Fifty Shades Abandoned
by klcm
Summary: What if, instead of leaving when he finds out she's pregnant, Christian makes Ana leave... What would it take for Christian to take her back? His love, the baby, or maybe Jack Hyde?
1. Abandonment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **Can't believe I am actually venturing out of my usual fandom to post for once, so I hope you enjoy what I do with this...

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**

* * *

_"I'm pregnant!_ Her own voice resounded into her head_. Pregnant, Christian_, her subconscious whispered out, _pregnant with your child_.

"Get out!" Christian literally screamed at his wife. Looking at her, he felt like his life was over. _I wanted you! I only wanted you! You ruined us, Ana!_

"Christian!" Ana begged, "I know this isn't what you wanted just yet, but-"

Turning to look at her, he tried to calm, running his hands through his hair in an added attempt, he tried to make sense, but he couldn't. Finally looking at her, he knew his eyes showed how angry he was, how infuriated he was at this news because Ana flinched under the gaze. "That child is not for us, Ana and until I'm ready, I am asking you to leave."

"You're not going to make me pick are you?" Ana asked as she remained in her spot, tears pooling ready to fall. _Please Fifty don't make me! I can't! I won't! It would kill me!_ Her subconscious was doing a manic dance around to try and cause preservation within, her inner Goddess was still laying crumpled on the floor still awaiting her resurrection.

"I said stop with the water works," He banished her tears and disregarded how much she was hurting over this. This was all about the angry wrath that was tightening around him, killing him, breaking him. "How could you be so careless? How could you do this to us, Ana? _How_?" The last pleaded question was said with such desperation and lost.

Ana bit her lip, not with any sexual prowess or tease, but with nerves. Then suddenly, as the words registered her nerves dispersed into anger. "How did I do this? _Me_? It took the both of us to make this baby!" She suddenly bellowed, "You're as much at fault as me, Christian. Christ, I should have known that you were too perfect to just accept your part in this, because Christian Grey doesn't do things like this. Stupid, little Anastasia did this all by herself." Ana stepped dangerously close to Christian then, "I'd wake up and smell the coffee sooner rather than later, Mr. Grey."

Shaking his head, he spoke lowly to her, "Get out of my face. Out of my apartment. Just get out."

Ana didn't move, so Christian made her move. He pulled her through the house, throwing her heartless out of their Escala apartment and shut the door as if to metaphorically shut the door on their short life together. He had just thrown her out. If that screamed anything, it told her that ever getting pregnant was the one thing that would break the spell that was their love.

Her heart broke even more at that thought. If anything, she loved him more knowing she had his child growing within her, but he had thrown her out like a monster – like she was Leila.

Looking at the large door, Ana felt her legs buckle and as she fell to the floor she remembered all of her feelings she had felt when Dr. Greene had announced she was with child. Everything she had felt she had felt for a reason. Ana had felt the loss of this life, of the love of her life and she had felt damnation all before it was delivered to her.

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor's voice came as he left the apartment. He could hear her tears on the other side of the door, but he hadn't expected her to be quite so close still. He bent down and picked her up, "I've been ordered to take you back to your apartment."

Gasping, Ana looked up at the aging man with horrified shock, "My apartment."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grey, but Mr. Grey wanted me to," Taylor told her as he led her towards the elevator. "My only instruction is to get you back to your old apartment and make sure you are safe."

_Why hadn't I sold that damn apartment? Then what would he have done? Put me in a hotel, alone? Allow me to stay in one of the hotels we had?_ Ana remained completely silent on the journey down to the car. Her detachment from every source of stimuli was scarily prominent. She didn't even move when the doors open, she just remembered Taylor pulling her out of shaft and towards the awaiting Audi.

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor called out, pulling her from her thoughts. "We're here."

Looking up, Ana sighed. They were home. _Home_. "You may as well start calling me Ms. Steele again, Taylor. I'm pretty sure soon you won't even need to be dealing with me," She paused, her eyes watering, "At Mr. Grey's commands of course."

Taylor's expression didn't change, "He'll come around soon... To this idea, that is."

"Maybe when it's too late," Ana murmured under her breath as she headed up to her apartment with Taylor. Once she was in, she realised that Taylor had a bag and she just pointed wordlessly.

"Mrs. Jones' packed an overnight bag," Taylor commented, not going into details. "I have to make sure the apartment's safe and secure before I head back to Escala, Mrs. Grey."

_Oh, he does still have a heart!_ He heart flourished with the idea. Ana nodded, and eyed up the apartment as Taylor did a sweep. It's weird being here, no Kate, no Ethan, no Christian, no life. Ana hugged herself, protecting Blip with the motion and move further into the apartment. Going over to the window, Ana moved the curtain and expected to be greeted with the Seattle skyline she had come to love, but found herself being confronted with reality.

She was back at square one and Ana couldn't see passed that. She felt beyond abandoned and lost and the ache in her chest just couldn't be soothed.

"I'm done, Mrs. Grey," Taylor broke and when she turned around she saw a hint of sympathy. He handed her his handkerchief, much like he had when she had walked out on Christian months ago. She smiled and he dropped his hand down, "Make sure you lock up behind me. Good night, Mrs. Grey," He spoke and then was gone.

Ana heard him on the phone briefly just outside the door. He had obviously rang Christian with a report back and Ana couldn't help but be consumed with thoughts of Christian as the silence of the apartment crept towards her, ready to swallow her whole.

Realisation after realisation hit her, attacked her, scratched at her, burrowed into her every cell.

She was broken. Well and truly broken by the whirlwind life she had with Christian Grey. However, even in the darkness with that even darker thought taking her over, Ana realised she wouldn't want to leave without the memories of her short life with Christian. She didn't want to live without Christian either, but she knew she had broken an unspoken rule in their lives.

Going to her old bedroom, she fell on the bed. This wasn't right! This wasn't her home anymore. Crying hard, she pulled her pillows around her head, trying to silence herself some, but felt the rough cut of material cut her arm. She pulled at the item and was confronted with _Charlie Tango_ and she lost her nerve again. She forgot it was still here. Lost in the madness of her new life – old life, whatever life – she had forgotten, thinking she had taken it with her.

Her mercurial man wasn't going to come and save her now. He was mad, rightly so because so was she. A baby was too early for the both of them, but she loved it because it was a part of her Fifty. It might be bad timing now, but in the long run it would be perfection that the whole world would see and she would love her _Little Blip_ forever. Even if that meant that she didn't have her husband, her fifty shades, the love of her life. Clutching the deflated _Charlie Tango_ to her chest, Ana closed her eyes to forbid the sobs from becoming earth shattering.

_Oh Fifty. Fifty. Fifty. Baby Fifty._


	2. What Do We Do Next?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _I honestly cannot believe the response to this story! It is phenomenal too see and so encouraging! For all of you who reviewed anonymous, thank you so much for the kind reviews! Thank you for the story alerts and the favourites from this as well – you all rock =) I hope you enjoy what's to come of this!_

_FYI __– For those of you wanting a stronger Ana, she is right around the corner – you just have to hold on for a little ride ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Two_

* * *

Waking with jolt, Ana sat up and scanned the room. She felt like she was being watched, but usually she would find Christian gazing on soulfully. Like the night Jack had attempted to kidnap her, or when they had gone to bed angry. She was disappointed to see that no one was here, but she knew she couldn't sleep any longer; all she knew she could do was cry.

She had never felt sheer abandonment like this before and as much as she wanted to run and beg, she knew she had to ride out her emotions and take each day as it came. She had to regain the true Ana back if she was ever going to survive. However, fate seemed to make her feel a bit like misery was all she could experience.

Looking down, Charlie Tango was under her, crumpled. She smiled at the irony – it was just like her. Useless, crumpled and broken.

She grabbed her Blackberry to check the time and saw it was barely even four in the morning and she groaned, but couldn't dismiss her curiosity at reading the email she had. She waited on it to open and saw Christian Grey written as the sender.

Her heart couldn't stop the almighty flutter of hope.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Work

**Date: **September 13 2011, 23:58

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Taylor will be taking you to work. Sawyer will pick you up as usual. _

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana felt her heart clench fiercely in her chest as she read that. There was nothing else; no jokes, no teasing. There was just enough formality and control to show how big this break was becoming. She thought about some smart ass comment that might amuse him, but she was at a loss to indulge him. Giving into Christian's demands for her travel, she realised the only reason she wasn't fighting his control was because she was hoping if she gave in willingly he would relent and take her back. That maybe, by becoming submissive to his need and allowing him to pull rank, she hoped that would be the one thing that won her back.

But would that end with him asking her to terminate this pregnancy?

Swallowing her rushing panic, she emailed him back.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Work

**Date: **September 14 2011, 03:42

**To:** Christian Grey

_Okay._

_x_

Anastasia Grey

_PS. I'm sorry I broke us._

* * *

She pressed send and regretted it immediately; she chewed on her lip and drug herself into the shower. If she wasn't going to sleep, she needed to refresh herself and taking a shower would do that and distract herself from her thoughts.

When she came out from her sanctuary, she was nervous at the email waiting for her, but her heart sank with his disregard of her last comment.

_What else did she expect though?_

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Work

**Date: **September 14 2011, 03:48

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Why aren't you asleep?_

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Isn't it obvious?

**Date: **September 14 2011, 03:51

**To:** Christian Grey

_I can't sleep._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Ana. Ana. Ana.

**Date: **September 14 2011, 03:55

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Try harder. That's an order._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

_Oh Fifty._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana didn't sleep; she sat, she lay down, she cleaned, she cried, but she didn't sleep. She was too wired, and so she was grateful when daylight came and she could get ready for work. Putting on a happy face was harder than anyone could ever imagine. If you'd never been broken like this, you'd never understand. She just got lost in her world of work and only came back down to reality when her phone rang out the familiar tone of "Your Love is King".

She answered it shyly, "Hi."

"Did you eat?" His voice poured down the line.

_Ouch, this hurts more than she thought._ Hearing his voice, knowing that wanting to see her wasn't an option. This just hurt. This separation ached, but he was worried about her – or the baby – or them both and that gave Ana hope.

Biting on her lip, Ana sighed, "No," She whispered almost mutely into the line, but she could hear his angered breathing. Maybe her Fifty really did care about her wellbeing. With that cognitive thought, her tears broke, "I'm sorry, Christian. I have to go," Ana quickly sobbed down the line, she couldn't do this any longer. "I can't talk to you," She then hung up, but not before her sobs resonated around the room, down the line, absorbing into the walls and carpet of her office and into Christian's soul.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Don't cry

**Date: **September 14 2011, 09:27

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Don't cry, I hate it when you cry, Ana._

_I just can't deal with both you _and_ that baby._

_That wasn't the deal._

_But you need to eat._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana didn't reply, she had no energy to do so. She got up, collected her things and then halted, she had to ring Christian. She couldn't be dealing with the fallout of her just going home alone when she could barely cope with the pressure of having to choose between the man she loved and the baby she had come to love in a day.

"What?" He snapped down the phone. She didn't know if that was a reaction to her number ringing him or if he hadn't looked and he was tense from stress at work. She so hoped it was the latter.

"Hi," Ana murmured into the phone, feeling too submissive – ironically, what Christian loved – "I'm just ringing to say I'm going home so I need Sawyer now to drive me home."

"It's good to hear you taking orders and listening," Christian commented down the phone tensely, "He's down there waiting," Christian told her, they never left where they dropped her off. "Everything okay?"

"I just don't feel great," Ana responded nonchalantly as she sat on the edge of her desk. "I don't know what to do right now, Christian, but I will make it right."

"Don't do anything stupid, Ana," Christian retorted, there was no love in his tone. He didn't mean that literally, he had enough faith for her to be fine, but he was worried what her emotions would make her do.

She cried again, "I can't lose you."

"I know, but I know you can't get rid of that child. Otherwise you would have done so without my consent or knowledge. So I guess your choice has been made all along."

_God, he's being irrational!_ "Christian! Don't say that!" She exclaimed and put her hand to her stomach. _Little Blip_. "I can't decide. I don't want to. If anyone, it's you that's made your choice more than clear."

"I have a meeting, Ana," Christian shot her down, not wanting to discuss this any further. "I have to go, get home and I'll speak to you soon," Christian then hung up.

Before she left, she formed a small email and sent it before going out and giving Hannah instructions to hold the fort of SIP whilst she took a short break.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Next steps

**Date: **September 14 2011, 03:51

**To:** Christian Grey

_Do I need to look at getting an attorney? _

_Remember this isn't about your money. I'm not interested in that. _

_I just want you happy._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

She didn't even look at her phone until she was almost back at the apartment. She just felt so lifeless, so breathless, so in pain over all of this. She should be happy – married and pregnant are using the root cause for undoubted happiness, but Anastasia Grey was at her wits end with depressive sadness.

She had always thought of herself as not enough for Christian, when really she had been, but adding a baby and she became too much for him. So much he pushed her away and made her feel so volatile and misled. She wanted Christian so badly, but she knew that if the end of their romance was creeping to a heart breaking end, then she wanted to be ready for it.

Asking about an attorney was just her way of doing that. It was her recovery plan, the one thing that could break her fall when she thought that her husband would never catch her again.

Seeing the flash of the light alerting her to a new email, she looked as she walked in. She didn't even take notice of Sawyer stalking behind her to make sure she got in safe and secure like Taylor had last night.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Not now

**Date: **September 14 2011, 03:55

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_We'll discuss this later. In person._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Once Sawyer had left, she sunk onto the couch, not moving, only staring at her Blackberry as though it were the Holy Grail, offering her all the answers to life's questions. She got lost in that email from Christian. _We'll discuss this later. In person. We'll discuss this later. In person. We'll discuss this later. In person. _She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to know what she was losing, she didn't want to see her subconscious screaming at her inner goddess to awaken and take control.

Looking up from her Blackberry, Ana was just aware of the door opening and of how tight the muscles around her eyes were from just staring at the small screen. The light outside had long since shifted from golden sunshine to haunting darkness. She was sat up, not remembering when she had moved to become pushed into the corner of the couch, but when she looked up and saw Kate walking in, who pressed the light on, Ana did nothing else, but dropped her Blackberry to the cushion top and ran at her friend.

"Kate," She said and literally crumpled all over again, mirroring her inner goddess now.

"Oh Ana," Kate murmured, "He's here with us," She told her best friend in a whisper. "He wanted to make sure you didn't go all hostile and stubborn at any company coming into the apartment."

"Where?" Ana asked, looking around the room for a sweet escape. "Where is he, Kate?"

"Here," Christian spoke from the door. "Thank you, Kate. Elliot's downstairs waiting in the car."

_We'll discuss this later. In person. _Later was obviously now.

Kate glared at Christian momentarily before looking back at Ana, "You stay strong, Steele. You always have me."

Ana felt a small burst of comfort before looking to Christian as the door closed behind him with a soft pop. All comfort disappeared with Kate as she left. Now it was just frozen out hostility and the need to beg for forgiveness.

For once, Ana didn't want Christian near her.

She wanted to lay down and cry, forget, wish, beg for a new chance at this life.

Either beg for a life without Christian Grey or a life where Christian loved her regardless – and loved _Little Blip _with it.


	3. Fighting You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Thank you to you awesome lot who reviewed, alerted, and even favourited! You have made my day with your response to this! For those that didn't receive a review reply, I'm sorry for that. I try to reply to everyone, but between FF being mean and my internet being equally mean some of you lost out tonight – it was not a purposeful move... Thank you all the same and I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned** _– Chapter Three_

* * *

Looking at him, his eyes now morphed from anger to regret, Ana felt a thrash of adrenaline filter her system. All of the tears she had cried in the past twenty-four hours had built her up for the fall into her own wrath. She hated hormones already! There had been no moment of happiness since finding out about the baby, it was all pain filled minutes and she was through with always becoming the one that fell victim to Christian's punishments. Seeing him right now, even though she didn't want to, was like a shot of reality straight into her bloodstream.

Pain buzzed dully through her, but her anger was so much more palpable.

"Ana," Christian started coolly. His tone was so empty she couldn't tell what he was feeling at that moment. He took a step forward, "Please Ana," He said as he reached out for her.

"Don't Ana me," She stopped him dead in his tracks. "And don't touch me." She took a step back, creating the gap between them again, forcing it upon the pair of them. "Do you have any idea what you make me feel, Christian?" She asked him simply, but her heart was on burn out.

Christian's face flashed with so many forms of regret it was too much.

And Ana knew one thing - she was out to hurt now, "Your mother left you, she abandoned you, Christen and she turned you into my fifty shades of fucked up-ness, but you've done to me what she did to you. You pushed me away and abandoned me in my time of need. You let me down, and you made this my fault."

And there he was – her Christian Grey – the sweet, little boy, abandoned and forgotten for so long before he found happiness. The sight made her heart ache painfully, but she had to stand her ground and she had to fight him.

If she gave into him, she lost and he had control again. Marriage wasn't about control, not for her and she loved Christian enough to make him see that. She wasn't his submissive, she wasn't there for him to do what he wanted to; she was with him to be loved. She wasn't going to believe she was foolish to believe in that.

"I knew you'd hate me as soon as Dr. Greene told me I was pregnant. I knew that you would be angry, but I was never ready to be thrown out of my home." She glowered at him, her eye emblazoned with her inner pain. "Christ, Christian, you were my first and I fell for it all. Your charm, your looks, your ability to manipulate and control –_everything_, and now I feel like I have nothing."

"You're coming home," Christian told her. "Right now, you're coming back with me."

"No," Ana defied him, her anger making her voice become coarse. "I'm staying here. I'll come home when I'm ready, and once you've proven that you aren't just compromising. I come with this baby now, and you have to appreciate and love that." She watched his face fall, but he needed this. He needed to be fought with and hurt so he would one day stop. "I can accept your control freak nature, your need to dominate, but I can't deal with your anger anymore, you mood swings. You're continual attitude changes."

"Baby, you know I'm fifty shades," Christian tried the same excuse he always had, his lips twisting with the usual coy sweetness that usually caught her. "I have issues, but I'm working on it, _we're_ working on that," He continued to use their experiences they shared – him learning to love, allowing her to touch him, feeling the loss of his heart. "Just don't leave me."

There was no mention of the baby; it was all about him, her, them. Ana needed this to be about them as a family, she needed time, but she wasn't getting that. She was told what to do, and made to feel bad for doing this to Christian when he had started it.

_I'm not leaving you! I'm getting some head space! I need to process this, Christian! Please let me!_

Ana snapped suddenly under the pressure of his guilt trips. She was running low on self preservation and she was too stuck on allowing him to control. However, now she needed to be free, or as free as he would let her.

For that to happen, she had to push him away before letting him come back to her. Wordlessly, she went to the door and opened it, before turning to him, "You think you're fifty shades? That you're fifty shades fucked up?" She asked him, pushing him out of the door, "You're fifty shades fucked up and heartbroken right now," She laughed with ironic mirth, "I guess you're just mounting more shades to your colour chart, Mr. Grey."

At that she slammed the door on him and slid down it, her head in her hands. Had she really just done that? And without giving to the temptation to just kiss him like she so badly wanted to. She managed to fight back, find her own strength and even as she heard him outside –seemingly sliding down the wall just beyond the door – she didn't break and let him in.

She felt liberated and freer already. She felt like she was showing that they both needed control.

She didn't know how long this feeling would last because she knew she needed Christian more than words would ever say.

However, she also needed to feel like Christian Grey wanted her, needed her, loved her enough to fight for her.

Only time would tell if he agreed with that mental fact.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

She literally had nothing, but Ana didn't care. She had made it through her degree that way, and she would make ends meet if push came to shove. She was stronger than Christian ever gave her credit for and she would battle on how she had to.

Christian had still made sure that Sawyer was there to take her to work, but Ana had made sure that she ate, even if it was a few spoonfuls of granola. She needed to take a hold of life and press on. She had to become self reliant once more.

She did feel guilty for what she said to him, but she needed to let her hurt out and she needed a sounding board. She needed to come to peace for at least one night – and she had because she had slept all night that night.

Walking into her office, she wanted to call him. She hated the loneliness of these mornings, but she had to endure them to make him see sense. He had nearly lost her once – _oh, those painful five days_ – and now he had pushed her out, he had to fight back and it had to be spectacular and award winning for her to not only believe it but feel it.

Looking to her desk she saw a large bouquet of flowers and her heart stopped in her chest, her breathing a rasp with acknowledgement.

Her hands roamed the flowers, her eyes watered again, but she had control on stopping them from falling. He had to have used her favourite flowers, the ones she had at their wedding, the ones he always sent regardless of the meaning. She plucked the note up and opened it and there was his handwriting and her heart clenched.

_I know it's going to take time._

_I am sorry._

_No pressure. No choices._

_Christian._

_x_

She missed the notes that said I love you, and the way Christian once made her feel with his choice of words, but he seemed so off of being himself it shook her to the core.

She knew she had to thank him, but she couldn't talk to him. Hearing his voice would break a new part of her off. Opening her emails she wasn't surprised to see one off of Christian as it was.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Last Night

**Date: **September 15 2011, 07:23

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_I will work for you, Mrs Grey._

_Even if it takes a lifetime._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Promises of a lifetime were displayed for her on the screen and she could feel herself falling for them hook, line and sinker. She couldn't help it. She wanted life to resume how it was when she had left Ray's room at the hospital before Dr. Greene had found her. She wanted to not know she was pregnant. Maybe then she would have had a bit longer with Christian before the shit hit the fan.

With a heavy sigh, she hit reply.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Promise, promises

**Date: **September 15 2011, 10:02

**To:** Christian Grey

_I'm holding you to that._

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

The response was almost instant, and it shot her with hope that his anger had waned and he wanted normalcy.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Promises, promises

**Date: **September 15 2011, 10:05

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_I thought you were ignoring me. Should you be in work?_

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Of course, I'm in work

**Date: **September 15 2011, 10:09

**To:** Christian Grey

_Why wouldn't I be? _

_Life carries on, Christian._

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

_Impressive, Ana. You can stick up for yourself. Let's just hope you can do that to his face later if he tries anything._ Ana sat feeling quite smug with herself until the next email came back.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Life with me should carry on

**Date: **September 15 2011, 10:11

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Give me chance one, Ana. Let me take you out tonight. _

_I want to fight for you, for us. All of us._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Sighing, Ana stared at her computer screen before replying.

_I just want to go home! I want to go back to Escala, to our bed, to our playroom._ _I want my life back!_ Her subconscious screamed, but her inner goddess was slowly rebuilding herself up and wasn't at that level for demands. Ana had to look after herself first, but she knew Christian needed these chances to redeem himself.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** You need to redeem yourself first

**Date: **September 15 2011, 10:18

**To:** Christian Grey

_Okay. I can get out at half six._

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

This wasn't her giving in and going back to Christian. This was her seeing how much of a fight he was going to put to win her back. This was to see how much Christian wanted her. She wanted to see how much thought he had put into his life choices in twenty-four hours.

At the end of the night, she was going to go back to her apartment – without him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Dinner was a disaster. They had been in the car only ten minutes or so and already Ana felt like she couldn't do this any longer. She wanted to help her see that he was trying, but all he was doing was making her feel just how she had the day she found out – guilty.

"You're twenty-one, Ana, you're not ready for a baby," Christian tried to use that bargaining tool on her.

"I'm also not ready for marriage, but that decision is both the best and worse decision of my life," She snapped at him. "What is it going to take for you to love me again?"

Christian ran a hand through his hair, "Getting rid of that baby, Ana, and allowing us to start over. That would make this so much better."

_You said no pressure! You said no choices! _

She shook her head at the clarity in that decision, "Take me to my apartment," Ana suddenly spoke out. She ran a hand over her head, she felt dizzy at that comment, and she had to admit, she felt sick too.

Christian put his hand up to stop Taylor, "The restaurant, Taylor."

"Take me home. I am not sitting with after you just told me what you think," Ana said, her lip quivering. "If that was your attempt at getting me back, you just failed, Christian." She sat up straight, "I will not be pressured into that choice because that would kill me as much as losing you, and it's clear that one's going to happen." Her eyes bubbled with tears, each one taking a lash to drop from, "I'm not the Ana I was anymore. I've bent and broke and I won't sit and be told what to do, and I certainly won't be forced into giving this baby up."

Relenting, he let his shoulders drop. "Mrs Grey's apartment," Christian relented with a stark frown burrowed into his forehead.

"I meant it, Christian," Ana said in a low, heated tone as she looked up from her lap, "You have to win me back."

For once Christian realised that someone wanted him to fight for them with his heart – a heart he didn't have.

For once Christian knew he would give it his all, whatever it took.


	4. Slowly Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Yes, another daily update guys! =) As always, you all rock for the response that keeps rolling in for this! You really have made this a worthwhile story to post! Like before, I hope you continue to enjoy for what's going to roll out for this..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned** _– Chapter Four_

* * *

Christian needed to come to terms with how life was transcending, but to blow off Taylor and his family's concern had not been the original plan to do so. He had planned to go home and drown his sorrows, but instead he decided he needed to be careless and angry away from anyone he had any emotions towards.

Having watched Ana leave the car so dejectedly and sad he had felt the stab in his heart, letting him know that his heart would always be around as long as Ana was involved in his life. He had told her time and time again '_I'm fifty shades, baby'_, and yet she never ran; not after the first time and certainly not after the billionth time. She should have run a long time ago, taking with her his heart, but she didn't.

Having gotten into the fastest car out of his collection, he drove like a maniac. He almost took Ana's Audi R8 just so he could have a piece of her close, but he decided against it. He didn't want to kill himself and a car she loved if luck had it his way.

So once he had his decision made, he just drove. He had no direction, no reasonable purpose, just the ability to drive.

Christian pushed the speed limit before breaking straight passed it without a care to anyone's safety. _He did want this baby. Crazily wanted the part of Ana that would be eternal and perfect just like his wife was, but he was losing it._ The thought made him test the gas in his car, teasing the pedal as he did so. _He wanted his wife back in their bed, sharing their home once more_. As the thought registered he pushed harder, not relenting on the pedal. _He didn't want to be alone anymore._ He pushed harder onto the gas, gaining even more speed. _He didn't want to suffer the torment of nightmares alone. _The engine roared at him and he didn't care for recklessness of any of it. _He wanted his life back in one piece!_

As that last thought filtered through his entire body, he released the gas and allowed the car to slow on its own before pulling to a complete stop. Placing his head against the steering wheel, he ran his hands over his head and let out a near sob. He cried unashamedly at the torture he had first placed on himself and then allowed Ana to press upon him, and he realised he deserved it all.

Years of believing he had no heart turned out false and he still didn't believe he was worthy of a heart when all Ana had ever done is love that one part of him. She loved him like no other had before, regardless of his flaws, of his truths, of his nature, she had stayed and in one moment of creating something so innocent from their many nights together, he had feared the love it would give him.

Ana would never know how much he wanted to love that child because that wasn't in his nature. He was a selfish man, and he was greedy. One part of him wanted to keep Ana all to himself – no baby included. Whilst the other wanted him to have the wife and the child to seal the deal on his happiness.

Christian raised his head as police lights blazoned around him and he noticed one was pulled behind him. He jumped as a knock came to his window and reeled the window down; all thoughts forgotten and brandished a smirk, thinking only about his wealth, as he readied to sweet talk his way out of the law.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

An almost DUI, six bottles of beer, two scotches and a botched phone call later, Christian knew he had hit rock bottom. He had never felt like this and he knew he was pretty sure he never wanted to sink quite so long ever again.

"Christian," Elena's voice poured out from behind him made him drop back down to earth with a hard and heavy thump. Feeling her hand run across his back as she passed him was breathtakingly normal, but he found it harder than usual to catch his breath once she was sat before him.

Everything was changing! Every feeling in him no longer felt familiar and yearned for. He no longer felt alive at knowing she was around. The one woman that had always known the real Christian down to the core no longer felt right to know all that she did.

As he looked at her, he felt his skin boil. All of the feelings, the reasons he protected her against Ana's wrath, the reasons why he kept going back disintegrated instantly. Feelings of comfort and lust were now replaced with icy pain as it threaded throughout his body before igniting into anger.

_Christian what did you do? How could you let her do that to you? She's the animal in all of this! You would never let your son go through what she subjected you to! No one will ever have to touch your child like that._

As she reached for his hand, he pulled back immediately, not wanting to feel her touch.

She might have taught him to be the man he was, but Ana was teaching him the way to be the man he had always wanted to be. Memories from his past attacked him, yet each and everyone was eclipsed by Ana – Her beauty, her wit, her courage, her sweet giggle, her love, even her dominance.

All of the bad suddenly had meaning. Had he not suffered, he would not be the man that stood tall and powerful today. Without it all, he would never have been given Ana - the most treasured piece of priceless beauty ever to grace his world.

That statement said more than it needed to for him.

"_I only see a future with you, Ana_", were the words he had whispered to her on their wedding night and had repeated ever since. "_Only you, Ana. My Ana_." Christian didn't know what he was doing having called Elena, but it was a mistake and he hated himself for it. As he slid into his own sorrows again he realised his actions made him feel sick to his stomach.

He was one callous bastard, but one that had a woman that was willing to give him everything for their shot of happiness. He was one loved Fifty Shades.

Taking his silence as a reason to take dominance, Elena hatched a plan to win him over. Getting up, Elena scooped her perfectly blonde hair to the side as she set her hair over one shoulder and went to him sliding down onto his lap.

Feeling violated by her sudden presence, Christian acted out. Between the alcohol in his system and the ache of his entire body at the thought of life without of Ana, Christian's priorities became more than abundantly clear.

Pushing her off with distaste, he stood and looked down at her, readying to hit her with some venomous statement that would keep his monstrous persona alive. She deserved worse treatment than what Ana had received when he threw her out, but Christian found it to be futile. He was tired of being the bad guy. How was he supposed to change to win Ana back, if he was always being the villain? He had nothing worth saying to her that would be it, but he knew he needed a parting summation to put a close on this for good.

Leaning down as she remained shocked on the floor, Christian spoke lowly, "I want you to leave myself and my family alone from now on, Elena," Christian told her, his eyes heated with undying aggression as years of torment came out with full force. "I find you near Ana again and I will make sure you wished you had never met me." He final cut ties, the ties that Ana had begged him to cut for months.

Christian then did the one thing he knew how to: He ran to his wife and didn't look back.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Waking up to darkness, Ana sucked in a deep breath and stared upwards at the ceiling above her. Even in this light she could tell the ceilings were off white and not perfected like Escala. Sensing someone's presence in the room with her once again, she sucked in a deep breath before braving the inspection. Sliding up, she saw Christian sitting opposite her on the chair in the corner, his eyes closed, his posture ready to crucify him when he woke up.

Her heart pounded and her hand ran across her stomach. _Daddy's here, Little Blip_. Ana smiled sweetly, but she still felt like she was grieving. She just didn't know what – her marriage, the loss of her love, their baby, the life she loved? There before her, in his sleep, was her Christian – her vulnerable, unaware, innocent Christian. The man who had broken her heart so many times only to repair it and strengthen it thereafter had come back to her in the middle of the night.

Even in his sleep she couldn't deny the troubled expression he had carried into his slumber mirrored the turmoil they had in life.

Ana listened to his breathing change as he began to stir and he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to make his vision focus on her, and then they sat in silence, just staring at one another in the near darkness of the room. The only light streaming in came from the street below only offering minimal lighting.

One of them needed to talk and soon. God did they?

_Get rid of the elephant in the room Ana! _She knew she couldn't say anything else other than what was weighing her heart down at that moment. It was stupid how shy he made her, how controlled he had when she had to fight it, but she had to fight back and she had to be stern. He had hurt her in the car with his decision for the baby and he needed to know that however little the words dripped out.

Shakily, she started, "You want me to get rid of the baby," Ana began to tell him, keeping herself wrapped up in the sheet as though to shield herself from his ability to take over her senses as he got up from his seat and went towards her. "I won't do it, Christian, I can't." She let her lip quiver as her emotions came unbound and as he slipped onto the bed, she said her final piece that had been waiting for freedom since he had told her to get rid of this baby. "I love you so much, but I can't give up either of you. Not now, not _ever_."

Then, as if a prayer was answer, Christian finally spoke, "I know, Ana. I don't want you to either."

It didn't give them the new lease on life, but it was a start.


	5. Pressured Choices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Okay, so another update! Enjoy and as always thank you for the response. All of the reviews, alerts and favourites are more than a little appreciated =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Five_

* * *

_One week! A week, Ana! One whole week! Seven long days! That's one hundred and sixty eight hours! Gosh, that's ten thousand and eighty minutes! _

"Yeah, a week," Ana broke into Mia's over exerted ramble about how long her and Christian had been apart. _Like she needed help!_

"No wonder he's a wreck!" Mia exclaimed in her usual over dramatic way.

"He's a wreck?" Ana gasped in horror and remembered how he begged her never to leave her and she felt the crushing guilt take over. _No, Ana! He pushed you out remember? He made you leave him, not the other way round. He made you leave your home and husband._

"When I was round there on Saturday he looked like he had been crying," Mia sighed and her eyes glazed as she thought about how badly her brother and sister-in-law were suffering. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I want you two to be back together and happy like you were in Aspen."

Ana's eyes watered at the memory. God was she missing him. She missed the touches, the easy elicit of power and lust, the sex – the controlled version and the pure love making one. She missed the way he ran his hand through his hair, and the way he got mad at her at the easiest thing. She missed how he wanted her to never leave him and how he let go of all of his fears for her.

It was only now that Ana realised she missed it all, and she had to see this through before she could fall back into that life. She was worth fighting over! She had to believe that she was worth that much.

Kate then decided to try and dig for information, "Why _are _you living apart?" She asked as she took the olive from her homemade martini and popped into her mouth. "And why aren't you drinking with us?"

"I need a clear head," Ana quickly replied and smiled. "And I can't tell you why."

"Why?" Kate pushed onwards.

"Because it's messy and I'll just end up crying," Ana told her best friend and felt the tears begin to fall. "Like they are now!" Feeling her stomach flip, Ana knew she had to run to the bathroom before she threw up. It was late on a Tuesday and here she was with morning sickness, _great_! "Excuse me," She said and pushed off of the couch. She was just happy she could use the crying as an excuse and not tell them about the pregnancy yet.

"I hate seeing them both like this," Mia sighed heavily as she watched Ana disappear. "They're so lifeless without one another." Mia continued and Kate nodded and as the key to the door sounded, she took her martini and swallowed it in swift gulp.

Mia looked at Kate excited as she watched her brother's form enter the apartment. There plan to invite him over had worked. He stopped and looked at them, his eyes darting around the rest of the room to seek out his wife.

"Where is she?" Christian asked as he put the bags onto the kitchen counter and scanned the room once more for signs of his wife.

"Bathroom," Mia told her brother and offered him a smile. "How you doing?"

"Not good, Mia," Christian told her honestly and placed his hands to the counter top to steady himself, "I feel like my life's over without her around."

"You'll sort it out," She responded as she stepped towards her brother with a reassuring smile. "I know you will."

Hearing the toilet flush, Christian decided to get his sister and Kate out before Ana made an appearance. "Go on, go," He pushed his sister and looked at Kate. "Elliot misses you, so maybe you should go and spend some time with him and not my wife."

"She's my best friend, Christian," Kate retorted, stating the obvious. "She's hurting – badly."

"I know," Christian murmured back. _God, do I know._

"Do you?" Kate asked him, her tone dangerously heated.

"C'mon, no fights. Not now," Mia said grabbing Kate by the hand, shocking her out of her angry demeanour. "Let's leave them alone. We can ring Ana tomorrow for the details."

Christian watched as both women disappeared from the small apartment and he sighed. One problem was sorted; now he just had to face his biggest demon and try and start making this right. He owed her that.

He watched her enter the room and halt mid step, "Why are you here?" Ana asked and looked behind her to see if Mia and Kate were watching on before she carried on this conversation. "I thought you had business to attend to in Portland?"

Christian narrowed his gaze on her, "Are you sick?"

"Morning sickness," She muttered and slipped onto one of the stalls by the kitchen island. "It's a hell of a lot of fun," She tried to buzz with confidence and happiness, but talking to him about this made her feel weird and uncomfortable. Regardless of his admittance of not wanting her to get rid of the baby, they barely uttered a word or two about it. "Now answer me," She moved the subject away again, not wanting to get into an argument over the baby again.

"I've barely seen you, how can I make it right if I don't see you?" His tone was sorrowful, pathetic even.

"You can't give up work for me," Ana told him, her eyes looking on disapprovingly. _Don't stop life, Christian_, her subconscious screamed from within. "How are you ever going to get work done if you're here?"

"Ros went," Christian replied, "He sorted it." He looked at Ana as she sat opposite him, her eyes tirelessly watching him, her lips parted a little and he wished so much to kiss her, take her there on the kitchen floor, but he had to restrain. If he did that, if he took control like he always did, he ran the risk of pushing her farther away.

"Okay then," Ana suddenly spoke quietly and nodded a little in resignation. "Now, why are you here and why have Mia and Kate left? Answer me that, Mr. Grey."

_Oh, I'm Mr. Grey again!_ Christian didn't say a word. He put his hand in his back pocket and leaned down onto the counter top. "I found this," He said and pushed the photograph across the counter top.

_Little blip!_

"Oh Christian," Ana lost it now. She had lasted the rest of the week without any mega watershed and now she saw her and Christian's baby displayed before her she lost her cool. As his arms wrapped around her, Ana gave into her grief and guilt, "What have I done to us?"

"No, Ana, what have we done to us," Christian said as he accepted his blame in making this baby. He might have accepted the baby into their lives the previous week, but now he finally saw the baby of its entire worth. "This is both our faults."

As Ana listened, she couldn't deny that she felt like God himself had come down to offer her that sentence. "I'm sorry, Christian, but I do choose this defenceless baby," She breathed out at him and dropped her head. "I keep thinking about what your mother did to you and I-"

"That part of my life is over. Done with, so leave it be," Christian said, his tone warning her to stop. He didn't want to hear it.

She shook her head, "I can't just leave it!" She told him with her feisty nature. "I will not let this baby suffer for what she did. I am not her, however much I look like her, Christian, I am not her. I love your baby so much that it hurts to think that you don't. I love this baby because it's part of you and it's a part of you that I will love forever. I don't intend to abandon it or neglect it, however scared I am about the future, I know my love for your baby is something I will never, ever stop."

_Good Ana, you fight your ground!_

"I love you, and I'm mad at you for making me feel like I can't decide what would make me happiest when I know it's going to take both of you to make me happy. This baby and you are what make me happy, but I know that I'm going to lose one of you to keep the other. I can feel it."

"I refuse to lose you," Christian told her honestly. _I won't ever lose you, Ana._

"You will lose me with all of the pressure," Ana told him sorrowfully, her hand going subconsciously to her stomach, whilst her other barely allowed her finger tips to touch the small photo of the unborn Baby Grey.

"I promise you, I won't ever make you decide," Christian told her as he tried to relax slightly. "But I can't condone that I feel like we're ruined."

"I know," She said quietly before looking up at him, their eyes meeting. "I still need time, Christian."

"Okay," Christian finally relented, his tone giving up the power as he admitted defeat. "You come home when you need to."

"No pressure?" She asked and he shook his head, "No choices?" Again the same response was administered and Ana relaxed. _Progress, Ana! You're breaking your fifty shades down! He's growing up!_

"I'm only going to pressure you to eat," He told her with a smirk. "Can you cope with that kind?"

She nodded as normalcy settled back for a moment, "I am hungry," She said and eyed the tubs of food. "What are you making me?"

"Macaroni and cheese," He told her, and flashed her that childlike grin as he had done before when he had made them this meal last.

"What no blind fold?" She asked him and watched him grin before shaking his head. She shrugged and watched him, "Perfect," Ana whispered as she settled at the island in the kitchen and watched him fix it together so he could heat it up.

This notion of bringing her dinner without her knowing was the sort of thing that Ana needed from him. She needed to feel her worth to him. It was small, what some people would call insignificant things that made her heart blossom and beat that extra beat.

It was as he tidied up after their meal that he rang down to Taylor to say he would be ready to leave and Ana felt the loneliness begin its slow walk in, getting ready to wrap itself around her and taunt her in her less than perfect sleep.

"Stay," Ana requested as he readied to leave. She watched him freeze to look at her and in her tired, miserable mind, she felt desperate for his comfort. "Please don't leave me tonight."

It was all it took for Christian to dismiss Taylor, forget about the washing up and take his wife to bed.

Falling asleep against her husband's chest was like heaven on earth.

Even her inner goddess and subconscious calmed enough to rest.

This wasn't an instant remedy to their problems, but it got them away from the starting line again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Shooting awake, Ana let out an almost strangled cry. Looking to the window she shot up stricken, there was someone on the fire escape, she was sure of it. Her breathing raced, her heart pounded and she couldn't do a thing as she just stared at the window.

"Ana," Christian spoke softly having woken up to the noise of her scream.

"Th-There was someone out there," She pointed to the window without hesitation. "There was someone on the fire escape, I'm sure of it." She had the sense of foreboding settle upon her like she had when Leila had snuck in and stood at the foot of the bed just watching.

Not leaving her side, Christian grabbed his Blackberry and dialled a number, not breaking contact with Ana. "Taylor, I need you to check the outside of the building for anyone near the fire escape... No, Ana thought she saw someone... Yes... I'm not taking any chances... Thank you," He closed the call and looked at Ana as she sat clearly still shaken.

Ana felt him take her to the kitchen to get her a drink, but she couldn't stop shaking or looking at the window. Even as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her, only to set her down on the counter top she was elsewhere. Grabbing a glass of water he passed her it and watched her down the entire thing.

"You weren't this shaken up over Leila," Christian commented. "So what aren't you telling me?" He furrowed his brow, "God forbid if you tell me something you've been keeping from me, Ana."

"I keep thinking someone's watching me," She told him, her tone nervous. _Should have told him before!_

Running his hand through his hand, Christian tried to steady his breathing, "I don't feel good leaving you here, Ana," Christian told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're going back to Escala right now. You've spent long enough being little Miss Independent that I'm now calling the shots."

She fought back instantly, "This doesn't change a thing," She whispered to him. "Nothing's changed, and I don't want to leave. Just because someone might_ or might not _be watching doesn't mean that you can just take charge and demand I listen. Christian, being like that is what got us part the way to this point."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Christian ground out at her. "You feel like you're being watched and look at the state of you. Why won't you just come home?"

"Because I am still mad at you, and I need to get my independence back if we're ever going to work!" She told him honestly, her voice settling back down after the shake. "This is what I mean about you. You putting your weight around and telling me what I can and cannot do, Christian, is what's making me resist going home!"

Realising he had to give her the benefit of the doubt, even against his need to rule her, he took her in his arms, "I should spank you so bad right now," Christian whispered as he kissed into her head, remaining completely unmoved.

"But you won't... not tonight," Ana replied, shocking herself that the only thing she needed from was physical contact. There was no need for sexual gratification and even though the idea of him spanking her made her bite her lip and want it, she didn't want to spoil what was happening between the pair of them.

As she felt his hand grasp her hair and hold her close, she realised that this separation was changing the dynamics of them, but it didn't matter where she was or what she wanted from him, she had what she needed most at that moment –_ comfort_.


	6. Irrational Fallout

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Thanks as always to those who reviewed, alerted and gave me a favourite =) I'm not going to answer your suspicions; I'll let you read on..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Six_

* * *

"Ana, you're being irrational right now," Kate tried to fight against her friend's grasp. She pulled Ana to a halt in the middle of the street, ignorant of Taylor's vastly approaching figure. "What the hell is going on? You were just fine, you were enjoying yourself and then you just went all weird on me."

Trying to find the words, Ana really felt like she was losing control. _This could not be happening! Not when she was struggling with a marriage crisis!_ She hated this feeling, the only time she enjoyed being like this was at Christian's peril when he had her blind folded or bound or both – whether it be for sexual gratification or to feed her.

Ana needed sanctuary so that she could find some strength and think more settled over what was happening.

"Mrs. Grey?" Taylor asked as he caught up to them after he had bolted from his place in the driver's seat. "Are you ready to go home now? I thought you and Miss. Kavanagh had dinner reservations."

"We need to go," Ana started, "We're being followed. I'm sure of it, Taylor."

Taylor acted quickly, not taking time to question Ana's rationality and he didn't allow Kate to fight free. He had strict training and even stricter orders and he was not going to break either. If there was one thing, he liked knowing that Ana was truly able to accept the protection recently without endangering herself and riling Christian in the process.

"Escala, Ma'am?" He asked as he quickly took his place behind the wheel.

_Yes!_ Ana chewed on her lip, "No, Taylor, my apartment please." She wanted to run to Christian, but Ana being Ana still wanted to fight him; she wanted to save preservation and keep some feel on independence.

"Ana," Kate started warily, she was aware of her best friend's mood swings, but this was just insane. "Who is following us?"

"Jack," Ana replied as the calmness from sitting in the Audi wrapped around her.

Kate gasped then, "As in Jack Hyde?" She asked slowly, "The reason why we're all under such high security?"

As Ana nodded, Kate just took Ana in her arms and allowed her to do what she needed – cry out this moment, leave it in silence, even scream it out. God she hated feeling so mixed up.

"He was everywhere!" Ana exploded at her best friend as she pulled back, "Please, just trust me on this one, Kate. I wouldn't scare you like this."

Watching on thoughtfully, Kate tried to make sense of this, "Okay," She relented with sigh. "But I'll have you know, Steele, that you haven't been on point for weeks now and I'm starting to worry about you."

"I know," Ana told her, her tone dipping an octave as her gaze dived down to her lap.

As they pulled to a halt at traffic lights, Ana heard Taylor answer his phone before turning slightly to her. "Mrs. Grey," Taylor cut into her thoughts, "It's Mr. Grey for you."

Reaching over, Ana stole the phone from his hand and raised it to her ear. "Hi," Ana managed, her voice coming out quietly for him, apprehensive as to what his mood would be doing.

"I'm coming over, but are you okay?" Christian asked her quickly. "I heard you thought you were being followed."

"We were being followed," Ana spoke without thought. After the fire in the computer room, and everyone taking charge to up security, Ana felt like she couldn't be carefree over this anymore, not with the baby. She missed being able to disregard her own self-preservation, especially when she wore it like a shield. _Maybe if you were still at home you wouldn't be like this, Ana. You might be more up the fight against the world if you weren't fighting your husband so much! _Her subconscious cruelly spoke. Shaking her inner feelings, Ana gave in and decided to tell Christian her suspicions and would fight him for all details if push came to shove. "It's Jack, Christian!" Ana sobbed into the phone, "He was following me and Kate."

"I need you to calm down, Ana," Christian spoke to her calmly, but she could tell he was becoming the calculating mastermind. "He will not be touching you or getting near you anytime soon. What are you doing now?"

"I'm with Taylor and Kate, we're going to the apartment, but," She hiccupped as she calmed slightly, "I need you."

"Oh, Ana," His tone softened immediately at hearing her need for him; at giving him her vulnerable form. "I'm on my way."

Feeling even more settled at the thought of being reunited with Christian, Ana calmed. "I love you," Ana whispered, it was all she could manage to speak and right that moment, she felt like she was freefalling.

"I love you too. Laters, Baby," He spoke before hanging up the phone, catching her on the way.

"Well it's good to know Mr. Control can control your moods still," Kate quipped from her seat in the car as she watched Ana almost slump into her seat. She saw Ana laugh a little at that comment and she joined her, "I miss the happy you."

"It's a tough time at the moment to be the happy me," She deflected and looked up knowing she had to give her friend something to satisfy her inner reporter. It was either answer the questions before they were asked or be bombarded until you suffocated. "But until Jack is finished and done with completely I can't rest properly without thinking that I'm waiting on one of you to be hurt."

"That won't happen," Kate fought back with clear force.

"Nothing in this world is a guarantee," Ana replied as she looked out of the window and was happy to see their apartment block drawing ever closer.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian, upon entered the apartment, made a bee line directly at Ana. He never said as word, just pulled her up and kissed her, hugged her, gave her the ability to open her eyes and stop being so irrational over this.

"It was Jack that night wasn't it? Out on the fire escape, it was him," She saw he wasn't going to share, but she needed to know for peace of mind. "Wasn't it, Christian?" She pressed on and as he nodded, she just broke down into a fresh flood of tears. The sudden overwhelming culmination hitting her harder than she had expected it to now that Christian was here to keep her safe.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you, but he was caught on CCTV," He apologised to her and grasped her face in his hands. "I'm upping security on you, Mrs. Grey. I meant it when I said he wouldn't get near you again."

"I know," Ana managed before her lip quivered. Her thoughts were so fright with images of Jack hurting one of the people she loved most – Especially Christian – that she was becoming more and more overwhelmed. Never did she see herself as the target, but always her family.

Grazing his hand down her jaw in attempt to calm her, he shook his head and tried to bite down his anger. "I think this is lack of a good night sleep fuelling this too," Christian said as he inspected the growing darkness under her eyes. "I'm going with lack of food as well," He almost growled at that realisation.

"And the baby," She murmured to him. It was going to be an elephant in the room whatever, but Ana knew her influx of emotions were to do with the hormones brought on by the pregnancy. "It's a dangerous mix."

All of a sudden the room came back into focus and the pair remembered that Taylor and Kate were in the room with them – Neither really knowing about the baby.

"Hang on a moment, you never told someone was around the apartment," Kate's eyes blazoned with realisation, "And you didn't tell me about you being pregnant either! It explains a hell of a lot, but how could you?" She gave Christian a dirty look before looking to Ana with absolute hurt. "Ana, I thought we were sisters, I thought we told each other everything."

Trying to save face, Ana felt the familiarity of guilt rise in her once more. "I'm sorry I never told you, Kate. Ever since I've found out, life hasn't been," She sighed and flashed her gaze to Christian for a moment, "the same."

"I don't know what's going on in your life anymore, Ana. I don't know who you are anymore," Kate diminished Ana's attempt to apologise. "It's just secret after secret. I don't know you anymore and if being married to him is going to do that I won't stand around and watch."

"Kate, please," Ana tried as she jumped to her feet to rush to her best friend's side. The moment she got close, she could sense the coldness from Kate and she knew she deserved it for the dishonesty, but she couldn't deny how badly it hurt.

"Leave me alone," Kate quietened her and grabbed her purse, readying to flee the small apartment.

Christian, having looked at Taylor looked back to Kate, "You allow Sawyer to take you to Elliot. Jack's still out there and we don't know where, but we know he's targeting people close to Ana and myself."

_Wow! Someone's giving out information willingly_, Ana thought as she watched this scene act. Even though she was hurting over Kate, she was shocked to core that Christian held nothing back from Kate, even though she was in the room with them both.

"Whatever," Kate muttered and left the apartment without any regard to Ana or anything else.

_Well done, Ana! You've really done it now!_

Ana should have known this would happen. She should have guessed that keeping Kate at such a distance with her new life would soon come back and bite her on her perfectly firm ass. She just never expected it to burn quite so badly. She guessed she seemed to have no luck gauging those feelings at all lately.

Reeling more from Kate's hostility than anything else, Ana looked to Christian, "I'm tired." For now she wanted to sleep and find a way to work on extinguishing her flaming subconscious from burning to death.

"I'll be in soon," Christian told her. "There's some things I want to discuss with Taylor first."

_Seems there are more secrets than he's letting on after all, Ana! Spoke too soon._ "Find me in the shower if you want to, Mr. Grey," Ana offered to him as she tried to strike some semblance of a normal life between them. She was hoping she could draw information out of him if she offered herself up to him; a minor form of blackmail forming in her mind.

Picking herself and her worries up, Ana made her way into the bathroom so she could take a shower. She didn't stand around and listen in on purpose, but she was spent, well and truly physically and mentally spent and so her feet didn't drag her anywhere in haste.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor interjected, "You're needed in Boston first thing in the morning. I can have _every_thing secure."

Christian shook his head, work would wait, "I won't be letting her out of my sight. I have other priorities beside work right now."

Taylor nodded and excused himself to help do a sweep of the apartment block, leaving the couple to get settled for the night.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana didn't fall asleep like Christian did once they had claimed their places in bed. She lay awake, her mind a whirlwind with how life was transcending. Jack Hyde was now out there hunting them down or so it appeared. No one was safe and her heart ached at the thought of Jack hurting any one of her family – Christian especially.

Suddenly, Christian thrashed next to her before groaning in his sleepy state. "I'm losing you," Christian mumbled in his sleep. "Ana, I'm losing you."

_Oh, my fifty shades, you're not losing me!_

Leaning in, touching him she felt her heart grip in a vice, "Christian," She called out to him. "Christian, it's me, Ana, I'm here. Please wake up," She commanded him and slowly he slowed his restlessness and opened his eyes. "I'm here."

"Oh, Ana," He whispered to her, never more thankful to wake and find her here with him. After a few moments, his brow furrowed and anger stirred in him, "You're too awake," He commented and watched her nod a little.

"Happens when you don't fall asleep to begin with, Mr. Grey," Ana retorted as she fell back to the mattress and lay staring up at the ceiling.

"You shouldn't be losing sleep over this, Ana," Christian told her as they now lay curled up and not on separate sides of the bed. "He isn't your worry when Taylor and his men are looking after us. I promise you, Jack will be dead before he lays even a finger on you."

As he pulled her to his body roughly holding her as though to prove a point, Ana couldn't wipe away the feeling of foreboding that was kidnapping each and every one of her cells.

She just had to believe that Christian would keep her safe however, whenever and wherever.


	7. The Perfect View

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Call this the sweet little buffer of a chapter – yes I'm beginning to tease ;) Thanks to everyone and their support with this story. You do not realise how appreciated it all is =) So as a thanks, enjoy this chapter..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seven_

* * *

Ana had a decidedly bouncy spring in her step that next morning. She didn't know if it was because Taylor made her feel safe or whether or not she felt like Christian was pulling out all of the stops to look after her and protect her – with or without mentioning the baby. Maybe it was the baby hormones filtering thoughout her system. Or maybe it was all of the above.

Whatever it was, she wanted it daily because this feeling was perfection. Feeling like the world was at her feet waiting for her to take it and make it come alive had never felt better.

"Morning Hannah," She chirped as she walked past her assistant and went into her office. _Yes, today was going to be an amazing day._ As soon as she was in, she was met with Christian's careful gaze.

"You're late," He told her, his tone tightly wound.

Looking at her watch, she felt confused – she was early. Looking back at him, she saw his lips pull into a grin and he then stood and approached her, slipping his hands over her waist.

"Not for work, for me," He answered her confused state. "You look breath taking today, Ana," He told her and moved in so he could kiss her neck.

Slipping free from her sexual temptation, she took in her office, "What is this?"

"You're not making this easy, Ana" He exhaled at her as he allowed her to make the distance. After spending the night with her in his arms had made him miss her all the more. What didn't settle with him was Jack's sudden boldness. There was startling repercussions from going from standing on fire escapes to actually following someone everywhere and he worried that Jack would just appear at any possible chance.

Irrational as it was, Christian felt like everything was happening at startling speed and so had upped security around Ana for his own peace of mind.

Ana looked at Christian's exasperated expression, "I'm not ready to just go back to how we were, Christian." She looked up at him and saw his semi-understanding gaze. "You're not going to wait forever, are you?"

"I'd wait eternity for you, Baby," Christian told her in response. _You're my siren, Mrs Grey, of course I'd wait. No one will ever be you_. He kept his eyes trained on her, "For now, I brought you breakfast."

"You knew I hadn't eaten," Ana murmured at him shyly.

"I always know," He responded and guided her to her desk. "Mrs Jones surpassed herself with this."

_Oh Mrs Jones, how I miss you_. Ana smiled some as she thought to breakfast back at home, how much she missed them. "Looks delicious," She commented as she picked up the lid to something to see pancakes with bacon, "I've been craving these!"

He chuckled at her excitement, "Well, I suppose we best get stuck in," Christian commanded and cut into the pancakes before raising the forkful for his wife to eat. He smiled as she did so. "Wasn't hard was it?" He asked her and she shook her head bashfully. He smirked and proceeded to feed them both with pleasure.

As they slowly finished, their stomachs were full, he pulled her up and towards him. "I love you, Ana, you know that right?" He watched her nod her head at him. "You're mine."

"Yes, Christian," Ana replied to him sweetly. "I'm yours."

"Then come home to prove it," Christian said, his hands gripping her face, readying to kiss her.

_Ultimatums! No way, Ana. Don't take it_! Her subconscious was growling at Christian like a wild cat on heat, and Ana couldn't ignore it. "This is what I mean!" Ana shouted at him as she pulled back, the good mood gone, "You give me something perfect and you take it away." She didn't want facades and bribery, she wanted him to want her home for no other reason but to want her, and she wanted him to do it on his own without trickery. "You said no pressure, Christian, and you just ruined this by pushing that decision on me," Ana told him, feeling like she was spiralling from heaven.

"I think it is best I let you get on with work," Christian told her as that comment registered. He didn't want to another argument however much he was biting to just retaliate. "Taylor will be up to collect all of this soon."

Then he was gone.

Once again they were one step forward, five_ billion_ steps back.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Would you

**Date: **September 23 2011, 18:57

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_...Mind me moving in for the weekend?_

Christian Grey

CEO, lonely husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana's scalp prickled. Something was up, it had to be, but she refused to let it cloud her mind. It was a surprise to say the least, but she was more than willing to ignore any sinister ultimatum or motive to his action.

Having gone through all kinds of waves and emotions throughout the day, Ana felt spritely and like herself more so than ever before. Now sitting at home, she had the promise of her husband.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Don't go getting ideas

**Date: **September 23 2011, 19:01

**To:** Christian Grey

_I'm not as easy as I once was, Mr. Grey._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Oh I know

**Date: **September 23 2011, 19:04

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_That's what makes it more thrilling, Mrs. Grey._

Christian Grey

CEO, now _horny _and lonely husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana had to smirk at that message. For the first time in nearly the last ten days since her independent trip, Ana felt like she wanted Christian. She felt her entire body thrum to life with expectation and want. She wanted to fill his hands over her body, taking her, teasing her, drawing her to a climatic union with his body.

She wanted to go back to a fortnight before when it was her birthday –_ God, was that only like a fortnight ago? _– and he had spoilt her regardless at how she was in pain not knowing if Ray was going to survive or not. Ana would give anything to have that treasured day back, but then what would be the point? This experience was changing Christian. Sure there were the push and pull of the relationship. His control seeping out every now and then, but that came with the territory didn't it?

Ana knew she couldn't change her husband, but she could shape him to realise that there was more to life than seeking control over everything in her life.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** If you're

**Date: **September 23 2011, 19:10

**To:** Christian Grey

_... joining me for the weekend, where are you?_

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Closer than you think

**Date: **September 23 2011, 19:12

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Let me in, Baby._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

There came the familiar rap on the door. Her husband wasn't lying.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he took her hand and led her from her apartment. "Christian," She warned, wanting to know. After turning up at hers, Ana had expected an intimate night in, but quickly she found herself being pulled from the comfort of the apartment and into the awaiting Audi.

"Always wanting information," Christian mused with mirth, "Always my inquisitive siren."

Ana felt a blush hit her cheeks as he pulled her towards the awaiting Audi – such a normal sight for Ana in this turn of life. "Well, I like to make my husband keep busy with my annoyance."

"Not annoyance," He said as he stopped and pulled her to his chest, Taylor waiting by the door to let her in. "It can be frustrating, but, Baby, I love knowing you're always curious."

"So," She began and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Don't bite you lip," Christian stopped her before she could any further.

Releasing her lip at his will, she continued, "Where are we going, Mr. Grey?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," He told her, giving her a teasing peck on the lips before taking her to Audi. "Sorry about the wait, Taylor, someone held us up."

Ana gawped as Christian smacked her butt and grinned at her.

"It's okay, Sir, we're fine on time," Taylor replied and Christian got in and slid over allowing Ana to join him. "Mrs. Grey," Taylor greeted her warmly.

"Good evening, Taylor," She said and jumped into the car immediately being pulled close to Christian like always. "Behave," She warned him, but even she couldn't wipe the look of sexual tease from her face. It was just a reaction to having Christian close to her. She looked to him, finally feeling thoroughly turned on by him after almost a fortnight of no sexual encounter with him. "If you won't tell me I'm not putting out."

"Ouch," He murmured and she giggled. "I do love that sound," He commented to her and saw her look at him, "I promise you, Mrs Grey, by tonight you'll be mine."

_I already am._ "That still all depends," Ana trailed off, her hand running up his leg. She was not making this easy for him. "I'm still mad at you," She whispered, "Just not as bad."

"I know," He told in reply, a soft grin on his lips. "I won't let you down."

Ana smiled and settled in for the journey, finally allowing him to hold her however he wanted, touches included. She had no idea of what to expect at the end of this car journey, but she knew it had to be good.

Allowing him to take control this once, he dragged her into a building and into an elevator whilst pushing the bottom for the roof. Charlie Tango? Her heart thudded at the thought. Maybe it was a romantic meal? Something close and intimate, something personal. Her mind buzzed the entire way as they made it out into the open.

"Christian," She started to ask as she realised there was no helicopter, no waiters, no nothing.

"Just look," He commanded her softly and she obeyed.

The sight before her made her heart stop entirely.

It was the Seattle skyline on his key ring from when she had said yes to his marriage proposal. He had brought her to the exact spot that was on that key chain and he had held her in the night air, keeping her warm and safe as they just looked.

"One of the best sights ever," He told her and he couldn't hide the happiness at the memories this view gave him. "You'll always be my best," He finished.

"Good save, Mr. Grey," She responded and turned away from the skyline to look at him. She couldn't deny herself any longer. However much her inner goddess readied for a full night of sex-ercise, she was going to have to wait, but Ana couldn't deny herself his kisses. She needed a delicate connection like that.

Slowly she placed her hands on his face and kissed him, allowing Christian to enforce whatever type of control he wanted. His hand gripped into her hair and he held her in place as he made the sweet connection with their lips.

She would give him this step towards getting her home.


	8. Final Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Okay, so a couple of you felt lost, most should start to make sense over the next few chapters – if not, ask and I'll try and smooth it out =) Early update for once, you all can thank Emi.x for that ;) Thanks as always, guys! Enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eight_

* * *

For yet another night, Ana woke up with a fright; scared of her own dreams. She was soon going to be scared to dream if these carried on like they were – there were the dreams about Christian throwing her out, Jack touching her, Charlie Tango, her insecurity, and now they were getting worse. Coursing her shaking hands over her head she made an attempt to calm down some so that she could go back to sleep, but she knew the calm was a distance pleasure. When she didn't calm, it seemed this last dream had finally finished her.

"What's up, Baby?" Christian asked as he sat up with her, his hand running up her back soothingly. "You should be sleeping." He didn't get a response, he just watched as she broke down into a new flood of tears. "Ana," He breathed and pulled her to him, "Talk to me, Ana. What was the dream about?"

"It was nothing," Ana feigned and tried to get up, but Christian stopped her.

"Tell me," He fought to know.

_Oh, so you can keep secrets from me, but I can't from you?_ She sighed, she didn't want to discuss this with him. "It doesn't matter, it's stupid. Go back to sleep."

"I won't ask you again, or I'll spank you," He warned her, and even though she giggled a little he saw how shook up she was over the dream. "Now what was it about?"

"You," She whispered into the bedroom, "Us. It's the same dream I've been having for a while."

"Okay, and what happens?" He pushed her to let him in.

Swallowing hard, Ana tried to keep calm, "I always dream you go and find a new sub because I'm here," Ana started to cry again, this time it was more body wrenching. "I keep dreaming you're going to replace me and then I would know I was never enough for you."

"Why would you say that?" He asked her, lifting his hand up to wipe her tears away.

"I want to know I'm enough for you to wait for," Ana whispered fearfully. _I don't know if I can ever be enough for you, Christian._ "You have needs and I haven't helped and I know you're probably going to look elsewhere. I just need to know I'm going to be enough for you."

Christian's mouth twitched, "Oh, Ana, you're worth more than enough to me." He said and kissed her delicately, taking the tears as he did so. "We've got a life changer coming and I reacted badly. I made you leave when that wasn't what I wanted. I made you feel miserable and I will hate myself forever for that. I love you and you usually hurt those that you love the most. God, I love you, Ana, and I just miss you. Of course I have needs and it's getting harder to ignore them, but I would never do that to you. No matter how desperate I feel. My life isn't just about me anymore. I have a wife that I love more than anything else in this world. More than _that_ part of my life at least."

_Oh my God, is he proving that he is growing up? Is Dr. Flynn right when he says that Christian's emotional and mental side would develop when it needed to? _

Ana's heart began to gallop. Calming enough, she looked at him and saw that he wasn't portraying any lies to her, he was sincere. "Keep this up and I might be back before you know," She looked at with a smirk, before pressing away and going out of the open door. "I love you, Mr. Grey."

"I love you too, Mrs. Grey," Christian replied before laying back down onto the mattress, taking her with him. He couldn't stop daydreaming of the day she would be back at Escala.

It didn't take him long to ease her into an easy sleep.

Yes, Ana was almost ready to go home and be with her husband – even if she didn't know what he wanted to do with the baby entirely. When she knew that, then she knew it was time.

There was one point in the night that told her he was coming around to the idea faster than she thought – when his hand had ran over her stomach, only to stop, her heart stopped too. In her half asleep state she wondered if it was horror and realisation that made him stop at what was growing within her stomach, but then Christian had moved.

_Oh, he's not asleep!_

She waited in anticipation and soon felt him kiss her stomach gently, his hands remaining splayed as he put his head to it and she heard it - _I love you already, I know I do._

Her entire world began to spin again and she was happy to know that they seemed to be getting back to some semblance of happiness.

That was all she needed to hear – Christian admitting his love for the baby.

Ana knew it was time to go home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana felt confident in her decision that going home was now _the_ perfect option and having got into the apartment after work the following night, she was sick and tired of there being no noise to welcome her. No Christian playing the piano; no Mrs. Jones' cooking in the kitchen. There was no one. Maybe if she rang Christian he would come running – if he wasn't already, but that wasn't a desire for her any longer.

She didn't want to call him to come here. He was home, where she now wanted to be and she was going to go home now.

Deciding on food first to settle her stomach, she went into the kitchen flicking through her post. Dropping Kate's down to the counter top, she suddenly found a hand written envelope – no address, just her name; what made it worse was it was her maiden name. Without a second thought, Ana tore into the manila envelope and ripped its contents out and read as quickly as she humanly could.

_So the gold digger married the gold miner. You think that's enough do you, Ana? You think you're safe with all that security, with that husband of yours by your side? I would say you would be sadly mistaken, Ana Steele. Think of that time at work as a warm up, and even if I don't get you, there's a large picking for me to get through before I get to you._

_Yours forever, Jack_

Jack? Jack was now sending her mail? Something was going seriously wrong. Her subconscious and her inner goddess were frantically trying to gather reserves to deal with this. Both doing wild dances in their panic as they try to devise plans.

The emphasis on her surname made her heart accelerate so much the pounding took over her hearing and it was all she heard. _Thump, thump, thump._ The threat was now more than imposed on not just her life, but everyone around her. It was becoming more real by the minute. This all seemed to happen so fast. One moment it was a sexual harassment moment at work, the next he was stalking her at escalating rates and now, to top it all, he was targeting her _and_ her family. This was happening all too fast. Why was she surprised? Everything about her life with Christian was a whirlwind. Why would this be any better?

Maybe she had just been given the final push for her to take both her life and that of her unborn baby into account and reclaim what she needed and wanted. _It isn't just you now, Ana_, her subconscious almost hissed at her with a vicious glare. _You are being rather selfish._

The threat appeared to be the absolute final straw. Her mind was already set on going home, but now it was cemented. _Going back to Christian doesn't make you weak, Ana! It makes you sensible! It means that Christian more than proved himself and you're ready to resume life. _She knew that she hadn't really felt entirely safe in this apartment without Christian, and as stupid as it was, she wanted to just feel safe so she could sleep an entire night through. She had to think logically about this.

Every single little tiny piece of logic was only pushing her out of the door more and more. Christian loved her and the baby now. He had said so himself. She could hear the bags packing themselves already at that mere thought.

Of course, going home didn't change anything as long as she didn't want to change anything. She could continue to make him work and in response, Christian would get his kicks out of protecting her and controlling her safety until Jack was apprehended. It would be the best of both worlds. This would hopefully give them a new lease on the dynamics of their relationship.

Or - insanity kicked in momentarily now - did she play into Jack's game? Did she stick in the apartment and keep Christian away from her regardless of his attempts and give herself to Jack to protect herself? Or did she let him come for her? This plan, of course, would end in her death – either via pure pleasure or pain. Christian would make sure of that when he found out.

Not wavering from her decision to go home, she decided Christian didn't need to know about this note just yet. After all, with the amount of security around, she was more than a little safe – regardless of the note, she felt safe.

And Ana was not a weakling.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Where to, Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked as he slid into the driver's seat only an hour after getting her home from work. He knew full well where they were going after loading her bags into the boot, but he thought he would play dumb.

Ana relaxed, before smiling a little as she spoke, "Sawyer, take me to Escala."

"Of course, Mrs. Grey," He replied, looking at her in the middle mirror. "Would you like me to call ahead and let Mr. Grey know?"

Ana smiled, "No, I want to surprise him." _Oh, and boy was she was going to surprise her husband! Barely any silk on her body, wild hair, no panties_ – God she could feel his hands already.

She was never happier when she pulled away from her old apartment and began to make her way home. She was ready to give her all to Christian now that he was showing interest in both her and the baby he made this 'little blip' in life seem worthwhile.

After feeling him kiss her stomach the night before and talk to the baby, she knew they were going to survive this. She just had to keep faith and keep headstrong. She had to challenge him as much as he challenged her. She had to fight him for control and he had to share with her. She had to give this baby its father – the one that loved immensely and cared wholeheartedly like she knew Christian could.

Her mind raced over her thoughts of Christian. She knew from Mia and Elliot and even Mrs. Jones that he was just placating his life with work until he could see her, but she was readying to unleash him from their mini hell. She was going to let him take her however he wanted to. If that meant into the playroom then so be it, if it meant in the bedroom then that would be where. If he wanted to test other surfaces in the apartment then she would let him. She just wanted to be reunited with him wholly and she was only minutes away from that happening. With the cognitive thoughts taking her over, she wore the most genuine smile possible. She was finally feeling like life was slotting back together.

_This is the life you wanted. You wanted to give him all, Ana, and he will have it all. You will make him see that this baby is not the end of the world, only the beginning. He will know that he will be forever loved and wanted regardless. _

As she relaxed, with her hand coursing her stomach, she looked up to see where they were, but only felt the impact of being hit sideways on with such high velocity had it not been for the seatbelt she would have been catapulted inside the car.

As unconsciousness dripped in and out, her thoughts were consumed with only a few things._ Christian. Christian. I want Christian. Save me, Christian. Save us, Fifty. Little Blip!_

Ana never stood a chance.


	9. Taken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Who loves me here for getting another update out there? ;) You all asked so nicely, that you get a review at my kinder normal time! Thank you for all of the reviews, and I hope you enjoy what's going to unfold..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Nine_

* * *

"What is it, Taylor?" Christian slowly acknowledged Taylor's unsteady presence in the room. Looking up, he saw something was really wrong.

"Sawyer was involved in a severe car crash earlier, Mr. Grey," Taylor said as he stepped into the kitchen where Mrs Jones was cooking and Christian was working silently.

"Is he okay?" He asked as he continued to read through documents as Mrs. Jones. Not even anticipating the velocity of what had happened.

"He's not doing too good, Sir, but he requested you get to him as soon as," Taylor continued and flicked his gaze between Mrs Jones and Christian. "He didn't say why exactly. He just told me he needed me to get you there as soon as possible."

Pushing all of the documentation "Let's go," He didn't ask any other questions on Sawyer, but he did still for a moment. After Jack going from stalking Ana from her fire escape to following her he needed verification on one matter. "Who's with Ana?" He asked as he stood watching Taylor.

"Ryan is now stationed out front," He confirmed and then followed Christian out of the apartment.

Christian spent all of the drive to the hospital ringing Ana. He had to let her know that Sawyer was no longer outside of her apartment waiting on any disturbance to occur. _Why the hell was he driving when he should be outside Ana's apartment?_ Christian swallowed the foreboding as it formed a lump in his throat and his worry started to escalate into overdrive. He knew he had to go to Ana, but Sawyer _needed_ to see him.

Finding they were at the hospital, Christian hadn't relented on trying to get hold of Ana, but now he was starting to get angry at her. She knew he would worry himself sick if she didn't answer. "God damnit, Ana," He grumbled as he got out of the car and hit redial. "Do you know where he is, Taylor?" Christian asked as he ended another failed call.

"Yes Sir," Taylor responded and allowed Christian to follow him the entire way to Sawyer's hospital room.

"What the hell happened?" Christian asked as Sawyer looked to him the moment he was through the hospital door, his body beginning to swell and bruise. He knew he would cover these bills, but first things first, he wanted details. "Why weren't you stationed outside the apartment like you were supposed to be?"

"Sir," Sawyer grunted as he pulled the wires from his aching body, "We were on our way to Escala. I had Mrs. Grey in the back with me."

Christian felt the blood fall from his face, making him pale entirely, "Ana was in the car?"

"Yes, Sir," Sawyer said as he pushed the nurse away again, "I was taking her back to Escala, when we were nearly there we were side swiped. I never had chance to react. I don't remember anything else, but when I came to, I tried to get out helping Mrs. Grey, but she was already gone."

"Gone?" He asked breathless. _This couldn't be happening! This wasn't happening!_

"Gone, Sir," Sawyer repeated. "So was the car that hit us. She wasn't there and the back of the car took the brunt of the crash. She shouldn't have made it out of that on her own, and I don't think she did. I think this was a planned attack." As he said that, the nurse tried again to get him to lie down, "Leave me the hell alone and get me the damn discharge papers."

Looking at Sawyer as he fought off the nurses, Christian knew this man was going to fight to get Ana back. In true Christian form he knew he could simply just fire Sawyer, like he had with Prescott, but he knew from the police reports he would see that Sawyer was doing nothing wrong. He was not in the wrong at all and Christian couldn't penalise him for that. He was one of his most trusted security members under Taylor and Christian would not believe that he had put Ana's life in danger – not when she was coming home.

"Sawyer," Christian began to say as his mind began to detach from reality, "You'll stay here until the doctors are satisfied." Hearing his phone ring, he grabbed it and answered it. A part of him praying it was Ana by some divine means of magic. "Ethan, what's up?" Christian snapped into the phone tensely. He had no time for this, he had to find his wife.

"They're gone," His brother spoke in the same tone, both Grey brothers feeling the loss gathering. "Kate and Mia were gone. They went to the gym, but Reynolds never picked them up because they were just gone."

"No," Christian managed to say as the air in his lungs got tighter

"He's after you and Ana," Elliot spoke up suddenly, his fearful tone only becoming more prominent. "He left a note in Mia's bag, and a picture of Ana, Christian. He has all three of them, but Ana doesn't look too good."

Feeling sick, Christian just ended the call without another word and backed out of the room, fully aware of the concern now on him. He kept his facade on until he was out of the room and in the corridor.

Sinking to the floor, Christian ran his hands through his hair with hard pressure and let out a sorrowful growl at the idea of Ana being in danger, and to top it all, his sister and his brother's fiancée were now caught up in this too.

It was one failure after another.

Why did Ana love him again? Why did anyone love him?

He had broken every promise he had ever made to Ana and his family.

He was the world's worst husband, son, brother and friend he knew it now, but that didn't mean he was unable to go for redemption.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Waking up, Ana groaned as pain tightened all over her body. Every single pain receptor burnt in her system and she could only remember the impact of the crash, over and over again. It was a consistent memory of how the crash occurred and her knee jerk reaction was to protect the baby – _Little Blip!_ Her hand flung onto her tender stomach and as the cold from the floor registered against her cheek, Ana finally realised that something was seriously not right at all.

_Sawyer!_ Her subconscious screamed in spite of her headache and she tried to move as she remembered the unbelievable moment of impact. Grinding her teeth together with pain and squeezing her eyes shut, she gave up momentarily before becoming aware that someone was with her here – whenever _here_ was – and began pushing herself up ready for a fight.

"Ana, Ana, Ana," Jack's voice pierced into her pain and thoughts and he laughed as she stalled her movements to look at him. A swift blow to her side followed by another before he heard her scream out at him to stop as she collapsed back down. "Why should I? You had this coming to you, you bitch. For ever leading me on, for SIP. You deserve what I have planned for you. I deserve the money you're worth to Christian Grey. So why should I stop?"

"I'm pregnant," Ana whispered as she wrapped her arms around her aching ribs. "Please stop."

Jack chuckled maliciously at that connotation as Ana began to cry at him. "Look at you, all weak and pathetic," He said as he pulled her up by her hair. "And all it took was me taking out your car and kidnapping you," He said and dropped her back down to the floor. She was worth so much more to him now than ever before.

Looking out as the pain stole her senses, all Ana could do was attempt a fight against her restraints, but slowed as she realised that Kate and Mia were looking on. _What were they doing here?_ They didn't deserve this, any of this. They didn't deserve to be here, tied up and gagged.

As her mind rallied around the memory of Jack attempting something in the kitchen of the office, she felt the heavy weight of blame as it came down on her like ten tonne weights. This was all her fault. This was all down to her that they were caught up in this looking so afraid at what was to come.

"What have I done?" Ana asked as she watched Jack go to leave the room and she was left with the watchful eyes of the two people she saw as sisters. Between the overriding pain, the panic in her and watching Kate and Mia look so scared, she was weakening by the minute. _C'mon, Ana! You're stronger than this! You beat him once, you can beat him again_. She knew she had to become strong and fight back for survival.

Jack laughed, stalling in the doorway, "You met that husband of yours that's what."

There was her one weakness – her husband, her Christian, her _Fifty Shades_.

Taking some self-preservation, Ana pushed herself up, giving up getting free from her chains, "Please let them go. Your problem is with me, Jack. Don't bring them into this." Bringing herself to her knees, Ana hugged herself as her ribs fought against her, breathing through her entire body pain she knew she had to beg. "You don't need them here."

"I like having them here," Jack snidely spoke out and laughed as he looked to them as they sat scared of his every move. He was loving the power this situation was giving him.

"You have me though," She began to cry; knowing the bounty upon her head was bigger than that of Mia's or Kate's. Her tears weren't even for her anymore. They were all for her friends, her family. "Please, Jack, keep me, not them. They're nothing to you."

Leaning in and grabbing her harshly, Jack pulled her up again roughly making her gasp from the pain prickling across her scalp, "This time I'm in control, you gold digging whore." He then lashed out, allowing that night in the office to show its consequence violently.

Feeling her head hit the wall with harsh impact, Ana slumped to the ground. Her subconscious screamed at her about the baby, about Christian, about Mia and Kate. It was asking her to stay awake, to fight for her family, but it was all futile.

None of it mattered, because once the black took over, her subconscious silenced and with it her worries dispersed into complete nothingness.

_Bliss._


	10. Lose The Fight Or Not

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _You were going to get an early update, but it's been a busy day, even busier evening! But you're getting your update now... I hope you enjoy..._

_Just so you're aware... I know what's happening all the way up until chapter fourteen ;) It's all written and waiting for your eyes =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ten_

* * *

Coming too, Ana flinched as she felt a hand running down her cheek, igniting all of the tender nerve endings. She whimpered and tried to get away, but she wasn't allowed to move. She could feel she was in a different room, and no longer bound at all, and she convinced that this was Jack.

"Ana, it's Kate," Kate's voice came softly, "It's only me. I'm looking after you. He's not here."

Exhaling, Ana broke a little as she with her best friend, "I'm sorry I never told you," Ana managed to tell her best friend dryly as she slowly looked up to see her woeful eyes watching her. It was the only thing she felt like saying to Kate. "Christian had thrown me out already when I told him, and I've been trying to get him to fight to get me back. I was scared to tell anyone until I knew we were okay. Now," She shrugged, albeit painful, but she had other response. "What was the point in torturing him like that when this ends up happening?"

Biting her tongue, Kate knew now was not the time for sharp comments. "The man can put up with a little bit of torture," Kate joked, hearing Ana chuckle a little was worth it even through the pain. "He will save you and he will prove how much he loves you. I mean the man has been bending backwards since you two separated."

Pushing herself up, Ana ignored her screaming body and slid up next to Kate and realised that Mia was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Mia?" _Christian won't forgive you if anything happens to her!_

"Jack's making her get us some water so we can clean you up a little," Kate replied, not letting on the minor detail that Mia was dragged from the room. "You look like crap, Steele."

"My head's killing me," Ana said as she put her head back a little to rest it against the wall. "We need to find a way out of here."

Kate had to smile, "Now there's the Ana I'm used to."

"I'm not going down without a fight," Ana bit back and then pushed herself up, ready to inspect the room. She ignored her subconscious and inner goddess telling her to rest and continued to do what she needed to for survival.

"I think you need to rest," Kate said as she watched Ana begin to exhaust her injured body. "For you and the baby, I mean, you were a car crash, Ana. Are you okay?" She quickly asked, "He didn't hurt the baby did he? I mean with the kicking?"

"I'm fine," Ana deflected quickly and saw Kate's gaze remain the same strength of worry. "What is it?"

"Jack had a video of the crash. He made us watch it. I know what that crash did to you and the car," Kate commented and watched Ana pale as she came back to their side of the room and slumped back down. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Ana sighed as her best friend's voice filled with regret and worry. "I don't expect you to be nice to me because of this predicament. I can handle your cold fury, Miss. Kavanagh." _God, here come the tears!_

"I might be angry with you, but I still care and love you, Steele," Kate said as she wrapped her arms around Ana's neck as her friend started to cry. "And I love baby Grey."

"Little Blip," Ana whispered sorrowfully into her best friend's neck as she tried to calm her crying.

Pulling away, she looked at her friend's distraught, "What did you call it?"

"Little Blip," Ana said meekly and sniffed. "Christian doesn't know I call it that. What if he never does?" Her fears were coming out without any thought between.

"Fighting talk, Ana Steele!" Kate reprimanded fiercely, using her friend's maiden name to make a point. "You will be back with your man soon, like I will be with mine."

"I want him now," Ana said and hated herself for becoming so vulnerable. _You were going home, Ana, that's all. You were so close to being home and it was taken from you_. Shaking her head –forgetful of the pounding for a moment – Ana drew strength from her inner goddess and her best friend. "You know what, I took him down once, I'll take Jack Hyde down again!"

"There she is!" Kate laughed as she saw Ana build back up, obviously finding a second wind.

"You're too lively," Jack commented from the suddenly open doorway pushing Mia towards them with a bowl of water and some towels. "You can clean her up quickly whilst I tell you the new plan."

Going to Ana's side, Mia had to smile at finally seeing her awake. "How you doing?" She asked, her voice barring some excitement are seeing her up with fire in her eyes.

"Don't talk, just clean, Bitch!" Jack cut in stepping towards them.

"Back away, Jack," Ana snapped at him. _If I had the energy I would kill you! _Her subconscious had turned into a lion, ready to rip this man apart. "I think you're having enough fun."

"That tells me everything," Mia commented before wetting the small towel to clean some of the blood on Ana off. She whispered apologises as she ran over the large cut to the side of Ana's head, the one made from her head connecting with the wall.

Watching the women fall into silence, Jack began to pace. "Your husband works faster than I expected him to," Jack commented with displeasure, the words almost sounding like they were leaving the bad taste of rot in his mouth. "I guess we'll have to work faster." He went forward and grabbed Kate, "Starting with you."

"Jack!" Ana hissed as she leapt up to get Kate back.

"Don't," Kate warned her and gave her a look she knew spoke volumes. _You're pregnant for Christ Sakes! Don't always be the martyr!_

"You know what," Jack commented, after seeing the pain etch across Ana's face at seeing Kate be taken he was upping the ante. "You're coming too," Jack lunged and grabbed Mia too, pulling Kate along roughly.

Both women gave her the same intense gaze that told her not to fight this. _They're strong females, Ana. You're all so alike! Have faith in them to fight if they need to!_ All she could do was remain slumped down in her spot and listen to Mia and Kate rather than fight them and feel their wrath later. She bit her lip, trying not to cry at how useless she was feeling. _It's like leading the lambs for slaughter!_

"I'll be back for you soon, and we'll look at a nice little reunion for you and your husband," Jack shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared with the two girls.

Ana watched the door close, and subsequently, and felt herself become fearful at their fate rather than her own. Running a hand over her stomach, she sent a prayer up for someone – anyone – to protect Little Blip and allow her to allow this chance with Christian to blossom.

Sensing Jack coming back, Ana swallowed hard and braced herself. She felt pain lance through her harshly as he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. At that moment he was the only thing between her standing and hitting the floor.

Dragging Ana out, his hand gripped around her forearm in a dangerous clasp, he felt her hesitate, "I don't work alone," He told her as two men shifted Mia and Kate's lifeless bodies. "They're going to be deliveries for you lovely husband to find."

"Are th-they-" Ana choked on her words as bile built in her throat at seeing her friends limp bodies be carried from a room to the back of minivan.

"They're not dead," Jack laughed as he watched Ana's fear appear all over again. "Drugged, but not dead. He gets them back in one piece." He then threw her into the back of the car and watched her look to him, "You, however, I'm not sure how you're going back to him."

Even though Ana knew she was giving in easily, the plan forming in her head was that wherever they were going, Christian would be called to join them. After all, Jack was hell bent on getting Christian this time.

Seeing Mia and Kate be thrown into one minivan, Ana had no fighting chance as Jack shoved her into another.

All she could continue do was think like a fighter or admit defeat to everything.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sitting in Escala, Christian had barely moved from his place on the bed in the red room. It was the only room off limits to anyone unless Christian said so, and it was the place that he had most memories of Ana – good and bad.

His thoughts were soon becoming so consumed with Ana and their baby.

Sudden realisation dawned. Was this where his and Ana's unborn child was made? Was it made from the perfect unison of their bodies, in the middle of heated sex? He could speculate where the baby was conceived, but he also started to predict where she might lose it too. Was it in that crash, already gone? How about whenever she was now or would end up? What about when he got her back? Chances were that the stress would grip her body and wreak havoc. Not only that, but she had been in a crash that left a car totalled and was now held captive. Chances were looking slim for her keeping that baby now.

_What about not at all, Christian?_

Sitting there, the satin sheets fisted in his clenched hands, he remembered the stamina Ana had acquired. He remembered how much strength she held and how she could control a situation if need be. He really needed to give her more credit than he ever had done before.

He felt his phone go off and he checked, trying not to allow his hope to radiate out that Ana was free and wanting to come home entirely.

What he was faced with was nothing of hope apart from one thing – seeing his wife alive.

Christian shook as he was confronted with the gaunt, fearful face of Ana. She had a bruise marring her chest and up her neck and along her jaw. There was blood sticking to her skin. She looked exhausted and dishevelled and he could see she had been crying. His heart ached at the mere sight of her and he hated how caught up in this life she was.

He wanted her in his arms so badly.

Nothing mattered anymore - The fights, his anger problems, his need for control. All of it was pointless seeing her like that, knowing that she was in the hands of evil. In some twisted way, Christian took the blow of the blame and weakened even more.

Christian Grey was being deduced to the vulnerable child he once had been. That same child that could do nothing for himself, except keep quiet and withdraw from life. The child that had nothing at all to his name, but a failed and corrupt childhood. _No!_ He would not be that person. He was Christian Grey, filthy rich CEO, who had a wife that had brought him his heart. She was the one that had unlocked so much in him, had created him into the man he had wanted to be. Ana was his creator, whether anyone knew that, but if she died, she would be his biggest killer.

He needed to get her back and he would – _Alive_.

As if by some sick trick by God, his phone flashed alive and Ana's face appeared as her number rang him

"Ana!" He said as he immediately answered, his tone didn't hard his hope and he realised that when the voice that answered him was nothing near the voice of Ana.

"Evening Christian," Jack spoke smugly and Christian could almost see him smiling. "I thought I would just ring to see if you were holding up and if my little surprise had arrived."

"Christian! You need to see this!" Elliot shouted through the door. "Please! Now!"

"Keep me on the line!" Jack chirped merrily down the line at Christian. "It's obviously just has."

Christian listened to him and ran from the room, following his brother as he ran for the service lift, only to stop and feel his stomach constrict. There was his sister and his brother's fiancée slumped into the elevator, bound with cable ties, duct tape covering their lips, their eyes closed, a white manila envelope placed upon them meticulously.

Pushing past everyone to get there, Christian took the envelope from their unconscious bodies as Elliot and Ethan rushed in. Tearing into it, Christian was confronted with a photo of Ana in the car after it was totalled and he felt his eyes burn with tears.

"I will kill you!" Christian bellowed down the phone as he realised that just passed the phone call, was his wife, probably listening in on the call. That Ana was alive in this state.

"You do that and I'll make sure she's dead first," Jack sneered down the line, his tone hot with fury, but there were elements of mirth just waiting for an escape. "Now Christian Grey, I'm in Ana's apartment," Jack told him simply. "I think it's time you came and saw your wife in person, Mr. Grey."

Christian took no prisoners whilst fleeing Escala.


	11. My Collateral

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:** _Even earlier update than usual, guys! This, and chapter 12, happen to be the funnest chapters to write so I hope you enjoy them... Thank you for all of the amazing reviews – you guys seriously rock! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eleven_

* * *

"Shut up," Jack sneered as Ana whimpered as he pushed her down against the wall, tying her hands to exposed pipe work in her apartment as he did so. He had no remorse for the hurt he was inflicting and he would continue this until he had the desired effects or received results. "You should enjoy being tied up."

Ana's eyes bulged, "E-excuse me?"

Snickering, Jack tightened the cable tie so her hands rid up the piping more. "You heard me," Was all he told her as he left her be against the wall on the far side of her bedroom.

Watching him distance himself from her, she began to feel the pull radiate all the way up her chest cavity, a small trickle creating a singed pain upwards into her arms as they were tied into place. She shifted her body weight to try to form some type of pain management, but it was futile. Placing her head to her arms, she rested for a moment and attempted to conjure some self made pain relief.

_Distraction! Ana distract yourself!_ Her subconscious was rapidly filtering through paperwork for a distraction worthy of working, and then bingo, she had one.

Raising her head, Ana watched as Jack traced his own invisible foot prints on the carpet as he walked with calculating thoughtfulness. "Why did you take Mia and Kate if you were just going to hand them back?" Ana asked out loud in a confused tone, "You just took them, didn't hurt them, and you just gave them back."

Jack chuckled as he paced, "I wanted your family to have a little heart stopping moment to realise that you three were gone, and they worked as perfect presents. You'll be the best present when I let him have you back. It won't be pretty," He heard no response from her at that, complete silence until the shock dissolved and her body squirmed to fight for a way out, but she whimpered as the piping burnt into her. "Will you shut the fuck up?" Jack practically exploded at the sound of her whimpers became a constant. He thought her asking was a ruse; a way to distract him, but he realised he was slowly burning her and the distraction was all for her.

"It's burning," Ana commented back and looked up at her hands. "I don't have the energy to do anything dangerous, Jack. You made sure of that. Please just untie me from this pipe."

Assessing the moment, Jack stepped in, hesitating momentarily before releasing her, "No smart ass moves."

"None," She responded honestly and he cut the cable tie to free her hands. He watched her soothe her sore wrists and in one swift moment she turned the rubbing motion into a full powered punch into his groin.

He hadn't expected it one bit.

Ana worked fast, the moment he hit the floor, cupping his manhood, she lunged and got the gun and shot it regardless of her failing body. She saw the bullet pierce his leg, blood spraying out as the metal ripped though his muscles. For a moment she actually was disappointed it wasn't another part of his body.

Seeing red, Jack lunged for her before she had a chance to fire a second round. "You stupid bitch," He said as he hit her, gritting through the pain created in his leg. He smacked her across the face so hard her body flew a little before impacting with the floor with a harsh thud, her head making a sickening crunch with the ground as her body turned to fluid in a moment of shock.

When she had enough sense to realise what was happening, Ana found herself tied back up, this time her wrists against the scolding pipe and she couldn't resist the urge to just whimper out louder than ever before. Jack had lowered her arms, making her chest more open and the pain reduced some, for that she was thankful, but in doing so, he had been able to make sure her hands were more secure around the pipe.

"Jack, please loosen this," Ana pleaded as the burning sensation never ceased, her movements only worsened it; there was no relief for her.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you out, you crazy bitch," He retorted and went over to her bed, taking the cord from the bathroom robe in order to tied it around his leg, "Fuck!" He bellowed through his own pain and then hobbled over to the window and sniggered as he heard familiar noises and saw the awaiting police, ambulances and Grey family. "Seems your husband brought back up."

"He won't bring them up here," She commented as she watched him close the curtains so that no visual of him could be seen. "He's not stupid."

"Oh, I know he's not," Jack scoffed as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg. "I know he kept his sordid little secret for years. Seems his stupidity came when he met you," Jack accused maliciously. "The stupid gold digging whore turned that man into nothing."

Ana had done enough to make sure that none of Jack's words hurt her, but slowly the venomous snake of doubt had made its way into her common sense and was ripping it apart. She started to feel like she had metaphorically torn Christian apart and was nothing but a worthless bitch in his life.

She had no time to dwell it seemed as fate intervened.

"Ana!" Came Christian's voice as the door bounced off of the wall just behind it.

Jack put his fingers to his lips as he picked the knife up off of the bed, Ana's eyes bulged once more not knowing it had been there, and Jack allowed Christian to come searching for them.

Feeling her breathing becoming erratic, Ana tried to relax, but she had images of the knife piercing Christian's body, maiming him, killing him. Everything fazed together; she forgot about Jack, about the pains, about her own safety and her tunnel vision just waited on Christian.

"Ana!" Christian's voice was closer this time that it had been. He was coming now; he was just outside the room!

Hearing Christian was like hearing God, but seeing him was like kissing with the devil – it caused Ana's damnation.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Some form of relief took over Christian as he realised the gunshot was not at Ana, but by Ana straight into Jack's leg. It was the first thing he realised before sensing movement from his peripheral vision on his left.

Seeing that Jack was going to go for Christian, Ana felt her heart stop. "Jack!" Ana screamed in a bloodied cry to stop him, and she was amazed to see it work. Jack stalked away from Christian, not letting his guard down to Christian's potential peril, never turning his back to the crazed and exhausted looking man. He knew Christian would fight, and he knew he was strong and Jack Hyde refused to take chances.

Christian watched his wife, his Ana, and he had to swallow hard. She looked so damaged and injured, so small and vulnerable even if the strength in her voice proved otherwise. He hated to see her like this, and now that he had her in front of him, but couldn't get to her. He needed a way to get her out and seek medical care. He had to save her.

Remembering the gunshot he heard, he soon realised Jack had taken a bullet to the leg, and Christian felt both a rush of pride and anger burst into his veins, heating them with the adrenaline. His wife was a constant source of surprise, but she did it at the most breathtakingly best and worse times. This time being whilst she was held hostage.

"What will it take for you to let me take my wife and leave here?" Christian asked, his focus flicking from Ana to Jack. "Name your price."

Jack smirked in glee, "Five million, Grey. Five million in the next hour." He then laughed as he watched Christian calculate ways to get the money and fast. "To up the pressure, I'm going to show you the time limit you're on with your collateral price."

Christian knew he couldn't get that money without leaving the apartment. He felt his hope wane and his eye traced over his wife before he spoke again. She was looking at him; so much pain and elation swirling together in her gaze that it hurt. She was so happy to see him, but he could do nothing to help her. "Collateral prize?" Christian questioned, but the realisation hit him soon. "She is no one's collateral! She's my wife!"

Laughing as his paced backwards towards Ana's side, Jack pointed at her with the knife, "Making her _my_ collateral. All the time I have her, you'll obey me with such ease. So if I don't get my money, you don't get you wife," Jack said as it twirled the knife around in his hand and readied it on her, all whilst he pulled the gun from his waistband and aimed it directly at Christian, but looked to Ana quickly with a smirk. "And if he doesn't get me the money, I won't give you back to your husband, Ana."

"You don't have to do this," Ana whispered. Jack had just used Christian as a threat - her biggest weakness. "You have no need to do this."

"I'm securing my fortune, _Anastasia_," Jack told her as he readied the knife, his gaze casting between husband and wife. "I won't kill her because then you have nothing left and I get nothing. I'm just going to hurt her enough to give us a time limit, Mr. Grey." Holding his gun steady, Jack looked down the barrel at Christian whose eyes were not on him, but his wife and he took a step closer immediately feeling Ana's quiet fear.

"No," Ana pleaded as Jack trained the knife at her chest, his gun still steadied on Christian. "No, please, don't, no, Jack," She continued to beg weakly for her life. Her breathing becoming so erratic and scared that the words were stalled and separated. "Don't do this, Jack, please."

"You do that and you're a dead man," Christian was becoming increasingly agitated; his vision was verging on blood red. He knew if he moved, the gun pointed at him would explode and he would be a dead man before he even made it within breathing distance of Ana. He could do nothing but hopelessly watch. "This won't achieve anything! You don't have to do this."

Seeing him take a step forward, Ana's heart stopped. "Christian," Ana spoke up, her fear at him getting hurt taking over. "Don't do anything stupid. Please. I won't survive if he hurts you." She knew that comment wasn't one sided. She knew it worked that way for them both, but to see him hurt would scar her more than anything else.

_I won't survive if he hurts you – more than he has_! "He doesn't need to hurt you though! He does that and he's a dead man for sure!" Christian bellowed. _Oh, my Ana, you are so getting a spanking for doing this to me! My selfless, loving, protecting, strong Ana._

Jack snickered, "Oh, but I do need to do this. I'm securing my collateral prize," Jack told Christian and then, without another word, put his plan into complete action. He didn't care for sentiments or love, Jack was working on his own wealth. He could use Ana's health as his bargaining tool. "Let the time limit begin."

Feeling the knife penetrate her body, Ana closed her eyes as she felt the searing rip through her chest and then her shortness of breath took over. The hold of the knife became lose and she wondered if Jack had pulled back entirely, but she soon looked into Christian's horrified expression and realised all wasn't what she thought. Looking down, she saw the crimson soaking into her top, but she also saw the knife as it remained lodged in her chest. The partial piece of the knife that wasn't sitting in her chest and shoulder was glistening at her slightly.

She had the desperate urge to pull at it, but with her hands tied she could only look at it as it sat completely still in a place it shouldn't be.

Silenced with fear and confusion at how this all had happened and at what to do, her subconscious screamed at her like it had that first night of their separation. Except this time, it was for totally different reasons.

_Fifty! Fifty! Fifty! Baby Fifty!_


	12. Becoming Feral

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry for leaving you waiting longer than anticipated! Between work last night, feeling ill and ending up sleeping I didn't get to update... So I left you with _**that**_ cliff-hanger... Seems you all loved it ;) Today, I set myself the deal of getting chapter 14 finished and chapter 15 started to update before I update again so I'm still ahead a bit... and that's what I did... So I'm going to shut up, thank you all and allow you to read... Enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twelve_

* * *

Rage pulsated through Christian's entire being. There wasn't a part of him that wasn't shaking with the anger that was firing him up, readying him to dare take on Jack. "You let me get to her!" Christian bellowed, his tone tight with fury, "I'll give you every dollar I have, if you just let me get to her!"

Christian's main aim was to now get to his wife and save her. Her life was on the line now, hanging in the balance and he would rather take a chance than leave her sitting there helpless. The image of her bruised and battered, tied with a knife protruding from her chest was not going to leave his memory in this lifetime. He would give up his life just to get to her to help ease the image, to touch her, kiss her, whatever.

"Every dollar?" Jack asked and looked to Ana with an impressed smirk. Glancing back, Jack rose his eyebrows with expectation that this was just a lie.

Nodding, Christian didn't lose his cool, his tone stayed steady as his spoke with certainty. "Every _single_ dollar," Christian repeated with ease. His money was useless to him if he didn't have Ana – Life would be useless without her.

"Oh wow, every dollar," Jack chided, obviously enjoying this torture he had created. "She must mean something to you," Jack spoke as he limped across the room a little. He could feel the blood loss taking effect on him, but he was absorbing the pain, using it to his advantage.

"She's my wife, money doesn't even come into it," Christian fought back, feeling his nerves blowing up with each passing minute. His palms were twitching, and not for the good reason, but because he was becoming feral.

"She's a gold digging bitch, Christian!" Jack exclaimed, putting his hands out for emphasis, the gun now point at no one as Jack started a new triad. "Open your eyes and see her for what little she is worth," He said and kicked her hard at the top of her thigh making her scream out with aggravated and fresh pain. "You can make one call so choose wisely."

His loss of attention was his downfall as he went from standing to feeling the force of a fully grown, well built man land on him. It took him a moment or two to register that Christian was on him, pulling punch after punch, immobilising him with such force.

Reaching out, trying to find the gun, Jack felt the gun at his fingertips and immediately felt the power radiating back into his body. When he managed a firm grip, he drew it up, still taking Christian's hits, making him believe he was winning and then with a smirk, he held the gun up to Christian's head. Jack heard Ana begin to cry and he laughed. Christian stopped hitting as Ana's crying and pleas finally burst into his hearing and he realised that Jack could end it all. "Get the hell off me and make your call."

Standing up, Christian shook his head, "Let me get her help and then you'll get your money."

Jack shook his head, "Not the deal," Jack commented. "Your mother's a doctor, she' downstairs. I've seen her, you can call her for advice," Jack told Christian, "That is the only help you're allowed for your whore of a wife!"

Christian bit his tongue, controlling all of his irrationalities. This man knew what his mother looked like, knew about her and was withholding out on getting help for Ana. "If she dies, you don't get any money!" He pointed at Ana, his tone venomous once more.

Jack smirked evilly at that, "Better start dialling," Jack said and tossed his phone over to Christian as she came to stand between Ana and Christian. Jack wiped the blood he had been ignoring from his lip. He then coerced Christian to dial with a simple hand gesture and watched as the call was obviously immediately answered.

"Mom, I'm not allowed help up, but Ana's been stabbed," Christian said, trying to keep his tone even and stop the fear from rising to noticeable levels. He wanted to cry at how weak and useless he felt at protecting his wife, but he refused. He had to be strong and he had to fight.

"No! Money first," Jack said hitting the butt of the gun to Christian's head. He watched Christian's head lull forward before he gained composure again, "You sort the money first, then you get to sort your wife." He raised the gun up, but Ana's voice stopped him.

"Stop it," Ana cried out weakly, "Don't hurt him. Please."

Christian, recovering his bearings quickly, haphazardly patted around for the phone. As he raised it to his ear, he could hear his mom screaming at him and winced, "Mom," His voice calmed her down. "I'm going to ring the bank to liquidate all of my money. I need someone to get there and pick it up. You have to be back within the hour. Ana's hurt, please, you have to do this as quickly as possible."

"Tell them you'll ring them back after you've sorted things at the bank," Jack said as he paced a little, already able to smell the paper of the money. He phased Christian out as his attention and came to focus on Ana, "So pregnant, eh? I bet the little sucker isn't alive after this."

Ana paled once more, and cried out unashamedly at the idea. She was losing all of her strength with each struggled breath, and the pain was becoming too much. She had managed to forget about Little Blip until then. All of the nasty, vindictive scenarios had been forgotten and lost in the back of her mind until now.

"Stop torturing my wife or I'll stop taking your command," Christian cut in seeing the emotional pain Ana was being inflicted with.

"Then I'll fill you with bullets," Jack said and pointed the gun back at him with more precision. He looked at the distraught look on Ana's face, "Not sure she would cope with that." He continued to speak even as Christian rushed the bank. "I should have put that blade in your back. Stab you there like you did me."

"You did that all on your own," Ana bit back, she might be feeling incredibly weak, but she wasn't about to let her sharp wit weaken. "Even here I took you on and shot you. If you were some strong, clever man you wouldn't have let that happen. _Again_."

"Like your husband?" Jack asked snidely.

"My husband is twice the man you'll ever be," Ana retorted. _No matter what!_

"Hmm, one that threw you out on your arse when you're with child," Jack made the comment with malice and ice and saw how it struck Ana. "You should have taken his money and ran like hell, Ana."

_Don't listen Ana! He's trying to catch you out._ "Why would I do that?" Ana asked Jack as suddenly the heated sensation erupted in her wrists. In all of the chaos that had broke out she had forgotten about the pain, now, however, with Jack calming and making Christian ring his bank it was quiet and collective. "I'm not in it for the money." After speaking, Ana slumped, her head feel light headed as the lack of oxygen registered with the constant blood flow.

"It's done," Christian broke into Jack's torment. "Carrick's going to get the money now. He should be half an hour tops. Now please let me get to my wife," Christian almost sounded too desperate but it worked.

"Knock yourself out, and remember to ring mommy dearest," Jack said and hobbled over to the bed, immediately relishing the pain relief it gave him. "Bitch won't have much longer left in her."

Ignoring his snide comments, Christian dropped to his knees by Ana, "Oh God, Ana, I'm so sorry."

Biting her lip, she looked at him and before she could be told off for biting down on her lower lip she spoke. "Don't let me lose the baby, Christian," She sobbed out at him. Here he was, her mercurial man, his eyes alive with fear, his hands attempting to save her, but not knowing how to. "I can't lose the baby. Not when you just started to love it."

"You aren't losing our child, Ana," He told her and kissed her as if to verify that claim and quickly he hit recall on the phone and quickly put it on speaker. "Mom," Christian breathed as his hand continued to hover around the knife in her chest as if not knowing what to do next. "Her breathing's getting worse, if I take the knife out-"

"The knife's still in place?" Grace cut off his sentence.

"In her chest," He told her simply, his brow beginning to sweat, his voice quivering.

"Do not remove the knife," Grace tells her son in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Remove that and you risk compromising her breathing."

"It's already compromised!" Christian bellows in frustration. "Untie her," Christian demanded Jack to take orders, he had done the worse damage – he had hurt Ana, his Ana.

"No can do, Mr. Grey," Jack says snidely, his tone full of gleeful malice. "She stays like that."

Turning to face the man who was enjoying this too much, Christian bent and broke, without a moment's thought, Christian reacted to every live wire emotion within him. Jack's guard was down, the gun on the bed, his focus on his still bleeding leg. Taking his opportunity, Christian flew at the man, tackling him from the bed and unleashing a furious beating. The punches he issued earlier were nothing compared to this. Christian was beyond feral now, he was wild and uncontrollable.

"Christian," Ana called out weakly over the punches. "Christian, please," She tried but he was faraway now, lost in his own hatred. "Christian, come back to me." Her voice was weak, but it worked and Christian stopped, looking down at the blooded face of Jack as he now lay unmoving and seemingly not breathing on the floor, "Christian."

Looking up, his breaths heavy, his eyes steeled over, his skin splattered with Jack's blood. Seeing his wife calmed him, cooled his anger. Climbing off of Jack's lifeless body, he went back to Ana, grabbing the phone. "Get up here now." He then dropped the phone and searched for something to cut the cable ties away from Ana's cut and bleeding wrists.

As he cut her free, he held onto her wrists, being mindful of the cuts on them from the ties and memories of using them on cascaded him. Never again would he bind her up with them; never, ever. He heard her groan as her body finally lost its tense posture and she fell into his arms freely.

"Christian," He breathing got worse, her voice verging on breaking. "I love you, Christian," She whispered and her sudden crying made her breathing hitch painfully. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry for not calling and I'm sorry for ever making you mad. I'm sorry for not coming home sooner," Her rant was erratic and her breathing mirrored that.

"Shh," Christian soothed, "We can have this chat in the morning, Mrs Grey." He tried to remain normal, trying to give her some point of their semi-perfect life to enjoy. "I love you too," He relented in telling her, scared that if she lost consciousness he would miss the chance to tell. "This last fortnight has been the best and worse week, Ana. You made me realise so much, and I love you for that even more. We have a family starting up, Baby. Just fight, Ana, please fight."

"Don't let me die," Ana whispered at her husband as he cradled her body completely aware of the knife. "I said I wouldn't leave you, don't let me." _I need you to fight for me, Christian! It's getting too hard to do it alone._

"Oh, Ana, I won't let you die. Not my Ana," He vowed as he held, kissing the top of her head. He still hadn't removed the knife, but he was well aware of his mother and Taylor running into the room with back up and EMTs. "Just promise me you'll come home for good."

As consciousness slipped away, she heard her name being called out to her, "I already was finally coming home for good." She finally got lost in the painless oblivion, no longer able to hold on and fight against the pain and struggle.

The help was there, but she couldn't be strong anymore.

Even in the darkness, Christian's hauntingly painful scream of her name was still something only her nightmares held.


	13. Reality of Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Aren't you guys lucky? I'm giving you a nice new update ;) Thank you as always, you guys really do rock! This is a past 2AM update for me... So I really do apologise for any and all mistakes..._

_So I hope you enjoy..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

Christian looked at what had become of his life in the last thirty six hours. Every moment he had spent holding his breath, scared to breathe, blink, even think just in case he missed something, but now, he was losing his battle to keep his eyes open and watchful over his unconscious wife.

He knew his only reason to sleep was not the only reason. He knew he needed to sleep, but he was scared to see her hurt again; he was scared to feel that rush of endorphins as he punched Jack Hyde so much he turned into a brain dead man. He was just scared to be reminded of that night in the apartment.

"_Don't let me die... I said I wouldn't leave you, don't let me."_

_Feeling like his breath was stolen from him as her body was surrounded, Christian felt beyond helpless. "She was awake," Christian stuttered as he was made to lay her down against the hard bedroom floor and leave her there. "Why isn't she awake?" He sounded like a child once more, but his last nerve had finally died a horrible death. He looked to his mother with as much desperation as his tone held._

_Grace, having knelt by Ana, looked briefly up, "The movement of getting her untied and into your arms probably was too much for her body to keep up with." She saw that her son wasn't settled by that idea. Having listened in, Grace knew only so much. She was aware that Ana was stabbed whilst bound, but when she had ran into the room she realised Christian had cut her free. "Christian, she still has a pulse," Grace told her son as her hand reached for Ana's neck. "It's a little diffracted, but it's there. She's alive and I plan to keep it that way." She watched her son remain unresponsive and looked up to her right. "Taylor, I think we need to get him seen to for shock," Grace commented, "Think you can get him out of here please?"_

"_Of course," Taylor commented and moved to Christian, ready to pull him up._

"_No!" Christian barked immediately and pulled down in resistance. "I'm not leaving her! She needs me here!" He settled some, like a feral child finally finding its solace, and watched his wife, his voice calmed in a whisper once more. "You need to get the knife out," Christian whispered, staring at the blade penetrating his Ana's chest. "It's hurting her. Mom, you need to help her. Please, help her."_

_Looking to the EMTs, Grace wanted to trust them with her daughter-in-law's life, "Can you prep her ready for the move?" They confirmed and she nodded, "I need you to work fast, do not remove the blade; surround it with gauzes, but do not remove it." Again she received nods from them and she moved over to be with Christian, turning his gaze away from Ana. "Christian," She spoke out softly to him. _

_Christian's eyes fluttered to look at her, each one lined with the ready onset of tears. "She's pregnant mom," He told her and his tone showed how far his heart was breaking. "We got to this point because of that. Now I feel like I'm losing them both."_

_That changed everything._

_Grace suddenly felt urgency rip through her system. Turning back, she saw the EMTs were more the efficient enough to help Ana, but her inner doctor had to take over. "Is she ready to be moved? We're on a time limit as it is, but we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." She watched the EMTs confer with one another and give her a confident affirmative. "Right okay," She started as she started her own quick assessment. Standing and moving back to help, she looked at everyone in the room, reminding herself to blur them out. "Pulse, BP, breathing?" She asked as they loaded Ana's stable and yet unconscious body onto a stretcher. Listening to the EMT relay the information she needed she told them to go and went back for her son._

_Following in auto-pilot, Christian's eyes barely left Ana's body, he didn't dare blink. It seemed to take forever to make it downstairs, but the moment they were out in the open things gathered momentum. Suddenly cameras flashed around him, people whispered, reporters jumped all over him. Then he heard the words that would haunt him for an eternity, "We're losing her! Her blood pressure's plummeting! Her breathing's worsening!"_

_With his thoughts destroying him, Christian began running to get in there with his wife; Grace had to stand between him and the source of his want. She had to push him away before he caused any more damage. "Christian, please!" Grace begged her son with stressed urgency. "Let me do what I can for her, but that requires you allowing Taylor to drive you. You going in there will only compromise Ana's health." She watched him nod at him and she tried to offer a somewhat reassuring smile, "I won't let them die. I promise you."_

Them? Ana and the baby!_ There was so much on the line now! Christian wanted to rush on into the back of the ambulance, but couldn't. He was held back by Taylor as his mother rushed in to help the EMT working on Ana._

Shooting awake as the doors slammed in his face, Christian was confronted with his wife and all he could do was lean forward and take her hand, sending his silent prayed mantra up to the heavens. He had already put up a resistance to leaving, even vowing to get any nurse sacked that even went anywhere near getting security to make him move. He would buy the hospital if he could just so that he didn't have to move. He knew now why he did that. He didn't want to be further than he was without her.

Sitting looking at his wife as she lay unconscious, Christian finally realised exactly what Ana had felt having to watch Ray lay with the only life in him being supplied by a machine. It was another reason why he stayed and endured the sight of her on life support. He wanted to feel useless and worthless just so that he could understand Ana that little bit more and all he felt was admiration for her strength and courage to deal the way she had when Ray was on the cusp of life and death. He also knew that when she woke up, he would feel that rush of emotions that she did when Ray had woken up.

Looking to the doorway, he saw Sawyer standing there, "Discharge you did they?" Christian asked almost coldly. It wasn't meant out of anger or blame, but envy at seeing Sawyer go home when Ana was stuck in limbo.

"Yes, Sir, they did," He told his boss and edged in slightly. "Sir," Sawyer spoke from the doorway to Ana's room in the ICU, making Christian look up to him, "I'm sorry that I allowed this to happen." His eyes flickered to Ana as she lay on the bed, scarily quiet and unlike herself. "I understand if you fire me. I should have taken better care of Mrs. Grey."

Christian sat up, running a hand through his hair, "Sawyer, your job still stands. You were hurt too remember? This was unavoidable. It could have happened with me in the car or both of us, or neither. Please don't blame yourself, Sawyer. Ana will be okay. She has to be."

"It's my job to protect you and Mrs. Grey," Sawyer told him, "I failed on my one duty."

"You're duty is to get back to full health so you can resume your position, Sawyer," Christian fought back, his tone a little snappy from the lack of sleep and his ever mounting worry. "If he wanted her, Jack Hyde would have gone to any lengths to get her. He paid for what he did. I made sure of that," Christian finalised, remember being told that Hyde was never going to wake up from his coma.

A moment's silence lapsed into the room before Sawyer spoke up, "I was told she shot the bastard in the leg, Sir."

Christian smiled and nodded his head, "She sure did. I wish it were higher, then we wouldn't have gotten to this point." They both laughed with the irony of the moment, "She fought him back so we can guarantee she'll fight this too."

"She's a lot stronger than what you give her credit for, Sir," Sawyer replied warily. He was one of the people who were aware of what Christian Grey's moods could be like. "I've only seen her get stronger, but she is one of the strongest willed women I know."

Smiling gratefully that he saw that, Christian nodded and looked to Ana before flicking his gaze to Sawyer, only now noticing how much damage was inflicted upon a man than usually stood as nothing but strong and formidable. "Sawyer, can you please go home and get some rest? I want you to get better soon."

"Okay, Sir," Sawyer relented, he wanted to stand guard and feel useful, but he had to listen. He turned and left the room, leaving Christian behind as the same broken man.

Leaning in towards Ana, Christian rose her hand to his lips, "C'mon, Baby. You need to wake up for me. You said you would never leave me, Mrs. Grey. Just wake up." Putting his head to Ana's hand he tried to stop the fearful tears that threatened.

"You look like crap, Bro," Elliot said as he entered having passed Sawyer in the corridor. Watching his brother sit up, Elliot still had Kate clung onto his hand, "Babe, sit down." He said and kissed her before pushing her into the chair opposite Christian and then threw the daily paper to Christian, "You're still front page."

Looking at the newspaper from two days before, it was just a photo of a vulnerable looking Christian, bloody hands running through his hair, his white shirt splattered with blood. It was moments after Ana had been loaded into the ambulance; those photos had been verification that his memories had once been more than real. He hated seeing the photos people had managed to get; how exposed and opened his life had become. The one thing he hated most was everybody knowing his business so publically.

"Has there been any change?" Kate asked as Christian just sat staring at the image of him in the middle of his own hell. He wasn't the only one that had been caught up in the middle of this and even though she hadn't seen her best friend get stabbed, she had seen her take a swift beating and that was inerasable torture enough.

Christian shook his head, "I thought her hand flinched a few times, but the doctor told me she was too heavily sedated at the time for it to have happened. I know what I felt," Christian commented, his tone resulting in sounding vulnerable again.

Sliding her hand across the bed, Kate took Ana's hand and held it. She felt a wave of disappointment hit her as she gained no response. Her hopes entirely dashed.

"How are you doing today?" Christian asked, his eyes rolling over Ana to meet with Kate's. "I heard they drugged you heavily. I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Kate."

"I'm doing okay," Kate managed and tried to smile, but she felt like it was strained. "I allowed him to keep her. I didn't fight for her, Christian."

"Kate," Elliot said with a soft groan, "You can't keep beating yourself up over that." He went and crouched by her, "You were drugged, Kate, you had no control."

Trying to think of a response, Kate's words and voice failed her, but she gasped and turned to look at Ana, her heart thudding fast. "Ana?" She asked, moving in, trying to coerce her awake.

Christian tried not to get himself set up for another fall of being told she wasn't going to be waking up, but he couldn't help himself. "What is it?"

"Her hand just closed on mine," Kate told him and looked to Elliot, finally smiling effortlessly and not forced. "Her hand moved. I'm not even lying." She looked back to Ana's emotionless features and couldn't help herself, "C'mon, Steele. Do it again."

Elliot quickly went from the room, ready to grab a doctor or nurse to come and check on his sister-in-law. It was either give his brother and fiancée the answer they wanted – she was waking up – or so they could be told that she was still too sedated that it wasn't possible that she would be able to clench their hands.

Seeing it that time, Christian took her hand in his and moved in closer than he had allowed himself before. "C'mon, Baby, wake up. Just wake up," He whispered, "We're here for you to wake up to. C'mon, Ana."

That time they both felt her hands clench around theirs.

Their hope was confirmed.


	14. The Right Support

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I left this a while to update – I was going to update before work, but life took over and I've had no time! However, here's your update... Thank you as per normal! You lot to rock out of this world! Enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

"Little Blip?" Ana spoke out as her body and mind woke up. Realising she had no voice, she tried again and all she could do was become aware of movement around her and that someone reached for her hand. She knew that hand, she loved that touch. _Christian! Oh Christian!_

"Oh God, Ana, you've had me so scared," He managed, his voice verging on a full blown sob. "I almost lost you."

"The baby?" She asked him coarsely. "Is the baby okay?" Her voice was cutting in and out, her breathing was painful, her entire body was screaming at her. "The baby," Ana's main concern morphed quickly as her breathing raced. _Christian answer me! Please!_

Christian sat on the bed, placing his hands on her to calm her, "You're both okay now." He started slowly, "They've been monitoring you both for the last 40 odd hours." Taking a deep breath he looked at her, "You're both going to be okay now. You just need to rest."

Becoming aware of her body, Ana realised how much of her was killing her and she slowly moved her groggy, and yet extremely painful head, to look at her chest. Her breathing evened as she saw the knife was gone, but was replaced with heavy pain and white gauzing. Looking over to Christian, she saw him just staring at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him suddenly, remembering Jack smacking the butt of the gun into Christian's copper hair. As she was reminded of that, her heart raced, she remembered everyone being involved. "Sawyer, what about him? God, is he okay, Christian? What about Mia and Kate?"

Hearing her heart race on the monitor, Christian leaned in. He had been warned to keep her calm when she woke up. "Kate and Mia should be at home resting, but keep coming here to make sure you're okay."

"Sawyer?" Ana pressed for more details, not caring for the repercussions of stress on her body.

"He's a little messed up. Mass of bruises and cuts, but he was released yesterday and came straight here. He blames himself."

"Do you?" Ana asked wearily, scared of hearing something she didn't want to hear.

"No! God no, Ana," Christian quickly spoke back and shook his head. "He was bringing you home; there was no danger at that moment. He was doing his job and you both got hurt. He was bringing you home to me."

It was as the news set in and she settled, Ana felt her emotions flare. It was as the first tear fell that Christian moved in, allowing her to position herself how she needed to for best possible comfort and relief. He just held her until she was done, soothing her, talking to her, kissing into her hair.

Coming down from her emotional high, Ana felt exhausted and all she could do was slump down and then reach out weakly for his hand. She needed to feel his touch and the separation her entrapment in the bed gave her was not fulfilling her needs.

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it and rested against her knuckles. "I'm still so mad at you," He told her and he saw her face thread with confusion. "If you had just come home when I made you-"

"You wouldn't love this baby half as much as you do," She finished his sentence off for him.

"Good point well made, Mrs. Grey," Christian noted and looked to the doorway. "Seems we have visitors," Christian pointed out and nodded to the doorway as Grace led in the Carrick, Elliot and Kate.

"Fancy visitors?" Grace's voice came as she edged into the room.

Ana looked at them all, "Always." As they entered all Ana could do was smile as she felt drowned in their attention, receiving hugs and warm welcomes from them all.

"How you feeling?" Grace asked as she stood at the end of the bed. She had waited for Elliot to step in and give her a hug before he stood back and allowed Kate to take the seat by the bed.

"It hurts to breathe," Ana responded, but offered them a small smile. "It was worth it to shoot the bastard." She joked trying to ease the mood, but even the brief comic relief was beyond brief. She wondered when the mood would break because she needed less tension around her right now.

Quickly, she was wary of them all, Kate especially. She wondered if they would ever relax around her and if they would ever get over this. That thought scared her. Dipping her gaze, Ana refused to look up at any of them and then suddenly she was gently pulled into the loving arms of Kate, her smell taking over her sense, and Ana lost it entirely in that familiarity. She didn't know where she stood with Kate regardless of what she had said back whenever Jack was holding them. However, she just clung onto her best friend and cried. Soon, however, they realised that her strong cries had weakened her hold on Kate and she was only being held up by her friend's strong embrace.

"Ana," Grace's voice punctuated the moment, her hand settling on Ana's arm making her look up at her, her hold on Kate not relinquishing. "Ana, you need to rest."

Kate slowly released her friend back down into the careful hold of the pillows. It was unwanted more on Kate's behalf, but he had to take Ana's health into account. "How's Little Blip doing?" Kate asked, ignorant of everyone around.

"Apparently fine," Ana sighed, not quite convinced that the baby was fine.

"Little Blip?" Christian cut into their moment. His was tone soft and forlorn as though he had missed something important.

Kate laughed as she looked up to see Christian looking more than a little lost, "Your child already has a name."

Feeling Carrick place his arm around her waist, Grace rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "The baby's more than fine, Ana. Astonishingly, there was no abdominal trauma that would prelude a miscarriage. All of your trauma was to your chest and head. The baby is doing more than fine." She watched Ana smile a little and relax some, all of her energy going, replacing her anxiety was the pain she was in and the exhaustion that was staking claim over her entirely being. "However, you don't look quite so good, Ana."

"I'm just really tired," Ana feigned, wiping away their concern.

"Perfectly normal," Grace commented with a warm smile. She could sense Christian's worry and she knew to calm him. "She's going to be tired for a bit," She calmed him entirely.

"And _she_ wants her husband to not worry," Ana commented and moved her head to look at him. Giving him a tired grin, she slowly spoke with a teasing tone, "Too much excitement always wears me out. You should know that, Mr. Grey." Her grin morphed as Christian relaxed some and smirked at that comment of hers.

"Bro, she's only been awake what?" Elliot asked, "Two hours?" He gave a short chuckle, "And already she's giving you the get go."

"No rest for the wicked," Ana joked, but laugh was cut short as pain bolted through her body.

"I think we need to let Ana rest," Carrick quickly prompted as the pain faded and Ana's energy dropped to an entirely new lower level. "I think we've worn her out."

Bringing her hand up to her chest where the knife was, Ana tried to settle the sudden rush of pain her body was feeling now that the numbness was dispersing. "It's fine," She told them, trying to keep the worry from bubbling. _God, no more worry! Please no more._

"Baby, I think they're right," Christian quickly stepped up to the mark agreeing with them. "You need to take it slowly and all this excitement is not going to bond well."

"Fine," She gave in to him nonchalantly.

Waiting on the influx of hugs goodbye, Ana was grateful for only receiving kisses on the cheek which required her to move the least amount. The only one who hugged her was Kate and she felt how her best friend didn't really want to leave her best friend's sight. However, Christian slowly goaded her out of the room and into the safe base of Elliot's grasp.

Watching them all leave, Kate taking a longing look behind her, Christian seeing them off, and Ana felt her body wreak havoc upon her body become alive bit by bit. She guessed she had to expect this seeing as she had only just woken up and still didn't feel completely with it. She didn't know if it was the drugs in her system or the headache, but one or the other was playing an evil game on her.

_It had to the headache! _

At first Ana thought the pounding in her head was just her headache, but soon the pounding blasted into Jack's snide voice. Her headache was a makeup of his voice, nothing else. Closing her eyes, the whispers grew in strength and quickly his voice broke into its angry tone and screamed at her. _So the gold digger married the gold miner. You had this coming to you, you bitch. Look at you, all weak and pathetic. You should enjoy being tied up. Making her _my_ collateral. She must mean something to you. She's a gold digging bitch, Christian! Open your eyes and see her for what little she is worth. So pregnant, eh? I bet the little sucker isn't alive after this. I should have put that blade in your back. Stab you there like you did me. Bitch won't have much longer left in her._

"Ana?" Christian asked as he turned back into the room to find her staring off, her eyes glazed over, her hand on her chest as her breathing became heavy and laboured. Going to her, he placed his hands on her, breaking her from her thoughts immediately.

"I need to get up," Ana's chest heaved. Confined to the bed, Ana felt trapped and all she wanted to do was flee the situation she was caught up in. Pushing herself up she felt the pain lance through her, every nerve ending screeching at her to stop and lay back down, but her mind was screaming over Jack making her want to get free. "I need some air, Christian."

"Baby, you can't," Christian told her, trying his hardest to take control. "I know this is hard after everything and you want to get out, but you need to just rest."

"Christian, please" She pleaded desperately. _Please, Christian. Get me out of here!_ "Please just get me a nurse or I'll get one myself!" _I'll even face the fact that I'm trapped by wires and tubing and, oh gross, a catheter! Why wasn't I aware of this when I woke up?_ The thought made her want to push up more.

Christian sighed, knowing know good would come of this and he promptly lost his nerve with her persistence, "Will you just listen for once. For Christ sake, Ana! You need to rest before you can do anything. You nearly died in my arms!"

Allowing that moment of hopelessness and denial wash over her, Ana didn't want to revel in the moment of dread that took her victim. Shaking her head, Ana just grabbed onto Christian as she suddenly felt like she had brought this upon herself. She had refused to go back to Escala and so had opened herself up to this. She had allowed Jack to use her independence against her and had taken advantage of her to get his way.

Christian did nothing, but forget about getting a nurse and just took her into his arms.

And for the third time since waking up, Ana cried again, "I just want to go home, Christian."


	15. Thrive for Independence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_New update – However, me spoiling you with updates means I've caught up on myself and I'm trying to drastically get ahead in all the time I can... I will let you know that chapter sixteen has the perfect ending, but my muse seemed to just want to continue... Anyhoo! Enjoy, and know how appreciative I am of all of the support!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

"Mrs. Grey!"

Ana heard as she began to push herself up off of the bed – _busted!_ With Christian gone home to actually shower and shave, Ana was left to her own devices and having brow beat the nurse to remove her catheter, Ana was craving the independence. Independence she was going to grasp with both hands and challenge at every moment.

"You can't be getting up on your own," The nurse scolded and came into the room a little more.

Ana looked up, her eyes giving off a puppy dog glance, "Nurse Nora," She started, "I've been trapped in that bed for three days, I just want to get up." _Don't think of the two days before, Ana! Those two days of near death._

"And you can do that," The nurse retorted to her, "With help."

Rolling her eyes, Ana thought over tactics that would make Nurse Nora disappear, "Can I at least go to the bathroom on my own?"

"With my help," She retorted in the same manner. Taking her patient to the room she heard her name get called for help with another patient, "Ring the bell and I'll be back to help you back to bed."

Ana nodded to appease the nurse, and went about pushing the door close – a painful move as it ripped at her stitches to her shoulder – and went about her business. She hated that home was a distant dream at that moment, and she didn't even have the energy to flee the hospital. Not that she would make it far, she was pretty sure Christian's men were circulating her hospital floor. No, she knew they were, having seen Ryan bypass her door once or twice as she lay around watching the world go by.

Finishing doing what she needed, Ana washed her hands, happy for the tiny bathroom meaning she didn't have to stand to do so, she looked to the call button on the wall and reached for it. Before her fingers could graze the surface work of it, Ana dropped her hand and grabbed a hold of the sink instead. Pulling herself up, her body screaming at her to stop, Ana carefully made her way back to her hospital bed.

_What's there to yell at if I get back to bed in once piece? _Her inner goddess and subconscious were coaching onwards.

However, upon reaching her bed, she had no more energy reserves to use apart from sitting on the edge of the bed, regretting every movement. Ana closed her eyes as the pain in her head thrummed to life, proving its existence once more. She sat on the edge of her bed, glad for Nurse Nora being called away and she just revelled in the dull aches to her entire body. Having said she would push the button in the bathroom for assistance, Ana wanted to prove she was ready to go home by doing stuff on her own.

Instead, her wanderlust to get home was now replaced with dreaming about lying down, lapping up drugs and sleeping all over again. _Why the hell am I so tired?_ Her subconscious yawned as she curled up with her sleeping inner goddess.

"I can see your fine ass from here," Christian called out as he watched her from the open the door and then approached as she laughed, but didn't look to him. "What are you doing up, Mrs. Grey?"

"Finding independence," Ana retorted as she looked up at him, her inability to cover up her pain becoming more and more evident by the minute.

"Find it?" He joked as he watched her with even more intent.

Shaking her head, "I'm paying," Ana grimaced, but smiled through.

"Mrs. Grey," Christian scolded through gritted teeth, "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"Spank me?" She asked and smirked at him. Only when he smirked, breathing a laugh with it did she break into a complete smile

"I told you to ring for me, Mrs. Grey," Nurse Nora scolded entering the room once more. "You are going to do yourself more damage if you keep pulling these little stunts. Now you need to rest so we can monitor your breathing more efficiently." She moved in to help Ana move.

"I can do it," Christian jumped in instantly.

"It's okay, Mr. Grey, this is my job," Nurse Nora fought him quickly, using her occupation as though it were a defence.

"And this is my wife," Christian ground out and nurse Nora gave him a disdainful look before relenting and allowing him to help Ana back onto the bed. It was all swift and easy as he picked her up slightly and moved her to the middle of the bed.

Watching Christian take a step back, Ana sighed and looked to the aging nurse. "Can I not just go home?" Ana asked as her head fell to the side with exhausted frustration, "I just want to get home."

"You were in a coma for nearly two days, Mrs. Grey," Nurse Nora scolded, "There is no way you are just walking out of here so early into your recovery."

"Please?" Ana hated how much she sounded like a beggar. Like the vulnerable mess Jack had made her feel whilst she begged him to let Kate and Mia go, and when she begged him to not hurt Christian.

"Ana," Christian warned. As much as he wanted her home, he wanted her health to be satisfactory beforehand.

Again, she had one response, "Please?"

"You were checked over this morning and Dr. Bartley wasn't happy with the standard of your breathing and until that's cleared completely you're here for a long stay," Nurse Nora finalised with a stern look. "Hiding stuff from us won't help you get those discharge chapters sooner, Mrs. Grey. So learn to be a good patient real quick."

Ana admitted defeat then, "Fine."

All the while this had been going on, Christian hadn't said a word. He stood tall, stern, pensive and his face was ignited with fury. He watched the nurse leave before looking to his wife. "What else did Dr. Bartley have to say this morning then?" Christian asked, his tone was heated with his madness as he realised she didn't call him to let him know about this.

"There's more abdominal trauma than first expected," Ana tried to keep her emotions schooled as she admitted to him. "Between that and the damage the knife did to my lung I need to be really careful."

"Why didn't you call?" He asked, his tone heating up with every new syllable than rolled from his lips.

"Don't get mad at me over this, Christian," Ana breathed exasperated. "I fell asleep not long after and you were finally leaving here to look after your personal hygiene. So please, just do not get mad with me right now. I don't think I can take it," Ana finished with a huff, trying to banish her tears from falling in any form. She hated this lack of control she was having on life and her emotions.

"I'm not mad," He placated and clung onto her hand. He allowed his anger to morph a little into, "Mrs. Jones is sending over a chicken soup later," Christian relented in saying. He knew her eating had been nonexistent for the past few days as it was, let alone barely there in the fortnight of their hellish separation. He decided it was a good way to turn his frustration and make her realise why he was like he was over it. "She knows hospital food cannot be as a high a standard as what she prepares at home and so is going to be sending Taylor over with food until you're discharged," He smiled at her, but could see her mind was alive with a million and one thoughts and questions.

Feeling her stomach grumble hungrily with the thought of food, Ana smiled, but she wanted to know one thing. "Where's my mom?" She asked confused, her eyes lining with tears at the neglect she felt. "Why hasn't she come here for me?"

"Oh, Ana, she was here for a while last night, but you were asleep. She brought Ray with her," Christian told her softly and saw guilt replace her emotions. "She's coming by again later, earlier than last night. She hasn't forgotten about you. I sent Charlie Tango for her." He saw fear ignite in her eyes, "I had the chopper safety checked before any departures were made."

"Good," Ana whispered feeling foolish suddenly. It was that same feeling she had on her birthday, when she had suspected that her mother hadn't made the effort – even forgot. _How ludicrous did you get, Ana? You were in a car crash, consequently kidnapped, roughed up and to top it all stabbed. Like your mother would stick to her home and not come running! Stupid Ana!_

"Don't doubt that she hasn't been by your bedside" Christian told her, his voice a little scolding at her assumption. "She's been between here and Kate trying to get her to open up a little."

Ana bit her lip, but quickly released it. Kate wasn't holding it together too well and by the sounds of it, Mia wasn't either. "Can we discuss something else whilst we're at it, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked softly, turning her gaze to him, finding him staring at her wistfully. He rose his brow as if to prompt her to continue, "Where's your head at?"

He smirked, still remaining back in his seat watching her thoughtfully. "Why Little Blip?"

Ana laughed gently, a chuckle that wouldn't aggravate her pained chest, "It is a little blip isn't it? A blip in our life, in our marriage, it is a very little blip."

"_Was _a little blip," Christian told her, moving forward to show how devout his attention was to this topic. "I always thought my first child would be called junior."

"Someone's holding out on a son," Ana joked pensively. "I hope he has copper hair and your attitude."

"You want a mini control freak?" Christian asked with mirth.

Shaking her head, Ana smirked, "I want a mini you, Christian."

"How about," He said as he leaned in to take her hand in his, "We settle." He gave her a small smile as he said that, "For a healthy baby."

"I like that one," Ana replied with a bright smile that brought her eyes alive instantly. "I don't regret making you work for me, Christian." She told him seriously, "I would do it all over again."

"But you won't, because we're won't need to," He vowed to her and kissed her. As he fell back, he looked at her, "Now I think you need to rest before Nurse Nora comes in and blows a vein over all of the activities you're obviously getting worked up with."

Sticking her tongue out, Ana reached for the control on her bed and turned the television on, "You'll have to put up with this basically for a while apparently." She watched him conceded and get comfortable and she started to watch the television, but soon she felt her gaze shift.

Christian couldn't keep his attention on the TV for long, "What else is it you want to discuss, Ana?" Christian asked after watching her stare at the blank wall ahead of her, carefully playing with the hem of her top instead of paying attention. "Well?" He prompted her gently.

Looking to her husband she stuttered before frowning, "Jack." She saw Christian's anger flare, but she had to persevere. "What happened to him? I need to know for my own peace of mind." She watched him and suddenly flashbacks hit her. _Christian. Christian please. Christian, come back to me. Christian. _"Christian," Her voice was low and weak again, her breathing shallow at the thought. "What did you do to him?"

"I beat him," Christian said and diverted his eye contact. "I beat him until I heard you calling my name, by then I had done the damage." Looking into Ana's eyes, he saw compassion and sympathy. Even after it all, her heart still felt for Jack and he knew it, and he loved that about her. He loved how big her heart was. "He's brain dead, Ana, because of me."

"You did what you had to do," Ana fought back. She might feel guilty and even sorry for Jack, but once her heart got over the initial emotion she was brought to the realisation that he had tried to drain Christian of all of his money and he almost killed her – how could she even sorry for him? "He had it coming to him."

Watching her carefully, knowing how her moods attacked recently, he was wary to keep an eye on her. "Satisfied now, Mrs. Grey?" He asked her, giving her knowing look.

"Yes, Sir," She nodded at him and gave him a sleepy grin. "Now come to bed, I'm sleepy, Mr. Grey," Ana told him as she moved herself a little to the left with as much ease as possible.

He was going to argue, but he watched her watch him with pleading eyes. He wanted her home and in his arms, and if he couldn't have them both just yet, he wanted one at least. She was giving him one for now too. Shrugging he stood, kicking off his shoes and got onto the bed and held her as close as humanly possible without hurting her.

Ana felt the tightness pull on her, but she had one thought in mind as perfection eclipsed it all - _Fuck it! _


	16. At Long Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So this was going to be your last chapter, but my muse bit BIG time and the story continues... And I might have started my second Fifty Shades story – Oops! So, here's more! As always, thank you and enjoy! =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

"Really, mom," Ana said smacking her mother's hands away. "I don't need the fussing."

"Nonsense," Carla didn't listen to her daughter and continued to push the sheet under the mattress to make sure Ana was tucked in tightly.

"I said stop!" Ana suddenly shouted when she realised her mother was not going to relent. She sat up, deliberately pulling the newly tucked in sheets away from their neatness. "Mom," Ana's tone fell with apologetic tones immediately. "I want you here to be with me, not to look after me. Everyone is doing that and it's suffocating."

"I'm your mother," Ana's mother commented as she sat down on the bed. "I only feel useful now when I'm looking after you."

"I can look after myself," Ana told her as she put her hand on her mother's. "You being here is enough."

"I nearly lost you," Carla admitted softly, her eyes dropping as she felt ready to cry at the thought of losing her daughter. "That's all. You had me so scared that I would never get to talk to you, hug you, anything."

"Mom," Ana soothed and allowed her mother the opportunity to hug her even if her body still protested.

Ray came into the room watching them and he shook his head at his daughter, "I'm guessing you're being a terrible patient. I mean after what you put us through you should at least give your mother some slack. It's been quite a fraught week where you're concerned."

Carla smiled appreciatively at Ray for that.

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?" Ana asked as she noted the look she was getting from her father and she knew she had frustrated him with her use of the gun in the situation she was trapped in. He was angry at himself for ever teaching her to use a gun.

"I'll decide on that one," He commented and gave her a smile. "How are you feeling besides that?"

"Like I could run and go home," Ana mumbled unhappily.

"I know that feeling, Baby Girl," Ray told his daughter knowingly. "I can tell you now, going home is all I want to do too."

"Like father like daughter," Ana sighed as she knew she wasn't getting far unless Dr. Bartley left the room with a smile.

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Christian spoke up as he entered the room. He hadn't intended to be long, but between hatching out a new plan, he had to make more phone calls than he had expected. "They won't discharge you, so I've paid for a nurse to come in daily to check," Christian felt rather good knowing he had the power and money to do so to bust his wife out of her sterile prison. "Now they're going to discharge you."

"What and no doctor?" Ana asked sarcastically, her tone full with her frustration, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's where my mother comes in," Christian commented, proving he had sussed everything out. He caught himself in the crossfire of questioning glares from Carla and Ray at whether this was sensible or not. "She will be by the apartment tonight to check Ana over, apply new bandages and give additional pain relief if needed, and a nurse will be in the day after tomorrow to change bandages," He gave shrug as though nothing mattered. "You're still on best rest, but you get to do it at home."

"Got it all sorted then?" Ray asked with suspicion. "You're going to bust my daughter out of the hospital this early into her recovery?"

"Daddy," Ana warned scolding him with her gaze and tone. "I need to get out of here. I need to go home."

"From what I heard _your_ home is now a crime scene where you nearly died on your bedroom floor and where your husband beat the shit out of the man holding you at gun point," Ray watched his daughter pale before his eyes and he knew he was being too blunt for her, but it was either break her down himself or watch her break herself. He didn't want to see the latter happen.

"I'm going home, home, Daddy," Ana finalised with ease, trying to forget about the memories from the day at the apartment with Jack and Christian.

"So you've reconciled?" He asked looking from Ana to Christian, "Because I need to know if I'm the one going to be punishing you or Christian is for being stupid enough to shoot a gun at a man that had you held hostage!"

"I will be punishing her for that idiotic move don't you worry," Christian started, but stopped to look at his wife with a twisted grin so full of mirth and mild ire, "Or rewarding her for taking him on in her state. The juries undecided, Ray," Christian sweet talked Ray some. "Either way I just want Ana to be rested where she's comfortable and being trapped in this hospital is just making her agitated. The stress won't be good for her body, or for the baby's health. That should be our only worry now."

"Amen!" Ana said and fell back against her newly fluffed up pillows. Rolling her eyes, she realised her mother must have done it whilst she was sitting up heatedly debating with her father and husband.

She couldn't wait to go home!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking out of the elevator, Ana's hesitancies took over and Christian slid his arm around her waist to keep her pace up with his. As the doors opened he looked to her, asking if she was okay as they stepped out.

Nodding, she covered the space between elevator and door, but she halted in the spot she had fallen just after Christian had forced her to leave. Her mind was an influx of memories and emotions that she hated feeling.

_Get out of my face. Out of my apartment. Just get out._

"Oh God," Ana gasped almost inaudibly as her hand went to her stomach, and her knees weakened. The last time she was here was so full of hate and abandonment that Ana didn't realise that coming home would be such a scary idea.

"C'mon, Baby," Christian attempted to coerce her inside, but it was like her feet couldn't make her move. When he looked to her, he saw the tears on her face and the guilt of that night struck him again. He had been a monster, and now he had to pay the consequence even now. He had to ease her back to reminding her that they had survived that moment of their life. "Ana," He said as he unleashed briefly so he could pick her up and carry her in, "You need to be resting."

"And I will," She whispered as he carried her through the apartment, straight for the master bedroom. They didn't stop to speak to anyone, listen to anything or settle in. Ana just allowed him to take her into the bedroom.

"Bed for you," Christian pointed as he carried her into their room.

"I want a proper bath first," Ana mumbled, she hated the bed baths and simple washes she had to endure in the hospital. She wanted to relax in amongst heated water and copious amounts of bubbles, her body moulding back against Christian's naked form as he cradled her how he used to. Already she was feeling her body begin to call for her husband.

"I think I can arrange that," Christian murmured softly. "I'll go and put the bath on."

Watching him disappear, Ana pulled at the hem of her top and slowly processed the best way to pull it off completely without causing the most aggravation. Realising she had to do it slowly and as awkwardly as possible she started to peel the material from her aching body. Taking it off successfully, she just dropped it, well aware of how painful that was, but she was all for asserting her authority right now.

"I'm going to get Gail to put on food and then I'll come back and wash you down, Mrs. Grey," Christian told her as he came out from the bathroom.

She watched him freeze as she sat in just her bra and bottoms, and she couldn't work out his expression very well and so pressed past it. "You're not getting in with me?" Ana asked innocently, standing up a little so she could slowly ease the sweatpants down her body.

"I'll wash you from the outside of the tub tonight, Mrs. Grey," Christian told her with a weak smirk, his tone nowhere close to being normal, his eyes trying to restrain from looking over her body.

Watching him leave, Ana was rendered breathless. Suddenly she was thinking of Leila, of Christian washing her, of making her his submissive after all that time and Ana felt her heart beat faster. She didn't want to be his submissive, she didn't want to feel like that, she didn't want to become that as a result of precious caring.

Going into the bathroom, she closed the door, locked it and finally took a good look at herself in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. What her eyes divulged shocked even her. She was a mess and not even a pretty one. There was nothing beautiful about the outcome of all this, there was nothing attractive. She was just a complete turn off and she now saw it. No wonder Christian didn't want to hold her naked body by getting into the bath with her; even with her underwear on, Ana could see how horrifically marred her body was from everything she had endured. She was a mismatch of bruises and grazes, of damaged skin, of imperfection. No wonder he had left the room when she started to undress and gave her that look beforehand.

She was obviously a monstrous sight.

Her body was that of a victim and she didn't blame him from running and finding other things to do. For that, she was now going bathe alone and cover her entire body with her pyjamas before curling into the bedding, using the sheets as an extra defence barrier.

Ana felt like she was part of a fight now, a fight to make sure that Christian would always love her regardless. She felt like she was catapulted three weeks back because once again she felt that this additional wait that Christian would be submitted to with her recovery would be the final push to him getting a new submissive that would fulfil his needs. Ana was sure that this would be the final straw. That it would metaphorically be the nail in the coffin of all of this.

What if he couldn't wait until she was ready?

And suddenly she hit the floor in sobs, placing her hands over her face she realised she had never felt more ugly and unwanted in her life – not even when Christian threw her out.

She knew she was not ready physically or mentally to just go back to their old way of life. She wasn't going to be able to subject herself to being tied up without thinking back to those hours back in the apartment with Jack. She wouldn't be able to take the lashings of a whip without her body jolting and reminding her of the moment of impact from the crash.

Ana was ruined and she couldn't bear to face Christian and admit the truth to him.

Her head shot up as the door handle wiggled left then right, left then right again. Her eyes bulged as she heard her name get called through the doorway and her heart thudded as Christian tried the door again. Suddenly, watching the door opened, Ana felt fear prickle throughout her body – God she hated that Christian had a key for every room in this damn apartment.

Christian entered the room his gaze looking upon the bath first. When his eyes failed to find Ana relaxing, his gaze darted around the spacious room and found her sunken onto the floor by the sink and large mirror.

"Ana?" He called out, noticing the tear tracks down her colourless cheeks. "Ana why was the door locked?" She was silent as he approached, not answering the question. "Talk to me, Ana, what's happened? Are you okay?"

Ana nodded at him and wiped her face before curling up more.

"Then what is it, Ana? Baby talk to me," Christian tried as he crouched down in front of her. Watching her, Christian's mind raced and as she began to speak, it slowed its pace and he knew that Dr. Flynn was going to be needed much sooner than expected.

Taking a moment to look at him, unwillingly to let his eyes drop down to view her broken body, Ana took a shuddering breath before her irrationalities came rushing out. "You think I'm a monster, don't you?" Ana asked him with a shaky voice. "The markings on my body made you run. You couldn't bear to look at me. You left the room. I'm ugly now, and you didn't want me when you saw that."

"It wasn't for that reason," Christian defended his actions after hearing her sob at him with accusations. "I was scared to hurt you by doing so, so I thought I'd let you get in the bath without me. It wasn't for any other reason, Ana. It never was. I never wanted to make you feel ugly or like I didn't want you. I was hoping to just protect you from any more hurt and all I've done is hurt you more."

"You need to realise I'm not going to break, Christian. I'm really not going to break!" Ana cried out as new tears fell.

"You look so fragile, Ana," He told her, his tone dripped with emotions, his gaze dipping.

"I'm not fragile," Ana sobbed at him. All of the retching from the sobbing was just wreaking havoc upon her body and she knew that later the full out would be killing her once more. "I'm only fragile when I don't have you."

Christian's mouth fell open at hearing that weakness fall from her lips and immediately he was taking his shirt off, consequently stripping until he was butt naked. He then slowly unclasped Ana's bra, helping her stand as he did so. Placing his finger tips to the edge of her panties, he deciding pulling them from her body would hurt too much and so slid them down.

Taking her hand, he gently pulled her to the bath before standing in it so he could help her tenderly stand with him. Wiping the fresh tears from her face, Christian lowered his body into the water, bringing her down with him and relaxing how he knew her too. Kissing her back, he leaned back so his back was flush against the back of the bath and Ana was positioned comfortably between his legs.

Being pulled back against his body, Ana felt his hands course over her body, pushing the water away as he did and she sighed heavenly. This was what she needed to restore her completely. She needed this intimacy first before she even contemplated allowing her weakened body to be ravished by Christian's sexual needs.

At that moment, it didn't seem to matter too much, because Ana knew one thing that came of tonight.

She was finally home.


	17. Who's Coping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Some of you thought I really meant that the last chapter was the _last _chapter, but it's not ;) I have a few tricks left up my sleeve for this... Thanks as always and enjoy... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventeen_

Having let him help her get out of the bath, Ana was aware of the water's amazing ability to calm all of the aches in her wounded body. She couldn't stop the coy smile that graced her lips as he brought over a pair of panties and helped her put them on. She was more than grateful for him helping her; from washing her body, to drying her, to dressing her, Ana knew she would have given up and just curled up naked had she been left to do it herself.

"Your bandages are all wet," Christian observed as his hand ran down her left arm, running over the soaking gauzes so he could take her hand in his to help her stand.

"Well, when you have a bath it's kind of expect," Ana quipped and gave him a small smirk, but quickly broke into a yawn. "I just want my bed now though, Mr. Grey."

"You'll get it after dinner," Christian said and kissed her. "I promise you, Mrs. Grey, you will get your bed soon." He slowly grabbed the clean pyjama bottoms that Mrs. Jones had placed on the bed top whilst they were in the bathroom and helped her into them before pulling up the folded black vest and helped her into it.

As he pulled it down, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands either side of her stomach. For a moment he looked at her bare skin, ignorant of the multiple bruises, before leaning in and kissing it. "I love you, Little Blip," Christian spoke with appreciation, almost grateful that their baby was stolen from them as a consequence of all of the drama.

Looking down at him as he kissed her stomach and Ana felt her tears spring to life again. Her eyes stung and her vision blurred as he stood back up and Ana realised everything they had been through had brought them to this point. It had perfected their bond, strengthened it and made them treasure it all the more.

"You really love Little Blip don't you?" She asked him, a tear making a quick course down her cheek.

"As much as I love my wife, Mrs. Grey," Christian confirmed and smiled at her.

_God, my Fifty, I love you!_

He then put his hand to her jaw and made her look at him, "Now let's get you food and then we'll get you resting. I know you're only days away from a power trip again."

She remained wordless, wiping her eyes clean of tears and allowed him to lead the way. Walking out, Ana was quickly confronted with an apartment full of people whose attention turned to meet hers as soon as they entered.

Grace sensing apprehension and approached. "While the dinner's being finished up, you need your bandages changed and I need to check you over," She said and quickly ushered her out of the room, away from Christian and into the kitchen. "How you feeling?"

"Better for being home," Ana said with a smile, "But I feel a little out of it still."

"That's normal," Grace commented confidently trying to get Ana relax. She looked up to see Christian entering the room with Elliot and Kate. "How's your breathing?"

"It hurts, but I was told to expect that because of my ribs and the knife damage," Ana clarified, she was beyond tired that she was scared to fall off of the breakfast stool. Suddenly she felt Christian by her side, making sure she had no chance to fall off.

"We'll keep an eye on it," Grace told Ana as she set to work setting up the fresh gauzes and readying to fix Ana's wrists first. Taking away the bandage, she swiftly uncovered the burn marks made from the piping caused along with the tie marks on top of it.

Ana grimaced as the bright redness was uncovered and she felt Christian bend down, his arm going around her body. "You're doing fine, Ana," He whispered to her soothingly, "Always my brave Ana."

Having seen Ana's reaction to her wrists, Grace quickly tended to the wound and dressed them with more simple plasters than before. "Right, one more and then we'll eat and I'll check your ribs when you're laying down, okay?" Grace asked and saw Ana just nod, hardly any words coming from her. "You sure you're okay, Ana? You've gone really quiet."

"I'm just really tired and, I guess, a little emotional," Ana sighed and felt her stomach rumble, "And starving." _Why hadn't you realised you were so hungry, Ana?_

"I'll start serving up, Mrs. Grey," Mrs. Jones promptly cut in having worked around them in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Gail," Ana replied with a smile, looking forward to food so that she could just sleep. Sitting up a little, Ana allowed Grace to check her shoulder over and was instantly aware of Kate watching from the other side of the kitchen island with Elliot whilst Christian stepped back a little. "You all enjoying the show?" Ana quipped with a smirk as she sat them all snap out of their trance.

"You're going to have one awesome scar left," Elliot commented as Grace peeled the rest of the gauze away showing up what was left to her chest.

"Elliot," Christian barked at his brother quickly making him leave the room.

_God, I'm going to scar? Christian will never touch me again. She_ felt her heart race again at the thought of him scared to touch her body. She couldn't bear it if he never touched her like he used to. The thought was like a real life nightmare.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Grace quickly calmed Ana's rising fear. Watching her daughter-in-law look up at her, she issued a reassuring smile, "You know Elliot's only just messing around. You're usually ready to pull him up on that, Ana."

"I know," Ana replied almost weakly, "I'm just really tired. That's all."

Deciding to speed up the pace, she looked to Christian, "Go and get everyone seated and we'll be through in a moment." Grace finished cleaning the wound and covered it and looked pleased at the idea of getting Ana resting properly soon. "You were lucky," Grace commented as she reminded Ana that there was a bandage on her back too, showing how much the knife had penetrated her body, only for the tip to force its way out of her back.

"Lucky?" Ana asked Grace back rhetorically, a little ironic mirth in her voice. Looking to Grace, Ana had to see if there was something wrong with her. "Why _am_ I so tired?" She asked as Grace tidied up. "I mean is it normal to be this exhausted?"

Stepping back in front of Ana, showing she was done, Grace gave her another reassuring grin, "Considering what you went through, I would say very normal. Especially with the head wound you got yourself, Ana. Fractured skulls are not to be taken lightly at the best of times, but Christian's done right to keep you up so you can eat some. The baby will love you for it and pills will sit better on your stomach."

"I'll sort that for you," Mrs. Jones commented as she came back into the kitchen and found Grace tidying up. "Everyone's seated so you two may as well go and join them."

"Come on, Ana," Grace started, putting her hand out to help Ana off of the stool and onto flat ground. "Your head's going to feel all over the place for the meantime and you'll feel as though you can't keep a grip, but you'll find one day you'll feel more human again."

"Bring on that day," Ana mumbled sarcastically and walked into the dining room to find everyone sitting and waiting on them. Quickly slipping into her spot next to Christian and Kate, Ana found Grace sitting opposite her, keeping an eye on her every chance she had. She was also aware of her mother's own concerned look, and Carrick and Ray sitting on looking.

"Everything okay?" Christian asked as he leaned in, taking her hand under the table. When Ana nodded he looked to his mother for an elaboration.

"She's healing perfectly fine," Grace said and rubbed her hands together. "I say we eat and leave the welcome home party for when Ana's feeling more like herself."

Grateful for Grace's quick thinking, Ana allowed the food to be passed around and found that when she started eating she woke up enough to carry on doing so. As a result, she could feel Christian relaxing, quite literally beaming at her for the amount she had just managed to eat in the time she had.

"Bed for you, Mrs. Grey," Christian leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, readying to stand.

"Let me take her," Kate jumped in, literally springing from her seat in order to take her friend to her room. "Please."

Seeing Christian look to her, Ana smiled, "It's fine. You get me all night, Mr. Grey. I'm sure you can hold your own for now," She leaned in, kissing him and then said goodnight to everyone, allowing her mother to give her a tight hug before feeling Kate take her hand and pull her from the attention. Knowing Grace would come in soon, Ana just wanted to get resting all over again.

"And you're safe," Kate joked as they entered the bedroom and Ana slumped onto the bed without falling on the way in.

Ana hadn't noticed that the main lights were off and only the bedside lights were left on, her side of the bed quilt rolled down already. Finally sitting, ready to lay down, Ana watched Kate shift her weight as she tried to devise her next more and she almost wanted to laugh when Kate burst into life.

"Do you need anything? Pain pills? Drink? Christian? Grace maybe," Looking into Ana's eyes, she tried to make Ana get better as quickly as possible.

Ana shook her head, "I'm not due any pills just yet."

"So I guess I'll let you sleep then," Kate spoke almost uncomfortably. She could feel things weren't the same, and as much as she wanted to fix them, she had to take into account Ana's health.

"Kate?" Ana called out and reached to grab her friends hand. "Stay," Ana asked simply. "I miss you."

Without a word, Kate kicked off her pumps and climbed onto the bed, not resting until Ana was. Relishing the comfort having one another gave, both women didn't stay awake to talk or remind one another of what happened. They just finally found a source of peace from being with one another.

It wasn't even an hour later when everyone had left leaving Elliot and Christian alone. The pair decided to go into the bedroom, only guessing that the two ladies were sitting around talking, but what they found stopped them in their tracks. Ana and Kate were sound asleep in the bed, both looking unaffected by what had happened into the last week.

"Can we just leave them for a moment?" Elliot asked, his tone weighed down with worry. "She's finally sleeping."

Looking to his brother, Christian realised the amount of damage Jack had really left behind in his wake. "C'mon, seems you need a Brandy." Putting his arm over his brother's shoulder, Christian led his brother to his study. "You want to talk about it?"

And just like that, Elliot broke down a little in front of his brother.

It seemed Christian was the only one keeping the best hold on all of this.


	18. Confrontation To The Extreme

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_You all have MssDramaTeen to thank for getting an early update – Happy Birthday and I hope this bodes well as a good present from me =) Have an amazing day! And of course, all of you enjoy this and thank you for the reviews as usual! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighteen_

* * *

"Everyone's suffering," Ana commented as she brought her legs up to her chest, holding onto her ankles. She put her head to her knees, thankful for Dr. Flynn coming to Escala and working out of office because at that moment in her life she was terrified to leave the apartment. "And I feel like I'm to blame somehow."

Pressing the pen to paper ready to take notes, Dr. Flynn looked to Ana as she sat shielding herself on the couch opposite, "Why would you feel like that? You were the most severely hurt."

"I couldn't get Kate and Mia out of there," Ana started and nervously fumbled with the zip on her jacket, "And then everyone is worried sick about me now. I wasn't the only one caught up in this."

"You do realise, you couldn't have done anything? Jack Hyde had the upper hand and used that to his advantage. As for everyone being concerned, you were in a coma for two days and you were badly hurt. I think it's a natural reaction for a family to respond in such a way."

"I guess," Ana mumbled, running her fingers across her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing you have been privy to the papers and magazines?" Dr. Flynn pressed on, trying to change the subject after seeing that Ana wasn't entirely comfortable.

"You mean the photos of me with a knife in my chest for the world to see?" Ana asked solemnly and looked Dr. Flynn directly in the eyes, "Or how I am being declared a gold digger since that's what Jack's family have stated to reporters?" She took a deep breath to calm herself, "I'm just Gold Digger Grey who basically killed a man."

"How does that make you feel? I mean what is it that comes to mind as soon as you think about it?"

_God, he really is a properly programmed psychiatrist! The facade is ruined_! "I was taken by him and I'm the bad guy because he died," Ana cried out, unable to pin how she was feeling when she thought about it. "I'm the one that's left to rebuild after everything he did, but because he's clinically dead, he's the victim. He's the one that fucking did this to me and no one see's that! I'm furious; John, and even then, I don't think that fucking covers it."

Dr. Flynn did nothing but nod his head.

"I don't want this hanging over my head forever. It's bad enough waking up thinking I'm back there, but now all I seem to be doing is proving myself to everyone," Ana wiped her face clear of the tears. "I don't want to have to spend my life proving to people that I just genuinely love Christian and that's all I'm here for. I'm not in it for the money. That I'm not a gold digger and I'm not a murderer." Running both hands over her head, Ana almost growled with frustration, "I can't be dealing with that today, John, can we please just move on?"

Ana felt the room enclosing. Dealing with every thought in her head was becoming torture and she knew that it was going to take more than one session to fix the mess that had become of her head.

"There's something else I wanted to discuss with you before we close the session, Ana," Dr. Flynn started, and noticed Ana remained quiet almost prompting him to continue. "Christian mentioned you weren't sleeping due to nightmares."

_Oh, he did, did he?_ "They're not that bad," Ana feigned.

"Well according to your husband you're only getting three or four hours sleep a night, if that. With your recovery, that isn't going to happen quickly." He gave her a stern look and saw her shoulders slump, "Your body can't heal and recover if it's exhausted."

"I know," Ana swallowed, "I'm just scared of the dreams."

"Want to tell me?" Dr. Flynn pressed, "Talking them out with someone who isn't emotionally involved in some sense usually helps. I am here as your sounding board, Ana. Use me."

Sighing, Ana pushed her hand across her forehead and thought of where to start. "There's too many to detail."

"Start with the one bothering you most," Dr. Flynn pressed gently.

"Christian replacing me," Ana said and hated herself for letting tears fall so easily. "He has needs and I can't tend to those right now. I can't be what he needs me to be and if I can't be that, he will get someone to help with them."

"So is this about Christian or yourself?" Dr. Flynn commented as he remained relaxed in the armchair.

Ana shrugged, "I'm just feeling insecure over everything in my life. I feel like I'm going to lose it because that's all I feel like has been happening for the last month or so. Yet there's a part of me that knows that as long as I have Christian and just love him how I only know how to I know I can get past this. With him I can confront and move passed it all." Ana hadn't realised how thoroughly messed her head was at that moment in time.

"Well then you need to keep that as the front runner. Your certainty with that will help you get through any and every confrontation that you come against. Don't ignore confrontation, because it will only manifest and you won't work through it. You've confronted a lot already and each time it stems back to Christian. It's the same thing that works for Christian. You're his reason for developing into the man he always wanted to be. I'm not saying it's the soul reason you're surviving, but it is definitely a reason why he's progressing and why you will."

Looking up Ana felt a shot of relief wash through her.

Maybe this was break through? Maybe confrontation was the best recovery. Maybe loving Christian was enough.

_Maybe._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking out from the kitchen, Ana heard the bell go to the door, "I've got it," She called out and approached the door, checking through the peep hole before groaning. Standing back from the door, Ana began scrapping her hair back out of her face to make herself look tidier and neater in her appearance for her perfectly groomed house guest.

"Christian's not here for you to molest right now," Ana commented as she threw open the door.

Elena smiled tightly, "Well then it's a good thing I'm here for you and not him, isn't it?" She asked and over stepped the threshold and entered the apartment uninvited.

"Well it's a relief to know you're not a vampire seeing as you just walked straight in without an invite," Ana grumbled sarcastically turning to face the Bitch Troll. _God, I hate her! Hate her! Hate her! HATE her!_ Her subconscious growled as her inner goddess attempted to sharpen her nails.

Without any chance of letting her speak, Elena went straight ahead, "Who do you think you are doing this all to Christian?" Elena spat at Ana fiercely. "I've been waiting to have words with you about it."

Ana smirked, "Seems I have a queue of people wanting _words _with me. You're at the back of it by the way," Ana joked with her, her wit not failing her. "I'm not doing anything to my husband except loving him. Not that it's any of your business."

"Don't play nice with me," Elena stopped her. "You took the best things away from me and you don't even wholly satisfy him. You can't even stomach being his submissive and you took that part of his life away from him. I just hope you realise what's going to happen in this life you're setting up with him, because I sure can."

_Ouch, I forgot Christian literally trusted her with everything - even information on me_. "Go on. From the looks of it, you're ready to tell me," Ana goaded her and almost stood smugly waiting on this fall out before she found herself being pushed backwards by Elena.

"I can't wait for the day he realises what a money grabber you are," Elena said and she pressed Ana against the wall, her hand to her chest keeping her trapped. Elena could see the pain on Ana's face and smirked, "I tried to like you, Ana, but why should I like the little _girl_ that took the man I love away? Why should I be nice to you when you aren't worth anything without Christian?" She pressed in, the pressure mounting, "And even though he turned me away just after you moved out for your little love games, I know he will always run back to me. He will always come back to me regardless of you, Anastasia."

"Get off me," Ana snapped back, pressing against Elena's hold, feeling the rip to her chest. "You don't know fuck all about Christian anymore. You damaged him beyond belief," Ana said as Elena relented her hold, "But I bet you didn't count on me saving him did you?" Ana asked with a smirk of absolute ironic malice, "He lets me touch him anywhere I want. Chest, back, arms. Anywhere, Elena, and he lets me kiss him wherever I so want. I did that, I saved my husband and I will continue to do so – with or without money. I will love him how you never can."

Elena stopped breathing with those words.

Back handing Ana, Elena was seething, "I think you best get out." She spat at the older woman from the floor just as Taylor came in through the door after coming back from running errands once Mrs. Jones had called him. "And never contact Christian again or next time you won't have a face to be recognised with."

Taylor quickly worked on getting Elena out whilst calling Mrs. Jones out to help Ana. Having stayed out of the way, Gail couldn't believe the abuse she had heard directed at Ana and to find her on the floor clutching her stomach panicked her. With her better judgement, she knew that Ana wouldn't call Christian to rush back from work after Ana had managed to get him to go back, so she knew she had to do it herself.

"I'm just going to go back to bed," Ana commented as Mrs. Jones helped her up. "Thank you, Gail."

She offered a smile, but couldn't hide her concern. "Ana," She began, "You're bleeding." Seeing Mrs. Jones' point to her shoulder she could see where Elena had held her against the wall before releasing her enough to fall to the ground.

"It's nothing that won't wait until the nurse and Grace turn up later," Ana batted off the attention and headed back to bed. Today had been confrontational as it was, but having Elena also call her a worthless money grabber just made Ana question herself a hell of a lot more. Her self esteem was continually taking a beating soon to be broken forever.

Grabbing both her Blackberry and pill pot from the side, she opened an empty email box and typed a message, not even ignoring the fact she was literally finger punching the buttons with each new letter.

Pressing send she exhaled deeply.

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Crazy bitch troll

**Date: **October 20 2011, 13:12

**To:** Christian Grey

_Maybe when you're going to hook up with your ex next time you should alert your __wife__ for the probable assault that's going to come along with it._

Anastasia Grey

Not even bothering to stay awake to see a reply, Ana took a new dose of her pain relief and settled down into bed. She wasn't sure what was worse; the physical tiredness or the emotional exhaustion. Whichever it was, it was working because she had no drive to even look at the manuscripts she had made Christian pick up so she could work from home or to pick up her ringing phone when Christian's ringtone sounded.

Maybe she needed to get out again and work so she could completely rehabilitate her life to normalcy.

Then again, maybe she needed a confrontation with her husband to make her feel inspired to work.

Elena was an interesting topic after all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Ana, Baby," Christian's voice penetrated her slumber, arousing her to wake up.

Trying to push up, Ana realised she had rolled onto Christian's side of the bed, ignorant of her bleeding shoulder. She felt the pain bolt through her shoulder and the muscles all seized. Looking down at the bedding as she pushed up painfully she saw all of the blood on the sheets.

"Shit," She groaned heavily and sleepily and looked over her shoulder at Christian. "We need fresh bedding." She sat up a little and looked at him, "I'm angry with you."

"I gathered from the email and you not being able to pick up any of my calls," Christian retorted, his tone harsh at the neglect when he had no idea what had really happened – Well not from Ana anyway.

"Yeah well, I was supposed to be resting," Ana bit back at him as she distanced herself on the grand bed. "But it seems my stress levels just keep continuing to sky rocket."

"So c'mon," He pressed her as she stood up on her side of the bed, opposite him. "Share..."

"Elena," Ana responded and bit down on her bottom lip as her coarse words passed through her mind again.

"Stop biting your lip," He commented, his tone only just beginning to burn up. "What did she have to say?"

"That one day you'd realise why I'm with you. Why everyone thinks I'm with you," Ana felt her nerves busting into flames. "She thinks I'm just here for your money like Jack did, like Seattle thinks," She dropped her gaze away from Christian's. "And she said that you would just go back to her every time something happens here."

"Oh, Ana," Christian sighed and went to touch her, to draw her close to him.

"Don't touch me right now, Christian," Ana commented and got herself out of bed, pulling the bedding away, wincing over the pain but forgetting about it as she worked. Giving up she left the room to inform Mrs. Jones and wasn't surprised when Christian stalked out after her.

"Ana, please, I don't know why I went to her, but that night, it made my mind up," Christian told her honestly, only wanting to grab her. "That night I realised that I wanted you _and_ our baby. I knew I could banish her from my life and fight for you after our meeting. Why are you being so distant with me over this? I'm sorry, Ana."

"Because she barged into my home, and assaulted me in my home and she made me feel worthless in not only _my_ home, but in my marriage!" She ended with her tone full of pain, her chest almost burning her. Ana could feel the stress on her body, and she knew that she was going to burn out sooner rather than later with the lack of sleep and constant worrying.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked as Ana grabbed her shoulder, her palm going to where the knife had cut into her. He saw Ana nod, but knew she was lying. "What's the matter?"

"Elena pushed me up against a wall and held by my shoulder that's all. I guess she wasn't thinking and I wasn't strong enough to push her off of me." Walking passed him, she entered the bathroom and saw him follow her immediately. "You can stay by the door," Ana scolded him as she went over to the mirror ready to assess the damage and clean herself up. "So you met up with her after I moved out then."

"Yes, I met up with her, but Ana," Christian began and decided to go help his wife.

"Door," She banned him from closing the gap as she moved the strap from her shoulder.

"When I saw her I felt sick, like physically sick over what she had done to me. My head was full of scenarios about _our_ child being in that predicament. I would kill anyone that did anything like that to my child and I mean anyone. I finally saw her how you did. She is some sick and twisted bitch and I told her to stay away."

Ana was silent as he spoke; between his admittance and her removing the bandage to her chest she was cast into a new world order – a chaotic one.

"Ana, please talk to me," Christian pressed to just hear his wife's voice, but he couldn't see her face to tell if she was mad at him and so he stood his ground and waited for her go ahead to approach her and touch her and kiss her with apologises.

Seeing the split open hole in her shoulder wound, Ana felt her head spin, her stomach clench at the sight. "Christian," She began to whisper, as unease swept her body, "I think you might need to get your mom here now."

Christian was thankful he was quick as Ana began to drop to the floor and he barely caught her in time.

Only laying her down did he see the extent of Elena's force from earlier that day.


	19. A Little Strength

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I always feel good getting two chapters out in a day ;) Can you tell my life post-university is going well? =P Anywho! Thank you for the amazing response to this, you lot just continue to blow me away! As always and enjoy, and just because it hasn't happened right away, don't think Elena is going to fade away into the background... Oho, no! ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

Reaching up, Ana immediately pulled the cool flannel from her head and found her husband leaning over her, his grey eyes swarmed with concern. Closing her eyes to try and clear her head a little, she tried to sit up, but found she was immediately pressed back.

"No you don't," Christian spoke softly as he pushed her back down against the bed. "You need to rest until my mother gets here. You feeling okay?"

"I guess not," Ana croaked as she put her hand to her head and ran it over her forehead. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Christian answered quickly. "Near enough didn't catch you, Ana. You just dropped." He watched her as she closed her eyes as she remembered seeing her chest and suddenly she just felt weird.

"My stomach hurts," Ana admitted and tried to not let her worry escape into her tone. "I hit the floor earlier when Elena hit me." _Bitch Troll was out to do damage!_ "She-" Ana stopped herself, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"She what?" Christian quickly asked her at seeing her now hesitate. "What did she do?"

"Basically said what everyone's saying about me. Except she _knows_ you'll always go running back to her and how I took the best thing away from her. Told me how I'm worthless without you and I tried to fight back, but I couldn't find the strength. Christian, I don't think she's done yet."

She watched Christian's jaw line clench. He's thought becoming crazier by the minute.

"But I'm pretty sure you can watch the back hand she issued and my little parting words with her on the CCTV, Mr. Grey," She joked hoping she could break the tension. The last thing she could deal with right then was angry Christian; she just didn't have the strength.

"That's not the point," Christian snapped back, his eyes alive with anger. "Everyone just seems to keep hurting you and I am sick and tired of it, Ana. You deserve none of this. None." He looked at her with added intensity, hoping she would remember this moment. "I'll make sure it stops soon and that Elena gets what is due her. That applies to everyone that wants to continually fucking hurt you."

_Is he talking with money or his fists? Why are you so hard to read sometimes Mr. Grey? _"No, Christian," Ana stopped him, "Don't talk like that. I couldn't bear to lose you because you did something stupid. She's threatened, and I hope that next time we ever cross paths I will be more than able to take her down. She caught me at a weak moment, but that paedophile of a bitch does not know what hit her. I will do everything in my power to make the world see that I am only here because I feel in love, Christian and, for that reason, I will fight to protect you like you would me."

"You're supposed to be resting, Anastasia, not plotting world domination," Christian joked with her and placed his hand to her face gently. "I know you love me," Christian pressed and leaned in to give her a kiss. "The whole world doesn't need to know how we feel about, Ana, because I know. You never left me so I know. No one else has to know that."

_Private Fifty just came out to play!_ Ana smiled, "God I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs. Grey. Now relax, you need your rest until my mother gets here," Christian bargained with her, his anger melting quickly.

"Ana! Mia called out as she came through the apartment.

"That was the quickest resting I've ever been made to do," Ana quipped and watched him laughed. _God she loved that sound! You need to make him laugh more, Ana._

"Bedroom!" Christian yelled out, "Please tell me you've got mom with you?"

"I'm with her," Grace said as she pushed the door open enough to enter and found Ana lying down with Christian. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she approached, noticing Ana's new paler complexion.

"I think it's best we just show you," Ana commented and slid up a little, thankful that Christian was there to uncover her chest showing the ripped open wound so that she didn't have to even touch it. If her fainting spell was anything to go past then she knew she was squeamish over the set back to what was supposed to be a healing war wound.

"You've popped your stitches that's all," Grace said with a blasé tone, but quickly her expression morphed to more seriousness, "What the hell were you doing to pop stitches this severely?"

"Elena turned up," Christian growled, his eyes no rising to meet his mothers. "Pushed Ana to a wall apparently before hitting her to the ground."

Grace's eyes become blazoned instantly, "I hope you are going to be doing something about her, Christian? Assaulting a pregnant woman is one thing, but assaulting my pregnant daughter-in-law is a totally different thing altogether."

"Yeah, well she's my pregnant wife so you best believe I will be fixing this problem as soon as," Christian ground out, finally daring himself to look at his mother.

Seeing Mia standing in the doorway now, Ana knew she needed to move this conversation along. "Can we just sort my pregnant self out so I can take some pills, have a bath to ease my stomach ache and go to bed," Ana pleaded with them all, her eyes darting from one to the other and back again.

"I'm not going to lie, but, Ana, I think we need to get to get the baby checked over," Grace commented and saw the fear ignite across her and knew she had to calm her daughter-in-law. "You've taken two falls today, just do it for peace of mind okay?"

Knowing Grace wouldn't do this without reason, Ana quickly relented. "One of these days, we will have a drama-free day," Ana groaned as she allowed Grace to work as quickly as she could on her shoulder before allowing them to take her to the hospital.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

All it took was three small words compiled into a sentence to make Christian count his lucky stars and want to cry. It was then that he realised his wife was really bestowing him with life, with some form of completion.

_There's your baby. There's your baby. There's your baby._

For Ana that was clarification that even though she seemed to be suffering, it didn't matter because through it all Little Blip was alive and making its daddy fall in love all the more. One quick glance at Christian told her that. In the moments of hearing the baby's strong heart beat and being praised for its strength, Ana felt all worries disperse for herself disappear.

Nothing else mattered except for knowing that Little Blip was doing perfectly fine.

However, Ana's maternal instincts took over and she realised she was only human. She couldn't stop the worries about her baby's health from taking her over a little. "So there are no problems?" Ana asked after Dr. Greene had passed over the new snapshots of Little Blip's development. "What about the bleeding that started?" _God, Ana you really are a mess of disaster at the moment. If it wasn't one thing going wrong then it was another. You will get that drama free day soon! Damnit you will! _Her subconscious promised her that much in amongst all of this that was going on now.

"Mrs. Grey," Dr. Greene sighed, "I don't think there's any reason to worry, but I am going to advise that for the next week, even fortnight you get as much bed rest as possible and the least amount of stress possible. In a week I want you back here for a check up and we'll decide our best course of action if any is necessary."

Ana nodded, simply digesting.

"When I say no stress; I mean no work, no excessive activity, no masses of visitors. I literally want you to stick to your bed and rest," Dr. Greene permitted to say with slick professionalism. "Ever since all of this happened it seems to be all you've had is stress."

"We can do that and everything will be fine, right?" Christian asked, his tone recapturing its childlike essence. "I mean-"

Dr. Greene cut in, "Mr. Grey, you need to remember I was called down when your wife was admitted to hospital originally, and although at the time there was no immediate abdominal trauma it appeared that there was more than we initially thought. Add onto that the fact that you've told me Ana has taken a fall twice in quick succession. I'm not saying everything's going to be fine, I'm saying that if Ana gets the rest, the improvement will be remarkable."

Trying not to let her thoughts trap her, Ana had to know. "Is there any chance that the stomach ache could be a miscarriage? I mean, with the falls..."

Hearing that word, Christian's heart skipped a beat and all air disappeared from his lungs. He couldn't breathe properly at the thought of Ana having to go through that and them both losing Little Blip after it was the blessing that had made them more bonded than ever.

"Bed rest, Ana," Dr. Greene commented with a smile. "I wouldn't be doing my job to the best I could if I sent you away with knowing that could be possibility. If you were going to miscarry, the car crash you were in originally would have caused one due to the sheer force."

Ana thought back to everything that ended up putting her in the hospital and her heart thudded that in the chaos Little Blip could have been lost.

"I think you need to think rationally because I'm not telling you that to scare you, but to make you see that I think you and the baby will be just fine." She offered Ana a reassuring smile. "Now you need to get home and stop stressing. I'm pretty sure, Mr. Grey will be eager to get you home and resting."

"Bed rest, Mrs. Grey," Christian said and helped Ana to stand upright. "That's all you're going to get from me and punishment will be issued for any hard headed behaviour."

"No rough handling until my say so," Dr. Greene gave them a knowing smile and then said farewell to them, seeing a new ease gather around the pair.

"What are you going to do to keep me bed, Baby," She asked him innocently, "Especially considering you can't do _any_ rough handling just yet."

Smirking, Christian kept his attention upfront. "I'm pretty sure I can find a way to keep you in bed, Mrs. Grey," Christian commented as he held her close to him.

_Oh, you incorrigible man, Mr. Grey!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Grey? Mrs. Grey?" Mrs. Jones asked as she picked up the tray of dirty dishes. She had managed to make sure that Ana and Christian both ate and Ana didn't need to get up. Having entered the bedroom to retrieve the dishes, she found Ana tucked up in bed already, with Christian sitting in just pyjama bottoms on the edge of Ana's side, leaning over her how he had only hours earlier when she had helped Christian after Ana had fainted.

Before Christian could speak, Ana shook her head, "You've done more than enough for me today, Gail. Go and relax please."

"Count it done, Ma'am," Mrs. Jones nodded after looking to Christian for confirmation. Receiving a slight head nod, she knew she had to obey.

"Ana," Ana corrected her politely and watched Mrs. Jones disappear with a smile.

"You're too nice to the staff," Christian said as he got up from sitting on Ana's side of the bed with her.

Frowning, Ana looked at him weirdly for a moment, "Her and Taylor are practically family and you know that." She gave him a small family, "They do everything we ask them and they do it without bother. They deserve being spoken to like they're family."

Christian threw his leg over Ana's thighs so he was straddling her body, an experience that had been nonexistence for too long in their life recently. "Fine," Christian relented as he leaned in, "Now to promise you a whole week without drama, Baby," He continued to tell her.

Ana giggled, "That's a challenge."

"God I love your giggle," Christian mused with a smile on his lips. Her voice, her laughter, her little giggle, it was all like music to his ears.

"Well, it's required when my husband makes such a dare for himself," She said, her head tilting to the side, her teeth clenching onto her bottom lip, her eyes trying not to roam down his body.

Christian smirked as he noticed what his wife was doing, "Dr. Greene said nothing about restraining you, Mrs. Grey. Just about rough handling. If I'm gently about it-" He didn't need to continue, Ana knew exactly what he was getting at.

"You are such a naughty man," Ana pushed him away, resisting the temptation that was clinging to her. What she would do to just have a moment with him right now!

"We only aim to please, Ana," He told her and clambered off of her and got under the sheets with her. "That's tomorrows challenge if it's needed because for now I think we need to just sleep. You've had a long day."

Agreeing, Ana allowed him to pull her close to his body, her hand running across his bare chest, only stopping above his heart. She closed her eyes, but she felt him fall asleep, she took one last look at him. Looking to her husband as she began to drift off, she saw he was sleeping with a smile on his lips.

_This _was the good life.


	20. Saviours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Right this is practically a fly-by update... It's coming up 2am, I've been on the go all day and just want my bed =) I hope you enjoy as per normal, and know how grateful I am for all of review, alerts and favourites! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty_

* * *

Awaking to soft music, Ana put her hand out, ready to curl back up with her husband. When her hand only traced the ruffles of disturbed bedding she willed her eyes to open and realised Christian was nowhere to be seen and the music was his piano playing – A sound she hadn't heard in what felt like forever.

Pulling herself from the bed, her body stiff, evident that she had barely moved during her sleep. Walking out, following the music, she was calm as it filtered into her senses, being soaked up graciously. She stood in the doorway before proceeding to go and sit with him.

As the music stopped, Ana felt herself just open up to him as a way to fill the silence. "Elena was right earlier," Ana told him as she pushed Christian's hair back and smiled, "Without you I am worthless," She looked down from her hand pushing his fringe back and looked into his content – ready to drop into anger – grey eyes, "But not for the reasons she thinks I would be."

Christian remained silence, his fingers poised on the keys from where she had stopped him by sitting next to him.

"I was just Anastasia Steele before I met you. The clumsy, shy, easily scared girl, who fell through doors in front of the wealthiest man possible and never felt more than a wall flower. I was nothing before that day at your office."

"You were never nothing," Christian told her. "You were everything and I thank my lucky stars for ever letting you fall in my doorway," He smiled as Ana let out a tearful laugh. "I have died a thousand deaths every time I think of you hurt and in pain." He closed his eyes, remembering how weak she was when he made it into the apartment bedroom that evening and again when she fainted. "I will get my hands on Elena for what she did to you, Ana," Christian spoke through a tensed jaw.

"Let me go for it first?" Ana asked, her blue eyes trailing up slowly, "Please?" She smirked at him, a devious plan forming in her head. "When I'm okay, when the baby's out of danger, let me please confront her," She took a few breaths, "Let me prove that I'm strong to you, Christian. That I'm fully capable to fight my own battles."

"I know you're strong, Ana. I know that now," He told her as his hand ran up her jaw and into her hair making her unable to look anywhere by at him. "I don't need the proof."

"I know," She responded and her eyes looked at him almost apologetically at her thoughts. "But I can't forgive her for what she did to you. I get that it made you who you are, my Fifty, but she needs to see that I made you who you are right now. My husband, my beautiful husband, the father of my baby," She whispered at him. "I want her to see everything she ruined through her own actions."

"You are quite the Rottweiler when you want to be, Mrs. Grey," He teased as he realised his grip a little and felt her fall into his palm.

"I think marriage changed me," She retorted casually and winked at him, "And baby hormones are amazing."

Christian couldn't withhold the laughter that built in his chest.

Turning more to him, Ana's eyes surveyed Christian softly. "You and me are both more alike than we ever take notice of," Ana told him as she ran her finger across his lip. "I love the softness of your lips, the sound of your laughter, the way you care, your _ass_. I'm also going to have scars that I'm scared of you touching," Her eyes flickered up to look at him. _Oh no! Don't look so sad, Christian._ "But I know you'll care for me and I'll get over my fear like you did."

She watched him close his eyes as she spoke that and his breathing evened out.

"I know that whatever happens you will catch me," She smiled at the meaning behind that – metaphorically and physically, Christian would always be there to catch her. "I know I'm not acting right at the moment, but I will get back to how I need to be. I'll make sure I'm what you need."

"You take however long you need, Ana," Christian defied her, his tone fearful at the consequence of her declaration. "I don't want you to rush this and then I lose you that way. I can wait this out, I know I can. Never think you're not worth that to me. Please."

Ana nodded at him, her eyes glazing with the tears before they fell.

"I know this is hard on you at the moment and your head's not quite in the right place, no one's is, but don't rush this for me, okay?" He asked and wiped her tears away. "You saved me, you waited for me to be ready. Now you need to let me help you."

"Then come back to bed," She murmured softly at him. She had no other request to ask of him, but that.

"Let's go back to bed then, Mrs. Grey," He complied and scooped her up into his arms as he stood.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"That's my future niece or nephew?" Kate mused as she looked over the sonogram photo of Little Blip.

"Our future niece or nephew," Mia corrected, her tone high with exhilaration.

"Yup," Ana said back with a bright smile, not withholding her excitement. "Think you can wait about seven months to find out which it will be?"

"Can you not just find out and cut out the anticipation?" Mia chimed in, "I want to start buying her or him the perfect wardrobe!" Mia spoke animatedly with her hands, "I mean, I need to be the best Aunty Mia I can, so I need to know the sex, Ana."

"No way," Ana told Mia straight away. "That is not how Christian and I are doing things with this baby. We want to be surprised by whether we're having a son or daughter."

"_Anastasia!"_ Both girls whined at her.

Ana rolled her eyes, "We are not going to get into a debate about this. I'm supposed to be on bed rest, not arguing with you over this type of thing. Don't stress poor little me out," She couldn't help but giggle as she heard them both muttering under their breath.

"Ana," Christian said as he walked up the hallway and into the bedroom. His tone was coarse and tense, "You've got a visitor." The mood instantly cooled with Christian's new demeanour.

"Who?" Ana asked, knowing her mom had gone back and so had Ray. She also knew that Grace and Carrick were busy today with preparing for some charity fundraiser.

"It's José," Christian told her.

Ana's mouth fell a little, knowing why Christian was like he was, "Let him in." She saw him go to argue, showing his dislike for her friend, "You've threatened to tie me into this bed for getting up too much, so you either let him into a room with three females or you let me up."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Grey," Christian gave up, his mood changing, his small smirk returning.

"You love when I challenge you, Mr. Grey," She responded with a self assured smirk. "Now let him in."

"Not for long," Christian made that a strict rule.

"Do you ever stop literally verbally sexing one another?" Kate asked bluntly.

"Never," Ana replied and watched as her friend came into the room. "Took you a while to show your face," Ana joked and felt Kate nudge her to be nice, which only resulted in Ana gasping as Kate's elbow connected with her weakened ribs.

"I was out of the country on a project," He said as he watched, observing her every limb in horror, "But came back to find magazines full of your name."

"It's not as bad as they made it out to be," Ana feigned off his worry and hoped it would kill his muse.

"Is it not, Ana?" José questioned with a heated tone, "How the hell am I supposed to comprehend a car crash, kidnapping and your near death?" José asked, his tone going for a higher octave with his cascading worry.

"There's a lot about my new life that you wouldn't be able to comprehend, José," Ana joked, she laughed but stopped as pain lanced through her shoulder and exacerbated the dulling pain to her cracked ribs.

"Too right," Kate muttered, only to feel the swift jab of Ana's elbow this time.

"José, I'm doing okay. Really," She quickly placated. "Don't be another worrier, I've had enough of them and I'm way too hyped up on endless pills to cope with anymore. Just be my friend."

"That I can be," José honestly replied. "I guess I better leave you to rest," He said with a laugh, "Maybe I can be used to babysit you one day."

Ana just stuck her tongue out at him, making them both break into easy laughter before Kate acknowledged José's awkwardness.

"Come on, we'll get you a drink and you can chill with the boys," Kate said as she bound towards José, "I'll be back in a moment, ladies."

"Why is he so awkward, bless him?" Mia asked intrigued, looking at Ana sharply.

"My husband seems to think he wants me, and makes it a point of call for José to know," Ana said with a sigh.

"Your husband would be right," Mia countered with a curt head nod.

Ana rolled her eyes and groaned, "My husband thinks every man wants me."

"Again," Mia started, with a trademark grin, "Your husband would be right."

There was just no escaping the Grey gene obviously.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"I know you don't like me," José commented to Christian and laughed a little about half an hour later as the guys still sat around, "I know you bought those photos because they were of your girl and I had taken them, but can I just share something with you?"

"Go ahead," Christian ushered him to continue with a quick wave of his hand as it held his brandy.

"What I see when I'm with her, is exactly who is sitting in that bedroom. The carefree, cautious, happy Ana. Cherish her because she deserves it," José stated and took Christian's silence as a negative reaction. "I think I've overstepped my welcome. I guess I better go."

"José," Christian called out as the young Spaniard went to leave. "We're about to sit down and dabble in a bit of poker. Stay and join us," Christian offered him. He could feel himself becoming aware that José was no threat, not anymore anyway.

Evaluating the moment, José looked to Ethan who was giving him an eager look to join them and then relaxed into a smile, "Sure."

Christian actually found no problem with José once they were getting serious with their poker matches. He was actually genuinely starting to like the guy. He wasn't sure if that had something to do with the fact that he was talking about a girl he had met whilst away, one he seemed serious over, or whether Christian knew that Ana loved him and not José.

Whichever, he was no going to take a friend away from Ana. Christian knew how it felt to feel like you had no friends and Christian knew all he wanted was friends that he could enjoy time out with whilst spending time with his wife.

Looking up from his freshly dealt hand, Christian was met with a wary looking Ana who looked to José as he still sat with them. He smiled warmly at her, ready to scold her. "Why are you out of bed?"

"It gets boring when you can't sleep whilst the two heavy lumps either side of you are snoring away," Ana pouted; she was tired, she couldn't deny that, but she felt too wired to sleep.

"Come here, Mrs. Grey," Christian put his arm out for her to take and sit on his lap. Feeling her settle, he kissed her arm as he held her safely. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," She whispered to him and pushed her hair behind her ear coyly. "I'm tired when I'm out of bed, but not when I'm in it," She smiled and suddenly saw the cards in Christian's hand. "I better leave you four to it seeing as you're in the middle of a game."

"Stay," Christian told her, "You're not doing any harm sitting on my lap."

"You're playing poker," Ana retorted. "Plus, I know you're going to be like a gargoyle come tomorrow if I don't go back."

"Enjoy some freedom, Mrs. Grey," Christian replied and smirked and she giggled a little. "I'm pretty sure these guys want some eye candy around. Plus, I always fancied my wife to be a lucky charm."

Ana snorted, "Do I need to go and get my medical report to show you just how lucky I am? Or remind you of our first meeting?"

"I say we test the theory," Elliot commented at his sister-in-law with a cunning look in his eyes. "I reckon you, Ana, had a fluke of bad luck and now it's all changing."

"Let's try this then," She agreed and settled onto her husband's lap and then leaned down and whispered in his ear of a tactic to perform.

"Sure?" Christian asked and watched his wife nod at him. He pushed all of his chips forward, adding it to the pile with everyone else and they all showed their hand of cards. It didn't take him too long to realise he had the winning deck and reached up to kiss Ana. "I think I just found my lucky charm," Christian announced proudly to them all.

Ana couldn't resist the blush that hit her as they all look at her as she sat in her pyjamas, bed hair, no makeup and an exhausted cover to it all.

With Christian by her side, she never felt more naturally beautiful in her life.


	21. Forgetting One Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I almost didn't update – between a busy day, and trying to write a chapter to get ahead again, this twenty-one year old nearly passed out – embarrassingly so at like half 1... We're not at nearly 3am and I'm getting closer to the keyboard as I type... BUT thank you, you amazing bunch... And as always, enjoy and await more drama =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-One_

* * *

"You are well rested," Christian spoke as he waltzed into the bedroom. He had found her stirring as soon as he entered and on the approach from the door to the bed he had dropped his jacket, lost his belt and tie and proceeded to unbutton his white shirt.

"I won't be if you keep undressing like that," Ana said as her hand reached up from her spot and placed her hand on his chest, one of the scars sitting under her finger tips. "I want you so bad."

Christian let out a regretful moan at the idea. "I know, Baby, but until Dr. Greene says so we can't run that risk."

"I know, Ana responded sadly with a pout. "If we can't do any kinky fuckery, or fuckery at all, you can come to bed."

"You okay?" He asked as he complied and pulled her close to his chest.

"I'm just sleepy... and horny," She murmured as she snuggled in close. "You're what I've needed all day."

Christian smiled, "You'll have me all day tomorrow as well, Mrs. Grey."

"Sounds like bliss, Mr. Grey," Ana commented not realising how close to edge of sleep she really was. She awoke with a slight jump and looked around the room before settling down to calm her heart.

"Ana?" Christian called to her and she looked up to him, "You okay, Baby?"

"Dream," She said and pushed back to lay on the pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh Ana," Christian sympathised knowing that ever since Jack's return, her dreams were more than a little active.

Ana rolled onto her back, putting her hands to her head, "I need to get out of this apartment." She dropped her hands and looked at him, "Cabin fever is now starting is set in, Mr. Grey." She then cast a questioning look to the Mac on his lap. "When did you get up to get that?"

"About an hour ago, you were sound asleep, you didn't even notice I moved," Christian replied with a simple tone. "I have something that might curb your cabin fever."

_Take me now, Christian!_ "Oh, really?" Ana asked rolling onto her side, eager to hear her break from _bed rest_.

"Yes, really," He told her, but his features threaded with seriousness. "However can we talk about something first?" Christian asked Ana and watched her look at him, her smile losing brightness. "I had a session with Dr. Flynn today."

"Right?" Ana pressed onwards, wondering what breakthrough was brought into Christian's mind.

"I asked how you were doing and well, even though he respected your privacy, he did mention that he thinks you might need a course of anti-depressants." He saw the fear ignite in her eyes and the terror dug its icy clutches into her. "He said you're exhibiting signs of depression and wanted to help you before it got worse."

Gulping hard, Ana nodded, knowing that all of her mood swings and occasional need to distance herself from others would suggest that. Sitting up, Ana felt the need to apologise for everything. "I bet you never expected to be married to such a weakling did you?"

"Ana! Don't say that," He scolded her as he moved the Mac from his lap and sat up, mirroring her. He ran his hand to the back of her head and made her look to him. "Why would you even think that?"

"Look at me, Christian," She said desperately, "Look at what I'm putting everyone through. Look at Kate and Mia, and your mom is constantly worried about, and everyone's after Elena. That's partly my fault!"

Grabbing her shoulders, Christian shook her a little, "Mrs. Grey," He started, his tone soft but with subtle undertones of becoming stern and scolding. "You need to stop beating yourself up over this. I know you are struggling with everything, but Ana you need to focus on moving on. I love how you care for everyone, I do, but you need to focus on yourself. You need to work on getting yourself back before you try and take on the world." He watched her sniffle back her tears, "Everyone will be fine when they see you are."

"You're right," She whispered as the weight of the world seemed to disperse. Just from sharing with her husband everything felt less traumatic, less frightening. It didn't matter how much she spoke to Dr. Flynn her one source of respite and salvation was holding onto her right then. _You just need your husband_, her subconscious soothed her inner goddess.

Looking up to her Fifty, Ana realised that even if she hadn't experienced it a lot, this had to be what true love was made off.

Sensing her calming, he wanted her to talk the rest of the tension out of her body. "What else are you thinking, Anastasia?" Christian asked and raised her head to make her look at him.

Blinking quickly to clear the tears, Ana signed, "I'm trying to work out how you're doing in all of this, Christian." She watched him tense on her, "Don't placate you for me. I wasn't the only one that got caught up in all of this, hell you should be doing worse."

"Why?"

"Because I was cruel to you and then you had to deal with knowing I was hurt, that Kate, Mia and me were taken and then you had to walk into that apartment and witness what you did. You had to fight for me to save me," Ana's tone was heavy with exhausted remorse.

"Can you please listen to me for a moment?" Christian stopped her, readying for her to break in his arms. "I'm glad you asserted some authority back at me that night, Mrs. Grey. It was the wakeup call I needed. I know I can be a control freak, but with you I don't realise I am doing it badly until you fight back and my god, Mrs. Grey, when you fight back you sure do fight. After that night I knew I had to get you back and I know I made a few mistakes, but me asking you to get rid of our baby was me striving for control. Control you weren't giving to me and then I just realised that I was fighting to gain power when really I just needed to give in and love what you were giving me." He gave her a smile, "_Life_."

"Oh, Christian," Ana murmured tearfully.

"Ana, you have made me see the world in so many different ways and you have made me love life. Something I grew up thinking was not for me. I'm not the only one saying that. Everyone is. At home, in the family, at work, everywhere," Smiling at her with reassurance, Christian continued, "As for what Jack did, he got what he deserved. Those days you were gone, I realised that I love you and our Little Blip to the extreme. I'm just scared to lose you."

"I have nowhere to go if I don't have you," Ana told him. "Death or otherwise," She finalised with a coy smile and saw him relax right before her eyes. "For you, I will speak to Dr. Flynn about anti-depressants," Ana compromised and looked to her right at the Mac sitting on the bed. "What is it you wanted to show?" Ana asked and turned back to him, "Is it something for me? Or us? Or!" She got excited now, "Is it something for all of us?"

"It's something for all three of us. Something you seem to have clearly forgotten," Christian told her as he flicked his finger upon the mouse control and watched the screen flash to life, "Our potential new home, Mrs. Grey."

"Oh my," Ana gasped at the beauty of the building displayed on the screen, "When do we go again? I can't believe I even forgot about it. How could I?"

Christian chuckled at her rambling, "I think it's safe to say you have had other things to occupy you," He told her with a soft smirk. _Oh yeah, Ana, like surviving!_ "We're going there tomorrow after your appointment with Dr. Greene though," He couldn't withhold the chuckle at seeing Ana getting excited. He knew she was coming back to him slowly and soon she would be his witty wife that gave him the utmost pleasure.

"We are?" Ana gasped in surprise, "Really?"

"Oh Ana, you know I just want to give you a proper home that we create together," Christian remarked with ease, there was no loss in his tone at losing this place, like there hadn't been before. Hell, they could keep it as a getaway palace in the sky if they wanted to – that was a plan they had never spoken of. "I know you love it here, but all this has done is hold so many memories. I want a home fit for my family. Escala isn't that, but I'm hoping this will be perfect."

Ana sighed in easy contentment. _Home is wherever you are, Mr. Grey._

"I can't wait to see the new and improved home," Ana said as excitement took over her worry.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm happy with everything," Dr. Greene said as she finished the examination and allowed Ana to relax completely. "I still want an additional week without stress and then I see no problem with you resuming normal life from my end. I'm just being precautious with making you relax for another week."

"Well I guess we best get you completely rested so when you have your check up with Dr. Bartley you'll be getting the pass to a clean bill of health," Christian spoke as he stood on the sidelines, arms crossed, standing like a true guard.

"I so cannot wait," Ana breathed as she slip off of the table and stood ready to get changed. "Thank you, Dr. Greene, for everything."

"No worries, Mrs. Grey," The doctor responded with a chirpy smile. "I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll have your next appointment waiting outside. Just pick it up from reception on your way out."

Ana watched her go, before giving her husband a teasing look and headed towards the curtain, making sure her ass was on show. Hearing him groan she knew he had just had a good look. "Christian!" Ana called out moments later from behind the curtain and then peered around it. "Can you lend me a hand? I'm struggling with getting my top on."

"Course, Baby," He said as he walked around the curtain and found her standing there with a coy smile. "You little liar," He cursed her with a wide grin as he found her standing there dressed.

"Come here, Mr. Grey," Ana called him to come closer and as he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck, only just aware of the pull on her healing body. "Thank you for giving me a baby that is truly like his daddy already," She said and kissed him. "A little baby that's strong willed and perfect all at once. A mini _control freak,_" She teased him lovingly.

"I once heard it takes two people to make a baby," Ana heard her husband retort to her. "You seem to forget that you're strong willed and perfect as well." He watched the flattery mar her cheeks in a soft blush. "Now, what do you need me for seeing as you look pretty dressed, Mrs. Grey?"

"I am struggling, but it was a good ploy to get you so close," Ana joked with as she felt a rush of shyness. "I just couldn't get my cardigan on."

Chuckling at her innocence as it mingled with her sexual drive he helped her, his mind calculating the ways he would get her body to be his slave when she was entirely cleared by the other doctor. Taking her hand they went to reception before proceeding to leave, Christian calling ahead to Taylor to be ready.

As they walked out, his put his arm around her back and held her tight against his body, "You really do look beautiful today. I don't think I tell you enough," Christian murmured to her. He had been observing her all day, the way the bruises were nearly gone and she was being restored back to the Ana he loved and again, seeing their baby, he saw Ana as some warrior. She was stunningly powerful in his eyes and he needed her to see that.

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey," Ana used his own saying as they came to wait on Taylor to bring the car round to the entrance. "Now take me to our new home."

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey," Christian said as Taylor got out of the car and rushed to open the door. "You carriage awaits."


	22. Setting Up The Future

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Yet another exhausted update! I need earlier nights, longer days, and less chaos I swear! Enjoy this, you beautiful people, know how your reviews make my day and keep loving =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Two_

* * *

Ana flexed in the back of the Audi as Taylor drove them to their last destination, she was exhausted again and the excitement of seeing their future home was going to cap it all. She watched the passing scenery, having lost track of where they exactly after getting mesmerised by the ever changing view. She should know this journey – the journey to the new Grey mansion. She turned to look at Christian and saw him staring at her.

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

Nodding, she smiled, "Just a little uncomfortable."

"Anastasia," He bit back, knowing there was something bothering her and until that point, Ana thought it was the contrast between seats. After all, she had been used to their bed, or the comfort of their couch. Not the back seat of a car that was for sure.

"I'm a little more on edge being in a car that I thought I was that's all," She admitted softly, and smiled, looking to her hands only now noticing she had nearly ripped a complete nail off without her whole awareness. Looking back at Christian she suddenly remembered the impact to her body the moment Jack smashed into her side and she had to sit up. "Taylor, can you please slow down a little," She asked as she pulled on her seat belt as if it were stopping her from breathing.

"Of course, Ma'am," He said and took his foot from the accelerator immediately.

"Taylor, can you just pull over for the moment," Christian said as he took his seatbelt off and saddled towards her across the leather. "Ana," He took her hands and he could see how far into her own head she had become, "I need you to come back to me." He was so grateful for Taylor pulling to halt and he slid closer, unbuckling Ana's belt. "You're okay," He whispered and all of a sudden her face crumpled before his eyes. "Oh, Ana. Don't cry, Baby."

All he could do was take her in his arms and hold her tightly. He rocked her gently, wondering if getting her out into fresh air would help her. He felt her talk a shuddering breath and pull back to look at him.

"I don't know what happened," Ana whispered weakly. "I was okay in the car coming back from the hospital, and today. Why am I like this now?"

"It was just a panic attack, Baby," Christian told her, his hand coming to place on her jaw. "Nothing wrong with you, okay? It was just a bad memory."

Feeling her lip tremble, she fought with herself to bit it, not ready to hear Christian tell her off for it. "I just felt the crash all over again. Seeing you sit where I practically had in the other car, it scared me and I felt like the seatbelt was strangling me all over again."

"Oh, Ana, my sweet Ana," Christian told her with a sympathetic tone. He could see her trying to fight to be strong and all he could do to save her was to support her. "We're nearly there," He spoke softly, holding her face still, "Are you okay to go to the house or do you want to head home and get some rest?"

Drawing strength from her husband, Ana sat up a little, "I want to see our future home, Christian."

That said it all; between her words and her determined tone, Christian had no other choice but to tell Taylor to drive on.

Even with the journey back on, Christian refused to let his wife go.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

She wasn't even aware at how happy she was to be able to step into fresh air and know a car journey would not be imminently until she took in a deep inhale of air. As she stood, she felt the presence of Christian immediately by her and she was more than a little relieved by it. Thankful for how normal she now felt considering how dreadful she felt in the car.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Grey," Christian spoke as he drew her to his side and kissed the top of her head. It might look like a demolition site to some, but Christian could see his home forming.

"Yo bro!" Elliot shouted from the roof, his face dirtied and sweaty, but his lips drawn into a large smile. "I'll be right down, we'll get you suited up and I'll give you the grand tour." He said, putting his hands up to offer mock grandeur to his project. He then disappeared only to run from the front door, "Before I let you in, need to take you to the site office to get you one of these," He said and tapped his hard head.

Getting them all into the office, he handed them each a hat before trying to usher them back outside. The faster he showed off his work, the faster he could get done to head home for a bit of alone time with his wife.

"How it's all going?" Christian asked as he noted all of the plans on the counter tops.

"Smoothly," He remarked with a self assured head nod. "We're ahead of our game and I could see this being done and sorted before the end of the month."

"What I like to hear," Christian mused happily, not that he had any doubt in the first place.

"As if you could doubt me," Elliot joked and looked to Ana with a questioning glance. "So you are definitely healing better now right, Little Lady?" He asked mockingly. "I mean, no more psychos ripping wounds open or back slapping you?"

"Not lately no," Ana replied almost shyly, pushing hair behind her eye as she let a giggle escape. "Plus, I think I'll be able to take on any psycho that wants to do that again."

Elliot laughed, "I think baby hormones are making your wife a little crazy, bro," Elliot spoke and pointed over at Ana with a thumb. He watched Christian agree before turning to look at Ana. "My fiancée wants a girl's night tonight with you, Ana," Elliot said and scrunched his face up with disgust at that thought, "Told me to tell you that even if Ethan's whisking Mia off, she can still take you and will do so as she pleases."

"Do I get a say in this?" Christian asked unimpressed.

"It's Kate," Both Ana and Elliot said at once and laughed.

"Sorry, bro," Elliot said, slapping a hand to his shoulder, "You're stuck with me and few beers tonight it would appear."

Watching her brother pout, Ana stepped in close, looping her fingers into the belt buckles on his jeans. "You've gotta learn to share, Mr. Grey," Ana whispered up at him, her lips in a smirk and then, taking a step back, she put her hard hat on and smiled brightly, giving him a wink. "Elliot lead the way, I want to see what perfection you've made of perfection."

"As you wish," He said and put his arm out for her to latch onto. Waiting for her to do so he took her down towards the house, animatedly telling her what was done, what was needed finishing and what he thought they could do.

Taylor, having watched Ana walk off with Elliot, turned to Christian, "She will be fine soon, Sir. She just needs a little extra support."

"I know," Christian sighed running a hand through his hair. "Believe it or not, my brother is a good tonic for her," Christian quickly commented with a firm sense of confidence.

In quick agreement, Taylor spoke confidently, "He's a good tonic for the both of you, Sir."

Chuckling, Christian couldn't have put it better himself.

"Mr. Grey!" Ana called as she realised Elliot and turned to face her husband and Taylor. "Are you coming in?"

"Just coming now, Baby!"

"She's your best tonic," Taylor commented, placing a hard hat on and following them all down. He could see that Christian liked that that was a well known fact now and realised he hadn't overstepped the mark.

Going off to explore, Ana left Christian to show Taylor the house with Elliot, whilst she headed off upstairs. She knew it was a construction site, but she her own intrigue made her take her own path around the house.

Standing in the doorway to one room, Ana closed her eyes and could picture it. Running her hand down her body, stalling at her stomach, she smiled. _Little Blip's room_. She could imagine the cot in front of the window, the light shining in, the overhead hanging display singing the baby to sleep softly. She could see the room lit up at night with a night light, an arm chair sat in the corner. All matching furniture; the cot, the dresser, the baby changer all made of the same expensive material.

The baby would want for nothing – material or not. Hers and Christian's baby would be born into a life of love and would be loved forever.

"You disappeared from the tour, Mrs. Grey," Christian broke her from her own reverie. As he stood flush against her in the doorway, she opened her eyes, the images gone, replaced with a shell of a room.

"Sorry," Ana murmured back. "I was making up plans for this room."

"Oh yes, Ana, and what is it that this room requires?" Christian asked, his arms wrapping around her a little tighter.

Still feeling her chest smart a little, Ana smiled through to her thoughts, "A crib."

"Little Blip's room?" Christian asked pulling away, making her face him as he did so. He watched her bit her lip and nod, for once not stopping her. He felt his eyes water, "You want to make this their nursery?" She nodded again, "Then we best get that onto Elliot's plans and look at how we're going to design it."

"I want to have my own input," Ana fought back. _You really need to get used to the wealth, Ana!_ Her subconscious spoke to her as it readied to flick through catalogues of baby things. "I want us to have an input in this, Christian, not all done by a professional."

"I think I will be more than willing to set up home with you by ourselves, Mrs. Grey," Christian replied, already thinking up ideas and hoping that he wouldn't come to clash with Ana over it.

Satisfied, she smiled at him, knowing their dream home was really forming now. "Can I just tell you one more thing before we head out or whatever?" Ana asked, mulling over her own thoughts. This was one thing that had been bugging her senselessly since she had found out about Little Blip and it was something that would annoy her continually for life.

"What's that?" He asked her, unable to make up his mind at what it was.

"I don't want us to have one Little Blip," Ana whispered to him, Christian's hand firm on her waistline. "I grew up alone, Christian. It was lonely and I wished at times I could just have an older brother to fight my battles or a baby sister to protect. I want our baby to have that love like you were given with Mia and Elliot."

Christian couldn't resist the grin that spread onto his lips, "Are you planning out family already?"

Ana shook her head, "I'm making up our potential future, Mr. Grey." She smiled at him, and raised her hands to place on his face, "I know this is still new, but I want the love that you, Mia and Elliot get for our baby. That's all."

"I think we'll work on that in a few years, let's deal with one Little Blip, eh?" He asked her, knowing that even though they were doing fine now, once their baby was introduced to the world then life would change all together.

"Hey, Christian! Bring your little lady down here," Elliot called up, "I have a last minute thing to run over with you and I want to go home to my woman soon!"

Ana laughed, "Oh, Kate is going to love knowing she's his woman."

"Are you trying to break up a wedding?" He asked and Ana gave him a look full of pure innocence. She shook her head at him and he shot her a look before taking her downstairs. "What is it?" Christian said as he came down the stairs, Ana's hand in his.

"Gia will be here soon, she's going to go over our plans for the final check with us ready for completion. She has done impeccable work so far," Elliot praised, but didn't miss the look that Ana got at the sound of Gia's pending arrival.

Ana felt her gut twist. This was not what she wanted right now, and now nausea swept through her was clearly not down to morning sickness. The thought of seeing the woman that literally melted all over Christian – regardless of telling off or not – was going to make Ana fell a lot of resentful emotions.

Looking to see her walk in, Ana felt the emotions begin to rise.

"Hi Christian," She drooled and ran her hand down his arm with a slight giggle, "Lovely to see you again, Mrs. Grey. So pleased you're doing better now. I'm sure your husband is doing a brilliant job. I can see him being quite the, erm, _healer_."

_Oh, Ana there's that jealous rage once again! Great!_


	23. Jeslous Flare of Insecurity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Another day, another update... Enjoy and know how thankful I am =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Three_

* * *

One touch had been bad enough, but after watching Gia Matteo issue touch after touch to her husband, Ana was finding it harder to just ignore. They weren't just friendly advances, they were flirty, intimate ones and Ana could read them a mile off. _It seems the flirty bitch needed telling again!_ Ana's subconscious flared up with envy, as her inner Goddess shook at seeing another woman touch her fifty. _Some people just do not know when not to touch!_

"Sorry to interrupt," Ana suddenly started, cutting into the conversation. "Gia," Ana started with a smile, "Would you mind, you know, taking your hands off of my husband?" _Ana, he's not even flinching. You miracle maker! He can bear to be touched! _Ana's stomach sunk at the thought. His hate of touching kept women at bay, now they would flock and he would love it!

Gia, having been caught out, not only took her hand away, but also took a few steps back.

"You just don't listen do you?" Ana asked, her tone becoming heated. "I told you once that my husband isn't interested in you. I honestly don't care how good a friend you are of Elliot's, or how amazing you are at what you do. Touch my husband again and business will be over."

"Ana," Christian said looking at his wife, shocked at the envious nature she was exhibiting. "You're being a little irrational."

"Oh, the king of irrationality is telling me I'm being irrational?" Ana said with a laugh, "I didn't realise you were obviously blind as well as stupid now, Christian."

Pulling her to the side, Christian breathed to calm himself. "What the hell, Ana? I love you. She is nothing more to me than someone helping to build our house and once you see that, the better. Why don't you just open your eyes to that and stop being so _irrational_ over it?"

"Whatever, Christian," Ana just said decided to get everything back to the topic at hand and approached Gia, Elliot and Taylor once more. "We've decided to renovate the back room with the central window into a nursery." That made Ana want to smirk with glee as Gia's expression towards Christian changed entirely. "We want to have complete control of that room."

"Very well, Mrs. Grey," Gia commented nervously. "Have you thought of a colour scheme? Any room changes you would be interested in doing? Like the shape, the window maybe?"

"It's perfect as it is, like most of the house is," Ana replied sternly, standing her ground. "As for colour schemes, we haven't thought that far in advance just yet."

Gulping, Gia tried to gather some composure and continue to act normal, "Okay, I'll allow you to communicate that to me however you would like, Mrs. Grey."

Allowing the discussion to circulate around Elliot's future plans for the house, Ana watched Gia as she did nothing to engage Christian with touches, just looks and professional direct questions. However, that didn't stop her from engaging the other men in the room. "Jesus Christ," Ana rolled her eyes, fire building in her chest, "Just because I'm here and basically told you my husband is off limits does not mean you move onto the next thing with a pulse. You should never mix business with pleasure; it makes life a hell of a lot messier. He's a taken a man too, and the way he talks about his fiancée most of the time, I'm pretty sure you've been privy to the details."

"Ana," Christian hissed, "I don't know what's got into you, but it's unacceptable."

"No, Christian!" Ana said as shook him off of her. "You get to act like the caveman when any other guy so much as looks at me once, but I'm not allowed to do the same when she's literally fawning all over you! We do not live in a world of double standards, Christian!"

Christian turned to grab her, to give her some other spiel to placated this moment some more.

"You know what?" Ana asked suddenly, feeling her tiredness really stake claim to her body, "I'm just going to go and wait in the car." Even as she heard her name get called by both Christian and Elliot she just walked out, trying to keep her strong demeanour in one piece, but lately it seemed that she was unable to do so.

As she made it to the front door, she heard both Christian and Elliot tell Gia her touching was inappropriate as obviously shown, and she had to smile as Gia nervously apologised. However, Ana still couldn't shift the jealousy that revelled in the pit of her stomach.

Every time she exerted strength and felt like herself once more, she seemed to overdo it and would just retract her steps entirely. Sliding down in the seat as soon as she was in it, Ana didn't care if she was acting out and acting pathetic, holding this in would only be worse for her when it all came pouring out on a later date.

Suddenly the door opened and Christian got in and sat heavily in his seat. He said nothing, his mood more than radiated off of him. He didn't need words or actions, he just had to sit there and Ana could read him, and that was one thing that scared her most.

_God, he's angry? With me?_ Ana decided to keep quiet. Rather than feed herself into the lion's mouth willingly.

"I can't believe you just responded in such a way," He started, not even looking to her. His hands remained splayed on his thighs; his gaze set forward, his brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend and understanding. "My wife shouldn't be acting like that. Not when she had no reason to be acting in such a manner. Want to explain yourself to me, Mrs. Grey, so I can understand what the hell you were going on about in there?"

"You know when you used to go on about Jose being love with me?" Ana asked, her tone quiet, her explanation taking no notice of him. "How angry it used to get you? How possessive you used to get?" She asked him and he just stared at her, "Well seeing her touch you, and flaunt in front of you and you not even stop her, all of that gets me angry and possessive because believe it or not, I still feel deep down that I'm not quite enough. I don't keep myself looking like she does. I don't keep myself looking like the wife of Christian _fucking_ Grey, and I know one day it might well be the one thing that trips me up for good."

Now Christian turned to face her, "Ana, I don't care about looks, and perfect make up. That's not who I fell in love with, Anastasia. I didn't marry you for that. I married you because I fell in love with _you_ and no other woman can match up to that." He didn't touch her, he didn't want to until he knew what was wrong. Touching would just distract them, he knew that. "There has to be a reason for your behaviour back there, a proper reason. Ana, I just need to know what it is that you're thinking," Christian tried desperately, his eyes watering with the yearn to acknowledge what was going on.

"I just feel really threatened by a lot of things lately," Ana whispered in admittance to her husband and felt the tears begin. "And so insecure it's unreal."

"Oh Ana," Christian said and he fully turned to her, closing the distance, keeping his attention firmly on her.

"I'm sorry, okay? Maybe we should have gone straight home," Ana realised that the effect of the earlier panic attack was weighing heavier on her than she wanted to believe. Now it just seemed to be coming at her full throttle.

"We're going home now," Christian assured her and waved Taylor over. "We've called Kate to meet us at ours, Baby," Christian told her, wiping away her tears. "I think we just need to get you home now."

Ana just nodded and accepted the idea of just going home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I just snapped," Ana said as she stared forward. "I saw her touch Christian and I just snapped." Ana spoke without looking still; she had been sitting in the TV room with Kate for the past hour talking about everything and anything and then how they ended up at the house that morning.

"Ooh! Possessive Steele!" Kate exclaimed as though she had just caught her next story.

Ana looked to Kate, her gaze narrowed, "Gia also did it to Elliot. Right in front of me; without him or Christian saying a thing."

"That fucking bitch!" She said bursting up from her seat. "And he didn't even have the decency to tell me!" She then marched towards where Christian and Elliot were; ready to go in with all guns blazing.

It wasn't just Ana that got jealous easily it seemed.

"Kate," Ana called out and got up, following her friend into the kitchen. "Kate!" She almost growled and grabbed a hold of her friend who flew her arm up, forgetting Ana's physical weaknesses as she was still in her recovery period only three weeks on. The force gave enough momentum that it made Ana lose her footing and she slammed into the wall behind her.

"Oh shit!" Kate suddenly came out of her trance as she realised what had just transcended and spun around to see Ana keeping herself upright, only slight winded. "Ana, I'm so sorry! Crap!"

"I'm fine," Ana said as she stood up, "Had you listened to me and not stormed off, you'd have heard how both our men laid into her for her over generous touching."

Kate's eyes softened, her pink lips forming a gentle 'o'.

"And you called me possessive," Ana said with a smirk, letting her best friend understand she was completely forgiven. "You've not experienced possessive until some guy touches you up in a club with your husband watching," Ana said with a smirk, looking straight to her husband. "Isn't that right, Christian?" She asked as Christian and Elliot came to stand in the hallway with their other halves.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mrs. Grey," Christian replied innocently and then gave a rather perplexed look. "What has you two in the hallway?"

Smiling hard, Kate decided the Gia chat could wait and she went to Elliot, "We were coming to get you before we started another movie. Bring both men and women back together."

"Sounds good to me," Elliot said as he ran his hands down Kate's body and pulled her close enough to kiss her.

"C'mon, Baby," Ana said and took Christian's hand. Knowing he wasn't a big fan of TV, Ana played to make this as enjoyable as possible and Kate seemed to have the same idea as they all settled down ready to start the movie. Both men on the end of the couch, Ana and Kate left next to one another.

Not even half way in, Kate and Ana ended up giggling again as both men were fast asleep, both keeping them snug and warm against their sides. The film forgotten, the pair just sat talking, reminiscing, planning the future.

"I didn't mean to push you," Kate murmured with thick layers of remorse. "I was being thoughtless and-"

"Possessive," Ana responded with a smile and snuggled down into her sleeping husband. "I'm fine, the baby's fine, but look where it got us though," Ana said with a smirk as she looked over Kate's head at the snoring Elliot. "Considering they're not genetically identical, they both sure look alike when they sleep."

Kate, looking up to Christian, smiled, "They really do. They're all alike in so many ways."

"It's one of the things I love about their family," Ana commented wistfully, her lips smiling lightly as she thought about the Grey family.

"I know you always wanted brothers and sisters," Kate sympathised quickly with Ana offering a watery smile.

"I got you," Ana whispered, her eyes watered a little as she said that, but she smiled as Kate grabbed her hand. "You were worth the wait."

Kate smiled at Ana, "Thank you for not dying. I cannot bear the thought of life without you, Steele. Not when we are going to be part of the same family."

"You're not the only one that shared that sentiment," Ana replied softly as she gently pulled away from her husband, ignoring his attempt to get her to stay. "You want to just stay here?" Ana asked as she got up from being snuggled into her husband's side, she looked at him and knew he wouldn't mind his brother stopping over. "We can go set up the guest bedroom before I need to change the dressing on my chest and then we can come back here and wake our men up."

"Mr. Control-Freak lets you do it yourself now, eh?" Kate asked with a smirk.

Ana laughed a little, "What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him." She left Kate to follow, both females giggling over nothing and anything like they used to.

It didn't take them long to change the bedding and then go to the master bedroom's bathroom so Ana could make quick work of her cleaning her chest. When she was almost done, Kate sat on the white marble of the worktop, holding the gauze ready; they both heard a loud cry and the hairs on the back of Ana's neck stuck up on end.

"That's Christian," Ana managed as her throat constricted with realisation and forgot about covering her chest and just ran through the house and into the TV room to find Christian restless in his sleep and Elliot now looking a unprepared as he could be.

"I didn't know what to do, Ana," Elliot fretted as he stood shell shocked. "He just started to whimper sort of and I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, go to bed, I've got this sorted," Ana pushed them to go as Christian's face contorted in pain, his brow sweating even more as he slipped further into his dream.

"C'mon," Kate said as she tried to prevent her fiancé from watching his brother.

Making her husband her sole focus, Ana leaned in. "Christian," Ana spoke softly, barely aware of Kate and Elliot stalling their walk to the guest room at hearing Christian's mumbling. "Baby, I need you to open your eyes. It's just a nightmare," She said and ran her hand down the side of his face as his eyes opened. "Hi," She whispered at him gently.

"You left," He mumbled at her, his eyes filled with the utmost anguish. "When you found everything out, you left with Little Blip."

"I know mostly everything," Ana said and sat on his lap, "And I'm still here, Mr. Grey."

Christian, folding his arms around his wife, settled enough to mumble into her hair, "I thank every day that you are."

"Still getting those nightmares, Bro?" Elliot asked from the door, remembering nights where he would wake up and hear his brother in the throes of a dark dream. He watched Ana sit up on Christian's lap and then as Christian course a hand through his hair as he nodded. "Least you got that little lady to save you now."

"Silver lining," Christian said as he put his hands to Ana's waist. "They're not as frequent as they were that's for sure," Christian managed and then looked at his watch. "I'm guessing it's time for bed, Mrs. Grey." He then looked down at the mark to her chest, "Once we've finished dressing that, it's time for bed."

"It is indeed, Mr. Grey," She smiled and looked to the pair still standing. "It's late, so me and Kate went and set up the guest bedroom." She smirked at him, tease riddling her every feature, "The furthest away bedroom."

Christian chuckled, "You are such a tease, Mrs. Grey."

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey," Ana said with a wink and stood up, putting her hand out for her husband to stand and take her to bed.

_Jealousy forgotten._


	24. Live The Good Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I'm giving you some really non-angsty chapters before we take this up a notch again... I sure hope you enjoy and know I love you all for reviewing, or for putting this on alert or favourite... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Four_

* * *

"Kate, Babe, I feel like we're intruding," Elliot joked as they walked into the kitchen the next morning.

Ana had her feet up and over Christian's lap whilst they ate at the breakfast bar, Ana giggling away as he mimicked her performance with Gia the day before. She was happy to know they had surpassed that the jealous rant Ana had exhibited earlier and that a happily ending was all she could revel in.

Looking up at the pair, Ana literally beamed, swallowing her bite of pancake "I think it's time we shared breakfast time, Mr. Grey." She then picked up her tea, wishing it were coffee and smiled over the rim at her best friend. "Sleep well, Miss. Kavangh?"

"Mmm, very well, Miss. Steele," Kate said and looked to Elliot with a teasing look.

"_Mrs. Grey_," Christian corrected, putting his cup of coffee down, and releasing the newspaper from his grasp.

"Always my Miss. Steele," Kate corrected him right now back and then looked upon the counters. "This sure looks delicious," She commented as she slid onto one of the kitchen stools next to Ana.

"Gail, could you please cook up some more pancakes for my brother and Miss. Kavangh?" Christian asked politely, knowing that Mrs. Jones had offered to cook more when Elliot and Kate finally woke up.

"Of course, Sir," Mrs. Jones said with a smile and set to work cooking again.

The conversation was kept light, no one mentioning Christian's nightmare the night before when all of a sudden, Christian turned a little more serious than he was and looked directly at Kate.

"Kate, I never told you this enough, but thank fuck you had the flu that day," Christian told her and watched her look at him, a forkful of pancake near her mouth. He smirked as she dropped it and pressed him to continue, "I mean, you're beautiful, but had it been you, I would never have met my wife."

"Fate, Baby. That's all,_ fate_," Ana said as she leaned forward, her arm resting on his shoulder as she played with his face gently. "I want to share something whilst we have some sense of calm."

"Uh oh, this sounds juicy," Kate joked, leaning in for the details.

"What is it?" Christian asked, his gut telling him that he knew already.

Clearing her throat, Ana sat up a little, her nerves creeping over her like tiny little spiders. "I'm going back to work Monday," Ana dropped in as the last topic closed. "I think it's time to get some proper normalcy life back."

"Not unless my mother or Dr. Bartley say otherwise you're not," Christian retorted at his wife immediately. "I am not letting you go to work unless your body is ready, Ana."

"Christian," Ana whined at him, her head falling to her shoulder as her pale lips pulled in a pout.

"_Anastasia_, I almost lost you. I am taking all precautions to make sure you are back to perfect health before I even let you step one foot back in that building," He finished and took a satisfied sip of his coffee. "Plus, you're pregnant. No stress, no pressure," He finalised and rested back in his seat, his hand running up Ana' leg.

Ana rolled her eyes and ignored the scowl that Christian gave her as a result, "Yes, Christian, I am pregnant; not dying, not ill, not infirmed, _pregnant_," She mocked with slick sarcasm and moved her leg off of his lap. "Most pregnant women still run around even long after they lose their ability to see their feet and they still maintain being hornier than their husbands right up until they drop."

"I don't think that's quite possible, Mrs. Grey," Christian teased back, his eyes glinting at the bigger message.

"Not at breakfast, Bro!" Elliot stopped the conversation before it went further.

"You're not going to work and that's final," Christian told her and picked up the paper again to prove he was not discussing this further. "I will find a way to keep you in this apartment if I need to, Mrs. Grey. You know I know multiple ways."

Ana just huffed, knowing that he would find a way to manipulate Dr. Bartley or his mother to making her take even more time off.

Taking note of her friend's sudden poutiness, Kate sprung to life. "I think I know what you need," Kate spoke as she finished her last gulp of coffee.

"What?" Ana asked, trying to work out for herself what her best friend was plotting in her mind. She also needed to find a way to stop wanting to kill her husband with one quick swift look.

"A pamper day with me," Kate chirped as she picked a blueberry from her muffin. "Massage, mani-pedi, hair cut, facial. I just think you deserve to be pampered and it might well aid your recovery, Ana."

Ana smirked, the idea of a massage after all of the stress of the last month sounded like absolute bliss, but had to wince at the very idea of someone massaging her tender body a little too harshly. "I might have to skip the massage, but the rest sounds like absolute bliss." Watching everyone look at her with curious gazes she huffed lightly at their ignorance to her bodily pains, "Kinder still dealing with a few broken ribs and really sore limbs here. Plus, I do not fancy somebody working the kinks out in my shoulders when my chest is still painful." She used her hands to run in the air up and down her torso to prove the point to them.

"Okay!" Kate exclaimed animatedly, "No massages! Just mani-pedi, hair cut and a good fun facial!" Kate looked more than a little excited, "Such a good reason to take a sick day!"

Elliot put his arm around the back of Kate's seat and leaned in, "You've never taken a sick day for me."

Shooting to look at Elliot, she cooled her smile, "Give me a good reason to take a sick day, Babe." She ran a hand up his face seductively, "If I say I'll meet you back here at eleven, Ana, would you mind me taking my fiancé home?"

"Erm, no," Ana commented back and looked at Christian and decided to not be angry with him over him keeping her wellbeing as a forethought. She just needed to weaken his ability to want control over it. "I fancy an extra long shower today, Mr. Grey."

"I think you need to take a sick morning, Mr. Grey," Kate teased as she jumped down from her stool.

Ana, feeling her inner goddess stirring, leaned in as she readied to stand, "I've got no problem with you ringing in for that before we go."

"I've got no problem with skipping this morning either," Christian suddenly said as Ana gave him a look of pure seduction and her fingers grazed his skin. "Elliot just skip going to the house today; like you said yesterday, you're ahead of the plans. Take your girl home."

Seems there was no reason for them to work today.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Coming from the bathroom, Ana quickly dressed in matching panties and bra, the same blush of dark pink and then quickly headed to the wardrobe knowing that getting caught up in the shower with her husband really restricted the time limit.

Watching her, Christian went and sat down heavily on the bed and watching her before speaking up. "Please don't cut your hair off," Christian said, his tone soft and childlike.

Ana stalled her motions of flicking through the wardrobe and turned to face her husband, "Why would you think I would do that? I know you love my hair long, Christian. I would never do anything to make you think I was unattractive."

"Oh, Ana, no!" Christian said and shot up to stand. "It's not that, you could look attractive however you cut your hair. It's just I love you how you are and you know how I-"

"I know how you hate losing control," Ana chided him delicately, cutting his sentence in half. "Let me do something different. I don't mean drastic, but something that is going to make me feel refreshed and help a little with my self-esteem right now."

"I have faith in you," Christian told her as he approached her, his palms getting twitchy. "Now, we just need to get you dressed so my wife can go out and surprise me."

"Mm," Ana murmured as pulled her close to his half naked body, "I need to get ready."

"Christian!" Elliot's baritone voice broke the moment. "Best be behaving!"

Ana giggled, "For reasons like that."

"I love that sound," He whispered at her as her giggle sunk in and ran his hand into her hair, pulling a little tight to kiss her. "I think we best get dressed."

Grabbing the blue dress she was originally going with, Ana quickly dressed, thankful for her dry hair she knew she could run out of the door with barely any make up on and still look half decent. Waiting for Christian to pull on his chosen jeans and grab a shirt, she readied at the door. She leaned against it, watching him cover his gorgeous body, only leaving the room when he approached her and told her to go ahead.

"Dropping your girl off are we, Elliot?" Christian chastised with a bright smile as he came out button up his shirt.

"I'm playing hookie all day," Elliot grinned like a child, ready to joke away the day. "It's only your house after all, I'm sure any problems will last until tomorrow and I can check them ready for the weekend. Seeing as they're doing that, and I'm only guessing you haven't worked out, I thought we would have a lad's day once these two disappear."

"I have business to attend to quickly, but then I am more than up for hitting the gym," Christian agreed feeling the need to work out a lot of tension he had been building up over the last months. After all, a work out like he used to endure was long since due and had been the last thing on his mind.

"Sounds good," Elliot agreed, "I mean you own a gym, I need to take more advantage of it."

"You own a gym?" Ana asked surprised, thinking of the pro's of that little enterprise.

Christian grinned that half grin at her, "We own a gym, Mrs. Grey, yes."

"I think we need another question time, Mister," She told him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I need to learn of all of your endeavours."

"So very curious," Christian murmured lovingly to her. "Remember to buy yourself some things today, Mrs. Grey. Our money is there for you to spend on nice things. Not sit and watch."

Kate giggled as she stood in Elliot's arms as he stood behind her, "Oh, Mr. Grey, your wife will be coming home with so many things you'll want to check your bank balances."

I highly doubt it, Miss. Kavangh," He gave her a sideward's grin, "Now go and have fun. Later me and Elliot are going to take you out for some fun."

"Oh, you're letting me off bed rest for an _entire_ day even though Dr. Greene told me another week?" Ana gasped playfully at him, "Going against doctor's orders are we?"

"Keep going on like that and I'll make reservations for us between the sheets," Christian told Ana with a cheeky grin, his eyes surveying his plans.

Stepping in, after getting her kiss goodbye, Kate grabbed Ana's hand, "That's enough! C'mon, _Mrs. Grey_, we have a day planned and an evening to get ready for it seems."

"Bye, Mr. Grey," Ana said and managed for another kiss before being led out of the apartment.

Watching both women go – both flicking a gaze over their shoulders as they did – Elliot moved next to his brother, his eyes roaming over Kate's body and he felt the need to pinch himself that he really had fallen in love with the blonde bombshell.

"You going to show off your wife tonight aren't you?" Elliot asked and didn't even need an answer to know what it would be. "Oh you are devilishly, Bro."

Nodding, Christian began to smirk, "After yesterday, I am going to prove that I only have eyes for her. I know she's not feeling great and like herself, so I'm hoping that I can help finalise what Kate's helping to set into motion."

"I reckon by tonight you'll both be putty in one another hands," Elliot spoke with sheer confidence. "Believe me, Kate will be in my hand."

"Ana already is," Christian said with a little bit of a sadistic smirk at the fun they had had, but then again, he had had Ana at his will.

It was only a matter of time he had her like it again.


	25. Vanilla Favourite

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So you are all really loving the sweet chapters as much as the angsty ones... We'll see if you keep liking everything after this little number... _

_Thank you as always!_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!** Please take note, guys!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Five_

* * *

"Fashionably late, Bro," Elliot said as he relaxed with back in his seat in the club. Ana and Kate might be late, but Elliot knew it was for a good reason. A _very_ good reason. He loved that he could lounge in the VIP area, watching everyone deal with the busy dance floor and seating areas around.

Christian looked at his Rolex again, "They're an hour late." He was going to kill Ana when she turned up. She had defied his orders, his plans and had left him waiting on her. He was already working on ways to teach her lesson or two when she arrived.

However, when she did, his mind went blank.

Christian knew the romantic evening he had arranged was not going to occur and he didn't care. Looking to his brother quickly, he could see that Elliot wouldn't mind either.

Watching her walk in, her face illuminated with the glow from her smile, mid conversation with her best friend, Christian found himself mesmerised. Shifting in her seat, Christian put his arms across his side of the VIP area's couches and just observed his wife as she took in the room suddenly, and shyly pushed her hair behind her ear as she became aware of all ideas on her.

He smirked as he realised she wasn't too happy or comfortable with the prying eyes on her, but when she scanned the room and her eyes set on him, her smile burst back into an unstoppable velocity and all of a sudden she had regained power.

Christian didn't move from his position as she approached and he took in her new look. From the expensive looking deep raspberry looking dress she adorned, to the blue with hanging black lace high peep toes, to her freshly cut and styled hair with its honey highlights she looked the epitome of perfected perfection – as if she wasn't already in Christian's eyes.

He didn't even move as she got closer, and he could see the effect that was having on her. Especially as Elliot jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kate, kissing her romantically for all to see.

"Hi," She said as she came to stand in front of him, her lips ready to form a smile once she gained her husband's approval.

Christian looked her up and down, a blank expression on his face; he could see he was worrying her. "Hello," He gave her the idea that he was annoyed with her, and he stood up slowly. He watched her swallow and she bit her lip, "You look absolutely radiant, Anastasia. I am one proud husband."

"Blame the hair for us being late," Kate called out over the bass of the music. "But she looks absolutely beautiful for all of the pampering."

"She sure does," Christian grinned like Cheshire smile. His eyes wandering over his wife's face; she finally looked relaxed and less stressed. She looked like his Ana.

"You looked mad," Ana pouted at him.

"You're late that's why," He told her back, his tone stiff, "But for this result, I can forgive you." He watched her grin and her shoulders lost their tense posture. "I see you went extremely designer tonight, Mrs. Grey," He commented, noting the expensive feel of her dress. Admittedly, he was glad to see her enjoying the money at long last.

"Want to meet my new friends?" Ana asked him sweetly in response and then kicked her right foot up, revealing just how designer they were by the red soles.

Christian was more than stupefied by his wife's new look of expensive things. "Bit of a colour clash, isn't it?" Christian asked impressed with how well the colours looked. "Or is this the new fashion?"

"Apparently I'm ahead of fashion," Ana quipped with a small, almost smug smirk. "Caroline Acton herself was more than a little stunned by the hidden fashion ability of Mrs. Grey. Whodda thought it, huh?"

"Let's make sure you make the front pages for the right reasons tonight then," Christian smirked, imagining his wife on the front page looking like she did. The only way Anastasia Grey would be in other peoples' homes would be on a newspaper.

For him, it would be in their bed. He would lavish having the real deal forever.

"I don't care about front pages, Christian," Ana spoke disdainfully. "I dress like this to impress you, not them. I want to just enjoy feeling good, finally getting some good form of freedom and love having a figure before this baby ravages me and makes you repulsed by the mere sight of you."

"Oh Ana," Christian said as he leaned in, nipping at her ear, "I've had way too many dreams of you already;, belly swollen with my child and still horny as ever."

"There is just no dampening your libido is there, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked as she twisted so her body was fully facing him.

"Is it safe to leave that uncovered?" He asked as he took noted of the healing wound to her chest, not answering her. He nodded as Ana did, "Good." He then gave her a small smirk, "And no, there really isn't."

Christian quickly waved for a new round of drinks, already taking into account Ana's pregnancy and pulled Ana down to the lavish couch. He looked to Elliot and Kate, who had long since seated, and were playing catch up for their day spent apart.

"I guess dinner is forgotten," Christian joked as he turned to look at Ana. "What are you thinking about, Mrs. Grey?"

"Nothing much," She told him with a soft smile. "We went and met up with your mom for lunch," Ana admitted today, her little surprise now out in the open. Slipping her hand down his thigh, heading between his legs, Ana leaned in, ignorant of the loud music, of her best friend and brother-in-law and pushed up towards his ear. "I hope you like vanilla, because you wife might not have much range in her appetite at this moment in time, but she sure is fancying some vanilla from her husband."

Christian felt like he had just been handed all of his Christmas' and birthdays together as he looked at her.

It might not be kinky fuckery, but feeling complete from love making with his wife was definitely a first step towards it.

"Mmm, Vanilla," Christian said as he nipped at the skin on her neck, kissing it in between. His hand roamed around her back, across the material of the tight dress and pulled her closer, "One of my favourites."

"Take me home, Christian," Ana murmured with her tone thick with seduction.

Christian Grey needed no other demands.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Feeling the zip come away like a dream, Ana could feel Christian's eyes watching her. Keeping her head down, her hair falling to frame her face, she looked up over her lashes at him as she pulled one strap away from her shoulder and repeated the process with her other strap. Felling the dress pool at her feet, Ana felt her inner goddess prowl around her, doing an alluring dance, gearing up for the completeness that would be bestowed upon her body.

She heard him groan as she stepped out of the mess of raspberry around her feet and her bare feet slid onto glossed wooden flooring. Slowly, she took a step towards him and stalled, her finger tips playing with the rim of her frilly black panties.

"You're a little over dressed for my liking, Mr. Grey," Ana told him, keeping her tone low and seductive. Ana was about to show to her husband that he might like being the dominant, but sometimes so did she.

Taking the rest of the distance in her stride, Ana came to stand with her legs apart, Christian's between hers and slowly she got upon the bed, crawling up enough as he sat, keeping himself up with his elbows obviously enjoying the show.

Pushing him to the mattress, Ana looked down at him as he lay trapped beneath her body, "It's definitely a nice change," She told him as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands quickly running over his bare chest, her palms feeling his heart beating away, his skin heating her with the contact.

He felt her sit back, her weight pushing on his thighs and knees as she played with his belt and pulled it off, quickly tossing it to the floor. She then licked her lips as she undid his dark jeans and she leaned down, moving further towards the edge of the bed so she could kiss his stomach and work his jeans downwards, taking his boxers with them.

He allowed her to strip him of his jeans, his boxers being left before he snapped. "That's enough," Christian almost growled. His restraint on his control had been tried and tested and now he was going to take charge once more. Flipping her over so the tables were turned, he leaned in and kissed her neck, sucking slightly at the skin that came into contact with his lips. He looked at her panties, sure she had fallen in love with them and he curled his fingers around the material, "We'll get you a replacement pair," He murmured and ripped the material completely away from her body.

Ana's eyes widened a little, forgetting just how strong he was. After all, it had felt like forever since they had last made love, or played in the Red Room and the mere thought was making her even wetter, and even more turned on.

"You're still always so ready for me, Mrs. Grey" She heard him murmur whilst she was lost in the ecstasy of feeling him slipping his fingers deep inside of her, eliciting the desired effects. Releasing her before she could topple over the edge, he looked up, moving back up her body. "We have no need for safe words here," Christian whispered as he kissed around her neck once more before lowing himself, working down the valley of her body, between her breast as his hands made work of massaging them greedily.

Tonight was not about control and about his needs; this was about rekindling a flame that had been flickering away in wait since the night he had thrown her out.

"Christian," Ana breathed, pushing on him. She saw him look up at her, unimpressed by her suddenly stopping him when he was near ready to take her. "My breasts are really tender."

The realisation hit him, she might be horny from the pregnancy, but her body still had to cope with the effects, "Shit! Sorry, Baby," He told her and weakened his hold, his fingers massaging slower and less firm, "Better?"

"Mmm," Ana groaned, and said nothing else.

Taking that as his point of call, Christian smirked and set back to work worshipping her body. He could hear she was ready for him, but Christian being Christian wanted her near enough on the edge before he threw her into blessed heaven.

"Christian," Ana gasped as he kissed the inside of her thigh as he neared kissing her sex, ready to drive her wild. "I need you now."

"Soon, Baby, soon," Christian promised her, and knew he couldn't string this out forever. This time was not like any other time they had before. It was so much more intimate and there was so much riding on this moment – this would show them how their previous abandonment had actually pulled them closer. "This baby is its own form of birth control," Christian almost cheered as he teased her, hearing her panting as a result of his infamous twitchy palms, "Another pro to Little Blip."

"God, Christian," Ana's back arched as his fingers toyed with her again, and the pleasure was so good, it eclipsed the smarting in her ribs and the pull to her chest. None of it mattered because having her husband make love to her made it all worth it.

Lifting up, he moved his hips closer to her, his fully erect penis teasing her now, as his hands came to grasp her sides, "Ready, Baby?"

"Yes," She begged him, her eyes opening to look at him.

"Yes, what?" He asked, he just couldn't help himself.

_Oh Fifty!_ _Always my Fifty._ "Yes, sir," Ana managed as she waited for the feeling of him.

As if a magic command, Christian positioned himself properly, his grey eyes smiling even without his mouth doing so. "So beautiful," He whispered, a stark difference to his next action as he thrust into her and felt her body adjust to his size. _God, the wait was more than worth it!_

Feeling him slam into her, Ana involuntarily closed her eyes. She couldn't help it, the pleasure was just too much for her to apprehend, the wait showing its effects. She didn't know if the pregnancy heightened this or if their separation was doing this, but this was the best sex that Christian had given her thus yet.

"Open your eyes, Mrs. Grey," He scolded her, breaking into her thoughts, "Or I'll spank you. I need to see you, Baby, so open them." He watched her open them and looked directly at him and he couldn't slow, he just fastened his speed feeling her body react.

Ana could feel her climax climbing, her stomach beginning to clench in that delightful hold and then the feeling she had longed to feel began to build within her, warming her, agreeing with the swift motion of each and every one of Christian's thrusts. She couldn't help herself but call out his name as she felt herself explode and Christian quickly followed.

As their bodies came at once, the beautiful unison of their bodies showed that they had found one another wholly. The exquisite feel of an explosion as both their bodies matched one another. From one moment of passion, their bodies were now fully in sync, back to how they were so long ago.

No form of abandonment was strong enough to pull them apart.

Collapsing upon her, Christian felt all of his needs met, his breath showing how sated he was. "Thank you for coming home, Mrs. Grey," Christian whispered moments later as he pulled out from her and sank onto the bed, pulling Ana close to his sweaty, heated body.

Kissing his chest, Ana smiled sleepily, "There's just no place like home."


	26. Perfect To Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_My muse changed the game plan, so there is a slight jump ahead to get us feeling some forward moving... I'm glad you all enjoyed the Vanilla moment between our pair, I mean, you did have to wait 25 chapters! Your response is still mind blowing and unbelievably appreciated! Thank you, thank you, thank you! _

_Enjoy what's in store... This story is far from over... Never know, you might find yourself on chapter 100 at this rate =/_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Six_

* * *

"Mrs. Grey, you have made the front page of the newspaper once again," Mrs. Jones commented with an impressed tone as she passed the newspaper over the counter top.

Ana groaned with a handful and snatched up the newspaper, swallowing her bite to eat, "It's been three months; I cannot still be a style icon." She then sat back, ran a hand over her slightly bulging stomach, "Not with this growing daily."

Christian chuckled as he entered the room having come from the study, "I do believe the public just love a pregnant billion dollar heiress."

"_Or_ they're just glad you're not gay," Ana quipped and looked at him with a twisted smirk, her eyes showing how playful she was being.

"Maybe so, but I am definitely taken by the world's most beautiful lady," Christian said as he came to stand behind her, his hands placing on her stomach as she sat on the kitchen stool. Pressing her head back against his chest, she looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey," He leaned down to kiss into her neck, "And Little Blip," He whisper afterwards.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Ana chirped at him. "Have you eaten or has work taken over?"

"I'm just coming to eat now, Baby," Christian responded, realising how they how the tables had changed regarding eating, and he slid into his seat. Grabbing the paper that Ana had thrown down after seeing herself on the front page, he looked to her, "Caroline Acton will be here later. We need to get your outfit for the fundraiser tomorrow and go and see the finished house before we started transporting stuff over."

"I'd rather just go and see the house," Ana pouted at her husband and he gave her a small scowl. "I hate trying on clothes and knowing my dress size is just getting bigger and bigger. It's soul destroying, Christian." She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at Christian sadly, "Just knowing I'm getting fat and ugly is maki-"

"There is nothing more beautiful than you pregnant, Ana. I think pregnancy is extremely sexy on you."

"Trying to win brownie points for in the bedroom later?" Ana asked with a raised brow.

"Always, Mrs. Grey," Christian replied, a sexy smile on his face and proceeded to read the newest article about his wife, ready to see if he had to kill someone's life for ill-printing about Ana.

Ana smiled as she settled back to eating and she allowed her thoughts to go over the bliss of the last three months. All of which had both been blissfully amazing and horribly scary. She had accepted the promotion Christian had bestowed upon her at work and she had gotten use to the pregnancy and loved it as she healed enough to take on normal life.

However, even though she had healed physically, her emotional and mental side was slow at catching up on her and she wasn't aware how scarred she was until she was in a predicament that brought up the ghosts of her past.

_Feeling her heart race, Ana felt her nerves electrifying before shattering. At first she thought it was the excitement, the thrill of what was going to ignite between her and her husband, but looking up at her right wrist, she saw the barely there scar from the pipe burn and the soft rope used to tie her and she couldn't help but cry out over the music filling the room._

"_Red!" She screamed the safe word, "Red! Red!" She started to thrash and cry, her body withering as she lost her cool. "Red, Christian!" She begged and broke down, "Red," She sobbed. She couldn't do this._

"_Oh Ana!" Christian worked fast to get them off as he heard her crying and then he pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry. Oh God, no, Ana." He rocked her body as she cried, her hands held protectively up at her chest, her mind remembering that day in the apartment. _

"_I'm," She heaved, "I'm sorry, Chris-Christian. So sorry," She continued to sob into his bare chest, her tears slipping from her eyes, her cheeks and onto his skin._

"_Oh, Baby, you've got nothing to apologise for," He soothed her, his hand coursing up and down her bare back. Christian kept his body moving to keep rocking her body, "Fuck! I should have been sure you were okay to go through with it. God, Ana, not until you're ready next time, okay?" He felt her nod and set to work wrapping her body in the red satin sheets. Once done, he turned the music off and carried her out of the room and towards their bedroom. _

_Forgotten was their passion and lust, the sexual needs unattended and practically forgotten. _

_Christian wasn't in this marriage for the sex, but for the love he felt every single minute he was a part of it. He could wait for kinky fuckery because that would come after his wife was healed entirely, after his devotion to her was proved to be undying._

_He just hoped one day he would have his Ana back._

It might have been a total turn off that night, but they learned from it and moved on. For now, Ana couldn't cope with being bound for long periods and it had to be loose and so she could get free on her own. The memories were much too new for her mind to cope with to feel that vulnerable. It almost felt that even though they were months on from all the bad, it still liked to prey on her and torture her when she as settled and happy.

After all, she had survived and Jack was still inhumanely left in a coma by his family whilst life just proceeded to continue. Even being out of her life, they still had the worry that one day there might be a miraculous recovery from him.

That thought, the one she never even spoke of, was killing her a lot more than anything else. It was the one thing that made her go insane in the silence and calm.

She remembered her worse session with Dr. Flynn. She was on edge after an uncomfortable night full of nightmares and baby effects and she felt like the bad was just eclipsing every single drop of good her rational mind knew about.

"_How are things going?" Dr. Flynn asked in his normal manner._

_Ana stopped her twitching fingers and sucked in a deep breath, "I think it would be better if I left." _

"_Left?" Dr. Flynn asked and looked to his watch, "Here? You want to finish the session already?"_

_Ana nodded, "I want to leave here and, I think... I want to leave Christian."_

"_That's a bold step, Ana," Dr. Flynn noted and watched Ana bring her hand to her forehead. "How about you let me in on what's happening first and then we'll let you leave." He watched as Ana dropped her hand and stared at him, "You do realise that would break him, and yourself in the process right?" He asked her calmly, and she nodded vigorously, "Then why the drastic decision?"_

"_I had to fight him off the other night. I can't even let him to do to me what he used to without seeing Jack all over again," Ana rambled and sucked in a breath. "Christian needs me to be strong, and sometimes I can't be. It's been long enough; I should be able to cope now."_

"_It's not that simple, Ana," Dr. Flynn told her. "Give it time; you are only two and half months into you recovery. Just because physically you healed fast does not mean that mentally your wounds are healed. Those wounds we could be dealing with for years, Ana. They don't just disappear." He saw her understand, "Plus you are now four months pregnant, you have hormones that your body isn't sure what to do with. One day it will all make sense and you will realise that being you is what Christian wants more than anything."_

"_But the nightmares and the flashbacks?" Ana doubted, her voice turning feeble. "I don't want this to destroy my future like it is. I mean, for Christ sake, I just said wanted to leave Christian. I don't want to do that! That's the last thing I want to do. Why the hell would I even be that cruel? I love Christian, I can't leave him. I'm just scared of what the future holds if I'm like I am." _

_Dr. Flynn smiled at her, "You and Christian just need time," Dr. Flynn verified confidently in his diagnosis of the situation. "Time to find your balance and find new ways to treat one another's needs and the rest will just happen. Just give it time."_

Dr. Flynn was right. All they had needed was time.

Ana was bolder and was able to call the shots whereas before she had left loving making to Christian. She used to allow him to take control, abuse her body however, but now they both played a role. They both attended to the other as intimately as possible.

They came to slowly realise that although the BDSM lifestyle was a part of Christian, he never needed it to survive. He needed Ana, like she needed him. Whatever happened, whatever they argued over, laughed over, cried over was what kept them closer than ever. Not how they made love. _Plus, Christian's really rather creative_, Ana subconscious gloated with a girly giggle. _He knows how to make love in sort of ways without raking up old war wounds._

Looking to her husband as he ate his breakfast, she ran her hand over the counter and grabbed his before finishing her breakfast so she could head to work. Feeling him grasp her fingers, she smiled as she was sure that everything that the future held was going to be worth it.

Through the good and the bad.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck!" Ana said as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror in the master bedroom

She threw the dress onto the counter tops around the mirror and sink and put her hands to her wet hair. Here she was, only two hours away from an important February fundraiser that required her husband's appearance and she was freaking out over her tidy and cute baby bulge. For six months she still look hot, just with a baby stomach and bigger breasts. She hadn't gained any weight just yet – surprising seeing Christian was feeding her at every given opportunity! – and yet she felt extremely fat.

_God, you look a mess, Anastasia!_

"Ana, let me in," Christian's voice came muffled as it made it through the sound barrier of the wooden door. She could see his silhouette through the frosted glass in the double door, but she couldn't let him in.

"No!" She cried out. Her baby hormones wreaking havoc on her and she was going to need to snap out of it.

"Please, Baby! You've been locked in there well over an hour. We've got to be at my parents before everyone else. I don't know what has happened, Ana, but you're not letting me in and I can't help you. Please, Baby, just let me help."

He headed the lock change and her shadow move from the door and he felt like heaven's access was handed to him.

Bursting in, he found her pacing across the room in just her bra and panties. She turned to stare at him, the light scarring to her chest evident tonight with the contrast of the black bra strap against her lightly tanned skin.

"I'm fat!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands down to her side as she pouted, her eyes watering. "I put the dress on and I feel fat and ugly and not how I want to feel when we're going to be spending an entire evening with like four hundred people! Four hundred other _beautiful _men and women!"

Christian sighed, having guessed this was the reason. "You're not fat," He told her, his hands going to her hips. "To be quite honest, I want you fatter," He saw her horror spread like wild fire across her features and he smiled. "More to grab hold of, Baby."

Ana swatted his chest and laughed at him, "You're such incorrigible, Mr. Grey, it's unreal."

"Well, Baby, I just know all the ways to please you," He paused and offered her a small, almost dirty grin, "And myself." He listened to her giggle, and he smiled blissfully. "No matter how fat you get with this pregnancy I will make sure you're left feeling sexy and wanted. That's all I want for you, Ana. I don't care how I get you, as long as I get you. You're my wife and that means I will accept you however you are. Even if that means bed hair, no makeup, bigger than a house pregnant, all I will see is the most beautiful sight ever."

Ana burst into a smile, "I knew I kept you around for a reason. My hero, Mr. Grey."

"Always," He told her, kissing her for verification.

"I really need to get ready," She said as all rationality hit her with full throttle, the time limit sitting upon her.

"I think you need to get ready about an hour ago," Christian told her, his voice conveying the haste they were in. "We're slowly losing time and fast."

"Okay, leave," Ana told him, her lips curling into a smirk. "I want to get your first reaction when I'm fully done. You can't see the progress."

He pouted this time and then gave in seeing her remain in her place, "Fine. Be quick, I want to get my hands on you." He went over to the door, his hands going to both the handles and then looked at her over his shoulder, "_All _of you."

Watching him leave, she looked to the dress and sighed; taking on the battle she hurried to get ready. Hanging the dress back up, she grabbed the hair dryer and set to work drying her hair as brilliantly as possible. With her dry hair still without a style, she applied her makeup, giving her eyes an alluring simple smoky look, her lips a bit of coloured lip gloss and her cheeks a little added blush. She didn't go to heavy because she knew she would be blushing far too much with Christian around by her side during the evening.

"Right, hair," She dared herself and grabbed the curling irons she had brought in with her when she had planned to get ready earlier. Putting them on, she looked at the dress and admired its beauty and knew she wanted to feel as beauty as that dress looked. Remembering the curling irons, Ana took a deep breath knowing she could be and really truly was almost there.

"You ready for me?" She called out, looking at the doors as though they were Christian.

"Always, Baby!" Christian yelled back, his tone showing how agitated by the wait he was getting.

Grabbing the doors, she pulled them apart and presented herself to her husband, her lip being bit with nerves, her posture shy as she stepped forward in the floor length deep purple dress, a slight flare to glide over her body, her breasts, even though they were tastefully covered, could not be made to look smaller. Her hair was now hung up in a loose bun, pieces of hair hung loose, curled and primped, sprayed into place and perfected. Having spent time fretting over this she realised quickly she had no reason to worry.

For there was only one response Christian could handle giving her as he sat on the bed mesmerised: "Wow, Mrs. Grey."


	27. Getting Time Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Exhausted update – literally like once a week this! So beware of more mistakes than usual! But hey, I'm injured too, so I see more time to write once I'm less tired ;) Only a minor part of this is taken from the book, it got extended, but it was poignant =) _

_Thanks as always, and enjoy!_

_**Rated M again guys!**_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Seven_

* * *

Ana sighed as she stood around, if there was one thing she hated about pregnancy it was the sudden rush of exhaustion that would take her victim. After a rather intimate car journey with her husband, Ana had felt more than amazing, but waiting around, helping out where they could, the evening's events were the least of her interest.

"Should've worn them," Christian commented simply, giving nothing away to what he was talking about out loud. He had put the silver balls out on the side in the hope she would instigate the ideas. "They would have made you feel good and kept you awake."

Ana giggled, "I'm horny already, Baby, I have no intention of making that worse than it is," She told him with a smile as Grace entered the room. "Especially when we're still an hour away from the party beginning."

"More reason to slip away now," Christian murmured at his wife, his hands running down her body, making it look like he was touching her baby bump.

"They would notice," Ana told him and pushed him off. "When there are more people here, Mr. Grey. I don't want Mommy Grey to walk in on us."

He laughed and looked at his wife to see watching her with a small grin, "What?"

"Your laugh," She said demurely, "I love it. You do it so much more than you did."

"I have every reason to," He admitted and pulled her back so she was face to face with him. "I so want you, Ana. I can't wait for the masses to flock."

Ana, thinking fast, stepped away from Christian; she broke into her parent-in-law's conversation, "Grace, Carrick, do you mind if I go and lie down? With work, and the baby, I'm just really tired tonight. I'll be back down before the fundraiser begins."

"Ana," Grace smiled, "You go ahead. I'm sure your husband will come and help you relax." Looking to her son she smiled knowingly, "Carrick or myself will call up to you when everyone is arriving."

"Thanks," Ana said, cast a look at her husband, ran her hand over the right side of his chest and left the room.

Not waiting, Christian excused himself moments later and followed his wife up the stairs.

He was like a predator now and watching his wife's ass as she went up the stairs did nothing to ease the tightness he was feeling in his pants. However, he didn't fasten his pace, he allowed her to look over her shoulder as she closed in on his room and the moment she turned, he took the seductive look she gave him and leapt into action, capturing his prey, his siren, his Ana.

Pushing her into the room, he kissed into her neck, "Alone at last." Christian kicked the door closed as he said that to her and she just responded with an attack of kisses.

Christian, picking his wife up, placed her on the edge of the chest of drawers and kissed her, allowed his lips to touch any piece of viable skin. He kissed hard; he kissed soft, each and every single one leaving a small tattooed tingle in its wake.

Allowing her to kiss him, unbuttoning his sheet enough allowing her finger tips to roam across his chest as she did so, she felt him making work of hitching her dress up to her waist. She felt his fingers curl around her panties as he pulled them down. She then heard him chuckle and he quickly noticed how wet she was for him. Smiling at how easily ready she was for him, he reached for his fly, allowing her to ravage him with kisses.

"You are so easily turned on, Mrs. Grey. It's quite an admirable quality you have," He taunted her as his fingers slipped within her and she gasped as she tried to keep control. He knew she was working on her self control, teasing him back whilst she teased him and he had to admit that his wife was still throwing him surprise after surprise.

Ana smirked teasingly at her husband as she was midst the throe of pleasure and she just couldn't help herself at tantalising him all the more. "What can I say? You're the only man that my body gets like this for, Christian," Ana panted between the harsh and greedy kisses. "Your jealous behaviour used to be a turn on." She pushed him back, looking up at him, "I kind of miss it, Mr. Grey."

"Looking like this tonight, Mrs. Grey, I can see it happening a lot," Christian told as he pulled her closer to his body.

Looking impressed with that, she paused, bit her lip and turned her head to the side a little "I think we'll find ourselves up here more than once then."

"Oh you best believe it, Baby," He said he finally moved his pants enough so they dropped down his legs and she proved why he had pulled her close. Leaning in to kiss her, Christian knew they were on bided time and he slid his hands down Ana's back and as soon as they gripped her hips he thrust into her, proving just how ready she made him on a constant basis.

Ana gasped as she felt sated immediately after the first thrust, but her sexual desire and greed for this made her hands run onto his shoulder and grasp on him. "Harder," She said as her head fell back with the ecstasy beginning to capture her every living cell. "God, Christian, harder," She begged as the rapture of the moment clung to her and drove her closer to the edge.

Becoming aware of her hands on him, Christian knew this was why he allowed people to touch him now. It was because the toughest touch he had to put up with now was at the hands of his wife and she only ever did that with the utmost love. It was her touch that would now do the worst damage to him, not some pimp, not his mother, no one.

Hearing her panted demands at him, Christian gripped her hips tighter and applied more power. So much so the lamp toppled from the wooden top and the photo lost it balance enough to fall flat.

Feeling her climax coming, Ana didn't care about how ready her husband was, her self-restraint had just been murdered with his harder thrusts and she had no ability to hold on now, not when heaven was just a finger tip away.

Ana allowed her head to fall his chest as they came together once more and complete paradise took over. Feeling his hands loosen their grip, she knew he was done to and as his hands rubbed over her back gently she was aware of him kissing her tenderly.

Without saying a word, Christian decided to move them. He waited before picking her up once they had calmed and carried her from the chest of drawers and to the bed, laying her down softly. He quickly pulled his pants up, did his belt up and pulled his fly up. He then climbed onto the bed with his wife, and just held her in his arms in the post-sex haze.

Lying silently for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, Ana calmed the baby in her stomach. "Your child is just a swarm of activity once again, Mr. Grey."

"Probably didn't expect to put up with us still _sexercising_ like we do," Christian joked and felt Ana laugh against him.

Sitting up, she looked at him, "I didn't think you would want to either," she smiled coyly then. "I really didn't think you would still find me _this_ attractive. I guess I still find it a surprise."

"Why?" Christian asked her, "I find you pregnant one of the sexiest sights ever, Mrs. Grey." He pulled her back down and kissed her, "God I could take you again right now. You look so beautiful like this."

Blushing, she gave him a small smile, "Why don't you?" She asked him, a glint in her eyes daring him.

"Christian! Anastasia!" Carrick's voice called out. "You mother wants you down here. People are arriving."

"Give us two minutes!" Christian yelled out and looked to wife as she lay in her spot, "That's why, so up, Mrs. Grey. We need to show our faces." He looked at her, "We've got hours to come back and rekindle this."

"That right there is an offer I might have to take you up on later," She admitted and pulled him close before letting him completely.

"I knew it," He said as he sat up completely.

"I need to pee," Ana told him and climbed off of the bed. "Go down, I won't be long."

"I'll wait," He said getting up and resting on the edge of the bed. He didn't have to wait long and stood as Ana came back out fixing her dress, her makeup retouched, her hair replaced into its style. "Ready?"

"Yes," She smiled, "I had to quickly fix my sex hair before going out in public." She spun around, "Will I do, Mr. Grey?"

He groaned, "Always." He put his hand out for her to take.

Christian Grey was about to go and show his wife off.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Swaying to the music, Ana left her head resting on her husband's chest, his hand resting on her lower back, whilst hers sat on his shoulder, their other hands clasped together.

Without lifting up, she spoke to him for the first time since the song took on a slower pace, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss it?" Christian asked back.

"That lifestyle," Ana murmured softly, "The lifestyle that was your life before I came and changed it all for you."

"Yes, I do," Christian replied honestly. He didn't want to hold back from her right now.

_Oh! Shit! _Ana's heart began to pound.

Pulling back so it made Ana look up, "But only insofar as the control it brings. And frankly, your little stunt of getting pregnant and nearly dying showed me that I know."

"Know?" Ana asked blandly, her eyes looking over him for the answer.

"Who I love, and who loves me. That I really know that you love me," He moved his fingers alone her forehead, coursing down the natural curve of her face along her jaw line so he could make her keep her head up to look at him. "Everything that's happened, all the drama, all the sacrifice," He paused and sighed, "Ana, it opened my eyes and showed me there is world beyond it all. I found true love and I found a strength I never knew I needed. So yes, I do miss that lifestyle, but no I don't crave it because life with you is enough."

"We're still keeping Escala," She told him and dragged him from the dance floor as her feet began to ache. "For now I need to sit and you're joining me, Baby."

Christian followed, but was beyond confused, "Why, Baby? I thought we discussed this a few weeks back. We wanted a fresh start."

Stopping abruptly, Ana giggled as she caught her husband, "We can't have that type of room in the new house and mommy and daddy need a secret hideout." She kissed him, "We need to keep the excitement alive during our sleepless hours after all."

"Oh I love the new tenacious Mrs. Grey that this pregnancy is making of you," He couldn't help but laugh as she winked and then turned away, pulling him to back to their table.

"Aw, now you come and join us," Ethan spoke up raising a glass. "You've been up there forever, Ana."

"Like sex on the dance floor watching you two," Kate joked as Ana took her seat back next to her. She grinned as Ana did, "You're looking a bit haggard around the edges, Steele."

"Well," Ana started as she kicked her heels off and almost moaned with the pleasure, "It's been three hours, I have over eaten, have the world's most active baby and a husband that is just too tempting to put down." She looked at her Christian and saw how relaxed and content he was when he flashed his gaze her, his hand nursing a glass of whiskey, "You wear me out, Baby."

"I'm pretty sure you do that all by yourself, Miss. Hard Head," He teased her and watched her relax back in her seat humoured, her hands soothing the baby as she did so.

"I am never going to change, Mr. Control-Freak," She teased him back and then reached for his hand. Christina went to question what she was up to, but he quickly guessed as he felt his child kick out against its mother's stomach. "Little Blip says hi, Daddy!" She told him excitedly.

"Oh my God, I want to feel!" Kate burst into the moment as excitedly as Ana had, and took her opportunity to feel her future niece or nephew kick away.

In quick succession, Ana became the main attraction before Christian beat them all away, threatening to do so with force if need be and then led the conversation onwards before allowing everyone to take control so he could sit back, enjoy his wife's presence as they sat with family and enjoy the event.

A little while later, Christian slipped his hand onto Ana's hand as it sat on the table and kept it there. He was enthused in the conversation, but his body was tuned in to her. He could sense her getting uncomfortable with all the sitting and the only drinks that seemed to come near their table was highly alcoholic and Ana would let him leave to let him go to the bar for a non-alcoholic drink.

Knowing that the kitchen to the house would be quieter now that all the food was served and cleaned up from, she knew she could get a few minutes peace. Between the smell of salmon still making her stomach recoil on itself and her passing waves of tiredness she needed to get some air and rejuvenate herself before trying to withstand another few hours.

Leaning into her husband's side, she didn't turn her head away from the conversation as she spoke, "I'm going to go up to the house to get some water and find somewhere quiet for a minute or two."

"You okay?" He asked turning to see her paled expression. "Want me to come with me?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine," Ana told him and leaned in to kiss him, "I love you, Mr. Grey."

He turned and kissed her passionately before allowing her to leave.

Reaching the house Ana regretted coming up here alone.


	28. Righteous Defeat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_This chapter took on a life of its own, believe me! It was supposed to be the second part of chapter 27, but instead, made itself into chapter 28... and it meant you had to endure a cliffhanger ;) So here is your answer to what Ana found... Enjoy, and know how appreciative I am of the ongoing support and love for this story... _

_Little debate going on... I'm tempted to post a second Fifty Shades story, but that one means you won't receive daily updates, more like twice a week ones whilst this one continues its daily update spree... Whatcha think? Want it now, or wait for this ride to be over(When that'll be!)?_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Eight_

* * *

"Anastasia, Darling!" Elena chirped professionally and enthusiastically. "You look unbelievably to die for this evening."

Ignoring the blonde, Ana went over to one of the cupboards and pulled a glass out before going to sink and just getting herself a glass of water she took a sip and ran her palm across her stomach soothingly. She was in no mood to deal with this woman. Her mood was too high considering her feeling of unease and she was not about to let Elena Lincoln kill that mood.

"So you're how far gone now?" Elena asked, trying to get Ana to talk to her, "Must be six months if I remember the newspaper headlines right. You really did burst onto the scene with those rather horrific photos. I mean the whole state was buzzing, wanting to know the capturer of Christian Grey's heart and get in on your whirlwind romance."

Ana turned around to face Elena, her face laced with confused anger. She went to argue back, but before she could Elena winced.

"Oh, nasty scar," Elena pointed to Ana's chest, the strap evidently moved slightly to form it. "I bet Christian makes sure that's covered up. Such a damaged soul, can't bear scars the best of the time. Seeing them on you has to really repulse him."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," Ana went to pour her water away, pulling her strap back up as she did, but paused, "You know nothing about Christian anymore, Elena."

Leaning in, Elena looked Ana dead in the eyes. "Well maybe, but I had him first, I knew him first. I hope you remember that. I had him first, Anastasia," Elena chided with an almost evil smile. "Just remember that. When you look at him at night, when he's making love to you, when he's kissing you. Always remember, Ana, that I had him first."

Ana smirked, her eyes twisting with her own vengeful darkness, "Yeah, and look where that got you. I'm his wife, Elena, I'm the one that saved him and I'm the one making him completely happy. Don't forget I'm the _first_ one to give him a family of his own. I'm the first one that loved him unconditionally."

"Sure, but I'll leave you with one bottom line," Elena stood up straight as she smiled at the thought of this one. "I'll be the first he runs to when he realises that fatherhood isn't for him. When he realises he can't be a father to the child he had with a woman he barely knows, he'll come to me because that's all he knows."

"Thank you for underestimating my husband, but you clearly haven't been let in on how different Christian is. I'll tell you this now; wherever this baby is concerned in Christian's heart he will only do his utmost best for his child. He is strong and his love is unconditional. What you think you know is nothing compared to what I know. Leave my husband alone," Ana's tone was low and heavy with warning. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Ana walked off with her head held high, whilst her heart began to sink down in her chest.

Running up the stairs, retracing the steps she had made with Christian only hours before, Ana only knew to go to Christian's room. She sat on Christian's bed in his old room and just sobbed. God how she hated the Bitch Troll! How dare she question Christian's ability in life. If there was one thing that Ana had to realise it was that she knew Christian most, not Elena. Christian would be an amazing father, he would be doting and adore his child, just like he did his wife. He would always love her regardless, he did love her regardless and that would only continue when their Little Blip entered the world.

_Ana, sitting here and crying over this, is letting her win! Do not let her win!_

Gaining composure, Ana stood, smoothed down her dress, checked herself in the en suite's mirror and made her way downstairs ready to rejoin the party and enjoy the rest of her evening.

Walking through the house to get to the kitchen so she could go join the fundraiser, Ana came back to find Elena sipping on champagne in an easy, smug manner talking away to someone. When she turned to face her, she saw it was Gia standing there, obviously enjoying a nice conversation with Elena.

Ana's heart just continued to bottom once more.

"Ana! Feeling better?" Elena asked as she smirked at the new appearance to Ana's eyes – red and blood shot. "I mean we wouldn't want something to happen to the unborn Grey heir now."

"I'm fine," Ana gave them a questioning look, "Shouldn't you be outside by now and not standing around?"

"We were just having a catch up," Elena smiled, her second face working overtime to cover up the bitchiness from earlier. "About your husband really. After all he is quite the heart throb."

_Gia as well? Christ, is there anyone that hasn't had a piece of Christian? Oh right, Kate! "_Discuss him all you want, that's only as far as it's getting for either of you."

"Oh really? He didn't push me off him at the house did he?" Gia smirked, she was a lot more brazen than Ana remembered her to be. Maybe it was the alcohol. "Nor did his brother so I guess that means we're on a waiting game for the divorces." She wagged her eyebrows, "Hello prenup."

"Oh, there is no prenup," Elena said with a laugh, her amusement in the tone. "When Christian wakes up from this, whatever _this_ is, Ana here is entitled to absolutely nothing. She'll be back to the poor, lonely graduate that could barely afford much more than Wal-Mart."

"Oh how sad," Gia said touching her heart in mock sympathy. "Oh, how the other half live." Gia then eyed Ana up and down from head to toe. "Christian really saved you then didn't he?"

Elena laughed mid sip of her champagne, "He sure did. I mean under all the makeup she is nothing more than a poor little piece of nothing."

Ana didn't want to stand and take this anymore. "Just because you've finished on my house, Gia, does not mean I cannot destroy you," Ana snapped and faced to Elena, "You think I'm a piece of nothing? Then you would be truly mistaken because I would welcomingly destroy you in a heartbeat if I had to. You both think it's only Christian that has that type of power? Don't underestimate me. Ever."

When both women laughed at her, Ana's anger just flared even more, burning through her chest.

"You can laugh at me all you want, I can take it, but talk badly about my marriage and my family then we're going to get violent. Even dare touch my husband and you won't know what the hell hit you."

"In your condition?" Gia giggled, her tipsy behaviour worsening. "I'd like to see you take me down in your state, Mrs. Grey. I think the papers would pay a lot of money for that."

Hearing Elena agree and laugh, Ana felt downright sick. Deciding she just wanted fresh air and people who weren't out to make her miserable, Ana turned to leave. Turning around, Ana came face to face with her husband, "Christian."

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, his tone was being laced with anger at what he had just walked in on.

_Oh great, and now I just feel ten times worse_, Ana's subconscious dramatically fell to the ground. It was right though, Ana was feeling more discomfort, even sicker than ever. She just wanted to escape.

"Just a discussion among us ladies," Elena commented quickly. "Your wife has quite the tongue on her, Christian! And so fierce with her beliefs and her stand in life, it's like watching you in some way. She's no one's _submissive_, might we say, is she?" Elena asked, her lips curling up at what she was stirring up. "How do you keep her restrained, Christian?"

"Oh please, give it a rest," Ana scoffed, fed up with Elena now. "How dare yo-"

"You've said enough, Anastasia," Christina bit sharply and without any compassion to what his wife was feeling. "You can stay out of this one now."

Ana listened graciously, but suddenly feeling the baby move as a result of the result ran her hand over to calm the activity, but when a stab came through her stomach she had to gasp. One moment she was standing, everything merging together, her name being called a mere muffle and the next she was slumping to the ground.

Christian wasted no time and dropped next to her. "Ana!" He exclaimed worried about his wife and his baby. "Ana, come on, Baby," He begged her to wake up and he saw her coming too. Relief washed through him as he realised that she had just fainted and he quickly decided he didn't want her left in front of two people that appeared to be nothing but problems in their life.

Picking her up, he spoke to her, soothed her and carried her out of the kitchen.

Elena watched the sight before her eyes – Christian scooping Ana up into his arms and soothing her as he carried her to the couch in the conservatory. Her heart twisted in her chest as she realised that he never got to experience Christian's tenderness like this.

She knew he never would.

Stepping forward to see Christian and Ana, Elena was filled with remorse at what she had a hand in helping to materialise. All she saw was Christian go to leave, but Ana pulled him weakly back to her and he spoke low and quiet at her, before kissing her and getting up.

He turned around, his eyes blazon with his fury, "How the fuck dare you?" He said and looked at Gia, "You too? Ana was right about you, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt and you betrayed my confidence." He ran his hands through his hair, his hands shaking a little with anger, "Who the fuck do you think you are to verbally attack my wife in my parents' house? Who the fuck invited you here?"

"It's a fundraiser, Christian. We're all a part of them," Elena commented, looking at her champagne before taking a smug slip. "Plus, we weren't the only ones that were verbally abusing. Your wife sure has a sharp tongue on her. I think she's a bother in your life if you ask me."

"No one did," Christian answered, and after years of wanting to get a hold of Elena, he finally found himself finding the release. "Ever since I started my life with Ana, you have been nothing but a source of problem and even after the last few months, months might I add have been really trying, you're still causing problems. I told you to get out of my life and never touch my wife or me again. What about that can't you fucking understand?"

Elena's eyes were watering at this entire situation. "We were fine, Christian! Before her, we were fine! Can't you see that I love you, Christian. That I'm in love in with you and always have. That I am better than her."

"I don't love you, Elena! I never have, I never will be in love with you. I fucking love my wife," Christian could feel his agitation just about ready to explode.

"What's going on in here? Me and Kate could hear you way back, Bro," Elliot's voice broke the moment as he quizzed what was happening and he saw his brother's tense posture and no Ana. "Where's my favourite little lady?"

Christian didn't reply. "Kate can you go and check on Ana, she's in the conservatory. Elliot go and get mom for me," He watched them look at him. "Ana's not feeling well." He watched Kate rushed pass and Elliot took no other time to question and just ran from the house. "You think I won't break both of you? You think that I won't squash you so hard that you will have nothing but dust left around you."

"No you wouldn't because then you would suffer," Elena stuck her ground whilst Gia looked fearful at the idea of losing everything she had to her name.

Christian laughed, "I have everything I need in there with Ana," He pointed to the conservatory. "I think I can cope without two little problematic grey areas in my life." Christian was in no mood to deal with this pathetic behaviour when his wife was suffering. "I think it's time you left and I went back to my _wife_."

He turned to go, leaving the two ladies behind him.

"Just remember I made you the man that she got. I made you the man you could give her," Elena felt her tears begin to form, an act to break him. "She wouldn't even have met you if it hadn't been for me, Christian. Our past created you. I made you! She wouldn't be able to love you and be with you had it not been for me."

"You really are some piece of work. I used to admire you. I actually thought you'd be amazing for business, but really you're not. When you don't get your own way you just turn nasty and vindictive. It makes me realise why I went with Ana. Why she is perfect for me to be with."

"So why are you with her? Tell me that one, why are you with her? You like them that much younger? Or is it because she's like dear old mommy? I know she's not enough for you, Christian. I know you and she is much too weak for you." Elena gave that last sentence a low laugh, "So what does the Anastasia have that won you over?"

"My wife fucking saved me that's what she did," Christian told her and saw Elena's eyes fire up as that hit home. "That woman in there has given more to me in months we've known each other than the six years I spent in a relationship with you! I saw the bigger picture the moment I met her and I realised there is a much better life outside of your sordid little world. Unlike you, I had someone show me that I'm worth more than that. Don't underestimate the strength of my wife because you will be astounded with what she is capable of." He went to turn away, but realised he was quite done with this yet. He wasn't going to feel done until security carried Elena's ass out of the house until then he was going to keep firing at her. He had a previous misdemeanour to throw at Elena. "And the next time you want to hit an injured and pregnant woman, do not make it my wife because next time it won't be just your business I will squash."

"You wouldn't dare," Elena called his bluff.

"Try me," Christian challenged and continued to lay into Elena, letting his hate out with so much venom the mere sound of it was poisonous.

Dropping her gaze from what was going on with Christian; Kate put her attention on Ana. "You have to tell him what she said to you," Kate warned Ana. She saw Ana look to her with shock, her hand dropping from her mouth. "I heard what she said to you, all of it and had it not been for your fighting talk, I would have been right in there. Instead I went and found Christian."

"That's why he came up to the house just now?" Ana asked and Kate nodded. "Thank you," She whispered appreciatively to her best friend. "He's going to be an amazing dad, Kate. I know he will. I won't give him the chance to fail."

Kate smiled, "That's why he won't fail. He has you, and you have him."Watching Ana nod and close her eyes for a moment, Kate worriedly looked around for Grace, "You okay?"

"I feel really sick," Ana put her hands over her head and prayed the nausea would just wash away from her system. She breathed slowly and tried to blank the yelling coming from behind her.

"Ana, Honey, what's happened?" Grace eased Ana's arms away from her eyes and forehead so she would look at her properly. "Elliot said you're not well."

"I fainted," Ana said as she tried to sit up, only just to be pushed back down.

Looking to her son, Grace spoke calmly, "Can you go and grab my doctor's bag?" She looked back to Ana who's expression was paled and he could see that she had been crying too much. "What was happening before you fainted?"

"A messy argument," Ana commented simply. Looking behind her, Ana tried to find Christian and all she could see was that he was still angry with both woman. Slumping back, she looked to Grace, "I had a really sharp pain through my stomach as well. I'm scared, Grace. I 'm scared I'm going to lose the baby now." _Rational mind, Ana! Start thinking rationally!_

"You're not going to lose the baby," Grace confirmed as Elliot came in with her bag. "I've got a feeling it's all down to the stress. My best judgement is that you fainted because your blood pressure spiked because of this _argument_."

Grace didn't say anything as she gave Ana the once over and concluded her blood pressure was too high for her liking and all she wanted Ana to do was get the rest she needed, but with the argument behind them it was impossible. She hated hearing Christian so angry, hearing how dangerous his power within the business world was and she hated that Elena even dare turn up when it was an event partly run by Christian's family.

"Why the fuck didn't you come and get me, Ana? When you realised she was here, why didn't you come down and grab me to sort this out? Christ, you and your altruism sometimes is nothing more than problematic!" Christian bellowed as he left the two women and his on looking brother, sister and Ethan and came into the conservatory. "When you found out she was here, why didn't you tell me? You're just so selfless with your own stupid self-preservation! God, Ana!"

"Don't be angry with me," Ana said and began to sob, not prepared for this reaction. Not only was she feeling ill and for the most part sick to her stomach, but now her husband was yelling at her. "_Please_."

"Christian, it's obviously the stress of the evening has done it," Grace scolded her son as she stood up to face him. "Do not make it worse. Can you not tell she's scared about this turn right now?"

Christian looked down at his wife and saw his wife trying to regain her bravery again, her hand on her stomach as if to give the baby a reassuring touch. In that moment, his wife and unborn child before him, he felt his anger melt and leave his body.

His anger wasn't directed at Ana specifically and yet, like always, he had taken it out on her.

Dropping to the floor by Ana, he ran his hands over her head, "I'm sorry, Baby. She makes me so angry and I took it out on you." Cupping his hand along her jaw, he smiled and took in her tired expression, "I think it's time we just went home."

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Grace asked cautiously, "I can be there if anything happens. I'm worried about her blood pressure. If you stay here I can keep a check on it."

"Can you come by tomorrow? I just want to get her home," Christian spoke as though Ana wasn't even there.

"Christian," Ana said and reached up to take his hand. She felt exhausted all of a sudden, her worry, her fainting, her emotional torment now taking it out of her. "Let's just stay here. Tonight won't hurt," She told him and smiled, "I'd feel better with your mom close by."

Sighing, Christian knew not to argue, "Fine." After all, he had to think about the baby as well and Ana had already had enough stress to last the year in one night, he didn't want to make this any worse than it was. "You ready to go to bed then, Mrs. Grey?" He asked Ana and she smiled at him tiredly.

"Yes," Ana responded in a small voice, "So ready."

Christian just placed an arm around her, the other under her legs and scooped her up, "You comfortable like this?"

"Yeah, Baby," She said and relaxed against him. "I look forward to just sleeping in adolescent Grey's room." She heard him laugh and she looked up at him, "You are happy right? With this life, I mean."

He stalled and looked down at her, "Baby, I never understood happiness until I met you. Now it's all I know."

"Good," She responded satisfied and felt him start up his pace to get her up the stairs.

Ana couldn't help herself. She had to throw a gaze towards the commotion at the door as they passed. As she did she saw Elena resisting security as they threw her out. Elena looked up to see Christian carrying Ana once more, and as their eyes met across the room, Ana felt, for once, relaxed and like a winner. She had never thought that there would be a day she would see Elena as defeated, but today was it and her heart was wholly satisfied by that look.

For once in this life with Christian, she knew his heart was consumed with only her.

Laying her head on Christian's chest, Ana smiled as Christian pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She was unconditionally loved by him and she knew it.

She just couldn't wait to add their baby to this love.


	29. Stressful Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_First things first: THANK YOU LOT FOR THE REIVEWS, THE ALERTS, AND THE FAVOURITES – Reaching 1,000 reviews is something that has never happened to me before! I thank each and every one of you guys =) You are all amazing in my eyes and I appreciate you all for even giving this story a try =)_

_But onwards with this... Enjoy! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Twenty-Nine _

* * *

Finding herself the first one up the next morning, Ana found that Taylor had obviously retrieved a bag from the apartment and brought over for both her and Christian. She dressed in one of her _way-too-expensive_ maternity jeans along with a vest top and a thick cardigan.

She stepped out into the February morning and just sank onto the top step of the massive patio, completely ignoring the seats that were on it. Sitting there watching the careful and extremely quiet deconstruction of the party from the night before, Ana slowly realised she felt better today - Tired, but almost 100% better.

She knew that today she would be made to rest and enjoy the company of her family, but really she wanted to go home and play with Christian. That was definitely a pipe dream after last night.

Accepting a family orientated Saturday, Ana said in this moment of peace and just thought about nothing but Christian and their baby – the very thought easing her and putting a smile on her face.

"Everything okay out here?" Christian's voice broke into the crispness of the air.

Ana looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, "It sure is, Mr. Grey."

"Good," He murmured as he came to sit behind her, making it so her body was between his legs, his arms making easy work to wrap around her. "How's our Little Blip?"

"Better today," Ana told him with a small smile.

"Good, I saw my mom on the way down. She wants me to get you in so she can check your blood pressure," He felt her nod at him, but she didn't move. "What are you thinking about?" He inquired, wanting to know what was going on in her head that had her rendered so quiet.

"Remember at Christmas?" Ana asked wistfully, "And we got snowed in and we ended up in the playroom. It was one of my Christmas presents to you."

"I don't want to remember that day," Christian bit back with harsh refusal.

"No, Christian, you need to hear this," Ana told her husband fiercely. "We never spoke about what happened when I safe worded you."

"I didn't expect an explanation. I understood. I tied you up and you didn't like it," Christina replied, never letting her go, "I do not expect you to explain more than that."

"But I need to. There's more to it than you think, and Dr. Flynn, he told me that maybe it'll be down to me not telling you what is bugging me," She out her head back on his chest and looked up at him. "I feel like we divulge all of these secrets to one another just to build up a lot more."

"Okay," He broke and decided to let her speak. After all, nearly two months on was long enough for an explanation of sorts. "Tell me all, Ana and don't leave a word out."

"When Jack tied me up in that apartment," she looked to her hand as it sat in Christian's, "He told me I enjoyed being tied up." She sighed heavily with resignation, "That first time you tied me up, all I could hear was him and I could feel the pipe burning me again and I guess it made me feel dirty." Pushing back into him she looked up at him, "I can't shake the feeling that he knew more about us than he let on." Dropping back down, Ana was disappointed, "I'll guess we'll never know," She murmured, only wanting to close the case where Jack was concerned.

"Think your inquisitiveness can survive for me?" Christian asked his wife as his hands roamed down over her baby bump.

"I'm sure you can help me forget about Jack Hyde," Ana told as she plied on a smile and moved to the side to look up at him. "I'm sure you have many techniques, Mr. Grey."

"Oh I do have many ideas," He told her with a thoughtful smirk. "But we're keeping it out of the playroom until I'm certain you're okay. I'm calling the shots on that one."

"I'm willing to try again," Ana told him with a smirk as she defied his control once again. "I'm willing to let you tie me up again whenever we go to the playroom again."

"I think this baby makes you my own Fifty Shades, Mrs. Grey. Horny, selfless, careless, anxious, curious, shy, bold, angry."

"And the most important one," Ana broke into his speech as she just stared off, "In love."

"Oh yeah, Baby, that's my favourite," Christian told her and kissed into her neck.

As they pulled apart, Ana's mood, although still enlightened by this, was still suppressed by last night. "Are we going to discuss last night?"

"I hope you don't believe a word Elena said," Christian announced and Ana shrugged. "I know her words are like poison, but I love you, Ana. It was never about love with us. Always about the control. I meant it when I told her that what we have is so much more than what I ever had with her. My life started with you."

Ana didn't say a word.

"Why won't you believe me?" Christian asked, his voice going tight with apprehensive.

"Because it concerns me that she always finds a way to just appear," Ana spoke softly. "I think she's gone and she's not and I'm pretty sure she's not had her fun."

"Believe me; I will destroy her even more than I already have," Christian's tone was low and almost distance with what he had already enacted.

"Already have?" Ana asked her astounded for a moment, "What have you done?"

Christian, being as evasive as ever, spoke in the same tone, "I got rid of her."

"That's all I'm gonna get isn't it?" She looked up to see him nod. "Well I guess I'll have to torture it out of you later," She replied, not hiding her pout. "For now, me and Blip want food."

"That I won't need to be tortured to supply," He replied and stood up, helping his wife moments after and led her into the house.

What she didn't know didn't hurt her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Lying down in there now," Grace pointed to the grand living room, her tone warm and motherly and so full of stern energy. "You've had a relaxing breakfast-"

"Is that what you call relaxing?" Mia choked on the last bite of toast, cutting into her mother's sentence. "He might as well have taken her right there!"

"Mia!" Christian chided, but couldn't wipe the smirk from his lips.

Ana, giggling, stood up, "I'm taking this to the couch, you joining me, Mr. Grey?" She teased, deliberately smirking at Mia as she did so.

As soon as she sat down, Christian bent down and pulled her feet up so her legs were resting across his lap. She couldn't help but close her eyes and let a moan escape as he massaged her feet. She groaned in pleasure as he hit the right spots and she just felt like she was melting in the back of her seat.

"Feel good, Mrs. Grey?" He asked her with utter mirth in his tone.

Ana opened her eyes and looked at her mercurial man, "You know, I might fall asleep if you don't stop."

"Well my mother did say rest," He told her in response and watched as she rolled her eyes. "Did you just eye roll at me?"

"_May_be," Ana answered innocently, and giggled as a bright smile marked her face.

Kate slumped down next to Ana and looked at Christian, "Your brother wants you for a moment." She saw Christian resist but go and she looked to her best friend, "You have to tell him what she said." She saw Ana shake her head, "Ana, why the hell not? He deserves to know."

"I am not telling him!" Ana bit back, "Now leave it." Ana watched Kate look around the room, and she knew what her friend was up to before it was even spoken. "You are not telling Christian either. No one is telling him."

"No one's telling me what?" Christian asked as he stepped back into the room.

Seeing that Ana was keeping tight lipped, Kate burst the bubble of trust and told Christian, "Your crazy ex, or whatever that cougar is, tried to psyche Ana out last night."

"Kate," Ana sat and scolded, her hand coming to run along her forehead, waiting on the cataclysmic fallout. Before he could speak, she spoke up, "She told me some things, but I fought her back and got what I needed to out."

"Yeah, well when I came up to the house, the scene looked pretty one sided," Christian retorted bitterly. "She was laying into you heavily. So how did you have a handle on it? Christ, I told you last night that you and your damn independency strike is going to land you in so much bother one day it will be irreversible! I don't need you fighting my corner; I can do that just fine. You might be my wife, but you do not need to fight for me! Especially against Elena Lincoln!"

"Shut up, Christian!" Ana snapped suddenly. "Just shut the fuck up!" She pushed up from the couch, walking into the open ready to go upstairs. "That woman has been nothing but a massive shadow on our entire relationship. I didn't want to tell you because it doesn't matter. Everything she told me last night is a lie." She felt her breathing become ragged as she heaved her agitation out. "I do not need to be told she had you first because really, I don't care. I married you first so that makes her claim void in my mind. She reckons you're going to fail at fatherhood. If a woman thinks a man is a walking failure, then she doesn't love him. I know you, Christian, and I actually think I know you better than you know yourself and certainly better than she knows you. I know you love our baby already, so why would that change once this baby's born? We help one another, Christian. We prop one another up and we save one another. I nearly died and we got over that. We survive because we have each other and I don't see that ever changing."

Christian never said a thing. He just listened.

"I would never lie to you about this. I do believe in you and I do believe I am the only one outside of your family that ever believed that your heart was bigger than you even expected it to be. I know you, Christian, she doesn't. Elena Lincoln knows absolutely fuck all about the real you, but yet she walks around like she knows everything," Ana ran her hand over her stomach as the baby disagreed with the stress once more. "She thinks she's God gift, she's nothing until she has what we have. I believe in you and I won't believe in her, ever." Ana had to stop herself as she doubled over, gritting her teeth, her hand pressing into her minimal baby bump.

"Ana! Sit, you need to relax," Grace said as she watched the scene unfold. She saw Christian's grief stricken face and she felt conflicted between being a parent and using her medical knowledge to the very best. "Can you not see what stress is doing?" She asked fiercely, sticking to the fence for the moment. "That is the baby telling you to take a moment to calm. This baby, like every other, does not like stress and shouting and arguing."

"How can you say that?" Ana said, her tone filling with her unspoken fears. "How do you know this isn't something worse?" She asked as the pain dispersed from her body and she was left with the normal backache and the seething mind.

"I've dealt with enough pregnant women in that hospital and seen this too many times," Grace announced with a smile. "Your blood pressure was still high, Ana. Babies sense stress and yours is by no means any different."

Ana looked to her mother-in-law with pure disbelief, not taking in her calming effect.

"Ana, when you stress, your muscles go tense and taut and they react. You have done nothing but looked stressed since Elena last night. Not only that, but you were arguing, with Elena so I hear and with Christian just now. Have you ever had that pain before?"

Ana nodded meekly.

"When?"

"Christian had gone away on business," Ana began slowly, her eyes looking to Kate, refusing to meet with Christian's. "I hadn't heard from him in hours, I just got panicked. I mean after Charlie Tango, it was a natural reaction."

"Anastasia," Christian bit down, but was stopped by his mother put her hand up.

"Was it the same feeling in your stomach?" Grace asked and watched as Ana just nodded once again.

"We go that seen to," Kate stepped in with that. "Stress, blood pressure was what we were told."

Grace smiled knowingly, a little with mirth, a little with irony of being right. "Relax a bit more, Ana, please. I think you deserve it the most after the last few months. You need to take a week away from civilisation or something. Detox a little, recoup, spend a little time alone before the rest of your lives start up again and for real."

"Oh," Ana said and looked to her husband, "You're just fuelling my husband's mind now, Grace."

"I don't need my mother's help for that, Mrs. Grey," Christina interjected, allowing his anger to bubble back down to nothing. He could either help with the stress or make it worse. The latter just didn't humour him. "I have a surprise waiting at home," Christian whispered at her. "I think we'll go to it early. I think it's the perfect timing for it," Christian winked at his wife as her lips pursed questioningly.

"I want her resting, Christian," Grace warned as Christian sat back down with Ana, "She won't go to a hospital we know that without asking so I want her rested and that blood pressure down. Am I clear? I want her resting."

Looking to his wife as she calmed and looked at him, trying to question the surprise out of him with one look, he smirked, "Oh, believe me, she'll be resting." He kissed her, stopping her quizzical gaze and then laughed as he pulled away to find her looking shocked that he wasn't giving in, "Resting in absolute paradise." He looked directly at his wife as he said that, her mouth smirked at that comment.

_I'm already there, Fifty._


	30. Close to Home Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_You almost didn't get an update tonight – shocking! BUT my muse prevailed and look at this, a nearly 3000 word chapter =) ENJOY! And thank you for all continuing to rock with your reviews, alerts and favourites =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty_

* * *

"Why are we here?" Ana asked as she suddenly realised they were drawing in on their new house.

Christian turned to her, his lips curved slightly into that coy grin that said more about him than any other facial expression that he could behold. "Surprise," He whispered at her. "I was arranging this anyway, but I rushed this through to be finished as soon as."

"Oh Christian," Ana whispered as she saw all of the candles lighting up the entire front of the house, creating a magical sight in the dusk of the evening and her heart thudded with the thought put into this. Even though they weren't out of the car yet, she was feeling more than a little overtaken by this fairytale view.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Grey," He whispered at her as he pulled her in tight to his side. "Your surprise waits inside."

"It does?" She asked, not knowing what to expect. She had seen the nearly complete house days ago. All she received from her husband was a head nod and small smile.

As Taylor pulled around into the drive completely, stopping the car a gentle distance from the grand front door, he looked in the middle mirror, readying for his next demands and his next lot of instruction.

"Taylor, go home to Gail, we'll be here until tomorrow morning," Christian commanded as their eyes met in the mirror, his hand running onto Ana's lap, rubbing up and down her thigh.

"Okay, Sir. What time would you like a pick up?" Taylor asked, not relinquishing his duties as Christian's bodyguard for the moment.

Looking to his wife, Christian didn't want a time limit, "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon." He got nod in gratitude and then whisked his wife from the car, only allowing Taylor to grab their bags from the boot of the car. "I'll take those, Taylor, just head home and enjoy an evening off."

"Thank you, Sir. Enjoy your evening," He spoke with utter appreciation for the gift of having an easy night to enjoy. "Mrs. Grey, keep the stress down. Mrs Jones' worries too much about you and the baby."

Giving him a grateful grin, she places a hand on his arm and looks him dead in the eyes, "You need to make an honest woman out of her." She watched him nod, "Now get home and tell her that Little Blip and myself are doing perfectly fine and will continue to do so with my husband around."

He nodded and bid them a farewell, not leaving until Christian took Ana towards the front door, bags in one hand, Ana's hand in his other. He turned as she giggled a little, stopping them from reaching the front door.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, confused as he fiddled without looking to get the front door key ready.

"You're such a bad boy, Mr. Grey," Ana murmured at him, softly scolding him teasingly with a swift point of her finger. "You're getting rid of your security for the night?"

"Our security," He corrects her with a head shake, "Ryan and Reynolds will be around in a little while. I just thought that Taylor deserved a little free time for once in his life."

"Everyone's hero when you want to be," She said and kissed him and then bit her lip, ignorant of Christian's feeling over her doing such a thing – after all, an empty house meant she was planning on screaming the roof of if she had the opportunity.

"In that case," He said as he pulled her right by the front door, dominantly holding her back from entering as he unlocked the door. Turning to her, he gave her a smirk full of thought, full of plotted lust. "Come here, Mrs. Grey," He said and promptly scooped her up in his arms just on the outside of the door. Then, as easy as possible, he opened the large front door completely allowing it to swing it open with a push of his hand, "Ready to cross the threshold to our new home, Baby."

_God, you just can't help falling in love with him more, Ana!_ "There's my romantic Fifty," She chirped excitedly and leaned in to kiss him before allowing him to carrying her over the threshold like a pair of newlyweds. Placing her hand to his chest, she had to smile at how hard it was pumping, how alive he was in that moment. "I don't think I tell you I love you enough."

"Every day it's implied, Ana, Baby. Every day it's implied. Plus I love you too," He said and kissed her once more, "You and Blip."

"Good you know," She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _God, he knows he's love! He finally knows, Ana! I wonder if he fully knows he has a heart yet?_

"First surprise," He began but then quickly hesitated before reaching for his back pocket. "I'm going to blind fold you so I can show you the best present I have, okay?" He asked her warily, he didn't want an episode like the playroom to occur again.

Ana quickly placed her hands on his, the one holding the soft blindfold, and leaned in, "I'm not afraid anymore, Christian. Not now." She was soft with her tone, soft and gentle and reassuring to his worries, but her eyes showed him how strong and sure she was about saying. Her lips curved into a soft grin, softening her eyes, "I want my surprise please, Mr. Grey."

"Oh is that so, Mrs. Grey?" Christian retorted, a raised eyebrow to add to his questioning.

"Yes, Sir," She responded submissively, but her grin told him that she was far from being his submissive.

Turning her gently around on the spot, he moved the blindfold in front of her eyes and allowed Ana to reach up and position the soft satin into place before he secured it into place. Leaning in over her shoulder, he whispered in her ears: "Always told you all you should wear was satin or silk." He listened to the heavenly sound of her giggle and he pulled back a little to watch her, "Ready?"

Ana just nodded and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Stop biting your lip or we won't make it very far," He warned her and she released her lip from her bit immediately.

"Would that be such a shame?" Ana asked and he knew the look he would giving her had she been able to look at him.

He laughed that time, "Well no, but I have a plan for this evening and I intend to not get side track by fine assed distractions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Ana responded with high levels of jollity in her tone for him to hear, she was beyond amused by what to expect and what not to expect.

Christian said no more. He took her and guided her gently up the stairs, picking out each step as she went and took her to the room in which the surprise was in. He stopped her dead in her tracks as he went and opened the door. Quickly moving her to the open doorway, he said nothing as he untied the blindfold and allowed it to drop to the floor.

Allowing her eyes to adjust to the light change, Ana blinked a few times, taking in her new location as she focused. What she saw stole the breath right out of her lungs, the muscles in her chest stopping from working as she took in the sight before her.

She felt like she had just fallen into some form of wonderland.

"You did this?" She asked as she entered the room completely besotted with the sight of it. The walls were the pale yellow she had spoken of, with the jungle filling the walls with its paint on mural. It was picture perfect to her eyes and her imagination.

All of the furniture she had chosen was here, and fixed and placed exactly how she had imagined it to look months ago when she had declared this Little Blip's nursery. There were the soft netted white curtains that favoured the room with gentle light and yet shrouded the crib with the perfect amount of silhouette.

Already she could imagine herself tending to her child in this room. Even in her mind she could decide if that baby was a boy or a girl though and she liked that she neither favoured a little boy or a baby girl.

"This isn't paradise, this is perfection," Ana whispered as she entered the room, allowing her hand to roam across the large white changing table that sat against the wall.

"I know you wanted to do it, but Elliot wanted to give you a gift so between us and Kate we managed to get everything you wanted planned out before we put it into action," He said as he stepped into the room with her. "If you want to change any of it, that's fine by us. Elliot said he would get to work as soon as if that's the case."

Ana spun around, "Change it?" She gasped at him and walked to him in large strides to cover the distance. "Christian, this room is everything I dreamt it to be and more," She reached up to his face, readying to kiss him, "I can't wait to bring our baby home to live in here." She kissed him hard and chaste and with so much longing that neither wanted to part when the kiss ended. "Thank you, Christian. This is just perfect."

Christian's face lit up, once again showing that Little Christian Grey that still lived within him. This reward and praise meant more to him that he let on. "That's all I needed to hear," He told her and drew her from the room. "Now, your second surprise is waiting for you downstairs."

"What is this one?" Ana quizzed with a suspicious tone, "Do I get to know?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise now, Mrs. Grey, if I told you," Christian retorted and started to take her towards the stairs.

Pulling him to a stop, Ana looked at him perplexed and yet playfully, "No blindfold for this one?"

"I want to see your eyes when you set your sights on this," Christian told her and didn't let his expression give a thing away. He just started to pull her in the way of the stairs to take her back down to the final surprise.

Ana remained silent, and just allowed him to drag her to wherever.

What her eyes saw was not what her mind had conjured up. She had never expected such heaven to be bestowed upon her.

Ana looked at what was their living room. Coloured sheets of silk chiffon hung to make a romantic tent out of the room. A comforter sat on the floor, thick and ready to offer unadulterated comfort. Cushions were scattered everywhere, dimmed lighting setting the mood. Food set out along with iced drinks. This was well prepared!

_A second wonderland in one house?_ Ana's inner Goddess swooned into the arms of her subconscious, impressed by her husband's ability to sweep her off of her feet continually.

Finding her breath again, she spoke up, "What is this?" Ana asked as she looked to her husband to find him staring directly at her.

"Seeing as I'm missing Valentine's Day Tuesday whilst in Taiwan, I decided to bring it forward and give you a week full with valentine's romance. You deserve it and after last night, I do believe you are warranted it."

Ana felt her eyes began to water and she reached up to touch his face, "Not believing Elena was warranty enough."

"Not in my eyes," Christian told her honestly. "I will never forgive myself for letting her say what she does. She knows nothing about this, about us, about me, about you. She knows nothing."

"Shh," Ana cooled his anger, "Don't get angry, not now, not here." She watched him relax before her, but she still put her hand to his strong jaw line and smiled softly at him. "She was last night's news, today she doesn't exist." Looking to their own private getaway home from home, she smiled wistfully, "So what is the plan for our early Valentine's, Mr. Grey?" She asked as she turned her head back and tilted her head to the side.

Completely relinquishing his anger towards Elena, Christian took in the moment, "Dinner for two and a romantic evening between one of the wealthiest husband and wife in this damned country."

Ana just gave him a look, smiling entirely with her eyes instead of her lips and allowed him to guide her to the little set up tent. He quickly popped the chilled bottle of alcoholic free wine and handed her a glass before he showed her the food that had been prepared and set up for the pair of them just before arrival.

"I definitely think this baby is making you eat," Christian commented almost thirty minutes later as he fed her more food and Ana willingly took the bite. "It's about damned time."

"You're force feeding me here, Mr. Grey. Thus not letting me eat by myself," She teased him ferociously and then sat up, forgetting about the food for the moment. "You do not know how much I love this," Ana said and looked around herself at the setting they were in. "The nursery, the details, the preparation, being here alone with you. It is the best Valentine's I have ever been given."

Putting the food down, he joined her sitting up properly and smiled, "I never did a lot of things right before I met you, but I did meet you and I can't stop doing things right. I know I have my moments and I do mess up badly, but I just want you to know that wherever your concerned, Ana, I will fight for you forever."

"I know," Ana responded and moved everything out of her way so she could lie down and curl up with her husband and just enjoy this type of intimate moment. However horny she was right now, she needed this moment of peace and tranquillity after the events of the night before.

Christian immediately responded and the pair just pay staring up at the ceiling before Ana rolled so she could snuggle into his side. After a few minutes of blessed silence, he spoke up, "Stealing your heart was the best thing I ever chose to do."

Ana smirked as that sunk in, "Stealing your last name was the best thing I ever did." _Even at my age, Christian._

Hearing him laugh at that comment, Ana just pushed her and across his chest and she thought about where she was. If Christian didn't love her, he wouldn't bother with this much thought and attention. He wouldn't have been this attentive if he didn't want to join the moment and reap the rewards.

Lavishing the moment, Ana felt overcome with impending sadness. "I don't want you to leave," Ana admitted softly as she lay staring at her husband. "I'm going to miss you so bad."

"I know," He tried to weaken the sadness around his department. "Remember you can always email me. Anytime of the day and I will always reply. Just because we're not together does not mean we're apart."

"I want to stay at Escala while you're away," Ana admitted to him sadly. "I don't want to have you here in this magnificent house for you to leave me in two days time. It's too big to welcome loneliness into it just yet." Looking him with the same sadness, she tried to smile through, "Almost a fortnight without you is going to be killer in that apartment, but here I wouldn't survive."

"We'll push the move back until then. Anything for you," He told her and he could see her mood changing. "I don't want you to stress out about this, any of this. I've seen what stress does to you and I will avoid seeing that all over again."

"Well then," Ana began, deciding to use this opportunity to make both of them forget about separation anxiety. "In that case, Mr. Grey, I think we need to give one another some perfect memories to aid us through this all."

"I don't want your blood pressure up, Baby," Christian tried, but he was losing his control to Ana again over this.

"My blood pressure's rising for a good reason this time," Ana retorted with a heavy smirk, wonderment in her eyes. "I'm not stressed," She giggled, "Far from it actually, Mr. Grey." She then started to crawl towards him, her crawl pushing her swollen breasts together and she slowly climbed onto his husband. "Let's christen this house, Mr. Grey."

Who was Christian to ignore his wife's sexual prowess?

After all, Christian Grey was no idiot.


	31. Continued Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Right, this is a mega tired update today! I mean, like I am practically falling asleep on myself! Busy day, hot weather both make me sleepy! Lol __**Do mind the mistakes**__, but enjoy nonetheless! You lot rock and I love you all =)_

_**Rated M! **_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-One_

* * *

Ana stood in the kitchen that next morning watching the Sunday sunrise from the large window and she just found another reason to fall in love with this place.

Last night her and Christian had literally christened most of the downstairs and she didn't care. It would be cleaned before she moved in. Hell, right now she would clean it. She was too awake to even considering laying back down, and if she had to be honest, her baby induced backache wasn't soothing any when she lay just staring at Christian – however mesmerising the view.

"You're up early," Christian said as he walked into the room stretching. He watched his wife turn around and felt his breathing race and his morning wood take on just take an even harder stance. This woman was definitely his North, she just drew him up regardless. There she was in just her bra and panties, her unruly hair all over the place and she had a small smile on her lips.

"Come here," She commanded him softly and leaned against the counter top. When he got there, she grabbed both his hands and put them to her stomach, "Little Blip says morning, Daddy." She spoke for the baby making its existence prevalent to Ana once more.

Dropping to his knees, Christian used this moment to affirm that the pains Ana had gotten at his parents had done no damage to the future baby Grey. "Good morning, Little Blip," He whispered and kissed her belly, soothing the vigorous activity going on in Ana's stomach. He looked up and caught Ana smiling down at him and he stood slowly.

When he could, he pushed his hand into her hair and tightened his grip, keeping her head still as he kissed her greedily. The sight of his wife before him was a mega turn on at the best of times, but knowing that he wasn't going to get to hold her for a fortnight in a few days made him appreciate all of her beauty.

"I need you so much right now, Christian," Ana managed as she pulled back from the kiss. "I want you so badly." She said it as though he had been gone for months already, years even. Her tone was painted with desperation that took on its own life and she looked at him pleadingly.

To anyone else, it could have seemed that she was just sheer desperate to get another hit from her perfectly formed husband, but to her and Christian, it was more about filling the void before it was made between.

The pair had been apart five days before, then they were separated for a week with intermittent meetings and that had been dire enough. The loneliness at night was consuming when there wasn't that beating heart and warm body next to one another to hold you safe and secure. The next fortnight would be testing, they wouldn't even be in the same country to just hold one another, to just exist with one another in one room.

They would be _forced_ apart, and they just had to suck it up.

Taking her, Christian lowered Ana down so she was surrounded by their in house paradise, and he came down on her gently. He peel her bra from her chest and watched her heavy breasts break free and he groaned as he placed his hands on them and gently began to massage; mindful that he didn't hurt her. When he heard her groan, he bent down to kiss her. Releasing her breasts, he made quick work to remove her panties and his own boxers.

Once he had her naked, he allowed his hands to do their own labour. He allowed his hands to drag her to edge of this sexual exertion so he could watch and revel in the delight of the end result.

Ana felt his hand roll over her baby bump and it just sensitised her furthermore. She loved this Christian. The Christian that was attentive and dominant in the most caring way possible.

She had to admit; this turned her on far more than when he was controlling everything. His natural expertise to make her body succumb to his will was perfection if ever she had seen it in this form. Their moments in the playroom were so full of intent, but this, lying in their tent away from home, everything just happened as a result of the previous moves.

This was an adventure to learn their bodies more than they already did. Kisses tattooed her skin far more this way, and she felt like Christian's entire attention was on her body and how to worship her right instead of what would tantalise and sexual torture her a bit more.

The moment she felt him glide his fingers into her, she knew she was a goner. He knew how she was vulnerable prey as soon as he did this, and she felt it was like torture when the build up was felt in the bottom of her stomach, slowly building and knitting together.

"Control, Baby," Christian soothed her as her back arched readying for the climax towards that blissful body shuddering, blood rushing explosion. "I know you can do it, Baby. Just control it, don't come yet. Just control it." He guided her and he looked up see her look into his eyes and nod, her body relaxing as she tried to control the pending orgasm.

_Oh yeah, because that's the easiest thing to control!_ Ana listened, but couldn't without the sexual slips as they fell from her tongue and depart through her lips. She, also, couldn't resist whispering his name as he tempted her with the vast fall into ecstasy.

He made it all the worse, as he said nothing and just thrust into her rhythmically and hard, taking her by surprise. He solidified their love, and he gave her a moment of sexual desire that would aid as a memory to last them. He felt his wife's hands on his arms again, her nails beginning to dig in and he found the feeling even more erotic than before.

The more he thrust in and out of her, the more she clung on, the more she wanted _more_.

Finally, Christian decided that he could not hold on anymore and he knew he had to let his wife just let go of reality for a moment of blessed rapture.

"Go on, Ana. Come for me, Baby. Do it," He commanded her and as she finally allowed herself to go over the edge, she felt him and she knew she had just dragged him over with her. Both of them fell into the most heavenly paradise that they only had access, and Christian knew that sex would never feel the same with someone else now he had tasted it with Ana.

Slumping down on top of her, his hands nursing her swollen stomach, Christian struggled with his panting, before sliding out of her and falling next to her. They both were left with the same idyllic state.

Christian watched her for a moment in the glorious haze. He had so many surprises to keep her going over the next fortnight that she would forget he wasn't around. He had abandoned her once, and he was never going to do it again. Not in this life time and certainly not in the next.

His heart only beat right when Ana was around and he planned to make sure that he kept it beating that way. It was glorious and it was eternal and it made him feel like he was completely alive.

Christian Grey was never going to ruin this for love nor money. Why would he throw away true love for any other woman? Why would he throw this life away for extra dollars that he didn't need? Simple, he couldn't and wouldn't. There was no point when his life was lying peacefully next to him.

"You're doing your old stalker move," Ana commented sleepily as she opened one eye and looked at him, her smile grazing her lips instantly. "It's really hot sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Christian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Other times it's really rather scary," She teased him and then moved towards him for a kiss before falling flat on her back, her hand coursing her bump. She smiled at the thoughts in her head and she decided that she wanted her husband to know about them. "When I was little," Ana started to speak as they lay staring at the ceiling, "I always dreamt of meeting the man of my dreams and the moment our eyes met I just knew I was in love, like head over heels, madly, truly, deeply in love." Sitting up, she grinned at her husband, "That man came into my life a little earlier than I expected him to."

"How's that working out for you, Mrs. Grey?" He asked her, reaching up so he could graze his hand up her jaw.

She tilted her head right, then left, weighing up her thoughts to tease him further, "Ehh, we've had a few bumps in the road, but apart from that I see nothing but heaven." She looked at him with ease, "He's my best hello and my hardest goodbye and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"That's really good to know," He nodded with slick agreement. The grin on his lips showing his glee at knowing that one piece of information.

"Did you ever imagine what your life would be like?" Ana asked curious, knowing that her idealism probably wasn't the same shared sentiment as that shared by Christian.

Taking her hand, he watched that instead of looking up as he spoke this, "Like I told you, Anastasia, I never had a heart. Unlike you, I never dreamt of happily ever after and unspeakable amounts of happiness. That wasn't for me." He paused, looking up from the hand he had taken and gazed at her, his grey eyes glistening at her as she remained silent and perfectly still. "That was until I met you."

He saw her try her hardest to hide the smile that wanted to creep across her face.

"I used to look at brunette girls and imagine them being my sub. I used to wonder how perfect they would be and, I have to admit, I thought the same about you." He spoke truthfully as he continued looking at her, "On your knees in my office doorway that first time. When you looked up at me, I saw it. I saw you in the playroom, ready and willing and I knew I had to sink my nails into you, but then you spoke," he commented, "and it was like I was seeing you as prey, I was seeing you as more. The more time I spent with you and you stuttered and apologised, I found myself attracted to you in ways that scared even me. My obsession with you was not like anything before. It was so much more. It still is so much more." He gave her one of his smiles, the small, sexy ones that said more than they needed to, "That's when I imagined marrying a woman and settling for life. I imagined marrying you."

Ana now released her smile just as a tear trickled down her face.

"I saw it all and I got it all with you, Ana, and I will never let that change," He told her honestly, but then his gaze twisted with seriousness. "I so wanted you to see the world, I wanted to give you the world," He told her, "And when you mentioned you were pregnant, I saw plans and our future, how I had it planned in my head, crumbling down. Now I see a new future."

She watched him smile, hoping to get more, but it didn't seem to happen.

"What else are you thinking?" Ana asked him gently. She wanted to know every corner of his mind, but she knew that she had to resist, some areas were classed as trespassing and only Christian took her there when Christian wanted her to go there. This area, their life together, she could stomp all over and demand to know.

Looking up, Christian felt riddled with one fear, "I just wonder if I'm good enough to be the best father I can be."

"Do you think I'd let you be anything but the best, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked him softly, reaching up to touch him as those the feel of her hand would apply affirmation. She sat up, leaving him lying on the ground. "When I said I knew you, I wasn't just saying that for effect. I know exactly how you're going to be when our baby arrives. I don't need it written in stone, or told to me by someone who knew the old you. I know, and that's all that's going to matter in the long run."

"You, Mrs. Grey, are the greatest woman I know," Christian told her and pulled her close to him. "I found my heart when I found you and I found my faith the day I found you. I found out so much about myself when I met you, Ana, that no one is ever going to even so much as hold a light to." He couldn't help but feel ironically shy and confident together. "You have made the version of me I always grew up dreaming I could be. You bring out the best in me and I will forever be in your debt forever. I just hope my love and adoration is enough, Ana."

Without a second thought, Ana just spoke up, not wanting him to leave her. "God, I am so going to miss you," Ana sighed with utter desolation.

"You could always come with me," Christian propositioned her.

Ana looked at him, "I can't cut out on work, Christian. It's too last minute and you know that." She leaned in, ready to him again as her need for him grew again. "Plus, think of the welcome home, Mr. Grey."

"You won't be able to walk for days, Mrs. Grey," Christian told her and pulled her down into his arms.

They pair just lay there, basking in the blissfulness of this situation. There was nothing more perfect than just being here with one another. They didn't need words, they didn't need promises, they didn't need anything.

Soon, Ana realised that Christian had fallen asleep again. Taking this moment, she turned to look at her husband and she just reached up to push some of his hair back. He'd need a haircut before he left tomorrow evening.

Looking to her sleeping Fifty, Ana sighed gently, the next fortnight would be killer.

However glorious the welcome home would be, the fortnight before would be painfully long.


	32. DDay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So glad you all liked the last chapter. Have another and know how grateful I am for the reviews and alerts =) There's a little bit in here inspired by Emi.x after a chat we had – you should know exactly what piece ;) And I hope you enjoy what's about to unravel in this chapter =)_

_For the rest of you, enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Two_

* * *

Ana woke up slowly that Monday morning, not really wanting to welcome the day in. As she drifted, she could feel Christian's eyes on her, watching her seemingly sleep and she just relished this moment for a little while longer. Her mind running over the day's events building up to them having to depart.

She had a plan that wouldn't be shared until later that night.

When she was satisfied that nothing could go wrong, she turned on her side, stretching as she opened her eyes and she found her husband smiling down at her.

"Morning," His voice came husky and dreamy; his eyes were still slightly heavy with sleep telling Ana he hadn't been watching her long – for once.

"Hi," She said and stretched again, a hand immediately going to her stomach as though to wake the baby up. "Today's the day," She pouted.

"I know, Baby, but this meeting requires me to be there. If it wasn't so important, I wouldn't be going," Christian told her and even he couldn't keep the pain from his voice at the thought of leaving her alone. "Don't think I won't be thinking of you _all _day long. Most of all tomorrow."

"You'll be miles away, how are you going to make Valentine's Day romantic when you're there, fifteen hours ahead and working on a deal?"

"You didn't think I would let tomorrow just," he paused for a millisecond, "Pass, did you?"

Ana nodded, "You gave me more than anything I could've dreamt over the weekend, Baby," Ana replied and smiled as she remembered the house and the glorious weekend they had shared. "I don't need Valentine's Day as additional proof."

"I know, but I feel like a letdown because I won't be here, but I will make it up to you real soon, Mrs. Grey and it'll keep a smile on your face all day."

"You always do keep a smile on my face, Mr. Grey. You are no letdown when you make me smile every day," Ana giggled as he pushed her down flush against the mattress and began to kiss into the nape of her neck, suckling and biting the skin as he went. His hands ran down her body, clinging on and grabbing her as he so pleased, sensitising her as he went. Her words had won him over again clearly.

Pulling back from his kisses on her neck, Ana pushed him a little, "I thought we had to get up today?" Ana questioned his plans he had shared the night before, and watched as Christian raised his head enough to give her a wayward, _are-you-for-real? _look, "Stupid question, continue!" She chirped and decided to enjoy the morning regardless of how late she would be.

After all, her boss was on top of her and Christian's boss was himself.

This was a win-win situation.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Hey," She called out later that night just as Christian went to follow Taylor from the apartment. Ana just approached him, her hands behind her back, "I know you have a flight to catch, but I just wanted another goodbye."

"You can have as many goodbyes as you so want, Mrs. Grey," Christian told her and took a kiss as she reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. "What are you up to?"

"I have a surprise," Ana said and pulled her arms round to her front and presented with him an envelope. "Open this when the plane takes off. Keep it with you all the time."

"What is it?" He asked, turning the envelope over.

"What have we said about surprises, Mr. Grey," Ana said with a smile. "Now go before you screw up the flight plans."

"I'll miss you," He told her and then captured her in his arms, fully grasping her, holding her tightly and kissing her like this was the last time they would ever see one another. "I love you so much, Anastasia."

Ana smiled, her eyes watering, her hormones taking her victim, "I love you too, Christian. Keep safe and ring me when you're there. Come home soon." She told him, stole one more kiss and allowed him to leave the apartment completely.

Watching the door close, she knew the hardest fortnight of her life was about to grace her world. She looked around the apartment and sighed; it was just her, Gail and the security personnel. Suddenly the apartment seemed to swallow her whole. When did it get this big? When were the walls so sparsely placed? Ana gulped, trying to forget about the new house – the much _bigger_ new house – and tried to forget how large that would feel when Christian jetted off on business.

Deciding to close this day off, Ana thought going to bed would be her best option. An early night would refresh her and revitalise her enough to awaken and start the fortnight with a fresh mind and a positive attitude – or so was the plan.

"I'm going to head to bed, Gail," Ana said as she passed by the kitchen. "Don't stay awake too long."

"Okay, Mrs. Grey. I'm just going to clean up and head off myself." She heard Mrs. Jones call out to her as she continued passed.

Wasting no time, Ana dressed in one of Christian's shirts and climbed under the sheet, more onto Christian's side than her own and willed sleep to take her victim.

It didn't take long for her to just lay awake, tossing and turning. As she lay on her back, she just lay listening to the sounds of the apartment and all she could hear was Mrs. Jones in the kitchen and she knew that Ana wasn't the only one that was missing out on a fortnight without her beloved. After Taylor was going with Christian, meaning that Mrs. Jones was in exactly the same boat as she was.

Getting up, Ana left the bedroom and found Mrs. Jones scrubbing the sparkling cooker so it was even cleaner. Noting that this must be a nervous thing when distance was put between her and Taylor, Ana acted quickly. When Mrs. Jones actually looked up, she stopped and stood straight, alert and diligent to instructions on fulfilling necessary needs.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Grey?" She asked, drying her hands, ready to cook or make anything that Ana so desired.

Nodding, Ana entered the room a little more, "Sit down, Gail," Ana told the older lady with a smile. "I'm making us some tea."

"Mrs. Grey," Mrs. Jones started, trying to take over the job that Ana had undertaken.

"Ana," She corrected the other woman and ignored her tries to take over.

Mrs. Jones smiled, but didn't relent, "Ana, let me do that. It's my job."

"I am a fully capable woman and I think it's about time you got a little reward. So sit and relax for a little while." Ana only smiled once Mrs. Jones had taken a seat and she to work making them tea. "I'm sorry this trip means that Taylor is taken away too."

"You can't help that, Mrs. Grey," She spoke and smiled nervously at Ana's look, "Sorry, Ana. Mr. Grey is so formal it's hard to break habit."

Ana smiled at that sentiment, knowing that Christian affected even the staff, "We're practically family here, Gail," Ana told the house keeper warmly. "I hate being called Mrs. Grey everywhere I go. I feel so grown up with it." Ana finished and handed a cup over and went and sat down next to the woman.

"You really are only a baby yourself really," Mrs. Jones commented motherly. "You're very mature for your age, Ana, but it's nice to know you can make Mr. Grey really relax unlike no other. It's also nice to see that, regardless of your age, that you love this life, and I know at times, it's a bit overbearing, but it's so nice to see you and Christian so in love."

"I've never loved someone like this," Ana smiled wistfully and stared off a little. Her heart thudded with a rush of endorphins and adrenaline as she realised that Christian's departure was really feeling her with both dread and excitement that she wasn't under her husband's own watchful eyes.

Mrs. Jones noted the distant glaze that filled Ana's eyes, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm actually terrified something's going to happen whilst he's away," Ana admitted and gave a little half-hearted laugh, and regretted the tear that fell. Her irrationalities were going beyond anything they had before. _Damn you Little Blip for killing my control on my emotions!_

"After the helicopter crash I think that's totally normal. What with the baby as well, I understand that your worry is just through the roof. It's perfectly normal to have these worries when he is going quite the distance."

Grateful that Mrs. Jones was here, Ana relaxed back in her seat, forgetting about her tear and pondered on her curiosities. "Gail, can I ask you something personal? You can say no by all means," Ana asked and quickly gave Mrs. Jones the scapegoat to use.

"What is it?" Mrs. Jones asked, she trusted Ana and even favoured her more than Christian in some ways. Ana always made her feel like more than just the staff when she was around, and she would cherish that.

"Why are you a Mrs? I mean, is it for convenience or-"

"Married once, divorced once me," Mrs. Jones commented with a small smile, answering Ana's questioned. "I think you and Christian will survive anything between you. I've seen you tackle some quite big demons already. You'll last through the worst of it all if you had to, believe me."

"That's why there's no Mr. Jones," Ana acknowledged with a solemn tone.

Mrs Jones issued a ghost of a smile, "No, not when there wasn't a family to keep him around." Mrs. Jones allowed Ana to have that insight. "Of course we tried, and I did fall pregnant," Mrs. Jones looked down at her cup of tea before looking back to Ana. "It was a stillborn and my marriage crumbled as a result. He just couldn't bear to look at me anymore and so he left. I haven't seen him much since."

"Is that why you're so protective over our baby?" Ana asked wary, scared to hit a bad note. Her mind started to imagine Christian hating her for the loss of their baby. Images of Christian condemning her to hell and personally throwing her into its fiery bowels hit her.

Mrs. Jones nodded and started, bring Ana back to reality, "I don't ever want you to feel that pain, Ana. I would dread to think of you suffering in that way. Not when you love this baby and have been through so much since finding out."

"I'm so sorry, Gail," Ana responded and felt her hormones run rapid and take her over. "I'm even happier for you to have Taylor now. He's a lucky man and you deserve to be loved." Ana told her with a fond tone, "I'm really going to miss them both now." Ana told her, her hand rubbing over her stomach, appreciating Little Blip for remaining perfect as ever.

"Well it's a good thing we have one another to make it through this next two weeks," Gail commented as she covered Ana's hand.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sitting back in his seat on the jet, Christian finally opened the package that Ana had given him before he left. It was a clean white envelope with his name printed on the front in Ana's hand writing. He quickly ripped into it and found only a piece of folded paper in it.

He pulled out the note and unfolded it, only for something to fall on his lap. Looking down he recognised the rectangle immediately and picked it up. He smiled as he stared at a sonogram photo of his future child.

Remembering the note, he saw more of Ana's scripted handwriting, distinctive to her and he relaxed furthermore as he read the words on the page.

_To the love of my life, Christian,_

_Well, whilst you were at work, I wasn't. I decided to take a trip to Dr. Greene and just get those pains noted as nothing to worry about. Don't be angry, and lose that scowl right now, our baby is perfectly fine and growing away quite happily in my tummy. Although I appear to have a blood pressure problem, Dr. Greene has verified that everything is in order and should remain that way until the birth of our little blip. _

_You're not the only one full of surprises. I thought you needed this one little memento to go off on. A picture of our bambino as it grows away as of today. _

_Mommy and Little Blip will miss you like crazy, but will be here eagerly waiting for you when you get back._

_Love you now and for eternity,_

_Your Ana_

_x_

_P.S. Happy Valentine's, Mr. Grey._

And just like that, Christian settled.

He had a piece of home with him now.

Just another fourteen days to survive. Just another three hundred and thirty six hours without his heart.

He could do this.


	33. My Heart Swells

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Shorter chapter than usual, I'm running out of time to write nowadays as real life takes over a little! I hope you enjoy this though. Thanks as always =)_

_I'm not personally happy with this chapter for some strange reason, but it does its job... _

_There are so many mistakes in this, but I'm way too exhausted tonight – beware and accept my apologises!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Three_

* * *

There was nothing like waking up to realise that Valentine's Day would be spent alone. Ana dreaded opening her eyes more this morning than she had the day before. Begrudgingly, she pulled herself from the mattress and got up, not even bothering to shower or dress before finding food. Little Blip was kicking up a fuss, and Ana was craving pancakes as a result.

Plodding along the cool wooden flooring of the bedroom, she reached for the door and yawned as she left the room. Placing her right foot in front of her left, she soon realised the feel beneath her sole was not what she was used to. Looking down, she saw the contrast of her tanned foot as it showed upon the red of the rose petals. Her breathing hitched and her eyes wandered up, only to fall upon more scattered petals.

She couldn't withhold the smile and had to follow it, bypassing most rooms and found herself heading straight to Christian's study and straight for his computer chair. Raising an eyebrow she felt a fool, but curiosity had gotten the better of her and she slid into the seat to find a Skype conversation up and her husband sitting on the other end of the connection, tirelessly waiting.

"Hi," She smiled and relaxed into his study chair. "Been here long?" She quipped with a sarcastic tone in her voice and watched him spark more and more to life. She watched him sit up and she sucked in a breath, "God you look good." It was almost a groan and she wanted to eat him all up in one.

"Mm, I could say the same about you. You're so beautiful when you've just woken up, Anastasia," He watched her blush before him, and even though they were on Skype, he couldn't deny it was a glorious sight. "I suppose I should say Good Morning, Mrs. Grey."

She smiled at him, and watched him yawn. "What time is it there?" She asked him, seeing it was dark for him.

He shrugged, "No idea, but it's late. I just had to see you this morning. Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Grey."

Bursting into a great smile, she took a good look at him, "Even fifteen hours in the future you look good to me." She watched him relax and she did the same and then remembered something suddenly. "I didn't get you anything to take with you. I forgot to give you it," Ana told him regretfully, mentally scolding herself for being so forgetful. _Maybe you shouldn't be so wrapped up in your husband_, her inner goddess teased a she remembered the memories.

"I got my gift right in front of me" He smirked at her, letting her know she was his best gift. He then turned his head to the side, as if inspecting her. "Have you eaten this morning?"

"Funnily enough no," She quipped at him sarcastically. "Someone, must be a stalker or something, came in and left rose petals throughout our home, Christian. Each one leading me here to, _oh_, you."

Christian chuckled, "Well what a coincidence we have there. Do I need to come home and help out there?"

"I think the romance of this stalker is kind of," She bit her lip as she looked at him, "_Alluring_." Even though she could see he was exhausted. "Mr. Grey, why don't you go and sleep?"

Snapping from his sleepy daze as it claimed him; he looked at her and gave one of his small smirks. "Because I want you to look in the top drawer of my desk," He instructed her and she gave him a pointed look. "Just look, Baby. It won't bite."

Watching him, she opened the drawer and found a little red box. She saw him pushing her with his eyes over his hands as they down sat clasped against his lips with expectation. She proceeded to bring it up and open it and her eyes near enough bulged as her eyes laid upon the two huge diamond earrings.

Her heart instantly falling in love.

"I love them, Christian!" She exclaimed unable to withhold how much she had just fallen in love with the gems. "They are unbelievably gorgeous. Thank you."

"I'm glad they have your vast approval on them," Christian told her and then sunk his head to his shoulder, "I so wish I could kiss you right now."

"I so wish you could kiss me right now too," Ana pouted, and looked to the diamond earrings next to her. She allowed her inner goddess to prowl and ready to tease away. "I think I just found a new love," She said and watched Christian's face, "There's two of them and they sparkle in the sun. They're not alive, but they're most definitely mesmerising." She reached down and pulled one earring out, unfastening the back so she could slip it into her ear. She then did the same with the other. By the time she was done, she lifted her hair up and showed husband as he sat grinning like a fool at her. "How do we go together?"

"Perfectly," He murmured as he stared and looked down to his watch, "I really gotta go, Baby. Think you can last until later? You can be my early morning wake up."

"I'm there already," Ana dreamed away lustfully, already seeing her husband on the screen that night. She sat, rubbing her baby bump in one of her shirts, no makeup, no perfected hair and a expensive pair of earrings and she had never felt more empowered. "Have a good night, Mr. Grey," Ana told him back wistfully, a small smile pulling on her lips as she tried to cover her dread at closing this conversation.

"Go eat," He commanded and watched her giggle. "I love you, Mrs. Grey. Stay out of trouble."

"Yes Sir. I love you too, Mr. Grey," She obeyed and watched him grin one more time before the conversation closed.

She already missed him again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Mrs. Grey, there are several bunches of flowers in your office for you," Hannah told her boss as she entered the office floor later that morning. "I put them as out of the way as possible, but there were too many."

"That's fine, Hannah. Can you grab me a cup of tea please before you bring me my messages for the day?"

"Of course," Hannah said and allowed Ana to enter her office completely.

Walking in, Ana was confronted with dozens and dozens of red roses, the same type that were scattered on the floor that morning and she Ana almost melted with at the sight. Going in, she took the only card she could find and opened it. Seeing Christian's hand writing she knew she was spoilt and she knew she was loved.

_Red roses signify unconscious beauty._

_Baby, you still have that look that tells me you don't realise just how beautiful you are._

_You are God's greatest creation in my eyes._

_Mrs. Grey, you do not know how much I regret being literally worlds apart and I know I said it once, but I do mean it. I hate it, and if this wasn't so important I would be back home with you where I long to be. I know this is just extravagance, but the love in my heart does not even equate to price tag on ten dozen roses. All the jewels in the world wouldn't even be close. _

_I cannot wait to be reunited with you, Mrs. Grey._

_Laters, Baby. Love you._

Ana held the card to her chest, unaware at how soppy and loved up she felt. God, how she loved her Fifty. This one, this in love and compassionate one was one she loved seeing a lot of.

In her peripheral, a stark difference caught her eyes and she suspiciously turned to survey a bunch of white roses – the only other colour in the room. Approaching it, Ana didn't know what to think of their significance. Going over to it she noticed there was a note buried in amongst the rose buds. Plucking it off, she felt excited to see what else Christian had to say this time. What she read made her stomach bottom and her blood boil.

_Ana, _

_I sent white roses today because I just knew that Christian would send you red and today should be about love - Even if you are spending it all alone in Escala. I know him so well you see. That baby is pure and innocent even as a result of Christian's old life. I know you won't let any harm come to it, even from the darkest monsters of the world like I know you've met._

_I call this a truce, and I cannot wait to meet Baby Grey._

_Elena x_

Grabbing the flowers, Ana took them and dropped from chest height into the trash can below. Setting them alight would have been much more cathartic, but for now she could only do that. Looking down at the white roses, she thought to Elena. The most impure of them all, the most tainted and she was sending roses the colour of innocence.

There was no forethought, Ana didn't want to even look at the flowers and she certainly didn't want to look at them longer than she had to.

Ana went to grab her Blackberry, ready to drop an email to Christian, but then it hit her. She knew she couldn't tell Christian. After all, he needed to focus and the only thing that Elena would be receiving from Ana was a nice big 'fuck off' in a box.

Smirking to herself, Ana refused to retaliate and play into Elena's game.

After all, she had to think of Little Blip and the perfect revenge could wait a lifetime.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Getting home that night, Ana just wanted that husband.

Sitting by the laptop, she waited and waited.

She would have thought life had stopped still as she continued to just sit and wait. That was until her Blackberry flashed to life and her hand was on it like a bullet. Watching it come to life, she saw an email from her husband and she settled back into the chair in his office, her legs curled up for added comfort.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Sorry I haven't called

**Date: **February 15th, 2012, 07:43

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Baby, I've got a meeting starting in fifteen minutes and I'm scared if I get online to you I won't be able to get off. I will call you as soon as, but I'm worried it'll be too late. Don't wait up, I'll be to see your morning in – same time as last._

_Be waiting, and bring your bedroom eyes. I have enough material to help me relieve myself, but newer stuff does not go a miss._

_Love you always._

Christian Grey

Grouchy, lonely and unhappy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Promise, promises

**Date: **February 14 2012, 16:45

**To:** Christian Grey

_I'm holding you to that. It's only coming up 5pm here, I can last a little while longer – I think. _

_For you, love, I'll wait a lifetime to see your face._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** I won't keep you waiting a lifetime

**Date: **February 15th, 2012, 07:48

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_A lifetime's too long; hell a fortnight is too long. I can't wait to be reunited with you. Dream of that welcome home, Baby. I plan to keep you in bed with me for days after._

_Right, I got this meeting. Keep your phone on you. _

Christian Grey

Incredibly horny CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Urgh

**Date: **February 14 2012, 16:51

**To:** Christian Grey

_These time zones are making me dizzy. One moment I'm on tomorrow, then I'm back again. Me and Blip do not like being a yo-yo. Come home sooner than soon!_

_Have a good meeting, Baby. My phone will be glued to my hip._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

Not getting up, Ana remained comfortable and just hoped that he would come online sooner rather than later. As each minute passed, and soon an hour had passed, she lost faith that it would be anytime soon.

Maybe sitting around waiting just wasn't the answer because it was becoming painful.

Going to get up, her mobile shot to life and a familiar tune filled the aired. When she saw Christian's number on the screen, she settled down once and a smile more than graced her face.

"Hi," She answered shyly and let conversation take them away.

This made the distance a lot more bearable.


	34. The ChangeUp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I realise I'm going to start sounding like a broken record soon, but the last couple of days are literally wiping my energy! Anyhoo, update for you, and a very happy writer for you too. Thank you for all of the love going on with this and beware of what you wish for ;)_

_Thanks as always! Beware of mistakes – I promise one day soon I will be awake enough to make doubly sure there are no mistakes!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Four_

* * *

Ana was settled in the library, reading one of her old favourites, waiting for the next call or email from Christian, whenever that would be.

He was mid deal and that meant that phone calls and emails were limited to one or two, if she was lucky, a day. However, she was half way through the separation and she knew she could hold off another seven days if the days went as smoothly as they had.

She kept to routine – which involved about double the amount of food than before. Christian would be proud! – she worked her socks off, she socialised with Kate and the Greys. She had gone to her antenatal class with Kate as her partner, and she just wished it was Christian next to her. However, she even managed to stay relaxed regardless and hadn't even stressed out once. Those stomach pains from almost a few weeks ago were just nearly forgotten moments. Every day she spoke to her husband, and every day she accepted that he would be home soon.

Finding herself staring at the phone more than the book, Ana knew she had to get up and find a way to occupy herself elsewhere. Getting up and deciding she wanted to change into even comfier clothes, Ana stood, placed the book back on the bookshelf and then went straight to the bedroom. Walking in, she felt like something wasn't quite right, and eyeing the room up, she had to let out an exasperated gasp.

A new piece of jewellery, of course!

_I think Christian's trying to buy the distance in diamonds!_ Ana subconscious swooned at the sight of the newer necklace as it sat draped over the pillow in the master bedroom.

As she took in the new gift – the one to go with the bracelets, anklets and extra pairs of earrings – she heard Christian's ringtone filtered into her surrounding, being absorbed into her hearing and the walls of the rooms.

_Stalker Christian strikes again_, she thought as she answered happily, "Hi," She answered, her fingers tracing the gems as they sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight. "It's beautiful, Christian, but really you need to stop with these gifts." She didn't need to say anything else, but she needed the spoiling to stop.

"I will," He responded tiredly, "When I'm home and with you and can tell you how beautiful you are to your face."

"Funnily enough, diamonds and jewels don't speak, Mr. Grey," Ana responded with a witty retort.

"I thought they sung to women?" He asked her curiously.

Ana smiled at that, "Fair point well played, Mr. Grey, but I'm not most normal women."

"_Fair point well played_, Mrs. Grey," Christian retorted with a chuckle down the line at her. "I have some good news," Christian started and couldn't wait for her response. "I might be home by Wednesday. Actually, scratch that, I will be home by Wednesday. Tomorrow evening if I have it my way."

"Now that is music to my ears," Ana said and settled down. "The bed's so lonely without you and Little Blip is missing your touch too. This entire place just isn't right without you."

"Likewise when you're not around, Baby," Christian replied softly, reliving the memory of when he pushed her to leave. "This hotel is horribly cold without you. I hate not hugging anyone at night."

"There's always Taylor," Ana quipped at him as she stood and delicately picked the necklace up and took it to her dresser to where all over her jewellery hung. She listened to him laugh at that and she sighed, "That is an amazing sound to hear, Mr. Grey."

"It's becoming a regular I hope you know? I don't know what you did to me, Mrs. Grey, but please keep doing it. I have never made it through a business trip this unstressed and I think it's the thought of coming home to you. It's really keeping me going," He told her honestly. "I can't wait to have you though, Ana. My body's not coping. I'm literally aching."

"Poor, Baby," Ana said without a pout. "How do you think I feel dealing with the loved up couples of the Grey community and I am just getting hornier by the day? I think I even burst out crying the other day when I was at your parents for lunch because Ethan kissed Mia." She tried to laugh the bubble of emotions away but failed, "Oh for Christ sakes."

"Are you crying?" He asked, it was hard to hear probably over the phone, but Christian knew his wife's cries regardless of their levels.

"Yeah," She murmured and her cries got a little harder. "I just miss you, and I'm lonely and jealous of Kate and Mia and I can't even reach my own feet, Christian!" She bellowed miserably. "My feet look disgusting and I have no time to get a pedicure. I have a house blocking me and my view!" She sunk further into her hormones only to hear her husband lapping them up with a hearty laugh. "Oh great, and now you're laughing at me," She whimpered down the line at him.

"Baby, you are so fucking adorable that's why," He chuckled, finding another form of stress relief in adoring his wife. "You know you can ring one of the salon's and someone will come to you. I'll be home to help you make _them_ jealous soon and to take up the loneliness. Nothing is undoable."

Ana wiped her face, "Christian Grey given payback? Well that will definitely put them to shame." Ana felt herself settle a little. "Please tell me you are never going away for a fortnight ever again?"

"Never ever," He vowed to her promisingly. "It's not just you that's feeling this. I am, Christ even Taylor."

"Yeah, Gail isn't enjoying this either. She missed out on Valentine's Day too remember," Ana murmured honestly.

"I have to say, you leaving has brought me and Gail closer. Don't expect her to be calling me Mrs. Grey around the house anymore."

"Befriending the staff are we?" Christian asked, "We talk to them that way to keep the segregation, Ana."

"Christian," Ana bit back sharply. "Her and Taylor are family and you need to see it for that. That man has looked after you and stuck by your side for too much, and Gail, she cooks, she cleans, she knows your darkest secrets. I think they're family."

"What are you trying to do to me, Mrs. Grey?" He asked a he found himself agreeing with her.

"Give you some more of your heart," Ana replied sweetly and couldn't wipe the smile from her lips. "It's a lifelong job, but I do believe I'm willing to take care of that and give my all."

Christian smirked so hard Ana could hear it, "Lifelong job? I like the sound of that. Really like the sound of that."

"Get used to it?" Ana asked, her voice tensed all of a sudden.

"Ana, are you okay?" He asked her, previous conversation forgotten as he could hear from her voice that something was happening and that she was now moving a little.

Rubbing her back, Ana flexed as she felt the familiarity of a backache begin for the umpteenth time that day. "I wish I could go back a few months to when I didn't get backaches and didn't need to run for the loo, or constantly fight my emotions."

"Then you would further away from meeting him or her and you'd complain about that," Christian retorted distractedly. "Baby, I gotta shoot. I'm hoping to get everything wrapped up in this meeting so we can leave and I hope you're going to be relaxing this evening,"

Ana grumbled a little, "At least one of us is on top of the time zone swaps." She then sucked in a deep big girl breath, "I had to bring work home because it's been so chaotic that I'm not doing anything on time so you bet it's going to be an early and relaxed night," Ana replied sarcastically looking to the manuscript that sat on the corner of the bed where she had thrown it. "Between lack of sleep and pregnancy brain, I'm failing."

"You're turning too pessimistic on me, Mrs. Grey," Christian retorted, still a little distracted as he told them to wait. "Do I need to come and spank you?" He asked her, his tone husky with how much he wanted to do just that.

"If it means I get you home then yes please," Ana joked and sighed heavily again. "Go, rock the Taiwan world and get home to me and our baby. We're counting down the hours."

"Soon, real soon. For now, laters, Baby," He told her and allowed the smile on his lips to show in his tone. "I'll give you a call when you wake up. I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too," Ana managed as her morale took an all time drop. God, she just wanted her husband back. She was missing his hugs, the feel of his body close, the sound of his voice as it spoke in the same room as him, that small grin on his lips. She just missed everything about him.

"Baby, go and take a bath and email me, I'll have my phone me on at all times," Christian told her and she muttered a yes and allowed him to go play the big CEO who made big decisions.

Looking down to her pronounced bump, she poked it, "You're causing me too much bother right now. Why can't you make me the strong woman I was. My hormones are not play toy."

The only response she got was the baby turning again, acting like an Olympic gymnast. Ana just shook her head and laughed a little. Already forgiving the baby in the process.

Getting up she headed to the bathroom, Blackberry in hand and ran a nice, deep, hot, bubbly bath. As she stripped her clothes from her body, she noted the new backache she had, and the swollen ankles she had and sighed. She needed a Christian massage and soon.

Looking to the bath that was the only piece of therapy she had for now. Climbing in, she slipped into the bubbles and closed her eyes. It might not be her husband, but this was a very close second.

As she got out from the cooling water, she took the time to dry herself, noting even more changes, she hesitated over her stomach and just looked down, still mesmerised that this was her baby and that it had held so much power. One moment it had torn her world apart and now it was bringing her the best of the best. Yet she realised that even if the baby had caused hers and Christian's defamation to begin with she had never once blamed nor hated Little Blip.

Ana only came back to earth as goose bump prickled her skin and she felt a chill rush over her body. The first item of clothing she went for was one of Christian's shirts with a pair of pyjama shorts on under it. To her it was the ultimate comfort clothing attire possible.

Slumping against pillows, she took a moment to lavish the comfort and heaven of the pillows before she grabbed the manuscript she hadn't finished at work and attempted to relax for the evening. She was content now she had her husband's voice in her head and she was able to focus knowing that not only was he okay, but he was getting himself home earlier than scheduled.

_Good_, her subconscious snarled, _You don't agree with the separation._

As she rounded the halfway mark, she felt herself beginning to drift up and had realised that bringing work home was a good distraction from the lonely ache that shrouded her. She looked at the time and saw it was gone midnight and knew she had to call it a night so she could deal with the early wake up.

Hearing her phone go off, Ana instinctively thought it was Christian considering the time. He was a constant source of entertainment upon her screen when it arrived. Seeing his email come up, she got up; ready to get a snack so she could head to bed with a craving filled all whilst she read this new email.

However, what appeared on her screen stopped her dead in her tracks and made her heart fell like it was about to squeezed so hard it would lead to an explosion.

A picture of Elena in one of Christian's shirts appeared on her screen, Christian's poignant grey tie hooked around her neck. Elena posing seductively for the camera, perfect blonde hair ruffled from some in bed entertainment and a self-righteous smirk.

Ana's watering eyes, dropped to read the text below it.

* * *

_Lovely hotel room Mr. Grey got himself here. You poor tastes would probably go into overdrive with the expense, Anastasia. I could lie that your husband is missing you like crazy, but well, the only crazy he's exhibiting is when he does me at night. You've tamed him, Anastasia. Shame I've unleashed the animal he always wanted to be again. He's only the Christian I created here. The Pre-Anastasia Steele Christian._

_Do you now realise you will never be enough?_

_With that baby you're just a chaotic mess. One that will only burden him._

_E.L. x_

* * *

Ana felt her legs buckle from underneath her. She hit the floor and just remained there, her heart taking the harsh impact badly.

Why did Elena have to destroy everything Ana loved so much?

Ana couldn't understand what she had done to deserve any of this as the tears turned into body wrenching sobs.

She didn't even have the composure to ring her husband for an explanation.


	35. Killer Distance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Erm, guys, you all deserve medals – your response to the last chapter literally blew me out of the water! You are absolutely amazing and you all deserve to know! However, regarding the new slip up in the previous chapter with Elena, it's only fair I stopped leaving you hanging and gave you more... _

_Beware, everything won't come to light in this chapter, but I can guarantee it will in the next few =)_

_As always, thanks and enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Five_

* * *

That next morning, Ana paced around the bedroom as she got dressed. She had had little to no sleep, and the only thing that was whizzing through her entire system – bloodstream and all – was that Elena was messing with her head. The Bitch Troll was up to dirty tricks and Ana couldn't for the life of her believe them anymore.

Momentarily she had believed it, but then once clarity found her again and the baby allowed rationality to enter her steady thrum of emotions, Ana knew she trusted her husband more than she did Elena Lincoln.

Throughout the night she had received messages directly sighed from Elena, even photo after photo. It was really no surprise Ana had barely slept a wink.

That morning, the biggest blow of all had come. After three calls from Elena; one on her own phone, the other off of Christian's, she had received a photo of her sleeping fifty and her heart had stopped all together. She noticed the scars on his skin straight away. The third call bringing her back to life. Then she had listened to Elena tell her how unworthy and unwanted Ana was to Christian was after being reunited with Elena.

Ever since then, Ana hadn't heard from Christian or Elena.

After everything, she didn't doubt Christian, but having not heard his voice at all – no calls, text or emails, she was going out of her mind. Trying his phone one more time, scared to hear Elena's intonation fill the line, she waited and waited. It went to voicemail and Ana gave up. She had to get to work, and she couldn't spend forever hanging on the end of the line like an untrusting wife.

She wasn't that type of woman. She trusted her husband implicitly and until she spoke to him, her resolve would remain. Until then, she knew her break would come when she heard his voice filter down the line.

Keeping her phone close, she headed out for breakfast, ready to just start this day and focus on her job except walking into the kitchen she noted that Mrs. Jones was not working to her normal standard. "Gail," Ana said as she entered the room and saw the paled features of Mrs. Jones. "You've been getting sicker for the last few days, now will you please just listen and lay down? I can get Sawyer to drive and grab me some of my workload and I can do it here, but I do not want you worried over working."

"Ana," She rasped in objection.

Giving Mrs. Jones a pointed look, Ana didn't back down. "Go and sit down, I'll bring you in a cup of tea. If you keep working you'll only make yourself worse," She pushed her towards the grand living room.

"Mr. Grey won't be happy," Mrs. Jones halted and murmured.

"Mr. Grey will have me to answer to, now go," Ana said with a smirk and thought to the spanking she would get for it. It was a win-win situation. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Taylor does not want to come back to find his little lady love sick as a dog. Go and sleep in the guest room, Gail."

Smiling as Mrs. Jones gave in; Ana put the kettle on boil and decided to prepare her own breakfast this morning. In between bites she read the manuscript she needed to get done and tended to Mrs. Jones.

As slipped onto her seat to finish eating and reading, Ana was content. Even with her minds flicking back to Elena and to Christian, she couldn't deny that she just needed to talk to her husband to clear the air.

She almost wanted to hear his anger over this. She wanted her mercurial man, her angry Fifty to come out to play and squash her concerns and squash Elena for good along with it. She just needed a bit of her husband's fighting spirit to revive her inner goddess to helping her with her own.

Hearing a familiar tone, Ana looked to her phone and seeing Taylor's number on her phone, Ana answered it, terror filling her throat. "Taylor?" She asked fearful, "Is Christian okay? What's happened? Is everything okay?"

"Someone's taken my phone," Christian spoke tensely, as though he were talking through a clench jaw as he sat frustrated. "And Elena has been spotted in the hotel. I'm coming home tonight, Baby. I refuse to fucking stay here when I know she's here." He paused and Ana heard the smashing of glass, "Fuck! Why can't she just leave us be?"

It suddenly struck Ana that she knew the culprit and had proof – Elena had set a self taken photo of herself and sent it from Christian's phone.

"Elena's got your phone," Ana whispered into the phone. "She keeps ringing me off it and answering it when I ring." Ana hiccupped on a soft sob before she spoke once more, "Christian?"

His breathing came heavy down the phone, "What?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Ana asked and shocked herself. She had no intention of asking it so abruptly, but her irrationalities that she thought had scurried off had been sat around her feet – obviously hidden by her stomach – waiting to just rip into her.

"Excuse me?" Christian bit in to her question with absolute shock. "I'm guessing you don't really need an answer. It appears to me that you do not need an answer to believe otherwise, so I guess will discuss this once I'm home." He told her, "I'm tired and worried about where the hell my phone is and wanted to reassure my wife that I am alive, and I get accused of sleeping around with someone that repulses me."

"Christian," She cut in as if she was trying to soften the blow after it had already been administered.

"Stop," Christian told her tirelessly. "It's been an extremely long day; I am not going to argue with you over something this ludicrous."

Suddenly, Christian's tone changed as he spoke to her again. No longer was her flowers and heart's husband around, but back came the old Fifty – angry, gritty, vindictive Fifty - and she knew she had beckoned him forth.

"Would it satisfy you if I was to admit it? Would that ease your conscience, Anastasia? Do you want me to lie to you to just settle your mind?" He asked her, the pace of his words slowed and laced with ice and malice. "Do you think I asked her to come and join me here? Would that make you face this day better? How about knowing that I was unfaithful and a counterpart in this plan? Would that make you feel better? Would knowing that Elena, a woman I don't dare trust nor have any interest in touching again, actually had her way with me for the last week?"

Ana felt his tone penetrate her skin and dig straight into her aching heart. "Why would I want to hear that?" She asked him, her tone becoming snarky. "I rang your mobile last night and she answered it, and do you want to know what she told me, Christian?" She asked him, her breathing heaving with worry and frustration, "She told me she was in your room with you. She even sent me a picture of your asleep in bed. So yeah, I have been going out of my mind wondering. After the first round of torture she wasn't quite done. So after the eighth, ninth, tenth bit, a part of me did start to wonder 'what if'."

"Ana," He spoke up, not knowing the extent of the abuse that Elena was piling on towards Ana. His initial thought was that Elena had sent one message and between Ana's mind and hormones she was running through afflicting scenarios that were just building insecurities around her.

"And I'll tell you what else she told me. That Taiwan wasn't even for business. It was for pleasure. That while you were out there, you were consulting with a divorce attorney to end our marriage and kick me from the apartment – Baby and all because I'm just giving you a burden. You know with you being over six thousand miles away it's hard to be positive when your husband's ex-paedophile is in the same hotel as your husband sending me photos of herself in your clothes and pictures of you sleeping. If loving you is all I've done to make her spite me, then hang me because it will be far better than putting up with her snide tactics, Christian. Loving you is not something I can or will change."

Feeling the familiarity of pain race across her stomach, Ana let out a strangled sob and could hear Christian screaming her name and asking if she was okay. This was the most she had stressed the entire pregnancy and this was the worse pain she had had by far. With the threat on her marriage by this one woman, Ana felt her stress levels more than quadruple and she knew her body was suffering and with it Little Blip was the victim too.

Bringing the phone to her ear she spoke low and albeit scared to talk to her husband. "I have to go," Ana sobbed down the phone to her husband. "You know what stress does to me and this stressor just won't fuck off." She shut the call down and broke altogether.

She sunk down in the corner of the kitchen and cried. She sobbed into her hands as her mind released vile scenario after vile scenario. She didn't believe Elena and now it looked like she had. Her husband was no longer excited to see her and instead of feeling elated and enlivened by the thought of her husband being home by that evening fear just thrust into her.

She didn't believe Elena, she knew she didn't, but Ana realised she was always going to be a doubtful woman wherever her husband was concerned. After all, she came from nothing, was nothing, but she had enthralled _the _Christian Grey. She became his everything.

She wasn't the Goddess of the universe like he was the master of. They didn't rule togetheShe was just Anastasia Steele – disobedient, lip biting, innocently dirty Anastasia Steele.

The girl that felt like she was losing her mind and her life.

"Ana?" Her name popped into her hearing, summoning down from her emotional high.

"Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer's voice began to resonate in her head.

Looking up, Ana just felt the last of brave face crash down around her.

"Oh God, Ana, what's the matter?" Grace said as she dropped to her knees in front of her daughter-in-law. All she could see was the mess of Ana's face as a result of mass crying. Her eyes were swollen with tears, red with the onslaught, her mascara in track marks down her face.

"Sh-Sh-She told me," Ana hiccupped at Grace, "He-He was going-g to di-divorce me." She looked up at her mother-in-law's controlled, expressionless face, "Sh-She's g-going to take him from m-me."

"Who did?" She asked, trying to make sense of everything. "I want you to take a deep breath, calm a little and talk to me. Who said that?"

"E-Elena," Ana sobbed and put the back of her hand to her mouth, gaining composure so she could make more sense. "She emailed me, Grace. She's with him, she's found him and she's telling me he wants to leave me for her."

"Do you believe it?" Grace asked and saw a look she didn't need explaining. "I know that it's hard to trust him when you're worlds apart, but when you're together there'll be clarity and you'll see how truthful he is. There won't be room to misplace your judgement when he is home." Grace cupped Ana's face then, "Can you please just trust me on this at least? He will be home and he will fight for what's right. Believe me, you're what's right."

"Look," Ana said and went through her phone for the evidence that Elena had been sending to her. "Why is she doing this to me? To us?"

Grace had no response as she looked through Elena's torment, and all she felt was her blood boil away.

Closing the email down, Grace saw a newer unread email and checked it before even daring herself to pass the phone back she was pleased to see it was definitely from Christian. Looking to Ana as she sat silently crying at the thoughts kidnapping her, Grace readied to hand her the phone. "Read this," She whispered, pushing some of Ana's hair out of her face, ready to wipe her face free of tears.

Ana shakily took the Blackberry and began to read the first truthful email that had graced her eyes in what seemed like forever.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Distance is a killer

**Date: **February 22nd, 2012, 01:12

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_I'm going for my flight home now. Elena can follow all she likes, but my priority is getting home to you. I've rang my mother, Ana. Be ready for her to check you over._

_I love you too much to ever dream of sleeping with any other woman, Elena especially. That woman makes my skin crawl enough that I would rip it from my bones. The mere thought of what she did to me when I was fifteen makes me physically sick. If you don't believe me, know that most of my nightmares lately have been of our son in that place – Feeling that desperate and vulnerable. It's not me anymore, Ana, it's our future child. Do you understand how much hate that makes me feel for her alone?_

_Never doubt me. I am only truthful to you because you have given me life itself in so many senses._

_I will do anything to prove this._

_Love you always._

Christian Grey

On his knees CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

"Reply," Grace prodded her and saw Ana's defiance. "Elena is not worth the time of day nor is she worth the worries. Ana, my son loves you. I know that more than anyone and I would never lie to you about that. I would never, ever let you think something that just isn't true. So please reply to him and then let me get you resting because you're far too worked up to go to work now."

"I have to," Ana told Grace pathetically. "I need to try and work."

"No, you need to regroup and wait for your husband so you can work this out," Grace told Ana with a much more stern voice. "Reply now, or regret it."

Ana knew not to defy Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** I do believe you

**Date: **February 21st 2012, 08:21

**To:** Christian Grey

_Please don't think I believe her not for one second. I thought I was dealing with the space between us, but I'm guessing this distance doesn't bode well at all. I just want you home so we can fix this and I want her dead, Christian. I swear to God, I am sick and tired of her thinking that I am not worthy of you. That I am not enough for you. That I am burden._

_I know I am enough. I will be enough and I will prove to everyone I am. I know that's not what you think, you don't need me to prove to the world, but I do, for myself._

_I never believed her, but my head's not been in the right place and after last night – I cracked._

_Please forgive me. I will beg for you to forgive me for ever doubting your love for me. I will beg for forgiveness on even daring to think you would cheat._

_Come home safe._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

Putting the phone in her lap, Ana took a shuddering breath wondering when she would hear back from her husband. She was exhausted now after all of the emotional torment, stress of the moment and of the lack of sleep.

"Come on," Grace spoke gently, "Let's get you settled on the couch for the moment so I can check you over. I really hate to pull both the mom and doctor card, Ana, but I'm worried about you and your blood pressure with the baby."

Ana just let Sawyer help her up and allowed him guide her to couch. Since the crash they seemed to have a new unspoken camaraderie that kept Sawyer as her detail. They even had coffee from time to time during lunch. Sawyer took her to the couch and helped her sit down as Grace came in and set up her things.

"Can you check on Mrs. Jones, please, Sawyer?" Ana asked the burly man. "She's got the flu or something. Can you just see if she's okay for? She's in the guest room resting."

"Of course, Mrs. Grey," Sawyer said and disappeared to find Mrs. Jones.

"Tell me you've been wary with her being ill and being so close to her?" Grace asked as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Ana's arm and worked carefully.

"I've tried, but there's not a lot I can do," Ana replied with a smile, but watched Grace's expression. "I know that look."

Grace, looking at Ana's fallen appearance, "Your blood pressure's really high so I want you to do nothing, but relax. I am going to look after you and we'll work on getting that down." As she finished she saw Ana give a weak smile and suddenly 'Your Love is King' filtered into the still air. Giving Ana her phone, Grace saw it was Christian and knew she had to excuse herself. "I'll leave you a moment," Grace said leaving all of her equipment out on the coffee table.

Looking to her phone, Ana took a deep breath before answering, praying it would be Christian. "Hi," Ana spoke into the line fearful, her hand running loops on her stomach to calm the pains and the baby.

"I'm ringing before we take off to see if you're okay. What happened?" Christian asked quickly, his tone racing to know. "Was it the baby?"

"Yeah, but we're both fine," Ana told him truthful. "My blood pressure's back through the roof so your mom isn't leaving me until you're home." Biting her lip, Ana took the silence as a bad sign, "I'm really sorry."

"So you said in your email," Christian snapped down the line.

Crying again, Ana tried to forbid the tears, "I really am sorry. I get so insecure when she's involved, when she threatens us."

"She's been spoken too," Christian told his wife with a stiff tone. "I want you rested and I want your blood pressure normal by the time I get back. I also want you to know that when I get back I will prove to you once more that it's you I love and want." He spoke and was interrupted by Taylor alerting them that they needed to take off and he needed to turn his cell off. "I gotta go, Baby, I love you. Never doubt that for whatever reason. I'll be home real soon and we'll fix this mess."

"Okay, I love you," Ana said and said farewell to her husband. Her morale still low, her mind still racing and her many questions still unanswered. Trying to relax, knowing her husband was coming to her, to prove himself to her again, Ana thought all was right in her world.

Grace left the doorway as she watched Ana lose some tension from her body, satisfied that her son had used his initiative to ring his wife. Working on getting everyone a drink before checking on Mrs. Jones, Grace stood in the kitchen talking to Sawyer about keeping an eye on Ana. She was like Christian when it came to giving demands – stern and forceful. She was not going to leave this apartment until Christian was with Ana and Mrs. Jones had Taylor.

Grace dropped the glass in her hand the moment she heard Ana scream out.

Maybe her easy plan wasn't going to be easy after all.


	36. The Fight Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_You do not know how bad I felt about not getting an update out last night. I had possibly not the best Saturday going and so nothing got written really and I didn't have the energy or the enthusiasm to write. I'm sorry that meant you missed out on an update and meant you had to wait. However, here is a lengthy update and I hope it makes up for my absence last night..._

_After sorting through and responding to the copious amounts of reviews for the last chapter, I can now say... ENJOY! _

_And I hope you can forgive me ;)_

_(Mistakes are mine, I'm only human and I have no energy to be precise with this tonight)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Six_

* * *

Christian's heart hadn't taken a normal beat, nor had his lungs taken in a full breath in what felt like a lifetime ago. His mind was cast with the darkness of every bad scenario going, his lack of pure oxygen obviously having the rough effect of making these visions all the more vivid.

Having finally put his phone back on with their arrival on home ground, he was met with dozens of calls, texts, even voicemails. It didn't take him to get passed the first one to realise that his wife was in the hospital. It was enough to induce death upon him. Whilst he had been dealing with Elena and subsequently coming home, his wife had been in hospital suffering – without him.

He almost didn't let Taylor drive, but he had to think sanely. An impossibility at that moment, but he had to make it to the hospital in one piece or else jeopardise Ana's health furthermore.

Rushing into the waiting room, he didn't waste time. The moment he caught sight of his father, his demands washed from his lips. "Where is she?" Christian burst the silence in the room, making his family and Kate jump to life. "What's going on with Ana?"

"Son," Carrick said as he stepped near. "Ana had a little turn, but they're admitting her for her blood pressure. It's too high and your mother decided to bring her in after Ana started to get cramping in her stomach and her blood pressure shot through the roof."

"What the fuck?" Christian asked running his hands through his hair, "What exactly happened?" He looked around and no one knew. When his eyes came to lie on Sawyer he knew he had found his answer, "Well?"

"I brought your mother up to the apartment and we found Mrs. Grey on the kitchen floor. She was crying and clutching her stomach and she told us what had happened. Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey made Ana go and rest so she could check her blood pressure. We were in the kitchen only ten minutes later when Mrs. Grey started to scream in agony. We rushed Mrs. Grey in when the pain didn't go away and your mother has refused to leave her side since."

Carrick bypassed Sawyer and placed his hands firmly on his son's biceps, "Go down there. We only know that Ana's resting, but your mother is staying there with her because Ana's been after you since she was brought in, so go and see your wife. Make this right with her and calm her down for the sake of both her and the baby."

Christian couldn't do a thing and move onwards and go to his wife.

Walking down the corridor, Christian could feel his palms twitching and not in the way he was used to. He was nervous. God damn horribly nervous to face his own wife.

"Is she okay?" Christian walked in to find his mom sitting down by the bed, what had to be Ana's chart on her lap. He watched his mom look up at him, "What's really going on?"

"We're still unsure entirely," Grace told her son. "The baby's perfectly fine. There is no distress there, but they're going to keep monitoring both the baby and Ana."

Looking to his wife, he felt his anger cool and clarity hit his every tingling sense, bringing him alive.

"She's exhausted, Christian, but Dr. Greene wanted Ana in for some observation that's all," Grace continued confidently. "In my own opinion, I think Ana and the baby are fine, but the stress is triggering these episodes. I don't think they're real, per se."

"What?" Christian asked, his mind trying to wrap around it. "You think this is like psycho-semantic. You think Ana's crazy?"

"No, I don't think she's crazy," Grace defied her son's exclamation and stood up to approach him. "I think that the stress does more damage than we think. The pain is simply Ana's stress showing. There's no other direct cause of it and it only becomes apparent when her blood pressure sky rockets and she is most stressed." Grace soothed her son's worries the best she could, "It's like a reminder for her to remember the baby whilst she is so stressed. That her stress is _their _stress."

She noticed that Christian was unable to comprehend this all. Christian's mind was just sickly blaming him – _This is your lifestyle that's done this, Grey. She was innocent and unhurt when she met you. Since then all you've done is issued her with more and more heart ache. If you loved her you would protect her at all costs. You need to prioritise a little more. You're wife deserves to see you get rid of the little problems in your life. Elena needs to be gone._

Grace spoke softly, grasping her son's attention once more, "She's been diagnosed with gestational hypertension. It happens in some women and she's over twenty weeks which is the most common starting ground for it." She saw that just ignite more fear across his face, "Christian, you need to understand that Ana is running the risk of developing preeclampsia if she doesn't lose the stress and by stress I mean Elena. She's not that far to be diagnosed it, but with her blood pressure and the pain, it's going that way. Do you know how dangerous that will be for her and the baby?" Sensing her son trying to take this all in, Grace wrapped her arms around him – an easy feat since Ana had been kidnapped by Hyde. Pulling away, she moved his hair out of his face in her motherly way, "Sit with her, she only wanted you when we brought her in. You're what keeps her calmest."

"She thinks I cheated," Christian weakened under the touch. He literally did just want motherly reassurance right now.

Grace smiled at her son's pain knowing it was all for nothing. "No, she really doesn't. We spoke about it and she believed you, not Elena. She had a moment of doubt, but really all she wanted was for you to get home so that she knew what was really going. So she could really believe you," Grace finalised and looked at Ana as she remained in her less than peaceful sleep. "I'm going to go and tell the others what's going on," She said with a smile. "Rest up, Christian. You look exhausted after that flight."

Watching his mother leave, Christian hadn't realised just how tired he was, but now the adrenaline was filtering from his body, he was hit with the exhaustion. Looking at his wife as she lay curled up sleeping, he took the seat his mom had occupied and settled down.

Sinking further into his seat, Christian found his thoughts consuming. Between his anger, her insecurities, his past and her love they were always going to get drama, but where Elena was concerned, there would be an end to that drama.

Even if it killed him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana woke up slowly. It wasn't a natural wake up; she was brought back to the real world by gentle singing. The sound of it alone settled her, but the person singing made her heart skip a beat.

"_Your love is king. Crown you with my heart_," She heard the familiarity of 'You love is king' and lavished the connotation tied to it. "_Your love is king_."

Opening her eyes she saw that it was Christian singing softly, his hands splayed on the windowsill of her hospital room window, his gaze staring out at the Seattle world below. He was lost in the moment, lost in the music to take him from the situation like he had done before when he had played the piano.

"_It's making my soul sing. Tearing the very heart of me. I'm crying out for more. Your love is king_," He continued and she had to smile – it was so much better than the ringtone that sang to her with every call from Christian.

"I didn't realise you knew that song so well," Ana called out to him hoarsely, her tone cloaked with sleep as she slowly woke up more and more. Watching her husband turn around, Ana was confronted with the situation that landed her here and she felt uncomfortable.

Christian remained silent as he turned to face her.

Taking his silence as a bad sign, Ana pushed herself up, "Are you still angry?"

"More than I can even begin," Christian spoke, his tone low and dangerous.

"Right," Ana gulped deeply, "Can you please just get the shouting over with now please? I'm stressed as it is, just get it over and done with." She looked at him and almost begged him, her eyes pleading with him. "I know I was out of line and I shouldn't have even dared to believe her. It's just you were there, she was there and I was here with no reassurance and I-I'd get it if you hated me for not trusting you, Christian. I hate me for having even a seed of doubt."

Now came the onslaught of hot, guilty, angered tears as they coursed down the contours of her face. She never realised how ashamed she felt in the light of the situation until now when she was confronted with it.

Christian's face softened, "Ana, I'm not angry with you. No, Baby, not with you." He crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his. "I felt hurt, sure, but I know how Elena makes you feel and she crossed all sort of lines. I also understood the gap we had between us with me being in Taiwan and you being here. I took matters into my own hands before coming home. I sorted it out the way I know how to," He told her lowly and then gave her a reassuring smile. "I came back to make this right again and tell you that I think she's slowly getting an idea."

"Slowly?" Ana asked condemning her tears to the palms of her hands as she wiped them away. "I don't think she'll ever understand." Then something suddenly hit her and she looked to her husband with growing concern. "What did you do to her?"

"It doesn't matter," Christian deflected. _Secretive Fifty's back! _"It's none of your business, Ana. You needn't worry."

"Tell me, Christian," Ana fought back, "Don't you dare keep me in the dark over this, or so help me God."

Sensing her getting worked up; he sat up straight and let out an inhale, "When threats weren't enough, I got her into a sense of security before I used what she loved most."

"You didn't," Ana fought with her tears, knowing what he had done. She didn't know if to feel sick, angry or relieved that he had sorted in his own way – the Fifty way.

"I gave her a taste of what she gave me when I was fifteen and I got carried away. Christ, the entire time I was doing it I heard you crying down the phone in my head all over again and I went too far with it. I got lost and caught up and when I left her she didn't follow, she didn't even talk to me. I thought I had finally broke her."

Deciding she could get worked up, or notice that hers husband's behaviour was for a reason. He was internally beating himself up on so many levels that she had to stop him, she had to soothe him. "You did what you had to for yourself, for me. Christian, you did what you needed to." She knew she could press for details, keep asking what he really did, what he exactly said, but she knew that could wait until a later time. For now, they had to soothe one another and Ana knew Christian's best focal point. "I think Little Blip knows you're here," Ana commented as she relaxed back, her hand rubbing her stomach, her smile growing. "Calmest they've been since you left."

"Our Little Blip knows its father," Christian confirmed confidently, his hands going to her stomach to feel the baby's movement. "I'm worried about you and the baby, Anastasia," Christian finalised remorsefully, one hand on her beautiful baby bulge, one on her hand.

Covering his hand with hers, she knew she had to calm him. "It won't happen. I mean apparently if my protein levels in my urine go up, then it will result in me getting preeclampsia," Ana said and looked at her hand as he sat curled up with Christian's. "Until then I'm on bed rest with reduced stress," She as she finished that she huffed a laugh.

"What's up?" Christian asked confused at why she laughed.

Looking into her husband's eyes, Ana took a deep breath, "What are the chances of us catching a break for the remaining two months of this pregnancy? I have work, you have work, we have unsolved issues to deal with Elena." She saw her husband's eyes change as he went to speak up, "I won't be able to rest until Elena is put in her place."

"I'm so glad you two need to find the time to discuss me," Elena's tone broke into the room's atmosphere and she watched as Ana and Christian turned their attention upon her. "I mean, I must really be driving a wedge between you two."

"Get out," Christian said standing up. "I have nothing more to say to you that I didn't already say in Taiwan. I meant every word after what I did to you there, Elena. Don't think my threats were empty."

"Oh, that what you did to me in that hotel room?" Elena laughed, "That won't keep me away, Christian. Knowing your some big dominant is a real turn on for me. Think of the fun we can have now we're both so in control, Christian."

"Fuck off," Christian cut in with a bitter tone as he felt his stomach constrict at the thought. "If you dare think I will ever touch you in a way that I find sexually desirable you'll realise that you're too far into my own personal hell." Christian was getting worked up, so much so his palms were twitching at his sides, "I honestly don't know what the hell was wrong with me to even dare go with you and I both wish I hadn't and glad I did."

"Small sacrifices," Elena whispered to him and then tilting her head, Elena turned her attention to Ana as she lay looking so small in bed, her hands nursing her stomach. "Look at you, Anastasia," She smirked cruelly, "Have you seen yourself lately? So weak, so timid looking."

"Just leave," Ana said almost exasperated. The last thing she wanted was to feed the devil within her by lashing out when she was so susceptible to pain and even more worry. "I don't need to hear what you have to say and to be honest, I don't want to hear it. I have no reason to hear them."

"I just thought I would let you know that Christian Grey never did girlfriends, never did partnerships of a non-business kind and never got attached. He doesn't have the emotional ability to do this and he will hurt you in the end."

Grabbing Christian's hand, Ana shook her head when he looked at her. She had this under control; her inner goddess was ready to sink both her teeth and claws into Elena if she needed to. "I think you must have remembered seeing our wedding photo make front page news, right?" Ana asked, her tone lowering into a predatorily harsh note. "How about the photos that have Christian staring at me, ignoring the cameras? Or us showing the public unintentionally how in love we are? Do I need to keep photographic evidence of the way I look at him, or how he looks at the scan photos of our baby? What evidence do you need to see you've lost?"

Elena said nothing, and Ana was not prepared to tire herself out more over his.

"Now get the hell out of my hospital room and out of our lives, because I swear to God, Elena, if any harm comes to mine and Christian's baby, I will be after your blood. You think Christian's the one in control, the one to be wary of when something comes a bit too close to harming what he loves, that he's the dangerous one? You haven't met me at my worse." She watched Elena go to wave that comment off, but Ana wasn't quite done. "You've been lucky that I've been pregnant. Unlike you, I look out for other people rather than putting myself and my needs first. Fighting you has been something I've wanted to do, but you see I always thought of my baby first, and well, you see, you're only pregnant for so long. Remember that, Elena. I won't always be unable to hurt you if I so choose."

After all, Ana just wanted to back slap Elena like had her all those months ago. Or worse yet, ring her neck with herb are hands.

"I'd like to see that happen," Elena scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't see you as the harming type, Anastasia. Too feeble and weak for that."

"Don't," Ana bit in hard and stern, almost menacingly, "Ever underestimate me."

Christian never said a word. Why need to when you're wife was fighting strong on her own?

Huffing, Elena tried to save face for a moment, "I will wait for that day, Mrs. Grey."

Elena didn't need Christian or Ana knowing that she wasn't done here. Elena didn't lose anything and she didn't lose to someone who was of the low standards as Anastasia Rose Steele. She made it look like she was going to leave, but had other intentions.

"Your husband made it rough for me. My punishment that is," Elena goaded with a self-righteous smirk. "Really showed me who is boss, Anastasia and the entire time all I could think of was that he was there with me and not with you." She chuckled, "He did stuff with me that you would never be able to cope with."

This time Christian took over.

"Elena," Christian's tone was low in octave, daring her to speak out of line, "I thought you should know that I've been taking pieces and pieces of your businesses away, but after your last stunt they're in total liquidation. I removed all of my funds and I even took back a little interest. You have nothing left anymore."

Elena's face fell in horror at how blasé it was about her downfall.

"I thought I would save my own ass after seeing how much you enjoyed me being your dominant and let's just say, I think this time I took control and succeeded. You look at my wife with disgust again and I'll show you your own bank account and you'll see that you're the one worth nothing. Thank you for making me the man that Ana got, but don't mistake that I will never be him again. That life is beyond me now. I have other importance and one of them is seeing you out of my life."

Stepping into the room, Sawyer didn't need to take instructions from his boss. "I think it's time I escorted you out before I carried you." He had stayed close, but seeing Elena enter the room uninvited, Sawyer had lingered by the door, alerting Taylor to her presence. Listening in, he finally took over. Leaning in at the older lady, Sawyer became an overpowering shadow, "Next time I won't be so polite. Come near Mrs. Grey again and I will personally make sure you won't even remember your name."

"Is that a threat?" She asked leaning back away from the man's stance.

"You wish it was just a threat," Sawyer spoke to her and watched the fear lace around her irises. "Now do you need help finding the exit?"

Huffing, Elena knew she had lost big time, but she wasn't done with anointing revenge upon Ana for tearing her world apart. "No thank you," She said and stomped out of the room.

Straightening up, Sawyer looked at Ana and gave her a wink before turning to leave.

"Sawyer?" Ana called out, and the large man turned silently on his heels. "Thank you."

He gave her a small grin, something that was becoming almost natural around Ana. "It's no problem. I will continue to protect you and the baby, Mrs. Grey. I know you mean a lot to Mr. Grey. I will make sure that Mrs. Lincoln never sets foot near you when you are in my care."

"Thank you," Ana said and smiled at him, before watching him leave her room entirely.

"I think I want Sawyer with you at all times," Christian commented as the door closed. Watching Ana quiz him with a simple gaze, he smirked. "He has your best interest at heart and I don't feel the need to be jealous that he's trying to win you over. I need a man I trust, and I trust him to look after my heart."

"You won me over a hundred times already," Ana told him honestly and smiled. "And it's a good thing I trust Taylor with mine."

"I love you, Anastasia," Sitting on the bed again, he looked into her blue eyes. "I will never hurt you. Not like I allowed Elena too. I love you too much to allow her to win anything."

"I know," She told him sweetly. "Now please come here, I've missed having you in bed with me."

He watched her, but didn't argue. He kicked his shoes off and laid with her, keeping her safe and protected in his arms. He smiled as he felt her snuggle in and once again the world had purpose. The universe came back to life and he realised that his heart was beating away in his heart in perfect rhythm.

Lying in the arms of her husband, Ana knew she could have wished for the world and beyond, but she was just pleased to have her hearts and flowers Fifty back for now.

With him, that was enough to defeat any enemy.

* * *

**Song**: _Sade – Your Love is King_

_But I bet you knew that already ;)_


	37. The Lucky One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So I'm getting terrible with updating. I really do feel awful about it and I hope you can forgive me! Life is a little 'grrrr!' inducing at the moment and so writing isn't coming easily at the best of times, if at all. However, new update for you to enjoy! _

_Thank you for the reviews and supports and to everyone still alerting and making this story a favourite!_

_Please bear in mind, this pregnancy storyline is one that is going to creep up in later chapters – That have already been written. I just needed to get the underlying plot in there now =) – And yes, I have like four future chapters already sitting and waiting to fit into this story – This story will be a long one... Can you cope? ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Seven_

* * *

Walking up that next morning with her husband still holding her was bliss. Ana had had the most fitful night's sleep and she just couldn't turn her mind off. Her body was calmed as it lay moulded with her husband's, but her mind was a live wire of unwanted activity.

What really happened in Taiwan? What did he do to Elena that he wasn't sharing? Was there more to it than he was telling her? Her insecurities were making best friends with her irrationality. The two combined was a dangerous mix.

She knew she had to think of the baby and the fact that preeclampsia had apparently been on the lips of Dr. Greene for the past few weeks. However, Ana's need to know was becoming more and more prevalent and she just needed that to calm. She needed this storm to pass so she could relax and try and enjoy the remainder of this pregnancy.

Thinking to what he had said the night before, she panicked. _When threats weren't enough, I got her into a sense of security before I used what she loved most._ He had been her dominant. That both angered and brought her to tears. The thought of what Christian did to Elena wrapped around her mind. Thoughts of him letting her get pleasure of it tortured her and Ana snapped.

Shaking her husband awake, Ana sat up, moving closer to the edge of the bed. She watched him sit up and the tears formed in her eyes. This was the moment of truth right here. The thing she knew could potentially hurt her most.

"What the hell, Ana?" He asked as he sat and twisted around to look at her and glanced at his watch. "It's barely even seven AM."

"I need answers," Ana said with growing agitation. "I need to know what happened in Taiwan, and don't even think about giving me some bullshit about I don't need to know. I deserve to fucking know."

He could see she had barely slept and he felt guilty. He also noted the look on her face that showed how distraught she was over this all. He could see how much the idea of what happened in Taiwan was hurting her. Even his jetlag would have to wait until he had her calmed down.

Sighing, he turned to face her entirely; hating the distance she had placed between them at that moment. "I had Taylor find out her room number and I acquired a room card for it. I went in there and found my phone along with a shirt and my tie. I noticed she wasn't around and so I decided to wait. I was livid with what had happened between us over the phone. I was vindictive and nasty when all you wanted was answers. I decided I needed to confront her so I could come home with those. I knew that Elena was my root to getting those answers. I couldn't leave until I knew I could give you answers."

Thinking back to his confrontation, Christian realised how crazed Elena really was.

* * *

"_Oh Christian," Elena spoke with shock as she found the man she loved sitting on the edge of her hotel bed, his hands twisting his Blackberry around in his hands. "I see you found your phone. Someone found it in the lobby; I took it for safe keeping. You might want to look at the calls; it's been nothing, but noise."_

"_I'm not an idiot and you know that, Elena, so don't even begin to treat me like one." He said standing, squaring up to her, his breathing becoming a little ragged with his anger. "I will only tell you this one more time; I love my wife. The woman you've been tormenting since I met her. I love her and all I want to know is what the fuck she ever did to you to deserve this behaviour," Christian fought to keep a bound on his true emotions. They could come to play later. "What the fuck is your problem with Ana?"_

"_She has you!" Elena told him, her tone now quiet and sad. "She has the one thing I want. That I literally desire."_

"_I'm not a thing. I'm my own person and I'm the one that chased her down, that made her love me," Christian told Elena truthfully. "And I would do it every day of life if I had to because she is worth it." Running his hands through his hair, Christian tried to calm at least a little. "You were the centre of my world once upon a time, but Elena, stuff like we did, it doesn't last forever. That is no life and I understood you wanted to gain control after your husband, but this is not a life. My life with Ana is the good life. I won't have you fucking that up."_

"_What are you going to do to change that, Christian? Because for months you have done nothing about me being an issue. I just get a slap on the wrist and allowed to leave," Elena told him with such glee, Christian physically wanted to remove the look from her face himself._

"_I'll take your businesses. I'll ruin you financially," Christian fretted perilously, not caring about Elena's life when his felt like it was at jeopardy. _

_Gulping, Elena stood up straighter, she laughed it off. "Give me a real reason to not come back to you," Elena dared him. "Do something that will stop me loving you, Christian. Then I will leave you alone."_

_Christian thought on his toes; he just wanted to get home to his wife and away from the woman that repulsed him. "How about a little fun before I jet off home?" Christian asked, his grey eyes now cold with malice. _

_He was not going to enjoy what he had in mind._

* * *

Ana placed her hand on her husband's, showing him she was here still her with him. "What did you do to her, Christian?" Ana asked, her voice shaking as she placed the back of her hand to her mouth as if to gain some composure. "What was so _bad_?"

"When I said bad, all I meant was that I drew blood. Something that I never do. Once I saw that blood I was done, I was out," Christian said and paced the room a little. "I tied her up and I got one of the whips she had brought with her for the intentional purpose of getting me into bed. I never undressed; I have the blooded shirt to prove it. I loosened the ties after and left her there. I didn't do anything sexual with her because I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I just wanted her to feel the pain I kept seeing you in over her."

Ana watched her husband fall apart before her eyes.

"She told me she hated me after, but I think I pushed her over the edge. I think I just made her mentally unstable." Christian looked at his wife, his eyes tearing up. "I'm such a fool for thinking that would work. I thought if I visibly hurt her she would see me for what I am. What I've always known I am."

Ana gasped a little, "See you for what you are?"

"I'm a monster, Ana. I'm evil and really it makes me wonder where my heart has gotten to," He hated heavily on himself, still sitting on the bed with his wife. "I'm a cruel man and nothing will ever change that. I am what I am. You can't change what is deep inside me, Ana."

He didn't get a chance to finish because as he raised his gaze, Ana looked angered and hurt. He reached out to touch her, to soothe her.

Ana fought him; she pushed him away as the tears came. Her head telling her one thing – he did it to her; he can do it to you too. "I've tried to show you are not that person. That's all I've ever done and it just feels like I fail every time. You still think you're heartless and cruel and undeserving. What will it take for me to finally prove to you? I fell in love with your heart, Christian. I just wished you would see it," Ana told him and dropped her gaze and she whimpered on tears.

Placing his hands around her face, he made her look up at him, "If you'd let me finish, you would know that I know I am not that man anymore. I might think I'm those things, but I know otherwise. The thought of doing that to you, of hurting you is something my nightmares are filled with. When I'm with you that desire doesn't rule me. Not anymore. You're my wife, Anastasia. Not my fucking sub!"

"I know you doubt yourself though," Ana fretted, worried to look at him.

"When I'm with anyone but you," He told her forcefully. "Please believe me that I don't think I'm a monster in your eyes. I know you know everything about me and yet you're still here." He gave her smile, "You giving me a child shows me that I'm not monster. Even if at times I wonder about what lives deep down within me. I mean, I can't just shrug that life off."

"I don't expect you too," Ana quipped and smirked. "We wouldn't have kinky fuckery if you lost it." She then giggled, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Shh, we've resolved it right?" He asked her and she nodded. "Then sorry isn't needed here. As long as you can forgive me for ever bringing all of this bad into your world and bringing you so much stress."

"I forgave you long ago. It's worth it, believe me," Ana told him and pulled him close enough so she could kiss him. "This isn't the welcome home I wanted to give you."

"What welcome home did you want to give me?" He asked, crooking one of his eyebrows are her.

Ana bit her lip, but released it as she spoke, "If I told you that then I wouldn't be allowed to give it you as a belated welcome home would I?"

"And you call me the incorrigible one," He responded with a small grin.

Ana just giggled.

There was no tension, there were no doubts, there was just them and their love.

Reunited how they should have been without the added drama.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So how did Elena slip through our iron wall of muscles?" Ana asked amused as she sat eating a yoghurt later that same morning. "I mean, Taylor must have been around."

"I asked everyone to just give me some time with you. Apparently Sawyer had seen Elena come towards the room and decided to stay close. He then intervened when he heard that you were getting stressed."

Ana nodded, "I'm glad he did." Placing the now empty yoghurt pot down, she looked intently at her husband, "Whatever happened to the easy life?"

"Doesn't exist," Christian responded casually as he sat back in his seat. He looked up to see his wife giving him a disdainful look, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asked him innocently with a slight shoulder shrug.

"As though you know different," He then leaned forward, forearms going to his knees. "The way I see it is that the good life takes effort and courage to achieve. The easy life is mundane and not special. I like working my way to glory, Ana; you should know that by now. My life, with this amount of drama is perfect because at the end I reap the best rewards."

"Billions of dollars," Ana said with a pointed look.

Christian shook his head, "You, Mrs. Grey."

"You're a real romantic when you want to be, Christian," Ana told her coppered haired beauty.

Hearing his phone begin to ring, he ignored it. "They can wait," He said as he reached up and kissed her. "I'm so glad I'm home, but work can wait. I have more important things."

"Take it," Ana pushed him as his phone continued to ring out. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sitting there watching him work on his Blackberry, Ana remembered something he had said the day he left for Taiwan and her heart fluttered. _I found my heart when I found you and I found my faith the day I found you. I found out so much about myself when I met you, Ana, that no one is ever going to even so much as hold a light to. _Christian Grey was no man of lies, he was all about truths. He had no reason to cheat and no desire to.

Elena Lincoln was a sick and twisted Bitch Troll.

"Not interrupting am I?" Dr. Greene asked from the doorway, breaking the silence and dissolving Ana's thoughts. She had a polite smile on her face as she stood in her black, sheer pencil skirt with plum, low buttoned expensive shirt, her white doctor's coat over it.

Christian immediately locked his phone, work forgotten and sat up straight, ready to hear if he could take his wife home.

"No," Ana said sitting up, agitated that maybe this was going to be bad news, "Not at all."

"Don't look so panicked, Ana," Dr. Greene said and came and sat on the edge of the bed with Ana's chart on her lap. "I know in the hype of yesterday I outlined the possibility of preeclampsia, but at this moment we are only dealing with monitoring your blood pressure and keeping it down." Dr. Greene continued confidently, "I'm going to discharge you, but Ana, I'm putting you on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. This is for your benefit and the baby's," Dr. Green told the expectant mother. "You have had too many of these turns and although you are in the clear, gestational hypertension is not something to be taken lightly."

"Two months bed rest?" Ana asked as her state of shock remained in place.

"I don't mean religiously. I will allow you to have some form of a life, Ana," Dr. Greene joked with them to lighten the mood. "I just want you to be wary of your blood pressure and avoid stress. Is that possible?" She asked and got a slight head nod and a vocal confirmation from Christian. "That means when you have moments of stress, go and rest, relax. I don't want you to stop life and then not enjoy this pregnancy. We just need to adjust everything ready for the birth."

"But everything will be okay right? I mean with the baby?" Ana asked and immediately felt Christian as he took her hand in his and ran his thumb along its side to calm her.

"Your baby is healthy as healthy can be," Dr Greene verified. "We're just worried about you for the mean time," She finalised and then stood up. "However, with Dr. Trevelyan on your side I don't see much going unnoticed and unchecked."

"My mother will make sure Ana is more than cared for," Christian spoke up with certainty. He knew how his mother worked and she would be meticulous and motherly all at once.

"Well then, I'll go and get your discharge papers and we'll do one final check and then let you go home," Dr. Greene told Ana satisfied. "I do, however, want a couple of days complete rest. You had quite a turn and I just want you rested."

"I'll make sure that happens," Christian said sternly and Dr. Greene nodded in approval before leaving to sort the discharge papers.

"Going to keep me in bed then?" Ana asked giving her husband a teasing smirk.

"If it means I can get you home, I'll gladly superglue you to the bed if I could," He joked making Ana laugh out loud at him. "God I love that sound, Mrs. Grey."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian entered Escala later that week. He was happy to be home and to have his wife home.

He heard the television on and entered, only to find the room in complete darkness, the only life and light coming from the television screen on the wall as it played away to itself. Looking down, Christian saw Ana sound asleep, a blanket wrapped around her body, moulding on her every curve. He smiled at the sight, her head thrown to the side, her body slightly on the side for comfort whilst one arm wrapped around her baby bump.

It was sight to behold and if he could he would keep it that way forever. It was just a gloriously calm sight to see.

He felt cruel to wake her up, but he had something to show her.

Stepping towards her, he knelt by her side, placing a hand on her face to gently coerce out of her sleep. "Hey, Baby, you might want to see this," Christian murmured, waking Ana up from her slumber on the couch. He scooped her up, and carried her to watch sleepily on at what he was gesturing towards.

"See what?" Ana asked, ignoring he was home in her half asleep state.

"You'll see," He responded and scooped her up into his arms. As she settled against his chest, he smirked, "I liked coming home to finding your sleeping. It tells me you've been resting well, Mrs. Grey," Christian quipped at his wife and walked slowly and carefully with her as she found her bearings on consciousness again.

Ana groaned, "I'm getting rubbish with these welcome homes though, Mr. Grey," Ana pouted sleepily, trying to awaken herself.

"They can wait, but this can't," He said as he stilled in the darkened corridor that held most of the entrances or most rooms. He took his spot and stood in one place, "Don't say a word, just watch," Christian told Ana and stood stock still in his spot.

Ana listened and watched the display in front of her. She didn't feel comfortable watching in on something so romantic and intimate as watching Taylor and Mrs. Jones.

"Gail, I love you and I just wanted to know," Taylor slowly ran a hand along Mrs. Jones' face before he continued his triad. "I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me. If you say yes I promise to love you forever just how you love me."

Hearing the sweet proposal, Ana was transformed back to her wedding day and she let out a happy sigh in that moment. Watching that one show made Ana see the beauty within her life and all she could see was that it was going to continue to multiple for years - hell, even decades – to come.

Looking to her husband she couldn't resist the huge smile that just became infectious in every cell of her body. Regardless of the downside, the upside always made it worthwhile. There was never any regards once an argument was over, or the black clouds dispersed. There was never a seed of doubt about who was in this relationship and who wasn't.

Mrs. Jones was lost for words, tears coursing down her face as a smile spread further and further across her expression. Slowly she began to nod her response before repetitively saying yes. This only allowed for Taylor to take her in his arms and kiss her as though she had just saved his life.

"Now that is the perfect welcome home," Ana murmured as she rested her head to her husband's chest and sighed happily. "I love the romance in this home."

"Me too," Christian said and kissed his wife's head before whisking her off to the bedroom, fully hell bent on just holding her close after a stressful day at work. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep and wake up fresh and revitalised the next morning. "We need to get them an engagement present," He said as he lay his pregnant wife down onto the soft mattress of the bed. He quickly made quick work to undress and crawl under the sheets with her.

"You're the man with the money, you think," Ana said as she fell back to sleep in his arms.

Christian smirked, "Our money, Ana. How about we look together?"

"I'm on bed rest," Ana pointed out disdainfully. "How are we going to get them a gift?"

"I might need to go out and find an electrical device that would let us look at things over the world wide web," Christian muttered sarcastically. "Oh yes, I do believe it's called a laptop."

"You're lucky you're handsome," Ana told him and then kissed his bare chest before snuggling closer. "God damn lucky you're handsome," She murmured as her exhaustion got the better of her and she got lost in dreams.

"Just God damn lucky, Ana," Christian whispered and kissed the top of her head before allowing her to sleep, whilst he day dreamed their future upon the white, plain ceiling above him.


	38. Relishing The Good Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Long update guys – I know how many of you loves those! Thanks for the continual support! Your reviews really make this worth it! Keep enjoying!_

_Bit of a time jump here..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Eight_

* * *

"Moving house is stressful," Kate pointed out as she watched her best friend pack up even more boxes. "I do believe the doctor told you to go on bed rest a lot more at this stage and resist stress."

"I need to be settled. Most of our stuff is at the new house, but there's still a lot to get over there, but we're nearly done," Ana replied, they had been at this for two hours and now they were nearly done. "And let's face it, I haven't had a bad turn in over a month. No stomach pains, nothing so let's keep everything crossed that this baby doesn't kill me."

"That doesn't mean it's not going to happen. Plus your blood pressure hasn't been normal in months. Grace even said that," Kate said as she placed her hands on her hips. "_Plu_s with all the events coming up... Stress alert, Steele!"

"They are my best stressors seeing as it's your upcoming wedding bonanza and surprising Gail and Taylor with an engagement party," Ana was more excited by this than anything else and it was unmistakeable. Ana was trying to cling on to this life before Little Blip came along and changed it all.

"Hey, my wedding should not be even thought of as stressful, Miss Steele!" Kate chimed excitedly.

"My dress no longer fits and look at this," Ana said lifting her top up. "My belly buttons poking out now! I'm getting huge! I'm going to have a button through my dress."

"I think that means you're about done. If you push it, it might be an eject button," Kate joked making Ana laugh loudly as she pulled her top back down.

"We still have three weeks left and a lot of exciting stuff to do. Plus, this is like the busiest time of the year for all of us. I feel like I'm getting swamped with parties and business meals and manuscripts and fundraisers." Ana ran a hand over her forehead and sighed, "Taking time out of work is crippling me and I feel like the birth is right there in front of me and I'm totally unprepared."

"Well it's a good thing you're your boss' boss' boss' wife," Kate said and scrunched her nose up and how confusing that still sounded.

Ana laughed at that, "And we have the next best wedding to contend with a week from Sunday."

"Next?" Kate asked with an arch eyebrow.

"Mine came first and so is the best," Ana winked and went back to work grabbing the last of her stuff from her Escala situated bedroom.

Kate left the topic for a moment, but she couldn't withhold. "Steele?" Kate asked moments later.

"Yeah?" Ana asked back, standing up straight, her hand going to her back to nurse as she stood. "What's up?"

"Me and Elliot want to postpone the wedding," Kate finally let that out. She had been trying to let her friend know of the change, but hadn't had the chance or the nerve to say it. "What with your due date and everything, we wanted to push it back a few months."

"What? No!" Ana exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "It's your big day; I won't be the one to dictate it. You planned your day before you knew I was pregnant. I will be there whatever on that day. Ballooned or not."

"Ana," Kate stepped in, her eyes watering. "Since you got told about the preeclampsia, I've been researching it and it scares me. The wedding is so much stress and drama that you don't need. You've had a hectic pregnancy as it is, the last few weeks should be a time for downtime. Hell, you should be nesting and instead you decide you want to move homes now so you're settled before the baby gets here. Even though moving all this stuff could trigger pregnancy."

"You're over exaggerating," Ana told her back and ignored her attempts to argue back. "You're getting married a week Sunday and that's final."

"Ana, please," Kate attempted again. "I'm scared! Okay, Ana? I'm fucking terrified about you and this baby!"

That stopped Ana and she dropped what was in her hands and went to her best friend's aid, wrapping her arms around her as she did. She had no idea that Kate was this involved in the problematic pregnancy. When she felt Kate sob, Ana broke down as well.

"I'm sorry," Ana breathed as they both calmed in unison. Pulling away, Ana pushed Kate's blonde hair back and smile, "But please, Kate. Keep your wedding day because if you're feeling anything like me then you will do anything to not have to wait to be married to him. I don't expect you to wait to be happy."

"I'm happy now, I can wait," Kate fought back. "But next week you won't get to rest at all and we know what your blood pressure's like."

"I'm sick of my blood pressure, Kate. Every day is the same process of checking it and relaxing if it's too high. I want to look forward to your wedding day. I need good things to make me forget about the drama that we've all gone through."

Kate sighed, not sure with her decision but responded to this, "Okay, fine. Your husband won't be happy and nor will Elliot, but who argues with you?"

Grabbing the last handful she had, Ana shoved it into a box and smiled. "No one," She chirped happily and declared them to be done.

Looking to her watch, Kate's eyes bulged and she went and grabbed Ana. "Come on, your husband and my future-to-be husband are waiting at the house for us with lunch cooking. Christian's security fleet can bring these over," Kate said and just pulled Ana from the apartment.

Maybe an intervention would get Ana to rethink allowing them to move the wedding back.

Maybe.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and Ana felt embarrassed as every pair of eyes fell on you. There was every family member that Ana had met – from both her side and Christian's – and a few friends. Immediately she was pulled into the heart of the group, receiving hugs and kisses from everyone.

Ana looked around. This was more a party than a baby shower.

Feigning tiredness, Ana escaped and went to find her husband. Going outside, she found him with the party goers that had headed out there. He went up to him, and he didn't take notice of her as he stood alone.

"Beautiful yard," She spoke, putting on an accent and she watched him turn around with shock. The moment he saw it was her his face brightened and a massive smile graced his face. "Mmm, beautiful husband."

Pulling her into his arms, Christian kissed her how he had been craving to do so all day and as he pulled away, he smirked. "Sexy sash you have on there, Mrs. Grey,"

Ana looked down and giggled, "As if you'd have to read this to know I'm the _mommy-to-be_. I'm the only waddling woman in our house."

He laughed as he kept his hands around her, "Are you having fun?" He watched her scrunch her nose up a little, "You're not?"

"It's not that," Ana told him with a sigh. "It's just that I'm exhausted today and all I want to do is eat," She watched his face. "I knew that would please you, and I would actually have loved lunch with you, Elliot and Kate. Something less full on."

"We can get everyone to leave," Christian told her, and he knew his wife would believe that.

Ana shook her head, "I'm going to pull on my big girl pants and relish this. As long as later we have some of our own relaxation." She purred at her husband and then groaned as she heard her name called. Moving to the side a little, she put her head to his chest and watched as Kate came out into the open.

Party games!" Kate exclaimed excitedly with Mia by her side and they saw Ana go to resist. "You're the baby mamma, Steele! You're needed for this." Kate looked to her soon to be brother-in-law, "Come in, Grey, it's present time after. Your future spawn has a lot of gifts to thank when they enter this world."

Looking over her shoulder as she went with them, Ana gave him a desperate look and he laughed before following her in.

Christian did follow in and stood beside his father, Elliot and Ethan and watched on as the girls were subjected to game after game – Something Ana seemed to be distancing from.

It was after the fifth game that Ana actually had fun playing along with. After all, when you had to guess what features of the baby would be from the mom or from the dad, Ana's mental image of Blip already told her vividly what she thought.

"Ana has put," Kate started and giggled, "Well according to the mommy; the baby is going to be all Christian Grey. You do know that a baby has both DNA's right, Steele?" Kate quipped at her best friend and watched her blush a little.

"What?" She asked amused, "I can see a mini- Christian charging around in here!" She laughed at the idea of it, "Perfect vision in my eyes."

"And I'm sure daddy see's it the other way around," Mia pointed out, looking to her brother with a self-assured smile.

Looking to her husband, Ana couldn't resist biting her lip for a moment. Her ideal world would be to have another little Christian. A son as handsome as her handsome husband, but she knew now alongside that she could see a little girl running around, being a real daddy's girl.

She got lost in those thoughts of the baby growing in her and the more she thought of it, the more she wanted one of each so that she wouldn't have to decide on which would be better.

Ana was beginning to get bored as a new round of Baby Bingo began and she decided to sit this one out as she became uncomfortable with sitting around. Pushing herself to the edge of the couch, she excused herself and immediately found her husband by her side helping her to stand safely.

"Thanks, Baby," Ana told him and took him into the kitchen away from the prospect of 'Baby Trivia' starting up. Stopping she groaned, "I need to go pee again."

"C'mon," He said to her and allowed him to take her up the stairs to the master bedroom. He stood by the door as she pulled her dress up and pushed her panties down and sat down. "Want me to leave?"

Ana shook her head; she was done being embarrassed in front of him like she used to be. They were married; why not pee in front of him? She rolled her neck to work out the tension in her neck, "I never thought Kate, Mia and our mothers would be the devil spawned, but it looks like a baby shower threw up and they've been on ecstasy all day."

"I can give you a dose of ecstasy if you want it, Mrs. Grey," Christian joked as she cleaned herself up and stood up, letting her dress fall down over her.

Ana grinned at the idea, but could hear her name being called out. "Seems we're going to have to go and rejoin the party."

Walking out, Grace and Carla came up the corridor together and both smiled as they saw Christian following Ana from the bedroom. Carla smiled, "We've finished the games, it's present time."

"Great!" Ana chimed enthusiastically, but looked Christian with a look of cynical amusement.

Sitting on the back of the couch, Christian allowed Ana to do the honours even though she tried to get him to open some. She had opened multiple expensively large teddy bears, baby starter kits, endless supply of games and clothes.

Opening one, Ana couldn't withhold the laughter, "Billion dollar baby," Ana read and looked to Christian, "I think this is definitely daddy's present to give his baby." She said and threw it at him with a smirk, watching him as he read it.

"Definitely agree, Baby," He said proudly, not scared to gloat in the moment.

Kate grabbed the final one, excitedly handing it over. "This is from Elliot and I," Kate told her, keeping their gift until the end. "It was difficult to find, but we think we did it."

Opening it up, Ana was shocked when she saw three different silver items and slowly looked over them. There was a silver baby bracelet engraved with 'Baby Grey', a silver pendant bracelet proclaiming 'Mommy Grey' and what looked like a back covering for a watch with the words 'Daddy Grey'.

"It's to bring you all together," Kate comment and looked to Christian. "Yours is a watch back, Christian. We were stumped for what to get for you."

"It's perfect," Christian appreciated and put his hand on Ana's shoulder. "You okay there, Ana? It's scary when you go quiet."

"Yeah," She gasped as she looked over the three items and her fingers graced the baby bracelet and she couldn't wait to just hold her baby. If the bracelet was tiny, she couldn't stop herself from imagining from how tiny Little Blip would be.

"Oh, Baby," Christian spoke as he leaned in to soothe his wife. "Thank you, Kate, it's a really sweet gesture."

Sensing her sister-in-law's emotions Mia took over, "Games are over!" Mia said jumping up from her perch, "I do believe it's a little party time now."

Ana was more than grateful for the crowds to disperse.

"Baby, I'll be back, I'm just going for a drink," Christian said as he leaned in. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks," Ana replied tiredly and accepted a kiss allowing him to leave, her tears disappearing again.

As the hype from the games died down, and they sat with the unwrapped gifts around them, Ana sat back exhaustedly and nursed her stomach as she so did naturally. What was making this day even better was that there was no mention of party crashers, there had been no problems in their life for the last few weeks and Ana actually was enjoying this pregnancy. The idea of preeclampsia not even spoken about in a negative light anymore as Dr. Greene became more and more impressed with how relaxed Ana had become.

Looking behind her, Kate saw Ana staring into space as she sat back. "How's Little Blip?" Kate asked as she fell back to join Ana.

"Currently using my kidney as a pillow," Ana quipped making them both laugh. "Well, I think they're sleeping, which makes a change. Usually when I sit around they're all hype and when I get up they sleep."

"Good baby," Kate spoke to Blip and then rested back and watched everyone mingling their way around the room.

"Thank you for the gift," Ana told her best friend. "I really do love it."

"That's okay," Kate smiled, "Problem with buying for you two is what do you get the parents to be when they have everything?" Kate asked with a perplexed and sarcastic.

"I ask myself that lot of the time," Ana giggled to her best friend as she remembered Christian's birthday and how hard she found it when it came to buying him something. Looking to her right at her best friend, Ana smiled, "Thank you for today. It's been fun."

"Then my job here is done," Kate responded with a bright satisfied smile. "You know I love you like a sister and I only want the best for you."

"You're still getting married a week Sunday," Ana told her straight back, a small smirk on her lips as she sat knowing what her best friend was going to do.

"Ana!" Kate retorted with a stern voice.

"Don't argue with the pregnant one," Ana joked with her friend. "Think of my blood pressure," She said and giggled as she saw Kate's eyes narrowed. "Gotta be cruel to be kind, Kavanagh."

Sitting down on the arm of the sofa, Elliot looked to Ana with a cheeky grin, "How's the blood pressure?" He asked her and she swung around and smacked him. "That good huh?"

"I find using a human punching bag really reduces my stress levels," Ana retorted and smiled sweetly as she sat up. "You happen to be the best one I've tried."

Elliot arched an eyebrow, "Ah, so you use and abuse my brother do you I presume?"

"Oh no, your brother as offers stress relieving remedies," Ana joked and watched Elliot's expression begin to look discussion. "Next time remember who you're teasing, Elliot."

"I'll try," Elliot chuckled and he looked to his fiancée, "And why are you laughing, Babe?"

"Because, _Babe_," Kate said and looked up at her man, "You just got put in your place again by Ana. What happened to you stopping that from happening?" She asked with a sweet grin. "You really took in two of the wrong women for the Greys."

"Wrong? Nah, I think you're both perfect," He told them and smirked. "I'm going to leave you women to your fun and games and I'm going to go hang with the main man there." Getting up, he went to Kate and kissed her and then went to Christian. Elliot gave his brother a massive grin as he approach. "You're wife is something else."

"You're telling me," Christian spoke amused, he had watched the way Ana was with him and had seen Elliot play hurt for his sister-in-law.

"You've got it all," Elliot said as he went and stood next to Christian watching onwards at everyone. Looking to his brother, he looked back to Ana, Kate and Mia, who had since joined them, and pointed his glass at them, "Wealth, wife, baby, family. Your life's made, Bro."

Christian smiled. He couldn't deny it, but money was a number. Christian's best riches were his family, and more importantly his wife and his unborn baby.

Those had no price tag on them.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Once the excitement had died down and Christian was finally left in the house alone with his wife, he decided to lap up the time with her for the rest of the evening. Taking the stairs quickly, he went straight for their room and pushed his way in. He found Ana coming out of the bathroom, now in more comfortable, baggy clothing.

"Everyone gone?" She asked as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

"Yeah, Kate felt bad for wearing you out," Christian joked with her. "But they'll be back tomorrow so she can do the putting together with your watchful eyes for the engagement party. She wants you to rest whilst she works."

"She's only doing that because I won't let her postpone the best day of her life," Ana told him with defiance. "And I mean the best day of her life because mine was the best day of mine. I want her to have that when she wanted it and not have to wait for it.

"Ana," Christian groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We had a discussion and we thought it was better if we pushed it back until after Little Blip was born."

Ana shook her head, "We have busy couple of weeks and that wedding is the highlight of it before Blip's arrival," Ana feigned as she relaxed onto the new mattress in the master bedroom. "I'm exhausted just thinking about it the rest of it, but that wedding is happening."

"Well let's break it down," Christian said as he climbed on and laid beside her, him on his side so he could look at her. "Next week, my parents' fundraiser can be avoided," He commented and Ana shook her head vividly. "Okay it can't. My work's dinner next Saturday afternoon can definitely wait." Again the same response was given, "Why not?"

"It's important and I want at least one outing before I honestly can't get anywhere," Ana told him. "Christian, I know you've just been worrying about the baby and about me for the last few weeks, but let me have this. You can sort business, I can sit and do nothing but be a good wife and we can come home and await the arrival of Blip."

"How come you don't call it Little Blip now?" Christian asked her.

Ana looked up at Christian and gave him a sarcastic glance, "I'm hardly little." She patted her stomach, "It's like a house for sure now. Therefore, your baby is hardly little."

"You're beautiful," He corrected her and then he watched her blush and decided he wanted to share with her the one he had been dying to all day, but never had the opportunity. "I have something to show you," Christian changed the subject. "It's to do with something that hasn't been an issue with us for months."

"What?" Ana asked back, her mind alive with worry.

"Just after I left Elena, I felt awful and evil and I did just sink down to the floor in the corridor." Christian looked so solemn as he spoke, "But then I remembered something." Reaching into the back of his jean pocket, Christian pulled out a photo, "My wife had given me this before I left. Seeing my child there in front of me made me see sense. I vowed never to touch Elena again and what I did in there, I regret doing. I might have drawn minimal blood, but that is one step too far. I left and I left that behind me. I have too much future to look forward to, to mess it up."

Ana took the photo and even though it wasn't from that long ago the photo was tattered and folded. Evident that it had been mass handled.

"That photo continually saves me when I'm feeling a little stressed or in out of my depth." He looked at Ana, stealing her gaze, "It's something else you've given me, Ana."

"There's a lifetimes worth left of stuff to give," Ana replied sweetly and sat up and then ran her hand under the split in the top of his shirt and ran his hand over his chest. "Boy, will it be an explosive future we have, Mr. Grey."

"It's because we've had an explosive start," He reminded her and then moved so he was sat towering over her, allowing her to feel how erect he was. Bending down to her, Christian began kissing her and although she responded, Ana didn't keep it going again.

Groaning, she pushed him off; she was just too uncomfortable with this pregnancy to enjoy him worshiping her like he always did. Today was an awful day for it as well. There was no position she could sit to get comfortable and then there was the ultra swollen ankles and her backache.

"I can't," She spoke embarrassed and with a regretful tone and covered her eyes as she felt the urge to cry. "I'm sorry, Christian. I just- I-"

"That's okay, Baby, we'll take a bath and see if it revives your libido," Christian teased lovingly and got up off of her. He saw Ana not looking amused and he had to laugh, "Ana, you're over eight months pregnant, cut yourself a break. Baby, I am not expecting you to be at my beck and call and ready to respond. I know how uncomfortable and useless this pregnancy is now getting."

"I want my body back," Ana pouted and ran her hands over her stomach. She loved their baby more than life itself, but she wanted her old body back and she wanted to fell good in tight fitting dresses and wear high hears and she wanted to feel good strip teasing for Christian. Right now, she loved wearing clothes that didn't cling to her and clothes that allowed her to just lie around easily in. "I haven't had you in ages."

"It was only two days ago," Christian spoke back with much amusement. "It wasn't an eternity ago, Baby." He said as he stood up and went for the bathroom, ready to make his wife feel better about herself.

"Feels like it," Ana grumbled as she pushed herself up and watched Christian.

Walking towards the bathroom, he called out over his shoulder, "Think about it this way and think how magical it'll be to finally fill me in you, Baby."

That comment and that image just made Ana groan out with even more sexual frustration. Three weeks couldn't come quicker.


	39. Romance Never Dies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N**:_Here we are again! New day, newer update ;) Thanks as always for the reviews, alerts and favourites and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy... _

_There's a part in this chapter dedicated to my best friend, but I won't tell you what and give it away ;)_

_Excuse mistakes – tired day of the week and I just want my bed now!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Thirty-Nine_

* * *

Ana found herself becoming more and more frustrated with her day.

The only thing going right was getting Mrs. Jones and Taylor to come over for a Sunday lunch with Ana and Christian. Except Sunday lunch was actually a surprise engagement party. It appeared this weekend was full of secret surprises for everyone.

After last night, Christian had barely touched her in anyway that could be perceived as sexual. Today, unlike last night, had left her feeling completely and utterly unfulfilled. She didn't know about Christian, but she was hornier than ever today and she had needs only her husband could make her feel better by gratifying.

After another failed try at getting him to instigate some sort of sexual dominance, Ana excused herself for some fresh air and went and sat out in the yard, by the pool on one of the lavishly comfortable sun beds watching the world go by until she completely got lost in her own mind. There was no way she was going to last two and half more weeks. She needed sexual gratification before this baby was out and she was off limits for a bit.

"I told Mr. Grey I would keep a close eye on you in all the mayhem of today," Sawyer said as he sat down. "I turn around and you're gone," He tries to lighten the mood, "Trying to purposefully make my job harder?"

"Nailed it in one," She scoffed and laughed, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"C'mon, Ana, what gives?" He said as he sat back on the sun bed that she had taken over.

She smiled as he remembers to use her first name. The amount of times she said she hated the formalness of _Mrs. Grey_, he had finally learned. "Pregnancy and husband woes don't mingle well."

"I noticed," Sawyer commented back with a simple tone.

Ana sighed, "I feel like some days me being pregnant almost repulses him and other days it's his biggest turn on. I can't win," Ana frowned as she looked up at the family gathering.

Sawyer laughed a little and Ana looked at him shocked, "You don't see the way he's been looking at you all day, do you?" He watched her shake her head, "The man would take you right on the patio if he could, but I think he's more or less restraining himself."

"And because last night I turned him down when tried, but I was just wasn't in the mood," Ana admitted and almost sounded ashamed.

"You're eight months pregnant..." Sawyer trailed off, knowing no other words were needed.

"He said that," Ana laughed as she remembered Christian's understand. "I think I might have to trick him."

"You can be quite inventive when you want to do be," Sawyer mused back and he saw she still wasn't back to being one hundred percent Ana. "What else is worrying you?" He asked her casually.

Ana looked at her detail and gave a weak smile, "I'm scared, Luke."

"What about?" He asked her back as they continued to keep the party behind them.

"Giving birth. In this world I have you and everyone to look after me and protect me and I trust you, but when it comes to this baby, I can't rely on you." She gave a feeble laugh, "I'm really not strong, am I? I mean, I try and try and try to be, but really, look at me." She looked down at herself, confronted with her baby bulge once more. "I shouldn't be scared of giving birth."

"I would call it perfectly natural after the amount of scares you've had with the baby," Sawyer announced understandingly. "Mr. Grey wouldn't put you in the hands of any insufficient medical teams. He's paying out for private everything and the best OBGYN. I think you need to just go with this and allow them to look after you."

Taking his hand in hers, Ana smiled, "I'm glad you speak to me more than you used to. You are one of the best supporters I have," She teased him; because no one would understand the deep connection her and Sawyer had gained.

Sawyer laughed at that and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side, "Anything to protect a lovely lady," He reminded her with a wink and sat up, leaving her rested against the back of the sun bed, "Ready to join them all?"

She nodded with a brighter smile, "Now, fancy helping a pregnant lady up?" She asked questioningly and he nodded.

"Thank you for keeping my secret by the way, Ana. I know I can really trust you," He imparted his own gratitude over a dilemma he had shared with her.

"Telling Christian won't change his opinion of you," Ana told her bodyguard friendly, "And even if it does, I'll make sure he see's sense. I'll even beat him if he does," Ana said with the same bright smile. "I wouldn't get rid of you for anything, Sawyer."

"I don't want to cause a problem," He replied sincerely because he had to admit he loved how well the couple had been getting along.

"How about I tell him you're gay whilst in labour? He'll be so involved in that and keeping me calm, he wouldn't be able to argue with me. He wouldn't even dare."

"You're quite cunning when you want to be, Mrs. Grey," He joked and she now winked at him. "For now, let's enjoy today and stay out of trouble." He said as he kept her steady going up the garden.

"You're telling me that?" Ana teased as they rejoined the group, "If I disappear, you know I've succeeded in mission seduce husband," She joked and went towards Kate, leaving Sawyer on the sidelines.

Seeing an opportunity the moment she got back, Ana thought about her lucky stars and walked into Kate as she turned around with a punch bowl full to the rim with drink. If she got dirty, she would be able to lure her husband to their bedroom to help her undress.

"Fuck!" Kate said as she held the now empty bowl and looked at her best friend.

"It's fine! I wasn't watching where I was going, Kate," Ana spoke through her lie and she could see that Sawyer was more than aware of what she had done. Only he was doing a better job at keeping a straighter face that she was.

"It's everywhere!" Kate spoke with an apologetic tone. "Oh God, it's in your hair and it's all over you dress." She was frantic to wash it away and she just rushed to clean her best friend up.

"Kate!" Ana shouted at Kate to stop and grabbed her friends busied hands. "Wipe my bump anymore and it might actually fall off! Now stop worrying," She managed to calm her best friend down. As Kate looked up Ana burst out laughing, "You're seriously getting clumsy, Kavanagh!"

"I'm a nervous wreck right now with everything, Steele, can you blame me?" She exclaimed at Ana with utter frustration. "See what I did?"

"It's fine, I can go and take a quick shower and be back in a flash," Ana reassured as Christian approached.

"C'mon, Baby, let's get you cleaned off," Christian said and pulled a still amused Ana up the stairs and to their bedroom. He had been trying to get her alone all day and now he had his opportunity.

"You're wearing an awful lot of dresses lately, Mrs. Grey," Christian observed as he followed her into the bedroom, closing the door as he did so.

"Easy access," Ana replied to him with a smirk and wink. She wasn't going to kill the mood and tell him it was easier for her when she needed to go to the toilet. She sat on the bed as he went to the wardrobe to find a new, clean outfit for her. "I think I need to get clean," She said as she sat back up and pulled her dress up and over her bump. "We got you dirty baby, haven't we?" She spoke to the bump. "Oh yes we had!"

"Anyone would think you're drunk, Mrs. Grey," Christian responded

"Drunk on life," Ana quipped because it was the truth, she was just so happy with how everything was at this moment in time – drama included. "Join me for a shower?" She asked him, "I need to be punished for deliberately getting dirty."

Christian's mouth fell a little as he turned away from the wardrobe, "You did that on purpose?" He asked her, his mouth twitching with amusement. "You're punishment is to shower alone."

"What no spanking?" Ana teased as she lay on the bed, ready for her husband.

Christian laughed, "Baby, you got to be _real_ bad to be spanked and I'm afraid I have to tell you that that baby has you beat into submission if this is the best you can come up with." He then went and pulled her up from the bed, "Now let's go and wash you up," Christian told her, ignoring her sexual needs.

Helping her up, Ana stalled, not moving her feet as he pulled her to follow. As her husband spun around to look at her she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't moving until he was the one in submission, ready to take her in the shower or on the bed. Anywhere that would mean she would get some form of sexual gratification.

"Ana, come on," Christian said as he went to grab her hand, but she resisted. "Ana," He growled at her, "We're on a time limit."

"Yeah and obviously I'm off limits," Ana said and stormed passed him, deliberately unzipping her dress and let it fall as she walked into the bathroom. She stripped entirely and then went and stood in the doorway, "It doesn't seem like you have any intention of giving in to me so you can go and help out and I'll be down when I'm done."

Christian groaned with desire as he watched her disappear into the grand bathroom and he immediately heard the water go on and Ana never reappeared.

He knew he had to cave. He kept thinking about the babies and worrying, but he knew making love was not off limits to them. With that thought in mind, he locked the bedroom door and went to hunt out his wife.

Ana was washing her hair, getting the fruit punch out of the tips when she felt Christian slip in behind her, his hands greedily caressing her body. When he rushed washing the shampoo from her hair, Ana felt a smirk descending upon her lips as he spun her around and pushed her against the wall.

She didn't need to look to feel how ready he was for her, because boy was he ready.

"You always get your own way, Mrs. Grey," Christian said with a desirable growl.

"I learned that trick off of my husband," She replied and bit her lip before hook her arms around his neck and kissing him under the shower of water still pounding down upon them.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "We're on a time limit. Kate shouted up saying she's given us ten minutes before she's coming to find us."

"Enough time to bring the house down," Ana practically purred at him, her hands running onto his chest. She kissed him again as he caressed her breasts and she knew this was going to be one of her favourite showers. As he hands came to grasp her ass, she leaned in to his chest, "Considering yesterday's failed performance, I am exceedingly horny today, Mr. Grey."

"That's all I needed to know," He said as he lift her up slightly and took her straight away, feeling the satisfaction from just one thrust. That blissful state that overtook him only spurred him on to continue this and he could tell from the clasp she had on his shoulders that she was loving this.

He didn't even tell her to open her eyes as her head went back as they climbed closer to the edge and he just ended up kissing into her neck as they both came in unison again.

As he finally pulled back, Ana felt settled, "You are the best."

"Only for you," He told her back and turned the shower off. "Now we need to get your hair dried and you dressed so we can be ready before Taylor arrives with Gail."

Going back down almost half an hour later, Ana had to giggle. "Oops," Ana murmured as they realised the surprise part was done and they had spent too much time wrapped up in one another to have taken a moment to look at a clock. "Go and soothe this over," Ana pushed her husband towards Taylor.

Going to Kate's side, Ana rested her hands on her baby bump and exchanged smirks with Sawyer as they watched her husband apologise his way out of where he had been. Seriously, Christian Grey would be able to speak his way out of a plastic bag if he had to.

"Have you had sex?" Kate whispered to Ana as she noticed she was now down clean and wore a sated smile on her lips. "You have, haven't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Ana denied her claim and looked around, "Now what needs taking outside?" She asked seeing if anything needed doing.

Kate stopped her, "Don't lie to me, Steele! Ah, I knew you needed a pick me up, but that was smoothly done!" She continued almost excitedly, "Over eight months pregnant and you're still at it."

"Like I said," Ana started with a smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Steele!" Kate cried out as Ana left her friend's side and went to find Gail, but found herself taken in by a swarm of conversation and attention. Even at an engagement party, everyone was asking about her baby bump.

All the while Christian's eyes were firmly set on her, and Ana knew it.

After watching for too long, Christian couldn't cope with being on the opposite side of the patio from Ana. Since they had split to cover grounds he couldn't resist touching her and now his had twitchy palms – for all of the right reasons.

She hadn't even noticed him coming over to her until he turned her around, and cradling her body bent her back and kissed her passionately and for all of the party to see. Christian used to be a very private man, but there was something about Ana that made him just crave everyone knowing how in love with her he was.

"What was that for?" Ana asked as he kept her tilted over, a little giggle trying to remain hidden.

Christian shrugged, "Impromptu kissing." He told her and Kate coughed to clear her throat as to make them aware of everyone's attention on them. Pulling his wife back up, he waved them off, "Nothing to see here."

"And here was thinking this was our day," Taylor quipped as he stood with Gail by his side both looking equally happy with seeing Ana and Christian still revelling in the romance.

"I think there's a lot of love in the air," Ana said and then dragged Christian into the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around his neck like she had done earlier, she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling ready with tease. "If we can't do it in public, we're going for another shower sooner than I thought we would."

"Whilst the parties still going?" Christian asked her with a crooked eye brow.

Ana stared at him for a moment, "When has that ever stopped you?"

"Fair point well played, Mrs. Grey," He said and resumed kissing her greedily in the sanctuary of the kitchen.

It seemed even their child's imminent entrance to world didn't kill the mood.

Just how Ana had always dreamt.


	40. Jealousy Reigns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sleepy update! I've had a jam packed day so I'm literally writing, review replying and heading to bed! It's nearly 2am for me! So mistakes are ALL MINE! As always I take that responsibility without a problem! I'm only human... However, as always, know how grateful I am and I hope you enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty_

* * *

"I've been looking for you," Sawyer commented as he found Ana settled in the library, comforted by one of the large armchairs. A book in her hands, another two in front of her on the coffee table. He watched her look up at him and she smiled, "You've been really quiet for the last four hours."

Stretching in her seat, Ana hadn't realised she had lost that much time of her day, "I guess I managed to get semi-comfortable today and got lost in a book."

"What's stopping you from getting really comfortable?" He asked as he sat in the armchair directly opposite Ana, the distance barely anything.

"My feet are killing me," She said with a smile, "That's all."

He patted his lap, "Give me them here, I'll give you a massage to help with that." He commanded her friendly, ready to lean forward to help bring her feet up to his lap so he could help make her one hundred percent comfortable.

"No!" Ana responded and giggled, "They're swollen and need a new pedicure. They're disgusting."

"I'm here to serve and protect," Sawyer joked with Ana and he watched her blush. "Believe me; your feet aren't going to be some sort of perverse turn on for me considering your beauty doesn't do that." He laughed again as she bashfully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't understand how you don't see how attractive you are, Ana. Mr. Grey really did pick the right girl when he snapped you up."

Ana shrugged, "No one ever wanted me before Christian. I just guessed it was because I wasn't as attractive as every other girl." Ana confided strongly, "It's strange to think that Christian was actually the only man that I ever felt any attraction too, before that I was starting to think I was broken."

"How did you meet?" Sawyer asked as he continued to massage her foot for her. "I mean was it something to die for?"

"I might have tripped into his office when going to conduct an interview," Ana muttered embarrassed, but couldn't withhold a smile from her escaping onto her face. The memory just made her so happy.

"You tripped into his office? That has to be a lie!" He laughed at the mental image.

"No word of a lie, Luke! I fell through his office door and landed at his feet!" She laughed at herself. "I remember looking up at him and he was just staring at me. I then had to do this stupid interview and all the time he was just watching me. I left feeling like such a fool." She covered her face and laughed and as she pulled her hands away she saw him laughing with high amusement at her. "He then showed up at my work and from there on out it was a lot of rush and hush and," Ana sighed happily, "Perfection."

"Sounds like it," Sawyer responded and stopped massaging her feet, but held them on his lap.

Ana looked to Sawyer as he went quiet and decided to drag himself out of his own silence. "I have a bone to pick with you by the way," Ana relaxed furthermore into her chair. She watched him look at her, his smile disappearing as he knew her serious tone meant she was about to change the subject and the pace. "I can't believe it's your birthday Saturday and only now I find out!" Ana exclaimed, teasingly scolding her security personnel. "I know full well you'll be thirty two, I just didn't remember the date. I checked because you security lot would keep to yourself if I wasn't so nosey."

"It's not important," Sawyer shrugged at her and Ana shoved her foot in his leg as if to physically scold him. "Besides, we have a busy weekend and I don't trust anyone else to look after you. Not when the baby's due anytime soon. I know Mr. Grey will trust you in my care best than anyone if he's not around and something were to happen."

"But it's your birthday, Sawyer," Ana empathised with a soft tone. "I don't expect you to work."

"You're more important than a birthday. Who else would I rather spend it with?" Sawyer winked at her and saw her relax and not argue back. She obviously knew when she wasn't going to get her own way as well as when she was. Sawyer cleared his throat, now it was his time to change the atmosphere into something a lot more serious, "You haven't told him anything about what we spoke about have you?"

"Of course not!" Ana exclaimed and sat up, "You told me that in private and it will remain that way until you decide otherwise. That's the arrangement."

"Well," Sawyer coughed with nerves, "I want you to tell him," Sawyer responded and offered a smile. "I think it needs to come from you. I won't be able to do it without thinking about losing my job."

"When he's ready for the truth," Ana said and relaxed back, finally closing the book and losing her place in it. "He can wait to find our little secret. Plus, I won't be letting him even think about firing you. What other bodyguard would come and massage my feet for me? Or look after me so well when the husband's busy?"

"No one," Sawyer responded with a smile, knowing no one would ever care for her as much as he did that wasn't Christian Grey. Sawyer's love for Ana was more than that of a protective nature, but it wasn't romance, he could feel that and he accepted that and he knew that was what made him love her all the more.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door and both looked; their hearts in their throats at that moment as Christian stood ready to enter.

"Hey there, Mr. Grey," Ana broke the silence, hating her voice for sounding so guilt ridden like her and Sawyer had been caught doing the dirty.

"Hey, Baby," Christian spoke from the doorway, "What are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing," Ana smiled and looked to Sawyer taking her feet from his lap, "Thanks for the foot rub, Sawyer, but I think my husband might start to get a tiny bit jealous." She winked at him and he gave her a smile as he left her and Christian in the room.

Taking Sawyer's seat, Christian looked at his wife and pointed to the door with questions balancing on his lips, "What was going on here in?"

Ana rolled her eyes at her Mr. Mercurial and tilted her head at him, "Jealous?"

"You're getting a little close with him," Christian told Ana, his tone tightly constricted in his throat. He finally looked at her, forgetting her sudden eye roll, "Want to explain?"

Sitting up, Ana felt agitated by her husband's accusatory tone. "I'm over eight months pregnant and you're acting like I'm sleeping with my bodyguard," She said with an exasperated tone. "Are you for real, Christian?"

"Well you've obviously got a secret with him, Ana and look at you. He was practically all over you!" Christian exclaimed with an aggressive note to his tone. "So tell me, Anastasia, what is going on here now between the two of you?"

"I'm not going to deal with this," Ana shook her head and then slowly pushed herself up and off of the chair. She wished she was faster because she wanted to avoid an argument but it wasn't happening. "I shouldn't have to defend my every _friendship _to my husband who I love and wouldn't dream of even hurting. We thought we were over this after the Taiwan dilemma, but clearly we're still working on some insecurities." Leaning down, Ana watched him intently, "One's might I add I rid myself of the moment you apologised and grovelled. Why would I go through that hell again, Christian? Why would I want to risk losing you all over again?" She saw him remain silent, "I'll leave to you think it over, Husband," She patted his cheek and left, her anger still blaring, but she knew her stress would only trigger another episode and she was not about to let that happen.

So she walked away.

She left her husband in the library and went to leave, knowing her husband was following her as soon as she left the room entirely.

Christian grabbed Ana and spun her around, "You'll tell me now, Anastasia. I'm tired and work is getting more and more stressful the more your due date gets closer so don't mess me around because I am not in the mood for it."

"Just get off me," Ana replied and tried to wrench her arm out of her husband's grip

"I deserve an explanation," Christian managed, his jealous fury going into overdrive.

Shaking her head at him, she released an angry, disbelieving laugh. "I thought better of you, Christian. I thought you knew me, and I don't care if you're stressing over work or the baby and you're tired because believe it or not so am I! For totally different reasons I know, but they still affect us all in the same way. Don't begin to think you're special." Ana was not prepared to back down, "What Sawyer and I were discussing stays between Sawyer and I until he decides he wants it public knowledge. Accept that, Christian, or sleep alone tonight."

"Mr. Grey, I can explain," Sawyer cut into the argument, being met with Christian's emblazoned gaze and Ana's angered tearful expression.

"Luke," Ana cut in, "You don't have to explain anything to my husband. He needs to learn to grow the hell up and stop with his jealous fuelled temper tantrums." Turning to Christian, she narrowed her eyes on him, then using her right index finger she pushed into his chest, "You need to grow up, Christian. Sawyer has done nothing wrong and he should never have to explain himself to you!"

"He's my security!" Christian fought back.

"And I'm your wife! And I know you hate secrets, Christian, but it took you time to share a hell of a lot with me, so understand this from that point of view, please," She tried, but she could see she wasn't going to win this and all she could feel was herself getting worked up. _God help her Fifty!_ "I'm going upstairs to chill out. If I were you, don't come up unless you've calmed down. I don't fancy baby scares or early labour because of this," She motioned to them all and then left the two men, noticing Sawyer excusing himself immediately.

Storming up to the bedroom, Ana let out an almost scream as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Even now, so long after they met, Christian was still the same man and his drive for control and Ana's independence and need to disobey still caused them to come at loggerheads.

Slumping down onto the bed, she just stared forward knowing the footsteps coming up the hallway were her husband's and she just couldn't work out if he was going to look for another fight or let it go.

"You best be calm," Ana managed to ay as the door pushed open. "If you're not I'd walk backwards."

Christian still entered sheepishly, regardless of that comment, "I don't want to argue with you, Ana, okay? I'm sorry for my behaviour, but I got jealous seeing him doing what I'm supposed to do and you discussing something important and then just clamed up when I go there."

Ana could see how this looked, because she would be hurt too, but she respected Sawyer and for that reason, Christian had to wait.

"Why can't you just understand that what Sawyer has shared with me is personal?" Ana asked, her tone softening down as she lost the will to argue with me now. She did not want her life to be like this, not when she was nearing the end of her pregnancy.

"I just need to know," Christian whispered as he went towards her.

"When the time's right you'll know," She responded with a sigh in her tone, still holding his gaze. "Can you please now give me that?"

He nodded, "That's all I'm going to get isn't it?" He asked her knowingly.

"Yes, now kiss me and lose that jealous behaviour," Ana retorted and knew the argument was over the moment Christian had her pinned against the mattress and was kissing her senseless.

Not even missing out the apology this time.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Two days," Ana whispered as she crept up behind her best friend. She smiled as Kate spun around and wrapped her arms around her. "Not too tight, Kavanagh!"

"I'm petrified!" Kate exclaimed with a jittery tone.

Ana thought about the imminent wedding and Kate's nerves and felt guilt wash over her. She knew that Kate was panicking about the baby and her wedding nerves were only getting worse and worse. Ana now felt like she was just piling on the worries for her best friends, but she also knew it was too late to go back on her claim.

So all she could do was make it better.

"I have nearly two weeks to burst, Blip is hanging in there for _you_," Ana mentioned to her best friend as Kate stuck around with her whilst the men circulated whilst Grace made sure everything was going right and Mia sat with a group of friend's for a moment. "Your wedding is the highlight of this pregnancy."

"That's your opinion," Kate retorted, "Mine is the birth." She laughed as Ana winced at the thought, "You cannot still be scared! My big strong Ana!"

"I'll take some drugs with that birth," Ana winked at her friend. "Can we go and sit down? My feet are killing me."

"And waste that dress?" Kate said as she looked down at the bejewelled midnight blue floor length maternity gown that looked divine on the curves of Ana's fuller figure.

Ana shot her look, "I've stood for hours circulating with Christian, having photos taken and now I am worn out and starving."

"Let's go then," Kate sympathised and sought out their two main men. "Elliot! Christian! We'll meet you down in the tent. We're going to find out table," Kate told them as they approached once their names were called.

"You okay, Baby?" Christian asked and Ana nodded, only just being able to get that in as her best friend dragged her down to the main hall that had been set up for the event.

It was hours later, once food was served and consequently devoured that Kate and Ana were midst conversation, ignoring the fact that they were at any form of high class function. It just seemed like every conversation they had always resulted in them getting a little too involved.

Not that either complained.

"Don't you remember me?" Ana asked with a laugh, "I was an absolute mess hours before my wedding and then just before it I nearly hyperventilated." Looking to Kate, Ana laughed a little harder, "And to top it all, you slapped me."

"It was a hard slap too," Kate agreed with a little giggle remembering the red mark she had left on Ana's face. "Hurt my hand."

"Hurt my face," Ana quipped entertained by the memory. "I don't mind slapping you like that Sunday," Ana commented with a smile. "It'll be my pleasure actually."

"I'm sure it will be," Kate commented as she sat and imagined just how hard payback would arrive.

Reaching for her glass, Ana saw it was empty and just placed it back down, looking around for a waiter. She was beyond thirsty and every waiter or waitress seemed to bypass their table.

"Ana, would you like me to get you a drink?" Sawyer asked stepping in diligently. "I don't mind."

"Just some water please, Sawyer. Thank you," She said and handed him the empty glass. She smiled as he gave her his trademark wink - the one gesture he saved for her alone.

"Is there something on between you two that I should know about?" Kate asked intrigued, "You seem mighty close lately.

Rolling her eyes, Ana caved, "He's gay," Ana whispered to her best friend as Sawyer disappeared to get her a drink. Whipping her head round to face Kate again, she put her finger to her lips, "But don't tell anyone, not until Christian knows. I just needed to share with someone and if I can't share with you, who can I?"

"But he's so hot," Kate mused, her tone a little lost. "It's so not fair! The good ones are always gay!"

"Are you pouting?" Ana asked her best friend. "You're marrying one of the most handsome men I have ever met and you're complaining that my security personnel is gay?"

"Have you never ever had a dirty thought about your security, Steele?" Kate asked, raising an eye brow to aid her quizzical comment. "I mean, look at Sawyer!"

Ana had to laugh. No one would know how much tonight meant to her. Being ready to burst with the newest Grey baby apparently meant that people were expecting her to be wrapped in bubble wrap and not able to touch a thing. However, Ana was too stubborn for her own good. She would rather sit around and laugh with her best friend, her husband, her family than sit at home and know she was missing out.

"I actually never have," Ana managed to tell her friend seriously. "I mean, I could have, but why would I?" Ana then let a wicked smile take over, "I have Christian. He fulfils every dirty fantasy I could possibly have."

Kate nodded and looked at their two men as they stood together, "I shouldn't be so stupid. The _contract_ after all expresses it all."

"Really, Kavanagh?!" Ana exclaimed, "You're going to bring that up now?"

"I'm still curious," Kate motioned with a shrug. "Sue me."

"I could and you know I'd win," Ana smirked at her best friend. "After all, Christian Grey only uses the best."

Kate laughed, "What can't money buy?" Kate asked looking to Ana instead of at Elliot and Christian. "I mean you two have everything. There has to be something money can't buy."

"His jealous nature," Ana mused, "It definitely doesn't buy a cap on that. He still gets really jealous." Looking to her left she saw Kate's gaze tell her she was prodding for more. "He thought, or well I guess, he still thinks Sawyer and I are sleeping together."

"That's why he's being so cold with him tonight?" Kate gasped almost a little horrified.

"Three day cold shoulder treatment so far," Ana responded nonchalantly, feeling a rush of guilt again for Sawyer being mistreated by Christian. "Because I know Sawyer's gay and I won't tell him the real truth."

"So when will Christian learn this new minor detail?" Kate asked back, intrigued to see this happen, hoping she would be around for it to happen.

"Erm," Ana bit her lip, "Let's say when he's more than a little distracted." The pair giggled and Ana noticed her husband motion to Elliot that they should head back, his right hand pointing to them. "I think we best stop this conversation and enjoy our men."

"Exactly how I like them," Kate jokingly mused, "_Straight_."

Ana just swatted her friend's arm with the back of her hand as Christian and Elliot reclaimed their seats at the table. It seemed they both loved close calls lately.

Hours later, Ana could tell her insatiable husband was back as he became very hands on and needy of her wanting body regardless of her waning energy. Deciding to give a little and enjoy the energy she did have she played along. Right into his hand.

"C'mon, Baby," Ana said wrapping her arms around Christian's neck, "Last time I checked, the kitchen was free." She gave him a seductive smile, her eyes searching him, speaking more words than she actually had.

"Lead the way, Mrs. Grey," Christian commented, looking around to make sure no one was searching for me them and allowed his wife to drag him to the sanctuary of the kitchen of his parents' house.

Ana had to stop dead in her tracks as she made it to the doorway, her hand going to her stomach, her teeth clenching down on her lip nervously, "_Well fuck_."


	41. Comical Strength

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I apologise for no update last night! I'm really ill right now and when I got home from work, I just couldn't get the energy to update. You're lucky to see one today as well =) Yesterday morning, my cat had knocked a drink onto my laptop temporary killing it so you might not have seen any form of update had drying it out not worked! Thankfully we're back in action ;)_

_Thanks for the response as always! Enjoy this... A lot of you speculated, and a lot of you were wrong... For now at least! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-One_

* * *

Christian frowned as his wife froze; he was even more confused when she started to laugh. He had no idea what she was laughing at, but he could feel the atmosphere changing around him. He knew something was going to happen, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing in up anticipation.

"Oh, this is comical," Ana giggled as she stepped into the kitchen and found Gia and Elena together. Immediately Gia excused herself and Ana found herself face to face with Elena. "Last time we were here you were platinum blonde and now look, you're mousy brown."

Elena span around on her Jimmy Choo's, her smile magnifying, "Oh Ana! Christian!"

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Christian asked in disgust, this evening was slowly getting ruined. "You have no business being here."

"Ah, on the contrary, Christian, I am still a beneficiary in quite a few fundraising and charitable organisation and so I have just as much right as any to be here," She smiled and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "I heard _men_ like brunettes better, Ana," Elena made the remark directed at Ana, making sure she got the unspoken connotation that by men she meant Christian. As she smirked, she let her eyes roam over Ana in an ill manner, as if mentally criticising her outfit for the night. "So heavily pregnant is now the look for these events is it? They'll let anyone in to these functions in any state it seems," Elena's voice filled the air before penetrating into Ana's senses. "However, I never thought there would be a day I would see you this unattractive, but here we are."

Christian went to step in, to take control of this situation, but Ana put her arm out to stop him, allowing Elena to continue on with whatever she so wanted to say. Ana was scared of this confrontation, if anything it would just make this night even better because Ana would have the final say and for once, she might actually get that hit once and for all.

"I mean you're looking a little fat, Anastasia, and I'm pretty sure you're just riddled with stretch marks and been off sex for months now," Elena told Ana with a smirk riddled with her malice. Elena looked like a woman that had nothing to lose, but had every reason to keep her reputation and mean streak alive.

Ana laughed at the irony, "Didn't you know sex is actually advised when pregnant?" She asked with a thick, steady smirk on her face. "He rarely lets me go, Elena. He becomes so alive when we make love." Ana spoke with such an animated tone that she intensified the moment and the memories with her voice. "You'd know just how sexual my husband can be seeing as you had him first," Ana continued to go on with a merry tone.

Christian shifted uncomfortably on his feet, he wanted to just step in and take over, but Ana was holding strong. There were no signs of tears, of her breaking soon. Yet again, Christian was hit full throttle with just how strong his wife had become in the time they had met one another. This strength just made him love her more and made him even prouder to know she was all his.

He didn't even calm when Sawyer stepped in by Ana's side and Mia entered the kitchen with Grace. He was striving for control to whip Elena into shape and get her to just disappear entirely. However, watching Ana he could see how much fun she was finally getting at giving Elena a dose of her own medicine.

Scrunching her nose up in delight, Ana took a step towards Elena, "You see, Elena, I don't care if you had him first or if you made love to him first, or if you even dug your claws into him first. The past doesn't always make the future, and let's see what's happened to prove that shall we?" Ana asked with a bite to her tone, "You repeatedly made snide remarks at me and even though Christian ran to you when we first found out about the baby, he was physically repulsed by what you two did, and since then he gave you the benefit of the doubt for you to continual cause trouble. Now look at you, financially ruined and running on childish digs and getting your kicks out of bullying _poor, defensively_ pregnant women," Ana's last comment came with such sarcasm a few people – Christian, Sawyer and the Grey's included – to laugh. "You might be at a charity event, but the only lowly charity case I see here is you."

Elena gave an uncomfortable chuckle, trying her hardest to rid the tears clawing at her throat. This wasn't right in her eyes, Elena Lincoln never lost. Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes some, "Christian never picks women like you, he goes for women who will listen and _comply_ to his every word. That's why this won't last forever. You're too disobedient and courageous to keep his attention for long. He likes them weak so he can be the domineering one. Weak, subservient, docile, quiet, and non-argumentative women. I actually thought I saw that in you." She leaned in, ready to whisper, "You were quite the submissive then. One that questioned absolutely everything as though you would lose it at any given moment. Maybe you should keep that sentiment so when the other foot actually does drop you'll be ready for it."

Ana laughed, ignoring part of her comments, Ana spoke lowly, "Oh, I was also quite insecure. You forgot to name that one."

Elena's lips parted at Ana's recognition of her own negative behaviour.

"A few months ago, I was in a horrible head space and I panicked about everything, but right now, I'm not panicking. Oh no, Elena, I'm very controlled and happy in my marriage, and if Christian dare stray, he'll know exactly how I'll react. I'm not some push over like you assumed I was. You mess with me, I'll mess with you worse, do I make myself clear?" Ana asked and Elena remained stunned into her silence. "Do I, Elena?"

Elena nodded and Ana smiled brightly.

"Enjoy your evening, Ms. Lincoln, I hope to not see you around," Ana excused herself and turned back to Christian. "I think you were going to circulate, Mr. Grey."

"You okay?" He asked, worried about the stress on her body, but he could see she was holding her own and that she loving the adrenaline pumping her veins. "You love the control don't you?"

Ana giggled and nodded, "It's amazing," She joked. "Now, you have people to please, Mrs. Grey."

"I'll do it with my wife on my arm," Christian said ignoring Elena entirely and put his arm out for his wife to take. There was nothing he wanted to say to Elena that he couldn't show her himself. Taking his wife into the main room, he left his proud looking family and began the duty of showing his wife off.

As he came to a previous business associate, Christian put his arm around to Ana's lower back, "Tyler, it's so good to see you again." Christian said as he grabbed the man's attention and quickly shook his hand. "Tyler, my wife, Ana," Christian introduced with a smirk. "Ana, this is Tyler Donaldson; we have business with him in New York."

"Lovely to meet you," The tanned green eyed rich God spoke to her. "We had heard that you had finally settled down and were making a family, Grey. I just didn't realise your wife would be this stunning." He watched Ana blush, "Still an attractive lady and almost ready to drop by the looks."

Christian proudly put his hand to her bump and smiled, "Two weeks and we'll be welcoming the next best CEO," He quipped with a chuckle that made Tyler nod his head and laugh for added agreement. "It seems we might be doing business together sometime in the future," Christian turned into his professional CEO self.

"Excuse me," Ana apologised as she heard shouting in the background. She gave Christian a kiss on the cheek and then left him with Tyler promising to be back soon.

Ana was drawn back to the kitchen as Elena went for Grace. Knowing that Grace wasn't Elena's biggest fan, Ana couldn't just be a bystander in whatever venom Elena would inject into the air in order to work out her frustration that her life was in ruins.

What she heard erupted icy fury through her veins as anger took over so prominently and so quickly.

"You're not a real mother; all three of your children are adopted!" Elena spat out at Grace. "You wouldn't know real family. You couldn't even have your own so you had to take other peoples. You're living a fantasy, Grace. What will you do when they go searching for their real life?"

Ana cut in, she had heard Grace keep her side, but Ana wasn't about to let her do it alone, "Why would they go searching when their real life is here with her and Carrick - their _parents_. Family isn't always about biology and DNA; it's not about who brings them into this world, but who brings them up in it. Grace and Carrick are the best damn parents ever. They love and support and cherish their children and, for all intent and purposes, are their parents."

"What about your baby? That claim seems void if you ask me," Elena commented and pointed to her baby. "We'll see who's bringing up baby Grey in twenty years time."

Ana smirked, her hand rubbing her bump, "Baby Grey will have the best of both worlds and the love of grandparents that saved their daddy and family from a fate worse than death. In twenty years time I will still be loving my husband, _all_ of my children and my entire family."

"If this life hasn't killed you that is," Elena spoke with glee riddled malevolence and her eyes glinted with hell given mischievousness.

"You think you know fucking everything, Elena, but you have absolutely no clue about anything that involves stepping outside of your little bubble. Wake up and smell the roses, Elena and see the world for what it is." Ana coursed her hand over the side of her bump as an uncomfortable sensation spread.

Noticing, Grace stepped in, "Ana, I think you need to slow yourself for tonight. Think of the baby," Grace tried, her tone softening when it came to her daughter-in-law. "Think of that and your blood pressure."

"No," Ana fought back and then turned her gaze to Elena, her eyes morphing into the deadliest of glares. "You wouldn't know family if it came and bit you on the arse, Elena. You take everything for fucking granted and think that you'll always get your own way. That's why you're lonely and barren. You don't have the capacity in your heart to love anyone in any way. That's not how life should be lived! Wake up and realise that before it's too late."

She never even gave Elena a chance to speak up as she continued on with her anger fuelled triad. Ana had just found and stepped beyond her breaking point.

"Maybe you need to find a man who will give you a heart and you'll stop trying to ruin my life!" Ana yelled, her frustration coming out in this huge amount. "Christian is not the same man. That life you gave him doesn't rule him. He is his own person and he loves his life. I know that for certain. You need to see that and move on and be as happy as I am, Elena. Just realise that Christian isn't for you." Ana settled into her final argument, not wanting to shout and yell as the baby became restless, "I'm the one that loves him and he loves me. Elena, see that for what it fucking is and not what you want to see."

"Well it appears no one will have a heart as big as Anastasia Grey," Elena chided loudly as Christian came back into the room and his security team kept everyone focused on the event of the night and not the event happening in the kitchen. "By the looks of it you've got enough heart to love that demon child when it's born," Elena finally sunk her teeth in, not prepared to lose her reigning title of Queen Bee. "He'll run especially from his responsibilities when it gets too much for him to cope with. He'll run from loving you and building this pathetic idealism to fuck with your mind. Christian isn't a man that sticks with one thing forever. He's a man; he'll change his mind when he wants to and you'll be left penniless, single and riddled with the woes of bringing up a baby by yourself."

Ana felt herself snap mentally then. All of the nit picking and the animosity that she never got the chance to absolve herself came out. Raising her hand, no one stood a chance to stop Ana as her clenched fist slammed into Elena's almost porcelain like skin, marring instantly. _Thank the lord for Ray and he's upbringing! _Ana's subconscious barked as Elena tried to steady herself against the counter top. Her bearings lost, her mind reeling in shock.

"Don't mess with my family," Ana snarled, enraged at the audacity of Elena's bitchy reign. "You should learn the first time I warn you. You laughed at me for never being able to take you down, but you see you never mess with a woman crazy on baby hormones. You'll never win. Now I'm going to go and enjoy this evening and then when I go home I'll probably enjoy some sex with my husband and soon I'll enjoy making Christian's life complete." Ana felt almost smug as she spoke, "If I were you, I'd keep my eyes peeled for what the future holds."

Punching the Bitch Troll round the face was one of the best therapies Ana could have been given.

However, it seemed that the stress and excitement combined had caused the baby to react.

Looking at her husband as he stood with the same smug, proud grin, Ana wanted to smile, to say something, to launch into his arm and devilishly kiss him, but didn't find the time. She didn't need to utter a word for him to know her water's had just broken.

Slapping Elena was obviously not the best therapy for Baby Grey.


	42. Laboured Labour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So yeah I'm still ill, but you still get an update – good thing about being ill? My muse seems to cooperate! Thank you for the response and I realise a lot of you had a lot of differing opinions on Elena, but hey, I don't plan these things, they practically write themselves! However, I hope this doesn't ruin you and you continue to enjoy whatever rolls out with this story =)_

_I'm too ill to care about mistakes – again with that excuse, but I can't help it right now in life =) I hope you continue to enjoy whatever though!_

_Some of this is_ loosely_ similar to the book here =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Two_

* * *

Ana started to laugh. It was almost a drunken sounded laugh and it took everyone by surprise. She was in labour, at a benefit and to top it all her waters had just broken all over Elena's expensive Jimmy Choo's.

Could there be a better version of unintentional revenge? _Nah!_ Ana's subconscious sneered as her and Ana's inner Goddess rolled around in hysterics on the floor.

Looking to her husband, Ana suddenly saw the seriousness of the situation and as her stomach constricted she couldn't believe it was happening here. Not only were there lots of wealthy people here schmoozing, but not even two days from now was her best friend and brother-in-law's wedding and to top it all, in front of Elena. Oh, and the baby was arriving just under a week and half early.

"I can't be in labour," Ana panted as the pain cascaded across the entire width of her stomach. "It's early," She tried to let her panic phase out, but that combined with her humour at the irony of this moment seem to not mix well together. "Christian," She panted as the pain died down and she was able to stand a little straighter.

"Baby, it might be early, but it's happening now," Christian soothed her, his hand going to wrap around her body to strengthen her stand. "We got to get you to the hospital, Mrs. Grey."

Ana shook her head in utter disbelief; she was full denial at that moment. "Kate and Elliot are getting married Sunday. I promised I would be there. I can't go back on that promise, Christian. I promised her I'd slap her," Ana fretted and when Christian laughed, Ana melted into a smile. "Pay back needs to be mine."

"Ana, Sweetie, we need to get you seated while we get an ambulance," Grace soothed, her inner doctor worrying about what Ana's blood pressure would do during the labour and consequential birth. "You're not getting contractions too quickly so we don't have to rush you just yet, but we do need to keep you calm."

"I need Kate," Ana said as she tried to down play her panic from manifesting. "And I need people to stop staring at me like I'm some animal in the zoo! Haven't you seen a woman in labour before?" She bellowed, her arms flying into the air in frustration as more and more people came to hover around and see the show.

Getting sat at the kitchen table that was in the room, Ana ran her hand over her bump, wondering just how long she would have to put up with contractions for – one, so far, was enough!

"Baby, I've never seen a woman in labour before so I'm sure you're the first for a lot of people here," Christian teased as he pulled up his trouser legs a little so he could crouch down in front of her. "But you need to remember everything from the classes."

"I should hope I fucking remember," Ana commented, "They cost enough!" Ana looked to see the Grey's escorting people out and she whimpered, "I need Kate, Christian. I need her to forgive me."

"I'll go and get her," Christian commented, ready to stand up.

"No!" Ana yelled desperately, "Don't leave me. Please, Christian, don't go."

Christian sighed worried about what to do, "Hang on a moment," He said and kissed her forehead and moved to the door, staying close. "Elliot, get Kate now." He then resumed his spot by Ana, "How you feeling?"

Looking to her husband, Ana felt the flurry of every emotion wash around her system, "It's not too early is it?" She asked him, "I didn't harm our baby by being a raving lunatic did I, Christian? I was just so angry at seeing her here and with my hair colour that I snapped. I'm sorry."

"Baby, if this baby wanted to come tonight, this baby would have come tonight whatever," He moved in then, cupping her face in his hand and smirked. "Let's just say, Elena helped us get that one kick to showing the world how complete our life is."

Ana laughed at that, but her nerves got her as Grace shouted out. "Kate watch where you're stepping," Grace suddenly spoke up and gained everyone's attention. "Elliot close and lock that door until we can get cleaned up and until all of the guests are gone."

Looking up, Ana felt her nerves break as her best friend rushed into the room. "Kate," Ana managed as a contraction ripped through her stomach and caught her mid name call. "Shit," She swore as her hands squeeze Christian's and her head fell to his chest. "What the fuck did I let you do to me?" She asked as she pulled so much with the contraction his shirt split open and two of the buttons flew off.

"What did _we_ do to you, you mean," Christian corrected her. He knew from other fathers that he had met at the classes that warned him she would blame him, but as soon as the baby was born all would be forgiven.

"No! You, this is all your doing, Christian," She groaned and began to relax.

Dropping to her side, Kate waited for Ana to relax again before she said a thing. "Steele, we need to get to the hospital! Your husband has been going on about meeting this child for too long that I want to see it happen now!" She joked to lighten the mood and keep Ana calm.

"Wanna know something funny?" Ana breathed, her head resting on Christian's shoulder as he held her. She saw Kate nod, "Little Blip got their go on Elena too tonight."

Christian laughed as that.

"I heard you punched her, Steele," Kate laughed, but she was frowning, "And I missed it."

"You missed her water's breaking over Elena's shoes," Christian added on as he pulled back from Ana and looked at her. "You're looking really flushed." Christian commented on how pale Ana had gotten. "You're contractions are almost half an hour apart, Baby, but I think it's best we got you to the hospital."

"They've rang for an ambulance," Mia said as she came in with Sawyer, "But we think it might be easier to take you ourselves." She was trying not to jump up and down on the spot as her excitement just manifested.

"We've brought the car around to the front of the house for you, Mr. Grey." Sawyer spoke up, disregarding Christian's sudden hatred for him and took Ana's welfare into priority. "I think we would be quicker than the ambulance."

"Go away Sawyer and get Taylor," Christian pushed Ana's detail away only wanting to get someone who didn't seem to have a love interest in his wife.

"Christian," Ana scolded him, hitting him hard to the chest. "Back down and leave him alone. You're just being spiteful now."

"You've got a secret with him and I want to know what it is. Until I know I'll be as spiteful as I fucking want to be," Christian said back, thinking he would get his own way.

"Fine, then Kate and Grace can take me to the hospital," Ana told him and tapered her eyes into a deadly glare, "Back down and think of me and the baby, Christian."

As she settled again, Ana had to admit she didn't feel great and with this being her first time, Ana didn't know if this was just labour or this was her body being malicious and back firing on her because it had the pure chance to do so.

"I'm not happy about waiting on an ambulance," Grace said just by looking at Ana the moment she came in to assess the situation.

"Fine, we're going now then," Christian said and scooped his wife up, not giving her the option to stand and walk herself. He was taking full control of this system just to satisfy himself. He carried her out to the waiting car and placed her in gently, kissing her as he did so.

Running around to the other side he climbed in and Taylor shut the door behind him as Sawyer sat in the driver's side – his eyes firmly fixed on Ana with escalating concern.

"Do you want me to wait, Ana?" Sawyer asked as Ana's face began to screw up a little with pain and her hand gripped the back of the chair.

"Just fucking drive, Sawyer," Christian muttered as a contraction made itself evident and he stepped in and allowed Ana to grip the shit out of his hand once more.

Releasing his hand and grabbing her husband by the collar of his shirt mid contraction, Ana gritted her teeth, "Sawyer," She breathed, "Is fucking gay, Christian!"

"Oh," Christian managed as his wife kept her death grip on his collar. His eyes did widen some at that claim and now he knew the secret he realised what an idiot he was.

"Yes _oh_," Ana whispered through gritted teeth. Her tone loosening as the pain began to unwrap itself from her stomach. "Now accept it and start being nice to him again. He's done nothing wrong. You've got more chance of catching him in my heels than in me."

Christian, looking forward, frowned with guilt. That was it? That was the big secret between Ana and her personal guard? Christian didn't think he would be this happy over someone being gay, but knowing that the threat was gone, Christian relaxed. Well, on that aspect of life. "I'm sorry, Sawyer," Christian apologised.

"We have more important things to worry about," Sawyer forgave with a smile as he put his foot down on the gas as they set off for the hospital.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Names off limit are Elena and Leila for sure," Ana joked with Kate who nodded and giggled. Ana suddenly sighed, "I can't think of a perfect girl's name that I want."

"I thought we said Teddy for a boy," Christian spoke from the door as he came back from updating everyone.

"Mm," Ana mused, "Theodore. My little Teddy." _It feels right to say, Ana._

"I think we need to give you father a little honorary title for being so strong and coming back to us after that crash. Showing where his little girl got it for," Christian didn't look to Kate, but just focused on Ana, "Theodore _Raymond_ Grey."

"He'll like that. I love that," Ana smiled at thought and coughed dryly. "God, I'm so thirsty."

"I'll go and get some ice chips, Baby," Christian commented and turned to Kate, "And my brother needs some assistance with the wedding cancelling." He then left the room leaving Ana with a passionately delivered kiss to her lips.

Looking to Kate, Ana felt her eyes water, "I'm sorry," She whispered. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I so wanted you to get married tomorrow, Kate."

Kate hit Ana gently, "Sometimes life throws us curve balls and meeting my niece or nephew is a worth it excuse to postpone my wedding," Kate kissed her cheek and smiled. "You just work on making me an aunty real soon and we'll call it quits," She got up to leave, "Until the wedding that is." She then left, knowing Christian was just outside the door.

Even though she laughed, Ana felt awful.

"How you doing, Baby?" Christian asked as he came back into the room with a cup full of ice chips. He could see she was exhausted and was just in need of sleeping, but between the medical staff and family coming in and out that so hadn't happened.

"This is long," Ana quipped and even though he had been ten hours since her water had broken she still had a glint in her eyes. "Much like other things I have experienced," She said and let her head lull to the side as her gaze just graced over him.

"Are you propositioning me, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked as he placed himself on the side of her bed. He chuckled as she nodded her head, "And you call me the insatiable one."

"I learnt from you. They say sex helps labour along," Ana grinned at him and winked at him. Seeing it failed, she attempted the guilt trip route. "Plus you did this to me, I deserve relief," Ana pouted at him.

"You have relief," Christian sat and flicked the tubing looping out from her hand, "It's called _pain relief_."

She swatted him and shifted to get comfortable and turned to look at him, "Can you get me Sawyer? If you won't relieve me, I'll find distractions elsewhere," She saw the apprehensive glare take over Christian's eyes and she took his hand in hers for reassurance. "It's his birthday, Christian. I wanted to say happy birthday, not jump his bones."

"Okay," Christian relented and kissed his wife's forehead before getting up and leaving the room quickly.

Ana said and waited, her hands caressing her bump. In the hours that they had been here, Christian had her in the best private delivery suite possible, had jumped up security for the arrival of their baby and had watched her husband get more anxious at waiting this long.

"You're looking exhausted," Sawyer commented from the doorway. Christian had come out already and told him to come down and he had listened. However, after the crash, he had a real problem of seeing Ana in a hospital bed – for whatever reason.

"You should try this one day, it's the perfect excuse to sleep for days after," Ana joked, lightening the mood enough for him to step into the room and up to her bed. "Happy birthday," Ana spoke, her tone dripping with tiredness, but her smile was whole and bright. "I was going to give your present when we got home after the fundraiser, but I think you'll have to wait now."

"Happy birthday, Sawyer," Christian commented as he entered the room looking tenser than before

"Seems you might well share a birthday with the newest Grey addition," Ana joked and would have laughed had a contraction not ceased her body and she near enough broke Christian's hand all over again. She looked at her husband as she worked her way through the contraction, breathing through the oncoming exhaustion, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He deflected quickly. "We have more important things right now than _that _to focus on."

"Christian," Ana breathed; she was in no mind set to take his bullshit. "Tell me now, or not even Taylor will be able to help you. I have been in labour for over ten excruciating hours and I am not prepared to take your closing me off bullshit right now. I will break your hand with the next contraction."

Gulping, Christian knew how serious his wife was. After all, he had been the one that had almost had every bone in his hands squeezed out with how fiercely she had to grip to get any form of relief with this labour.

"Elena wasn't on the guest list," He ground out, his veins on his neck pulsating with his aggression as he tried to fight it down. "There's CCTV footage of her coming in with the catering company," He finished, "The bitch was there waiting all along. Just waiting for her opportunity to slip in and trick us all."

"Well then I'm glad I soaked her," Ana joked, too tired to get worked up over this right now. Her baby was her importance, not Elena Lincoln – _Mrs. Robinson_. Her anger could erupt over it once Little Blip was welcomed into this world.

When they stopped being a stubborn little baby that was!

Christian did laugh tensely and took her hands, "I'm going to kill her next time she comes near us."

"Sir, if I could?" Sawyer broke in and saw Christian just nod. "I will make it my top priority that no one but family and authorised doctors will come into this room, Sir," Sawyer said as he took on his harden exterior. "I will limit anyone from getting near Ana, the baby when it's born and yourself until your say so."

"Thank you, Sawyer," Christian said appreciatively. "Can you go and warn Taylor and the others that are standing security here? I want a step up at the house too. I want the security system there heightened. I want no one being able to get in."

"Was going to anyway, Sir," Sawyer said and left the room, not before giving Ana a reassuring smile.

As he left, Ana shot her husband an all knowing look that broke the tension of the situation a little more.

Christian knew why Luke Sawyer was the best bodyguard for his wife – he held Ana's life as a priority and now he could see that that priority was spreading onto Little Blip and Christian, himself.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

After waiting another few hours at Ana's request, Christian finally pulled rank and took matters into his own hands. He had sat with Ana through every contraction and had just watched her lose more and more lucidity. He worried when the gap between her contraction started to lengthen and she was beginning to feel unwell and uncomfortable.

Now at eighteen hours, Christian found his breaking point.

"Ana," Dr. Greene said unimpressed as she looked at the new readings of Ana's contractions, "Your contractions are slowing down more and more by the hour even though we've given you Pitocin to help move the labour along." She looked up at Ana, "From my point of view I think it's time to take you down for a C-section and fast."

"Thank fuck," Christian sighed. Having watched Ana get more and more tired as the hours passed he was relieved to see this turn of events, to see a highly paid doctor finally take charge.

Ana was too tired to argue at that moment, only listen.

"Your blood pressure is beginning to get alarmingly high for my liking and the baby is now starting to show distress," Dr. Greene shared what she had found from her newest check up. "Ana, I thought the drugs and monitoring would be fine, but now I'm really not too sure. Your body is exhausting itself and if we don't work fast there is a greater list of complications for both you and the baby."

"Baby, listen to her," Christian said with growing urgency in his tone. He was helpless to her and control was long gone. "Why wasn't this decided before it got to this fucking point? Before you realised my wife and child were in danger?"

"Christian, quiet," Ana whispered and took his hand. Everything was a blur, but her stubbornness remained in its place. "I wanted to do this myself. I want to push the baby out myself."

"Ana, please," Dr. Greene tried, "A C-Section will be safer now."

"Ana, Baby, you need to listen to the doctor. You need to do this," Christian tried, his voice wracking with sobs.

"Can I sleep then?" She asked as her exhaustion just got worse.

"Yes, baby, yes," Christian soothed her and ran a hand over her head, "Of course you can." He finished by dropping a kiss onto her head.

Nodding slightly, Ana opened her eyes again and saw how fiercely serious Dr. Greene was, "I just want to see Little Blip."

"You will, Baby, if you just let Dr. Greene do this," Christian advised her.

"Okay," Ana responded in a short, barely there nod.

"Finally," Dr. Greene managed, finally thankful her patient saw sense. "Nurse, page the anaesthesiologist." Looking to Christian and Ana, Dr. Greene took over as the professional, well paid doctor. "Ana, we're going to take you down and prep you ready to get you in the OR. We're going to need to work fast."

As the bed was moved, Ana gripped her husband's hand in the tightest grip ever –surpassing that of her contraction controlled grips – and refused to let go. Especially as the natural light that had filled her room with the mid afternoon sun morphed into one bright strip of hospital given artificial light.

"Mr. Grey, you need to go and get scrubs on whilst we prep your wife," Ana heard someone say as they pulled Christian back.

"Christian!" Ana panicked as her husband broke the contact, "Christian, I need you." Ana managed as her panic came out in fears and tears and she was taken through another set of doors this time without her husband to keep her strength up. Looking around, Ana realised she was in the OR and there were just faces upon faces of unknown people working around her to get her ready. "Christian?" She asked as the need to run erupted and a screen was put up, separating her from her thoughts and her baby.

"He's just coming in, Ana," Dr. Greene spoke up.

Ana pressed a shaky hand to her forehead as her panic became more and more prevalent. Suddenly her hand was taken away and Christian's hand wrapped around it as he reclaimed his spot by her side. She looked up at him as the tears began to fall, "I'm so scared, Christian."

"No, Baby, there's no need to be scared," He soothed her, but his own fear was erupting in his eyes. "I'm here to see you through this, I'm not leaving you."

Ana moved her other hand, the one with the IV, and covered their clasped hand. Having her husband back by her side soothed her

"I think you need to invest in some scrubs," Ana commented her eyes roaming his body tiredly and yet greedily. "I think doctors and nurses is a well underplayed role play in our lives," She quipped in a whisper, "Although ripping those off you would be more ideal than the waiting part."

"You're supposed to be clean in here, Mrs. Grey," Christian joked and Ana laughed at him. "We're in a sterile environment."

"My dirty Fifty," Ana mumbled at him, her lack of energy really showing up in her voice – or lack thereof – now.

"Ana, we're going to adjust your epidural and then we'll get underway," Dr. Greene's muffled voice came at that moment evident she had a mask on. There were moments of working, Christian holding her attention and Ana felt the tightness of a contraction come and she groaned a little through clenched teeth before settling a little more.

As a weird warmth spread downwards on her body, Ana realised that this was definitely the stronger epidural as she familiarised with how the original weak pain relief felt when she was first given it. All sensation in her legs was disappearing, as if they were no longer on her body.

"Can you feel this, Ana?" Dr. Greene asked and waited for a response.

"Feel what?" Ana asked as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over her face. Immediately her lungs began relishing the pure dose of oxygen.

"Good," Ana never did receive her answer from Dr. Greene, "Dr. Miller let's go."

Ana tried to remain calm, but she couldn't all the time Christian became tenser and more fearful. He was watching what was going on, at what was causing the weird sensation on her lower half and it worried her all the more. "I love you," Ana whispered and Christian's drawn and paled face looked back to her.

"Ana, Baby, I love you too. So much," He told her and he tried to show he was in control of his emotions, but really he was scared shitless at everything that was happening before him. This race to help his wife and his nearly born child.

Then the most magnificent noise erupted into the room. Their baby cried fitfully from somewhere behind the screen.

"Little boy!" Dr. Greene exclaimed as the cry continued and she caught Christian staring in absolute awe, the same proud daddy gaze that she had seen many times before.

He looked back at his wife, a smile on his face, "16:42, Baby," Christian whispered, "I think you won this, Mrs. Grey," Christian joked, reminding her that they had bet what time their baby would be brought into this world when they reached the thirteenth hour mark.

Ana smiled bravely for a moment, "Can I see him? I need to see him, Christian."

As Christian disappeared she heard the doctors speaking amongst themselves and now she was entirely beat, her eyes were getting heavier by the minute, but she just needed to see her son. She needed to see her husband and their son together.

"Meet your son, Mrs. Grey," Christian said as he resumed his spoke by her side, this time a small blue bundled mess in his arms. Pulling the blanket down, he allowed Ana to see their baby boy's pink face still unclean from just being pulled from his mother's womb.

"_Our_ son," Ana whispered tearfully as she reached up slowly to touch him. _He's real! He's really real! Two weeks early did him no harm. _"He's beautiful, Christian."

"He really is," Christian responded proudly.

There seemed to be a moment of calm before the storm hit and all hell broke loose upon them. "We've got bleeding," Dr. Greene announced to her surgical team, "I need suction and a clamp here."

Christian looked more panicked than ever. His attention began flicking between the doctors work and his wife as she lay before him unable to do anything to save herself.

"Give him the name we said," Ana told Christian as she began to feel weaker and weaker. Her view of her baby as he sat content in his father's arms lost focus. She had the image imprinted on the back of her eyelids – shock of dark hair, eyes closed, cries calmed – the most beautiful sight in Ana's world.

"I can't get this bleed to stop," Dr. Greene spoke worriedly as she continued to diligently work on stopping the bleed that had became significantly worse.

Suddenly, a nurse came over ready to take the baby and lead Christian out.

"Ana?" Christian asked, he had seen the trouble they were having, but with Ana losing her control on this just made him realise how severe the moment had become. "Ana, c'mon now, open your eyes for me."

"Give him that name," Ana managed once more.

_Theodore Raymond Grey. _

Ana smiled even as blackness began to swirl and obstruct her ability to see. Her breathing raced and she didn't know what to do, but to call out. "Christian," Ana gasped exhaustedly as she tried to reach out for her husband and as her husband took her hand in his she smiled weakly knowing he was there as the blackness got worse, and her vision of their newborn baby began to deteriorate.

Then both husband and son were just gone.


	43. Dying To Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I didn't leave you hanging too long ;) I will warn, there may be no update tomorrow! I'm going to be in London for the evening so when I get back I will either be too tired or too drunk – or both – to update efficiently! LOL But we'll see what happens =) _

_For now, enjoy this and know how grateful I am for the continual support =)_

_Mega sleepy update! Still ill and so I have next to no energy to be diligent with mistakes..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Three_

* * *

The only reason Christian was still breathing and not dying those infamous thousand deaths was purely because his son was placed in front of him in the nursery of the maternity unit of the hospital. He placed a hand upon the pane of glass dividing them and he watched his son open his eyes, still bundled tightly in blue.

Christian closed his eyes as a sob escaped his throat, his head falling forward so his forehead was pushed against the glass. His hair fell forward and his shoulders lost their powerful demeanour. Clenching his figures a little, Christian wished to just reunite mother and son, but all he felt was his heart propelling towards the floor waiting on the news of Ana.

Anastasia was his biggest weakness in his life now, and as he opened his eyes he was confronted with the harsh reality. His son was his second biggest weakness now. Without either of them he might as well cease to live.

What would he do if he had to bring up his son alone? _No!_ That thought would not be allowed to even enter his mind in any hell given form. Ana promised to never leave him and she was not going to give life to give up hers. He got both end of story – a wife and a son. There was no other alternative to this situation.

Staring at his son – one of his proudest accomplishments – Christian had to be strong, but seeing his baby just made him remember the way Ana had ended up giving birth, the way she had cried at the sight of their beautiful son, the way she had told him to give him his name and the way Ana had-

"Christian?" Dr, Greene's tone brought into the severity of his thoughts making him look up.

Seeing the tired looking doctor before him, Christian assumed the worse; he took a look at Teddy before looking back and asking about the fate of his wife. "Is Ana okay? Please tell she's alive."

"She's alive," Dr. Greene verified and gave him a smile. "Her blood pressure plummeted," Dr. Greene began to tell Christian with a soft tone. "She was holding strong, but the bleed wasn't stemming correctly and just as we got it, her body went into shock."

Closing his eyes, Christian sent a thank you and another prayer that Ana would remain in a positive state.

"She's in recovery at the moment, but her blood pressure levelled out perfectly for the first time in months, Mr. Grey. She's going to be exceedingly weak for a couple of days and drowsy whilst her body recuperates from the trauma, but I see no problem with her going home soon. Wednesday being the earliest discharge date I can give. She'll go home after myself and Dr. Miller are satisfied with her recovery and no time before."

"She is definitely okay right?" Christian asked

"She is," Dr. Greene reassured. "We had to give her the blood transfusion like we asked you, but she came too quicker than I expected her to, Christian. I have a lot of confidence that Ana will make a perfect recovery, it just might take a little longer than more straightforward c-sections." She told him and then smiled again, "Now I think you need to go and see your wife for yourself. It'll settle you a bit to see her."

Looking to his son, Christian felt he was torn. Did he stay with his son who was new to this world or go to his wife who was nearly lost to it?

Sensing the new dad's hesitation, Dr. Greene smiled as she readied reassurance, "A nurse will bring down your baby once Ana is settled back into her room. There he can stay, but I need to stress that Ana needs more rest than any other C-Section patient. The labour exhausted her, but that turn of events in there will really has done a number on her body."

"The baby will be no bother in the room with Ana. She'll want nothing more than for him to be with her," Christian told her adamant to that claim.

"I'll take you down and once you're in with Ana I'll talk to the nurse about monitoring Ana closer so we can get her up to her own room sooner and she had settle into her recovery better." Dr. Greene stepped back, showing her willingness to lead him from the nursery window and to Ana's bedside. "You might want to tell your family of what happened as well," Dr. Greene commented, having seen the Grey family and co. sat out in the waiting room as they had for the hours before the delivery of their newest family member.

"Once I've seen my wife I will," Christian murmured and just followed Dr. Greene to the recovery suite in this wing of the hospital, his hands wringing together with anticipation to just kiss his wife.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Seeing his wife was the empirical evidence he needed to believe Dr. Greene. It was both the best and worse sight he had ever seen. As much as he couldn't wait to kiss her and rouse her from her restful slumber, he was shocked at how pale she had become as an effect of the operation. She looked so small and weak and as though she was ill rather than just entering motherhood.

_Motherhood_. That one word stirred so many reactions in him that it spurred him on. It might have almost taken her, but he was sure once she had a hold of their son, she would pick up and go from strength to strength.

"I don't like you so quiet," Ana's voice reverberated into the room, and although it was quiet it did drown out the bleeping of the heart monitor that Ana was hooked up to. Her eyes slowly opened and she tiredly looked at him, "You're only quiet when you're calculating something, Mr. Grey."

Christian let out a nervous chuckle.

"Are you calculating?" She persisted to ask, her voice dry and still low in volume, but to Christian it was heaven sent.

"No, Mrs. Grey," Christian suddenly breathed, losing his tense and anxious pose and he went to her side, grabbing her hand. "Only calculating the ways I can tell you I love you for what you've brought into our lives."

"He's okay?" Ana asked, her breathing hitching as she remembered her first encounter with her little Theodore. "I heard him cry and I saw you holding him and the-" Ana paused as the hazy memory wrapped around her conscious, "What happened in there?"

Sitting gingerly down on the bed, Christian was mindful to not stir any added pain in his wife and brought her hand up to his lips, taking with it the IV and the tubing that ran into her drip. "He's beautiful, Ana. I'm so proud to be able to call him ours. He weighs seven pound eight ounces, has all ten fingers and ten toes and he had a pair of lungs of him that would give out arguments a run for its money."

He saw Ana laugh and close her eyes as the mental image of their son took precedence.

He waited for her to open her eyes and look at him again, "You had a bit of bleeding and your blood pressure dropped-"

"About time," She quipped tiresomely at him, cutting into his sentence.

Christian couldn't withhold a little laugh at that, "Dr. Greene said you were holding strong, but the bleed caused you to go into shock, but once they fixed it, you're blood pressure levelled out. We've just got to get you some additional rest because apparently you're going to feel weak for a bit."

"I feel weak right now," Ana confirmed ashamedly at her own weakness and then her gaze turned serious on him. "When can I see him, Christian?" She asked him, "I need to see him. I want to hold our son. He needs to know who I am."

"He knows who you are, Baby, but you have to wait until you're in your room again," He saw her purse her lips at him and he shook his head. "No going against doctor's orders, Ana. We need to get you better and that requires getting your strength back up."

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes at the daunting reality that hadn't quite hit. She wasn't fully aware of the full throttled repercussion this birth would have on her just yet. She was just too spaced out to connect it all – the birth, the darkness she slipped into, the weakness encasing her, the pain in her abdomen, Little Blip.

"I just want him here," Ana persevered with her one need. "I have you here, Christian, I want him here now."

Christian couldn't withhold the smile that grew at that. She wanted them all together as much as he did and all he could imagine was the family they were going to make as a result. They were going to be perfect.

"I'll see what I can do," He vowed to her and he knew he would empty every bank account for her to see her baby and properly meet her son. He leaned in and kissed her, "Will you be okay on your own for a moment?"

Ana nodded silently at him and then grabbed his hands, "You're a natural by the way." She reminded him as she remembered seeing Teddy in his arms and she wanted him to never have a moment of doubt.

The smile that graced Christian's face as his wife told him that was growing bright enough to light up the world. With that thought in mind, he stood and left the room and went to see about moving her. Even though he got somewhere with it, he went back into the room whilst he ran his hands through his hair to ease his frustration.

"What's wrong?" Ana called out to him, she hadn't slept for long at all. She had heard him coming back into the room and she knew something was wrong.

"Nothing," Christian told her, not feeling like it had to be her worry.

Ana managed to give him a pointed look that just demanded she knew more. She had heard him get heated and she wanted to know why exactly. There was no way she was letting this go.

"They won't let babies in the post-op recovery ICU so they're going to keep you monitored in your room," Christian told them, his face flushed with the angry outburst he had just displayed.

"You really need to lower your tone," Ana responded with a smile and breathed in deeply only to grimace. "Right now I'm too out of it to keep you tame, Mr. Grey. Plus, I know if I move I'll feel even more like I've been cut in half than ever."

Watching his worry knit across his brow as he frowned, she squeezed his hand with as much as effort as she got muster at that moment in time.

"I'm pretty sure you saw it," Ana quipped at him blandly and watched his expression loosen even more. "But this is worth it to see him, Christian. I know it will be. I can see it on your face."

"You know how I feel about you hurting," Christian announced with a sad tone. He hated even thinking of her in pain – physically and mentally – and he just couldn't take it. "It makes me feel so helpless."

Ana smiled at her husband, at his vulnerability and although she was exhausted, she just knew she had the strength in her to build him up. "Would it make this any better if I were to tell you that you look really delicious right now to me?"

Looking up in disbelief, Christian looked over his wife. Did she just start to proposition him again? When she wasn't in a fit state to do so? He laughed at the thought, "Mrs. Grey, you don't know the term _bed rest_ do you?"

She shook her head, allowing her druggy haze to move in slow motioned waves with her, but she pushed through. "If you had a husband as handsome as mine you'd understand." She yawned and stretched, but all stopped as she felt pain radiate through her abdomen and she inwardly cursed that she kept forgetting.

"I think you need to get some more sleep, Ana," Christian said in a soothing tone and kissed her, his hand grazing the line of her jaw. "When you wake up, I'll have our son waiting for a sweet reunion with his mommy."

"Promise?" She asked, already caving to the tiredness.

"I promise," He vowed and watched her remain quiet and restful. He gave her another kiss and then got up to arrange for her to be moved quickly and then headed to find his family.

After all, they needed to be told about the complications and the resulting little boy that was now gracing the world.

His thoughts had been so stolen with his baby and his wife he hadn't thought to any of them, not even his security team. Sucking in a deep breath, Christian allowed his own tiredness to be forgotten under his professional, mercurial, CEO persona.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking out, Christian ran his hands down him legs to get rid of the sweat. Why _was he nervous exactly?!_ This was a happy occasion after all! Yet your wife almost died! Shaking his head of the ill thoughts, Christian went into the waiting room, on the way finding his security members pacing, Sawyer and Taylor stood guard by the doors to the maternity ward. His family, and now Ana's parents, scattered around the waiting room.

His eyes flashed to the clock and he saw it was coming up eight in the evening. Shit, he had kept them waiting three more hours after Teddy's birth and he hadn't realised. When he's eyes gazed he found eyes staring at him expectantly. All filled with the same level of angst and concern and need to know.

"Well?" Carrick broke in first, eager to find out if he would be spoiling a grandson or a granddaughter.

"It's a boy," Christian told them and the congratulations were set loose. He accepted hugs and kisses and allowed the excitement to flow even though he knew he had to share what had happened.

"Sheesh, Steele is getting it when I see her. That's a nearly a twenty-four labour she's kept us in suspense for," Kate mocked lovingly, excited to see her best friend and new nephew.

_The perfect opportunity!_ Christian ran a hand through his hair, "I think you might need to rethink telling Ana off for a bit."

"He's right," Elliot said, wrapping his arm around his fiancée, "A twenty-four hour labour, Babe. She's going to be exhausted!"

Grace hadn't let her eyes drop from Christian since he had come out to them. "What's wrong, Christian? What haven't you told us?"

"Yeah," Carla dropped in, taking her spot next to Grace, "What is it, Christian?"

All eyes narrowed on Christian and he shifted on his feet. Surely the scrubs would have been his biggest give away?! Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, Christian began to speak, "She got rushed down for a c-section a few hours ago," He started to tell them and he heard sharp intakes of air. "Our son was born perfectly fine once Ana let them rush her in, but there were massive complications right after the baby was out," Christian began to say and he felt himself weaken under the memory of being pulled. "Erm," His breath shuddered on him, "She got to see Teddy, but then Dr. Greene found a bleed that she couldn't stop and then next thing I know I've been throw out of the OR and Teddy was taken to the nursery."

"Is Ana okay?" Grace stepped in, prepared to finally cave and use her doctor status. "Did they say what happened?"

Christian slowly nodded, remembering his wife's playful nature just before he left. "Her blood pressure plummeted after getting higher and higher during the labour and she went into shock. She lost some blood and they gave her a transfusion and she apparently came to." He continued and then looked at them, feeling relief as the good news could follow now. "She's really tired and weak, but she's being her normal Ana self."

"When can we see her?" Kate ambushed Christian, tears in her eyes. "I need to see her."

"You can, once she's out of recovery and in her own room. They're going to be moving her soon, if not already and they're bringing Teddy up too," Christian informed them, his tone relaxing now.

"Has she met her son or just saw him?" Ray asked stepping in and soothing Carla much like Carrick was.

"She did meet him properly," Christian now smiled at the memory, "I've never seen her so happy since we got married." He managed to say, seeing everyone visibly relax down around him now – security included.

Hearing the door behind him open, Christian turned around and the moment he saw one of the nurses there, his heart skipped a beat.

"Christian, Ana's asking for you," One of the nurses that had been there during the delivery said as she came out of the door fully. "We're just getting Ana comfortable and the baby settled and she can have a few visitors for a few minutes."

"I think that's your call, Bro!" Elliot pushed his brother, who took no more telling and disappeared back to his wife.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana forgot all about her exhaustion the moment her baby was placed into her arms and she got to just sit and stare at him as he lay quietly in her arms watching her. It hadn't been long since Christian had rested the baby down in her arms and allowed himself to rest in a chair. Her and Christian had had a moment to themselves, one with satiable kisses and too many 'I love you's' and they felt themselves becoming closer than ever before.

"Hey my little Teddy-Bear," She whispered at him, her finger running around his face slowly. "You're just as perfect as I remember you being." She heard Christian's agreement and she just sat with her son and husband and lapped up this sacred time together. Ana found that from the little movement, she was more exhausted than ever. She felt herself wilting away quicker than she wanted to admit. She had only just got her hands on her son and she wanted this moment to freeze itself.

"Baby, you need to get sleep," Christian cut in seeing Ana beginning to fade again. He knew she had only just gotten her hands on him and he didn't really want to break the moment, but he had to think about Ana as well.

"I don't want to put him down," Ana fought back, not ready to be separated from her baby.

Christian just smiled and got up, moved the baby so he was lying on Ana's chest, their chests together, Teddy's hands resting flat out, his tiny head turned and facing Christian. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Ana said as she remained looking at her son, Ana smiled. Months ago her life came crashing to the ground, but now, with everything up in the air, Ana loved her life. Everything was worth it. Yawning, Ana didn't have a chance to fight. Just like Teddy she succumbed to the sleep that wanted her and she enjoyed the perfect feeling of having his little body against her chest, breathing away with her.

Christian soon joined, forgetting that his family would be coming in soon and closed his eyes. He didn't even hear them enter and watched them all. He just slept; Ana's hand in his, Teddy asleep on Ana's chest and a smile on his face.

"Now that is a view," Grace gushed as they all stood in the doorway readying to enter and see the newest member of the family.


	44. Overwhelming Happiness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So here I am! Back with an update after I kept you waiting ;) Enjoy and know how thankful I am! Don't expect a mass of baby meetings, they're to come, but my muse wasn't playing right for one straight chapter so it wrote this - what seemed to be - never ending chapter!_

_So slowly getting better, but even more exhausted than ever – Enjoy, even with mistakes!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Four_

* * *

Ana woke up to hear a baby crying and it took her a few minutes to realise it was actually her baby that was crying. As surreal as it was, she acted on intuition and turned to face him, seeking him out and she found him in the arms of her husband. She had to smile at his sweet cooings at the baby as he tried to calm him down.

"Christian," Ana managed to say as she shifted a little. "He's probably hungry," She croaked at her husband and put her hands under the sheets to push herself up. Tiredly she hissed with pain, but didn't stop until she was sitting up a bit better and she looked to her husband, "Give him here and then call for a nurse please, Christian."

"I was trying not to wake you," He told her apologetically. "I know you need your rest."

"We have a newborn, I won't be getting much rest," Ana joked and put her hands out, "C'mon, pass him here and grab me a nurse. I'm not sure what I'm doing but I'm pretty sure he's hungry."

Doing as his wife said, Christian allowed her to have the control right now seeing as he felt like he was more than out of his depth. He watched as she naturally cradled their soon, soothing him and talking to him. He smiled hard as he realised that motherhood was made for Ana regardless of her age, the love she had was timeless and enduring.

Leaving Ana, Christian went to grab a nurse. He wanted to watch Ana and his son forever and not miss a moment of it.

Ana ran her finger around her son's tiny face and she smiled at the sight of him just opening his eyes and trying to gain focus of his new environment. Already she could see how Christian's genetics fell into place and how they mingled with hers and she had to say that she was proud to say she got the one thing she really wanted – A healthy mini Christian.

"She'll be in, in a minute, but they're not happy about you being up at this time in the morning. They wanted to move the baby out of the room and down to the nursery but my refusal is costing me a lot of dirty looks."

Ana giggled a little, "I do love when you go all Fifty," She announced and watched Christian grin at him. "Take him, Baby, I'm not sitting very comfortably," Ana said as Christian came in and Christian stepped in immediately and took the baby. Ana bit her teeth as she tried to find the spot that would soothe her aching body and allow her to enjoy this moment.

"You really want to breast feed?" He asked her as he looked down at his son and then to his wife.

Ana looked at her husband in shock, "Yes, Christian, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just not a lot of women opt for it that's all," Christian said as he began to pace beside her bed to calm the baby.

Crooking an eyebrow, Ana looked to her husband, "I thought we established that I'm not a lot of women, Mr. Grey."

"This is true," Christian chuckled and looked at his son, "That's right, Teddy, your mommy is not like a lot of other women. In fact she is pretty much one of a kind and it'll serve you well to know that from your age."

Ana sighed happily as she watched her husband and son. She knew Christian would be an amazing father, but this exceeded even her high expectation and she knew she didn't want to see anything else.

She watched a new nurse come in she hadn't met before coming, but was quickly acquainted with her as Nurse Della. "Give that precious little thing to me and get ready to help me get your wife comfortable," The aging nurse said, obviously not caring that said husband was Mr. Christian Grey, one of the wealthiest men to grace the world.

Allowing her to take his son with extra care, Christian looked at Ana as her body start to look tired and weary, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just get ready to fluff her pillows for added support," Nurse Della said as placed Teddy down into the cot and then turned to face Ana. "We didn't want you to have this type of disturbance, Mrs. Grey," The nurse said as she rose the bed up to support Ana, smiling as Christian fixed the pillow. "Ideally we would have wanted that little fella to stay in the nursery so you could get a full night's sleep."

"I just wanted him close," Ana mused with a scrunched up face as she fell back onto the pillows for their support.

"We understand that," Nurse Della commented, "It's going to be quite a painful recovery for you, but believe me, your baby's love will make it all worth it," She told her Ana with a bright smile. She then went over to the plastic cot that was situated next to the bed and got the fussing baby out and went to Ana's side. "Now all you need to do is guide him and let him latch on. Don't force him, he'll know what he wants believe me."

Ana took the baby and cradled him, keeping his tiny body close. Keeping her left hand under Teddy's body, she reached up with her right hand and moved the hospital gown, satisfied they had put her in one that tied up at the front and wrapped around her body rather than down the back. It made this so much better and so much less embarrassing.

Wondering how long she would struggle with this, Ana gasped as she felt her son suckle softly before picking up his speed and drinking greedily. She looked up at Christian, his face covered in awe as she broke into a smile that then melted into sweet tears.

"You're obviously a natural," Nurse Della told Ana impressed. "I'll leave you to it. You don't need me now," She continued with a smile, "When you're done, put a towel over your shoulder and burp him, if you want some guidance, call me back in. It's my job to help the new mothers." She reassured as she got up, "There's a towel and some wipes there for you," She pointed to the end of the bed, moving them closer as she went to leave.

"I think between us we might manage it," Christian quipped confidently. If his wife could be a natural, Christian hoped he could be.

"I don't doubt you there," She gave Christian a smile. "By the way, your money won't work on me, Mr. Grey. I'm a nurse first, mother and wife second, and a gold digger last. Don't try that money crap with me."

Ana couldn't help but laugh as Nurse Della left the room and Christian looked as though he had just been forcefully slapped. "Teddy," Ana spoke down to her greedily eating son, "I think your daddy just got told."

Christian sat on the bed, laughing with his wife. God, this life was becoming perfect. "You look exhausted," Christian comment at her, noting how her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"I've kinder forgotten about it all until now," Ana said as her body registered everything she hadn't been really aware of. She looked like her husband, "I feel like absolute crap so I dread to think what I look like."

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Christian remarked honestly. "I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do now." He continued without a lie to his tone. Of course he couldn't deny how pale she was and how exhausted and heavy her eyes were, but sitting there with her son doing the most natural thing as he breastfed, Christian couldn't deny that this was a sight was one to behold.

Feeling Teddy slowly giving up on suckling, Ana knew her son was fully fed and happy. "I think you might need to burp him," Ana commented as her son began to push with his tiny hands, "I don't have the energy to do it, Christian."

"Don't worry," Christian stepped in; taking the towel the nurse had left and slung it over his left shoulder before leaning in and picking up his son from his mother's chest. "I've got this bit covered; you just clean yourself up and then get comfortable."

"Is that an order?" Ana quipped as she reached for the wipes that Della had left and Christian just gave her a perfectly stern nod. As she worked the excess milk off, Ana couldn't resist a yawn and hated that her cleaning up job of herself wasn't going to well.

"It's an order that looks like I'm going to have to do myself," Christian commented with a little piece of greed in his tone. He had no problem helping out his wife.

"Sorry," Ana blushed, "I'm just so tired all of a sudden."

Christian, having successfully burped his son, went and put him down in the plastic cot before sitting on the bed with his wife, taking the wet wipe from her hand and carefully and gently cleaned her up. He smiled at this mini bit of control and lapped up being able to look after his wife. When he looked up at her he saw that her eyes were closed. He removed his hand and covered her back up, pulling the sheet up a little.

"Don't leave me," Ana breathed and reached out to her husband. "I want Teddy and you."

"Baby, you need to sleep," Christian said and leaned in and kissed her. "So you just close your eyes and sleep."

"I settle better with him on my chest," Ana told her husband with a slight puppy dog look. Her husband didn't even argue, obviously took tired himself and he just went and collected Teddy up in his arms and handed him to Ana.

"Let me move the bed down a little and we'll get you both tucked in," Christian said and adjusted the bed height before looking down at his most cherished sight.

"Come to bed, Mr. Grey," Ana said as she began to grow sleepy and was following her son's perfect example of what they should be doing. "And don't even argue with me. I went through a nearly twenty hour labour and a near death experience for you to get this immeasurable piece of happiness."

Seeing his wife and child, Christian could do nothing but crawl on with her and bring in the new dusk with them both in his arms.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Hey Ana," Sawyer whispered from the doorway the next morning.

"What?" Ana asked turning her attention away from the window to look at him. She had zoned out mega once Christian had left to actually find food and fresh air and she had no idea what to do with herself. Teddy was too far out of reaching distance and she didn't have the energy to get out of bed just yet.

"I think I've just pulled myself a lovely Latino nurse," He commented after the same nurse had been given him the same look every time she walked passed.

"Oh," Ana giggled at that statement, "How you going to pull her in for the entire Luke Sawyer delight?"

"Wear a pair of your heels?" He asked seriously and then broke into a smile, "What? You did tell your husband he'd probably find me in a pair of them before he found me in you."

Ana did laugh but ceased up, "Oh crap," She muttered as her stomach prevented her from doing something she actually looked to do.

"Ana? You okay?" Sawyer said, leaving Ryan at his post by the door. Since Teddy's birth, security was on the up and Sawyer had been given orders to keep Ana entertained as well as well guarded.

"Yeah, just it hurts," She laughed a little lighter that time at him. "I want to check this woman out. What's her name?" She asked, blocking out her own pain.

"Nurse Lopez," He commented to her and then saw Christian coming up the hall. "Your man's on his way back."

Ana smiled as he disappeared from the room and she was left on her own with her sleeping baby and the imminent return of her husband. After last night, she was even more exhausted. She had speculated that because she felt so good at 3am when her and Christian were up then she would feel a million dollars today, but if anything she felt a million times worse.

"Hey, Baby," He said and bent down and kissed her leisurely on the lips. "Mom and dad are on their way with your parents," He said and ran his hand around her face gently, "What's wrong?"

"Why can't you pay to make me feel better?" Ana pouted weakly at her husband and saw him smirk. "I want to be enjoying this and instead I jus-" She didn't finish as all of her emotions took over and she just burst into tears in front of Christian.

"Oh Ana," Christian said and engulfed her enervated body into his arms, being wary of her incision mark. "It's okay, you're okay."

"I can't even be a good mom to him right now, Christian. How can I when I'm scared by every single movement?" Ana asked as she was settled back onto the mass of pillows, "I can't do anything and I feel so helpless to it all."

"Baby, you gave birth last night, please just slow down," Christian soothed her immediately. "I understand that now because Teddy's here you feel like you have to be on the ball, but you don't. You have hospital staff and me and our family to take the strain off for just a little while. You need to rest just like you've been told by that nurse. Take it slow and day to day and enjoy many hugs with our son."

Ana nodded, but dissolved into fresh tears. If she had to admit it then she would be admitting that she hated being this fragile feeling and out of control with where she sat with her hormones and emotions. The pain she was in was almost unbearable and she was scared to admit that she almost missed out on this life, missed out on this completeness she felt.

Saying nothing, Christian made sure Teddy was sleeping before he took his shoes off and crawled in next to her on the bed. He pulled her down and kissed into her hair, whispering delicately at her as he drew her back to her happy medium. When he felt her go heavy against him, he smiled to know that he could get her rest so easily.

Within minutes she was back to sleep having cried her way back into exhaustion.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

When Ana awoke again, she was confronted with a sight that made her heart melt. Her best friend, the could-be ice queen from time to time, was sat with teary eyes as she held onto the newest Grey family member.

"Seems you're going to be cheating on your fiancé soon," Ana quipped, her throat dry, but she couldn't resist the urge to tease.

"Look, Teddy Weddy, your mamma wakes up at long last," Kate said to Teddy, pointing at Ana as if the baby would now.

"What time is it?" Ana asked, looking around the room for a clock.

"Coming up three in the afternoon," Kate answered with a smile. There was a sad hint to it – she should be married by now, but it quickly got hidden for a brandish mega watt smile. "You gave us all quite a scare when we found out what happened."

"Sorry," Ana flushed with an apology. "He's worth it though."

Kate grinned, "Christian or my little Teddy-Weddy?"

"Both," Ana sighed with complete contentment. "He was everything I needed him to be through it all, and I know you had your doubts about him, Kate, but he really was everything I needed him to be when I had no control over anything."

"I think I see him for the right reasons now," Kate mused and smiled. "He's not all bad, but still a tad overbearing and controlling."

"I can be just as controlling," Ana pointed out knowingly. "I know how to control and tame him now." Ana was satisfied with that commented, but then she took in the decor in her room. "Where has all this come from?" Ana quizzed as her eyes traced over the mass of flowers and the presents and baby toys which now took precedence in the room, "I mean, there's a hell of a lot."

"Everyone and anyone really has sent stuff," Kate told her friend and looked around and was still amazed how quickly this room had filled up. "Christian and Elliot had to take some of the flowers out. Deciding that the ones from people you didn't know so well would go to the house already. People like business partners that you've never even met and stuff like that." Kate commented, "They've spoilt you and this little man rotten considering you've never met."

Ana smiled, placing her hand to her stomach for some self soothing she searched the room, "Where is Christian?" Ana asked hoping that he was looking after himself at long last.

"Christian has Carrick drawing up a restraining order against Elena after she was spotted trying to get into the hospital. He's also getting more security together seeing as quite a few threats have risen on Teddy already. I shouldn't tell you, but when you have mad Bitch Trolls after you and the like, I think you need a heads up."

"And the drama just never stops," Ana groaned more to herself than anyone. She tried to swallow her fear at the thought of people wanting a baby that now had a bounty over its head.

"We joined the right family, eh?" Kate asked with a small giggle. "How you feeling, Steele? That's the bigger importance here."

Looking to her best friend, Ana spoke with a dry tone, "Never have a baby."

Kate's eyes bulged and she got up and gently eased Teddy down to his mother's arms, "That's the thing. I have something to share." She said as she felt better knowing that Ana couldn't be too shocked if she had Teddy in her arms. "I'm pregnant."

"You're not?!" Ana asked in absolute shock, and her shock that grew as Kate bite down on her lip and nodded to confirm her speculations. "What? When?"

"We found out just before the fundraiser Friday and we were going to share at the wedding, but well that's out of the window now," Kate said with a slick eye roll. "I mean, someone I know went into labour and ruined my wedding day."

At that, Ana just dipped her eye contract and tried to will the tears away.

"Oh, Ana! No, Steele, I'm messing with you," Kate said and made her friend look up so she could wipe the tears away. "Don't cry. I don't hate you. I'm just playing."

"I know," Ana choked on a small sob as she settled back down, "I'm just not dealing with my hormones right now. They're worse than they were before the birth and I don't understand why."

"I can tell," Kate sympathised lightly. "If you ever want to cry just look at this little guy and you remember that you were blessed with this and he will make everything better." She smiled at Ana and then nodded to Teddy, "Try it."

Looking down to Teddy, Ana had to smile. Quickly all of her emotions became futile and she couldn't resist the surge of love that rushed through her and took her to a happy place. This was the life; holding her son, waiting on her husband and bringing a family closer together than ever before.

"He's everything I wanted him to be and more," Ana whispered emotionally. "He's perfect even."

"I think you're just being a little overwhelmed, Ana," Kate commented as put her hand over Ana's body so she could rest and watched Ana gently run her hand around her son's face, her tears forgotten, her lips in small curl of happiness. "I hope I'm as happy as you are when mine and Elliot's little one comes along,"

Ana slowly looked up and smiled in confidence, "You will be, Kate. Believe me, nothing mounts to being able to give the man you love something like this."

"So the drama that happened originally is worth it is it?" Kate asked, her eyebrow arched not ready to believe it really was.

Smiling hard, Ana put her head back and thought back through everything that had happened in the beginning of her pregnancy, "You'd never believe me if I began to telling you how, but it really was worth it in the end."

"I can see by the look in your eye that it was," Kate acknowledged candidly and then smirked as she turned her head a little to the door. "Now I know I hear our men," Kate commented and as if on cue, Christian and Elliot walked into the room.

"You're looking brighter," Christian commented as he went over and kissed Ana a sweet hello.

"That's what laughter does, Mr. Grey," Kate quipped in her normal blunt demeanour.

"Kate," Ana retorted warningly. "I feel better this afternoon. Did you get what you needed sorted?" She watched her husband nod silently and rolled her eyes, "I know about Elena, the restraining order and about the crazies that think they will get a hand on our son."

"Kate!" Christian barked at Kate as she casually sat on the sidelines and shrugged, "I told you to not tell Ana until she was more up to it."

"Hey, I'm more than up for it now," Ana fought her way in. "I hate being mollycoddled, Christian. It feels like I'm not worthy or capable when really I am."

"Cut her a break, Bro. My little lady there is literally indestructible," Elliot spoke enthusiastically as he put his hands on the end of the bed. "Survives life with you daily, a should-have-been killer car crash, a kidnapping, a hostage situation, a beating, a stabbing, A jealous ex, and quite possibly the worse labour ever."

Ana winced at her run of dramatic intervals that had filled her months, "I should be my own movie at this rate," She commented and looked down at her son, her wedding ring glistening up at her as the artificial light hit the diamonds and jewels, "One that is guaranteed a happily ever after."

"I like the sound of that," Christian quickly agreed with his wife, not stealing his eyesight from the sight of her and Teddy.

Ana looked up to Christian before looking to her brother-in-law, "I think you need to come and take this little man and get some practise in," Ana pressed for him to have a cuddle.

"You told her?!" Elliot exclaimed, his eyes bulging. He wasn't stupid to not see what she was hinting at.

Looking to her brother-in-law Kate knew the look he was wearing and pointed to Christian, "You told him!"

"He's my brother!" He cried in defence.

"And she's my sister!" Kate shouted back in the same manner.

"Before this gets a little out of hand, Elliot get here and take your nephew and allow me to know that he's in safe hands with you," Ana broke the potential argument between the two and shot Elliot a fierce look that prompted to listen to her.

It didn't take Elliot long to settle in a chair and Kate go to his side, cooing over the baby as she went. It seemed Kate only needed to be near a newborn to melt her down to a mushy mess. Whilst the pair sat there, Christian climbed on the bed satisfied his son was cared for.

"How you doing?" He asked her, pushing for a more honest answer than a cover up. He put his arm around his wife and they settled down.

Ana smiled, "Happy," She told him and watched his own happiness show through even more. "And sore," She added on with a slight head nod, "But unbelievably happy."

"Me too," Christian said with a smiled before kissing with so much power she moaned a little under its pressure.

Pulling apart, Ana just took her husband's arm as her comfort and settled down.

Sitting there, Christian on the bed holding her as Elliot held his nephew, Kate looking on idolising the man she loved, Ana couldn't help but think one thing: Maybe a baby wasn't more drama, but was a sweet escape offered when the world around them got a little crazy.

Ana just couldn't wait for everyone to get to meet this little dose of heaven.


	45. Having A Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Thank you as always! Most are sensing drama, but you'll just have to wait ;) As always, enjoy this and know how unbelievably grateful I am for your continual support and reviews =) And thank you to those that have placed this story on alert and in their favourite lists – you are just as amazing!_

_I am now on holiday from work so this could either be a good or bad thing for my muse – and my health! Knowing my luck I'll get ill especially with all the stressors I have going on, but we'll see how this goes and hope I can write as much as I wish I had time to write! _

_I don't usually do this because I value and respect every one of my reviews, but Nikki W, I just want to say that as much as I appreciate you taking the time to leave comments, I found your last review quite off putting and to be honest, kinder demoralising. It seems that whatever I do I just cannot please you anymore with what I write. That isn't my intention, but it seems to be all I can do. I don't know where you're from, but over here in the UK breastfeeding is really not as highly regarded as formula is. I wasn't making breastfeeding inferior, but in today's society where I live, it's not the most advocated route anymore... So I guess we'll see what next you can criticise me for._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Five_

* * *

"Mia," Christian cut in quickly, "Support his head!"

Ana bit back a giggle as she watched Christian enter into over protective daddy mode. She watched him watch his sister diligently and she noticed that he only trusted her to hold their son right. When he was in her arms it seemed like the world was spinning correctly and on the right axis. However, give someone else the baby and it was like all hell broke loose.

God help Theodore Grey when he was older!

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Mia continued to do a perfect job at holding her nephew and ignored her brother. "Oh he's so small and adorable," Mia gushed and just giggled excitedly. "I cannot wait to get you in something more fashionable than a plain white baby gro."

"Actually we have that sorted," Ana commented, excited about dressing her son in something more exciting now that Taylor had brought them clothes that fitted the fact they had a son. "You don't get to take charge of that just yet, Mia Grey."

Everyone laughed as Mia ended up pouting.

"We come baring gifts!" Carla excitedly shouted as her, Ray, Carrick and Taylor all entered the room.

Looking up, Elliot watched as they spilt gifts onto viable surfaces around, ready for the presents to be opened. "Where's mom?" Elliot asked as he sat on the end of Ana's bed deciding that Ana's chart would make for a good read whilst his sister gushed mushily over the baby knowing it was only a matter of time before she would be doing it over his son or daughter.

"She's on shift and said she would be by later tonight," Carrick replied and pulled the chart from his son's hands, "Are you making heads and tails of this?"

"Only that Ana is literally turning into a drug mule," Elliot teased and watched Ana shoot him a warning glare. "What?!" He exclaimed with a shrug, "Whatever happened to good old dose of the strong stuff and you get on with it? Like when you were last hurt. That stuff literally wiped you out."

Ana laughed uncomfortably, "They're giving me pain relief that won't affect the baby when I breastfed," Ana replied to him with a sarcastic tone. "You've gotta think logically with these thinks, Elliot." She gave him a wayward smirk and then looked to her mother. "Now who are these from?"

"We have no idea," Carla commented and set loads of the gifts down upon the remaining space on the bed. "They were at the house and so decided to bring them in so we could sort through them and get them put away before we get you and our little man home seeing as your holding him captive in here with you."

Giving in, Ana and Christian started to open gifts, earning themselves more clothes and baby equipment that they already had. Ironically, people sent Christian Grey vouchers for baby shops as though he would need them. It was quite ironic to see, but well appreciated at the same time. When it came to one lavishly wrapped box, everyone was eager to find out what was within and it seemed that everyone was amazed at the thought put into the gift.

"Oh wow," Ana said as her fingers came into contact with a small blue outfit, the _Grey_ surname embroiled upon the material in navy stitching. "This is beautiful."

"Who's it from?" Mia asked, amazed at the detail that went into the outfit.

Finding a card, Ana opened it and read it out loud.

* * *

_Dearest Ana and Christian_

_Congratulations on the new son!_

_I hope you make one happy family._

_Or if not, I look forward to reading of your downfall._

_Enjoy the baby gifts I'm sure you're receiving,_

_Elena_

* * *

Immediately her blood boiled over and her last nerve snapped. Having thought that happened a long time ago, Ana was impressed with her patience she had with this woman, but now adding in the baby to the equation, Ana was not taking any chances anymore.

"Christian, I want it burnt and preferably have the ashes thrown over her," Ana muttered as she looked at the extremely expensive baby outfit before her. "I don't want that anywhere near our son."

"I'm on it," Taylor said snatching the clothes and note up and left the room, not wanting Ana to get more stressed than she already appeared to be.

Christian stood to the side, his palms twitching with his anger. He saw Ana's hands shaking, her disinterest in the other gifts becoming apparent. He went to his wife's side. "She comes near you or Teddy and I will be making sure a jail cell is her new home. I'll even fucking put her there myself. This bullshit has to stop." He saw Ana look to him, "There's no other option for her anymore. She is stepping over barriers she knows herself she set."

Sensing the tension rising, Carla took over, wanting her daughter to calm some. "C'mon, let's sort these and get some loving with the baby boy before leaving the new parents to it," Carla jumped in, deciding that in a crowded room Christian and Ana would not be allowed any privacy, and it was clear that they needed it.

Christian sped the process along, wanting to get his wife on his own. He was grateful for Carla's intuition and as everyone left, he walked with her, knowing from the look she had that she needed to talk. It was obvious now where Ana got that one trait from.

"I think she needs to see someone. She's too withdrawn for this to be normal, Christian. She might try and act fine, but we know how she really is. Everyone's picking up on it," Carla whispered to her son-in-law, she pulled away and smiled. "Look after her and my grandson."

"I'm already working on it," He told Carla knowing he had started the ball rolling by contacting Dr. Flynn earlier. "And believe, I will look after them as though my life depended on it."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Carla said and looked once more to see Ana swamped with Kate and Mia's attention whilst she held her son and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Christian."

Watching them leaving and waiting outside, Christian knew he had to clear the room now. "Come on, guys, time to leave," Christian pushed, just waiting so he could have some time alone again with his wife and son.

It seemed that as eager as they were to stay, they knew the moment called for them to come back at a later time.

As the pair got up, Christian took his son from his father and smiled. "I'll see you guys later," Christian commented as he sat down in the seat Mia had occupied previously, his son in his arms safely protected. Seeing them all leave entirely, Christian went to look at his wife and found her with a faraway gaze in her eyes. "Baby?" He called out, "You okay, Baby?"

Ana nodded, and rolled to prevent her tears from even daring to spring, "I'm so glad you accepted the pregnancy," Ana whispered to her husband as he sat by her bed with his son cradled into his chest, sleeping peacefully in his father's clutches. "I just can't help but think of a life had you not and it makes me so sad to imagine not seeing this."

"Oh Baby," Christian murmured back and looked at his son. "This is worth more than I can ever say. He's my life now like you are."

"Thank you for not making me get rid of him," Ana told her husband and closed her eyes as the tears bit along the lip of her eyelids – so much for the eye roll!

Christian's own eyes watered, "Thank you for being so God damn stubborn."

"Best decision of my life," She murmured softly as she settled down enough, but couldn't forget about the torment of Elena still getting at them. She didn't want to ruin this bittersweet moment with that dark storm cloud. After all, Christian was literally teetering on going after blood where Elena was concerned now.

She put her hand out and closed her eyes, settling properly when she felt her husband take it and soothe her and their son at once.

Christian was turning out to be the best husband and father possibly.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Ana, Baby," Christian broke the silence as his wife looked from her bed and to her son hours later. Waiting for her to look up at him, Ana didn't say a word as he took her hand, "I want you to talk to Dr. Flynn." He saw her eyes widen a little, "I know you've spoken to me, but you've been getting quieter since we brought in the stuff and Elena's gift was in there."

"That wasn't a gift," Ana grumbled, "That was her marking her territory that whatever happens she will always have the upper hand on our life." Running her hand over her forehead, Ana felt vulnerable to Elena's will and hated it, "I don't want to have her casting some shadow over this time in my life. Not with our son now here."

"I understand that, and I will do everything I can to make sure she never comes near our family again," Christian ground out, personally thinking of a mega vendetta he could. "She will stop one day and we'll be laughing."

"When though?" Ana asked and her emotions clenched and got the better of her. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional right now, Christian."

"It's okay," He soothed her gently. "I actually wanted to tell you that Flynn's outside now, do you want to talk to him? I won't push you, but I had to get him here as soon as," Christian asked her and she bite her lip and nodded meekly. "Okay, I'll be right outside."

Ana was thankful that her mercurial man was so in tune with her moods. Even though she spoke to her husband about her feelings she felt like he only told her what she needed to hear, what she had to hear in order to feel better even though he had her best interests at heart. Dr. Flynn would be an unbiased source.

Watching the door open, Ana smiled as Flynn came into the room, and just this man's presence told her that by the end of it her emotions would calm and she would see clarity to everything – just how she wanted it.

"Do you mind?" Flynn asked as he pointed to the crib and Ana nodded and allowed him to get a view. Looking over the edge, Flynn saw the newest Grey sleeping peacefully and he smiled. He was almost proud to see this baby as it marked a transition in Christian's life. One that he thought he would never see in his life time – And then Ana burst into the scene. "He certainly is a little heart breaker already," Flynn commented as he looked to see the sleeping baby.

"Like his father," Ana mused with a small smile.

Turning his attention on Ana, he closed the gap and sat on the edge of her bed, keeping a comfortable distance for them to keep this professional. "Christian told me you're having a hard time with your emotions."

"You could say that," She began and waited for Flynn to push, but she understood the protocol. Ana knew how Flynn worked the majority of the time. When he didn't speak, he wanted you to, so she bit the bullet and began to bleed her heart dry. "I want to be a normal mom. I want to get up and go home and enjoy this new life I have. I'm yearning for it, but all the while I'm here I'm stuck with being made to feel like I'm inferior and incapable. I know I'm not."

Flynn still remained quiet, allowing her to talk this out.

"I have so much love and happiness, but I feel so weak and fragile being stuck in here that I can't keep up with having a baby. I need to be on the ball and I need to be able to be everything that Teddy needs me to be and I feel like I'm letting him down. During the night when he cries, I don't have the energy to get up and look after him like I want to," Ana sobbed, "I push myself to do it even with Christian here, but it's a struggle and it kills me to know I struggle even though when I'm done I'm proud of myself. It shouldn't be like that."

"Do you think you'll be so emotional once you're home?" Flynn asked, guessing himself the answer first.

"I don't know," Ana murmured miserably, "I want to say I won't be, but I know then I'll still be restricted with the recovery from the C-Section. What difference will there be?"

"Well you won't have medical staff telling you that you need to rest," Flynn started to explore the possibilities. "You'll have independence to call the shots for once. Like when you rest, and when you want to eat and when you want to go outside. Life will be more at your finger tips than in here."

Ana nodded, realising the truth to Flynn's words. "I want to look after my husband and my son and love them both how I want to as well. Not how I'm only able to," Ana's tears were now turning into utter frustration filled droplets. "I want to get up and joke around with my husband and look after my son and enjoy life. I want to be home and I want normalcy back." She then huffed a laugh, "Or at least the normalcy that life with Christian Grey offers."

"I heard about the threats that have started," Flynn dropped into the conversation, moving this on smoothly.

"Nothing escapes my husband's lips when you're concerned, hey?" Ana joked, still feeling feeble, but she felt lighter already just from literally spilling her emotions all over the floor.

"No, they really don't," Flynn commented with a smirk. "You do know that they're after his money more. You and your son are just a means to getting that," Flynn told Ana and saw she had already deduced that. "You do realise that isn't a worry in your life, that Christian had that aspect your life covered when you and him made your relationship public right?"

Ana's eyes bulged, she never thought about it, but she could see why, "I didn't know he was so on top of everything."

"Let's just say that Christian has always thought that where your safety is concerned he should deal with that whilst allowing you to just get on with life. Now with Teddy, he will work harder to extend that and he will not let any harm come your way if he had control on it. Upping security is Christian's way of having control of giving you and Teddy a perfectly safe and normal_, to an extent_, life."

Smiling wistfully, Ana felt safer already – even from Elena. It was a sudden rush of realisations and Ana felt herself come back down to the earth with her control pushing up through her strongly.

"So how do think you're going to do?" Flynn suddenly asked after a few moments of silence. "Remember I can be here for however long and whenever you need me to be here, Ana. If you don't want me to leave just yet, I won't. This is your call."

Dwelling for a moment, Ana finally saw lucidity in emotions and felt calmer. "I actually think I'm going to do a lot better now," Ana managed with a bright smile. "I'm so pleased we have you. I didn't realise I needed you until you were here."

"It's my job and plus it was your husband's point of call," He said and smiled warmly at her, finally giving her physical contact by touching her hand. "I'm so happy for you and Christian, Ana. You've been the making of that man and even now, he knows he can screw up, but you make him fight for forgiveness. You make him work for love and in return is literally doused in it," Flynn commented amused. "You were what he needed all along."

"All that money he spent on you, and he's cure was little ole me," Ana joked warmly, her cheeks blushing a little. "Thank you for being there for him."

"It's the least I can do, and hey, maybe we can call a compromise and say it was down to team work," Flynn teased and watched Ana relax into a laugh. "Now want me to let your husband in so you can tell him what we discussed?" He asked as he stood up.

"I'll let you do your job. I might try and join my little heartbreaker and sleep a little," Ana commented looking to her son with utter adoration.

Nodding, Flynn took his role seriously, dropped her kiss on the cheek, took a look at the sleeping baby – once again impressed and mesmerised that that was _the _Christian Grey's child – and left mother and baby in peace satisfied that Ana would be fine after this little stint.

As he stepped out of the room he found Christian standing with Taylor and Sawyer – two men he had come to idolise in Christian and Ana's lives as they kept their best interests at heart and did everything to protect them. How could you not idolise men like that?

"Is she okay?" Christian asked and scanned Flynn's face for any sort of describable answers.

"Is it okay to speak in front of everyone?" He asked and Christian nodded, nerves stealing his throat suddenly. "I would say she's got mild baby blues, but I'm pretty sure once she's more mobile and able to look after her son herself that will pass. At the moment she is very restricted with what she can do, Christian. She's overwhelmed, but I think that once she's home and has some normalcy given back to her you'll see her less emotional and more content, more settled. Believe me, I don't have many worries, but I would say keep an eye on her just in case. She's too happy with how life is turning out, but she's feeling a little useless which is why she's behaving like she is. Being stuck in a place like this can do take that comfort and normalcy away."

Christian sighed with relief. _Mild_. That was the key word. It wasn't severe and it wasn't deadly. They could and would overcome this quickly and he would see that Ana was her smiling, witty, lip biting, sensual self.

"You've got a strong wife there, Christian," Dr. Flynn continued with a warm smile, "You're usually the controlled one, I'm sure you can wrangle getting her home early."

"Oh believe me, you do not know how difficult it is proving to be," Christian growled, finally letting slip that he was trying to break Ana free. "Obviously I'm not offering enough money and having a family's made me softer."

All of the men laughed and Flynn looked at his watch, "Right, I've got a date with my wife. She was ready for me to cancel but it seems we won't need to take that route." Flynn smirked a little, "Ana's decided to get some sleep in, but I can assure you she is like the old Ana. Of course, in my years I know patients who cover up rather well. If there are any changes in her behaviour you have my number."

"Thank you, John," Christian thanked him, feeling ready to join his wife.

Flynn nodded a little, there was no gratitude needed here, "I'll see you soon, Christian, go and see your family."

Looking to his two most trusted security men, Christian smirked, "I think you two deserve to come in and take a break."

"Sir," Both Sawyer and Taylor interjected.

"Ryan and Reynolds are down the corridor, get them to keep an eye and do continual sweeps," Christian ordered. "I'm taking a leaf out of my wife's book here and treating you two like family." He then pushed them into the room as Taylor gave Ryan and Reynolds their new orders for the moment.

Christian didn't know what Ana did to him, and to be frank, he was still scared at how she managed to change him for the better, but he was enjoying it.

Finally he realised he actually had a heart after all.


	46. The Perfect Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... BUT my mistakes ;)**

**A/N: **_Sorry for no update last night! I got Kirsty-napped for the night and then was too sleepy when I got near a laptop... Still really sleepy, but lazy days do that to people, hey? THANK YOU for the continual support, you guys are outstanding and I appreciate each and every one of you =)_

_Now enjoy some light-heartedness..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Six_

* * *

"Morning, Mr. Grey," Ana chimed the moment her husband walked in. She had been up an hour already, had fed and dressed her son and had even gone for a walk when Grace had come in before her shift and all before Christian had turned up. Her previous woes almost a distant memory as she took on this new day with such optimism and excitement.

Christian halted, looking at his wife with a sideward's glance as she sat up, cross legged and their son on the bed in front of her. "Well this is a different sight," He grinned at her. "What happened?"

Looking to Teddy as he lay before her, she smirked picked him up and immediately felt his hand curl around the collar of her robe, she smiled at him, "Your daddy used his initiative, Teddy, and saved me before I got too deep." Looking up to Christian she saw him smiling wildly at her, "And believe it or not, I've been up and about all over this hospital this morning."

"Oh really?" Christian quizzed.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't tell you," Ana commented and then took to cradling her son in his arms as Christian seemed to gain his bearings again. "She came in and got me up and we saw Dr. Greene as well. She'll be by later to come and assess me ready to see if I can go home tomorrow."

"Well that is good news to hear first thing in the morning," Christian smiled happily. "Now, Tedster needs to be put down so we can have a moment." He took his son and as if on cue, Taylor and Sawyer entered the room with handfuls of bags, both saying good morning as they went.

"What is this?" Ana asked as Taylor and Sawyer began to cover the bed in tubs of food, she looked to her husband for the answers.

Christian smiled, "We're going to have a big breakfast." He winked at her and didn't say anything else. He allowed the two men to get the food before sitting down in chairs by Ana's bedside.

"Oh," Ana realised almost excitedly, "_We_'re having breakfast." She then made a circle to all of the men and Christian nodded. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Going to her side, Christian gave her a kiss and then placed Teddy in the cot that sat between Sawyer and Ana, and smirked harder at his wife's ever growing shock, "We're shaping this up a bit, Mrs. Grey."

"I actually think having a son has made you go soft," Ana said and shifted ready to see what food they had. Even though she still felt weaker than she wanted to, the walk earlier propelled her towards discharge papers and she was ready to just go home and enjoy food that wasn't wrapped in tin foil and in tubs. "What do we have here then?"

"Everything," All three men commented in unison making Ana giggle.

Ana didn't argue. She was starving and now she had the means to feed her stomach she looked to what Gail had obviously prepared and tucked in, but no more than a few moments in did Teddy begin to fuss.

"Sawyer, can you get him for me?" She asked him for two reasons. One he was closer, and two she wanted the pair to have a bond that would become unbreakable.

"No, I've got him," Christian said ready to get up and rush to his son's side.

"Christian," Ana glowered at her husband making him back down immediately. If Christian thought he was in control all the time again, he was sadly mistaken - _again_. "Sawyer, would you mind?"

"Erm," Sawyer managed as he looked into the cot at the whimpering baby.

"He just wants to be held," Ana acknowledged the cry that was coming from her son. "I trust you, Luke. Plus he needs to get used to you most out of everyone seeing as you'll be glued to his hip as much as mine."

"I don't know how to," He replied embarrassed knowing that Taylor had a daughter so wasn't knew at his and Christian had been holding his son a lot so was practically a pro at it now too. Sawyer was the inexperienced one out of the four of them.

Ana smiled warmly at him, "Just make sure you support his head with one hand and allow your other hand to support most of his body weight," Ana advised, offering Sawyer the support and acknowledgement of trust. She saw him hesitate once again, "Believe me, once you've got him in your hands you'll know what to do." Shooting her husband a look, she nudged him to add in his two cents.

"Do as she told you and then once you have him, sit and you'll find yourself holding him better," Christian pushed him, giving a slight head nod that he trusted him. After all, Ana was right. He would be around Teddy enough that it was right for him to get familiar with him.

Listening, Sawyer looked at the baby as he lay squirming in one of his many baby blue designer baby gro, his hands covered with mittens, his legs playing in the air. He took Ana's advice and picked the baby up how she said and he had to admit, it was easier than he thought it to be. Taking a seat, he found it quite liberating to be delegated with such a tiny person.

Ana giggled at the sight of Sawyer's uncomfortable stance as he sat with the baby sleeping in his arms. This was a sight to behold. Such a small figure as Teddy entrusted in the arms of such a large and burly man as Luke Sawyer. It was little and large, and Ana was hoping that the love and devotion Sawyer had for her would rub off and he would be the same for Teddy.

"Eat," Christian prodded as he noted his wife had stalled to watch in awe.

"So," Ana said popping a strawberry into her mouth, "Any news on Nurse Lopez?" She asked teasingly. "I mean you aren't really the most obvious gay man are you?" She said and saw Sawyer smirk and she was relieved he was okay with her bringing it up, "You're like a dark horse you are."

"Not that dark," He said as he relaxed back a little, finding being in Christian's presence like this normal especially with his son – One of Christian Grey's most prized possessions – in his arms. Speaking about being gay was in the open between he and Taylor anyway, and he realised that Christian didn't have a problem with having a gay man on his security watch.

Ana poked a piece of melon with her fork thoughtfully and looked to her security detail with a wick grin, "Think of the fun you could have."

"Behave, Mrs. Grey," Christian commented, not looking up from his food.

"What?" Ana asked innocently, "It's breakfast banter, _Mr. Grey_."

Christian finally looked up knowing he had no comeback worth making to that.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Did you know that you have so many smiles?" Ana asked as she shifted a little to get comfortable, whilst Teddy already latched on for his next feed, palming her skin with his soft hand as he did.

"I do?" Christian asked as he sat opposite her, his brow crooked questioningly.

"Yeah," Ana smirked as she relaxed back as her son kept up a steady, perfect rhythm, "Fifty, Baby."

Christian laughed at that, "That, Mrs. Grey, was really cheesy."

"But oh so true, Mr. Grey!" Ana exclaimed and laughed, "I gotta say that fatherhood really agrees with you."

"I could say the same about you, Baby, but I must admit, marriage agrees with you too," Christian retorted with a self assured grin.

"Oh wow," Elliot stopped in his steps as soon as he and Kate entered only catching the end of the chat and finding Ana breastfeeding. "Should we be watching this?"

Christian grabbed the towel blanket he had waiting for Teddy to finish his feed, whilst Ana giggled at her brother-in-law's reaction. "It's breast feeding, Elliot, not an out in the wild moment." He said as he covered his wife's chest and his son, giving them privacy.

"But you're so comfortable with it," Elliot exclaimed and looked to his fiancée, "Are you going to do that?"

Kate shrugged, "Let me start telling more than Ana and your brother and then I'll decided post-birth plans, okay?"

"Breast is best," Ana jumped in with a smirk. "I hadn't even really thought about it until he needed feeding and it was the most natural thing ever, but I am with Kate, don't jump ahead of yourself. Your parents don't even know yet so don't even think God knows how many months ahead, Kavanagh!"

"When are you going to share the news?" Christian asked, "Because right now, it's a bargaining tool if I should so need it." He teased his older brother.

"When the time's right," Kate motioned, "We've already bypassed the twelve week superstition."

"You have?" Christian asked in astonishment.

Kate nodded and looked to Elliot with a goofy grin, "Approaching our fourth month. We made a small baby it seems."

"Wow," Ana breathed at that _and she wasn't even showing yet!_ "I'm amazed that our little man's going to have his own cousin only five months older than he is," Ana joked, loving the idea of it already.

"They'll be best friends!" Kate exclaimed excitedly, looking forward to seeing the pair grow up together.

Ana smiled at the thought and looked under the blanket as Teddy began to slow down on his feeding, she could feel he was nearly done. When he did stop, she was happier that without any form of problems, she was able to lift her son away from her chest, move her top up and over her breast and then using the towelling blanket Christian had covered her with was able to rest her son to her shoulder and burp him - All done as though she had been a mother for years and not all of three days.

Rubbing her sons back between pats, she looked up at a bewildered and almost terrified Kate, "What?"

"Is that actually that easy?" She asked, her voice shrunk and minimal.

"Is what easy?" Ana asked confused and looked to her son as Kate pointed. She had to giggle, "I don't know. I just don't think about it, I just do it." She watched Kate begin to look a little panicky at the prospect of being a new mom and being in Ana's shoes, and so Ana thrust life upon her best friend. "Take him," Ana demanded softly, "He'll fall asleep pretty soon."

Looking to the door as a knock came just as Kate took Teddy, they saw Dr. Greene hovered by the door. "Not interrupting am I?" She asked and saw Ana shake her head. "I just need to check your over, if that's okay?" This time Ana nodded, "Do you want some privacy?"

"They can stay," Ana answered immediately, instantly realising that having a baby seemed to eliminate all sorts of inhibitions in her that she might well have had before. She felt rather blasé over this moment.

"I just want you to lay down so I can check your stomach over," Dr. Greene motioned and allowed Ana to uncross her legs and slip down the bed, Christian immediately by her side. Waiting for her to lift the top up, she peeled back the long white gauze to reveal a red and angry looking wound to her abdomen. "Is it uncomfortable at all? Tight maybe?" She asked as she pressed a little, inspecting the incision mark.

Ana couldn't even withhold the hiss of pain she felt as Dr. Greene pushed down on her stomach, "Yeah, and sore as hell."

"It's normal to feel that. Caesareans are quite major surgeries so I don't expect you to be pain free and ready to dance around any time soon, but your recovery is looking good. Especially after seeing how mobile you were without Dr. Trevelyan's assistance earlier."

Ana smiled, proud of herself for pushing her body to work with her and not against her for once, and proving that she was fully capable.

"I think I can confidently say you'll be leaving this building tomorrow, Ana, and you can go home and enjoy family life," Dr. Greene said as she stood jotting down into Ana's chart. "The only time I'll see you back is to remove the stitches to your incision."

"Sounds good to me," Ana muttered as she pushed herself back up, her stomach aggravated from Dr. Greene's observation.

"I know it's going to be difficult, but I will prescribing you lots of rest," Dr. Greene mentioned in accordance to Ana's imminent discharge. "I know a new born will be a handful, but after that little turn in the OR, I need to know you will be given the chance to work your strength up."

"Oh, she'll be resting," Christian cut in sternly. "I'll make sure of it."

_Oh, controlling Fifty!_ Ana put her hand out to his, "How long are you expecting me to rest for? I mean I can't just rest all the time."

"For a week and a bit I expect you to, Ana," Dr. Greene mentioned and gave a stern professional glare, "And I expect you to get additional rest in even when you're feeling better. Just until you get the all clear. Believe me, you rest now, you won't have to later on. You'll get back to full health quicker this way."

"Baby, just listen for once," Christian scolded his wife. "We'll make it work, I promise, but Dr. Greene's right. You need to rest up still."

Huffing a little, Ana gave in, "Fine."

Dr. Greene smirked, "Right, I just need to check Theodore over and then I'm pretty sure the discharge papers will be practically in your hand."

Kissing her nephew, Kate allowed Dr. Greene take Teddy and lay him down gently before looking him over, talking and cooing at the baby as she worked. She looked up at Christian and then to Ana as she finalised her check of the newborn.

"When he's grasping perfectly, and kicking strongly which is always a good sign. All tests done Sunday showed no signs of any sort of abnormality, but we need to do a second when he's two weeks old. We'll give you that information tomorrow, but it's standard procedure as you know."

Ana nodded, knowing about the regular checkups that came with a newborn from the books she had familiarised herself with throughout the pregnancy.

Turning her attention to the baby, Dr. Greene held his feet lightly and smiled, "I would say that you are perfectly fine to go home, Master Grey," Dr. Greene said as she pulled the baby from the top of the bed and held him supportively, "Now who wants him?" She asked seeing as there were four people in the room instead of just the parents.

"I'll take him," Christian stepped in and took his son from Dr. Greene's gasp. He was becoming way to over protective it appeared, but he didn't care as long as his son was safe and cared for.

"Considering all of the turns you had during the pregnancy, none of it seemed to have an impact of Theodore's overall health. He is probably one of the healthiest babies I have delivered this year so far."

"No, I just took the brunt of it," Ana joked lightly, a laughter of ironic mirth escaping from her lips.

"Unfortunately, you did, but you bounced back quicker than mine or Dr. Miller's expectations had assumed," Dr. Greene shared with them calmly. "Right, I will be by tomorrow morning during rounds at ten and I will check you over once more and then I'm pretty certain will be getting you ready to go home," Dr. Greene finally said, readying to leave. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call in a nurse. I know caesareans leave mothers really uncomfortable with the abdominal incision so do not worry about asking for some sort of pain relief. That's what it is there for. You'll be sent home with a prescription anyway, but while you're here let us worry about taking your pain away." She gave Ana and smile before concluding, "Right, I'll see you in morning," Dr. Greene couldn't resist the bright smile that showed off her perfect teeth, "With those discharge forms." She listened to them all thank her and she left them to it.

"Did you hear that, Teddy?" Christian asked his son in a playful tone, "You and Mommy are coming home at long last tomorrow."

Ana couldn't resist a grin, even with the idea of 2am feeds, and crying fits and attention needed moments, life was not looking too bad.

It was looking like a perfect family life in her eyes.

And it seemed her husband agreed.


	47. Family Help

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I can apologise until I'm blue in the face with the lack of updates, but I had no time Monday, and Tuesday I was hit with a mega migraine that wiped me out. Today I'm still dealing with said migraine, but I got this written so it's something I guess... I hope you all understand and excuse me whilst I get back on top of this =) _

_I think I might be losing my touch, but I still hope you enjoy... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Seven_

* * *

Seeing their house pull into view, Ana's anticipation and excitement about being home only manifested and tripled. She looked down at her son as he sat between his parents on the back seat of the Audi and she felt her eyes water.

Christian reaching over their slumbering son, he placed his hand on her arm causing her to look up, "What's wrong, Ana?"

"Nothing," She sniffled at him and smiled, "I'm just so happy." She looked at him and smiled, "After everything this is perfect."

"My mother told we always hurt the ones we love most and I did that when we found out about Teddy," He looked down to his son and put his hand on his son's chest, moving the blanket down so to look at him, "But in hindsight, I don't think I could have loved you as much as I do now. I don't think I would have appreciated you as much or cherished you. Either of you."

"I'm so glad you think that way," Ana whispered at him as he closed the gap to kiss her, their son still sleeping away. Pulling away she looked into his grey eyes, tracing the pattern to them and all she could see were immeasurable amounts of happiness in them. "I love you so much, Christian."

"I love you too," He said as the car pulled to halt waiting on the gates to open to allow them into the grounds of the house.

Waiting on them to park, Ana looked at Teddy, excited to give him a grand tour of his new home once he woke up. This life might not have been for her and at one point she might have been too young, but she was loving every moment of it now. There were no regrets to any aspects of her life.

"Taylor, take Teddy, I'm going to help my wife," Christian commanded and jumped from his seat and ran around the Audi and to Ana's side just as Sawyer was opening the door. He bent in and undid her belt for her and then taking her hands helped her stand up gingerly.

Dressed in sweat pants, Ana was suddenly glad she wasn't given jeans or anything tighter. These alone were making her stomach ache and she couldn't wait to get in and be seated, and maybe she could use her husband's large hands as a heated pad to dull the pain a bit for her later on that night.

Ana gripped her husband's hands as her stomach literally screamed in protest at her. "Thanks," She groaned as he helped her up to the house slowly. "Everyone's here?" She questioned as she noted all of their cars sitting on the drive.

"Of course they are," Christian beamed at her, "The two of you are finally home."

Ana smiled tightly, not sure how she would take a welcome home party when all she wanted to do was join her son's idea and sleep the day away. Taking Christian's hand they walked up to the house, slowly and hesitantly, but once the door opened and she saw her mom within the hallway, Ana was more than pleased everyone was here.

"They're here!" Carla exclaimed as she swooped in and stole her grandson from Taylor and carried him into the kitchen where the awaiting family were.

"Don't wake him," Christian shouted as he helped Ana get her converse off and then steered her towards them all as they stood around the kitchen.

"Well don't you just look peachy, Steele," Kate commented as soon as her eyes met her friend's paler expression, she laughed as Ana stuck her tongue out at her. "I would've thought you'd look better than this on day four of motherhood."

"I'm not even going to recite my medical history at you, Kavanagh," She said and rested again Christian as he wrapped an arm around her back, hooking onto her hip to keep her standing. She smiled and looked on the counter top, "Are those more presents?"

"Of course!" Mia exclaimed back, "We had to spoil both mommy and baby. Baby more, but we threw some stuff in there for you too," Mia continued, excitedly as she waited her turn with the baby.

"Like what?" Ana asked and tried to hide a yawn.

"I think present opening can wait until Ana's a lot more awake," Grace said leaving Teddy alone so that Elliot could step in and give him the same man talk he had been giving him for days.

"I'm fine," Ana feigned as everyone looked to her with equal worry. "I want to open presents."

Ana, Baby, you heard Dr. Greene and Dr. Miller this morning, you need to rest more than any other mother after the birth," Christian scolded lovingly.

"If you dare retell me the traumatic birth chat that I was given I will hit you," She gave him a small serious grin. "You're my husband, and you're damn good at it and I love you, but, Christian, you are not so loved that I would reframe from hurting you," Ana told him sarcastically, but her tone was full of love.

He leaned in to her and gave her a small grin, "I will tie you up if I need to, Mrs. Grey, don't ever doubt that. When I hear a doctor tell my wife her recovery plan I will make sure everyone who so enters this house will know that."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Calm it," Grace intervened momentarily. "Open this one and the rest can wait," Grace pushed and smiled. "It'll be worth it believe me."

"Go on, Baby," Christian guarded her, "This one then we'll get you some rest."

Taking the present from Grace, Ana couldn't resist excitedly opening the wrapping, Ana felt her eyes tear up immediately and she could tell that Christian felt the same way with the sentimental value as he pulled her closer to his side. There in his wife's hand was the moment Ana had slept with Teddy to her chest, Christian joining her – their first family moment together.

"When did you get time to take this?" Christian asked knowing the photo from the day Teddy was born. "I mean, when did you come into the room?"

"About twenty minutes after you had gone down. By which time you were all asleep and it was too perfect to ignore."

"It's beautiful," Ana whispered as she remembered that moment, "Thank you." She then wrapped her arms around Grace and thanked her like before pulling away to give Carrick a hug.

"I think we owe you thanks for giving us such a gorgeous grandson," Grace gushed lovingly, "Your mother and I haven't been so excited to have our children come home in years."

Ana giggled, and placed the photo down on the counter top, "Believe me, he's made me feel complete so coming home was even exciting for me."

"Me too," Christian agreed and smirked at his brother, "Elliot, don't go giving my son the idea that you're better than me. He's asleep; he's not as susceptible as you are."

"I'm pretty sure Kate knows just how susceptible her fiancé is," Ana teased and she watched as Kate agreed and her and Elliot began a loving play fight between each other. She grinned as everyone started to get lost in the attention that the now awoken Grey heir was seeking it and she loved how together their family were now.

It warmed her heart.

Ana placed her hand to the granite of the kitchen worktop, feeling her energy depleting entirely on her and she inward screamed at her subconscious to gain some stamina. She was able to forget about her sore stomach all the while she had her attention diverted. Everyone was admiring her son and she wanted to soak up the happiness a bit longer.

"I think you need to get some rest in," Grace spoke up not telling if she was in doctor mode or worried mother mode. She had looked up originally to see Ana waning a little with her strength, but then she saw her latch onto the counter top and had to step in and intervene.

"C'mon, Baby," Christian took his wife's hand and took her away from the kitchen and into the sofa, where he down and allowed her to lower herself down too. With his leg slung over, Ana sat between his legs and it wasn't until she had her legs up that he put his other leg up securing her on the large sofa cushions.

Nestled on the sofa, Christian lowered her back gently against his body, allowing her to get comfortable. Once she was, he looped his arms around her and allowed his hands to settle upon her sore incision mark feeling her relax into his body entirely.

"How did you know?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Your hands are too small to cover it, Baby," Christian just teased her and he felt her laugh as her stomach constricted. "I got Gail to buy in a couple of heating pads for when I'm not hands free."

Ana giggled, "Thank you, Mr. Grey. You think of everything."

"Here," Carla said as she peered over the back of the couch. "I heated this up for you, Baby," She cooed as she passed one of the pads down and allowed Ana took take it and position it where she wanted it.

"Thank you, Mom," Ana sighed at the heavily warmth as Christian held the heated pad in place as soon as it hit her stomach. "That feels too good." She closed her eyes at the peace her body was feeling and ignored everyone for the moment.

"That baby is going to be a handful," Mia grinned at her brother as she broke into Ana's silent reverie. "Just like his auntie."

"I'm actually looking at upping the help in the house," Christian commented casually as though it had been a well spoke about plan by all. "Definitely getting a nanny in and maybe another house keeper to help Gail out."

"Excuse me? A nanny? Where's my say in this?" Ana asked him, her tone heated with irritation.

"I'm making life easier," Christian commented in the same tone.

Ana pushed up, ignoring her pains to look at her husband, "I am not having our son brought up by someone else other than his mother and father and _his_ family. I don't like that idea." Ana guessed it was her own upbringing that made her appreciate her mother more or maybe it was just her own preferences, but she wished her husband had confronted her before deciding something important.

"Ana, Baby, think about it," Christian tried to cool the moment.

"There's nothing to think about, Christian!" Ana announced and got up from her husband's grasp. "He is your son and I know you work hard and you're an important CEO, but you are now, more importantly a father and he needs to know that. If we allow a nanny or whatever to come in and look after him then we diminish our chances of him growing up familiarising with us."

"I think you're over thinking this," Christian said as he sat up.

"Call it mother's prerogative," Ana grumbled as she got up fully. "I won't have your son subjected to your money, Christian. Yes, we know you have it and can bring in additional help, but I know we are capable to do this _our_selves. I want you to prove to me what I know already, and that's that you'll be the best father ever." She looked at her husband and tried to see if he was seeing sense, "I want us to just be a _normal_ family."

As she finished that, Ana felt her tiredness sweep through her, her angry outburst obviously taking more out of her than she had thought conceivable. Ana groaned with pain and placed a hand on her stomach, making her husband jump to his feet. Obviously being angry made her stomach tighten more than she had ever guessed. _Stress bad for baby pre-birth, anger bad for mommy post-birth_, her subconscious scolded.

"C'mon, you're getting too worked up," Christian commented immediately, his tone laced with regret and remorse. "I'm sorry," Christian said immediately, forcing her to look at him. "I didn't realise you would feel this strongly over this. I thought you might like the extra help."

"It's okay, just realise that I want Teddy to learn everything from us. If we need it later on in life fair well, but for now, I want us to try our hand at this. I want us to be a family as we are," Ana said and looked through to the kitchen. "Plus, I'm pretty sure from looking at Gail, she won't mind helping me."

Christian looked to see Gail holding Teddy, and he had to smile. There was one woman he trusted with his life, Ana's life and now his son's life. "Count it done," Christian said with the same apology holding his tone as he resumed their previous position on the bed. "You okay otherwise though?"

"Nothing pain meds and preferably a bath wouldn't help with," She feigned being okay when in actual fact she was uncomfortable and had smarting right across her stomach. "For now I like it here." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed entirely so her body moulded with her husband's once more.

"It's final," Kate said as she slumped down onto the couch on the other side of the large room, "After seeing that, Steele, I am not going through a caesarean in five months." Instantly her eyes were wind and she pinched her lips closed and looked at her fiancé who was looking a little like a deer caught in head lights as everyone clocked on what she had just said. "_Oops_."

"Is there something you're hiding from us?" Mia said as she stepped into the couch area, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sis," Ethan said stepping in behind her. "When the hell did you find out you're pregnant?"

Looking to Elliot, she watched him shrug. The cat was out of the bag now, everyone needed to know. "Friday afternoon," He gave a shrug.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mia asked, their parents obviously gobsmacked.

Kate pointed to Ana who was falling asleep against her husband's body, "Did you manage to forget the Christian Grey spawn that was born at the weekend? Wasn't really the best timing what with Ana almost dying and everything."

"Operative word there being _almost_," Ana commented, her eyes remaining closed. "But they're right, you could have told them."

"And stolen your thunder?" Kate asked with a firm head shake of disapproval.

Ana opened one eye and looked at her best friend, "Stolen my thunder? Teddy isn't going to stop stealing hearts after a week of life. That little boy is going to be causing thunder for _years _yet." Ana commented, being realistic, her son had given her an almost state of euphoria, similar to that that Christian still left her with – like father like son was a given status after all!

"She's got a point," Mia jumped in. "He's going to be stealing hearts until he's grey."

"Pun unintended there, Mia?" Christian asked teasingly and watched his sister nod vigorously trying to act innocent even with her impish grin. "I think he's already got you smitten. Ethan, you better beware."

"My girl ain't going anywhere," Ethan said as he came to sit on the arm of the chair his girlfriend was in.

"Too right," Mia almost growled looking up to her boyfriend with a sexual grin. "You keep me way too occupied to stray."

"TMI," Ana groaned and sat up, "I seriously think I need some pills now, Mr. Grey."

"You in pain?" Christian quickly asked and saw her nod. "I think you might need to be told your recovery plan again." He laughed as she rolled her eyes, "You're doing that on purpose."

"I just do it because I know you can't spank me until I'm fully healed," She teased him back with a little giggle, trying to hide her urge to wince. She looked at her mother and smiled, "I'm entrusting you with my son," Ana scolded them light-heartedly. She had utter faith in them, but it didn't stop her worrying. "I'm sorry I'm no fun today, Mom. I've not been fun since you arrive." Ana pouted, her mom and Ray had been in days and she had been too exhausted to even play catch up with them and she felt bad for it – regardless of the curve ball birth life had decided to throw at her.

"You've got your entire life to make up for it," Carla told her daughter and gave her a hug. "Now go and get some rest and let Grace and myself spoil our grandson until he's needed upstairs with you."

"Baby, c'mon," Christian said grabbing her arm, "You're hovering like an overprotective mother." He watched Ana glare and he chuckled a little. "I'm being an overprotective husband and father here. He'll be fine with our mothers, but you won't be if you keep trying all this independent bull crap."

She gave in then, "Fine."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'll go," Ana mumbled sleepily and pulled herself from her pillow. She didn't want to move, but Christian had gone the last time and she saw it as only fair that she go. She was thankful she had demanded Teddy be kept in their room like this and it comforted her having him close.

Going over to the cot, she looked down at her son as he cried pitifully for her. "I'm quite thankful you're the heaviest thing I can pick up," Ana teased her son as she lifted him from the cot and carried him to the armchair sat nearby. She sunk down and pulled down her top, allowing her son to feed. She closed her eyes as he fed and she could feel herself drifting off unknowingly.

She could feel her son pull away and then nuzzle into her chest and she just couldn't help but become overtaken with the feeling of utter bliss that laying in the near darkness with her newborn son.

This was the perfect sleeping state when she didn't have Christian.

"Come here, Son," Christian's voice suddenly broke her light sleep and Ana felt her son be drawn away from her chest, the coldness replacing his small size.

"Leave him," Ana grumbled at her husband pulling her eyes open. "He was keeping me warm."

"Baby, I'll keep you warmer. You were both sleeping, you need to be in bed," Christian spoke softly. "Clear yourself up and go back there. I'll put him down," He continued lovingly, but Ana didn't move.

Watching on, she reached over as painlessly as possible to grab the wet wipes and cleared herself up before covering her naked chest. She then just pulled her legs up and under her and rested comfortably, enjoying her view.

_Help schelp_, Ana's subconscious sneered as she watched Christian put their son to sleep. She was barely awake and seemed to be slowly recognising that her husband was no longer at the crib, but by her as she stayed curled in the armchair.

"Now you, Baby," Christian said and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Yes, Christian Grey was the best husband, and he was working his way to the world's best father.

Just how she had predicted.


	48. The Secret Keeper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Okay guys, you were going to get a chapter last night, but I was totally squished after reading someone targeting me and I had a moment of serious doubt over continuing this story... Thank you to everyone that showed their support for me with that story... It means more than I can ever say!_

_Here I am back and shaping things up ;)_

_Again, apologises for the break and I hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for all of the continual reviews, alerts and favourites... You lot are a constant source of amazingness!_

_As always, excuse mistakes... As is becoming usual I write late, update late and it makes me way too tired to even make a proper proof read... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Eight_

* * *

"_Another_ TV day?" Sawyer commented as he came into the room and found Ana laid out on the couch, Teddy fast asleep on her chest, her gaze cast on some daytime TV chat show. "I think you're both getting lazy."

Ana laughed a little, "Aha, you finally listened and come and took a break." She grinned at him, "I thought the opening to 'America's Next Top Model' would have drawn you in well before now."

"How stereotypically gay do you think I am?" Sawyer asked, acting hurt, but grinning at Ana as he spoke. "Honey, you need to realise that I might like men, but I'm probably tougher than any other of the men on your husband's security squad."

"It's one of the reasons I'm glad you're _my_ detail and not Christian's," Ana joked and sat up, supporting Teddy's body with it. "Hey, Little Man, I think it's time Luke had a hug whilst mommy goes to the bathroom."

"As much as I want a hug with my main dude there, I have to get back t work," Sawyer told her, readying to get up. "I wasn't stopping for long."

"Doing what exactly?" Ana asked perplexed, her brow rising with her questioning look. "The house is fine, we're fine, you should relax some," She tried, but she was getting better at reading her security guard. Right now, he was hiding something. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Sawyer retold Ana and knew he had to respect his boss' wishes most. "Your husband and Taylor have it all under control and it's foolproof to stay that way."

"Tell me now," Ana pressed, refusing to be kept in the dark. "Luke, you can trust me to know. You cannot tell me that and then not tell me the rest." Looking down at Teddy sleeping, she knew she had to know for his sake. "I have a right to know."

Sighing heavily, Sawyer pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't," He uttered and looked to Ana, "I would. I trust you to know after all, but Mr. Grey gave us strict instructions and I will obey."

"Well I'm giving you stricter instructions to tell me," Ana fought back, using her authority as Christian's wife to her glory. Yet Sawyer did not relent. "Sawyer, I know you're trying to just do you job, but I need to know. You need to tell me."

"No, Ana, I won't tell you. Just trust in us," Sawyer said and stood up completely, "Now I'm going off to work."

"Work on what?" Ana growled making Teddy unhappy all of a sudden. She just wanted to know, but she was getting angry over it.

"I'll take him for the moment, Ana," Gail jumped in taking the responsibility to defuse the situation a little.

Ana smiled grateful for now becoming hands free and reached for Sawyer. "Why can't you just break this time and tell me? It's killing not to know."

"I think it's more a place for your husband to tell you," Sawyer sighed, "Please, Ana, don't put me in this type of predicament. He made it adamant that he tell you so let him."

Giving up unsatisfied, Ana changed the subject. More to cut off her anger than anything else, but she had to move off topic or she would literally find ways to torture it out of Sawyer – Which appeared it would only wind her up more. "So, Teddy's one month tomorrow," She trailed off, leaning on the cool kitchen counter top, "Are you going to be too busy to eat or are we still good for our little celebration we talked about?"

"I have the lantern ready for that don't worry," Sawyer spoke to her with a bland tone, but his eyes were watching her with rich mirth. "Plus, I'll be with you two so I will be working," He teased, knowing he had to get into Ana's good books fast or feel the wrath of her all evening.

"Oh, mingling business with pleasure, what will my husband say?"Ana asked, allowing her anger to subside some.

"I think we're all a little guilty of this now, Ana," Gail joked as she held Teddy to her chest, the little boy getting sleepier. "I think you might need to take him. I think he's looking for food and a nap."

Taking her son, Ana screwed her nose up, "And a new diaper too by the smell of it." She laughed as the others did, "I'm going to change him. It's getting late so I need to get him sorted ready for a bath anyway."

"Mr. Grey will be home soon. He wanted dinner to be ready for half seven," Gail told Ana and saw her agree. "I can postpone for the two of you to bathe Teddy."

"It's fine, Gail, you need to get off shift sooner rather than later," Ana said with a smile and left to sort out her son.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Coming back down the stairs, Ana heard Christian's voice and she broke into a smile. Following the tone, she found him sitting in the kitchen nursing a glass of Scotch and her smile dropped into a frown. With her son – who had fallen asleep during the middle of a nappy change – fast asleep for the moment in the security of his crib, she knew she could work on her husband to find out the truth.

"You look a little stressed, Baby," Ana says as she walked up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and working the tension from his muscles soothingly.

"It's nothing," He grumbled back at her and allowed her to continued allowing her hands to do their heavenly work.

Ana laughed in disbelief, "Really? It doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's nothing," He managed to say again, taking another quick gulp of the brown liquor.

Dropping her hands from his shoulder, Ana was prepared to take on his bad mood – after all she had seen it only deteriorate over the past few days. However, her husband was faster and he grabbed her hand and pulled her around so she was by her side, her back against the counter, their bodies facing one another.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked the moment she noted the stress covering his face. "Baby, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't," He said to her and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you involved because I don't want you to worry. I will stick by that for the meanwhile. Teddy doesn't need most us needlessly losing sleep over this," Christian spoke, his eyes not meeting her.

"I'm capable of knowing," She admitted because she knew she was.

Christian sighed and sat back against the back of his stool, "Not with Teddy around you aren't. Your moods have heightened since having him so I don't want you to worry about this when we have him to look after."

"Well you worrying so much is what's worrying me. Swearing my security detail to secrecy worries me. Telling our house keeper to keep quiet worries me. Who else knows, but me?" She watched him and knew she didn't need a verbal response – everyone knew, but her. "Oh great," She groaned, "You know having a husband that doesn't quite trust me hurts a lot more than knowing the truth."

"Just trust _me_," Christian almost begged, his eyes pleading with her. "Please."

Rolling her eyes, she threw her hands up, "You can't keep me in the dark forever," Ana tried to be sympathetic, even amped the worry in her tone. "You can tell me. You're trying to protect me and your son, but I would feel a hell of a lot better if you told me. If I knew what we were suddenly dealing with I would know how to stay calm and trust you to sort it. Not knowing just leaves me thinking the worst."

"Well it will be over soon," He ground out and rubbed his forehead. "There are some things you don't need to know for your own good, Ana."

"You know what, Christian," Ana gave up exasperated, "Get on with it and I'll find out when it gets too far."

"Or when it's over," He announced at her. "Just trust me to sort this, Baby."

Ana shook her head, hating to be kept in the dark like this. She hated the cryptic clues and the being kept in the dark when the truth was just in front of her. She was tired too, which didn't aid her well and so she decided to remove herself from the situation before she got even more irate. "I'm going to go run a bath for our son and then I'm going to put him to bed," Ana told her husband and then turned

"Ana!" He called out, and his tone almost turned into a growl. "Don't be like this, Ana."

"I'll be however I like," Ana called out as she continued to walk. "Apparently being a mother has my moods heightened. Live with it, Mr. Grey."

And with that said she was gone.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Just because daddy has to work doesn't mean that we don't get to have a fun bath time," Ana cooed lovingly, easily able to forget her husband's wrong moves. She watched Teddy smile at her and all her woes dispersed. Nothing else existed when she was with her son and she knew it was like for Christian.

However, over the past few days Ana had noted that her husband was working more and interacting less and she just wanted to know. Standing up, she picked her son up from the small bathtub and wrapped his up the large blue expensively made towel and carried him, talking all the way.

For a month old, Theodore Grey was vastly turning into the most talked to and bought for child – As if she expected anything else!

She worked on getting her son dressed ready for bed and knew she would put her own pyjamas on before going down to find her husband. For the moment she was relishing another perfect moment with her son. As she finished buttoning up his babygro, she pulled him up and hugged him, taking in the smell of him and it was a smell that eased her mind wholly.

Taking him to the crib in the master room, she looked at him and smiled, seeing Christian coming out in his son's features more and more. "I love you so much, Teddy," She kissed her son and placed him down to the mattress in the crib.

Pulling the blanket up and over him, she just stood and watched him. As he started to drift, she reached up and turned the mobile that was positioned above his head on and then turned her attention back down. Running her finger around his soft face, she smiled and left him to sleep.

Going downstairs she knew Christian was probably holed up in his study and she made a bee line. Not disappointed as she saw him behind his desk working, she just stood in the doorway. "I'm guessing you're not coming to bed?" Ana asked, she remained in her spot and leaned into the doorframe, not going to her husband, "Again."

Christian looked at her apologetically, "No, Baby, I'm trying to fix some stuff here and then I'll be up."

"Okay then," She said and smiled weakly, trying to hide the hurt she felt at him spending another night in the study and not in bed with her. "Love you, Mr. Grey," She whispered and didn't wait for a response and just left him.

If she had to admit it to herself, she was becoming more irritated by this becoming nightly than the secret keeping. She wanted to fall asleep in her husband's arms and wake up in them, not know that when she slept he would take his spot and then before she woke he would be up and at the work again.

"Ana!" Christian's voice came from behind and he watched her turn to him. He had ran after her to stop her purposefully and he could see how hopeful she was at this moment. "You've not had dinner. Gail left yours in the kitchen."

Offering a smile, she shrugged, "Not hungry. I just want to go to bed." She didn't let him get another word in; he never even made an attempt to give her a kiss goodnight. He just let her go and that hit her hard. Her heart took the impact of it dangerously rough.

She didn't know about this problem ripping her husband apart, it seemed to be infringing their marriage now.

Crawling into bed, she watched the baby mobile above Teddy's head slowly turn and she allowed herself to slowly drift off to the tone playing on. The moment her dreams took a hold of her, she was in bed with Christian – when he wasn't so stressed and distant.

"Ana!" Christian's voice broke into the night and Ana shot awake.

Her eyes took in the thick darkness that clung around the room, slinging nasty shadows around in the moonlight. She looked to Christian's side and saw it unmade and then looked to see the door open. She hadn't realised that her husband had come to bed and left the bed in the course of a few peaceful hours, but hearing his distraught voice panicked her. She didn't even think to go to him; she just ran to her son's crib and was relieved to know he was still there, still asleep, still unaware of his father's troubled nature.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up the moment he spoke again and she wished he had told her what was going on because she was sure this was the climax of his stress. She was soon going to find out what her husband was so stressed over and she knew she wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Sawyer get Ana and Teddy and make sure they're safe," Christian ordered from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs.

"Ana? Where are you?" Sawyer's voice asked as he closed in on the bedroom. Having seen the bed empty, he needed her whereabouts quickly.

"I'm in mine and Christian's room," Ana cried out fearfully, her tone shaking. "What's going on?"

"There's an unknown subject in grounds of the house," Sawyer spoke as he swooped into the room, shutting the door. "We need to get you and Teddy to the panic room."

"How does someone get in?" Ana exclaimed picking her son up as she felt the level of urgency go up about one hundred levels, "Is this a drill, Luke? Is this Christian's way to get us prepared for whatever is going on?" Ana asked, hoping that her husband's old ways were coming to life again and this wasn't what had everyone on edge. _Oh, please just be Fifty! Please!_

Now the moment was upon them, she didn't want to know. She wanted the drama free life to remain and she wanted her husband to be wrong. Motherhood had done more than heighten her emotions, it had exacerbated them and with the lack of sleep she had been getting she was in no mood for any form of midnight commotion.

"This is not a drill," He said and stalked the window to look around the grounds to see if they were clear. "There is someone in the grounds that we need to keep you and Teddy safe from. It's time to get to the panic room."

Ana looked to her son and felt fear override her.

This really was real and her husband wasn't here with her.

She had to trust Sawyer and believe that Christian would be okay until he reached them.

For now, panic consumed her wholly.


	49. Stalking Darkness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _It would appear my muse worked amazingly – something big is going down in chapter fifty – Fifty Shades of Fucked Upness will occur in a manner of words ;) _

_Thank you for all of the reviews guys! You are just unbelievably supportive and amazing =) I hope you enjoy this... _

_I was supposed to post this nearly an hour ago, but I fell asleep... So mistakes are mine as per normal and now I am going to bed! LOL_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Forty-Nine_

* * *

Teddy wouldn't settle. Obviously picking up on his mother's own distress he was becoming almost inconsolable. They had made it to the panic room and although Sawyer knew what was going on, he remained stoic and silent on the matter. He stood guard and tried to keep her calm, but being her friend and her security guard were tempting his nerves.

When Sawyer had pushed them into the panic room originally, Gail was in there already and they all gasped as every light shut off all of a sudden and a car alarm sounded. Suddenly the lights flickered back to life as the generator picked up. Although it was lower lighting than before, Ana was just glad to see faces.

Now, she was just pacing the room, glad for its size. She used the space to calm her son and calm her nerves and both were failing her miserably. She darted her gaze between Teddy, Gail and Sawyer and she could see that they were all consumed with their own needs. Teddy's, of course, nowhere near as severe as the others in the room and she wished she could share her one month old baby's mentally.

Looking to Sawyer, she was tempted to beg the truth out of him, but he was caught up with other matters.

Obviously picking up on a distress call, Sawyer turned from the two women and press the ear piece further into his ear to pick up a better strength of volume. He listened intently and turned back to Ana and he could see form her glance at him she knew what was going to happen.

She really wasn't just Christian Grey's wife for the reason of love – she was his double.

"No," She bit at him, "You are not going out there."

"It's my job," Sawyer told her, reframing from just running from the room.

"Your job is here with me and Teddy!" Ana shouted at her detail and felt her anger rising. "My husband is out there already, along with Gail's fiancé, I can't let you go out there. Not three of the most important men to me." _Don't break now, Anastasia! You cannot break now! Be strong!_

Ana was slowly reminding herself as to why her Fifty loved his control. For reasons like this situation she understood fully why he loved the ability to control it all. Then she would be able to have the outcome she wanted. That outcome for her would be her husband here, Taylor with Gail, no one under threat and no more drama.

"It's my job," Sawyer repeated at her and he felt bad and remorse riddled at bestowing even more grief upon Ana.

Ana turned her back and decided she needed to calm her son and knowing she had no power to change what was happening, but she had a son that she owed remaining calm and collect for. When she looked back, Sawyer shot her an apologetic smile as he went for the door.

"You will know everything soon," He promised her and he needed her to place that faith in to her. "Just keep cool, Ana, and listen to Christian on this. I know you can do that, just please, trust us," He saw her nod and then he slowly pushed the code into the door allowing it to unlock and then he snuck out of the room, closing and locking the door all over again as he went.

"Ana," Gail spoke out into the room and approached mother and child. "Maybe you should have a sit down, see if you can settle Teddy," Gail advised motherly, trying to help out however she could.

"I can't," Ana murmured softly. "I can't sit because if I do, I'll just think about what's going on out there and I can't do that to myself. I can't think rationally when I sit," Ana spoke quickly, solving her own logic.

"Maybe try in a little while," Gail comforted, not willing to let the stress over come Ana. "This stress won't do you any good."

"I know," Ana said and shot Gail and smile full of appreciation. "Whatever happened to a normal life?" Ana asked seemingly lost, "You know where you get the man you love, and the castle and the child you love and you all live happily ever after."

"It's not worth it living life based on fairytales," Gail replied warmly. "You have to put up with the bad to get the good."

"Haven't we had enough bad?" Ana asked, her tone distant with thought. "One day I will live a drama free life. One day, Gail, mark my words."

"With Christian Grey as a husband? Hardly a chance in hell of that," She answered her own question. "And now with this little man for a son?" Gail asked with a smile, "You lost all hope there." She saw she hit a positive nerve with Ana, and she decided to round of nicely, "And you probably wouldn't want it any other way," Gail finished confidently.

Knowing she was right, Ana waited this out. She didn't know how much time passed, but the moment she heard the door unlocking all of its mechanisms her heart stopped. Tensing up, Ana kissed into her son's head, watching the door open and her husband slip in. His brow beaded with sweat, the frown pronounced and his eyes seeking her out.

"Christian," Ana breathed seeing her husband and she allowed herself to relax a little as she became aware of him being okay, "What's going on?"

"We thought it was a threat against Teddy," Christian admitted and looked his wife in the eyes as she pressed for more details, "We've had a few."

"A few?" Ana gasped in surprise.

"They were minor, and Taylor fixed them as soon as they happened." Christian sighed, "This latest one was mainly against you, Ana. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you could handle it if it were against Teddy. You're even more headstrong whenever he or I are involved, but this threat was against us two, but you more so." Christian shared with her, "But it is viciously against us."

"Who?" Ana asked, knowing this was becoming more than a little real now.

Christian tried to think of an excuse so he didn't have to tell her.

"Who?" Ana pressed unimpressed at her husband's hesitancy.

She jumped as the sound of gunshots rang out through the house. That was too many for one gun. Her heart race began to quicken and Teddy's fussing became louder and more pronounced. Obvious that the noise was just distressing even more.

"I've got to go and help," Christian gave her a chaste kiss and then let her go, but Ana grabbed on tightly to his arm and refused to relent on her grasp. "Ana, please."

"You aren't going out there," Ana told him and shook her head, tears spilling down her face. "You can't go out there when you just told me someone is after us, Christian. Your son needs you to be okay and I need you be okay. I need you not put yourself into the way of danger."

"Baby," Christian said allowing his hands to form a frame around her tear streaked face, "I will be coming back to you and that is a promise I can keep for you. Just stay here, Ana."

"Please," She sobbed and rocked her son a little as she sucked in some of Christian's composure.

"Let me please just find out what is going on," Christian tried and placed a hand to Teddy's face and smiled at his son, trying to keep himself calm. "I will be back before you know it, Ana and I will come in unharmed."

"Go," Ana whispered, knowing from experience that Christian would go whatever and she had to keep faith in him to remain unharmed and safe.

Christian took a moment to kiss his wife and son before he fled the room.

Ana looked to Gail who smiled at her reassuringly and allowed herself to take up her pacing again. With Teddy finally settling she wanted him to sleep before she put him down on the bed anywhere. That way she could look over him and feel calmer at the thought of him settled.

Hearing another gunshot, Ana forgot everything and felt as though she was going insane and even her son couldn't keep her calm now. She was vastly becoming a nervous wreck at what was going on in her home and she was grateful when Gail stepped in and took Teddy from her allowing her to pace more freely.

"Thank you," Ana said weakly.

The worst part was not knowing and her husband would feel the entire wrath of it. He owed her that benefit.

Taking a seat next to Gail, Ana knew she could continue passing, but she would just wear the ground away and most probably find her clumsy side creep up upon her. Sitting she was able to work on her thoughts and try to make sense of how everything was changing so quickly.

Christian rushed into the room the moment the code was accepted and the moment he saw his wife he wrapped his arms around her. He was thankful that he knew the code so easily and could do this. He couldn't leave her in the dark any longer, not after seeing the drift it pushed between them and not after fleeing the way he had earlier. He always thought he was protecting her but really his wife was so better off knowing. _You always underestimate her, Christian!_

"What's happening?" Ana said as he pulled away, keeping her hands on him so her mind realised her was alive and unscathed still.

"Three guards got taken out," Christian informed her and her worry consumed her blue eyes wholly. As her lip quivered she had to look to Gail and inform her about Taylor's current state. "Taylor is fine; he's hiding in the house waiting for the prime opportunity to take a shot. He's unhurt. Gail."

"Thank God," She whispered and the tension loosened from her shoulders some.

Ana, having heard the head of security was fine, settled a little, but had to know more details, her pushy nature taking over her and needing to know everything. "How the fuck does someone take out three of the guard, Christian? Who is shooting?"

"We don't know how he did it, but he did," Christian admitted, he couldn't accept the moment to admit the perpetrator and he couldn't keep the heated irritation from becoming rife in his tone as he had no control over this situation. "This fucker is just shooting at my security and I have no way to save them. No way to repay them by protecting them."

"You said guards?" Ana gasped as everything settled in, she allowed herself to go wide eyed trying to let her imagination not run wild on her. "Who?" She tried to chase away her inner demons and have faith that they were actually all okay and Christian was mistaken.

"Ryan and Stephenson," Christian told her, but his voice broke and he couldn't continue

"Who else? Who's the third, Christian?" She asked and she could see from her husband's hesitance that she knew full well who the third one was. "Luke?" She breathed out and her husband nodded at her and she whimpered, her legs going weak for the moment. "I-is he alive?"

"I'm not sure," Christian admitted, "I'm sorry, Baby, Taylor wanted me to get back here. I didn't have chance to go to him."

Ana felt like all the air in her lungs was slowly being driven from her lungs. She could feel the dizzying consequence of it and even her husband was having trouble to get her mind to focus.

"Ana, please, you need to remain calm. I know you," Christian commanded her to leave her thoughts. "I know you can do this, just remain calm and we'll get through this." He spoke just as the door began to unlock again and all their hearts stopped at who would enter.

"Jason!" Gail said and rushed to her man's side, keeping Teddy secure in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am," He breathed confidently and kissed her to add to the reassurance. Turning to Christian, he became the toughened security guard he was, "We need to move from here. He knows we're in here and he's closing in."

"Right," Christian said, rubbing his hand to his forehead as he thought. "We need to secure a root out of this house and a way to get to one of the cars."

"Is Luke okay?" Ana broke in, needing to know.

Taylor cast her a solemn look. "He told us to run, that he had it covered," Taylor said, readying his gun to go back out. "He was bleeding from a GSW to his thigh and abdomen."

"Oh, God," Ana felt sick and immediately she was grateful that Gail swooped in and took Teddy from her as she began to feel dizzy again. "I need to get to him!"

"No!" Everyone in the room shouted at her, Christian grabbing her to halt her.

"He's taken out the generator so we're working with natural light from the moon. It's not safe just yet," Taylor spoke up, his professional tone taking over. "I think he's sticking to the back of the house and if we work fast we can out cheat him."

Christian taking on the plan, took on control, "I want you to find his coordinates within the house and trace him to see how far he moves. Whilst you do that, I'm going to grab the keys for the Range Rover and Audi and try and get Stephenson, Ryan and Sawyer into them ready for us to getaway." He looked to Ana," Baby, I need you to get Teddy to sleep. I'll grab the baby bag on my way back and we'll look at getting him and you out first."

Ana shook her head, "Gail. Get her out first." She saw her husband not like that, "I can cope with this, Christian. Please just get her and Teddy out first."

"Fine, but you are going to adhere to my every command when this is all over," Christian relented and offered her a new ultimatum. He was pleased when his wife accepted.

"Christian," Taylor called for his boss as Sawyer's voice came across in his ear piece, "Sawyer ha the perp in the dining room, he's stalking around looking for things." Taylor said no more, "We need to move now."

Christian took his wife in his arms and gave her a powerful kiss. A kiss that lingered for a little too long and filled her with utmost trust in her husband to not break this promise to get them out safe and unharmed. Pulling back, he looked at her, her lips bruised from the kiss, her eyes searching his still, "I'll see you soon, Baby."

Without another word, or a moments chance to grab him, Christian was gone.

Seeing the door shut, Ana began to pace, unable to allow herself the ability to take her son; not with the amount of shaking her body was doing. Then she was struck with an idea. An insane one, but one that allowed her to take control and help. Ana could hide, she could crawl, she wasn't stupid. She could use a gun and defend herself. She could do this.

"Gail, I need to go out there," Ana said a moment or two after her husband and Taylor had left them alone. "I can't just sit in here now. I need to help."

"Ana," She tried to stop the woman, but like her husband she literally ran for the door and fled, locking her back in. Now Gail worried for the fallout of for this once they were all safe again. "What has your mommy just gone and done?" She asked the baby rhetorically and decided to take a seat and wait this out. Making sure that Teddy was consuming her attention now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana stalked the walls, her heart pounding faster than it had the entire time. Somewhere in this house were three injured guards, a guard and her husband seeking refuge for them all and a mad man. Knowing if she got caught by any one of them she would have to cope with the consequences.

Walking down the stairs, she ignored her fear and she remembered the last place he was sighted was in the dining room for that she would ignore that room and bypass it going straight for the main room to make her way through in the darkness.

Christian was going to come down on her harder than ever before and for once, she didn't care. She needed to feel like he was helping and no like she was a defenceless woman left to ponder the possible outcomes of this. She'd take the punishment and she had one response for her husband – if he hadn't kept her in the dark, she wouldn't be doing her own dirty work. _Nothing like deflecting the blame, Ana!_

Praising the God above, Ana was thankful that she hadn't broken anything on the way down through the darkness and she was even more pleased no one had come into the path. Feeling relief was only momentary as she found herself staring at Sawyer as he lie on the floor by the TV room. Her heart stopped mid beat as he sat partially slumped against the wall.

Her feet took her before her mind commanded them to move.

"Luke!" Ana almost shouted, but stopped as she ran readying to drop to her knees before her friend. She had to keep quiet for her own safety and now Sawyers. Pushing her hands to his stomach she heard him groan, "C'mon, Luke, don't you dare sleep on me here," She begged him, her eyes welling with tears.

"A-Ana?" He groaned out painfully, his eyes looking to her in the near darkness. "I-Is it safe?"

"Doesn't matter," She told him and continued to stem the bleed with her hand wishing she could staunch the bleed pouring from his thigh. "Christ, Luke, why did you have to get hurt?" She asked and looked to him, "Please don't leave me." She wanted to cry at the sight of one of the strongest men in her life like this, this would be worse had been Christian, but either way she wanted to be the saviour here.

"Fuck, Ana," Christian whispered in an angry tone. He was running through to get what he needed when he heard Ana before seeing her. When he saw her, he had the overwhelming urge to get her free.

"Chr-Christian, ta-take her out," Sawyer grunted weakly, "Out of he-here."

"No!" Ana fought against her husband, her blooded hands not gripping to Christian's arms, "Luke needs us to help him, Christian! He needs me to help him!"

Covering her mouth a moment, he looked her dead in the eyes, his vision adjusted to the new darkness, "Listen to me," He commanded first, "I need you to be as quiet as possible." He watched her, "Can you do that, Ana?" She nodded and he realised his grasp from over her mouth. "I need you to keep listening to me," He put his hands against her face, stilling her and making her look into him. God, he hated how fearfully they stared at him and he hated the tears that were trapped beneath his palms. "It's not Teddy he wants, Ana," Christian spoke with intent and worry. "It's _you_ he wants."

Ana's mind took in that truth again.

"He will take out anyone to get to you, Ana. Can you why I didn't tell you a damn thing?" He asked and she tearfully nodded at him. "I need you to go back to the panic room, get Gail and Teddy ready. Grab Teddy's stuff and jacket for you from the bedroom on the way," Christian advised her sternly. "I will be back to get you once I have sorted Sawyer and I am getting you out of the house and into one of the cars. Do you understand, Ana?" Christian asked her in a whisper and she nodded, obeying his wish for her to be quiet, "I need you to do it as quietly and carefully as possible. He's outside right now, but Taylor has been hurt, it's just me left. Do not tell Gail until we are out. I have him and the others in the range rover. I will need you or Gail to drive, so please grab your sneakers or whatever and be ready to take control with me, Baby."

"I can do this," Ana said more to pump herself up than Christian, but she knew she could do this knowing she had some given control. "Looking after him, Christian," Ana ordered her husband in the same tone he had used on her. "I love you, please be quick. I just want to be safe."

"Soon, Baby," Was his only response, "Now go."

Ana listened, casting a look back to Sawyer, she looked to her husband and tried not to let her worry become discernible. Without another word she listened and fled, only just hearing Christian talking to Sawyer as he went to his aid.

Doing what she did before, she stalked the walls, losing distance as she got closer to the stairs. All she had to do was make it up the stairs and into the master room, only to flee for the panic room and she was safe and closer to finding peace.

It was all just a fingertip away.

"Gotcha," She heard as someone grabbed a hold of her arm.

The hand was rougher than she was used to and the impact into the wall by her was unexplained and unannounced and so was the blackness that concluded the terror of the moment.

That fingertip just got a hell of a lot bigger.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian rubbed his hands against his thighs, wiping the blood onto his pyjama bottoms so he could clean them the best he could. He had been able to get Sawyer into one of the cars after stemming the bleeds as much as possible and he was pleased with his feat. It might have taken longer than he had anticipated, but Christian was seeing an end coming to this now.

He reached for the keypad, keyed in the code and pushed his way in, casting a look over his shoulder for clearance. He was pleased once again knowing the perpetrator wasn't up stairs just yet. This was smooth sailing thus far.

"We need to go now," He said without even looking, but he froze as he realised his wife wasn't here. "Where's Ana?"

Gail stood, gently doing so as Teddy slept peacefully, "She never came back, Mr. Grey."

"Fuck!" Christian said and hit the wall. He didn't know if he had been played or his wife was being disobedient. Turning back to Gail, he saw the worry reverent in her eyes, "You're not to move. I know I said that the next time I was back I would be getting you out, but things have changed," Christian commanded Gail, his voice quaking with the worry manifesting for his wife. "I will be back, but I don't want you leaving unless myself or Taylor come back for you, do you understand?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey," Gail nodded her head; her nerves making it bounce more than it should.

"Look after my son," Christian told her, stealing a glance of his son and then left the room.

He was sending a mantra to the sky above that his wife was okay and she had just run into the perpetrator's path and was hiding until she could run for the panic room as he had asked of her. He listened more, and when he heard a noise from upstairs, his head leaped. He hoped that Ana was getting their things together, that ironically, right that this moment in their life, she had lost a sneaker and was on her hands and knees, her fine ass in the air as she searched high and low for the lost converse.

Heading into the master room the feel wasn't right, something was wrong. He noted the balcony doors were open, the wind blowing the curtains up, the moonlight shining through them with a ghostly presence.

Christian scanned the darkness for signs of Ana. It never came.

He saw a flame come ablaze, the glow moving and consequentially the cigarette came to life as did the orange glow taking life upon the rough face of one of Christian's biggest demons. As the fire worked its wonders, it disappeared so only the heated nub of the cigarette was lighting up in the darkness.

"Well, well, _Son_, seems we can come from rags to riches," The voice infiltrated the dead air, capturing and magnifying Christian's frozen shock.

_He wasn't real. No! He couldn't be real!_

Christian's mind reverted back, but as he got lost in the torture of the past, Christian's thoughts were consumed with one thing - His wife, his saviour, his strength.

After years, it seemed that the crack whore's pimp was finally back in Christian's life and he didn't seem changed by the years at all. However, coming into this house, stepping into Christian's life uninvited meant that he had signed his own death warrant.

Christian wasn't the same child.

He had the ability to fight back this time and he wasn't one to lose anymore.

Not when he had more at stake to lose.


	50. Fired Up Fifty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Fiftieth chapter is now upon us, guys! Trying to get this up to 5,000 words... I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, and I hope you appreciate that although life is getting a little crazy – aka psycho – I will try and update as often as possible!_

_Heads up here! I am going to Paris next Monday for four days, so if I disappear that's where I've disappeared to! _

_Thank you for all of the support and I'm so pleased so many of you loved the twist with bringing back the pimp... I wanted to make it a little more original for you guys... So, without further ado, I hope you like the drama that is going to unravel... It's Fifty, baby, expect extremism to occur ;) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter FIFTY_

* * *

Christian cared for nothing, but one thing. The one endangered thing in his life.

"Where is my wife?" Christian asked, his eyes darting around the room once again.

"Oh," The crack whore's pimp sounded, his tone worsened and destroyed from years of inhaling the same drag of toxic nicotine. "She's a little _tied_ up," He gloated and he wished the lights were on so he could show Christian his smirk.

As he listened to his voice, Christian remembered the smell of cigarettes, remembered seeing the empty boxes of Camel cigarettes scattered around his first home after being burnt with the contents. He remembered being given those boxes to play with, to occupy him. Christian's blood boiled as memories that he had let die revived and found their resurrection.

Just remembering that one thought about the cigarettes, Christian's breath turned sour and his heart slowed into a low, angry thrum in his chest, "_Cam_," He whispered, remembering that was all he called the crack whore's pimp. Ever since seeing those empty cardboard boxes he had called him that. He was little, he could make sense of words like anyone else he came into contact with, but the first three letters were always there – Cam smoked _Cam_el cigarettes. Fact.

Cam chuckled, his voice dry and unhealthy, "Old memories do stick hard it seems." Cam suddenly began to side step, keeping his attention on Christian, "I think we should continue this outside, the moon's out full tonight and I want to see what's become of you over the years."

Backing out, Christian didn't move. He wanted his wife and only her, but as he watched the natural light highlight Cam's aging skin, he was brought to reality and followed knowing that there was more to Cam going outside than getting natural lighting from the moon. As he walked backwards, grin in place, he flicked his unfinished cigarette away.

Watching out, he stopped within the doorway frozen by the sight before him.

Ana sat tied to a chair, her hands bound behind her, her eyes wide, her mouth clasped over a tightly fixed gag directly in the middle of the large terrace balcony that she loved so much. She stared at her husband and whimpered a little at the sight of him. Just seeing her husband like this she was casted back to when Jack took her and had her cuffed to the pipe. Just at that thought the light scarring left from the pipe burns throbbed and her heart rate accelerated.

"Baby," Christian's voice diffused itself into the still night air, capturing her interest and holding her from hyperventilating. "Think of Teddy. You'll have him in your arms soon."

Cam laughed deprecatingly, "I wouldn't say soon," He scoffed at Christian. "So this is the Mrs. Christian Grey. Wouldn't have had you as the little boy able to get a woman so strong and captivating as _Anastasia_ here," Cam said as he stepped in and positioned himself behind Ana. "But, hmmm, Grey? Interesting new name, Christian. Did Ella's surname displease you?"

"You have no right to speak about her," Christian spat out, his eyes not leaving his wife, their eyes glued to one another. He was praying that by making her look at him, she wasn't consumed by her fear of Cam.

Seeing this, Cam wanted Christian's attention and knew that Ana was his way to get it. Taking Ana's hair in his hands he scooped it to the side, relishing the purity of her skin and he loved how rigid she became, the only movement being her shaking nerves. He leaned down, his eyes on Christian as he neared her skin to kiss it.

Christian saw red, someone else was touching what was his and he would not have that. "Keep your fucking hands off her!" Christian said as he started to respond by charging forward.

"Uh uh," Cam spoke and chuckled as he shook his head, stopping Christian with swift pull out of a gun from behind his back as he sat positioned between his skin and waist band, "I wouldn't do anything like that because I could easily kill her. After all, I have shot down a load of your men, Christian, don't think I'll even think twice when your wife is involved," He said as he pulled her head to the side by her hair and ran the barrel of the gun against her neck.

Ana closed her eyes for a moment.

"Tell him what you did," Cam spoke to Ana and pulled the gag free of her mouth. "Tell him!"

Looking to her husband, Ana tried to even her breathing some. Only finding strength when Christian looked at her, she felt she could speak.

"H-He," She breathed hard, finding the words sitting heavy on her chest, "H-He tried t-to ra-" She halted as terror rose in her and her eyes looked to Christian to find his closed. "He tried to rape me, Christian," She said, finding her voice. Seeing him like that, told her he was shutting down, "But I fought him off, Christian. I stopped him!"

"And what did I do for such behaviour, _Love_?" Cam questioned her as though this was a casual moment of question and answers. He saw her inhale deeply and decided to act alone in this, "Don't bother." He tore down her top and revealed angry red circles to her left breast.

"You fucker!" Christian approached and caught Cam off guard. Seeing those familiar burns sent him over the edge. He was now barbaric, fuelled by thoughts of the past, of the current situation. He was powered by hatred and angry.

Ana couldn't see much when she twisted her head around too look, but what she saw was enough and she snapped her head back and began to sob. This time she didn't attempt to call her husband away from his anger, she didn't lure him back to sanity. As much as it killed her heart, she remembered what Cam had done to her husband. She remembered when he wouldn't let her touch him, how her touch was like fire to his skin and now she had met the man that had helped make him that way, she was livid too. And now with the burns to her breast, she knew she would be like him with them and that made her anger only become exacerbated. She could only allow her husband to take his revenge. Even she knew some demons needed physicality to be let go off.

Sitting in the middle of it all, vulnerable and half naked, Ana felt a chill run over her. She was embarrassed and scared and her dreams weren't even taking her away from this moment. Reverting her mind to her son, Ana did initially break down into more tears, and hearing the angry grunts and the major scuffle just by her, her nerves were dying a horrible death. She tried to fight with the rope around her wrists, but all she felt was the burn it created with the friction. If she could get free, she could fight back from her initial stupidity to leave the room and prove what she wanted – that she was strong and capable.

Christian could just hear Ana's soft cries on the edge of his conscious mind, but he was too consumed with his fists hitting Cam that it was distant and so quiet. As he felt Cam fight back, Christian was thrust onto his side as the older man attempted to get the upper strength, but it wasn't working, Christian was still that bit stronger.

Feeling like he was losing the fight, Cam knew he needed to get Christian away so he could acquire the gun that was just underneath Ana's chair. If he gained that, he gained power back. Allowing Christian to gain control and straddle him so he could send hit after hit, Cam took the punches, waiting for the right time. He needed Christian to move a little so that he could manipulate the angered man and get his legs free enough. When the moment didn't come, Cam took his fists and slammed them into Christian's chest, then his groin before kicking him off completely. Cam grabbed the gun and shot it, watching the red hot lead bullet pass across Christian's bicep, not going deep and logging into the wall of the house. He didn't care what body part it hit as long as Christian was reminded of how easily a gun could halt a moment.

"Let me go!" Ana shouted suddenly, her voice shaking heavily, "Please, let me go to him!"

"No," Was all Cam said as he gave her dignity and covered her sore breast up and looked to see Christian grip his arms to halt the blood, his attention on his wife. "You're the reason your mother gave up," Cam sneered at Christian, spitting the blood from his mouth. "You distracted her and I lost her because of you!" Cam bellowed, his voice snapping as the years of smoking showed how eroded his throat was becoming. "You were her distraction and you drove her to her death."

"Don't fucking mention her," Christian snapped back, "She killed herself because she was weak. No one else did that, but her." He narrowed his eyes on Cam this time, "You were just a helping hand in that. I did nothing, but love her and she left me! She let you to hurt me and she left, so don't even pass me the blame when loving someone is not a crime."

Not listening, Cam took out a new cigarette and threw the empty box, smirking as Christian watched it, his eyes glazing over with the remake of memories once more. He loved how one little thing could make Christian revert back to his childhood when he had been so young. Taking the moment to grab Christian's attention, Cam propped the cigarette between his lips and grabbing the case of gasoline that he had stored poured it over Ana.

Ana immediately began to shake her head, trying to get the irritating liquid away from her eyes, but she was failing. She couldn't stop it from going into her mouth, nor could she stop herself from breathing it in. So she did the one thing she could do. She panicked.

Christian went for Cam again, but saw him threaten to drop his lit cigarette onto Ana. "You bastard. You won't fucking survive this!"

Cam laughed and pointed his gun at Christian once more. "I've shot you once, I'll shoot you again," Cam warned as Christian took the relevant steps forward and Cam discarded of his cigarette, proving they were just a prop at this moment. With one hand, Cam shoved the fuel soaked gag into Ana's mouth against her restraint and went back to Christian. "I was asked to do this almost a year ago," He began to pace, making a circle of gasoline around Ana with what was left, "But I wasn't interested. I didn't want to have a Mr. Grey back in my life. I lasted quite well without you. What use were you to me now?"

"Then why are you?" Christian was working on his last nerve, seeing his wife drenched from head to toe with flammable liquid; he knew Cam was testing him. He knew that Cam knew he was no longer an easy target like he once had been. However, Christian's weak spot was the wife he idolised and the son no one but family touched. Ana, on a quick glimpse, looked like Ella – a woman he had loved, and a woman who had been taken from him. She was his way to get back at Christian.

Shaking the large canister, Cam was satisfied with the circle around Ana and then discarded the empty cylinder to the side. "It's like this," He started and stood by a crying Ana, Christian looking like a defeated man.

Christian would willingly take a bullet if he knew Ana could forgive him for doing so. It was an unspoken rule between them. If one got hurt for the other it wouldn't be an easily forgiven act of bravery. The thought of losing one another was far too detrimental and horrific to even mentally deal with in a metaphorical sense.

"A Jack Hyde came to me asking for help with a kidnapping," Cam started and saw both the name strike the pair equally. "He said it was a debt against someone that had it coming and when he said the name I didn't think twice. Until he called me up on it and told me he knew all about me. Seemed you did speak about me once or twice when you were in a foster home with him, Christian," Cam smirked, "I'm touched."

"I wouldn't be," Christian sneered maliciously, "It was never anything fucking nice."

Cam chuckled in a sadistic manner, "Anyway, I looked you up and I recognised you right away, _Son_."

"I am not your son," Christian ground, "Now what do you fucking want? If it's me, let my wife go and you can have me! You can have anything, but not her!"

"I'll call the shots," Cam mocked with pleasure and chuckled, "Literally because it seems I didn't take out one of your guards well enough," Cam sneered as Taylor appeared weakly at the door his gun levelled. "Throw the gun over the side of the balcony or I'll put one bullet in Ana here," He scorned the guard and placed the cool metal of the barrel to Ana's temple. "I think you find the shot of the bullet would be enough to ignite the gasoline coating her."

Hearing that, Ana let go of her fear entirely and just closed her eyes and just cried her trepidation out. She could taste the gasoline and it was making her gag, the smell was sending her head at a dizzying pace and she honestly felt like soon she would throw up.

"Taylor, listen to him," Christian ground out, his tone screaming that he didn't want that. "You really don't need Ana."

"I want her," Cam pointed to Ana, making her even more uncomfortable with his presence.

"You had Ella, you do not get my wife!"

As if to mock further, Cam took out a whole new cigarette and acted as if he was bored. Stopping all motions, he looked to Christian, "Fine," He said and flicked the cigarette so it hit the gasoline circle. Immediately the flammable fuel shot up with flames, each getting caught in the light breeze, biting closer at Ana sure she panicked even more.

Seeing the flames circle Ana as she fought her bindings, Christian snapped. Cam could do whatever he wanted to him, but the moment he laid a hand on Ana, Christian became predatory as he had shown. Now, with her life at a bigger threat he just ran at Cam, not thinking twice and allowed his body to hit his biggest demon.

As his shoulder connected with Cam's shoulder, the pair stumbled backwards and before either could control the situation they both fell from the balcony and to the ground below.

Having seen Christian go over the balcony edge, Taylor knew he had to work fast. Torn between his boss and his boss' wife, Taylor knew that if he went to Christian's aid and left Ana in the fiery circle, Christian would fire his ass without a single thought and rightly so.

He could see Ana struggled within her fiery hell and he was panicking at how close the flames could get to her, he could see her over the top of the flames panicking and trying to get free, all whilst gagging against her gasoline soaked gag. He knew he had to set her free soon and get cleared up, but now he had to rush to get down to Christian and help the other hurt guards.

The time limit was on even more than ever before and he could not even guess why the police were not here, but he was pretty sure that Christian would have something to say about this if he got out of this alive.

With his heart pounding, he ran and found the fire extinguisher that Elliot had implemented into one of the closets in the house. Locating it in the darkness he ran back, not even thinking about Gail or Teddy of the moment. When he came back out, he found Ana gagging more so against the smoke and fumes and he hastily began to put out the flames.

The moment the last orange burst of light was out; he was untying her hands and carrying her from the chair, collapsing on the floor as she made no work to let him go.

Ana began crying with relief as Taylor cradled her body as he moved her away from the destruction that Cam had created. She clung on with fear that if she let go everything would evaporate and she would be watching her husband be worn down to the angry Fifty she had met.

"Ch-Christian?" Ana suddenly spoke up and looked around; her body went rigid as her mind became frantic. "Where is Christian?" She asked, coughing slightly against the taste in her mouth. "I need to find him, Taylor."

"Ana," Taylor slipped her from his lap and made her look to him, "I need you to either go out to the car, the police were called when Christian had us out there and wait there or go and get Gail and Teddy from the panic room."

"Christian," She whimpered, looking out across their bedroom terrace.

"Ana," Taylor stated again, once more making her look at him, "I am going to go and sort out Christian and we'll meet outside the house, but I need you to help out if you can." He moved her hand back a bit so he could get a clear look at her face and found a superficial wound to her forehead. He then noted her coughing and knew he had to ask if she was okay, he had to make sure she was safe. From her outward appearance she was far from it, she was bleeding from the wound and she was wet, "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, noticing the smell filling his nostrils more and more.

"It's the gasoline," Ana told him coarsely, her mouth suddenly dry, her heart pounding so violently out of fear and whatever else these confused emotions were that she thought it crack through her chest and bounce away with its rapid beating.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, knowing that they needed to get medical attention quick in case she ingesting any of the fuel.

"My ribs and a few... burns, he kicked me when I fought back, but I'm fine," She said and started to get up, but her legs were like jelly. "Please, Taylor, I need Christian."

"I'm on it," He told confidently and helped her to her feet entirely. "Just meet me outside as soon as possible."

Watching him go, Ana did the wrong thing. She took herself to the terrace walls on her shaky limbs, coughing as she went. As she took each step she could feel how sodden her clothes were, how heavy her hair was with the dampness and how her skin now remained scented with the aroma of the flammable fuel.

As he came to, Christian was amazed how intact he appeared to be. He saw Cam under him, eyes closed, breathing stopped and Christian could still smell the rancid stench of cigarettes as it lingered on his body. However, even with all of that stimuli around him, Christian was distracted with what was going on with his body, what damage had occurred and with how his wife was, how safe she was. All he could do was attempt to get back to her. Even if it took him forever, he was going to get back to her.

Ana, like her husband, was after the same view as her husband. Looking over the edge, she saw _Cam_ splayed on his back against the grass of their family yard and then her eyes shot the movement. Her heart stopped as she saw her husband on his hands and knees, one arm wrapped around his chest. _He's alive!_ _He survived the fall!_ She watched Taylor bolt into view and he went to Christian's side and helped him. Feeling watched, he looked up and his narrowed on the sight of Ana.

"Ana!" Taylor shouted up, "Go and get Gail and Teddy and meet us downstairs," Taylor commanded her after seeing one look of her. "Once we're together we'll get you cleaned up. Please, just hurry," Taylor demanded and helped Christian stand.

Gazing up to his wife, he saw her looking down at him, he could make out her distress and he just needed to aid it, he had to soothe her woes. "Baby," He called up weakly, his voice stolen with the intense pain in his chest, "Listen to Taylor, please. Meet us downstairs, just get our son."

Seeing him collapse against Taylor, Ana bit back an abrasive cough and made her way through the house. "Gail!" She barked with a cough, "Teddy!" She screamed, her hands keeping her up against the wall, she was still dizzy, getting dizzier if she had to explain it, but getting to her son was powering her forward. She stilled as it became unbearable and he waited, only murmuring her son's name.

"Ana?" Gail's voice came down the corridor hurriedly as she let herself out after hearing Ana. She took in Ana's weak form as it stayed propped against the wall and rushed over. "Ana, Dear, what's happened?"

"It doesn't matter, please get Teddy in something warmer and in a chair seat and bring him out," She begged. "I need to get down there." Ana looked at her son and as much as she wanted to take him and hold him, she couldn't, not when she was still covered in gasoline fumes. She would not put him at risk just for a moment to soothe her own self.

She fled before she lost her cool completely.

Getting outside, there was no Christian or Taylor and she was near collapsing. In true Ana form she raced to the Range Rover, ripping the door open she saw Sawyer and began to cry at how pale he looked. "Ana?" He called to her, seeing her soaking form, her soot covered features and then he watched her back up so she could throw up. "Ana!" He bellowed out, but could barely move as consciousness was not something he was retaining well this far into blood loss.

Having put Teddy in a car seat and then made for a quick escape, Gail saw Ana drop down and begin to throw up. Immediately she placed Teddy within reach and tended to Ana. Rubbing her back as she heaved with a new urge to throw up. Looking, Gail noticed irritation rashes covering Ana's skin and she was worried at what they were dealing with. "What happened? Where's Jason? Where's Christian, and the police?"

"Gas-" She heaved, "I swallowed gasoline." Was all Ana was able to get out, ignoring the other questions.

"How?" Gail gasped in horror and Ana fell to the side, her back to the open doorway. Gail could see that Sawyer was barely able to keep his eyes open to watch over Ana now. It was now she could see Ana's laboured breathing and panic grew.

"Poured," Ana said weakly and closed her eyes. "Teddy?" Ana cried hearing her baby cry out, her senses coming back to life. She turned, but dizziness whizzed in harsher and she was unable to remain in control as nausea swept through her.

"Don't move," Gail commanded and got up, "I'm going to help Jason and see where the hell the police are." Leaving Ana with a wary overlook, Gail ran for the house and found Taylor near enough dragging Christian across the foyer of the house.

Taylor looked up and had never seen a better sight in his life than seeing his Gail standing there intact and eager to help out however she could. However, he had to professional and hard right now, but only until he could relax. "The police found a hold up on the road nearby. They're nearly passed getting through and then ambulances are coming up," Taylor spoke, not regarding his fiancée for the moment. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Helping Taylor, Gail put Christian's arm over her shoulder and looked at him, "What happened to him?"

"He went off the balcony," Taylor commented and heard Gail's tense gasp but he had to keep strong regardless of his pounding headache. He had to push through and prove why he had been by Christian's side for so many years. "He can't wait for help if it isn't here soon."

"Nor can, Ana," Gail mentioned, remembering the state Ana was in.

At hearing his wife's name, Christian picked his head up, "Where is she? I need to get to her."

"She's just outside, Sir," Taylor tried to act normal but he was struggling. "She's right outside the door," He said as they went through the wide front door. Going out they found Ana slumped against the open car door now and noticed the flashing lights of ambulances and the howl of police sirens as they finally closed on. "Gail, we need to put him against the car with Ana so I can check her," He guided and allowed for Christian to be by his wife whilst Taylor checked her over.

"I-Is she okay?" Christian asked with difficult breaths and looked to her. "We need to get cleaned up as well; she'll want to hold Teddy when she wakes up."

"Her breathing's laboured, but I'm guessing that's the gasoline," Taylor commented as he found her pulse beating away weakly.

"She said say she had swallowed some," Gail observed having remembered what Ana said. "I don't know how much, but I'm pretty sure any amount ingested isn't good for her body." Gail then went to Teddy and brought him closer, allowing Christian to hold his small hand seeing as his wife was too far out of reach.

Taylor remained silent as he checked Ana over even with the ambulance coming up the drive; Taylor wanted this for his and Christian's own peace of mind, no one else's. He knew he needed to be checked over, but there were three bleeding out security guards – all of which were hating themselves for being easy targets – and his boss and his wife were hurt. Taylor didn't see himself as a priority in that mix.

"Christian!" Carrick's voice boomed into the night air. "I've been trying to get through for almost over an hour, but something had set a fire across the road. I came as soon as Sawyer rang."

"Where's mother?" He asked weakly, feeling like he needed his mom even at his age.

"She's at the hospital waiting for your arrival. I told her to get there so she can rush everyone through. She doesn't know you're hurt, but she'll want to check you over," Carrick told his son, looking over as he sat with an arm wrapped around his body. "We need to get you there to her now."

Shaking his head, Christian gripped his father's cuff of his jacket weakly, "He's out back," Christian breathed out painfully.

Carrick had no idea what was going on, "Who?"

Christian looked at his father, as the EMTs swarmed, "Cam," He breathed and he knew he needed to say no more. "I took him over the balcony."

Feeling his worry overtake him over his son and daughter-in-law's health, along with his son's security guards, Carrick knew he had to remain calm and find out everything that was happening. He looked around for his grandson and saw him in Gail's arms, safe and protected and was glad to know he was perfectly fine.

"We could be looking at a tension pneumothorax with his lung here," One EMT said as he listened to Christian's breathing and spoke to his colleague. "We need to get him started on oxygen and to the hospital as soon as."

"No, Ana first," He said as he looked over to his wife, "Sort her then me."

"Christian, let them do their job for Christ's sakes," Carrick scolded as his watched his son's altruistic attitude consume his weak state.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor called out, "I need you to remain here whilst they get Mr and Mrs Grey to the hospital," Taylor called out.

Carrick was pulled back as Taylor began to spoke. He had already told police where Cam's body was and they were waiting for them to legally declare him dead. That was all Taylor cared for as he looked over to see Christian fighting off the EMTs in order to get to Ana who was awake again.

"Sir," The officer began as he approached Carrick and Taylor and stole back their attention. He noticed the man that had given the description and whereabouts of the intruder's hostile behaviour and swallowed hard, "There's no one there."


	51. Blame Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _So some of you thought I meant I'm going to Paris now... Here's an update to say I'm still here – I go to Paris on the 27__th__, so you still have some updates to come ;) Luckily I managed a WHOLE day of writing and got three chapters ahead on this... But don't expect an instant resolve... I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of the reviews, I'm glad you all were impressed with the twist and drama ;)_

_My internet failed tonight so some of you got review replies, some didn't! I'm so sorry for those of you who didn't! You all should know by now how I love to personally thank you all =) So know that from here =) _

_After getting into a fight with my internet, my read through of this was an epic fail – once again, please mind the mistakes and just enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-One_

* * *

"Where's Ana?" Christian asked, being ignorant of the medical staff. He was consumed in the moment, but his mind was rallying on how his wife was primarily doing. The last view he had of her was she was unconscious and Taylor had reminded him of the gasoline.

"She's just through there," Grace pointed and watched her son throw his head to the side, looking to see Ana now finally awake, but fighting off the help she was being given. She had to smirk at the break in the tension, "She's so stubborn."

"Just how I love her," Christian said within his own shallow breaths. "Mom," He said, trying to recapture his mother's attention. When she looked at him, he narrowed his eyes, "Go to her."

Christian," Grace stood her ground, scared to leave her son's side.

"I don't want her with just anyone," Christian admitted, once more closing his eyes to the pain. "I want you to look after her." He said it more for the last time she was badly hurt, his mother had saved her. Even though she had a crisis of faith and her emotions went overboard, his mother had stabilised Ana ready for her arrival at the hospital.

"Fine," She relented in telling her son and relinquished all of his medical care to the other attending doctor in the room. "I want any changes in his health to be reported to me."

Watching herself get pushed with just one look from Christian, Grace finally left her son's side and went into Ana's room. Immediately she heard how Ana's breathing was not getting better and since being admitted her chest x-rays were not looking good.

"What's going?" Grace asked with professionalism. "What are we now dealing with?"

"We're looking at pumping her stomach, Dr. Trevelyan. That and flushing her system once we tube her," The doctor confessed, a little nervous at knowing the connection between doctor and patient. "We need to control her breathing and that seems to be the only way."

"No," Ana slurred tiredly, "I want to breathe myself. No tube, please, Grace," She pushed herself up, and felt her head spin, but she didn't want a reoccurrence of waking up with a tube in her throat like she had after the incident with Hyde.

Grace took over for a moment, "We'll decide that if she struggles anymore, at the moment I want her on strong oxygen and allow her to rest and we need to get her out of those clothes and into a gown. If she's having gastro problems then look at pumping her stomach for now flush her system and keep her monitored. I want more than regular STATs, constant monitoring and if in six hours her chest x-ray still isn't clear I want her admitted. I want it all reported back to me as well," Grace told them sternly, she knew that Ana hadn't forcibly drank gasoline, and even though no one could decipher how much she had consumed, Grace was sure that if it had been a huge quantity, then Ana would be in a worse state than she already was. "How are her ribs looking?"

"Cracked two, but that's all," The doctor told Grace and smiled before excusing himself to arrange the next scan for Ana.

Grace then went to take Ana's hand, immediately seeing how Ana was lacking alertness and it didn't take her long to realise that between the gasoline, the head wound and the ribs, Ana was really not with it. When they were both brought in – a shock to Grace when she thought it was just three of the guards – immediately a concussion for Ana had been noted and the subsequence gasoline attack was their biggest worry. Grace had only read up on cases about the ingestion of toxic fuels, Ana was her first case of seeing it in the flesh.

"Christian?" Ana asked as she looked up at the person holding her hand, her heart relaxed at remembering it was Grace. "Is he okay?"

Smiling down at her daughter-in-law, Grace tried to remain composed, "He has quite the damage to his chest, but they're working on him right now. He's worrying about you, Darling."

Ana had to smile, even in pain, she, like him for her, was a frontrunner on his mind. "And Teddy? Where's my baby?" Ana asked laboured and painfully as she coughed. "Is he safe?"

"He's perfectly fine. Mia took him to mine and Carrick's to look after him," Grace said with a calm tone, moving some of Ana's stiff hair out of her face. "She'll bring him back once we know what's going on with you and Christian." She watched Ana settle at that claim, "We need to get you cleaned up, Ana." She looked around, "I want some warm water and something strong enough to cut through the oil left from the gasoline brought in so I can clean Ana up and a fresh gown as well."

"Grace?" Ana heaved in the oxygen, she hadn't let them undress when they had got in, she was too embarrassed of the burns to her breast and she didn't trust anyone to fix them but Grace. Of course, had Christian not been getting weaker in the room next to her, he would have been here, holding her hand, but she was without that piece of comfort.

Placing her hand above Ana's pillow, she leaned down, cutting out some of the commotion, "What is it?"

"H-he burnt me," She whispered at her mother-in-law.

"Where?" Grace gasped, having not been notified, Grace was eager to get those cleaned and covered as soon as. Ana raised her hand and placed it to the side of her left breast.

"I don't want anyone to see," She said as she reached up and pulled the oxygen mask down. "I don't want anyone to clean them."

"Ana," Grace said putting the side of the bed down and sitting on it, keeping Ana's attention, "If I get everyone to leave and I close the blinds, will you let me clean them and get you out of those clothes? We're already dealing with gasoline poisoning, you wearing those clothes and having burns is only allowing the gasoline to get into your bloodstream."

"Only you," She heaved and then put her head to the side to look at the joining doors of the hospital's emergency department. "Can you see how he's doing?"

"I'll get everything I need and then I'll check in on him, okay?" Grace asked, able to keep her worry down. Looking to the nurse, Grace decided to speed this up, "I need you to get a cleanup kit for superficial burns for when I get back and then I need everyone to leave until I'm done."

"On it," The young nurse commanded and listened to Grace, scurrying out of the room.

Grace got up, and left Ana for a moment, going back in she took to her son's side and looked at the doctor, "What's going on?"

"He has multiple breaks to his ribs and air keeps building in his chest cavity from a punctured lung, Dr. Trevelyan," Dr. Jones commented, "He is stabilising and the lung is holding strong for the moment, but his blood pressure is dropping so we've just done a scan for internal bleeds. He has a few so we're waiting on an OR to come free."

Grace looked to her son and realised how severe this was becoming, "Who's going to release that air in his chest? If you won't do it then allow me. You know full well you need to help his breathing so you need to decompress the chest." She was in no mood for delays, she wanted everything done as soon as and no later.

"We were just doing it," Dr. Jones announced as he stepped forward, and Grace noticed they were preparing for the procedure.

Stepping in, she took her son's hand in a bid to distract him. He looked to her and looked ready to speak, but the doctor was working fast and within seconds finding the space between Christian's ribs, he penetrated the skin with a syringe and suck the air from the chest cavity. Watching his breathing loosen, Grace was pleased with the outlook.

"How's Ana?" He asked, pulling his oxygen mask down a little. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay for the moment. She's fighting strong," Grace told her son and just kept his attention. "I think she'll be discharged tomorrow from my point of view, but we're monitoring her around the clock."

Christian grinned, albeit painfully, but knowing his wife wasn't too bad off made him feel calmer, "It hurts, Mom," He groaned at her, feeling weak for once.

"Do you need anything? I can get them to up the morphine," She watched Christian shake his head, trying to help find control.

"Why are you in here?" He suddenly asked his mother, wanting Ana to have her company.

Grace smiled a little, "Because you and your wife are alike. She wanted to know how you were doing. I'm going to clean up her burns once I can go and tell her how you're doing."

Christian closed his eyes at the memory, "Please go to her. Keep her safe. I'm fine, I'll be yelling at her tomorrow. That's a promise."

"I will," Grace said and bent down and kissed her son, regretting leaving his side.

She knew it wasn't a legal thing that was keeping her from treating her son, but more a moral thing. As much as she wanted to jump in and save him, she knew her emotions would be too alike when she first met him – she would put much more heart into it. She didn't want to risk making a mistake because her head wasn't allowing her to concentrate.

For once, Grace was inwardly petrified.

Going into Ana's room, she shut the blinds as she went and even locked the door to give Ana the right comfort seeing as she was so far on edge with this. Helping her out of her vest, Grace found herself staring at marks covering Ana's left breast. Ones she knew would scar to match the ones on Christian's body. Now she understood Ana's hostility and fear.

"He's doing okay," Grace said without looking up, and she saw Ana's lip trembling. "You're both going to be fine, Ana. You need to concentrate on your health for the moment and allow those doctors to look after him."

Not agreeing with that thought entirely, Ana just nodded and closed her eyes as Grace began to clean her skin and the wounds. All she could think of was everyone that was hurt. She had no idea how Sawyer was, or Ryan and Stephenson. They could be dead and she wouldn't know.

When Grace had completed cleaning up the seven burns to Ana's chest, she helped her into a gown and promised her she would be moved to another room for the irritation the fuel was causing on her skin and eyes and for extra monitoring on her breathing. Grace didn't want Ana to be kept in the emergency department where she would just get agitated.

"Go to him, Grace," Ana pushed, "Please save him. I know you can do it."

"I want to, Ana, but I might not be allowed to help him," Grace said sadly. "As his mother my colleagues might see fit for me to take a step back." Looking away a little ashamed of what her thoughts were screaming at her, Grace looked to Ana, "I see myself as unfit right now."

"But you'll save him. You won't give up on him," Ana managed to say in her panic. "Grace, you would save him no matter what and he needs that. You won't let him die."

Sensing Ana's distress, Grace looked to one of the nurses, "Can you go to my family that are outside and ask for a Kate Kavanagh to come in here please?" Grace asked the nurse in the room. "I need you to calm down, Ana. I will be right through there; Kate will be here in a moment."

Ana nodded, her eyes sticking on Christian. She had to thank Grace for pulling some favours and allowing the husband and wife to be put in almost adjoining rooms in the hubbub of the emergency room. Without the sight of him, Ana knew she would just go stir crazy.

Noticing Christian looking to her, Ana wanted to feel elated, but she noticed he was struggling to breath, struggling to retain composure and as she watched him fight for life, she slowly realised that he was dying before her eyes.

"What's happening in there?" Ana asked, sitting upright, her agitation getting to her more. It was then that everyone swamped her view of Christian and she knew it was getting worse than ever before. "Grace! What's happening to Christian?!" She suddenly began to fearfully sob as she watched them place him on a ventilator and she couldn't calm. She couldn't get her breaths in properly enough and the culmination of everything was now attacking her full pelt.

"Ana, I need you to calm down," Grace stated, thankful for seeing Kate being led into the room.

Hearing even more alarms going off, Ana shot up even more and watched as the medical team helping Christian worked frantically, "No!" Ana almost screamed, feeling herself hyperventilating. "He can't die! If he dies I'll be to blame! He can't die!" Ana fought of Grace the moment she stepped in, grief taking over with the fear of an oncoming loss.

Grace assessed the situation quickly and even though she hated herself for it, she had to treat Ana efficiently as though she were a patient and not a family member. "We're going to need to sedate her!" Grace exclaimed with urgency, "She isn't responding so I want her sedated so she's comfortable. I want her kept on oxygen and around the clock observation." Being handed the syringe, she took the cap off of the needle and plunged into Ana's arm as she fought the holds of the nurses.

"Please don't let him die," Ana asked of Grace as she clung onto her mother-in-law's sleeve, slowly losing her grip as the medication took a hold.

Feeling Ana slump into her arms, Grace laid her down, and felt remorseful that it had come to this. Within minutes Ana's breathing had gone from being laboured to being struggled in her panic. If she hadn't sedated her to relax her, Grace knew that intubation would have been the only option to help Ana's lungs recapture a normal rhythm after the intake of fuel.

"Go to him," Kate said, placing a hand on Grace's arm. "Do what you need to, I'll stay here with her."

Even keeping the fear from her voice, Kate was breaking down at the view beyond the partition walls of the emergency room. Looking Ana she knew this was just the beginning if something dire were to happen. Taking Ana's hand, Kate now prayed at how severe everything was.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking up, Ana felt groggy. Albeit better, she was still aware of how groggy her head felt and how her headache still hadn't escaped her. Laying in her new private suite, Ana should have guessed that she would be upgraded to the best of the best when her husband was who he was, but it seemed to always swat her right in the face with surprise.

She brought a hand to her head to try and make sense of what was going on in her head and all she could deduce was that her thoughts were rapidly turning dark on her.

"He's out of surgery," Kate spoke up from the chair beside her bed and watched Ana drop her hand down to her side and give Kate a questioning look, pressing for more information. "He's stable and he's breathing on his own which is more than promising apparently."

Ana allowed those words to wrap around her and keep her secure and she just began to cry. She hadn't lost her husband like she had feared; meaning her little family would remain intact. She felt her best friend get onto the bed and just wrap her arms around her as her downfall bled out from her eyes.

"You haven't lost him, Steele," Kate whispered, having thought about if it were Elliot in Christian's place and the fear and the heartache that had flooded her system was incomprehensible. Especially with the baby now on the way. It was a life she hadn't even allowed herself to think much of once the initial anguish hit her. "You need to rest," Kate recited Grace's words that she was told when she had come in only half an hour before.

Settling down, Ana closed her eyes, unable to fight the exhaustion that hit her in the wake of her tearful fit. However, it didn't last long, she opened her eyes and realised that Kate was already asleep. Something that didn't surprise her considering pregnancy made her sleep as if someone just flicked a switch.

She needed to find her husband and see for himself that he was okay. Reaching up, she tore the oxygen cannula from her face, Ana got off the bed, all without waking Kate. Grabbing a hold of her IV pole, she made the relevant steps towards Christian's room. Even with her stomach aching, the urge to be sick still sitting in her chest, the irritation still attacking her eyes, skin and throat, Ana just had to see her husband.

Walking the hospital corridor, Ana headed down to find her husband's room and as she recognised him straight away, she just stood outside for the moment, placing her hand to the glass she slowly began to break down. He looked so weak and it was all her fault that he was like this. Had she just stuck to the panic room, he wouldn't have been driven to push Cam to his death. She wouldn't have made him angry at what was happening to her and he wouldn't have gone to the extreme.

She was to blame for her husband's current state.

She was halfway through the door, but she couldn't bring herself to enter fully after hours of being in the hospital. She felt she didn't deserve this seeing as Christian was worse hurt than her for her actions. She didn't deserve the reward of being able to take her husband in her arms and realise that

"Ana?" Kate's voice came from behind her. Stepping in front of her friend she saw her eyes willing the oncoming breakdown to begin, "You should be in bed, Steele."

Ana looked from her friend, to her husband, "He's like that because of me," She admitted and hit her finger to the window as she pointed, before her hand splayed against the glass. "I disobeyed his one order and look what happened. He nearly died because of me. I nearly killed my husband, my _son's_ father, Kate." With her lip trembling, Ana tried to remain composed, "How do I live with that?"

Kate stabled her friend, "He is alive, and that piece of scum did this, not you. You cannot blame yourself for this."

Ana shook her head, the dizziness erupted up again and she felt sick, but she couldn't stop herself now. "I listened to my own interests and not his and he was saving me, Kate. He was keeping me safe. All he ever does is to keep me safe and protected and look what I made happen," With that Ana finally broke down into her friend's arms. "He could have died and it would have been my fault."

"Ana," Christian's voice ripped through the tense moment. "Ana," He tried again weakly. When he saw her look up, he moved his hand out weakly to her to draw her in. "Come here," He commanded her and she listened finally and approached him, taking his hand.

"I'll go and let the nurse know where you are," Kate excused herself and left he pair.

Christian looked to his wife, his mind still hazy from the anaesthetics and medication he was on. "Why couldn't you just listen to my instructions, Ana, and stay in the panic room?" Christian asked his wife weakly, "I asked nothing of you but that and you violated it."

Ana sniffled, dropping her gaze to their entwined hands, "I needed some control, Christian." He admitted it and looked to him, "You know how that feels and you seemed to have it all and I just thought if I could make it to Sawyer without getting caught I'd be fine and I nearly managed it. I was nearly back in the panic room when he got me and all I could think when I came to was that thank God he had me and was away from our son. Thank God, he wasn't looking for you and thank God, it meant that you had time to get Sawyer out of the house."

"You're my wife, Anastasia, not a distraction," Christian snapped back, groaning in pain as he tensed up.

"Yeah, and I'm your wife, not your sub," Ana retorted at him, they could be at this all night. "I brought this on us. First of all he wanted me, and then I went against you and he got me. Now look at you, Christian," Ana began to cry again, quickly coughing as the sobs wreaked havoc once more. "I could've lost you."

"Hey," Christian tried his best to stay awake, but the ebb of new medication that released into his bloodstream was taking over, "This is not your fault. I can forgive you for being some damn stupid, Ana as long as you promise never to do anything like it again."

Looking to her husband, she could see the drugs taking over, but she was aware of the honesty in his eyes. However, she knew she would keep that promise, if he could make a vow for her. "As long as you promise never to keep information from me, regardless of who or what it's about," Ana offered an ultimatum. "I always want in the loop."

"Anything for my beautiful wife," Christian began to slur.

Knowing she would have to leave him to sleep, Ana began feeling the turmoil become rife about the upcoming separation, Ana ran her hand around her husband's almost sleeping features and smiled weakly, "I don't want to go back to my room," Ana said, not caring at to the irritation in her voice, or her ragged breathing. "I don't want to sleep without you."

Grunting as he moved to give her some room, Christian lifted his arm out and gave her a smile, "Then don't." He didn't care about post-surgery protocol or what he should or shouldn't be doing, he wanted his wife after the night they had had.

Ana did nothing but took the offer she was given and went to sleep with her husband.

Neither had any idea of what tomorrow would hold, but for now, they knew their better half and their son were safe.

The rest of their problems could wait.


	52. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _You couldn't expect me to kill them?! I love you too much to do that! ;) Ignoring my other story here ;) Now, thank you as always AND enjoy! _

_On a more serious note... _

_To the anonymous reviewer that decided to pick apart my last two chapters. Not every review I receive is a positive one, and I appreciate them all regardless. Yours, however, made me laugh; if you're going to pick apart my work so heavily, can you at least make sure you've read the chapter right please? Multiple times you made errors with what happened in the chapter in order to make a negative comment... Sorry if my story displeases you, but I think I'll keep doing what makes me happy and not what is going to keep you happy..._

_Sorry if that comes across nasty, but I'll accept negativity if it's right... _

_Got that off my chest, so enjoy guys! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Two_

* * *

It was a new morning, and Ana was eager to wash the ruminants of the oil left over from the gasoline and get to hold her son. Having woken up during the night, she had listened to Christian sleep, his heart monitor signalling his perfect heart beats and had not been taken by sleep again.

"You should be sleeping," Christian's voice came huskily as he began to wake up. He could feel for from the tension in her posture that she wasn't asleep, but he was glad she hadn't moved. He didn't even care that he had had major surgery; having his wife here he knew they were okay.

"You know the way sleep works is that you close your eyes and go unconscious for a few hours, but if that doesn't work, you don't sleep," She said sarcastically and slowly lifted up away from his body. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you did I?" Suddenly, remembering the night before events, remembering him dying before her.

"Wounded pride is all, Baby," Christian murmured to her, playing the stoic husband. He was not going to succumb to his injuries that easily.

"Are you going to play the martyr for me now?" Ana asked of her husband, her tone unimpressed.

"Fifty me," Christian grinned, not giving her any other response. "You really are the most beautiful creature I have ever met," Christian told her, his hand cupping her face, he noted the blush. "I'm so lucky I have you."

"I'm sure," Ana muttered disbelievingly. After the Cam incident, she was dealing with a lower self-esteem and was struck with the ideology that maybe she was more selfish than she thought. She did most things in the hope that she was helping others, but really she didn't. They all resulted with her greater happiness.

Maybe this was something she would have to address with Dr. Flynn, because she was quite aware that she needed sessions with him to sort her mess of a brain out. Much like Christian would need after being confronted with Cam – the demon of his past.

"Hey, Ana," Christian took her hand, "Never doubt my words. I am proud of you. I am proud of you for fighting him back and I don't care if you listened to not. It won't happen again."

"As long as you keep talking to me," Ana stated sternly, not letting that deal go to waste.

"As long as I keep talking to you about everything," Christian agreed, not forgetting their deal.

"Good you remembered," Ana smiled, pleased he remembered regardless of his drugged upstate.

"Ana, there you are!" Grace's voice came from the doorway, her hand flying to her chest in relief. "I went to your room to find you and only found Kate sleeping in there."

"I ended up in here last night," Ana commented as she wrapped a hand around her ribs and stood up from Christian's bed. She smiled as Grace came and helped her stand safely. "Thank you."

Grace smiled and helped Ana to take a seat, "How's your breathing today?"

"Better," Ana commented, "My throat's sore, but my breathing seems to be steadier now."

"What about the skin irritations and the ribs?" Grace pushed on with her doctor tone.

"Sore," Ana mentioned in one word, but she could see that wasn't enough. "I definitely do not feel anything like I did yesterday. I just feel dirty," Ana admitted meekly and looked to Christian. "Check him over for me," Ana pointed to Christian. "He was more hurt than I was."

Grace let out a little laugh, "Ana you consumed gasoline, although you didn't take the turn that my son took, you still could well have died." Grace crouched down a little, "You really don't see how severe this could have been, do you?"

"Baby," Christian spoke up and Ana looked at him, "You nearly burnt to death."

"And that would have been down to me," Ana mumbled, her tone hard to core with regret and repentance.

"No, no, Baby, it wouldn't," Christian stepped in, not allowing this blame game to continue. "He has been trying to get you since Jack kidnapped you. He has been on this nearly a year. He targeted us and from what I remembered, Cam always got what he fucking wanted," Christian announced unimpressed. "We won this."

Grace wanted to blanch at that comment. She knew the truth and she was one of those keeping the truth from becoming known because Christian's health needed rest and he needed to relax. She would kill anyone that compromised his health.

"Christian's right," Grace agreed, her white lie was going to be convincing until Christian and Ana were at a point to deal efficiently. "This is now about you, and Christian and Teddy."

"Oh God, Teddy," Ana suddenly realized the ache in her wasn't the lasting effects of the gasoline ingestion, but more the void that not having her son near caused her.

"He's with Mia and Carrick still, and he will be until we have you cleaned properly. We don't want me to get in contact with the gasoline." Grace pointed out. "Now your doctor will be down in a bit to check over you, Christian." Grace told her son, knowing that even though she had checked him over, Dr. Jones would do it all again just so he felt like his job was being done correctly. Turning to Ana, Grace turned serious, "But I want you to go and take a shower, and then allow me to redress those burns and then you can come back here and wait for Mia to bring your son to you later. Sound like a good deal?" Ana nodded, and Grace just kept a small smile, "I wasn't able to get all of the gasoline residual off of your skin so I'm hoping that we might be able to, if we get you a proper shower and cleaned with a solution that Taylor brought in that should break the rest of the oil down. We might find your skin irritation will start to recede."

"Okay," Ana nodded, anything to get the feeling of being clean she would take. "Do I get my own clothes too?"

"Taylor brought you some first thing this morning." Grace gave Ana smile with that statement. "Now c'mon, you'll feel better once you're cleaner."

"Can we get a goodbye here first?" Christian asked his mother, pressing for a moment alone with his wife.

Grace grinned knowingly, "I'll be down in your room Ana, and then I'll be back to personally check on your. Christian, don't think I've forgotten you."

Watching her mother-in-law leave entirely, Ana went and sat on her husband's beside, she looked to him, her hand moving his hair out of his face. "You'll be okay on your own for a bit?" Ana asked and Christian nodded. "I'll be back after a shower and once I've seen Sawyer," Ana said, knowing she had to find out about all three of the guards and leaned down. Kissing her husband, "You rest though, Mr. Grey."

"Is that my wife playing doctor to give orders, or just my wife giving orders?" Christian asked his wife, pushing an eyebrow up with questioning tease.

Ana smirked, "Mrs. Grey orders and you do not want to disobey."

"Or what?" He teasingly prompted her.

"No kisses, no touches, all looking," Ana told her husband, playing on the seduction in her voice. "I'll be lip bitingly off bounds if you go against my orders," She said and bit her lip to prove a point. She knew this could back fire – talking about taking orders and listening did seem hypocritical – but she needed to get some playfulness back and as soon as possible before she went stir crazy.

Christian groaned at that. He had no verbal response.

"Point proven?" She asked him, standing up straight readying to leave satisfied.

"Point proven, Mrs. Grey." Christian moaned as the sexual prowess between them wasn't dying.

"Rest," Ana mouthed as she left the room, giving him one last look before she disappeared.

Christian knew full well his wife would be the death of him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana had to smile as she found Sawyer awake – he was alive too. Just like everyone else –Taylor, Ryan, Stephenson and now Sawyer, all alive. That piece of information gave her a piece of ease. She watched him draw his attention upon her and he laughed at the sight of her lingering around.

"Well you look like crap," Sawyer joked with her as he took in her new appearance. Her eyes were heavy with emotions, darkened with lack of sleep, her skin blotchy with tears and he noted her hugging herself a little, parts of her skin covered in rashes. "What the hell happened?"

"You would go crazy if you knew," Ana spoke dryly and huffed a laugh. "That or wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Look at you, Ana Grey, you're a mess," Sawyer stated the obvious and wanted to know what really happened during the time he was passed out or barely holding onto a conscious state. He regretted how weak he had come across, how quickly beaten he was.

"I know," She replied softly to him and took his hand, "They said there wasn't too much damage from the bullet."

"Tell that to my body," Sawyer joked and although Ana laughed. Sawyer could tell it wasn't quite right. "Ana wants wrong? What did he do to you?" Watching her, he saw the stress recover itself in her eyes as tears stroke a line across her lashes. "What is it?"

"Christian nearly died," She sniffled, praying that unlike the day before, her tears would remain back and not attack her cheeks. Her skin was so sore as it was, she didn't want tears maddening the tenderness. "You almost died! Ryan, Stephenson and Taylor almost died also."

"You almost did too," Taylor commented as he stood in the doorway. He had come to find Ana now that Christian was awake and asking for her. "He nearly set you alight, Mrs. Grey."

"He did what now?" Sawyer growled, feeling his anger engage itself fervently throughout him. "The fucker has everything coming to him now! If I get my hands on that piece of shit I will-"

"He's dead," Taylor lied convincingly, stalling Sawyer's anger. He had a right to protect his boss and his boss' wife, like he had a right to love Gail and he would do that at all costs. "He didn't survive the impact of the fall."

"Fall?" Sawyer asked, pushing himself up, making the pain lance up his leg and across his stomach immobilizing him instantly.

Ana wiped her eyes as the memory struck up within her, "Christian and him fell from the balcony after he poured gasoline on me and around me and he set it all alight."

"Mrs. Grey was nearly burnt, but luckily I was able to control the blaze and got her to safety before going to Mr. Grey's aid," Taylor stepped in, taking control of the conversation, allowing Ana to have a break and input when she was comfortable to do so.

"That's why you were throwing up outside the car and that's why you were all wet? Because of the gasoline?" Sawyer watched her nod, but he knew they weren't done, "What else happened? What else did he do to you?"

"It's nothing," Ana wept a little at the memories and took his hand in hers, her cardigan falling away, too much for her to realize the bandages Grace had covered the cigarette burns were showing just over the top of her vest. "That's all that happened," She lied unconvincingly as she wanted the attention off her. "I wasn't the worst hurt, so we don't need to worry."

"What did the fucker do?" He pushed and looked to Taylor who put his hands up and resigning himself from telling all that went down. "Ana, what are those bandages for?" He watched her quickly cover up, "Ana," He groaned, the stress now wreaking its havoc.

"He burnt me with his cigarettes, okay?" Ana said with a short tone, her temper flaring at the mental reliving her mind was coursing her through. "He tried to rape me, and when he realized I was stronger than I looked, he pulled my top down and with the cigarette he had been smoking he burnt me!"

"Oh, Ana," Sawyer grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Its fine, I'm fine," She deflected the worry and offered a tight smile to her favourite security detail. "Now, we need to get you better. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot," He told her and smirked, easing her concern with light humour. "I'll be back to following your disobeying ass soon and eating lunches together and watching your son turn into his father."

Ana smiled at the thought – life after Cam, It could only get better right?

"Right!" Ana burst with a little bit of happiness, she needed her son to even begin sorting her head out. "I'll be back later, but I just need to see my son now," Ana said, dropping a kiss to Sawyer's cheek, she then backed up. "I promise, I will be constant in this room until they discharge you, but you need to listen to the hot nurses." She gave him a wink and he laughed a little painfully again, "So behave, and I'll look at tipping the hot male nurse to give you your sponge baths."

"Oh you do love me, Mrs. Grey!" Sawyer kidded, willing to get that smile back on her face.

"Of course I do!" Ana exclaimed, "Don't tell Taylor, but you're so my favourite," She joked lightly, and gave Taylor a smirk. She was trying to be normal and she found it was a good source of her current fucked up-ness. You're husband's getting his own Fifty Shades, Baby! Her subconscious peered out, disappearing instantly.

Sawyer found himself hit fiercely by that thought. He knew he had a friend for life in Ana, but he never realized how strongly she valued their friendship until one was hurt or in pain. Maybe one day he could beg for her forgiveness for not giving her the details on the threat placed upon her. Not only that, but in the middle of her own turmoil, she was here, making him feel better. No one ever did that for him before.

"I'll call and have Mia bring in Theodore," Taylor commented, making Ana ease to the idea. "Now go and find Mr. Grey," He pressed and she accepted his force and left the two men. Turning to Sawyer, Taylor felt his mood sober and in earnest knew this wasn't going to be a good thing he needed to tell Sawyer. "We need to talk."

"About?" Sawyer asked, his eyes lingering on the doorway, his worry becoming exacerbated by Ana's emotional output.

Offering an intense glare, Taylor exhaled deeply, "Him."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana rubbed her forehead, trying to fix her thoughts into some form of order so she could tackle one by one and rid them from her mind. That task alone was just worsening her headache and making her find herself focusing on the soreness of her skin and the culprit to it all – Cam.

Now she lived Christian's nightmares with him. She now had experienced the man's cruelness and she had survived the man too. Sitting here, with her husband naturally sleeping, off drugs instead of being forced to by whatever concoction of medication the nurses pumped into his IV. She loved that he was resting, and he was free of reality, but Ana was struggling to switch off.

"I think I have a little dude that might want his mommy," Mia's voice chimed into Ana's hearing and immediately she saw the young mother's face light up. This had been the longest they had been apart and now Grace had called, Mia was eager for the reunion between the family.

"Hey Baby," Ana said stepping up from her perch on the seat by Christian's bed, she approached her sister-in-law and took her son, thankful for feeling his perfect little body against her chest. She felt her tears begin at feeling how calm he was at long last and she just kissed into his head, "I've missed you, my little Teddy Bear."

"He's missed you," Mia gushed lovingly holding onto Teddy's baby bag as she watched Ana embrace her son. She smiled as Ana just held him as if they had been apart for years. "But I do not mind kidnapping him more often."

"Especially as you get to dress him," Ana quipped amused as she observed that her son was looking rather stylish for a one month old. "He's a baby, Mia, not a mannequin."

"My nephew has to be the most fashionable baby going!" Mia exclaimed not feeling remorseful for dressing her nephew up how she wanted to. "I mean, baby gro's are so bleh!"

Ana just shook her head and didn't go further. There were more pressing matters at hand. Like Cam's death, Jack Hyde's prior involvement and the press that tearing and clawing at the entrance to the hospital trying to get in.

"Thank you for looking after him, Mia." Ana appreciated the brunette before her. "I'm glad he had you to look after him."

"You know I don't mind," Mia said as she took a step towards her brother's bed and watched him for a moment. "How's he doing?"

"Good," Ana started off saying initially, "His vitals are good, he's not quite as weak as they expected him to be and his breathing's brilliant. Your mom was really pleased when she checked him over this morning so," Ana shrugged, more to push her emotions back down than anything else. "We'll be back home, soon."

Mia nodded, tearing her eyes from her brother. "The prams in your room for when you want to put him down," Mia responded happily as she approached. "I'm going to take Kate to get a shower and fresh clothes," Mia said and looked to her nephew, kissing him. "Look after mommy for me, Teddy-Weddy!"

Ana had to smile at her sister-in-law's enthusiasm. As she left, Ana just kissed her son and took a seat, immediately finding that Teddy was fussing and not settle like she wanted him to. She found his whimpering turning into cries quickly and knew that he could wake up Christian, not aware the noise already had.

"What is that noise?" Christian groaned waking up slightly. He so didn't want to be awake when he felt so heavy with exhaustion and drugs, and he couldn't make sense of any noise around him.

"It's only Teddy," Ana soothed lovingly. "Go back to sleep, Baby, I'm going to take him for a walk," Ana coerced her husband back to his slumber and then promptly left the room and walked the corridors of the hospital, well aware of her new detail. Not having Sawyer around actually pained her heart.

Getting lost in the long walkways of the hospital, Ana just walked, thankful for Teddy calming back down and she knew when they got back she could put him in his buggy and he would sleep peacefully.

Just like daddy.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Taylor looked to Reynolds; his face darkened, "He's making contact again. He's targeting the Grey's already."

All day, Gail had been trying to get Taylor to rest. Even Grace and Ana had tried, but all had failed. Taylor knew Cam was still out there, and he knew whatever, his current health condition would not bode well for him to make it fair.

Christian had told him already that he landed on Cam, which offered Christian a cushioned landing of some sort and he knew Cam had taken the impact of the fall. With Christian surviving with a punctured lung, busted ribs and copious amounts of bruising, he knew he got lucky. However, Cam should not have gotten back up.

So either, he was indestructible or he had help.

Taylor, with his worldly knowledge on these situations had racked up many scenarios in his mind and on paper. Cam had help was the first. Cam was bionic man was the obvious second. After that, Taylor remembered Ana and Christian telling him about Jack Hyde's and he had to investigate. What no one knew was that Hyde was in a rehabilitation centre after coming out of his coma. Kate later found out that the press had lied about him being brain dead and left in a vegetative state. Taylor knew if Hyde even breathed the same air as Ana again, he would wish he was back in that comatose life. Taylor had even written Elena down as threat to cover bases. He needed to make sure no stone was left untouched.

Knowing that his boss wasn't the president or anything, Taylor knew that people were driven to offer up threats based on monetary reasons. People would go crazy to even have a third of what Christian earned an hour, let alone in his lifetime and they would do it with whatever avenue led to it.

Having hatched a new plan for the security voice, Taylor didn't need to say much more than a few words to drive the fear up in his security team, "He's not done quite yet. We do not let Mr. or Mrs. Grey know about this. The stress is too much for them to deal with right now."

"Deal with what?" Ana asked as she rounded the corner only catching the last part of the conversation, Teddy pressed to her chest. "Well?"

Taylor needed to think quickly for once and his mind was a total blank!

Shit!


	53. Sense of Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _This is a real sleepy update! Packing is a right bitch! LOL Don't hold your breath on getting all of background to the Taylor part, that will be working its magic in another chapter two chapters away ;) As will certain other aspects... For now enjoy! And know how thankful I am for you guys =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Three_

* * *

"Christian," Ana started a day later. "I was wondering-"

"Dangerous," He said as he tore his eyes away from his Blackberry for a moment to look at her. Since being able to self-manage his pain like the male he was – or the idiot that Ana claimed him to be – his hand had become once again glued to his phone and work waited for no one. Even the CEO that was still in hospital after nearly dying just didn't stop.

"Dangerous is you working whilst in a hospital bed, Sunshine," She said and stole the Blackberry away from him. "I want Sawyer to move into one of the spare rooms of the house when he is released from the hospital."

Christian eyed his wife up and down, "Why?"

"He's hurt and I want to make sure he's getting cared for properly. I know you offered all security guards apartments in the same block to live in, but he's a friend now. I want him cared for like I want you to be." She smirked then, "Well maybe not like you, you get _extra_ care."

"Does that come with a costume?" Christian asked with a bright grin.

Ana giggled at him, "Maybe." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and smirked, "Anything to help aid your recovery, Mr. Grey. I can give a good sponge bath if necessary," She commented with ease.

"And Sawyer won't get sponge baths you say?" He asked her, testing the water mischievously.

She shook her head, "They're all for you." She watched him approve before continuing, "Luke has no family, but us, and I just want to give back to them, Christian." She took his head in hers, holding it, "We're so lucky, we have family left, right and centre, but Luke," She looked up at her husband, "His family abandoned him, Christian and just because he's gay. They cut him off." She felt the sadness rip at her throat once more at the thought, "They don't understand what a selflessly strong man they let go because they let prejudice block their love. I just want him to know that whatever, he can count on us. I don't want our entire security to feel like they can never come to us when they have a problem."

Christian remained quiet, contemplatively looking onwards, feeling his wife's motives affect him and he realised he loved her for her big heart as well. She cared so much for others that his heart always melted that bit more.

"I want to be able to look after you both," Ana gave a small pout with the end of that. Her ulterior motive was to bring Christian and Sawyer closer. Likewise, she was getting closer to Taylor because she wanted her family closer than ever.

"Fine," Christian allowed her to let Sawyer move in. "But I don't need a nurse maid and I'm sure he doesn't either. I can look after myself pretty well, Baby. I'm fully capable. I'm a man."

Ana let out a giggle full of mirth, "You two are too alike," Ana scoffed more than a little amused. "Stubborn _arse_ men!" She told him with a thick eye roll, hoping her husband noticed.

"Mrs. Grey?" Christian questioned, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Maybe I did, Mr. Grey, but maybe I didn't," Ana messed around, feeling playful today. Even though she was haunted by the other night's effects, she couldn't let it consume her and she wouldn't.

"Come here, Anastasia," He chided her, rolling his index finger at her to lure her in. He waited for her to close in on him, her smirk matching his explicitly. Getting her close enough, he pulled her close and he could tell she was ignoring the smarting it caused, just like he was his own pains. "Do you want to know what will happen if you continue to roll your eyes?"

"No, _Sir_, I don't," She replied, her tone was continually playful. She just couldn't be down when her and her husband were closer than ever again.

He smirked, readying to tell her, "I'll bend you over that bench in the playroom and spank you until your ass is so red it'll be seen up in the sky and you'll need help to sit down," He played it weakly, but he knew how a good spanking got his wife's knickers. "And I'll do it all with those silver balls in you," Christian ended it and he watched his wife think about it, and he had to chuckle with her responding action - Ana rolled her eyes.

"You're just asking for it," Christian retorted at her amused.

"I'm glad you didn't need it spelling out, Mr. Grey," Ana teased seductively, stealing a chaste kiss off of him and she felt her stomach knot as just his touch tantalised her skin. Carrying on her teasing, so she could forget that having sex was going to be off limits until Christian was in the all clear, Ana cleared her throat, "Aren't you a clever CEO?"

"Only the cleverest," Christian responded with self assured smirk, "I asked you to marry me. Smartest damn move of my entire life."

Ana couldn't withhold the smile that even now, after all of the drama she had thrust into his life with just loving him, he still loved her. "Saying yes was the best move of my damn life too." Ana dropped her head, "Do you know how turned on I am right now?" She asked him, slowly drawing her head back up, "We had two weeks left before we could go back to being normal, Christian," Ana whimpered, "Playing around is not the same."

"You just want to be filled," He joked with her and watched her nod. "Believe me, I would take you right now."

"Not in your current health state!" Ana smacked him and sat back up, grabbing her phone so she could see why it kept going off.

"Baby! We're an incorrigible pair. It makes us a power couple," He continued to tell her with such self-assurance she could have wanted to slap him. Had she not agreed that was.

Ana giggled, "I might keep you hopped up on drugs when I get you home."

"Oh no!" He exclaimed back at her. "I want to get my sanity back and the pain's not that bad. I can't take any more time off." He noticed Ana giving him a dirty, disapproving look, "What? I have businesses that need me, Ana. I can't just sit around."

"Christian," Ana sighed, getting up off of the bed, "You went off a second story balcony. What part of 'you could have died' hasn't worked its way into your brain? You got lucky and for that work can wait. Ros has it under control. She is capable and you can ring in, but Christian, please just entertain me and get better first."

"Ana, that isn't my job," Christian stated, "I don't just give up. I carry on whatever."

"I watched you dying the other night," Ana admitted, looking to hands as they sat cupped within one another. "So please, just give me some time to be ready to let you go when I'm happy to do so. I don't ever want that feeling, Christian. I lost every ounce of control that moment I saw you dying in front of my eyes. Just give me this."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me that before?" Christian asked, astounded he didn't know this.

"Because it's stupid. You survived," Ana pointed out and took a deep breath. "And I guess I'm just not ready to let you go back to working life just yet. I just want you and Teddy."

"And Sawyer," Christian threw in, he wanted nothing but his life to be happy and the fact he actually like Sawyer as person made him accept this situation.

Grinning, Ana rested her phone down, the emails open ready for her reading, "Taylor will steal him off from us from time to time I'm sure."

"Where is Taylor by the way?" Christian asked as he got himself out of bed ready to go to the bathroom. "I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, he's around," Ana mused looking back to reading through her own emails on her phone. Unlike Christian she didn't look back up until she felt Christian's eyes literally burning into her and so she looked up. Putting her phone down, she sighed, "I interrupted him talking to Reynolds last night, they were talking about us not having to deal with something and he told me he kept getting headaches so I made your mom take a look. He has been working with a concussion, Christian. A concussion!" She repeated his diagnosis showing her astonishment, "I made him take a couple of days off and allow Gail and him to just recoup."

"Ordering my security around now are you, Ana?" Christian asked, trying to prevent the twitch that was waiting to turn into a full blown smile.

"What's yours is mine, Baby," Ana said and settled back down to working through her emails. Suddenly, she looked up at him and winked at him as he just stood shell shocked at her attitude towards everything now.

"Glad you're finally realising, Mrs. Grey," Christian said and went into the bathroom, the smile not leaving his lips.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Going to Sawyer's room later on that day, Ana was in high spirits. She was looking forward to giving Sawyer her support and she was looking forward to getting her husband home in the next few days.

"Just get out," Sawyer's voice reverberated, his pain clearly gripping his tone. "You couldn't love me for not being openly gay. It's not what defines me, Clarke, but you couldn't accept that. I have my reasons, but I don't need this right now," Sawyer ended in a grunt, a sudden hiss of pain.

Ana felt bad for eavesdropping, but she was worried at hearing Sawyer so worked up over something – or well, some_one_.

"Fine, I'll go, but this isn't over," Ana heard the unknown man and she watched him leave the room in haste. Storming out, he ran into her, "Sorry," He said looked to her, his green eyes looking at her with a fresh burst. "Mrs. Grey, I presume?" Ana nodded, not quite sure what to make of this male, "Treat him right."

Before she could answer, she was left alone.

Walking in slightly dazed at that meeting with the handsome green eyed male, Ana approached Sawyer's bed and saw the turmoil he was in. "What was that about exactly?"

"It's nothing," Sawyer told her, his tone harsher than usual.

"Really?" Ana queried, not buying his excuse about being okay.

"Really, Ana, it's none of your damn business."

"It becomes my damn business when I have to come in and find you like this, Luke," Ana pressed, her tone worrying. "Don't push me away because you're angry with some man. Don't you dare just act like I shouldn't care either when I care a hell of a lot about you."

Sawyer sighed and flickered his eyes to her, both glistening with his emotions, but he was doing a good job at keeping them in, "You just met the man who made me fall in love." He saw the shock ignite across Ana's tired features and he inhaled deeply so not to allow that memory to imprint. "Waste of time."

"Do you still love him?" Ana asked, perching on the side of the bed, not ready to let this go just yet. She wanted Sawyer to bleed his heart dry to her like he had her.

"What's the point?" Sawyer asked, his tone full of exasperation and he raised his hands to his face. "It got messy because I wasn't able to open up about who I am. He loves me still, but he expects me to accept everything that comes with being gay." Dropping his hands, he looked at Ana as she remained docile and supportive by his side, "How do I be okay with being me when my own family abandoned me?"

Taking his hand in hers, Ana decided it was time Sawyer knew some harsh home truths. "I understand how that abandonment can feel. Just for one simple life change as well."

"I'm sure," He scoffed at her. "How can you really know how I feel?"

Not listening to his bitterness, Ana knew it was just his reaction to being locked up in a hospital bed. Her husband was much the same and if she could deal with Christian Grey, she could deal with Luke Sawyer. "Luke," Ana began to speak with a soft tone, "When Christian threw me out for being pregnant with Teddy, I only felt like there was no going back. I mean he tore my heart out and kept it whilst making me live without it. I honestly have to say a broken heart is way more painful than broken ribs, and I'd know," She joked lightly-heartedly. "That abandonment I felt stuck with me for so long, but I made him fight for me and he fought hard to make up for his actions."

"My family gave up fighting for me and started fighting against me a long time ago," Sawyer responded to her, dejectedly, but it seemed that Ana was not going to be deterred because of anything.

"I made him fight for me and, okay, I have to admit that a part of me is terrified about what will happen if I get pregnant again, I know he loves Teddy more than he has ever loved anyone else and I know that will be the case for any child after."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sawyer asked suddenly.

"Because if he's the one, Luke, you need to give it ago," Ana continued and placed her other hand onto his hand so it was covered by her marginally small palms. "You'll make your own family with him," Ana offered a small smiled. "I have a feeling your parents still love you and they are probably missing you like hell. They just let prejudices cloud that."

"I guess, but I don't want to deal with the fighting anymore," Sawyer spoke calmly, but his throat was constricting with tears. "Too many years makes you just want to give up."

"Fighting made us closer," She stated and broke into a smile, "He won me back and proved time after time it's all about me. Even now. He proves why it's worth it."

"I always did want to know how he won you back," Sawyer retorted and watched her, he was hoping she would pick that he wanted to change the subject. For now at least.

Taking the hint, Ana stood and sat further onto the bed, keeping Sawyer's hand in hers.

"I mean, one moment you forcing him to fight and the next we were putting your stuff into the car so I could take you back to Escala," Sawyer commented and shrugged, "You worked him."

"He took me to a part of Seattle that meant a lot to us and I knew he was sorry," Ana shrugged impishly, "I don't know how I knew, but I did." Remembering that night, she smiled dreamily as she mused, "It's the important stuff that matters, Luke. Those little moments that make you realise –_yeah, he really does love me_."

"He definitely does love you," Sawyer gave quick nod, knowing the truth and he couldn't help but feel hurt that he couldn't get that sort of love.

Hearing his tone, she looked at him, "Even when it gets dark, Luke, there is always light at the end of it," Ana mused with a smile. "And believe me, what Christian and I have overcome should have killed us, but we love each other enough to fight."

"You're not kidding," Sawyer's mind raced over the drama that the pair had been through and he was amazed at how indestructible they were.

"You do know, if it's your job holding you back from loving him I see no problem with you leaving. I mean you are with me around the clock, but I would never jeopardise your happiness, Luke, you do know that right?" She asked him as she had the sudden realisation thrust upon her. She did not want to be held accountable for his unhappy life. "For you, I'd let you leave to be with him," Ana informed her friend, albeit regretfully, but she would for his happiness.

"And leave you to your own devices, Mrs Grey?" Sawyer joked, "I don't think so somehow." He didn't want to take the conversation further, his mood and head were not up for it and he was not ready to leave Ana's side. It was the only job he had in life that kept him amused and happy.

Ana giggled, and once again was thankful for having Sawyer, "Well then, if you don't want to leave, I have a proposition."

"Am I going to like this?" He inquired and she shrugged, "Hit me, Mrs. Grey."

"We want you to move in with us," Ana told him and she was suddenly excited, "I won't take no for an answer." She saw that she had left her guard in a shell shocked state and she shouldn't be so surprised. "You'll be away from our room so Teddy waking up in the night shouldn't wake you, but this way I can keep an eye on all three of you."

"Isn't that a lot of pressure?" He conveyed his worry, "I mean, you were hurt too and you're still healing from the c-section. You've not been cleared yet."

"Gail is already agreeing to help me," Ana enlightened him on the matter; she had thought it all through. "I'm nearly healed, but I want to make sure you're looked after, Luke. You're part of my family now."

She saw a tear escape and race down his lash and she wondered if she had just broken her personal guard or if he was realising he had a new family. One that loved and accepted him for him – gay or not.

"If Mr. Grey is okay with it, and only if he is," Sawyer instructed, he didn't want to impose.

Ana nodded, and smile just illuminating her features, "I'll make sure your stuff is moved for when you get back."

Ana was just pleased with how life was coming together.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana kept running her tongue around her mouth, finding more irritations around her gums and on the roof of her mouth and she had to admit, she was becoming irritable with the new problems coming to life days after the gasoline attack.

"Everything okay, Ana?" Grace asked, noticing Ana rubbing her jaw and up onto her cheeks.

Looking up, Ana nodded, "I think I've got ulcers coming up in my mouth. It's just a little uncomfortable."

"Well you had ulcerations in your throat; it was only a matter of time," Grace commented with her doctor tone. "Want me to take a look and if need be, get you a prescription to help?" Ana could see from her husband's look that she was not to say no.

"Okay," Ana relented, making her husband happy to know she was obeying.

"Open," Grace asked Ana politely.

"She does that a lot," Christian blurted with a grin full of mischief.

Ana glowered at her husband for that comment. Even though it was true, her mother-in-law didn't need to know and she would find a suitable punishment for him when he was healed. Blocking him out she opened her muse and allowed Grace to inspect the new damage.

"Just what I thought. By the looks of it, it's just more irritation from the gasoline," Grace diagnosed the new problem. Deciding quick, Grace stood up, "I'm going to go and get a prescription filled and we'll see if we can those healed up quickly." Turning to her son she had to do it for how he was becoming more disobedient to hospital protocol, "Behave."

"As if I wouldn't," Christian snapped playfully and smiled as he mother rolled her eyes and left the pair. "Now we're alone, Mrs. Grey," Christian began to say and sat up a little, "You can come to bed for a little, Baby." He threw up the sheet and watched her mull over the idea, "Come."

Ana listened to his command and got under the sheets with her husband immediately finding claim against Christian's chest, his arms pulling her close. No place felt like heaven on earth than being here.

"Have you eaten?" He asked and Ana nodded, not admitting how much she had eaten. "Good," Christian responded and turned a little, placing his hand on her face, he watched her, "I love you so much, Mrs. Grey."

"Even with rashes and ulcers?" She joked, admittedly feeling really ugly lately. She saw that struck a wrong cord with her husband, "I love you too, Mr. Grey." She smiled at him, "Will you be awake for a cuddle with your son later."

"Oh, definitely," Christian retorted, smiling at the thought of his son. He knew was getting out of here soon because he wasn't so hopped up on drugs and the idea of going home to his wife and son was more than a dream come true.

"He misses you," Ana murmured as Christian began to run his hand down her body and she knew she had to stop him before he did more than just touching.

"No," He stopped her from preventing this. "Don't make a sound," Christian whispered to his wife as his hand slipped under the waistband of her sweatpants and under her panties.

"Christian," Ana bit back as she felt his fingers tantalising her and slipping down further passed her clit. Controlling Fifty was in his element right now.

"Someone's going to walk in and catch us," Ana worried, watching the door, but she couldn't deny how good this felt right now, even if she knew it wouldn't get her complete fulfilment.

"Adds to the thrill, Baby," Christian smirked as he felt her clit beneath his fingertip and he moved further, making his wife tense a little under the strokes he was eliciting with the touch. He watched her close her eyes blocking him out and he knew he was releasing pleasure upon her body.

It only made him work faster, wondering how loud she would cry out at him when he finally shot up to the stars.

Ana had to bit her lip to stop herself from wanting to call and as her husband pushed her farther away from earth with just the thrusts of his fingers she had to bury her head into his chest. This was too much and she wanted so much more of it.

"I think I should come back later," Kate's voice broke the sexual tension promptly, her tone void of all emotions bar one – _horror_.

All of a sudden, the edge wasn't there, ecstasy was in the distance almost gone.

Both Ana and Christian looked at each other as she scattered.

"Told you it added to the thrill," Christian smirked gloatingly.


	54. Defying Rules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _So I am back from Paris, guys! I unfortunately didn't get anything written to post last night as I was exhausted and as soon as I was back, I had work – way to start post-holiday blues right?! But here is a new chapter! Be expecting some Paris inspired chapters later – I have plans for a lot of fun with those ;) Plus Taylor will get caught out soon with the Cam situation ;)_

_Now enjoy and thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites – and for those that asked – THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Four_

* * *

"No!" Grace said as she wrote in her son's chart. She stalled her pen and looked to him, her lips pursed, "I now see why you infuriate Ana so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christian asked as he sat upright, a t-shirt now eased over his tender body covering all over the differing hues from the bruises marring his body. He watched his mother and he could see her offering a small smirk.

"Disregarding protocol," She retorted at him with ease. "You berate her time and time again, but you're just as bad. You just can't stop and gain some clarity. You both always need to be so in control all of the time."

"It's not like that," Christian breathed, feeling the truth of his mother's words hitting him.

"Yes, Christian, it is," Grace replied and dropped the doctor act and took on her mother role – her favourite! She stepped around the bed and sat with him, "You both love to defy; be it yourself, each other, the whole damn world." She smiled at him, "That's why you work so well together, but right now, you need to recover and defying the entire world, Christian, is just going to prolong that. Now either you wanted to get better faster, or you want to find yourself stuck in bed for God knows however many additional weeks."

Christian groaned, he knew his mother was right, but he knew what was right for himself. "I've been mobile for days, Mother," Christian began with a matter of fact tone. "My breathing is easy; I'm only in a little pain. Everything I'm doing here can be done at home."

"Christian, it is not as simple as that," Grace tried to reason, but she could see that this was a vastly losing battle. She should never forget how defiant and headstrong her son was.

"Cut me slack here," Christian groaned, "I have you on speed dial, Mom, if I need you I can ring, but I am going crazy in here without my family around me all the time."

"Change the subject," Grace retorted softly, "I am not making such a rash decision when it comes to your life."

"Fine," He wallowed, almost adding on a pout to show his unhappy nature at his mother's decision. Deciding to take her advice on another matter, he changed the subject for one that was nagging at him for answers. "How are the others?" Christian asked his mother warily. "Ana tends to not talk about them," Christian muttered, remembering how tight lipped his wife was in order to keep his stressed free. "Every time I ask_ she_ changes the subject."

Grace looked up at her son and saw his worry over his staff, "Stephenson is doing okay, I suppose. His recovery is not coming along quite as nicely as I'd like to admit, but he is doing fine, and Ryan is up and should be discharged by this time tomorrow."

"And Sawyer?" Christian asked warily, knowing that he was a prized male in Ana's life now.

"Ready to bust out of here like you," Grace smirked at her son. "You two need to behave more and just listen. I don't know how Ana copes."

"You've not been on the full receiving end of her," Christian quipped and felt the frown set heavily across his forehead. "Right now, I don't think I even know how she's really doing. To my face she is seems to be fine, but I catch her caught up in her thoughts and she looks so troubled."

"You do realise that Ana is dealing with some massive demons right now?" Grace asked her son to acknowledge them clearly, "Newborn baby, the reminder of a traumatic birth, the healing process from that, Cam invading your home, taking her sanctuary away, then consequently everything that happened there after."

"I get that, hell I went through most of that too, but I just feel her closing off from me." Christian looked up at his mother, "What if I'm losing her?"

"You're not losing her, she loves you," Grace stated calmly and smiled at her son with adoration. "Beyond everything in the world, she really loves you and Teddy and when she susses out what is going on in her head she will be her again. She just might need a little extra help to understand it all," She reached and took her hand, thankful that he allowed people to touch him more and more. "She won't sink because we all won't let it. You won't especially."

"Too right," Christian agreed quickly.

"I always believed that when you met the person you're meant to live forever with you'll argue like family, you'll protect each other, you'll act out and love each other moments later and at the end of the day, the person you're most thankful for is the one sleeping next to you. I mean you are thankful for more than the right reasons. You will love them for more than just the good reasons."

"That's dad to you?" Christian asked, his tone low and sensitive as his mind rallied on thoughts of Ana, and only Ana. He watched his mother nod and smiled happily at the thought. "I really am grateful for her."

"Believe me, we're all grateful for her coming into your life," Grace told Christian confidently and couldn't deny that Ana was Christian's saviour in her eyes. "I need to finish up here so I can actually get some work done," She teased lightly and opened is chart back up ready to finish what she was writing up.

"Mom?" Christian asked a few moments after as Grace returned her attention back to the chart on her lap. She wasn't going to tell Christian, but she was fairly near taking him home just for the sake of everyone's sanity. However, if everything didn't seem normal then her inner doctor was making the ultimate decision and not her motherly instincts.

"Yes?" She asked looking up to him with the response.

"How did he do everything he did?" Christian mused with confusion. "It's a good area, someone should have heard something. There should have been more emergency services there and sooner."

Noting her son's frustration, Grace took his hands, "Firstly, I think you should know that it has the entire area in quite a stir. Heightened security is being implemented on many of the houses; clearing of the roadways that caused a delay on getting help to the house has just ended. It appeared that apart from Ryan's call when he was in the car waiting for you, there were at least fifteen other calls made to 911, but the roads were blocked by fires and abandoned vehicles. Someone planned this Christian, and it scares me to think to the lengths they went to, to target you and Ana. This wasn't just some in and out job. This was orchestrated to some degree."

"He shouldn't have gotten her," He growled as he looked away from his mother's fears. "No one should ever get her like that. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't. Not after Jack." He winced as his aggression turned into ragged breaths and ripped through his injured chest and lung.

"This is why I'm worried to send you home, Christian," Grace commented as she watched him push through the pain. "You get worked up and your body acts out. That is not good for recovery."

"Mom, just let me go home," Christian pleaded. "_Please_. I can't recovery without her and all I keep thinking about is whether she and Teddy are safe. I will do everything you ask me to, but please just let me go home."

After all, Christian only had the ability to beg because his mother was the only doctor in the country that wouldn't accept monetary bribes for his quick escape.

Grace narrowed her eyes on her son, and made the decision based on her better judgement.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

In frustration, Ana threw the baby bottle and almost wanted to just scream out. Retaining it as a growl reverberating up from her chest, she tried to breathe in relaxation to her system. All she wanted to do was breastfeed her son and she couldn't even do that now because she had toxins in her body from the gasoline that were dangerous for him.

Her life was run on the after effects of having Cam pour the canister over her. She felt like she was losing more than sleep over a _dead_ man.

Ever since being delivered the news, she found that Teddy took the bottle after much quarrel before he gave in to hunger and not her comfort. It seemed the break in their closeness that came with breastfeeding was over and her anxieties over everything going on were just exacerbating a bad situation into some worse.

"Nice over the shoulder throw, Mrs. Grey," Christian applauded from behind her.

Rubbing her face dry, Ana shook up, Teddy unhappily laying in her arms, "You're home?" She asked confused at seeing her husband standing before her.

"I am, Mrs. Grey," Christian said with a bright smile. "Now want to share want that temper tantrum was about?"

Ana pouted, "He won't take the bottle easily." She looked at her son and felt her morale begin to plummet. "He doesn't like formula, or well, he doesn't when it comes to me feeding."

"Why are you giving him formula? I thought we said he would get breastfed until you were done. You can't be giving up already."

"Calm down, Mr. Grey," Ana soothed her fifty before he got carried away. "I'm poisonous," Ana scoffed unimpressed, her sarcasm not that of the humorous sort. "Or so the doctor that discharged me claimed me to be. I can't breastfeed until my bloods come back entirely clean. At the moment, I run the risk of poisoning Teddy if I breastfeed right now."

"Well, we'll get a second opinion," He said as he placed a hand to the top of the couch to steady himself.

"Sit down," Ana pointed to the couch and waited for him to move, when he didn't she reached over and grabbed him and gently guided him to the couch. "You're obviously pulling the hard head card here, because I seem to remember your mother telling me you weren't going to be released from there for another few days."

"What can I say?" Christian shrugged as he fell back onto the couch with painful ease. "I wanted to be home, Baby."

Ana smiled at him and looked to her son, "Does daddy want a hug?"

"No," Christian offered his response quick and precisely. "I think I want some alone time with mommy first and cuddles later because I am exhausted already."

Trying to fight a frown, Ana took Teddy, kissed his forehead and placed him into the basket that she had brought down. Going back to her husband she sat with him until he decided to pull her close and sigh heavenly and kiss the top of her head. No words were exchanged; it was just kept peaceful for a moment.

"You okay?" She asked as she nestled gently into his less pained side.

"Just tired," He replied with a short tone.

She didn't say anything more. This wasn't the welcome home that she had imagined, but it was all she was going to get from this and she knew that when he husband was less tired she would demand to know why he went from being playful to being mysterious.

When his breathing changed, she knew he was resting properly and she felt herself relax more. As he slept, she lay awake, watching the life outside the windows of their living room. She thought having her near would help her sleep better, but at that moment she found no solace.

Nearly an hour later, life still carried on and Christian began to stir. Sitting up, she watched him slowly wake up and she noticed that something wasn't right. His expression could kill if he wanted it to do so. It seemed that the nap had done nothing for Christian, but morphed him back into himself when they first met - _Her Fifty_.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, hoping to catch this before it spiralled.

"I just see him," Christian commented as he sat up, finding his bearings. "See him and remember him, and I feel like I can't breathe again. I remember all the things he did to me, to you and I just can't do this anymore."

She was nipping this in the bud before it got too far. "Want to know something, Christian?" Ana asked as she realised she couldn't be soft and sweet Ana with him right now, "He's in my life too now." _And I'm scared shitless by the fact!_ Her subconscious added mindfully. "So don't think for one moment I am about to let you sit and wallow on a worthless bastard like Cam!"

"Ana," Christian said on approach, reaching out.

"Don't," Ana stopped him abruptly. She looked up, her eyes hooded with heavy emotions. "It isn't just you that has been at the hands of that man and we either let it destroy us or we better from it. I can tell you straight away that I have no intention to let that man kill me mentally when he failed physically."

For once Christian's disbelief and worry scared her. She could see it from his eyes alone that he was terrified by the turn of events that were ripping away at his better judgement and his control. After all, Cam had breached his security, had attacked his staff, his family. Cam had been the devil chased of the balcony nearly ending his life. His heart couldn't beat steady until he knew where Cam was. This was far from over.

"What do we do then?" Christian asked his wife, lost in the moment. His looked so childlike looking for his light in his suddenly darkened hour.

Her Fifty, who always had control and poise, was lost and asking her to save him.

"Lay down," Ana commanded him softly, taking his role. She watched her husband do so and she approached and unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time, revealing his imperfect chest. She smiled as she grazed over one of the scars and she knew they would be match soon and somehow it didn't worry her to think about them so much. "Stay there," She said and disappeared for a moment before returning.

"No, Ana," Christian disagreed when he saw her bringing in Teddy. He knew she wanted him to hold his son, but he was against it due to fear. Fear of not being enough to protect him. Fear of smothering his son into loathing him as he grew up.

"Stay there, Christian or God help you," She threatened him and watched him sink back down to the couch. "I know Cam is one of the reasons that you have so many daddy issues, but Teddy should not become a victim of that. I won't let you do that." She kissed her son as he fussed in her arms unhappily, "You need your son."

"I need my wife too," Christian stated and saw a glow of a smirk on her lips.

"You need some comfort from your son first," Ana told him and then lowered the child down onto his father's chest and stepped back, allowing Christian to do a he saw fit, as he needed to do so naturally.

Ana curled up in the arm chair and looked over father and son. For once both seemed at peace and not with her, but with each other. Ana watched as he son calmed and his fussing quietened until it stopped and she felt her heart twist with a jealous rage. Ever since that night, Teddy had been becoming increasingly irritably and finicky when it came to Ana holding him. She had spoken to Grace and was told it was because she wasn't nursing him anymore and in that moment she felt a part of her be ripped away. She was scared that this would so how damage her relationship she wanted with Teddy.

Hearing his wife sniff, he looked over to see her trying to be strong. "Ana, what's wrong?"

Watching him move she put her hand up, "Don't move, I'm fine." She waited for him to settle before she spoke. "He hasn't wanted me since the incident," Ana told her husband solemnly. "Not since I can't breastfeed him. It's like his picking up my worries as well as fighting what he wants," She shrugged and rolled her eyes to roll back the emotions, "I feel like I've lost a part of me not being able to do that. Like I'm letting him down somehow."

"It's a big change for him considering how old he is," Christian commented as he felt his son going heavily with encroaching sleep. "He was just getting into routine and soon he'll pick that back up. He'll settle down when you settle again."

Ana nodded, "You mother said the same thing as well." Running her hands over her head, she exhaled heavily before sagging against the armchair, "I didn't even think I had swallowed that much, but it just seems to be causing problem after problem."

Seeing how his wife's mood was dipping, Christian took control. "We're putting him down and going to bed. I think we need some private time," Christian commented and mastered getting up on his own whilst supporting his son and beating the pain.

Ana did nothing but follow and watch as her husband took each step one by one before going into the nursery and lowering Teddy down into his crib. She watched from the doorway as he pulled the blanket up and made sure their son was completely peaceful with being left.

"We should get you to bed," Ana commented once she realised that Teddy was settled completely. "We need you resting."

Christian looked to his wife, "Good idea." Now he had her alone he was going to make her talk. Taking her hand, he allowed her to trace the familiar steps to their room and when she pushed the door open, a part of him waited to expect Cam standing in the corner lighting up a cigarette. Except the room was clean and empty and the trace of Cam was surprisingly not there.

Going to the bed, the pair lay with one another, reunited in the bliss of their room.

"This is just what I needed without really knowing it," Ana murmured as she curled up against his side. "I never realise how much I need you until I can't have you."

"Entirely agree, Mrs. Grey," Christian said and he could feel his exhaustion clawing at him. This was the most settled he had been since that fateful night. He didn't realise how much remedy his family were to him – priceless and enduring.

Reaching up to kiss him, Ana laid her head to his chest, "I love you, Christian," Ana replied softly.

"I love you too," Christian mumbled knowing that everything could wait, everyone could wait, the world was outside their bedroom door could be on hold for the moment. It would wait for him to ready tomorrow to deal with.

However settled her husband was, Ana's mind was still reeling, but the tiredness sweeping over her was finally taking her over. Finally having her husband home, and feeling like her son didn't want her, Ana found herself haunted by dreams that had seemed to remain at bay until _everything_ came home.


	55. Beating Demons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Can you lot forgive me for no review replies?_

_I've been in bed most of today with a bug and I literally feel a little like death =/ But here's your update and I'll see you tomorrow if I can get anything written between work and getting better =)_

_You are all amazing as always and I am more and more grateful for reading your reviews! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Five_

* * *

_Ana looked at the little boy before her. The house was the same, apart from a slow ebb of something missing. His eyes were burning into her, like he hated her, actually loathed her. He looked just like Christian. He was the mini Christian that she had always hoped he be._

"_You took daddy away from me," His little mouth moved and words fired with venom flew out at her. "He died because of you, Auntie Mia says so," His tone was hard and stern and then his eyes morphed with even more putrid hate, "I hate you."_

_She watched him run off then. Run from her, his mother, the source of his anger._

_Stumbling into the kitchen, Ana looked at the newspaper. Seven years to the date her husband had died in that hospital after taking out Cam over the side of the balcony. The reminder of the day hit her hard and she realised that she was barely surviving these days through giving love to a little boy that hated her for killing his father._

_Years of blame had been placated, but her son killed everyone's attempts to calm her woes. Theodore Grey was the one person in the world that made everything real. It was her fault he had no father, and it was her fault that Christian had died through anger created from her being hurt._

_Taking the stairs one by one, Ana headed to her son's room. "Teddy?" Ana called as she approached his door. Pushing it open she looked at her son. The only reason she still loved him was because it was a dead ringer for his father. Teddy was soon to be Christian. That thought both scared her and enthralled her to look forward._

"_Go away!" He pushed her, his anger rife for a little boy of his age and she shouldn't be shocked. He was bullied enough for having no father, felt left out because his was gone, taunted for his mother's misdemeanour that day. "I wished you had died!"_

_Watching the door slam shut, Ana's heart stopped. She had done this. She had turned her son into an angry child when he should be happy and carefree. Well, he was happy when he wasn't with her. Anyone but her and he was the little boy that she had wished he would become._

"_I wish I had too," Ana's subconscious screamed in a sob. "I wish I had too!"_

Bolting upright, Ana's heart thudded and she looked to her left just to see if her husband was there. Her eyes watered as he remained undisturbed by her leap up from her dream. He hadn't died. Everything she had witnessed – his struggle for survival, his experience and dance with death – it was just additional drama to her life. It hadn't stolen him from her.

It wasn't reality. Christian was alive and here.

Grasping the edge of the sheet, she threw it off of her body and gingerly climbed out of bed before pacing across the floor and leaving the room to enter the nursery. Peering into the crib, Teddy slept soundly – like father, like son.

There was no disruption here, there was no grief. Only her inner turmoil was what captured her now. Teddy's resistance to her, her own heartache that she could no longer do what was natural and breastfed her son. What if this was beginning of the end for her and her son?

Would this innocent little boy grow up to loathe her? Would he only look at her and think dark, hate filled thoughts? The fear that drove into her was overwhelming, but she could not let that be how it was. She wanted a big family, one that loved each other through and through no matter what. She wanted her son to love her as much as he would love his father and she wanted to be one of her son's heroes.

Running her finger across his soft skin, Ana bit back the tears and knew whatever happened; she would not give up on her son. She would love him until her dying breath just like she knew she always would Christian.

She would make her son love her and be calmed by her touch again. She just had to fight through this moment.

"I love you, Teddy," She whispered at her son as he continued to sleep as soundly as his father. Going back to bed, she got back until the sheets and was immediately pulled in by her husband. Laying there for a moment, enjoying this moment, Ana smiled. All was right. All was how it should be. With that thought she closed her eyes and closed off the room and welcomed the new bout of sleep that she hoped would see her through into the morning.

_With a smile on her face, Ana decided to surprise her husband. She was at Escala, and once she was sorted she would drop her husband an email to tell him to meet her at the apartment. There he would find her ready in the Red Room and he would get the best early anniversary present ever. She would be the best submissive he could ever be._

_Going into her old bedroom, Ana approached the mirror and branded her hair just the way he liked it before taking the necessary steps to the Red Room to make sure everything was in place. _

_As she approached she heard hushed tones and froze in her spot, just listening in. _Go over there. Yes, Sir. Good, now bow your head and wait for my call. Yes, Sir._ Feeling her heart sink into her chest, Ana rushed up the stairs and pushed the door open only to find a scene that had masked her darkest dreams._

_Christian with another woman. An unknown sub._

"_Ana?" Christian was suddenly alert as he saw his wife's drawn expression, her eyes just staring as she looked in horror. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could never cure you could I?" It was the only thing that came to mind at that moment. She could ask what he was doing, but she didn't need his explanation to know what was going on. She wasn't stupid. "All these years I thought I had done some sort of magic on you to make you just need me had been a lie," Ana's heart was slowing stopping its beat in her chest. "I actually was never enough for you."_

"_You were always enough," Christian managed to speak, but he saw his wife was not buying a word of it._

"_Then what made you do _this_?" She asked and pointed aggressively at the brunette kneeling on the floor._

_Christian sighed, running his hand through his head, "Claire stand," He commanded the new Sub before looking to his wife. "You're not obedient enough, Ana," Christian told, his tone remaining cold as if that would make this easier. "I need someone who will obey my every word, and you just don't do that. You do as you please," He blamed her heavily. "You know this life is about what I need. You're just a vessel to getting it, and Claire here is a perfect one." He turned to the new brunette with the braid in her hair, "Isn't that right?" _

"_Yes, Master," She responded obediently, as if she was brainwashed._

_The decision was made in Ana's mind the moment she heard that response. Ana's tears began to fall down her face as the hurt made an appearance, "Don't expect me to be home when you get back, Christian. Don't expect the kids to be there either."_

_That hit Christian hard. "You said you would never leave me," He murmured at her, seeing the fallout of his actions._

"_And you always told me I was enough, Christian. You promised I was enough! You always promised me!" She sobbed at her husband, ignoring the new sub, "I guess we were just made to break promises to one another, right?" Ana asked him rhetorically, "Enjoy living this life, Christian. You obviously favoured this more," She told him, her tone now copying his coldness as she tried to compose herself within her anger and pain. Each time her heart took a painful beat it bruised a little more._

_Christian began to lose his outer shell, and began to show the destroyed man he had cursed himself to be._

"_I hope you're happy with one another," Ana scoffed trying to hold the pieces of her heart together. Her subconscious had each shard pressed protectively against her chest, unwilling to let one fall to the floor._

_Christian lunged forward and grabbed her, but she shook her husband off as though he was pure dirt._

"_Get off me!" She spat at him, entirely repulsed by the idea of Christian's touch alone._

"_Don't leave!" Christian said and only let his wife's hand go once she tore it away to create distance._

_Looking to her Christian, she saw her husband's morph and quickly the eyes staring at her weren't grey anymore. They were brown and evil and soon she realised Cam was staring at her. She stood, each new breath a heave in her chest, and she watched as he took one step forward, then another until he broke into a charge until he was taking her over the balcony._

Hitting the floor, Ana shot awake with a scream and quickly covered her face with her hands.

"Baby?" Christian asked immediately. He had been woken to his wife's constant tossing and turning, and immediately he could see from her expression in the moonlight that her dream was far for decent.

_And this is why you hardly sleep lately_; Ana's subconscious sniggered as she looked ragged from the disrupted sleep. Looking to her husband, she smiled, "It's nothing, just a nasty dream." She ran her hands over her head and evened her breathing out.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he ran his hand over her head.

"Not really," She whispered as the tears brew. "I just want to sleep," She responded and made him lay down so she could do the same and curl up into his side. Seeking her solace out immediately.

"I want you to talk to me, Baby," Christian offered her his attention in the darkened room. He was scared she was closing up from him, thinking this would protect him somehow.

"You sleep," Ana soothed him, not letting her nightmare get the better of her. "It can wait until tomorrow." _Tomorrow never comes, Ana! You tell him not or not at all._ "Promise," She ended, ignoring her subconscious and allowing the sleep to devour her as she lay protected in her husband's arms.

"_I'm leaving you," Christian said as her eyes opened to find a new dream. She watched him, feeling a suitcase. Looking closer, she noticed it was her things that he was packing up, not his. "Or well you're leaving," He said and stood up, looking at her with a different glimpse._

_Feeling her heart thud violently, Ana felt her world closing in on her. "W-what?"_

"_I've filed for divorce and for the rights of Teddy," Christian told her, his tone way off his usual and he could see that Ana was not understanding what was going on. "You get nothing."_

_This man wasn't Christian. He was a demon brought up from hell. He was cold and heartless. _

_Ana tried to steady her breathing, but she couldn't. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to deserve this exactly?" Ana asked him, her tears clawing down her face, stealing the mascara to leave a blackened line behind._

"_I don't love you that's what," He responded and with each new minute, he was becoming a stranger._

"_Excuse me?" She asked, her heart stopping steal in her chest, ceasing hits job of beating._

"I. Just_. Don't. Love. You. Any. More," Christian punctuated each new word as he shook her. "It wasn't a decision I made over a long period of time with a list of pros and cons, I just woke up one day and realised that you're just not what you were. I can't love you anymore. I thought I would love you forever, but I just don't."_

_Ana's mind spun. How had she not noticed him fall out of love with her? Surely this was some sick joke and he would tell her she had been punked and he would take her in his arms and kiss her like he used to. _

"_I am not attracted to you, Ana. I thought you would have realised that when I stopped coming to bed when you did and when I was always up before you. I don't enjoy being with you," He continued to elicit new icier jabs at her. _

_Suddenly pushing through the eclipsing pain, Ana felt the last stab to her heart, "And Teddy? What did I do to deserve losing him?"_

"_I can supply for him better than you," Christian said blandly and looked to her, his look fierce, "I can give him everything he needs. Your wage won't do it. I'll make sure his cared for, but you've hardly been a supportive mother to him. Working like a dog and you only care for yourself."_

"_I just don't understand," She whispered beyond confused._

"_Ever since letting you into my life, Anastasia, it has just been drama after drama and I am through with it. I cannot cope with it any longer." His tone wrapped with malice suddenly, "You have been my downfall and I now need to get rid of you before you destroy me. I never intended to fall out of love or feel this, but I do and I don't see that changing."_

_As the words registered slowly, she found herself dragged from the room, through the house and out of the front door. It was all happening too fast. Her life was ending before and she wasn't given an opportunity to redeem herself, to get goodbyes, to beg. She was out of the house and in the cold and broken before she had a chance._

_Christian closed her out of his life without even letting her fight._

Hearing the slam of the door, Ana sat upright and heaved. _It was just a dream, Ana. It never happened, it won't ever happen_. _It was an incomprehensible dream. _Letting the tears fall, she decided that enough was enough. She couldn't sleep any longer. She had just lived three of her greatest fears and now she was beyond wanting sleep. She was confused and deeply hurt by all of the dreams and she hated that her mind has cast such an evil curse upon her sleep.

Climbing from the bed, she looked to her husband and then left the room. Taking the walk to the kitchen, Ana went straight for a glass of wine – her first in months, hell, nearly a year. Pouring the red goodness, she took a seat on one of the breakfast stools and looked to the drink before taking a gulp and lavished the taste. For once she was thankful that breastfeeding was off the table. She needed this to calm her.

Sitting in the near darkness, Ana sucked up life and took on her strength. She was not about to cave under this, she was not about to give up and let those dreams become a reality. From this moment onwards, she was going to overcome her demons and she was going to show all of the bad just how they took on the wrong woman.

Ana was going to be the best version of herself.

Satisfied with her sudden realisation, she smiled proudly and she hoped that her husband would notice the change in her and would be as proud of her as she felt. _Good, Ana, you are really improving!_

Picking up on movement in the hallway, Ana froze and listened. Remaining quiet, Ana sat in the near dark kitchen and she quickly recognised Taylor's voice abruptly start talking, his ton menacing and one not to be reckoned with.

"I want this location secure, and by that I mean I want even our own security to have trouble getting in _and_ out," He spoke hushed, but authoritatively.

Getting up, Ana didn't know if it was her new bravado, her new wine intake or lack of sleep – or all three – that made her stand and go to the voices, but Ana wanted to take control. "I want the truth now," Ana spoke sternly, and her eyes burnt Taylor and Reynolds harshly as she came into view. "I don't want fucking lies, Taylor. I want the truth and nothing left out."

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor said as his mouth fell open, he hadn't expected anyone to be awake at this time in the morning. He expected to sort the problem before daylight actually broke.

"Now," She said with a tone that matched her husband's when he was in full blown CEO mode.

Well, she was _Mrs. Fifty_ for reason wasn't she?

_Oh yes_, her subconscious spoke smugly, _abuse your position._

Noting his hesitancy, she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her bare foot to the floor, "I'm waiting, Jason."

Now Taylor knew he couldn't lie like before.


	56. Beautiful Monster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Still slow at functioning, but quite proud of getting this done! Hopefully as of Monday the review replies will come again, if not, the chapters should still carry on until the weekend at least ;) So thank you for all of the reviews, I'm sorry for the lack in updates and now I think I'm going to go back to bed and continue getting better now!_

_Because more people have added my writing FB account – **Klcm Fanfiction** – I think I've taken to posting snippets if I can't get to posting whole chapters. Add me and I'll try and keep you more updated than I managed before =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Six_

* * *

There was that awkward silence. The one that made Taylor and Reynolds' fidget more on the spot than Ana did. For once, Ana was sucking up the power in the room and was being mean and intense. She was in control here and she knew it. Hell they knew it.

"You've been hiding something from us haven't you?" She asked her tone dangerously low. "I want to know what it is." Something in her loved how she rendered these two usually powerful men silent at that moment. Both shifted their weight, exchanged looks and she was pretty sure she noticed the shift in their adam's apples as they gulped. Ana suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and she used it to her advantage, "What is going on?"

"What about letting Mr. Grey know?" Taylor asked first and foremost.

"I'll decide if he needs to know," Ana admitted, all of her thoughts just trapped on her husband's state of health. "For now, I want know everything you know."

Taylor nodded and cleared his throat before beginning, "Originally we knew that Dean Lawson couldn't hav-"

"Sorry, who?" Ana asked confused as she cut Taylor off.

"Cam," He stated and the realisation hit her and she nodded at him to carry on, "We knew he had to have help because of what he accomplished getting in. I mean I've seen men take out groups of people before but we had high security and he managed to take out our electricity and consequently our generators and take out three security members before stalking the house. This doesn't even include the distractions he had set up on the roads to stop anyone getting in and out of the residency."

"He did mention Jack," Ana began to fiddle with the belt on her robe, the nerves creeping up in her, remembering memories that she wished would remain on lock down at the back of her mind.

"We found out that _Cam_ went back to Jack, but when he had been in a coma and consequently in a rehabilitation facility just outside of Seattle he was referred to Hyde's wife who had details on the Grey family."

Ana closed her eyes as she tried to digest everything, "W-wife?" She asked as if she had been hard of hearing and had maybe misheard, "Someone married Jack?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, about a month ago in fact, mere days before Cam got back in contact," Taylor alerted her, his tone steady as he recited the facts.

"How did you find this out, Taylor?" She continued to quiz.

"I think that is something you should leave up to us and Welch and you just deal with all of this information, Ma'am," He told her with a small telling smirk. "Mrs. Hyde has been _helping out_ apparently."

"Who is his wife?" Ana pressed onwards with her natural flare of curiosity.

Taylor passed a file over, "Maybe you should take a look for yourself." He watched in silence as Ana opened the file and her breathing faltered a little on her before she looked up at both Taylor and Reynolds. "We have them all tracked and every move is being traced. They aren't an issue for now. All we're trying to do is find out what happened to Cam's body after the fall."

_Oh god, he's still out there, Ana. He could come back_. Ana placed a hand to her chest where the burns were and remembered as she was branded in the similar fashion her husband once had when he was a child.

Hearing the baby monitor suddenly come to life she remembered she had kept it with her in case her son woke up. When it began to transfer Teddy's cries through the static, she was thankful for the quick getaway. She was in control of her every expression, but she was not in control of her thoughts, not yet anyway. "I need to go and check on my son, but Taylor, I want you to make sure even me and Christian have problems getting here not just security. I don't want either of those men near this house. I don't want anything who is even acquainted with them near this house." She spoke strongly when inside she was actually breaking, "They've caused too much damage. I won't allow them to do anything else."

"Is that all?" Taylor asked, ready to take control.

"Make sure everyone is safe and that includes my parents and Christian's," Ana demanded softly and then left in a hurry. She needed a breather, but her son needed her and she just had to hope that holding her son would be painless and offer her the clarity she needed.

Stepping into the nursery, she was pleased that Christian wasn't up and she took the necessary steps to his crib side and immediately allowed her motherly instincts to takeover. Leaning in, she forgot her fears and took her son in her arms, but immediately her son fussed and became unhappier. Taking a deep breath, Ana calmed herself, "No more of this behaviour, Theodore," She placed her bravado on and then cradled her son closer and with less anxiety. He continued to fuss, but she just soothed him and he slowly began to warm to her touch like he had with his father earlier, like he used to with her. That, in turn, made Ana calm down.

Hearing his cries disperse she understood that her son just needed easy comfort – something that had declined in the last few days immensely – and didn't seemed to need any form of food or a diaper change. Ana knew she wasn't ready to put him down just yet. She wasn't ready for the separation to begin and kept Teddy with her.

Going back to bed, Ana relaxed into her pillows, next to her husband and allowed her calm and satisfied son settle against her bare chest so he could sleep away. She didn't care about her aching ribs from Cam's attack, or the sting of the burns, or even the fatigue plaguing her, all that mattered were the two men sleeping in the room with her.

Looking to her husband, she thought about her dreams. The thought of him dying; of him leaving her and taking Teddy; him taking on a new sub whilst still in a marriage with her were three ways that would kill her. She closed her eyes to the thought. The idea of him being a sub and then sleeping with her made her feel sick and her heart clenched and twisted to a painful extent. That type of deceit was too much for her to cope with and she knew she would never be able to handle the fallout from knowing such a thing.

However, if it did happen, how could she live with being the unsuspecting wife, the fool that became blind, the state idiot? Simple. She couldn't be that woman; she couldn't lose it all in such a way and be left the most hurt one.

Ana wasn't made to cope with any type of unhappy ever after. The dreamer in her wouldn't allow it.

Forgetting about her demons, Ana kissed her the top of her son's head and eased herself into relaxation and closed her eyes. Feeling her son's hands close and open against her chest and his breath skiing across her skin, she felt all of her woes go and she knew everything was going to be fine.

That fact was even more prominent when her husband reached for her in his sleep and he mumbled unhappily until he felt her with him. Then he settled just like his son.

With a smile on her face she allowed sleep to take her over.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Opening her eyes, Ana was met with daylight and knew it was morning. She had slept without dreams for at least two hours and she woke up with a smile. Looking down, she could tell that Teddy was still asleep, much like her husband was and she just got lost in her own morning delight.

"I think you're taking on your own Carpe Diem, Mrs. Grey," Christian murmured softly as he woke up to one of his most favoured sights ever.

"What makes you say that? I'm still in bed, hardly _seizing_ the day," She quipped sleepily as her and Teddy were still dosing together, both laying with their eyes closed.

"Our son likes you again. You must have taken charge and seized the moment with him," Christian told her and leaned in to kiss her cheek before settling down again. "It's the sight I love to see."

"I had to stop being so angsty with him and he stopped fussing," Ana commented as she ran her hand soothingly down her son's tiny body. "I love him regardless and I will do everything to make sure we keep that bond going. I won't let him love me any less."

"Did they say how long it would take for your system to clear?" Christian asked as he pulled himself up a little.

Ana shook her head, "Nope, but I was told if I keep expressing milk I won't dry up and he can go on it as soon as I'm clear. It's an option for the future." She shifted a little, "And plus, my breasts are so sore and painful it's unreal."

"Want some help expressing, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked and kissed the bareness of her shoulder, looking up to her with bedroom eyes. "I'll be gentle."

"There are other pressing matters right now," She retorted at him with a small smirk. "I already know that with your lung damage, Mr. Grey, any form of sexual pleasure is off limits. We don't need to place your health into a compromising situation by getting you going."

Christian turned onto his back with a stiff groan.

"Long road to recovery," Ana stated soberly and reached out for him, "But I have something planned for you when you get the all clear."

"Oh," Christian started and looked to her, "You do?"

Smirking with glee, Ana was not going to tell him that secret, "Oh, I do, but you don't get to know." She grinned as he groaned again.

"You're going to kill me one day, Mrs. Grey," Christian managed and was trying to think of what she was planning. Golden, granted alone time? Vanilla? Kinky fuckery? It could be a multitude of things.

"What a way to go," She said and leaned in towards him. "Believe me, I've died many a times at your hands and the reincarnation is absolute bliss." She spoke with a sexual tone, playing with the words, manipulating her expression, driving him further into his sexual frustration – and general frustration.

For the third time in quick succession, Christian groaned in order to curb his rushing feelings.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Ana took a deep breath, "I'll be right back," Ana said and pushed herself up, supporting Teddy's still tiny frame.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked confused at his wife's sudden need to rush away. "You cannot leave me after this chat."

"Oh I can. I'm just going to go and check on lunch," She said with a smile knowing full well what she had done to her husband, "And to see where Taylor is with Sawyer. He's being discharged today."

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Grey," Christian commented as Ana slowly eased Teddy into her husband's arms and stole a kiss.

"Listen to orders, rest and I'll be back," Ana instructed him, her tone lovingly stern. Turning her attention to her son, she gave him a kiss as he lay against his father, "Teddy, be a good example for your daddy and show him how to rest." Giving her husband a teasing smirk, she got up and rushed from the room.

Christian watched his wife disappeared and for the umpteenth time in his life he wondered how the hell he got this lucky. This was not the life he had bargained for, simply because it wasn't for him.

Clearly fate and one Anastasia Steele had other ideas and he was glad for their interference.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Now this is what I like to see," Ana commented as she turned around and went out of the kitchen the moment she heard the door open. She watched as Taylor helped Sawyer into the foyer of the house and she knew from the call Grace had just ended with her that between them, Christian and Sawyer were on a long road to recovery if they didn't take it easy.

Looking up, Sawyer saw Ana standing there in her pyjamas still, her hair messy from sleep – or lack thereof – and a small welcoming grin on her lips. "Come here, girl," Sawyer said stretching out his arms wordlessly asking for her a welcome hug which he was grateful she took. "How you holding up?"

"Mm, I could be doing better, but let's say I have a lot of fight in me," She told him and released her grip. "I've been on the phone to Grace already so I know my orders are to get you to bed and resting." She laughed a little at his expression, she loved how alike Sawyer and Christian were and she guessed that was why she was close to Sawyer – he was like her husband, but he just didn't elicit the sexual desire and tension that Christian Grey did.

They didn't say any more as she led him up the stairs and straight for the guest room nearest the top of them. She opened the door and he was welcomed with the brightest room in the house, the one he actually liked the best and he shot her an appreciative smile as he realised she had done this on purpose.

"C'mon," She said and turned the sheets down and commanded to go over to her, which he did. "You okay?" Ana asked, looking him up and down. She felt bad for the neglect that had happened in the past few days, but having him home made her realise he was here and in walking distance.

"Yeah, I just took some pills before we left so I think my body wants me to sleep," Sawyer joked, but he wasn't lying. He was exhausted. _Again._

"Well you sleep," She said and allowed Taylor to help him lay down before she pulled the sheet and quilt up and over him. "I'm glad you said yes to living here with us. I can keep an eye on both you and my husband and not let you strike independency."

Sawyer smirked, "It's going to be eventful," He joked and watched her laugh. "Now go back to that husband of yours and get some sleep because you really do look like crap."

"Hey!" She defended herself quickly, playing hurt. "Taylor, when you're done here, go and see your fiancée, you were up most of the night," She gave him a knowing look before Sawyer pressed for her to leave again.

He hated seeing her so worn out. "Go. I'll remain here until you let me escape," He pushed and smiled a little as she relented and left. Now he could discuss with Taylor everything that was going on.

Closing the door, Ana was more than happy. Life was gaining back its rightful rhythm and she knew she needed that to help herself. With Sawyer settled, she knew she wanted to be with her husband. Going back in, she was satisfied with Sawyer and Christian now being home. She just needed the other guards back and safe and she could put on a front that everything was really back to normal.

"Erm, I think that deserves punishment," She said as she walked over and plucked the Blackberry from her husband's hand. "Trying to be clever were we?"

"No, but work doesn't go on hold because of me," Christian pointed out and put his hand out flat for her. "Now give me it back so I can finish that email and actually see an end to the copious amounts that have built up, Mrs. Grey."

"No way," She told him and saved the email. "Ros can handle it."

"That's not fair on her, she has a life too. Let me just ring her," Christian said and made a careful snatch attempt for his phone, but lost and felt his anger rise at his wife's disobedience to give him his phone. Not that he should expect anything else other than that from Ana.

"If Ros needs anything, she's going to ring me," Ana stated and she saw Christian's eyes widen. "Oh, you best believe me I have that covered, Christian. I had to, especially after your mother's call to me."

"Ana," Christian groaned, he was ready to fight the new resistance.

"Don't even think about it," Ana reminded her husband with a tired voice. "You skip out of the hospital well before you should and you expect me to not find out. Are you really that stupid, Christian?" She squinted her eyes at her husband to aid her sarcasm and she watched him remain quiet, "Yeah, I didn't think so. So this is how we're going to play this." She sat up straighter, glad that Teddy was preventing his father from doing anything rash and damaging. "You're going to rest seeing as you can't listen to hospital protocol and became a martyr just to get home."

"Do I have to remind you of what he did to you?" Christian cut in, he was not prepared to be browbeaten that easily.

"Do I have to remind you of who nearly died? I'm fine, what he did to me doesn't not even encroach on what happened to you," Ana bit back harshly. She knew that her lack of sleep was not helping matters, but she was not prepared to have her husband end up in hospital again. "So you're going to listen to me and your mother, and we both say you're going to give up work for a few weeks and get better."

"Why are being like an iron matron here? It's really not sexy," Christian teased her with a smirk, but immediately noticed that she didn't bite the humour.

"Why am I being like this? Let's see, because there are so many areas in my life that are unfinished and just nagging away at me that sometimes I can't breathe so please just give me the reigns here, Christian so that I can get you better and give you the control again so I can maybe breathe just that tiny bit easier." She inhaled a calming breath before releasing it, "Right now, I would like to deal with one thing at a time."

"Okay," Christian agreed instantly. "One thing at a time," He continued and grabbed her hand in his. "What first, Mrs. Grey?" He asked, entrusting her with the control for the moment.

"Your health for one," She pointed out and sighed as she suddenly felt crippled under Taylor's information from earlier. "I don't know how you do it, but there's something I need to tell you, Christian." She was going to remain quiet, but she had no idea how her husband was able to cope with secrecy when the weight of the secret was too much for her. She needed her husband to confide in.

"What is it?" Christian asked her, his tone turning dire.

"Promise me you won't go and blow a fuse or something," She pushed for that reassurance.

"What is it?" He bit again at the same question.

"Promise me, Christian," She breathed at him relentlessly.

"I promise, I promise, now what is it Ana? Is it to do with your suddenly weird behaviour?" He asked her, trying to nip away at her defiance and off character behaviour.

Taking a deep, life affirming breath, Ana decided the dumb down stuff would have to do right now. "There's some stuff revolving Cam's disappearance and what happened that night," She began her tone low and soft, "Taylor has been tracking everything he can and he discovered that although Jack is in rehab, he orchestrated this to happen."

"But how?" Christian asked, the facts being handed to him by his wife taking him by surprise. Usually he was able to deal with immense influxes of mass information, but right now, he couldn't digest easily.

"With the help of his wife," Ana began to say and watched the shock develop across every inch of Christian's face. "She's been planning this all along and even though Cam said he came after you when he realised who you were, he was working with her for some time."

Furrowing his brow, Christian needed to know who would love a monster like Jack Hyde. "Who's the wife?"

"Elizabeth Morgan," Ana spoke slowly, and she saw that he knew that name. "They married a month ago when he was well enough to take his vows apparently."

"She works for SIP," Christian observed, stating the obvious at his wife.

"It explains why she disappeared from the work force a few months back," Ana pointed out, showing she had thought this through immensely since being told.

"Now I know why I had to authorise an unknown leave from work for her," He said and vaguely remembered being asked personally to sign off that absence from work. "I never even thought about it."

"She was a no one to us after Jack's first assault on me, Christian. I just thought she hated me for getting rid of Jack, but clearly it was for more than just hate." Ana dropped her gaze so she was watching her son, wondering if telling Christian so early into his recovery was a good or bad thing.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" He asked her softly, a little hurt and he watched her solemnly shake her head. "Why not?"

"Because I was going to pay you a dose of your own medicine and keep you in the dark," She stated serious, her tone very matter of fact.

"Ana," He growled at her, immediately making Teddy gurgling at the disruption it caused through Christian's chest.

"Now you know how I feel," She stated and crossed her arms over her chest. Now she had cracked him a little, she decided to carry on for the moment. "Get used to it, Christian because I don't think you'll find me giving in to your crap easily anymore."

"This is a new you isn't it?" He asked her perplexed; noting that Ana had been changed by what life had given them.

"Oh yes, Mr. Grey, so you really had better get used to it," She stated with the same fighting talk and finally went and sat on the bed. "And for the meantime, you're going to adhere to _my_ rules and regulations in this house."

Christian's eyes widened. She was issuing him with the same treatment he gave her when she was hurt or ill.

_Oh fuck!_ He had created a monster; a beautiful, majestic, amazing monster that looked a lot like his wife.

They really were quite the pair – indestructible.

In that moment, Christian forgave his wife for initially keeping him in the dark, and appreciated her for how strong she had become.


	57. Wobbling Strength

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my original characters and the way I have developed characters from the book...**

**A/N: ** _I apologise for the delay! I am almost 100% better now, however, I have my brother coming home for a few days and so might find myself Kirsty-napped! AND my best friend just moved back into town so we'll see how that goes ;) If I don't get to write, I will go crazy so don't think I'll leave you waiting like a week, month, YEAR!_

_Thank you for all of the support and reviews and hope you like what's to come! _

_For those who added my Facebook – **Klcm Fanfiction** – you'll see the fallout of that snippet I posted last night ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Seven_

* * *

"You're not sleeping well, Mrs. Grey," Christian commented as he came out from the bathroom the following morning to find his wife awake and staring at the wall just beyond the bed. He had been woken up with her fitful night's sleep, but every time Ana fell back to sleep. He had no reason to wake her up and make her confront the demons of her slumber.

"Too many dreams," She murmured and buried her head into pillow. It was a more an act of dignity, to not lose her shit over this and gain some hardcore composure. How many times could a girl lose her happily ever after in one sleep? Apparently last night seven was the grand total of times. From deaths, to adultery, all the way to lies and deceit. The devil came in many forms and Ana was getting sick of meeting him. "I don't want to talk, I just want to cuddle on down and try for some more sleep before the house wakes up and visitors start to flock."

"I can do that," Christian said and inwardly vowed not to push as took to his side of the bed, taking his wife in his arms as easily as he could. He might not like bed rest, or general rest, but extra cuddle time with his wife was a definite perk to it all.

"Christian?" Ana asked as the silence settled between them and both of them began to seemingly fall back to sleep.

"Yeah, Baby?" Christian asked his tone soaked with exhaustion all over again.

"I want to make use of the gym when I'm healed," Ana began to say and captured her husband's attention. "I don't want Claude or any other trainer, I just want some time to work out my frustration on a punching bag and get back into shape."

"I do want you to take self defence classes," Christian pointed out to her, showing that he wanted her to be ready for whatever was to come.

"Deal, but when I'm ready," Ana retorted back her side of the bargain and closed her eyes.

He shook his head, "When you're healed." He watched her open one eye and look to him, "I don't want you rushing this, Ana. You need to rest up and hell as much as the rest of us. Allow your body time, please."

"Deal," She gave him an affirmative again and groaned as her son began to cry over the baby monitor. She pressed herself up, prepared to go to her son's aid and knew that she was just going to be in for a busy day. "I'll bring up food, pills and son," Ana told him, issuing a kiss before leaving him alone to fall asleep all over again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm getting fat," Ana mumbled as she sat up and looked down at her stomach after Gail had found Ana in the kitchen cleaning up and forced her to take a break. "Hell, I've gotten _really_ fat."

Sawyer said nothing as he sat opposite her and just shook his head and chuckled, "It's been just over a month since you gave birth; I think you can give yourself a couple more weeks to get healed up before you start the fat talk. Especially with all of the other bullshit that hit the fan recently."

"I need to heal for one main reason," Ana groaned and ran her hand over her stomach. "I need to get back into shape before Kate rearranges her wedding."

"I don't think it'll matter with Kate getting on in her pregnancy now," Sawyer commented as he remained unmoved from his seat in the oversized living room.

"Not the point," Ana said with a wicked grin, "She'll soon know my struggle with dresses and I'll just sit back and enjoy karma."

"You are actually quite mean," Sawyer told his friend with slick sarcasm.

Ana rose an eyebrow at him, "When you've lived with her you can pass that type of judgement."

"I keep you on your toes," Kate's voice broke into the conversation, slick with sarcasm and amusement. She came in and sat on the same couch as Sawyer and looked to her best friend. "I think a wedding dress will look rather slick on me with a bump. Apparently I'm relatively small for over five months."

"I don't remember Ana having much of a bump," Gail interrupted as she brought in some drinks for everyone. "But it doesn't mean that dress hunting will be a breeze, Kate. I will warn you now it will be a very telling experience once the first five dresses don't fit perfectly." She watched Kate's expression fall as the realisation hit, "Now will you be staying for lunch?"

"Yes please, Gail," Kate replied and looked down at her bump. "I want let it get any bigger."

Ana laughed tiresomely, "You don't get to stunt its growth. One moment it's normal, then the next its huge and your belly button goes from being an inny to an outy." She yawned as she ended that and felt her sleepless nights begin to take effect on her body.

"Mr. Grey told me you hadn't slept when I went to grab his tray. Rest a little, Ana, or you'll just exhaust yourself," Gail demanded of her boss' wife with a swift smile.

"Is that my husband's orders or yours?" Ana asked amused.

Gail gave Ana a smile as she left the living room, "Both."

"And here I was going to hatch a plan to kick start a workout to get back into shape," Ana muttered and she knew her mood was on the decline. She wanted to tell her husband about her feelings, but every time she bottled it. Surely her insecurities were void now? He loved her, cared for her, wanted her. Why couldn't her mind grab that connotation and give her nights full of good dreams. Dreams filed with her husband making love to her, surprising her, caring for her in the best way ever. Dreams about her son and family and other children her and Christian would have.

"I think you can quit the fat talk and listen to Gail because you look like crap, Steele," Kate quipped as she entered the house, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

Ana's eyes bulged, "I just want to check on Teddy and I'll rest, no sleeping," She half agreed before getting up and rushing to her son's nursery just to check he was still settled and peaceful. Smiling as she noticed he was, she went back to her bodyguard and best friend and just fell onto the couch, immediately finding herself a comfortable position.

She noticed their conversation ended as she entered back into the room and for the first time that day she felt the pain from her cracked ribs and the soreness to her breast. It seemed that one problem was just replaced by another in her life and she couldn't wait to be free of _every_thing.

"Not sleeping is the first signs of a troubled mind," Kate mentioned, worrying about her friend. It seemed that lately their contact was dwindling with one another and drama after drama was hitting them hard.

"Troubled week, troubled mind," Ana responded back because after all her life had gone from non-eventful to completely hectic in the course of meeting one man. As she listened, Ana nodded sleepily before murmuring, "I just didn't sleep very well." She stretched a little and got even more comfortable, "Just not sleeping at all," She managed before Sawyer spoke up and she yawned harsher. The entire conversation dissolved relatively quickly as sleep grabbed her and lured her in.

"_Ana?" Christian's voice broke the silence gravitating in the room. _

_However, Ana didn't respond. She had no yearn to turn to him, to face him. She was empty to the core and her disgust was building up inside of her. She had no desire to look to him, to devour the sight of him with just one look like she loved to do._

_He did this to you, Ana! He made you kill your baby and he killed you with it! He stood by your side, promising this would be the best for everyone and he held your hand during it all, vowing to never leave you abandoned! He killed all three of you that day! He promised to give you the world, but he stole it instead._

"_Baby, you need to eat," He said as he appeared by her side and sat on the bed next to her._

_Then the scariest thing happened. Something that didn't even seem to pass through her brain before she spoke. There was no cognitive thought to aid it. It just escaped Ana's lips and shattered the illusion that everything would be okay one day._

"_I want a divorce not food," Ana whispered and looked up at him. "And I want it as soon as possible."_

"_Okay," Christian admitted defeat in a near sob. "I'll go and get the ball rolling."_

_There was no love to fight for anymore._

_Ana finally got up, finding some strength at taking command this time round, "Good, because I can't be married to a monster anymore."_

"_I don't blame you," Christian responded in a dire tone. "I'll make sure you have compensation for ever being married to me as well, Anastasia."_

Ana shot awake, her breathing a heave and she was quick to notice the two sets of eyes trained on her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm so that Kate and Sawyer weren't staring at her so fearfully for long.

"What the hell, Steele?" Kate asked having jumped with her best friend.

"I'm sorry," Ana said and sat up, "I need to go and check on Teddy."

"Ana," Sawyer stopped her, "You checked on him no more than five minutes ago. You've only just fallen asleep."

Running a hand over her forehead, Ana's thoughts were passing so fast that they were inducing a headache. "I need to go to my son," She said as the ridicule of the dream clung to her and she just got up and rushed away, only just hearing Sawyer and Kate confer over what they had just witnessed.

She ran up the stairs, still feeling the dream's heaviness and literally sprinted to her son's nursery. The moment she saw him she just grabbed him and held onto him as if their life's depended on it. She just couldn't believe how real these dreams were, how much emotion that evoked within her and left with her.

"It was just a dream," Ana began to cry as she picked up her son and held onto him. "It was all a dream," She sobbed softly as she kissed her son and paced the room. _He's in your arms, you never got rid of him, Ana. He's yours and Christian's son and he is loved beyond belief._ Life wasn't falling apart.

"Ana?" Christian's voice travelled across the room at her. "Ana's what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She murmured as she held onto her son.

Christian didn't say a word, he had watched for days as she became stronger with some parts of her life – the part involving Cam and Jack – and weaker in others – the parts involving him and their son. He needed her to cave and speak the truth instead of finding a reason to run from it.

"Baby, I think you need to see Flynn. You keep having bad dreams and with everything that happened with Cam and since then, I think you need a little help," Christian assumed and hoped she would take the option to speak to Flynn. "I just want you to have some control on this."

"I am in control," She snapped back viciously, not ready to lose that claim. "I'm in control of the situation; I'm just not in control of what I dream about and how it leaves me feeling okay? _They_ can't beat me."

It was an ambiguous final sentence, but Christian was sure she meant the dreams _and_ Cam and Jack.

"Oh, Ana," Christian whispered to her and he gently took Teddy and laid him down before engulfing his wife in his arms, ignorant of every pain rivalling his movements. His injuries could wait whilst he sorted his wife out. She was a greater importance to him.

"Gail and my mother are looking after Teddy, whilst I've been told to get you into bed and settled," Christian commented letting her now know that his mother was there. "She's been here a while apparently, but you took no notice of her and she came up to check on me. She's worried and told me I had to get you some sleep before you hit rock bottom."

"It's early," Ana argued knowing they hadn't even eaten lunch just yet so it wasn't time to be going back to bed.

"For someone not sleeping, it's never too early," Christian told her as he drew her out of the nursery and led her to their bedroom. "I think it's time you just took some tablets and got some rest. You just don't slow down unless you're made to, Mrs. Grey."

This time, Christian looked after his wife. He pulled the quilts down and near enough forced her to lay down before going into the bathroom to grab her a drink and the pain meds she had been prescribed when she was discharged and knew if he had to drug her to make sure she actually rested then he would give her the entire bottle if he needed to. As he came back, he could see how exhausted she was the moment he began the new approach and he vowed to stay awake and watch her just so he could kiss away her dreams and make sure she slept for more than a couple of hours at one go.

"Thanks," Ana appreciated as she took the pills and glass of water and swallowed and then looked at him. "Come back to bed, Mr. Grey, it should be me looking after you."

"You've been doing the baby run for the last few nights, all through the day and I hear you decided to scrub the kitchen clean," Christian scolded as he set the drink and pills down on the bedside table before going to his side of the bed and crawling in.

"I just have to keep busy," Ana reminded him with a small smile as she found their bodies just moulding together in unison as they always did.

"Bad girl," He lovingly scolded her as he drew her closer to his chest and hoped she could find enough relaxation in his hold to get an easy sleep. "I love you, Baby," He told her and kissed her temple.

"I love you too," Ana replied softly as she found the one thing she was looking for – _Solace_. That was what her husband offered her. Pure solace that her body took to like a magnet and her mind allowed to soothe it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana woke up only a few hours later. Not because of a dream, but purely because her mind couldn't shut itself off. She turned from her left side and stared at the ceiling, but the plain whiteness above her just aided as a screen for her insane scenarios. She shifted to her left so she was facing her husband, but even watching him just brought up the ridicule of memories.

Getting up she found herself drawn to the shower in the hope it would cleanse her and clear her mind. However, Ana felt the weight of the world seemingly take place upon her shoulders. For a moment she faltered beneath the pressure of everything.

As she cracked and broke down, Ana was confronted with her bravery from earlier. That was not going to a momentary thing. That was going to be a long lasting thing. Gripping her hands, she gathered the strength she had in the early hours of that morning when she challenged both Taylor and Reynolds. _This is a momentary blip here, Anastasia. Suck in a deep breath and do what you decided earlier – one thing at a time. Getting full health, full sex and full disclosure is first and foremost. Then could come the battle for sanity and peace. _

Releasing her clenched fists, Ana looked back up, the shower raining down onto her face, soaking back into her hair line and finished up. She was not going to the woman that lost sleep over the bad in her life when the absolute good of it was in the bed sleeping and the other goodness was sleeping in his cot.

Ana was done being perceived as weak and innocent. Since meeting her husband, Ana had discovered more about herself than she thought possible and that was how it was going to be. Ana was going to show the world why her and Christian were perfectly matched and she was going to rid all insecurities that the dreams gave her and enjoy _real_ life.

Turning the water off, she ran her hands over her face ridding some of the water and turned to reach for the door, but she flew backwards as she found someone staring at her through the shower door.


	58. Key To Sanity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and the way I have developed characters from the book...**

**A/N: ** _Right, first off guys! No review replies for a few days – I have some fairly heavy family days coming up with my brother coming home so if I update, I update, if I don't it's because I am ran off my feet busy until Sunday evening! Hopefully I will still get time to write!_

_For now, keep knowing I love you for continuing to read, review, favourite and alert and enjoy! _

_P.S. This probably has more mistakes than usual, I've been trying drastically to get ahead today with chapters seeing as I had a free day and didn't realise the time was gone 1am for me! Oops!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Eight_

* * *

Ana felt herself slip as she jumped and the flats of her feet hit the wet of the bottom of the shower and she slammed back into the tiled walls of the cubicle and slipped to the ground fully aware of the pain in the back of her head. She looked up to the person that scared her and she blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus.

"Fuck, Ana!" Christian boomed as he opened the door and grabbed a towel as he stepped into the enclosed space. He hadn't expected that reaction, but then again after everything he should have suspected that she was more than a little jumpy.

Reaching up rubbing the back of her head, she had to laugh. Accident prone Ana still existed it seemed and as she sat dripping wet, butt naked on the floor of their grand shower she found this moment to be rather comical. "You're stalker ways just never die do they?"

He laughed nervously as he stepped into the shower space more to help her up. "I woke up and you were gone. I heard the shower on and came into find you just standing there, doing nothing." He kept his arms around her as he wrapped her in the soft towel and pulled her from the small space and brought her into the open of their bathroom. "I'm sorry, Baby, is your head okay?"

"It's fine," Ana responded, disregarding the radiating throb from where her head made contact with the hardness of the tiling and just looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her body as hers remained around his neck and neither said a word for a moment or two.

Hearing her inhaling his scent as though to affirm life, Christian finally broke the silence, "What's got you being so pensive?" He asked and pulled back to catch her biting her lip. "Don't bite your lip, Ana or I will take you over my knee before doing you in here regardless of the effects." He watch as she released her bite and looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "What's wrong, Anastasia?"

Ana exhaled deeply and completely stood back, drying herself off whilst she spoke – making it a minor distraction, "I keep having these dreams and I just feel so haunted by them. I mean, I should be getting more scared by the threat of Cam and I just have a bad feeling about Jack, but these dreams," She paused and looked to her husband, "The dreams hurt me so much more than anything else, Christian. They make me feel so sad and scared."

Christian closed his eyes to that claim, "We're talking about this, Ana. I am not letting you close off or letting you tell me you just want to sleep. I need to know what's going on here. I am fit enough to handle this." His frustration was coming out now after being babied a lot by everyone, "I am fit enough to know what is going on with my wife!"

"Can we get food first please?" She asked him realising she hadn't eaten much seeing how she skipped lunch and she wanted him to be an equal in their marriage again – not too hurt to be that. "I'm hungry, it's not that I don't want to speak, I mean I don't, but I will, but I'm hungry, Christian." _God, he's your husband, Anastasia, not a stranger! Quit with the nerves already!_

"Okay," He told her and smiled, giving her some added reassurance that he would easily sit up all night waiting on her to speak to him.

Ana relaxed a little, after all getting it off her chest was only a good thing right? "I've gotten your bandages wet," Ana pointed out with a small disapproving pout.

He shrugged, "Mom's still here, she can just change them again." He put his hand out, "Now lets get you changed and we can go down there."

Leaving the humidity in the bathroom they both felt the coolness of the bedroom and Ana made an immediate beeline for a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top, when she looked at Christian he was staring at her with horror after she had pulled the soaked bandage from her burns and quickly pulled the material down to hide her body. She knew he was remembering his own burns. Grabbing a hair band she pulled her wet hair up into a bun and was grateful to have it all out of her face and get away from Christian's gaze for a moment. She turned and watched as her husband gingerly covered his torso in one of his plain tee-shirts and waited for her to be ready and she knew his horror had solidified and been destroyed.

"Looking really hot in those, Mrs. Grey," He commented, wishing so much to take her and make love to her through the night. He wanted nothing more than to show some dominance over her and over stimulate her before forcing her to fall over the edge of ecstasy.

"Behave," Ana said tiresomely as she grabbed a long cardigan just to cover up a little more even though she was just ready for bed. "Food?"

Christian nodded and walked over grabbing her hands as he went. Going downstairs he felt Ana pulled back, "He's with our mothers."

"Good," She breathed satisfied, "Thankful that her mother around. She knew with the crack force team of support she had, she could well be Ana-made-of-steel before the week was out.

Stopping in the living room, he pulled Ana to his side and held her as she watched her mother cradling their son. "I told you he was with our mothers."

"Annie!" Carla exclaimed softly, "How you feeling, Honey?"

"Tired," Ana feigned and smiled, "Is he being good?"

"He barely makes a fuss at all," Carla smiled.

Grace look Ana over, "Ana, Dear, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping much and I just hit my head," She laughed a little at how stupid it sounded. "I'm good though. My husband has it all in hand."

Christian agreed with a firm head shake, "We're going to be in the kitchen talking and then you can sort me out," Christian batted his mother's attention away. "We need to discuss things and knowing my wife she'll bottle it if I do not get it out of her now."

Ana shot him a dark look and pout.

"We'll be back once she's fed and we're done," Christian told them and then pushed Ana to the kitchen having seen her eyes glue to her son, he knew he had to force her out or she would remained in a besotted state in her spot. "Gail, go and see that man of yours," Christian said as he led his wife into the kitchen. "I know you wanted to stay up until my wife was ready to eat, but I have this under control."

"Sir, it's not a problem," Gail responded politely. "It won't take me long."

Christian gave her a smile, "Really, Gail, Ana and myself have something we need to work through and I want her talking and eating."

"Fine," She relented and put her hands on her hips, "At least let me fix you a drink each."

"Okay," Christian agreed as he got the leftovers and put them onto the heat of the stove. "What do you fancy, Baby?"

"Wine," She breathed knowing that would offer a little softness to the edges of her tension. "Definitely wine."

Christian looked to Gail before taking his seat. "We'll take a bottle of the Sancerre that is in the fridge, Gail, thank you." As Gail did so, Christian sat with his wife, "Can you tell my mother I'm going to need her to stick around please?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey," Gail agreed as she poured the white wine into glasses and handed them over, quickly excusing herself from the room.

Now Ana saw the elephant in the room, taking up one of the corners and seemingly getting better. She was ready to push a pin into it and make it disappear entirely. That was what prompted her to apologise immediately for what her subconscious was wreaking upon her in the middle of the night.

"I want you to know firstly that I stopped being insecure months ago. I found my place above every other woman a long time ago, but lately I don't know what to do with how I'm left feeling," Ana told him with so much confusion she just seemed to be lost. "Before you say it; I know I need to go and see Flynn, but for now, I'm not ready."

"Then talk to me," Christian prompted, after all he was her husband and should be her emotional aid with it. "Let me know they are about, Ana."

"You'll get angry," Ana mentioned knowing that her husband would lose his temper at the irrationality of her dreams.

Placing a hand to her chin, he forced her to look at him, "I promise you now that I won't. I'll be what you need, Baby, and I know full well that me getting angry is not going to help you. I can see that. I can read you remember."

Ana nodded at him and gulped, "Where do I begin?"

"With whatever comes to your mind first," He told her as he sat back, allowing her to have some space to decide and confess.

Taking a few minutes before Ana dove in, she had to think about her thoughts. There was no one more profound than another. Deciding to just pour it all out she inhaled and released the breath, "It feels like some sick show of how to lose everything in every different way."

Christian remained quiet, keeping close proximity without touching her and allowing to continue to keep divulging her demons.

Looking to her husband, she held his grey eyes with her blue ones and she could feel she was staring with a wide glare as she began to break, "You do not know how much it hurts to be the one that listens to you leaving me, Christian. To be the one that watches you love someone else, who has to watch you think I'm not a good mother and so take my son and life away from me. I end up not sleeping just to make sure you're still next to me and not having the opportunity to be with someone else or thinking about leaving me."

Christian remained stunned in silence, but reached over to wipe her tears away. He knew if he spoke she would clam up and he needed her to empty her soul to him in order to get to the raw bottom where clarity still resided.

Closing her eyes at the feel of his gentle touch, she shuddered with her breathing before continuing, "You got yourself a sub in one of the dreams and she was just like me except she listened and obeyed and you told me that was my downfall. You told me I was enough, but I wasn't obedient enough and that I was once a vessel for you getting your needs but I couldn't do that when I disobeyed. I felt crushed at the idea of you having sex with anyone else, but for you to have no remorse over it? You just need didn't care that you were hurting me, you just stood by your sub and I just ended up leaving you." She took in a stiff breath and looked down at her fingers around her glass, "Then you changed on me."

"What do you mean?" Christian asked stretching his hand across the counter top to cover hers in the hope she would lay her eyes on him.

"You turned into Cam and you ran at me and we were on the terrace again and falling. I woke up when I hit the floor," She finally looked up at the grief in Christian's eyes. "When I got back to sleep I was in our room and you were packing all of my things up and telling me that you were leaving me. That you just didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't who you married and you couldn't remain married to me. You had filed for a divorce and you were leaving me with nothing and what you said before throwing me out will never leave me."

"What did I say?" Christian asked, confused at how much his dreamlike self hated his wife when she was the light of his life in reality.

Quietly sobbing, Ana relay the words to her husband that her husband had spoken, "Ever since letting you into my life, Anastasia, it has just been drama after drama and I am through with it. I cannot cope with it any longer. You have been my downfall and I now need to get rid of you before you destroy me."

Now she completely fell into a depressive state as she admitted those words to her hearts keeper and she was just thankful that instead of getting angry at her irrationalities after all of the commotion of the past few weeks, he just resulted in wrapping his arms around her and holding her while she cried.

Calming enough to hold her own again she fell from his arms and straightened up, "If you ever left me," Ana's eyes watered again and the tears ran thickly, "I think I would die."

"Oh, Ana," Christian sympathised, knowing that effect would crush him too. He wanted her love to douse him forever. He wanted to wake to her every day he was breathing because the sight of his saviour was all that consumed him daily.

"You say that now, but what about in a few years time when you wake up and realise you're bored of me, of us, of this life that I gave you?" Ana asked fearfully, covering every ground. "We can't control what happens in the future."

"I once told you that I want you, and the thought of anyone else having you is like a knife twisting in my dark soul. I can tell that you feel the same way, Baby. I would never cast that amount of pain upon you. Not when you saved me. Not when I couldn't survive that myself," Christian responded to her claim. "I spent years searching for what you give me. Years, Anastasia, and no one gave me that in all the time I was with them. Sure, I was careless with those women, those subs, and I tried to feel for them, I did, I honestly did, but I was emotionless. I paid them for their dues and then I met you." Reaching in, he made her look to him, "You changed the very dynamics of me and I'll need the next ten lifetimes to make it up to you."

Ana gave a weak smile, seeing the genuine honesty coming from his heart in the hope to penetrate her heart and soothe her soul. Just from that one statement she felt alleviated from her insecurities as though life was becoming much more ground. _Why did you leave it so long to discuss this with your husband? He is always the key, Anastasia!_

"In a few years time," He said with a clear smirk, "We will look back on this and I will spank you so hard, Mrs. Grey." He watched Ana relinquish her smile and he allowed his shoulders to fall as he knew they were getting themselves onto the straight and narrow again. "If you can keep me guessing, I'll be coming back every time," He told her with a wink and listened to her giggle lightly. Definitely a good sign!

"Mm," She murmured, "I can't wait to get back to playing."

"You're missing it?" He asked a little taken back. After all, weren't they in the midst of a newborn, near deaths and constant threats and she was dreaming about playing around? Not that he minded, he didn't mind one bit, but he was left wounded knowing that if they did anything more than simple messing around he would draw the short straw with his health.

"Playing means we're doing just fine," Ana reminded him with a steady smile. "Plus," She said as she moved inwards towards him, seduction taking her over now she had cleared her mind and found herself feeling more like herself than she had in the past few days. "I think I should have more endurance now, Mr. Grey."

"Bring on the end of this recovery," He growled, hating that it was barely over a week since he had major surgery and was declared a miracle for not breaking every bone in his body.

Ana gave him a small, desire twisted smirk, "You just wait for that moment you get the all clear, Mr. Grey." She heard him release a groan and she enjoyed hearing it. "Now, let's divert this chat before we end up doing the dirty and making your heart stop."

"My mother's around for revival," He reminded her literally mentally undressing her.

"Not going to work," She told him, not forgetting the moment she was watching him die before her eyes. "Now will you help with something?" Ana asked as she watched her husband drop the plates into sink and turned back to her.

"What would that be, Mrs. Grey?" He asked as he approached and gingerly leaned down on the opposite side of the counter top. "Anything important?"

"Important to me," She smiled at him a little. "I want to get Sawyer's family here."

"Okay," He spoke slowly, remembering her telling him about how they just left him alone after he decided firmly his sexual orientation. "I'll get Taylor to contact Welch to get the contact details for Sawyers family," He told her, supporting the idea.

"Thank you," She appreciated him, not just for his help with Sawyer, but with the help he gave for her sanity. He claimed her to be his saviour, but he saved her multiple times in their life together. She reached up and kissed him leisurely, showing him her appreciation for the moment.

"Now my mom came over to check everyone over seeing as she knew I would be happier with her doing it," He watched his wife roll her eyes and for once he let it side, "And well she stuck here to help with Teddy in the hope you would wake up."

"Good thing I had a shower and took the bandages off then," Ana muttered, she had seen her husband's horror at the familiar circles of burnt skin. Shaking away the negativity she looked to him, "I want my son too."

"That can be arranged, you can spend some time with your mother as well," Christian told her and got up and went to the stove. "But first we'll get you fed."

She smiled as he dished up – Domesticated Christian needed to show up more.


	59. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _So, I had a busy weekend, but that's what you get when you see your brother like three times a year right?! No idea how often chapters will occur, I miss daily updates! However, thank you for sticking with this and enjoy... For you who have me on FB, again the snippets will make sense ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Fifty-Nine_

* * *

Ana stretched lavishly in her seat, enjoying the times when they all sat around and enjoyed the down time. In the past week and a half, there had been a whole lot of nothing go on. If she had to admit, Ana was enjoying the boring version of life. In the last eleven days she had to admit that Cam and Jack and anyone or anything revolving around them had not been haunting her. In between long lay ins with her husband who was slowly growing tiresome of this life and time to just lap up motherhood she was seeing Flynn and her dreams were becoming a dying phase.

The thing she loved the most was that her Fifty was back – sexual glances, walking past and slapping her butt, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, teasing her dangerously.

Life was slowly gathering a good pace of momentum and Ana would see it stay this time. This life was here to endure not worry over!

"Mrs. Grey," Gail came into the room, "There are about four people at the door saying you invited them over today for lunch."

Ana looked and exchanged glances with her husband and then with Sawyer and quickly got up, handing Teddy over to his father. Without another word she smiled to Gail and went to the front door. She smoothed her top down as she approached the foyer and found the small group standing nervously. "Mr and Mrs. Sawyer?" She called out with a confident tone.

Seeing them all turn she quickly saw Clarke with them and a girl that shared a striking resemblance to Sawyer – there's his sister obviously! Now with them here, she knew this could go amazing or could end with disaster and Ana's gut instinct was telling her it would be the latter.

"Mrs. Grey?" The man said taking a step forward. He was obviously uncomfortable and Ana wondered if that was because of the moment bestowed upon him, or the wealth surrounding him.

"Call me Ana," She said and put her hand out for him to shake, "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling us," The woman, Ana knew as Dawn said stepping forward. "Clarke had already informed us that my son had been shot, but we weren't sure if to turn up. I guess we have to thank you for calling us and asking us to come along."

_Remember to ask him how he found out, Ana_, Ana's subconscious triggered a mental note and she forced a smile. "It's no problem. Luke needs to get back in touch with his family. He's doing well. His recovery is smooth and he's ready to get back to work like the rest of us really." She offered them a smile of reassurance, "You made a stubbornly strong man."

"Thank you," Dawn commented with a small smile, her nerves now getting to her.

"I'll take you through to where he and my husband are," Ana told them and then gave them a smile to tell them to follow her, which they did. Now the moment of the truth was more upon them than ever. "I hope the hotel my husband chose was okay," Ana commented over her shoulder as she walked. She thought that small talk might break the tension a little and make this more comfortable than it was. Christian had put them into the Heathman, so he made sure they were comfortable.

"We don't mind paying," Adam said taking his wife's hand as they were led through the house.

"It's the least my husband and I could do," Ana batted back, after all money was not an issue.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Adam replied, taking over for his wife.

"I'm glad," Ana commented as they entered the grand living room. "Luke, I have a surprise for you," Ana called out, she didn't need to speak to have her husband's attention, but she definitely needed Sawyer's.

"What is this?" He asked as he got up quickly, standing to his full height and already tensing up. "You called them?" He asked looking at his mother and father as they stood in front of his sister and the man that broke his heart. "You actually went behind my back and called them? You know how I feel, Ana."

"Luke," Ana tried gently, "Just give them a chance. They came here on their own accord, they weren't forced here so surely that is enough proof that they want to try."

"I don't care, Ana! You know how I feel over everything that happened," Sawyer argued back, watching her instead of his family.

Going over to her friend, Ana wanted to believe that he was willing to give this ago, "They want to make amends. They came here for you, Luke. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because the hate they gave still sticks with me!" He shouted at her, making her flinch a little and making Christian raise to his feet, handing Teddy to Taylor who had entered when raised voices were heard. "I'm the one that carries everything they left me with because their opinion still means the most to me. It would be like your husband shunning me when he found out. Not working for you, not protecting you would be me losing a part of me. I lost them, I risked it all telling you, but you loved me enough to accept me, they didn't. That is enough for me now, Ana."

"You can have all that and the perfection you wanted," Ana tried her hardest, using her tone, her body language, her genuine love to make him agree. "Give them a chance," Ana tried grabbing his arm with her hand, preventing them from leaving.

"You know what," Sawyer began with a disappointed tone, not ready for this shot of reality. "Just because your life is perfect and your husband wants to give you everything doesn't mean we all have that, Ana!" Sawyer near enough bellowed at her. "Sometimes family is just a letdown."

"Back off," Christian growled at Sawyer for the way he just burst at Ana in front of everyone.

"Just understand that not everyone has everything placed in their laps. Some of us lose everything and have to start again," Sawyer snapped at her, most of his hate was actually targeted at the bitter shreds he was left with when he was the shunned member of the family.

"Remember our chat we had in the hospital and you might retract that comment," Ana said mournfully in her friend. "I thought you were worth this," She then left the room, going outside into the yard, slamming the door shut as she did so.

"Luke," Sawyer's father stepped in, trying to cause diffusion between Sawyer's and Christian's anger.

"Don't," Sawyer cut him off immediately. "Sorry for my outburst, Mr. Grey, I think I need to go and lay down," He apologised and walked off, limping a little with his healing leg wound and he didn't even regard his family as he just walked away.

Christian blew out a breath, "Gail, could you fix these people a drink or two and possibly put Teddy down for a nap. I need to go and see my wife."

He didn't look to the Sawyer family he just left, going to his priority, not even caring how rude he appeared to be to the newcomers.

No one came before his wife.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Finding his wife in the meadow, he watched as he made his approach to her and noticed that even though she was crying, she was just staring at the minimal clouds above, mesmerised by their freeness and ability to change in the simplest wind.

"Why did I even bother?" she asked her husband as though she were at a loss. "Why do I ever bother?" She didn't even need to look at him to know he was here with her and as he got down on the floor, he said nothing for a moment and took her hand, only speaking when she looked at him.

"Because you, my wife, are both careless and caring to others. You're as selfless as you are selfish with some of your actions, but most of all you are the most loving person to ever enter any of our lives."

"Why do I always seem to fuck up then?" She asked him, her tone lost for a moment, "Why do I only seem to make a mess of everything?"

"Oh, Ana, you so don't do that," He soothed her instantly, "You have everyone's heart in mind and you do what's best for them, but sometimes we just don't react how we should. Sawyer is only human and this stuff with his family is obviously still too fresh for him to deal with."

"I only wanted him happy," She admitted and began to cry, accepting her husband to pull her close to his still fragile body and she just cried into her husband's neck. It was more a cathartic cry, a cry that she needed for therapeutic reasons. She felt utterly useless as a result of trying to make Sawyer get a piece of family happiness.

"Baby, this isn't good for you," Christian whispered when he felt her calm in her cries. "All you've done lately is cry and be stressed over this all."

"My head is a mess that's all, but I promise you, I am bouncing back and when I am back you won't know what's hit you," She told him, allowing her playfulness to take over her tone and tease her husband. More or less working him into a better mood, which she seemed to manage almost instantaneously, "Can I ask you something, Christian?" She asked him suddenly changing the pace of the chat.

"What's that?" He asked her with a raised brow.

"Don't fire him," Ana murmured softly. "He's lashing out, he's angry, I understand that. I just didn't think of the negative reaction we would get from this." She bargained with her husband, "I promise you this was a one off. That man does nothing but look out for me, he always has. He loves me enough to protect me and right now he's being confronted with truths and he doesn't like it. Please don't fire him."

"If he dare does this again, and I mean I will be watching like a fucking hawk, Ana, and he is right out of that door," Christian warned, his original idea was to cast Sawyer to the curb for his reaction to Ana. "I mean that, he doesn't deserve a second chance, but you mean more to me than him and I want you happy."

"You're the best," She said as she saw up and looked down at him, giving up crying over this. She had just worked t out of her system and her husband had come to her, she was done crying over. Next time she saw him, Sawyer was getting hell.

"You're so beautiful," Christian stated as he looked at his wife; tears fallen, tiredness masking her, lips plump and pink from her tears. This was his wife at one of her rawest moments and he loved her like this.

"I look a mess," She murmured back, destroying his thoughts as she tried to wipe the tear stains away. "How can you even say that to me?"

Christian made her look to him with the gentle will of his hand to her chin and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You're beautiful because you're never trying to be perfect. I love you for your imperfections. They make you even more beautiful, Ana. I fell in love with the imperfect you because you made me see that there is so much to the world than I thought. You loved me for me and I can't fault that. All of scars and my shades and you still love me. I'd be a fool to let someone else love you like I do. No one else is allowed my beautiful wife."

Ana's eyes watered as he spoke that. She loved every inch of this man and every day with him was worth it – even with the drama. She only had one reaction for him, "God," Ana whispered as she slouched against his hold and leaned in ready to kiss him, "I love you so much."

Feeling the kiss take over, Ana ran her hand into his hair and life just whirl winded around them before disappearing as their bodies hit the grassy ground and Christian had her over her back, straddling her. All injuries and all forms of pain forgotten, the pair just got lost.

The pair just indulged in a moment of peace, away from any drama and revelled in the romance they had with one another.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I think we need a talk," Christian said as he went into Sawyer's room. He saw the fear in Sawyer's eyes and he inwardly smirked. _Good, no one talks to my wife that way and gets away with it. _"I know you're angry right now, but you know Ana as well as I do and you know she would never intentionally set out to hurt you."

"I know," Sawyer answered remorsefully.

"Do you?" Christian asked, his anger now filtering out thickly. "Because the way you lashed out at her tells me otherwise." Taking the necessary steps towards his wife's detail, Christian closed the gap and took on his intimidating _Fifty_ demeanour. "Do that again and I will terminate your employment with us effective immediately. My wife is the only reason you're still here."

"I understand," Sawyer managed to say, not willing to admit he was scared of Christian's darker side. "I didn't mean to flip out, it just happened."

"Well make it sure it doesn't just happen again," Christian warned, glaring at the man before him. "That woman loves you with her entire heart and the way you just flew off the handle makes her doubt her motives. She does everything to suit everyone else, even when she's going through a tough time and it's about time people started making her feel loved and cherished for all that she does."

"I agree," Sawyer answered back curtly, knowing that Christian was right. Ana never got the praise for what she did. She was the nicest one at her work, the nicest one to Christian's security and the one that made sure her family was happy and sorted before she did anything for herself.

"I think it's about time my wife grew a selfish bone and took a time out for herself," Christian commented, his tone still stiff and captured with his angered rapture. "I think she needs to take a step back and relax more than she has been."

"She does. Like really does need to take a step back and wait for all of this blow over with Cam and Hyde and allow you and her son to be all she worries about," Sawyer quickly agreed, trying to save some grace. "I think she needs to just get some time for herself."

Christian smirked – boy did his security learn fast in how to get on his good side. He was pleased this hadn't taken longer than this. However he knew it wouldn't take too long. After all, Sawyer had a spot in Ana's heart like Ana had a spot in his and their friendship would prevail. Sawyer just needed a little scare from an angry, powerful husband.

"Now quite acting like a petulant child, Sawyer and man up," Christian warned as he finished his scolding. "I'll leave you to find your balls and face my wife," He said and then began to leave. Turning back to face the man, Christian turned back to the man his wife had made him – everyone' friends. "Ana's worth it believe me. She's worth the fights."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Can we go outside?" Sawyer asked timidly as he stood in the doorway to the living room. He was thankful it was only Ana and Christian in the room, anyone else and he probably would have turned and left, saving himself the embarrassment.

Giving her husband a direct kiss to the lips, Ana got up and without another word goes outside into the open. Going across the patio, she turned him, arms crossed across her body and she had to admit she felt more angered towards her friend than she had anticipated she would be.

"You think my life is perfect?" Ana asked him allowing their awkwardness began to phase out a little. "My life is far from perfect. I have almost nightly nightmares of my husband leaving me, of him finding someone better than me, of realising the novelty of _me_ has worn off. I gave up myself to him the moment I met him and there are a fair few people out there that think I am still with Christian for the pure fact that I want his money. I have to realise that his work can take him to each corner of the world and leave me behind. Believe me; if this is perfection then someone has a warped sense of humour."

Sawyer took two steps forward, about to speak when Ana continued to show him up with her argument.

"But the thing is, Luke, it is perfection, because it's love that keeps us bound. I love him enough to take the bad with all of the good because believe me; it strengthens what we feel for one another. When all is said and done there is only one thing I can say," She smiled brightly at just the thought, "I love him even more than I thought possible."

"That's very clear to see," Sawyer acknowledged, he'd have to be a blind man not to notice how much love the pair carried for one another.

"You have to accept their faults, Luke, or they won't come back. I know they hurt you, I understand that, but if you keep holding grudges then you won't get anywhere in life but live with regrets. I don't want that for you," Ana told him with a fiercely tone. "Regrets and grudges are not healthy."

"I know and you're right. It's time to work through them and move on," Sawyer reprieved his earlier outburst with this newer acknowledgement and showed he had really thought this through. "Move on with them in my life."

"Good," She said with ease and relaxed even more. Any day with an argument worked her up, and right now she was done with stress.

Sawyer took charge now and decided to help Ana out seeing as she was helping him out. "So these dreams?" He said as he pulled her down to seat on the steps that led down from the patio to the grass. "What are those about?"

"I've been talking to Flynn about them and he seems to think it is just the way I view myself that is causing them. I'm uncomfortable with the baby weight left and how out of shape I've become that causing it and with my ribs still healing I'm just stuck and unable to do anything to change it." She shrugged, "It just gets a bit gutting to sleep and see that." She took a calming breath, her issues were being solved between her husband's attentive nature, her son's want for his mom and Flynn's advice, "But Flynn can't help with all issues."

"What's that?" Sawyer asked warily, not sure what the outcome of this question could be.

"You," She began, "It's really painful to see someone that I hold quite closely to my heart in this amount of pain," Ana told him quietly, not even looking at him after the pain of his outburst at her. "All I want is to show that you have a family."

"I know I do," Sawyer commented and tried to suck up the idea of facing his biggest demons.

"They're here for a week," Ana replied with a smile, keeping her supportive nature up. "You have a week to try. I'll be here to support you however you need it. I won't let you do this alone."

"How can I make all of this up to you?" He asked her, wondering what he could do for having a woman that loved him as though they were blood relatives.

"Protect me," She said and hit their shoulders together. "I think we're even," Ana began to say and looked to her friend, "We've both seen one another near death."

"That's not fair," He exclaimed at her, but could hear a little giggle coming from her.

"I don't play fair," She admonished playfully and gave him a wink.

"So forgiven?" He asked her warily and he watched her lips try to deny the smirk that wanted to form, but she lost all control and nodded at him. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in tight, he looked out across the back yard, "Thank you, Ana, for making me a priority in your life."

"You're family now," Ana reminded him and smiled as she imaged a life with Sawyer as a family member forever. After all, she trusted him with her son, why wouldn't she with their future family? Deciding to keep the light tone going, she moved so she could look at him seriously, "Why else do you think Christian hasn't fired your ass for your behaviour?"

Sawyer couldn't do anything else but laugh – Ana really was his saving grace, and she was worth everything to have.

Seemed Christian knew best after all.


	60. Defying All The Rules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Didn't think I would get this finish tonight, but it seemed to just finish itself and now I can go to bed! Enjoy, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews, even to those that have alerted and favourited! I am so sorry for the delays in updates, but life is a little crazy, scratch that, borderline psycho! _

_Please be patient with me! And forgive me my mistakes, it 2am! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty_

* * *

"Why out of town?" Sawyer asked the following day. He hadn't mentioned his family, but during breakfast he could see Ana was etching for some sort of metaphorical ball rolling. Now she was distracted with Teddy, he decided to talk.

Ana smirked, "Because if you reacted badly I didn't want them near and Christian agreed."

"But Portland?" He asked with disbelief and he saw her shrug.

"I didn't know how badly you'd react," She replied. She had thought about allowing the Sawyer's to stay near, but both her and Christian were reminded that if this blew up in their faces then Sawyer would want space.

Watching her look at him, he sat with a large grin on his face and when they're eyes met they burst out laughing, "You really decided to plan this well?"

"Yup," Ana chirped and then moved so she could place the bottle down on the coffee table before moving her son so she could burp him. "So when are we meeting them?"

"You want to come with me?" Sawyer queried having wondered if Ana's offer was just to soothe his woes after his outburst.

Ana rolled her eyes, "I don't just make comments for effect, Luke. I say stuff and mean it."

"I just meant that you might think I should go alone," Sawyer shrugged as if his emotions over the matter were not of any validity.

"Do you want to go alone?" Ana asked, her attention divided between her son and her friend. She watched Sawyer chew his lip nervously, and answered before he could. "Go set a date, Sawyer." She gave him a supportive smile and a quick wink as she shifted again to allow Teddy to get comfortable.

"I'll go and ring them," Sawyer commented, but he knew full well he couldn't keep putting it off. He had to come face to face with his family and get over this. He went to stay, his injured leg still causing havoc, "I'm really pleased Mr. Grey hired me."

"I think you better start calling me Christian then, Sawyer. After all, you and my wife are in one another's pockets enough," Christian's voice broke into the room as he entered, his tone cool and casual as he headed straight to his wife. He gave Sawyer a smile just to make sure the other man didn't take it as sarcasm and watched as Sawyer nodded and left, taking his phone as he went.

"Hey Daddy," Ana spoke with a slick smirk as her husband fell down next to her and brought her legs up onto his lap the moment it was possible. "You okay?"

"Yes, the office has stayed alive and on top in my absence," Christian said with a calm expression. "Might have taken forever to get through the deals, but Ros proved herself yet again." He then went thoughtful for a moment before looking to his wife, "I think she needs a raise. A _big _raise."

"You're turning into the good guy, Mr. Grey," Ana joked and felt him let out a little laugh.

Christian said nothing but shot her a heavy smile, "How's my boy?" He asked as his laughter subsided

"Asleep at long last," Ana said as she looked down at their son as he lay in her arms unaware of his parents adoring gazes. "I still can't believe he's our, Christian. After everything, I just can't believe he's finally here to make us this complete."

"Love is enduring, Ana. He just made our timeless love unbreakable," Christian made that almost seem to be a vow, a promise to all eternity.

Ana just released a breath of contentment as she relaxed furthermore into her husband's arms. If this was true love she never wanted to feel anything but this.

"How are you doing today?" He asked her, stealing her concentration from her son.

Ana looked up and although at first she looked slightly shocked her face dropped into a bright smile, "Perfect." She reached in for a kiss from her husband at that and then settled back, keeping her son softly cradled, "You're going to have to be the one carrying him around and picking him up soon to catch up duties," Ana teased me heavily. "You'll be surprised at how heavy he's gotten."

"That's a scary thought," He quipped with a humour tone. "But mom seems to think I'm healing faster than I should, so I guess I can try that out soon," Christian commented as he ran a finger down his son's face, just needed to touch him as though to tell himself that their son was real. "See if you're telling lies to me."

"You like it when I lie," Ana observed and did bite her lip in correspondence. "It's one of the many ways I can defy my husband."

"And what do you get for it, Mrs. Grey?" Christian quizzed, his tone holding the light tones of mirth.

"It feels like forever, but I know I can get a good spanking out of it," Ana said with a wink and then giggled. "I can't wait to be punished."

"You've got your son in the room, behave, Steele," Kate's voice resonated melodically into their conversation before she came into view.

"Hi to your too," Ana quipped sarcastically and looked to her glowing best friend. "What brings you here when I thought it was mommy and baby pamper day?"

"Plans change and all because of my husband-to-be," Kate exclaimed excitedly.

"How so?" Ana asked and looked to Elliot in the hope she would see him break and share the news.

"We have news!" Kate said as he pulled Elliot closer to her side. "We've set a new date," Kate announced, rubbing her still tiny baby bump as she decided to sit. She watched as Christian and Ana fell silent and she smirked, "We're going to do the wedding in a month. I'll only be almost six and a half months and Elliot and I want to be married before the baby's here."

"But only if you're going to be strong enough, Bro!" Elliot quickly exclaimed at Christian. "Mom was rattling off medical jargon and I did phase out, but I was going to check with you anyway."

Christian smiled, "I think in a month will be perfect timing." He wasn't smiling because of the wedding, he was smiling because in a month's time he would be able to take his wife in any way he possibly wanted and he had many plans saved up for her – Hopefully more than just vanilla like Ana seemed to be hinting to. "I've been thinking," Christian spoke up suddenly, his expression content and almost serene.

"Dangerous, bro," Elliot teased playfully.

"I say we go away," Christian shared his newest ideas. "All of us just get away from here or a long weekend or something," He continued and noticed all eyes on him at this new news – even Ana's. "After the next Grey wedding is over, we're getting away. It will be perfect. Teddy will be a couple of months old, Kate won't be quite near her due date and it will do us all a world of good before we all have to resume normal life."

"Like that'll ever happen," Ana muttered not quite able to remember what normal was.

Looking down at his wife as she lay huddled into his side he gave her a look of mock distain, "Is this you defying me, Mrs. Grey?"

"Again, yes," She answered him and giggled. _Sheesh, when will the man take a hint?!_

"That's an additional spanking for you," He whispered into her ear before biting sensually at her ear.

Ana could do nothing but giggle out at the mere idea.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that day, Ana stood staring at herself in the mirror. She did this often, tallying up the war wounds she had acquired and she realised that she neither loved nor hated them. How could she hate something that reminded her that she was becoming stronger? How could she hate the scar to her abdomen that reminded her that her son was born? Simple, those were the scars she could never hate.

However, the burnt in scars to her breast were the ones that scared her. They were the ones that reminded her of how she fought of Cam – a man that disappeared like a phantom into the night after nearly stealing the life of her husband. How could she love those? There was no way she would ever love those, not for any amount of money.

"They should remind you that you're stronger than ever before and nothing else," Christian's voice drifted across the spacious bathroom and into her ears. His tone resonating in her mind and she quickly swiped at the towel and covered herself. "Nothing I've not seen before, Mrs. Grey," Christian said as he came into the room wholly and crossed the distance.

He watched his wife almost cower from his, stepping back to keep herself covered but he didn't relent. He continued to go towards her not letting her get away. He reached forward, taking the hem of the towel and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Stop," He commanded her and she listened to him. "Let go of the towel, Ana," He continued in the same commanding tone. "You cannot hide forever. Especially not from me."

Since that night she had managed to keep Christian at bay getting his hands on touching her breasts, on grazing the sensitive bruises, but now she knew it was the time to let him get a good look and decide on how to react. Releasing the towel, the only hold on it was Christian's fingers and that didn't last long. He allowed the expensive piece of cloth to fall to the floor.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her with a cocked brow and then took his top of his own top, becoming topless before her, showing off his newest wound. He then undid the tie on his sweats and pushed them off of his body and let them drop to the floor. Now standing in his boxers he looked to his wife as she stood before him in only her lacy black panties. "Well, Mrs. Grey, do you have an answer for me?"

She shook her head at him and bit her lip.

Sensing her apprehension, Christian lost his boxers, letting them pool on the floor at his feet. He stepped forward so he was face to face with his wife and he kissed her gently and not too overpowering for the moment. He had noticed she had long since ran a bath and was had just left it as she inspected herself in the large mirrors. Taking her panties, he pushed them off and then pulled her to the tub. Stepping in first he sat down and invited her, allowing her to sit between his legs.

The moment she was comfortably sat, he ran his hands up her arms and waited for her head to fall back so he could kiss into her neck and just lavish the moment created between them. Running her hands down his thighs, Ana was enjoying herself a little too much.

"You know you have no need to hide away," Christian commented as he lessened his kisses to give himself enough time to broach the dark patch of conversation. "They change nothing."

"Do they not?" Ana asked him simply, "Because to me they remind me of the moment he had me pinned to the floor."

Christian released a low, predatorily made growl, "You fought back if I remember rightly." He felt her body relax a little more at that claim and he knew not getting angry over her hiding from him was making this easier for her. Christian was learning the more he fought, the more he took the blame out on his wife the more she would pull away and hide from him.

He wanted a no secret relationship with his wife, and he would do that to make sure that happened.

Giving up the urges in her, Ana began to shift. It wasn't that she was ready to give up this sensual, private moment. She just knew this conversation was going to get deeper and she wanted to watch him. She wanted to look into his eyes at everything that was going to be said. Turning around to face him, she sat between his legs staring at him as he lay back in the water. She reached forward and skimmed across the his new scar, silently remembering that night and she closed her eyes and allowed her hand to go back into the water, but as her hand fell, Christian caught it and kept it close to his chest.

"We're survivors, Baby," He whispered at her and placed the flat of her hand to his chest, allowing her fingertips to grace the newest scar settling in against the pigment of his skin. "Scars build character, Mrs. Grey."

Ana looked at him, eyes wide, lips parted, "You think so?" She asked meekly, finally gulping in order to destroy the lump forming in her throat.

"I know you have an issue with your scars," Christian began to make Ana confront her biggest fears, letting her know that he knew full well what bothered her most.

"I thought you hated scars," She murmured, her tone dropping an octave, becoming fretful as she remembered the mounting scars on her body. She had counted them countless times before. She had stood before Christian, caught in the counting act and there was no horror to be bestowed upon her. Just love from her husband and she knew her scars were not going to be an issue between them. She just needed that to be enforced.

"I did, but they're now the proof of strength. The proof I married a strong woman. They prove to me daily that my wife is a survivor and deserving of only love. If she can love me – scars and all, then I can love her," He pulled her to him, sloshing water carelessly everywhere, "Scars and all."

The power of one kiss that followed sealed that comment and Ana melted against her husband chest. These were the moments she lived for before loving her son and dancing with drama – The controlling kisses that rendered her a slave to her husband.

As they pulled apart, Ana sat back in the large tub. Still looking to her husband, she felt her stomach knot, and even though she was half immersed in water she could feel herself becoming wetter. For the first time in weeks, she could feel her body yearning for him, her mind surrendered its woes and she doused herself with the moment, with the life she had.

She caught him looking at her, his eyes scanning every inch of her, absorbing her mere sight. Breaking the moment, Ana looked to see Christian use his foot to let the water drain away.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, Mr. Grey," Ana commented quietly to him, her eyes so full of lust and love. "It's getting late."

In a moment of disagreement, Christian grabbed her and kept her close to him. "Just go with it," He said as the water continued to drain from around them. It seemed pleasure over caution became prevalent to the both of them as she listened and allowed his hands to grip her bottom and pull her upwards on his body. The remaining water flushing away from around them and sitting at the other end of the tub so it could wash away. "You best be ready for me," He told her, his lips curled into a small knowing smirk, and he was happy having her already acknowledge how erect he was in preparation for this moment.

"Always," She whispered and took to kissing into his neck, leaving little touches upon the nape of his neck.

Christian let out a little groan as he felt her nip at his skin sensually and he couldn't withhold any longer. Pulling her closer to him, he found it easy to slip into her and he felt her body response to the absolute drive of pleasure it shot through her body.

Feeling the sweet penetration that occurred as he pushed into her Ana had to try and resist the urge to moan out as wholeness completed her. This was something she had longed for, for too long and now it was here her husband hadn't failed her. There wasn't the need for gratifying foreplay, or kinky fuckery to make this moment faultless. The mere joining of their bodies followed by the gentle motion to cause maximum ecstasy was all they needed.

"Christian," Ana managed in a tight whisper as he helped move her body so her natural rhythm could hasten.

He dug his hands into her soft skin and he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and allow all of his needs take over. He wanted her to submit to the will of his kisses, to the strength of his hands, the heaviness of his lust, but something was stopping him. Something was making him indulge in this moment.

For once, allowing his wife to dominate was nothing more than a turn on and he knew he would allow her to control him and allow her own inner sexual demons to make this play all the more beneficial.

Then she said it, something that shocked even him and yet turned him on even more, "Come for me, Mr. Grey."

"What was that, Ana?" He had to ask in shock after a moment, wondering if his ears were deceiving him. If he heard right, he wanted his wife to relay the sweet command she gave him.

"You heard me," She murmured with a light giggle. "Come – for – me – Mr – Grey."

With her gentle will and her alluring tone how could he not listen to his own personal siren?

Clearly Christian just didn't care about his own health care. Only just over three weeks after he nearly died he was allowing his wife to worship his body, not even noticing the dull aches and pains as ecstasy took him over.

After all, weren't you meant to take pleasure from pain when you were Fifty Shades of _loved up_?


	61. Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _I'm trying to work out how I got this done seeing as I called in sick from work today because yet again a migraine decided to try and make friends with me! But new chapter for you and hopefully a new update sooner! _

_For those that thought that maybe the last chapter was the end – IT'S NOT =)_

_Enjoy and thank you sooo much! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-One_

* * *

"You're making me nervous now so stop," Ana commented as she smacked Sawyer under the table. She looked at him and she could swear she saw beads of sweat lining up an army across his forehead as he waited for family to enter the restaurant. She took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Whose wise idea was it to turn up early?" Sawyer asked, nursing his forehead with his hand, ruining that perfect army line. He never thought it would come to him feeling like this after a newer confrontation with his parents.

Ana grinned as she turned in her seat to look at him, "Yours." She watched him look even less impressed for a moment, "They're here," She noted as the familiar faces of his parents, sister and Clarke entered. "You do what's right for you, Luke. Not them."

Sawyer nodded and managed a tight smile to get passed his awkwardness for a moment or two.

"Luke!" Dawn cried as she approached, going in to hold her son.

"Nothing changes just yet," Sawyer stated that ground rule forcibly, resisting his mothers attempt at a hug. Instead they all just took a seat and an uncomfortable silence settled between them. After all, what was more awkward than two against four? Ana sat next to Sawyer, sticking by his side, whilst his family and Clarke – the supposed love of Sawyer's life – sat watching the pair of them across the table top.

"We were hoping to just let bygones be bygones and move on," Sawyer's mother began softly, her tone too motherly that it came across almost sickly sweet.

"No I can't just do that because what you did killed me," Sawyer told them honestly. "But I had to pick myself up and start again. I'm not the same Luke I was, and I prefer who I am. I had to wake up and pick myself up."

"How exactly?" Sawyer's father quizzed, wanting to know every secret corner of Sawyer's new life.

"I was employed as Ana's bodyguard," Sawyer said and allowed his lips to shyly twist into a small grin and he noticed her looking at him from the corner of his eye. "She gave me a reason to fight and trust again. She's my reason I had to pick myself up and build a future."

"I didn't know that," Ana murmured softly, her tone high on emotions.

Sawyer looked to her, "You're more than your husband's hero, Grey." He watched her blush and decided he needed to go back to the conversation at hand, "Working for the Grey's is both challenging and rewarding even now."

"Even though you got shot," Dawn started and looked at Ana for a moment with absolute disgust. "You say she saved you and yet she let you walk right into danger."

Ana's breathing ceased at that idea. _God, it was your thought, Ana._

Sawyer wasn't going to allow that attitude, after all, he held Ana in a higher regard now to his own parents. "Don't you dare look at her in that way. I am employed as her bodyguard. I'm there to serve and protect her because if you look up the definition of bodyguard you'll see it stands for a person hired to escort and protect another person. I'd gladly lay my life on the line for Ana daily."

"Just like that?" Adam questioned his son's motive for the woman beside him.

"Just like that," Sawyer confirmed with a hard attitude. "Ana and I have been through a lot and believe me, telling her I was gay was way easier than telling you and do you know what she did when I told her?" He asked them, "She hugged me tightly and told me it changed nothing and she meant it."

Ana couldn't prevent the smile as she dropped her head. She remembered that day like it was no offer and she knew it would be one that would stick with her for life. It really showed how their relationship was developing and how they turned a corner in their friendship and understanding with one another.

"_Hey Ana," Sawyer called from her office door at SIP. Waiting for her to look up, he felt his nerves multiple, "Can we talk?" _

"_Sure," Ana replied and offered a warm smile, "Let me just finish this email to Christian and I am all yours." _

"_Oh, if you're busy it can wait," Sawyer saw his opportunity to run in that moment and was beyond tempted to take it and flee._

"_I need a break," Ana gave him a wink with that statement. "I call you a good reason." Quickly ending the email she smirked and then closed the window on her screen, "So come on, what couldn't wait?" She teased him unrelentingly._

_Sawyer did sit for a moment, he just paced. "I want to tell you something, but I'm scared of how you'll react."_

"_Well my best theory is you just get it off your chest," Ana announced calmly, offering him a friendly smile in the hope he would take it and talk._

_Closing his eyes, he took the leap almost immediately, "I'm gay." He had to admit it was easier telling her than it was his family and that put him at a ease a little, however there was a moment of silence, only Ana's computer making a sound and he heart sank in his chest._

"_Why would that change a thing?" Ana asked suddenly and incredulously, wanting to know what had Sawyer believing such an obscenity. "You were worried I'd what? Hate you?" She asked him questioningly._

_Running a hand across the back of his neck, Sawyer shrugged, "I lost my family when I told them, I was worried you'd the same thing."_

"_Come here," Ana said as she stood up and gestured for him to do the same. "Whatever happens, you will always be my friend and bodyguard. Being gay, being straight, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change you, Luke. You still look out for me and love me. Nothing will change that."_

"_Thank you, Ana," Sawyer murmured, his throat loosening from its nervous hold suddenly and then Ana did the one thing she never expected – she just wrapped her arms around him and held him close._

"_This changes nothing to me," Ana told him as she continued to hold, affirming her stance on the matter._

"After losing you, I found a new family," Sawyer finalised contently.

Dawn spoke up suddenly, her voice coming across a little too defensive. "How did you expect us to react, Luke? You came out gay like it was normal and expected us to accept it. It was hard to digest and instead of staying around you just left. You didn't just leave the house, you ran from town as well. You disappeared and never allowed us to come to terms with what you told us. You did what was right for you."

That did it for Sawyer – hearing a continual blame game. It was just still the same uphill battle for him to contend with and he didn't think he had to put up with it anymore. He didn't run because he was selfish, he ran because his father wouldn't even so much as look at him and his mother spent more time crying than _coming to terms_ with it. This time around he could walk away for a different reason. He would be walking away with his pride intact.

"C'mon, Ana," Sawyer suddenly said tiredly. He had sat here and tried and there seemed to be no reaction from his family apart from negative ones and that was not what he wanted. "It's clear this is still no different than it was all those years ago and I don't want this to turn into an argument which is where it is starting to go. So how about you come back to me when you've sorted your issues out."

Without another word, he was gone and Ana was left there. Thinking quickly, she pulled a pen out and jotted his cell number, "Take it slow with him, he means a lot to me, to my family. He will come around, you just need to keep trying." She stood up and grabbed her purse, "Just give me a few days."

Literally running out of the restaurant, Ana near enough ran into Sawyer's chest as he waited for her. Looking up at him she tried to read him, "You're just going to leave them like that? I mean there was nothing achieved. No closure."

"I need them to fight, Ana. Fight for me, not with me. A clever woman taught me that. If they want me back that badly they can fight," Sawyer stood by his decision to leave so abruptly. "I have better things to be doing with my time than explaining myself."

"Like what? I'm pretty self efficient right now with looking after myself so you should be job-free," She exclaimed proudly and watched him, "What?"

"That's what you think," Sawyer joked with her. "I'm just that good at covering for your clumsy ass."

"Hey!" Ana yelled and smacked him hard. "I've done a good job while your _sorry ass _has been healing."

"I'm just teasing you," Sawyer groaned sarcastically and rolled his eyes at her. "God, you such a little sister at times."

"Yeah, and you're such a big brother all the time!" She giggled at him, loving that her relationship with Sawyer had some many levels. They loved one another enough to protect one another and yet they loved to tease like siblings. It was one of the things she enjoyed about their time together. "Now how much of the house do you think is still standing when we get back?"

"He and Christian have Taylor and Gail to look after them," Sawyer spoke thoughtfully and laughed a little, "I'm sure Teddy kept order."

"I'm sure he did," Ana agreed, her tone still holding onto how humoured she was at the thought of her son keeping his father on his toes.

"Luke!" Clarke's voice resonated across the street, killing their already dying laughter outright.

Ana looked to Sawyer as the raven haired man ran towards them, "I'll be in the car," Ana told him supportively, giving his shoulder a supportive squeeze and then headed towards where they had parked her Audi hours ago.

As she walked away from the pair Ana almost wanted to skip along instead of walk the distance. She knew that if anything happened – God she sounded as paranoid as her husband now! – Sawyer was close enough to prevent it, but she just couldn't withhold her happiness. Just knowing that life for Sawyer was tinkering on perfection excited her to the extreme. Clarke coming after them said more than anything else spoken during the meeting.

Just as much as heading home to her husband and son did.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian had been rocking Teddy in his arms for the past half hour trying to calm him enough to sleep. And then suddenly it hit him – the stink captured his senses heavily. "Now I know why you won't sleep," He groaned as he held his son up and sniffed his son's diaper only to hold his son away from his face as his face recoiled in horror at the smell. "Teddy did you go a poo?" Christian asked as if his son would answer, "I think we need to get you changed, son."

Heading to the nursery as quickly as humanly possible, Christian lay Teddy on the changing mat and quickly made work to grab a clean diaper and make sure the wipes were in close grasp before he even dare open the messy diaper. "I think your mother's right when she says you like to leave stinkers for daddy," Christian teased lovingly as he worked on undoing the diaper and prepared for the stink to get worse. "Jesus, Teddy!" Christian exclaimed animatedly, "I think you take after your auntie!"

Taylor laughed from the door way, "I'm sure Miss. Grey would be appreciative to hear that from her brother."

Christian chuckled lightly. "Was Sophie ever this bad? I swear he keeps it for me most of the time," Christian asked with a desperate tone as he pulled the dirty diaper away and saw that Taylor had the bin already open for him to drop it into.

"Trust me, I swear they know when their father's alone to leave a nasty surprise," Taylor joked as he remembered diaper changes with his daughter when she was little. "And then act like nothing is wrong."

"Innocence of being a child," Christian noted and his tone did sadden some as he remembered his own childhood. "I want to keep him like this forever."

"We all do," Taylor commented as Christian worked and he just watched Teddy for a moment. "But believe me, seeing them come into their own, and growing a little personality that catches you off guard and you hear and see how much they love you is worth it. If not scary."

Christian laughed a little as he did the last piece of the diaper up, "I can't wait for that actually. I just can't stop loving him and Ana."

"Your wife did that just by loving you alone," Taylor remarked and then stood up straight. "I was just coming to see if you were okay, but you seem to be doing fine without Mrs. Grey around."

"Unbelievably so," Christian mentioned in agreement, "But that's not to say I want this to be a permanent."

"Of course, Sir," Taylor smirked, "I'll see you downstairs if you need me. As I said, I was just checking in."

And just as quick as entered, Taylor left. Christian needed to talk to Taylor. He needed to give his friend, probably his first best friend, his status back. Since the attack, Taylor was nearly unneeded with the constant buzz of visitors and Christian could see it was affecting his friend.

Christian watched as his son kicked his feet up in the air once again, this time grabbing hold of his left one so he could pull it up towards his mouth. Christian never believed he would be the beholder of something or someone as precious as a baby, but having his son was living proof that he was blessed.

Smirking, Christian decided quickly that today he would do something to surprise his wife. "I think I have an idea of what we can do today, Teddy," Christian stated as he lifted his son up off of the changing mat and settled him into his arms. "While mommy's away, the boy's shall play," He whispered to his son playfully. "I think we need to get started on a surprise for your mommy."

All Teddy did was gurgle happily as he rested back into the support of his father's arms.

"Are you ready to become a mini-me, Teddy?" Christian asked his son and again his son offered the same response. "I'll take that as a yes." Leaving the nursery, Christian began to descend the stairs, "Taylor!" He cried out and noticed his main bodyguard sitting on the couch. "We're going out and for it I need your opinion."

"Where would we be going, Sir?" Taylor asked Christian as he approached his friend and boss.

"I'll let you know in the car, for now I just need to get Teddy's things together," Christian stated and took it upon himself to get everything he needed for Teddy's father-son outing before Gail could offer her assistance.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Entering the house, Christian knew Ana was still out and was thankful for it being that way. He went into kitchen where he could hear Gail tidying up and decided to get her opinion first. "Taylor will be in soon and I think a little down time is in order."

"Yes, Sir," Gail said and looked to Teddy as he was pulled from his car seat and back into his father's arms. "Oh he looks adorable," Gail said as she stepped towards father and son and took Teddy into his arms. "A real mini Christian Grey and just as handsome," Gail cooed lovingly. "What made you do this, Mr. Grey?"

Christian grinned at the sight of his son being doused in even more love, "I wanted to surprise Ana and I remember she told me when we were in hospital after the Hyde attack that she hoped to have a mini me. I thought it was about time to offer her a real dose of like father, like son."

"Oh, she'll love this," Gail gushed at the idea. "I don't know what happened to you, but Ana needs to keep giving you that tonic, Sir."

"I think she lets you slip things into my food," Christian joked with Gail. "Speaking of food, what is for dinner tonight? I was just wondering if you had planned anything already."

"I thought I'd do a simple steak and vegetables," Gail commented, "But I don't mind doing something different."

Christian thought for a moment, "Don't worry about cooking tonight. Ana and I can cook for ourselves later." He was thinking logically right now and he was just full of ideas, "As long as there's stuff for a stir fry later then we'll be fine to sort ourselves out."

"I did the shopping first thing this morning, so the fridge is fully stocked, but really I don't mind cooking that later," Gail proposed, knowing that her job was to cook for her boss and his family.

"Gail," Christian calmed her, "I have one piece of help that I would like from you today. I know I said you and Taylor could have a down time, but I need a favour."

Watching him, Gail's curiosity bubbled, "What would that be?"

"I want Ana to have some alone time with myself when she gets back, I was wondering if you would be able to keep an eye on Teddy so we aren't interrupted. I know Ana doesn't see him as an interruption, but I would like for one night my wife to relax and enjoy what I have planned."

"I don't mind at all, Mr. Grey. I'll even feed him and bath him before putting him to bed," Gail grinned, not seeing as that being a wasted evening, she loved Teddy and the responsibility they had given her and the trust they issued her by allowing her to look after him. "Now take your son so I can fix you a drink," Gail commented and regretted giving her favourite little man up, but wanted to broach a simple area with Christian whilst his mood was light and calm. "I have something I want to tell you."

"Go for it," Christian responded and took his son again, straightening the mini suit out, still impressed with his quick shopping and outcome.

"That wife of yours has changed you, Mr. Grey," Gail commented as she went for glass to make her boss a drink. "This house deserves the laughter and love she bring out of you." Gail gave him a smile, "I was waiting on the day you would catch a break and I just pray neither of you do anything to change that."

"I don't have any plans to ever break Ana's heart when she gave me my own heart," Christian said with a small grin, "She's given me everything and more. It'll take me forever and a day to repay her." Christian looked to his son as he lay embraced in his arms – another piece of the universe that Ana had given him, "I think he needs a nap before his mommy gets back and so I can get ready. I'll be back for that drink in a moment." As he walked away, he thought of something. Taking a bold step, Christian turned back to face Gail, "Don't call me Mr. Grey anymore, Gail."

"Excuse me?" Gail asked, finding it hard to take in those words just spoken to her. "You've been Mr. Grey for years, Sir."

"We're family, it's about time I acted like I knew that," Christian gave her a clear smirk and looked her dead in the eyes, "And no more Sir, Gail, am I clear?"

Gail shook her head in a quick nod, "Yes, Si-" She paused, habits dying hard. "I mean yes, Christian."

"Better," He quipped and left her alone in the kitchen, leaving her to smooth out the shock she was still in. Going up the stairs steadily he realised his son was more than content and wide awake in his arms so he decided to take Teddy with him, "You can help me pick out the perfect outfit, Teddy."

It wasn't that he needed help, he had the perfect outfit in mind and he would match his son all the way. That and hopefully seduce his wife in the easiest way possible. Feeling his phone vibrate, Christian steadied his son in one arm as he reached for his phone. Watching the screen come to alive he saw he had a message from Ana.

"Seems mommy's sent us a text," Christian spoke out as though his son would answer and opening the text finally saw himself cease a controlled plan. "Be home in twenty, Baby," He read out loud and couldn't hide the smirk on his lips as excitement manifested. "No nap for you just yet, Teddy," Christian whispered and headed to alert Gail before going off to study – where he lay in wait.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian sat in his study, hearing his wife coming towards the door, he kissed his son's head and sat back as he kept Teddy remained cradled in his arms. He heard the soles of her shoes getting closer and he fought with himself so he didn't reply to her calling out his name.

He just took one last look at his son before his wife found them. "Looking like this, I might have to take you to work with me," Christian whispered at his son proudly. "I might find deals wrapped up sooner with you around."

"Christian?" Ana's voice rang out again from just beyond the cracked door. "You in here, Mr Grey?" She pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks. She controlled the smile that was dying to come out, "What do I have here?"

"Well, you wanted a mini-Christian," Christian spoke with a slick pitch to his voice. "You got it."

Ana's face softened even more so than it had and she looked to her son and at her husband. Gone were the slacks and the t-shirts, and gone were the cute baby outfits. All replaced by a crisp grey suit with a grey tie. Even her son was suited and booted seemingly ready for a day at the office.

Suddenly the suppressed beam came out and she remembered the day she fell into Christian's office. Looking over his body, he was wearing that exact suit and she didn't even realise he had kept it. Clearly he claimed it an heirloom like her. Then with that one memory came a whirlwind of others – Teddy being accepted by his father, seeing Little Blip on that sonogram, falling in love with her husband. Memories that led to this very day and she felt weakened with the adoration she was feeling.

"This is the best welcome home ever," Ana stated as her husband stood up and approached her. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember everything you tell me," Christian murmured as her reached in for a kiss. "But I've kept our son awake to wait for this moment and I think it's time he got some sleep and we had some alone time."

"Is that doable in this household?" Ana rejected the idea of a perfect evening of peace for a moment and allowed her son to be transferred into her arms, her hands playing with the little jacket on her son and she just couldn't stop smiling at what her husband had done.

"For tonight it is, Mrs. Grey. Your husband has made sure of that," Christian gloated proudly and watched Ana look on with still some level of disbelief. "Hence why little Theodore here is already starting to sleep," Christian grinned, "He knows how to please his daddy while daddy pleases mommy."

Ana giggled, "So I can see," She remarked and reached up to play with his tie. "I really do love this tie." As much as she wanted to get playful and keep this mood going, Ana's motherly instincts took over, "Is he fed, Christian? Bathed?"

"Gail is in charge of that tonight," Christian told his wife truthfully, calming his wife's thoughts. "I'm having you under lock and key whilst her and Taylor babysit for a few hours." He put his hand out, "Now do I need to use force or will you come up with me by yourself?"

"Oh I'm so _coming_," Ana quipped, hoping he picked up on her emphasis. "But a little force never hurt a girl," She gave him a small wink and watched him react.

"I hope you will be, Mrs. Grey," Christian said as she took his hand and let out a giggle at the connotation to his words. He pulled her from the dimly lit study and towards the stairs, ready to get Teddy settled and his wife ready to be devoured.

"How about I put him down whilst you go and get changed," Ana decided, knowing that her husband was up for being playful again. He kissed her and then their son before he began to leave her at the nursery door. "Oh and Christian?" She suddenly called out to prevent him from leaving.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked turning back to face his wife before she entered the nursery completely.

"Keep the tie out," She commented with a seductive tone. "I think I want to wear it."

_Not around your neck you won't be, Mrs. Grey_, Christian smirked as his felt himself harden, "Of course, Mrs. Grey." He walked the rest of the way to the bedroom. Never in a million years did he think he would love taking commands from a woman, but Ana telling him what to do here and there was a real turn on for him. He wanted her to dominate his body more than she already did. He wanted_ her _to be the one in control.

Feeling his palms getting a little twitchy he worked the tie off from around his neck. One day he would make her a Dom and he would make sure she enjoyed every single moment of sexually torturing him into an orgasm as he did to her.

Taking a seat on the bed, he decided to wait for her to be done putting their son down for a nap. Hearing the door open, he looked up from his perch on the bed to see his wife still in the doorway.

"You're not undressed," She spoke softly and a little disappointed to see him still in his suit, his tie the only thing that had been worked from its restrained knot. She pushed the door closed and watched him as he sat staring and then she headed for the bathroom.

"I thought I'd let you do that job," Christian merely commented, squishing her disappointment immediately.

"I give you one night of sexual arousal and this happens," She quipped as she took her cardigan off and then unbuttoned her jeans and kicked off her favoured Converse. "Sometimes Mr. Fifty Shades is more incorrigible than anything else."

"It's one of the fifty, Baby, now come and find another," Christian goaded her, and got up and followed her into the bathroom.

"What would that be, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked from over her shoulder as she stripped furthermore so she was fairly nearly in just bra and her jeans and then turned to face him.

Christian smirked hard at his wife as he took her hand, "Greedy Fifty," He growled and pulled her towards his body, wrapping his hand around her waist and kissing her as he near enough dragged her towards their bedroom, making sure they went for the master bedroom doors so he could slam them shut and indulge.

He'd already warned Gail that he and his wife would need some necessary alone time so there was nothing to worry about now apart from getting rid of unnecessary clothing.


	62. Giving Control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _So I need to update more – or just stop life so I can write more! Beware, my life is going to get hectic for the next few days – extra work for celebrity book signings should be exciting, but I can just see the lack of sleep I'm going to get for it – anyhoo! Last minute update and a big __**THANK YOU**__ for being amazing! As always, enjoy the late night update from me!_

_M-RATED FOR SURE! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Two_

* * *

Ana bit her lip as she undid the buttons to her husband's shirt and she ran her fingers down the bare chest left as the crisp whiteness parted. She sat on his lap and then moved her head so her hair swung over onto one of her shoulders.

"We're cutting recovery a little short with all this playing around, Mr. Grey," Ana told him as she worked the tie off and pulled it down one side of his neck and placed it around her own.

"I wouldn't say cutting it short. I would say," He looked around and smirked as he looked into his wife's bright blue eyes, "_Spurring_ me on to recover quicker."

"Well in that case," She said pushing him down to the top of the mattress, pulling her top off as she leaned down to take his belt off and undo the flies of his suit pants. She made quick work and quickly found herself trying to decide her next actions.

Christian watched her and he had her exactly where he wanted her. As she thought this was her moment, he flipped her over, covering her body with his as he lay flat on her back looking up at him instead of towering over him. "No controlling for you just yet," Christian growled at her lowly and seductively. "I want you at my peril, Baby." He looked up and wagged his eyebrows at her, "My sexual peril that is."

"No better threat than that, Mr. Grey," Ana quipped and watched as he towered over her, feeling him run his hands up her arms before tying them above her, making her unable to move from the centre of the bed.

He gave her a wicked look, more telling than any words he could have spoken. "I've been waiting to do this all day."

"Do what?" Ana asked innocently. Even all this time on, Ana still held the same majestic beauty to be chaste and beguile him with just the mesmerising amount of purity she still held.

"_This_," Christian showed her rather than spilling the details. After all, why spoil the surprise?

He made silent his work as lifted her enough to remove her bra, not caring about the burns to her breast – after all, they made them equal, and he laid her down and tossed off his shirt before removing his pants entirely and then working on what clothing she had left.

They were promised an undisturbed night, but with a young son like Teddy, he wasn't wasting a good opportunity when he had it.

Moving down her body, Christian pulled the denim from her skin and he held her left foot as the jeans pulled freely. He looked at her, half naked, with dainty panties covering her from allowing easy access. He watched her watching him and he said nothing just kissed her foot, feeling her squirm a little as he did so. Deliberately he played with the ticklish spot on the sole of her foot before he placed it down and began to unleash a pleasurable hell.

She felt him dot kisses on her skin. First her foot was the victim, then her leg and before she knew it he was playing with her panties, kissing her groin, dropping kiss after kiss before he kissed directly upon her clitoris through the flimsy material.

"I can already see how wet you are for me, Ana," He goaded pleased and gave her another enticing kiss before rising up her body. He reached up and cupped her breast still feeling how firm they were from the breast milk and inspiration hit him. He felt her stomach quiver under duress of his lips touching her skin and then when he reached them he sprung his plan into action.

"Christian!" Ana gasped in surprise as his lips circled her sensitised nipples and he sucked upon them. _He's drinking your breast milk, Ana! And just when your kinky husband couldn't get any kinkier!_ Her inner Goddess was doing a mad dance, loving that playtime really was _play_time.

"I can see what Teddy's missing out on now," Christian grinned at her and saw her unreadable expression and he licked his lips trying for a reaction. He couldn't help but frown when one didn't register. "Did you not like that?"

Ana heaved breathless and then shook her head, "It was kinder hot." She then giggled as he lunged up and assaulted her lips with his.

"You're so in trouble for that, Mrs. Grey. You had me worried," Christian scolded her, his tone still holding a softer note to it.

"Punish me," She whispered at him, seductively provoking him. She wanted more now, she had waited for so long that she was ready to allow her husband to put a little bit of kinky fuckery into their vanilla flavoured sex.

"Excuse me?" He queried quickly, "Mrs. Grey, are you looking for a spanking?"

All Ana did was bite her lip and allowed fate to take over.

Christian let out a darker smirk, one that twisted a multitude of emotions together and he climbed off of his wife and looked her dead in the eyes. "Get off the bed," He insisted and reached up to tug the tie off from her wrists, releasing her from the bindings.

Ana knew how this was playing out and she was determined to show her husband how having their son hadn't changed a damn thing. She was still – if not more – inquisitive into the wonders of what her husband could do to her body and she knew that tonight was going to unforgettable for them both.

Watching her, Christian noticed she didn't hesitate in her moves. She moved with precision and ease and he knew she trusted her husband to keep her save and love her. She had faith in him that whatever her would fuck her senseless and then make love to her deep into the night.

He sat down on bed and gazed upon her near naked form. He reached over, grabbed the panties in tight hold and used it to pull her towards him. With a swift swipe, he ripped them from her body and steady her so she didn't fall with the force he had to use.

"Now lay down," He commanded her now they were equal at being stark naked. He loved the control he got as Ana listened and felt her give to him as she lay down, her belly across his legs, her own legs stabling her. "Do you want me to spank you, Ana?"

Ana felt herself lower regions take command, the wetter she got the more she knew she wanted even more, "Yes, Sir."

"I'm only going to do three, Anastasia. I know your body is still healing and I will not be the cause of you to go back on your recovery. Is that understood?"

"Christian," Ana almost begged her response. She didn't want explanations; she wanted sex because she felt like she had entered a world of depravity as a result of the birth and the attack. Lately it seemed like catch up was theirs.

"Will you count?" Christian asked her, pulling her hair to the side, showing off her back entirely.

"Yes, Sir," Ana said knowing that one this was over she would get the full fulfilment of her husband.

Christian raised his hand and for the first time in what felt like forever he struck her behind with the flat of his hand and heard her yelp 'one'. He watched her butt as he raised his hand again and slammed it down and she whimpered as he hit the same area.

"Two," Ana yelled back in response, this was it, one more time and she was his. _Like you weren't already!_

One more time Christian slammed his hand down and heard her voice break as she yelled 'three' at him and with that he picked her up and moved her to the bed. Ana allowing that ounce of dominance, to punish her weakly for biting her lip, for worrying him, allowed Christian to resume even more power in the bedroom. His wife had given him control and now he had to worship her for that.

He began kissing her before he pulled back a little, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, Baby," She whispered to him, "Just made me want you more."

That was all Christian needed to know. He kissed her chastely; again following the familiar trail he had made of kissed skin and ran his hand down her body until he felt the wetness beneath his fingertips.

He let a small chuckle full of mirth. He should have known that she would be more than ready and as he looked to his wife, he saw her gleeful smirk gazing up at him. With that in his mind, he thrust into her with perfect alacrity and he watched the smirk dissolve into absolute satisfaction – just what he had planned for.

"Open your eyes, Baby," Christian commanded softly, pulling out of her again only to thrust harder into her. "I need you to look at me, Ana," He directed as the pleasure morphed in ecstasy across her beautiful face and her blue eyes rolled shut as a result.

_If only you knew how hard that is!_ Ana's mind screamed as she thought the pleasure to lock eyes with her handsome husband. Managing it, even with the edge just before her, calling her name in Christian's God like voice she looked to him.

_That's my girl_, Christian had to smirk as she listened.

Pulling her up from the mattress, Christian held onto her body as he hastened his rhythm and doted every ounce of energy into making this moment sheer magic. Keeping her body close, he left tattooed kisses upon her skin as he never ceased his ultimate job and as he felt her claw his back, she licked his lips and reached up to her ear. "Come for me," He whispered, initiating back his powerful payback after she commanded him to do the other night. He knew this would now become a simple game of back and forth between them, but the direct commandment elicited more than it implied. Knowing she was teetering on ready to fall into the oblivion of pleasure, he began thrusting into her harder, Christian sent her body spiralling over the edge and they both fell to a heavenly state in matched unison.

As she hit the bottom of ecstasy with her husband, Ana found herself opening her eyes only to be met with the morning haze that now masked the bedroom. She felt immediately disappointed that it was just a dream. A sweet, erotic filled dream bestowed upon her by her husband's mere presence.

It wasn't a sweet memory repeating on loop in her sleep like she wished it'd be.

Finding herself waking up however, she felt something around wrist – Too soft to be a handcuff and definitely too warm to be one as well. Looking down with sleep heavy eyes, Ana grinned at the sight of her and her husband's hands tied together with the grey tie. Her hand drawn onto his chest in a possessive hold as he continued to sleep away beside her. _Bound together is more than just paperwork when you're Mrs. Fifty Shades, Baby._

It wasn't a dream.

What she just dreamed about was only part of what her husband had delivered upon her body through the night time hours.

"Did you enjoy last night, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked, making his wife look up.

"Mm hmmm," She managed to murmur back sleepily.

"I knew you'd enjoyed it," He rejoiced self-righteously as he claimed that.

"You knew, huh?" She asked a little more awake at hearing that claim.

"Yes," He grinned at her, running a finger down her body, over every curve bestowed before him. "You curl your toes when you enjoy something," Christian observed seductively, "And you grip a lot."

"I do not," Ana denied his comment, her eyes widening some.

"Take a look," He motioned with his head to show the red marks marring his back where she had dug in during the night. He only knew they were there from the sting and catching a glimpse over his own shoulder.

"Fuck, Christian," Ana said trying to get up, but her husband wouldn't let.

"I'd love to scar as a result of you, Baby," He said and then began to smother her in kisses, allowing his hands to do the dirty work and make his wife giggle in pleasure. "You grip on as much as you want to."

"I hurt you," She murmured remorsefully, her heart clenching at what she did. "Let me make it up to you, Mr. Grey," Ana said and moved her aching body so she could kiss him and make it better.

However, Teddy began to wail – so loudly it seemed to pierce through the whole house.

"Seems our son has spoken," Christian said as he heard his son for the first time since yesterday evening.

"I think we need to tend to _our_ son, not Gail or Taylor," Ana commented, resuming her motherly role.

"I've got it," Christian told her and kissed her. "Get some comfy clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs."

Ana watched his dress and leave and she felt one thing – Her heart continually falling in love.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Ana! Help!" Christian shouted out as Teddy unleashed hell upon his father from on top of the changing mat. "God, Ana! Fuck! Quick!"

He heard her running up the landing, covering the tiny distance between rooms and then he heard her stop just behind him.

When she walked in, she stopped and just burst out laughing. They weren't gentle bursts of laughter, but full, from the belly hysterics. The sight before her was one that would make her giggle to herself for years to come.

"Ana!" Christian said as he stood drenched in his son's pee, his white top no longer white, but coloured to a new shade of white. "This isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is," Ana joked, stifling her laughter down to a giggle. She approached him, still laughing, and shook her head. "Go get changed, Baby. I'll finish, Teddy." Even though Christian didn't move, Ana still went to her son as he lay without a diaper and just looked on happily and innocently. "Did you pee on daddy?" Ana asked her son animatedly. "Did you go potty all over him?" She tickled her son's belly, him emanating a smile as she did so. "I think you did, Teddy-Bear."

"I'm glad you're finding something funny out of something that isn't funny," Christian growled unimpressed from the doorway and he left the room ready to take the words quickest shower so he could change and get back to his wife promptly.

"You're a naughty boy," Ana continued to talk away and acted quick to get a diaper on him before dancing around the room with him in her arms as she found clothes for him to wear for the day.

Finding one she laid him back down and smiled as Ana realised just how sated she was with this life. At one time or another she had wondered if she was too young, too inexperienced, but life was fixing together perfectly.

Especially after last night.

Stepping in whilst she was still halfway through getting him dressed, Christian decided to take charge. "I'll bring him down a moment," Christian told her and gave her smile. "He needs to make that up to me."

"Okay then," Ana said handing the reigns over to her husband. "No going pee-pee on daddy, baby boy."

"Go and see if Gail's ready for breakfast, you crazy woman," Christian joked loving the mood that seemed to be settled in the house.

"You love them crazy, Baby," Ana told him, kissed him and left him behind before he could reply. Going into the kitchen, Ana heard the radio was on and knew that today would be an amazing day.

"Morning, Ana," Gail smiled at the brunette as she came in and peered over her shoulder at what she was cooking. "How are you this morning?"

"Hungry," Ana replied and came to stand beside Gail. "Thank you for last night, for looking after Teddy."

"He was an angel," Gail answered honestly. "I was actually going to go up and sort him out, but I heard you were up and then heard Christian yelling."

"Oh, that," Ana said as she stepped over to the centre island in the kitchen and plucked at the fruit laid out. She ate a piece before she spoke and looked to Sawyer, "My son might have decided to pee all over his father."

She watched the two of them laugh; Taylor having heard the conversation came in looking more than a little amused.

"Now let me help you with breakfast," Ana chirped, her good mood only getting better. She went and turned the radio up and began to sing.

Gail smiled to herself as she made more pancakes. She loved the life that Ana injected into the house and she prayed it would never end in this lifetime or the next. It was a burst of fresh air and since coming onto the scene, Ana had just brought life into every aspect of Christian's life.

As she grabbed a drink, Ana sang and turning to see her husband standing before her with their son, Ana didn't stop, she smirked as the song continued, "_So tell me now, and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow_?" As she sang she approached Christian and then reached up for a kiss. "Got clean I see."

Christian stuck his tongue out to her, "I did and in answer to your question, I'll love you more than just tomorrow, Mrs. Grey."

"All a girl wants to hear," She said and placed her son down in the security of his seat before allowing her husband to really kiss her a good morning.

"There is an audience around," Sawyer suddenly spoke up, coughing a little to break the moment and it worked. Ana pulled away to look at him, and he rolled his eyes and smirked harder. "Like there was all night."

Ana just looked to husband as she blushed, his face smothered with absolute man made glory – He was proud!

Ana just swung round and smacked him for it.

_Behave, Fifty!_

* * *

_**Song: **_The Shirelles - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow


	63. The Pleasure of Overdoing It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _It's been a while since this got an update eh?! And I'm come to realise that there's a chance I could be writing this for the next century I have that many ideas! _

_Bear with me, I am ill still – damn flu – illnesses definitely like befriending me, but you still get a chapter seeing as I managed to spend all day in bed writing one =) Hope you enjoy, and a massive thank you for getting me near 3,000 reviews – this is big news for me and I think I wanna celebrate! But anyhoo, as said, THANK YOU and ENJOY!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Three_

* * *

"You're pushing yourself too hard," Sawyer commented as he sat down on a bench in the gym of the Grey's house. He had been watching Ana for the past five minutes and all she did was up her own ante and push her body to the limit.

Ana slowed the treadmill down and climbed off, her breathing coming out in heaves and puffs from over exertion and she scrunched her face up and massaged a stitch out as she went over to the mini fridge in the room to grab a fresh bottle of water.

"I overdid it about three days ago," She commented, ignoring the limp she had earned herself. "But it's worth it because it paid off."

"It's been three weeks," Sawyer stated perplexed and a little unsure of her words.

"And the wedding is in six days," Ana commented as she sat on a bench opposite him. "I finally feel confident in that dress now."

"Like you had much weight to lose," Sawyer scoffed unimpressed. "I get that you're trying to get back into shape and take control, but it won't help you in the long run if you injury yourself."

Ana shot him a look, warning him to back off, "I'll take a bath and then I'll be okay."

"Then maybe you might want to do that," Sawyer shot her a grin. "You're a little sweaty and you might want to get rid of that limp." He got up and took her hand, dragging her up the stairs and into the house.

"Why when I can get my husband to look after me?" She responded with evident mirth to her tone.

"Go take a bath," Sawyer pushed her as he laughed a little at her continual hopeless in love nature. "Mr. Grey will be home in less than half an hour. I'll send him up and we'll see what he prescribes."

"And it'll be amazing I'm sure," Ana appreciated and headed for a glass of wine before going upstairs, immediately turning the taps on and then losing her sweaty gym clothes to the tiled flooring. She went to the mirror and saw her body finally pulling back into shape. It wasn't perfect just yet, but she realised that this wouldn't be an easy fix to her body. She had to work hard and then reap the rewards. With them already showing she was more than motivated to carry on.

Ana sunk into the bath, hopeful that soaking in the bath would help her aching limbs before her husband got back from work. She smiled to herself as she remembered watching him get ready for work that morning. She missed him when he was at work and she was thankful he had agreed to going back part-time for the time being.

Quickly Ana learnt her aches needed more than just hot water to calm them. They were at first exacerbated by the sudden rest and now they were even more on fire than ever before. Her husband didn't know how much she pushed her body and she knew that now she had to cull that and rest because the Kate – Elliot wedding that was upon them would need her to be at her fittest.

That extravaganza was going to romantic and extreme.

Sighing, Ana fell further into the bubbles, putting her feet up on the side of the top and she closed her eyes. The longer she soaked in the large tub the more her muscles responded and the aches dulled. She put her head on her shoulder as she finally relaxed and ran her finger around the rim of

"You'll have to give that wine up if you get the all clear to breast feed tomorrow," Christian commented as he came into the bathroom and found his wife in the tub as it sat in the middle of the room. Her hair draped over the back of it, her feet up on the side, her hand down on her glass of wine.

"I'm sure I can live," Ana told him with a small smile, her eyes heavy with sleepiness. She watched him roll his leaves up and sit beside the tub with her. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't get in with her, but then her body wasn't up for a Christian Grey attack and she had to admit she loved the gentle side to her husband.

"I heard you've been pushing yourself in the gym," Christian queried and saw his wife look at him as though awaiting her punishment. "Lack of sleep, still healing and you're doing mass workout. Ana, will you ever learn?"

Ana smirked, "Not in this lifetime I don't think so."

"How ever will I punish you, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked running his hand in the water, deliberately going up between her legs and scoring across her clitoris, igniting a quick response.

"However you see fit, Mr. Grey," Ana mused with seduce grin as she controlled her reaction.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow._

_I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need._

_And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"_I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you._

_I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us._

_I will protect you, trust you, and respect you._

_I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need._

_I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side._

_All that is mine is now yours."_

_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live._

There were few things that Ana remembered vividly from her wedding day. She had no favourite moments, but there were times that she would think about to the perfection of the day and certain elements struck her heart strings. First would be the moment she saw her husband-to-be, then when they spoke their vows followed by their first kiss and then there was the whirlwind of romance for the rest of their day.

Christian remaining her romantic and extremely happy Fifty. He wasn't stressed or worried or mentally elsewhere. He was a happy, sated, completed man that day.

And Ana remembered the moment he pulled her close to his body

Mmm, first kiss as husband and wife really was a change._ As Ana and Christian parted, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. This was perfect. Her choosing him as her one and only lover was perfect and the right decision. _

_Christian's smile never broke its voltage. Not when he kissed her again, not when he led her from the ceremony to the reception and not when he had her close to him on the dance floor for their first dance._

_Ana felt his arms secure around her, lacing perfectly against the curves of her body. They sway to the soft music, their bodies perfect mirrors of one another and Christian showed the room his newest prized possession – _his wife.

"_I can't wait to get you to our hotel room tonight to make love to you, Mrs. Grey," Christian whispered into her ear, making her well aware of the smirk on his lips as he put his cheek to hers. "Let's make it wedding dress sex."_

_Ana gasped at her new husband, feeling an instant arousal to his statement, "Wedding dress sex?" _

"_Mm hmm, Mrs. Grey," Christian smirked at his new wife, seeing her smile electrify at him as he continued, "I plan to make love to your all through the night whilst you're still in your wedding dress." _

"_Ooh, naughty bride sex," Ana commented him, curious at what really went through her husband's mind._

"_That's the one, wife!" He said and pulled her close to his body, swaying to the music, "Then after I'm going to fuck you hard just so you never forget this night."_

"_I'm never going to anyway," Ana commented and reached up to kiss him deeply and lovingly. "I am never going to be able to forget this night for the rest of my life, Christian."_

"_Good, then my work here is done," Christian commented smugly, knowing that getting her to love him for a lifetime was all that Ana had planned for. _

"_Your work is never done, Grey," Ana said as she gazed into his soulful grey eyes and felt herself get lost for an eternity._

"Hey, Baby, you look a little distant," Christian snapped her back from her thoughts and he watched her ease into a smile. He knew they were needed downstairs for dinner, but laying with his wife in the quiet was becoming quite an amazing feeling. "I like the look of that face."

"I was just remembering our wedding day," She smirked at him satisfied. "I fall in love with our vows every time."

"Only our vows?" Christian asked a little disappointed in that comment.

"Falling in love with you, Christian, is a given every single day," Ana responded to his reaction, culling his negativity.

"Who would have thought it," Christian mused and watched Ana look at him questioningly, "You asked me on our first meeting if I were gay and then you wound up marrying me."

"Best worst asked question ever," Ana smirked at him as she spoke and he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm proud of you, Christian, you do know that right?"

"Why would you be proud of me?" Christian asked perplexed.

"You're not the man I met," She spoke lightly, running her fingertips across his jaw line tentatively. "You're an even better version of him. You're compassionate and strong. You're trusting, you're able to let people in. You don't close the world off anymore and you embrace anything that's handed to you. You're the most amazing husband ever, the best father I could I have asked for, for our son and I look forward to waking up every day with you."

Christian gave her a smile as his eyes watered, "I owe it all to you, Anastasia. Had I not met you, I would still be that heartless monster living in his tower abusing brown head little girls." Christian laughed a little at his old life, "I don't even think about them anymore. I can't. I know you asked if I missed that life a while about but, Ana, I can only think of you. Thank you for giving me the world, Mrs. Grey," Christian finalised by covering her with his body and kissing her.

Getting lost for a moment, Ana lavished this moment – she was Christian's personal superhero. She really had saved him and even though she didn't know how long this lull would last for, for now was good enough.

"We need to eat," Christian suddenly said as he pulled back. "I think Teddy's going to settle really well tonight and I really fancy just lapping up some time with you."

"Mm, that sounds good," She agreed knowing she wanted some alone time with her husband before another sleepless night took over. "You're going down in pyjama bottoms?"

"And a top," He joked and watched her laugh as he stripped from his work pants and unfolded his pyjama bottoms.

"Well, I have made you a man of casual wear," She admonished gloatingly as she sat up, watching him change into pyjama pants and she moved a little, wincing at her strained muscles.

"Baby?" Christian stalled all motions to look to her, "What's wrong?"

"Pulled muscles," She squished his concerns. "My own fault really," She continued as she eased off of the bed and found her husband helping her up. "I'm surprised you're not willing to punish me."

Christian smirked at the idea, "I'd rather pleasure you."

Ana rolled her eyes at her incorrigible husband, "Get a top on, Mr. Grey, and I'll meet you downstairs," Ana motioned to him, grinning at the idea. "Maybe you can massage the kinks out of me later."

"Count it already a plan for the evening," Christian called out as he grabbed a white t-shirt and followed her out of their bedroom.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that evening, Ana knew that she had to broach subjects with her husband that seemed to be played down if mentioned at all. She watched as he sat next to her, facing her on their bed gently massaging her feet. Apparently he planned to work upwards and Ana knew where that would end up going.

"We need to discuss Cam," Ana mentioned and felt her husband's hands stall their massaging magic. She looked to him, "He's out there - dead or alive. Whatever, he is out there and so is Hyde and as much as I want to brush this under the carpet and ignore because what we have right now is more than perfect, I can't."

"He isn't around for us to worry about," Christian stated in an even, controlled tone.

"But he is," Ana said and pulled her feet from his grasp and moved towards him. "And Jack? They could be waiting for their next attack and we wouldn't know."

"I would know," Christian bit back and went quiet.

"Are you forgetting our deal again?" Ana queried, not letting this go.

"No," Christian answered her back.

"Then why are you avoiding this so much?" Ana asked him immediately and shot him a look; an eyebrow shooting up to had emphasis.

Christian sighed, "He's not doing much, but it's enough. He keeps scoping out your work and with you going back soon I'm worried about that. Cam still isn't around which makes Taylor think that maybe he did die and Hyde somehow discarded of his body. I don't know what he's planning or when for but we'll be ready for anything he has plan. He isn't getting near anyone."

"If he thinks he's going to touch any one of my family I'll make sure the next damn bullet I shoot at him will do more than take out his leg believe me," Ana fought back as the idea of Hyde near her family made her blood boil on her.

"I find it kinder hot you talking like that," Christian suddenly said, not telling her to stop even though the idea of her being in that predicament would kill him again.

"Like what?" Ana asked back quickly.

"Like my fighter," Christian told her, "Always my brave, little Anastasia."

Ana placed her hand to his chin and made him look to her, "Always your brave, little Anastasia _Grey_."


	64. Insatiable Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Hello to a new chapter! It's not long, but you can blame me being ill and not getting better! I hope you enjoy and thank you everyone =)_

_Excuse the mistakes – updating and taking myself to bed._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Four_

* * *

"It's been a while, Mrs. Grey," Christian came up behind his wife, a mischievous look on his face.

Ana looked at him perplexed, stilling her motion to touching up her make-up. She was just on the verge of being read for the bachelorette-bachelor party at the Grey's and now her husband seemed to be up for playing.

Christian remained silent, and just allowed a sexual smirk to curl upon his lips and then he held his hands up.

_Oh God, those silver balls. _

Tonight was going to end pleasurably. Cocking her hip, placing her hand on it as she went, Ana smirked at her husband.

"Someone wants to play I see," She commented at him.

"Well," He started and looked to the balls in his palm, "We only get two hours together before the parties have to split and I don't get my wife until tomorrow."

Ana gawped at him and mockingly put her hand to her mouth, "And what will sir do tomorrow night when he has one more night with me before the wedding celebrations tear us apart?"

"You're not the bride so I can steal you away whenever and however I so want to," He said and pulled her against his body, her frame hugged with a plum tight dress, her breasts sitting perfectly in it. "Not too low is it?"

Ana twisted her lips questioningly, "Call it less to lose later, Mr. Grey."

Christian chuckled, "Good point well made, Mrs. Grey." He then raised his hands, "Now these?"

"I'll let you do the honour," Ana told him and saw him place the balls in his mouth whilst allowing him to crouch down, spread her legs a little and within minutes moved her panties and took the balls and popped them in one by one. "Ooh," She gasped as she felt them sit within her and he moved the panties back and stood up.

"Can you withstand them in, Baby?" Christian asked, taking in her flushed face. "I know it's been a while."

"I'm going to try my hardest to withstand, Grey," She challenged herself. "You'll be around for a little while to relieve me."

"Yes, I've got to get my kicks before being dragged on this bachelor party," Christian mused with a playful grin, "Where better to get them than with my wife."

Ana just lick her lips and stole a kiss before going back to finishing her makeup.

Tonight just took an exciting turn.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As they all sat around in the large dining room, it seemed the planned bachelor- bachelorette parties were forgotten as everyone remained in one place, Christian watched his wife as she touched Kate's stomach, feeling the baby kicking.

He found himself envious of Elliot, but only because Christian missed his wife pregnant suddenly. Of course his son was the perfect gift, but Christian couldn't deny how he loved seeing her grow, how he loved to feel his son move within his mother and how horny his wife became.

_Horny, Grey? She's hornier than ever since having your son!_ Christian smirked to himself and took a gulp of his drink.

"You looking a little thoughtful there, Bro," Elliot said as he came over to stand beside his brother. "And a little amused if I might add."

"I'm just watching our ladies," Christian motioned over to the women in front of them. "They really do stand out as the most beautiful women."

"As if we needed this to prove it," Elliot agreed. "Ana is looking stunning tonight. I hope my life turns out as good as yours," He told Christian and then rolled his eyes, "Minus the psychos. You can keep them."

"Thanks," Christian appreciated sarcastically. "Just love her whatever, Eli and you'll be fine."

"In that case, I think we should take this over there," Elliot said and pulled his brother towards their women.

When they were in earshot distance, the two men knew they were walking in on a good conversation and Elliot could see his brother's mouth curling up little by little as Ana spoke up unknowingly.

"You know, it's weird, but I married a man that wastes my lipstick not my mascara," Ana mused and felt a light blush flare across her cheeks at her own claim. "Boy, can my husband kiss."

"Like this you mean," Christian asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her close, deliberately making their bodies connect heavily so the balls moved within her. Christian wasted no time to give a public display of the passion kiss. Really adding empiricism to her claim that he could kiss.

Pulling back, Ana gazed into her husband's eye a little dazed, "I think I – No, I know I better go and touch up my makeup," Ana commented as she pulled back, knowing that her husband had red on him meant that she had red smothering her skin around her lips.

"Let me help you with that, Mrs. Grey," Christian quickly jumped in and pulled his wife from the crowd.

"Take her to your old room," Kate shouted out playfully, knowing full well what was going to happen. She watched Ana look over her shoulder and she winked, proud of her newer, more confident best friend.

"Mm, yes, let's go to my old room," Christian said and drew his wife closer. "I'm impressed you've lasted this long," He commented looking to his watch, "Four hours, Mrs. Grey."

"Called having control," She responded and slumped her shoulders as all manner of controlled behaviour washed from her body, "But God, Christian, please take me now and put me out of my misery."

Christian grinned with seduction at her easiness, "My pleasure," He responded as he pushed her down the hall way, removing her panties with one swift yank and then stalled just beyond the door for his room, closing it so he could remove the balls.

Letting out a little mew of pleasure, Ana knew they had no time to waste, she was up on the chest of drawers like when she was pregnant, her legs spread around her husband as he undid his pants and slipped them down along with his boxer so he could get to the sexual release their bodies required.

Penetrating with one hard thrust, he felt his wife cling onto his shirt and he didn't care for wrinkles or for broken items as they fell from the drawers, he wanted to hear his wife in pure heaven at his demand.

"No holding on, you've been a good girl all evening," He told he lavishing her with the simple compliment. He gripped her hips, pushing the skirt of her dress up even more and thrust into her repetitively at a hastening pace.

He could feel her coming and he did nothing but speed up in order to make this orgasm cataclysmic and as she came, he released within her and he heard the sweet moan of his name roll from her lips. Ana threw her head back with ecstasy and quickly felt her husband kiss her neck dutifully. She came back down to earth and looked to him breathlessly.

"It's getting late," Christian told his wife, "Let's take this home."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was the sound of a piano playing that broke Ana's slumber and soon the missing body next to her. Only hours earlier had she and her husband fallen asleep, naked and tangled and here she was wrapped in a sheet and alone.

Except for the beautiful noise penetrating the air and feeding into senses. She smiled as she sat up and threw the sheet off. Standing up she went for her shorts and vest and knew her husband was back to playing his piano at night – something she hadn't realised she had missed until it had been forever since it had happened.

Following the sound, she bypassed her son's nursery and found him missing. Not letting herself think the worse, she went to her husband and slipped onto the bench beside him, seeing her son secured to his body on his lap with one arm.

She smiled at him as he looked to her, but continued to play. "He's asleep again," He commented and dropped his head to look to his baby boy. "I didn't know what else to do so I just came here and started playing."

"What is it?" She asked, wondering what the tune was.

"Nothing written," He replied honestly and saw her shock grasp her all over quickly. "I just sat here and played to my emotions. It's been years since I've done this, but I felt inspired."

Ana kissed his cheek and took her son from him, "What is it you're feeling?"

"Perfected bliss," He told her with a truth tone. "I love the sleepless nights and the endless feeds. Watching him play with his feet, him smiling at me and watching you love him. I thought once upon a time having a baby would kill us, but I never stopped to gain perspective. I never thought it was possible but, I love you more than ever and I love him beyond anything I expected to."

"I'm sure you love him and me exactly how you expected to," Ana proposed back. Knowing her husband didn't know the size of his own heart.

"You still underestimate yourself too much, Baby," Christian chided her and got up. "Stay there, I'll be back."

Ana twisted to watch his new journey, but when she went too far, Teddy fussed and so she turned back and cradled him more, talking softly to calm him back into a sleep. By the time he was settled, her husband was back and reaching inside the piano.

"Christian," She asked confused and saw him put a finger to his lips and set back to work. Ana remained silent knowing he wouldn't speak until he deemed necessary so all she could do was wait.

Pulling back, Christian pulled back from the inside of the piano and sat down with her once more. He looked to her and saw she was both confused and yet extremely curious to what he was up to. When she looked down at his hands, she saw a piano string and shook her head a little.

"Christian your piano won't sound right without that," She commented, knowing that she wasn't the best player but she knew what cutting that out meant for his piano. She worried that he had just vandalised his own piano before her. Hell, she knew he could get it fixed right now if he wanted to pay enough, but for the moment, he had broken one of his prized possessions.

Smirking at that comment he saw she wasn't getting his point. "Much like my heart, without you Ana it won't beat right. It won't sound right." He saw her eyes water, "I can replace that string, I can never replace you. No piano sounds right without the C key because it is the heart of them all and is the one that balances all other keys. Like you, Ana, you balance my heart and without you, I might as well be a dead man. You are the key string to my heart."

"Oh God," Ana literally melted with the romantic connotations. "I love you, Christian Grey."

"And I love you too, Anastasia," He said and took her left hand, tying the string around her wedding finger. "I can only show you how much I love you and even then it's never enough. There is no chance I can ever express how much love I have for you."

"You just did," Ana said and kissed him regardless of her tears. "And Teddy, he's another way you showed it," Ana told him, catching a glimpse of their son in her arms. "You show me how much you love me daily."

"I'll keep doing that until I die," Christian told her with a certified grin. "You know I can't wait to see you in that dress Saturday. You can always give me a preview."

Ana smirked, "No way. You don't get to see just yet, Mr. Grey."

"It's not our wedding, Ana. I get to know what you're wearing," Christian whined back in disagreement.

"The bride wants it a surprise," Ana pushed back, reciting Kate's plans. After all, her best friend wanted Ethan and Christian to be surprised at how amazing their women looked and what Kate wanted, Kate got.

"It must be ugly then," Christian responded sarcastically.

Christian received no verbal response, just a hit to the chest and then his wife leaving him to walk away.

Giving him an inviting look as she took their son back upstairs.


	65. Romantic Memories

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_ Another break between updates – sorry! Enjoy this longer update =) Thank you for the reviews, continual favourites and alerts... Enjoy!_

_P.S. Right, I've been so caught up in life and this story and my other that a few dates have slipped my mind... So I've been racking my brain to rectify those! Bear with me with those when you realise what! And I hope you like what I do instead =) I felt awful for skipping them, but I will make right on those and give something extra special!_

_SORRY for mistakes – still getting over the flu and tired from work and recovering! PAIN IN MY BEHIND! lol_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Five_

* * *

"You've gotta let me go, Mr. Grey," Ana murmured between kisses, one hand on her husband' chest whilst the other held protectively onto pram in which Teddy was sleeping. There were evident giggles of the women getting ready in the room behind the wall that Christian had pinned his wife to and yet Christian wasn't letting her go.

"I let you go in there I won't see you until the wedding in two hours," Christian whined at her, his eyes still staring into hers as though readying to pounce on her.

"Better let me go now then," Ana tried to pry him off her. "It's like our wedding all over again. You wouldn't let me go for that."

Christian tentatively pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "And rightly so." He then leaned in more, breaking her hand from Teddy's stroller. "God, Ana, I want you," He said as he pushed his hands down her body, tempting fate with pushing up and under her skirt. He knew what he was doing and where, but Christian was finding it impossible to take his hands off her.

_God, I want you too, Christian, but not here! In a corridor!_

"My mother is just in there. So is yours," Ana pushed him away a little, stopping him from even tantalising her with his fingertips. "Now behave, Mr. Grey," he teased lightly, "Or you get no reward later."

"But punishments can be so kinky, Baby," Christian returned the sentiment and watched her giggle.

"Punishments given by our _parents_ are not so much of a turn on for me," Ana told him sarcastically and watched his face drop the fun Christian look. "Now let me go and get dressed and you get your surprise of seeing the dress at long,_ long_ last."

"Fine," Christian relented unhappily and looked down as Teddy gurgled alerting them to his in an awake state. He crouched down and grabbed his son's foot, shaking it before looking up to Ana, "Is my son really needing to be subjected to a room of hyper ladies who have champagne in close range?" Christian asked with a raised brow.

Ana smirked, "Every woman needs a heartbreaker." She then grinned, "Even on her wedding day."

"You trying to get my brother jilted at the altar? Jilted for a baby?" Christian asked jokingly as he stood up and reclaimed his position of literally pinning her to the wall. "Who was your heart breaker on our wedding day then?"

Pushing a hand up into his hair, making him look at her and only her – as if he'd looked away, she felt her lips coil into a tiny smile, "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr Grey?" She asked and pushed him away entirely going to the stroller and leaving him still his previous position. "Time for Auntie Kate's wedding, Teddy. Say bye-bye to daddy."

"You going to just leave me like this, Ana?" Christian questioned as she put her hand to the door handle. He was more than a little sexually frustrated and he was curious as hell. When the hell had the tables turned so much in their relationship?!

Ana looked over her shoulder at her husband, "Nightmare isn't it?" _Payback could be an enjoyable bitch._ Opening the door completely, Ana heard Christian release a groan, but she proceeded to go in, "Knock, knock," Ana commented as she pushed Teddy into the room where Kate was getting ready. "Kate! You're not even dressed!" Was all she could exclaim as she saw Kate sitting wrapped in a robe, hair half done, make up untouched.

"Nor are you," Kate retorted back in the same manner as Ana had used. "You don't have your makeup done or hair, Steele. No chance you're getting away with telling me off when you're supposed to be setting an example."

"I have a baby son," Ana pointed out and she pushed the buggy into the room a little more, before leaning down in. "Speaking of which we have mini Grey here," Ana said as she picked her son up from his pushchair

"Oh my, he's getting such a big boy!" Kate exclaimed as she launched from her seat and took him from his mother. Considering she was the least maternal woman ever, Kate sure had changed her ways.

"They grow like weeds! Watch out Kavanagh," Ana scared her best friend and giggled at Kate's horrified expression.

Kate's eyes widened, "Have you seen my stomach, Steele?! This baby is kicking its mama!" Kate spoke sarcastically as she cradled her nephew in her arms. "God he's so cute."

Ana couldn't stop the goofy smile that embraced upon her lips, "My little man looks a spitting image of his father," Ana prided herself on that comment as she looked to her son as he sucked his hand completely unaware of the attention he was getting. She bent towards him, running a finger on his face, "Not even six months and he's a heartbreaker."

"Not even three months and he's a heartbreaker. Think what he'll be like when he can use words!"

"Don't," Ana stopped her best friend's train of thought, "That's a scary thought."

Carla stepped away from her conversation with Grace suddenly, ready to get the ball rolling and looked to Kate's mother, Julia before calling out, "Girls, no more chit chat." Carla went over and grabbed Ana's dress, "Hair and makeup then this."

"Anyone would think it's my wedding day," Ana rolled her eyes, "_Again_."

"She's got a point," Kate joked with a light laugh, "Who what's Teddy?"

Ana listened to everyone, from Mia to Grace, from Carla to Julia, it seemed everyone wanted her son and as they got involved Kate and Ana allowed the makeup artist and hairstylist to do their work before time was up.

After all, Kate didn't want to go up the aisle with half a head of hair done and only one eye of makeup complete because time ran out completely on them. As she got her makeup, Kate gushed over Elliot and how today would perfect and she washed her best friend clearly sit and mentally reminisce about her past wedding.

"Dress time!" Kate exclaimed the moment she could and she went with Ana over to standing changing partition in the room and allowed Ana to go behind it whilst she readied the dress to hand over. "Is this making you think of yours and Christian's big day?"

"Yeah, big time," Ana spoke and put her hand around the side so she could take her dress. "It's made me think that we've missed important dates in our life as well."

"Yeah, Elliot and I have discussed this," Kate spoke out knowing that they had seen Ana's wedding anniversary pass with no mega party, just a present swapping amongst the crazy lifestyle bestowed upon them and well, Christian's birthday was held up with a newborn and the aftermaths of an intruder in their house. "With all the shit happening, you've had next to no time for the pair of you to celebrate."

As she pulled the zipper up the side of her dress she smiled, "We've got plans for delayed celebrations and I know it'll be worth the wait. Believe me, what I have planned for his belated birthday is special and he's plotting a little anniversary _thing_," Ana didn't let the conversation go further, "Ready?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed and looked over to Carla excitedly getting Ana's mother to approach. They watched as Ana stepped out into plain view and there was silence and Ana gave a bashful look. "Damn, Steele," Kate exclaimed, looking up from the magazine she was reading as her hair was being put into place. "Now you are looking smoking hot!"

Ana rolled her eyes and giggled as she looked to her mother, "Don't cry, Mom! You and Kate did enough of that on my wedding day, today is Kate's. Cry over her!"

Carla got up and went over to her daughter, "I'm just so proud to have such a beautiful daughter that's all."

"Not half as happy as the billionaire that snapped her up," Kate retorted sarcastically and winked to Ana. "He's the one counting his luck the most."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Now behind there, Miss. Soon-to-be Grey!" Ana pushed her best friend and between waiting to give her the dress and held do it up, Ana grabbed her jewellery, including the necklace Christian had given her as an anniversary present.

"Help me, Ana!" Kate exclaimed and rushed to her best friend's side as she stepped out a little from the partition. "Do me up?"

"Of course," Ana said a little choked up as she went to lace the back of the dress up. "You look beautiful," Ana murmured as she looked over her best friend. "Perfectly stunning. Elliot's not going to know what to do with you."

"I'm hoping for many things," Kate joked freely with a light giggle. "Much like your husband will when he see's you in that." Kate felt her dress support her breast better before allowing the dress to sit right across her growing baby bump, "I didn't know what to do with these before," She said cupping her breasts, "But strapping them down is working."

"You've gotten bigger," Ana quibbled sarcastically and Kate hit her.

"Don't give me something else to worry about!" Kate exclaimed letting slip that she was anxious over her big day. She saw Ana give her worryingly questioning look, "What if he doesn't want this, Ana?" Kate asked quietly so no one else could hear. "What if he's doing this for the baby?"

"If you don't quit the worrying I will slap you, Kavanagh!" Ana answered back and saw her wedding day repeating –this time Kate was the fretting one. "You were engaged before the baby."

"Now's no time for returning favours," Kate ground out and flapped her hands to calm herself. "What if he sees this as a wrong move though? What if right now he's telling Christian he needs a way out of the country to flee. Fuck, what if this is happening to soon? What if h-"

Ana got to slap her best friend after all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It might have been his brother's big day, but as they stood at the altar Christian waited with baited breath for the sight of his wife. For the entire day before, Ana had been teasing him relentlessly to what her dress was like and even tying her down and sexually teasing it didn't even work.

She really was a stubborn-assed woman and he loved that most about her.

Hearing the music come on, Elliot looked to his brother with an expectant grin and rubbed his hands together as he readied for his future wife. The doors opened and they all watched Mia come into view. Grace played her motherly part well and did an emotional gasp as she walked passed and took her spot opposite the men waiting on Kate.

Christian waited for Ana – he's first sight of her in over two hours. He's first sight of her in this dress that was top secret.

He watched as she came out behind Mia, treading in the similar steps already made and he felt his breath just disappear on him. Here she was, her body wrapped in midnight blue, full length gown, the material skimming down her. Her dress more figure hugging and slightly different showing her up as the maid of honour.

Her hair was loosely scrapped back, off her face, her makeup light and elegant. She was the pure image of beauty and if he hadn't imagined it, he was sure his pants just got tighter. He knew she had hang ups over her body, but if he had the view he had of her then she would never worry again – She was perfect in every way, shape and form.

"You chose good there, bro," Elliot jabbed an elbow into Christian as he watched Ana.

Christian smiled proudly, "Don't I know it?" He said as Ana passed them both, giving her husband a wickedly seductive grin as she took her spot and readied for Kate. As she looked up the aisle, she noticed her husband staring still, but she ignored for her own sanity.

However, even once Kate was down the aisle and gazing at her husband-to-be, Christian was still very intent on watching Ana. He was always beguiled by her appearance, whether she be trying to make an impression or not. Her radiate beauty just captivated him and right now he was by far the most captivated.

He knew he should pay attention and give respect to his brother taking his vows to a woman he clearly loved, but Christian wanted one thing – to be sated.

Trying to refocus, Christian just waited for the end of the ceremony when he could take his wife and walk her out from the ceremony and never have to leave her side for the rest of the day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Allowing play whilst on the job," Sawyer smirked at Ana. "Whatever will Mr. Grey say?"

Looking to her husband Ana felt confident in her next claim, "Not a lot apparently." She blushed as she looked back, "I think he likes you dancing with me because he knows you won't let your hands slip too low." She smirked at him, laughing at his expression, "Don't get ideas. He will rip your face off if you try anything."

"You've got a fine body, Ana, but sadly you lack an appendage," Sawyer retorted and rose an eyebrow at her as if for emphasis. "It'd be one hell of an unsatisfying relationship."

"Plus, I like having my husband at my every whim," Ana spoke with a smirk. "Believe me it's satisfying." She tilted her head as she watched him, "Think you and Clarke will ever get that?"

"Ana," Sawyer warned, "We've only just started talking, don't plan our marriage now."

"I just want you happy," Ana informed him with a gentle tone and an honest look. She wanted nothing but for him to be happy with everyone in his life after so much heartache.

"I am happy," Sawyer enlightened her. "You'll never know how happy I am. I'm happy being a part of your family."

"Good," She sighed and placed her head to his chest for a moment.

"May I?" Christian interjected the moment.

"Of course not, Sir," Sawyer replied and released Ana politely, giving her a smile as he went.

It was as Sawyer stepped away and Christian stepped in as his wife's dancing partner, that he remembered what it felt like to have a perfect body against his. One that stood as though her body were one with his, someone who just became attune to his every move. The way their bodies moulded as one was as though two parts of a heart coming to be one – _divine perfection each and every time_.

"You look beautiful," Christian told her calmly, his hands roaming her body, his natural instinct was to take the lead as the music played.

"So you've told me, _erm_," She paused momentarily as if to count away in her head, "Oh, Fifty times."

Christian had to chuckle, "Fifty, huh?"

"Yup, Fifty, Baby," Ana retorted and leaned into kiss him. As her lips met her husband's, she was aware of those around her and kept the connection sensual and short, leaving him wanting more. "Perfect number, Mr. Grey," She murmured, her lips still close to his.

"Much like you in that dress," Christian snapped back, his eyes looking into her devilishly as though he were ready to take her there and then.

"Perfect surprise, Mrs. Grey," He responded in the same manner as she had used and he saw her bite her lip and he stifled a groan. "God, what you do to me, Mrs. Grey. It should be a crime."

"Arrest me," Ana whispered at him, "I know where we have handcuffs."

"I can't wait to take you back there," Christian drooled, motioning to the idea of the playroom. He had no idea how it would turn out, but he knew he had an inward monster in him that still lusted for that room, but he seemed to sated enough to ignore it – Maybe Ana was his cure.

Ana reached up to kiss him, "You'll love every moment of it."

Christian went to speak, but saw Gail approaching fast with Teddy and he had to break away to allow his wife to see her distraught look.

"I can't settle him," Gail apologised. She was a guest at the wedding, but she had offered to look after Teddy when everyone was enjoying themselves, but now he was getting too fussy for her liking and knew she had to ruin a moment. "I've tried everything, but he's just fussing at everything. Both your mothers have tried, but nothing."

"I think he might be over tired," Christian let out his suspicion, "Have you tried rocking him in the stroller?"

"He might just need to go home," Ana soothed, knowing that the room was too loud and hectic for a young baby to rest.

"Go," Kate motioned to Ana as she stopped dancing to stand by her friend, "Take my little man home. He probably wants his mommy."

"It's been a long day," Elliot jumped into the conversation with slick agreement. "For a baby of his age especially."

"We're just running out on your wedding, Elliot," Christian fretted at the idea of bailing.

"When I have a little boy or girl of my own I think I'll be bailing a lot," Elliot said with an excited expression, grabbing his new wife at the idea.

"Too much excitement," Ana commented as she took her son and comforted him. Looking to her husband she saw him staring with that same idolising grin, "Ready to go, Mr. Grey?" He looked to her and she gave him a wink, telling him they were going home for more than just Teddy's sake.

"Sure am, Mrs. Grey," Christian spoke up and then turned to his brother to give a long goodbye – after all he was running out on the newest Grey wedding!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"He's down for the count," Christian commented as he came into the living room, undoing his tie as he did. He looked up to find his wife sitting in one of the armchairs, glass of wine in hand, legs draped over the arm of the seat and the skirt of her dress pooling in her lap. "You know you're not allowed alcohol now you're cleared for breastfeeding."

"It's not for me," She told him, handing him the glass. "It's for my husband."

"Hmm, I don't want wine," He said pulling his wife up to stand before him, "I want my wife." He took the glass of wine from her and set it down before turning to her and went to take her dress off.

Ana's fingertips played with the buttons on his shirt and she undid one by one, her eyes searching his in anticipation for the moment. Who would have thought you'd have such an active sex life after a baby, Ana?! Her subconscious rejoiced as her inner goddess lay in wait for the beauty of what her husband would give her.

When she reached the bottom, Ana continued as though the buttons to his pants were one with his shirt and she undid everything that would hinder this. All the while her husband was allowing his hands to explore graciously. Once she pushed his pants down so they fell freely, he moved the material from her left shoulder so the dress fell lopsidedly and he rectified that by pushing the other side so the dress dropped completely. He took her arms and let the dress drop down completely and then took her hands to allow her to step away from it.

As she stepped out of the pool of midnight material, her foot became caught and she stumbled, her husband catching her but the pair of them still hit the ground and couldn't retain the laughter.

"Still clumsy I see, Ana," Christian mocked lovingly and watched her giggle. "Oh well," He tested his options in his mind and made his mind up easily, "Guess we'll just have to stay here." He made haste to greedily kiss her, smother her body for all of the times he had imaged doing so earlier.

"Taylor? Sawyer?" Ana gasped suddenly, pushing him up, stopping this moment from evolving.

"Gone for the evening. It's just you and I," Christian responded and smirked at his own self confidence of getting laid.

"And a sleeping baby," Ana quipped quickly as she looked to the static baby monitor sitting on the side.

"No killing the mood now, Mrs. Grey. He's sleeping," Christian said and dotted a kiss on her neck, making her force her head back, "It's just you and I until he wakes and I plan to fuck you hard."

"You always do," Ana retorted with a little voice as she surrendered her body to him.

"Harder then," He said as he worked on ridding her panties and his boxers. "I've been controlled all day, now I need to let go."

Ana ran her hand through his copper hair, forcing him to look at her how he used to her, "Let go."

Putting his hands either side of her body, making sure she flush against the cool flooring of the living room, her legs spread as he sat between them. His erection teasing her and he just ran his hands over her body, feeling the fullness of her breasts, the dents from the scars making him believe they were equals.

"I don't know what you've done to me, but I have no yearn to wait for completeness with you at times. I just want you," Christian breathed as he leaned down so his penis entered her. "I don't know what you did, but keep doing it. Please"

Ana's back arch as she accustomed to his size – _Shouldn't I be used to this now?!_ Her subconscious mused. _You don't want to be used to _this. _You want a hello every time_, her inner goddess endured as the perfection of this rolled over her body. "_Christian_," Ana managed as her husband didn't do this slowly, he didn't work her body, didn't give foreplay, he really did what he said. He let go and he let go fast.

Vanilla was working well for them, but she wanted more. Although, this was intimate and designed for them and their quick needs. Neither had endurance tonight after today. It appeared they both lived in the memory of their wedding day and the separation that had been thrust upon them.

It seemed their bodies just needed someone and with a baby the plan worked.

Christian pulled her body up, clinging her close to his barely covered body and pulled in and out of her, fastening, really releasing his pent up sexual desires from the day with his fierce thrust he gave. He said he was going to fuck her hard and he was waiting until she was on the brink to really give it to her hard – That was now.

However, even the earth shattering orgasm didn't drown out Teddy's cry.

_Welcome to the good life, Mr and Mrs Grey._


	66. Sleepless Nights

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** You're getting this before I have to go to work so mistakes are a massive yes, yes, yes! I apologise but I have no idea when I'd get this posted if I don't now =) So enjoy and I'll try and get a new chapter up sooner! (No promises! I have my graduation and a job interview next week!) So I will see you when I see you ;)

Thanks as always, you guys are amazing!

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Six_

* * *

"Another diaper change?" Ana asked as she used the doorframe to keep her body up her yawning still heavy, "That's the sixth one tonight."

Christian turned to his wife as he picked his son up, "I just had to check that wasn't what has him up and so unhappy."

"He didn't need them?" Ana asked curious at her husband's motives.

The tired dad just shook his head.

"Hungry maybe?" Ana asked as she stepped in, but Christian shook his head. "Let me see if he'll nurse." She put her hands out and Christian passed Teddy over so Ana could go and sit and try to feed her son. "He might just be needing that instead of a bottle."

Feeling Teddy latch on, Ana settled convinced that her son was now happy. She felt him pause more, but the fact he was drinking made her feel like he was having an off night. She sat watching her husband as he stood with his eyes trained on her anxiously. However he sparked to life the moment she made a move to show feeding time was over and he took his son ready to burp him.

"Happy now, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked as she reached up for some wipes to clean herself.

Christian gave her a steady smirk, "He's not asleep yet.

"Let's go downstairs," Ana commented as she pulled her son from his crib and held his crying body. "I need some tea and we need to get comfortable whilst we wait for him to sleep." Ana told him and he pushed her to the living room and got her comfortable. "Maybe going away isn't a good idea," Ana asked Christian as he came into the living room finding her still trying to console their son.

"We're going away," Christian announced and looked to Taylor as he was now awake and with them. "Sorry if us being up woke you. We didn't mean for anyone but us to be up."

"No problems, Sir," Taylor replied, hiding his tiredness. "Sleepless nights come with the package."

Christian smiled a little at that. "Whilst we're up, Taylor, I want to discuss the entire Jack Hyde situation," Christian decided as they all sat awake.

Taylor looked to Ana, "In here, Sir?"

"You're choice, but I will be trying to nurse him again and see if that will gets him to sleep," Ana commented tirelessly and went over to the armchair, pulling her top down whilst her husband covered her. After all he didn't know if anyone would see the lights on and appear and the last thing he wanted was Sawyer or Taylor seeing his wife's breasts.

Christian was about to move them to the study, but he remembered his promise. He did vow to keep her in the loop and this was doing so. "You can speak while Ana feeds Teddy. She deserves to know exactly the same as I do."

Hearing that, Ana looked down at her son as she smiled proudly. _Daddy really is learning! _

"We had a location on himself, Elizabeth and a reported sighting of Cam," He saw both Christian and Ana become alert at the thought. "We're unsure if it's him. I saw him that night and if he's not dead, he needs an award for convincingly playing so." Taylor took note of Christian's hardened expression, "At this current time they are off the grid, but we have feelers out everywhere. Welch is tracking any activity revolving the entire families. Thus far, they haven't been interested in this family at all since the incident."

"What does that mean? They don't just give up," Ana's voice came out tenser than she wanted to let on.

Taylor shook his head solemnly, "My guess is they're planning something big."

Taking a careful look to his wife, Christian saw each part of her face scrawled with the fear she was trying her hardest to compress, "I want extra monitoring and extra security. I don't want any of those fuckers so much as a five mile radius of this place or any place we so be at. We let them through once; I will not let it happen again."

"Don't worry," Taylor smirked, "With the new security enforcements put around the property and the meadow even wild animals will have an issue."

"You put it around the meadow as well?" Ana asked curiously, "Can you do that?"

"I'm Christian Grey. I do whatever the hell I want," Christian spoke with that same bigheaded tone he loved using when money played best devil's advocate.

"Of course," Ana laughed and suddenly looked down as Teddy pushed away from his mother mid feed and just began to cry softly before going up in octaves, the pitch getting unbearable. "Hey little blip," Ana soothed, running her hand on his back as he put him on her shoulder and covered herself with her top gain. "You're okay," She whispered as she tried to burp him but had no success.

"Give him here," Christian said and hoped the father touch would somehow work. However nearly an hour later, the sun was beginning to break into the night sky and Teddy was still yet to cry himself into exhaustion.

"Maybe this is the end of settled nights?" Ana yawned, trying to make light of the situation. They had long since moved to the master room having tried to get comfortable in every room of the house and failed.

"Don't even joke, Mrs. Grey," Christian smirked and passed Teddy over. "I'm going to go grab us a drink and see when breakfast can be ready for." He told her and she kissed him and watched as he went to get them a drink knowing it was a going to be a long day with the lack of sleep they had.

However, when he came back he found his wife and son sound asleep.

The threat of Jack and Cam gone for the moment.

Quiet restored into the Grey mansion.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana frantically ran for her phone three days later, trying to keep herself from going into overdrive. She needed her husband and she needed him now and now she hated herself for making the meeting he had seem too important. She scolded herself for her saying – _life carries on_. He had stayed off two days because Teddy was becoming fussy, but there was no reason for him to just put a halt on life.

For the first time in the whole of her maternity leave, Ana was dog tired and right now she wanted an ounce of sleep and about twenty ounces of her husband. The moment she had her phone she was ringing Christian

"Ana," Christian spoke calmly into the line, "What's a matter? You know I have an important meeting right now."

"I need you home," She managed to say without panicking outright. "Teddy's got a fever and I can't even settle him at all. I think something is really wrong, Christian. I am going out of mind here."

"I'm leaving now," Christian suddenly said with urgency. "I'll call my mother and I'll be right home."

"I've rang her, but I need you," Ana said as she slowly started to dissolve. "I'm scared, Christian. He's really ill."

"Don't panic, I'm leaving now," Christian replied back with a sense of calm. "I love you, Ana, but just keep calm and wait for me and my mother."

Hearing the line go dead, Ana picked her crying son up and cradled him, rushing downstairs to see Gail for help. Going into the kitchen she saw Gail and Sawyer talking and they both looked up they could see the distraught emotions slashed across Ana's expression.

"He's got a fever," Ana cried and looked down at Teddy, "I can't get it down. I tried a cool bath. I tried everything, but he's just too hot. I don't know what to do now." She knew she was rambling, but she was scared, overtired mother.

"We can go to the hospital," Sawyer said jumping into action. "I can have Taylor bring Mr. Grey to the hospital to meet us."

Ana shook her head, "I rang Grace. She's on her way. She said to save waiting at a hospital she would just get her kit and come over here an-and Christian's coming home now."

"Give me him," Gail said and took the baby. "Luke, get Ana seated before she collapses whilst I grab her a drink." She watched Ana reluctantly leave, "I'm going to be through in a moment, but you need looking after yourself, Ana. Three days straight with no sleep is not going to bode well."

"I'm not the only mother that had to cope with no sleep," Ana argued not willing to leave her son just yet.

"Other mothers catch some sleep during the night. I know you haven't," Gail scolded lovingly. "Now go with Luke."

Gail headed over to one of the drawers and pulled out a fresh tea towel. Looking down to the baby she could his skin flushed with the fever and she turned the cold tap on, immediately running the cloth under it when it was cold enough. Making quick work she tried to get as much of the water out as possible before laying it gently on the little boys head.

Feeling him relax immediately to the coolness she headed back and handed Teddy to Ana, "Keep that on him gently. It should help a little until Mrs. Grey can get here."

Ana held onto her son and tried to calm him the best she could, she sung to him, rocked him, all the while trying to keep herself calm. Help was on the way after all. Even when Grace turned up, Ana didn't let her son go. Grace could do her tests and check over with Teddy entrusted in his mother's arms.

"It's nothing back," Grace finally spoke, remaining crouched before Ana as she sat in the armchair. "He's got an ear infection. Apart from that he's fine medically," Grace commented perplexed, trying hard to rack her brain for any numerous problems that could solve this. "He's healthy."

"That's why he's crying so much?" Ana asked desperately, her tone going up an octave as she tried to solve the issue in her own way. "What do we need to do to get him better?"

"I'll run a prescription for oral antibiotics and eardrops, but I see no problem with this going quickly," Grace spoke taking charge, already knowing how to deal with this. "For now we need to get a hot water bottle against his ear which will work as a pain relief until we can get him some pain killers and antibiotics."

Ana laid her son down, seeing as Gail had excused herself to fix a hot bottle for Teddy's ear. "Grace, how could he have gotten this?" Ana worried, after all, he had hardly been out lately.

Offering a small smile, Grace knew she needed to calm Ana, "Typically a cold, but he has no other symptoms of that." Grace looked down at her sleeping grandson, "We might never know the real cause of it, but I've seen it before like this. Babies who aren't breastfed are more prone to ear infections and the like. He's been back breastfeeding for a week or so, so my guess is that the sudden change did this."

"I did this?" Ana gasped horrified that she may have had a helping hand in this.

"No, Ana, God, no you didn't," Grace quickly tried to retract her statement. "What I'm saying is that bodies react to change and with everything that's happened and Teddy going from natural milk to formula had a reaction."

"I still did this," Ana stated in a low cry. After all, Cam did get his hands on her because of her own sheer idiocy.

Grace ran a hand up Ana's arm soothingly, "You're tired, your emotions are running high and you need to understand that you aren't the only mother that's had to take your child off breastfeeding and gone back onto it. There is no way you are to blame."

"I just felt so helpless," Ana began to cry and Grace just took her daughter-in-law into her arms.

Christian came in to find his wife being consoled by his mother and he thought the worse. He honestly felt his heart begin to make a flying feat to the floor ready to shatter. The feeling was exacerbated into slow motion the moment Ana looked up, her expression drawn and exhausted, her eyes red from crying.

"He's fine," Grace spoke up sensing her son's thoughts. "He's sleeping in the living room at the moment."

"He's got an ear infection," Ana replied as she finally calmed by the epitome of her solace standing before her. "It caused his fever."

"So what's happening?" Christian asked as he went for the living room to find his son.

"I'm going to go and get a prescription and then I'll be back," Grace told them as she followed Ana after Christian. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thanks, Mom," Christian appreciated only tearing his eyes off of Teddy for two seconds before averting them back. "How did you get him to sleep?" Christian asked as he looked down at his son.

Ana came to stand by her husband, "We put a hot water bottle to his ear to ease the pain and drifted right off." Ana leaned down and fixed the blanket to sit neater on her son. It was a compulsive move to just make connection with Teddy.

"So he's going to be okay?" He asked taking his wife in his arms, feeling like he needed to be the support he wasn't when she had found their son getting sicker. He saw her nod and he relaxed visibly, his heart remaining intact. "I know you trust my mother, but you were so frantic, why didn't you just take him to the hospital?" Christian asked his wife curiously.

"She saved a little boy I know once," Ana gave him a smile and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "For that I trust her with my life."

Christian couldn't deny the truth that just left his wife's lips.

Grace was always going to be his saviour regardless his age.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"It's amoxicillin," Grace stated with an almost professional tone. She knew what she was talking about here! "I wouldn't just be giving him anything now would I?"

"Is it safe?" Christian continued to question. "I mean he's only a baby."

"Christian," Grace said as she stood straight, hands on her hips, "I wouldn't give my own grandson something that would cause harm."

"I do trust you, mother, but he's my baby," Christian spoke quietly, feeling like a child again. Reduced to protection mode, it was as though Teddy was the most fragile thing to be bestowed him. Between Ana, his heart, winning hers and having a son, everything seemed insignificant wit Teddy being ill. Exactly like the need did when Ana was hurt.

"He's Ana's too," She gave him a knowing smile and gave him a hug. "I've sent Ana upstairs to get a lay down with Teddy seeing as he seems completely settled so you go up there too. I'll be back tomorrow. Just keep an eye on his temperature and if he gets worse."

Christian nodded, eager to find his family. "Thank you for everything, mom," He said and kissed her check. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"None of you would," Grace teased, "You go up, I'll see myself out."

"Okay," Christian agreed and ran from the room, heading straight for his and Ana's room knowing his wife wasn't putting their son quite so easily just yet. "You're looking a little too pensive for my liking," Christian teased as he came into the master bedroom and found his wife and son on the bed. Although she looked comfortable, she looked deep in thought, almost troubled.

Ana looked to him and shrugged, "How am I going to cope going back to work?" Ana worried, wondering how she was going to be able to cope with the separation from keeping an eye on Teddy twenty-four seven.

"Then don't," Christian murmured to her. "You don't need to work, Ana. My wife never has to work again if she doesn't."

Turning to look at her husband, Ana narrowed her eyes, "I know you think my role as your wife is to sit on ass all day, look good and spend your money, but I need to work to feel like me, Christian. I need to feel like me along with all of that. Can you not understand that?"

"I can, Baby, but I just don't see a need for you to work," Christian answered her bad honestly. "I want you to have the very best of everything in this world."

"Then let me go back to work," She replied with an expectant look.

Christian sighed with relent, "If that's what you want then I will respect and support you. Going back to work will be entirely up to you, but we'll make sure you miss nothing like you make sure I don't," Christian told her, easing all of her woes. "I think getting away now is the perfect time though."

"How so?" Ana asked as she shifted a little to get comfortable, "We've got a baby, a pregnant woman and work looming."

"Exactly, you need time for you to relax wholly and just enjoy a little break with your family before the chaos steps up," He told her with a small smile.

Ana looked him up and down suspiciously, "You've already sorted this mini break haven't you?"

"Elliot and I might have looked a few things, yes," Christian teased and saw her go to question the location of their break, "It's driving distance, secluded, private and all ours."

"You bought it?" Ana exclaimed, her eyes going into a wide stare in shock.

"For you and Teddy yes," Christian explained simply. "This is going to be our getaway place. I thought that because we're all very family orientated then our type of christening of a new place could come later." He then gave her a seductive smirk, "Or behind closed doors."

"Behave yourself, Mr. Money Bags," Ana told with a grin. "Propositioning me when I have you son in my arms is not going to end well."

Christian let a laugh escape, "What he sleeps through doesn't count." He watched his wife giggle, and he enjoyed the sound of it all over again. "We're going to go away, have some enjoyment, with family and alone and then I'll be happy releasing you back to work," Christian murmured to her and gave her a kiss.

Stifling a yawn, Ana ran her finger around her son's tiny face, down the slope of his button nose and just stared in awe at what she had a hand in creating. This tiny form was still hers and Christian's and she couldn't seem to get to the point of realism. This was still all too surreal for her.

"I think it's time to get him to sleep in his own room and allow us to have time to rest," Christian gave her a wink, getting up he took his son and left the room. He didn't rush putting his son to sleep, even taking a moment to appreciate having him, but he didn't take forever to make it back to Ana. He took another look to his son before leaving the room and going to own, walking in he found Ana with her eyes closed. He said nothing but crept across the floor, kissing her the moment he was on the bed.

Ana woke up to the kisses, but for once she fought them off, "Stop," She murmured to him, "Not now, Christian."

"Baby, it's just a little fun," He told her and the moment her eyes looked to him she saw the exhaustion run through every burst of blue and white of her eyes.

"I'm so exhausted," Ana spoke with an apology lacing her voice, "Sorry. It just hit me and I just want to sleep." She felt utterly useless. Every time Christian wanted her, she wanted him but now she didn't have the energy and she wondered how he would take that. She could see it was the start of many turn downs.

"Well you sleep baby," Christian suddenly replied and pulled her to his body, his hand slipping down under her pyjama bottoms and panties, "Let me do all the work."

Ana went to stop him, but as soon as his fingers brushed over her clitoris she fell for ecstasy over slumber.

Oh hell, she could sleep when she was dead.


	67. The Tiredness Hits

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Aha! Another update! This makes me happy =) Enjoy... for yous on FB, you can see what my evil preview was about now ;)... Thank you for all of the reviews, and continual alerts and favourites!_

_Lets say this is for those that reviewed hopeful to see a little snappy reaction occur ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Seven_

* * *

"Christian just stop!" Ana finally burst at her husband. It had been nearly a week and although Teddy was better, the sleeplessness of the nights was taking its toll on the young mother. Her husband was still yet to get some action and he was getting needy. Ana was beginning to feel guilty for depriving him.

She had a moments respite as she went to the fridge and grabbed the vegetables so she could start the dinner that she was already behind on and she immediately felt her husband come up behind her, pinning her against the cabinets as he ran his hands over her body.

"You feel good right now, Mrs. Grey," He told her as he began to dot her skin with sensual kisses.

"Right," Ana commented as she chopped vegetables, ignoring her husband's kisses as he drove them into the nape of her neck.

Christian released his wife and walked around the counter so he was standing before her, watching her, his eyes trained heavily on her. "You've been awfully off today, Ana. When we got up, on the phone, even via emails and texts you were off. Now you're completely being monosyllable with me."

"I'm trying to cook, Christian," Ana said wiping her hands on the tea towel she had thrown over her shoulder. She got a wok out of the cupboard and put it on the stove ready to make her husband a stir fry and went back to chopping up the vegetables. "Teddy's due a feed any moment now, Gail has the day off so it's down to me to cook and clean today and you just keep badgering me for sex! I can't do everything, I am not superwoman and as much as you would like me to, I do not having a relentless libido like you seem to have!"

"I'm not always_ badgering_ you," He admonished and she looked at him. "You know what, leave dinner for me, I'm no longer hungry. I'm going to sort some work out and go to bed. I'm exhausted and have a long day ahead of me tomorrow I don't want an argument."

Ana gasped as she watched him leave, suddenly her minimal appetite had diminished, "Yeah you're fucking tired." She began muttering under breath as she threw the wok back into the cupboard and threw the vegetables away, "Course, Mr. Grey has the hardest fucking life of us all. God forbid anyone else be tired in this house."

She remained in a foul mood for everyone but her son. For him she was able to push the darkened mood away and smother him with love and smiles. Ana wasn't about to let the spat between her and her son's father affect him. She wondered if it was the tiredness cloaking the house that had them like this, but she was sure looking forward to getting away and having the _entire _family to help look after Teddy.

It seemed that by the time bedtime came around, Christian had forgotten her prior agitation and was completely ignorant of her own exhaustion and tried for a new round with her. Except this time she relented and allowed him to have his way. Allowed him to begin stripping her before pinning her to bed as he doused her with apologises and promises to make it up to her.

However, she must have proven she was completely lacklustre to his actions because Christian was trying harder and harder to get her to response full throttle. She was going to let him make love to her so to avoid an argument. Of course, like most of her plans, this was about to fail.

Christian paused mid kissing and looked at her, "Don't you want me?"

"I do want you," Ana told him and tried hard to convince herself more than Christian.

"Then get some fucking life into you!" Christian bellowed at his wife, not meaning to come across quite so harsh. Maybe the lack of sleep and over working was getting to him too.

Ana burst into tears, shoved him off of her so she could get off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Closing the door she just slowly began sinking to the floor. Gone was the good life. Now she was just the let down of a wife to her husband. _Why did he keep me around? Did he just want to see me fall like this? Was he waiting for this judgement day to dawn upon us?_ She ran her hands into her hair and clawed at the roots as she cried. She heaved and hiccupped upon the oncoming sobs wishing to go back to the happy days when her and her husband were all there for one another blissfully living the best life possible with their son.

Now tiredness was reigning the household and her and her husband were at loggerheads with one another. They were snarky with one another, ready to ignite into heated arguments, walking on eggshells.

_This is what he didn't want. When he made you leave in the beginning this was what he was trying to save you from. This isn't the life he wanted after all._ Ana knew her subconscious was mulling over ideas, but she couldn't stop and resist believing them.

She fell sideways so she could curl up into a ball and she closed her eyes to every ill thought. Why couldn't he just see what she was dealing with? Why couldn't he see that she was struggling to stay awake and that she was tired?

Falling asleep she forgot about her husband for a little piece of respite and just remained on the bathroom floor rather than heading back to bed.

Sitting in the bedroom, Christian had quickly realised he had not taken note of his wife's issues. He realised, only now, she looked ragged and tired, her eyes looking dark from lack of sleep, but he had pushed himself into a sense of idealism that they were coping until the point that it all collapsed and he came back down to earth with a heavy thump.

It was as he watched his wife flee him and their room, loud sobs carrying into the air that he realised that she wasn't coping and the only reason he was able to get a full night was because she took over and did the nightly runs to their crying son. She had been selfless and all she had been rewarded with was his asshole selfishness.

"Fuck!" He muttered and ran for the bathroom. He had to make this right – with actions and words – and make his wife forgive him. He had been an ass, taking control at work and coming home with tunnelled vision. He thought they had the good life when really he was only there to experience the good parts. Because he felt rested and didn't remember waking up much during the nights he immediately thought his wife was the same.

Oh, boy had he been wrong.

He found her curled up asleep by the basin cabinet, her face streaked with tears and he realised she was finally sleeping. He hadn't the heart to wake her at first, but he had to. He had to justify making her cry and he had to grovel the way out of this shitty situation he had created.

"Baby," He softly spoke, placing a hand to her cheek to rouse her from her weak slumber. He knew she couldn't have slept for long and it was her crying that had reduced her to that point. "C'mon, Ana wake up for me."

"No," She mumbled and hit his hand away. "I don't have the energy to be your play thing."

"I don't want a play thing. I want to apologise to my wife," He told her and saw her eyes slowly open. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I guess work is getting to me and being separated from the two you that by the time I come home I just look for fucking rainbows in everything, disregarding how looking after a baby is dragging you down in the long run."

Ana pushed herself up from the tile floor, not ready to launch into his arms with a forgiveness force. She looked to him and furrowed her brow. "I should be able to give you those fucking rainbows," Ana told him with a sad tone. "You'll leave me if I don't let you come home to everything being ready."

Christian felt like he had just been slapped around the face – and hard! "Leave you?" He let out a disbelieving laugh, "Is that what you think?"

"Isn't that the truth?" She asked fearfully at the idea of the answer. "You've been trying for days since Teddy got this ear infection to make love and every time I have an excuse. Today you've just been snappy and mean over it. I wasn't even able to cook for you because I've been cleaning and looking after our son. Most other mothers do it all."

"Most other mothers cave," He told her, "Or so I've heard."

"You have needs," She told him meekly, looking into his eyes. "I just don't have the energy to do much other than focus on our son getting better right now. You go to work and come home and look after him. I can't even look after him and be ready for you to get a release when you're done for the day." She felt her tears welling, her lips trembling and she covered her face quickly. Tiredness was wrecking her emotions one by one.

Christian leaned forward and tore her hands away from her face, holding her wrists as he spoke. "My marriage to you isn't based on the sex we have," Christian told her with a ferocious note in his voice. "I love every part of our life together. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love waking up with you in morning and I love that look you get when you're just staring at me. I love holding you when you're exhausted and I love listening to you sing to Teddy in the middle of the night. I love every single thing you do, Ana. There isn't a part of you I don't love. I even love your stubborn assed nature." He saw her smile a little, but didn't kill his triad there. "The sex is just a bonus for when we're _both_ feeling it. I would never force sex on you if you were tired and declined. Never." He watched her sniff back more tears, "I never want you to feel like you have to give me sex because if you're not enjoying it then I won't either."

He watched her remain quiet.

"So next time just say no and I will stop. If you had done that in there rather than try and reciprocate I would have given up and let you sleep," Christian told her and gazed into her eyes with sincerity. "I'm not the man you met, Ana. You changed me and I am more than willing to just take you in my arms and keep you there than make you feel obliged to giving me sex."

"I'm just tired," Ana fought back with her only excuse to her behaviour and before she could continue her husband began speaking again.

"I think we've both exceeded the limit of tired for different reasons," He told her honestly. "I took my overtiredness out on you and that was wrong." He watched her go to argue back and he stopped her. "For the next few days, we're switching roles," Christian said, his mind made up almost instantly.

"I couldn't be a CEO," Ana teased him with a slight giggle.

"Okay, let me reiterate," Christian told her and cleared his throat. "I will be doing the midnight runs, I will cook while Gail spends some time with Taylor and you will sleep before exhaustion kills you."

"That's a lot of pressure on you," Ana spoke from experience, worried of how he would cope if she wasn't.

"I have a wife that believes in me and I promise to make it up to her for ever making her feel like she was disappointing me when it was I that was doing that to her," Christian apologised and saw Ana begin to shake her head. "No, Ana. You've been letting me sleep nights and getting on with looking after our son whilst I work. To top that all, I've been expecting you to be ready for sex whenever and wherever and that isn't fair. I see that now so let me do this."

"Then we resume joint duties?" Ana asked him curtly.

"Maybe," He smirked at her and gave her a kiss, this time he waited for Ana to respond before he let the kiss spiral.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana stretched and found herself not ready to open her eyes quite yet. She had long since fallen asleep on the couch and every time she had woken up she could hear her husband in the background. She had no energy to stay awake, but now she knew she had to wake up.

She was a mother for Christ sake! She couldn't just sleep.

"Look, Teddy," Christian's voice drifted from across the room, "Mommy's awake." Since taking the day off, Christian had been on hand to save his wife from waking up to deal with their son. He had been on point to keep him quiet and entertained whist Ana slept on the couch from where she fell after Teddy's morning feed.

Ana brought the back of her hands up so she could rub her eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm, nearly six hours baby," Christian approximated off the top of his head.

"Shit, he missed a feed," Ana said jumping up urgently.

Christian gave her a look and shook his head, "You expressed before I told you to lay down. Remember?" He asked her and saw the realisation mar her face, taking over every inch of it. "So you didn't miss a feed because I was ready for it." He brought Teddy over to his mother and passed him over, "Now have a cuddle," He commanded softly. "How you feeling after that sleep?"

"I'm still just really tired," Ana yawned and took her son. "Have you been good for daddy?" She asked as her son gurgled happily. "You appear to have kept him entertained, Mr. Grey."

"I'm just trying to be a good father," Christian grinned at his wife as he thought he was doing a good enough job.

"World class I'd say," Ana commented and saw how that compliment ignited an enormous amount of happiness in her husband. "I couldn't dream of him having any other father but you." She watched her husband practically blush before disappearing from the room. Laying Teddy onto her lap, Ana grabbed his feet as he threw them up and blew onto the top of them making him giggle out.

Christian came back in after turning the dinner down, proud of himself for cooking Ana a worthy meal that was going accordingly. He stood watching his wife and son and smiled to himself. Today was such a contrast and he vowed to never let them get to the same point of last night. He was never going to let work worries cloud his homeward bound troubles.

"You okay, Grey?" She asked, looking up for a moment before looking at her son once more to entertain him with her silliness. "You've gotten quiet."

"I just can't believe how you love him," Christian commented as he stared to her and how she was with her son. Even months on she was still solely devoted to him and Teddy and he couldn't see that changing. "It's unconditional."

Ana knew what he was getting to without him having to say anything.

"I'm not your mother," Ana told him bluntly. She looked to him showing her bluntness wasn't of the malicious sort, "I don't plan to love anything or anyone as much as I love him or you, Christian. This love is undeniable in me. I can't love you anymore than I do and I pray and hope it will be enough because I'm giving my all."

Christian came to his wife's side, "I know full well you love me to moon and back, Ana. That is something that I cannot doubt. I just appreciate that you have enough love for me and for our son and I can never thank you enough for showing me that I am worthy of all of this."

"Just give me a break from time to time," Ana teased him and smiled as she leaned on him as Teddy played with his own feet secured on his mother's lap. "I'm so ready for this holiday now."

"Change of heart," Christian acknowledged as he reached over and watched Teddy take his father's hand quickly sucking onto it.

"It'll be our first family holiday, Mr. Grey," Ana announced and looked to Christian and gave a smile, the idea of getting away was too exciting.

"First Grey family holiday in years actually!" Elliot exclaimed excitedly as he burst into the room.

"Exactly that," Christian murmured and couldn't help but give out a burst of laughter at how excited his brother was over the imminent getaway.

Elliot went over to them and peered at his nephew, "Theodore Grey, get ready for a wild adventure!"

Ana looked to Kate, and both women had the same expression.

_God help them_!


	68. The Perfect Kick Start

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Another update guys! I hope you enjoy and still know how grateful I am for everything – the readers, the reviewers, the alerts and favourites =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Eight_

* * *

"Do you think this little baby will look as much like Elliot and I as Teddy does you and Christian?" Kate asked as they sat in the back of the Range Rover with Teddy strapped in between her and Ana in his car seat, her hand roaming over her stomach.

Smiling at her best friend, Ana nodded, "I can't wait to see the next little Grey. I bet they look like you," Ana looked to her best friend, "You're the better looking parent."

Christian let out a chuckle at that, and so did Kate, Elliot just sat up straight. "Hey, little lady!" Elliot called out and looked round to her as he sat in the front seat. "I heard that!"

Ana just stuck her tongue out at her brother-in-law, "Your baby's got to look like one of you. I'd rather choose Kate. As her sister I reign with superiority on this decision." She teased him tirelessly.

"That means jack!" Elliot exclaimed twisting around, "I wanted my little guy there to look nothing like his father, but the poor kid looks like he's going to end up looking like a spitting image of him."

"Watch it," Christian growled.

"I got my mini-Christian, so I'm happy," Ana told Elliot and looked to her son and imagined how he would grow up. Would he forever be a carbon copy of his father? Would he keep the colour hair he had? Would his eyes burst with an ocean of blue or take on the greyer hue of his father's as he grew? Would his cute button nose forever stay cute?

She didn't care who he looked like, she dreamt of him being a happy little boy, loved from all angles and adored beyond belief.

"Anastasia," Christian's voice suddenly broke her every thought and she realised they were no longer moving. "We're here," He said as she looked to him.

Getting out of the car, everyone immediately took in their new surroundings. They were shocked at the sheer size of this place. They were blown away with the beauty of the house and couldn't believe they were staring here, away from any signs of much civilisation. Everyone bar Christian, Elliot, Taylor and Sawyer had never seen this place until tonight. They had all made a trip to come and see the newest Grey investment and were impressed. Taylor especially. He had worried that because of it being deep in the forest on a lake front they would be an easy target, but the lake was closed, only having a few other mansions in the distance and there was only one road in and out. That meant easier control on security.

"Wow," Carrick commented, keeping his wife at his side. "I think our son's outdone himself. I thought Aspen was big enough, but clearly he doesn't know such a thing."

Grace laughed, "I say we enjoy and don't ask questions."

"Christian, this place is amazing!" Mia said as she excitedly jumped around. She looked to Ethan and smirked, "Maybe there's a pool, Babe. Spot of midnight _swimming_."

Ethan was about to goad the idea, really enjoy it.

"Eth, remember the in-laws are here," Kate pointed to Grace and Carrick and laughed. "And tomorrow we have Ana's parents. You've got to behave!"

"I don't plan on it," Ana whispered to her best friend and turned to go get Teddy, "And it's my parents that are staying with us."

"Steele!" Kate hit her arm in shock, "You little minx!"

"What?" Ana said as he went to get son out of the car, "I'm only human." As she got back out, she saw her husband staring at her, his eyes showing his amusement, "Have yourself a nice view there, Mr. Grey?"

"Extremely nice view," He grinned at her, he really did enjoy the view of his wife at all angles.

"Behave you two," Grace noticed the pair's sexual attraction growing once more. "Do we have allocated rooms?" Grace asked, ready to go and start relaxing to the max.

"Mine and Ana's room has Teddy's crib in it, so you know what ones off limits. The other rooms are there for your disposal," He watched them all ready to run in and threw the door key to his father. "Go make yourself at home!"

"I'll take my grandson," Carrick said and smiled taking his grandson into his arms, "And leave you two to it."

Christian watched his wife blush, but he had a sense of adoration for his parents when they knew just when to leave him and his wife. As everyone dispersed into the house, Ana remained unmoved. She was looking around for some sort of joke; something that would tell her this was a lie. However, the house remained and the excitement only manifested within them all.

The cabin sat swallowed by the tallest trees that Ana had ever seen. Her gaze traced the veins in the bark as the evergreen leaves reached the early evening sky and she as her husband laced an arm around her waist she dropped her gaze to stare at the house that was now jointly hers.

As she looked, Ana felt her mouth drop more and more. There before her was a mansion made of wood, lights aflame and looking proud to be in its setting. She could just see one chimney made up a mesh of different pebbled stones, matching the dark roof that contrasted with the pale pine wood.

"Do you like, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked his wife as she stood seemingly stunned into silence.

Ana looked to him, her eyes still wide with wonderment, "It's beautiful." She turned and looped her arms around his neck, "This is amazing, Christian. I don't know how you find these places and it scares me the amount of money you actually have, but I know you use it with everyone's best interests in mind."

"Mainly yours," He stated and smirked, "But I just thought that after the past few months we needed this. We needed a break from everything." He saw her nod a little in agreement, "That means any form of dark stress." Again she nodded, "So no talk of work, of Hyde, of Cam, of nothing that has ever made you sad."

"I think that can be done," Ana murmured at him, holding onto her doubt.

"The moment you walk into that house, Mrs Grey, I want to hear no more," Christian told her sternly. "I don't want to see you frown once. It's summer, it's our first family vacation and I expect to be able to send you back to Seattle tanned and without one bit of tension in your body."

"I have other ways you can do that," Ana stated and grinned, "I think I'll have to let your imagination do the work." She left him to go and explore the house, going up onto the porch ready to enter. "By the way," Ana stalled and turned to him just as she stood before the large front door, "When we get back, we are celebrating your birthday late."

"I said not to worry," Christian stated, he really didn't care much for his birthday as it was. "I had a family meal, that's all I needed. I had my first of many birthdays with my beautiful son and my wife looked after me. That's enough."

Ana shook her head, "Let's just say you get no say, Mr. Grey," Ana started to tell him cryptically. "You'll _submit_ your every will and enjoy every second of what I give to you."

He watched her go, but grabbed her, stopping her leaving without giving him an explanation. The way she was looking, casually dressed in skinny jeans and converse, a plain white vest and cardigan on, he had never seen a better siren in all his life. He pushed her against the open doorway, pinning her as his hands held onto her the curves of her butt.

"What are you up to, Mrs. Grey?" He asked her, trying to work out the innocence of her aura.

Ana bit her lip, just to add to the sexual tension. She looked up, a small seductive smirk on her lips, she ran her one hand up the side of his face, continuing to let them wrap around his hair, "I can't say."

Christian had to laugh at her resistance, "And why not?"

"I'd have to kill you," Ana joked and pushed him off of her. "Now behave, Mr. Grey, we have a whole week to have fun and not get caught." She took one last look, "After we've eaten, I have a surprise."

"Do I get a hint?" Christian asked as she started to walk away.

"Nope!" She yelled out over her shoulder and disappeared into the grand house.

Shaking his head, Christian knew he couldn't beat his wife's defiance sometimes and it was best to give up rather than fight. Making his way into the kitchen, Christian found Gail alone. He approached and looked up and gave him a smile. "Gail, this is a holiday for you as well," Christian stated as he watched Gail unpacking the groceries. He went over and helped her, "This is for you to enjoy too."

"I am still your housekeeper," Gail stated, not showing any sort of dismay at working whilst away.

Christian admired her drive to work. "I asked you to come so you could enjoy a break. I need you to take some time to relax as well. We're all chipping in."

"Christian," She started, ready to argue.

"It's a family holiday," He cut her argument off before it really begun. "Meaning we're all going to be cooking together and ordering in a hell of a lot. I'm pretty, as well; everyone can clean up after themselves."

"Thank you," Gail told him honestly and admittedly felt quite touched that she was here as a member of the family and not staff. "I didn't expect that."

Christian just smiled, but said nothing. "I'll help you put this away then we can go and find our respective partners," Christian stated and dove into one of the bags. "It was a long drive and it's gotten real late. I think we'll look at a late dinner. Something quick and easy once everyone's settled in."

"Sounds good," Gail agreed, "There's enough meat here to put the grill on. I could make up a simple salad, maybe some Mediterranean vegetables; put a few bottles of wine in the cooler.

"That sounds perfect," Christian mused and then nodded, "That sounds a good idea actually." He looked to her, "Do you mind if I go and run that passed everyone?"

"It's fine, Christian," Gail replied sweetly. She knew she was capable of putting a simple load of groceries away on her own and she could probably do it quicker on her own than with help. "Now go," She shooed him from the kitchen without another word.

Christian decided to go find his wife after he found his parents lapping up time alone with their grandchild. He had told them about dinner plans and now he wanted to find his wife, enjoy a few minutes with her before they set to with dinner. By which time, Taylor and Sawyer might be back after doing a preliminary check of the area.

Standing in the bedroom, Ana couldn't help but think but think her husband had surpassed himself with this place – as if she expected anything else! Here she was in the master bedroom, staring out at the illuminated pool from the oversized glass windows. She had already taken to the bed and found that when lying down she had a direct view of the lake that lay just beyond the yard. This place was picturesque and perfect in every single way.

She heard the door open and smirked to herself, hoping it didn't catch in the reflection on the glass. She wanted this to be a surprise. Remaining silent, she bit her lip – ready for whatever punishment- and turned to face him. The door had opened, and her sixth sense had told her, her husband was behind her.

Applauding her sixth sense, her eyes lay upon her husband and she allowed the silk robe to fall away from her body, revealing her newest, sexiest lingerie. She had bought it a while back, but wanted to save it for a special occasion. Right now, she was in a good place, her mind and body sated with her outward appearance and she wanted her husband to worship that.

"Well don't you work fast," He agreed and pushed the door shut, locking it easily from behind his back.

Releasing her bitten lip, Ana remained where she was, "I was unpacking and decided on something more, _erm_, comfortable." _And you decided to move the surprise forward, Ana!_

"Wise choice," He growled at her sexually and headed towards her. The moment he had her, he pulled her close to his body, holding her there. "You look," He looked down at her, enjoying the view of her full breasts squeezed into the bustier, "Exquisite."

"Well, husband of mine," Ana said pushing him towards the bed, making him fall onto it so she could straddle him. "I want to start this holiday in an extremely memorable way and I think I know just the plan."

Having let Christian take over for just a few nights with Teddy meant that Ana was back in charge of herself. The argument they had over her not wanting him was not forgotten but it brought them closer.

"Let's work up a bigger appetite," Ana almost purred at him as she began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the bare skin it expose.

Christian didn't know if this was his birthday surprise, but he was going to enjoy every magnificent moment of it. He let his woman worship him enough before he stole control and really showed her how to work up an appetite. Not only were they kick starting this holiday right, they were going to find out how sound proof this house was – Another first.


	69. What You Shouldn't See

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: ** _Some semblance of reasonably spaced updates for you guys! Hope you enjoy and thank you as always!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Sixty-Nine_

* * *

"Ana!" Christian ground out as he watched his wife, "Don't you dare!"

Not listening, Ana held the rope in her hands and looked to her husband. She didn't want to miss out on feeling her age and lose out on the pleasure of having some down time. She knew this could have the same effect as the Jet Ski incident on their honeymoon, but she wouldn't say she disliked her husband's love making after he got angry. After all she liked it harder. Christian would be spouting remarks like how she was using a tree branch to support all of her weight as she swung on a piece of rope. Careless Ana was feeling extremely adventurous today it seemed.

Taking it all into account she ignored her husband. Ana pulled herself and the rope back and then made a running leap with it so it flung her into the cool lake water. The moment she hit the water she sank far down before going back to the waters top. Coming back to the surface, Ana pushed her hair from her face and laughed at how much fun that was. "Can I do that again?" She asked, Ethan and Elliot laughing at her enthusiasm.

"No!" Christian shouted at her, "How could you be so careless, Ana?"

"Stop being such a spoil sport and do it, Mr. Grey," Ana cried out to him. "Why don't you try it? You might see then that it's completely _safe_."

"Yeah, listen to your girl, bro! It's fun!" Elliot exclaimed, taunting her brother with the rope. "Let your hair down, Chris! Loosen up! Your wife's setting a real good example for having a laugh."

Ana laughed, "Yes, Mr. Grey, I am! So listen to your beloved wife and join me!"

Christian decided to listen to her, he wanted this argument free and he would do anything to make that happen. He had to trust his wife and so he went over to the rocky edge, took a hold of the rope and followed his wife's previous example of a perfect drop into the water.

The exhilaration he felt when he came to the surface and was faced with his wife's vibrant smile was almost at the level he used to get when he had a submissive at his will. It was moments like these that showed Christian he could the same needed thrills that he loved, but without taking such a dominating, destructive way. Another thing his wife had made him see.

"_Fun_ wasn't it?" She asked him gloatingly, smirking at herself for being right for once. She watched as he swam at her and captured her in the confines of the gentle currents of the water.

"You're going to be the death of me, Mrs. Grey," Christian said, holding her as they tread the water to stay afloat.

"You married a young girl, Mr. Grey. She's going to be playful and defiant," Ana teased him and watched him almost glower at her with disapproval. "Twenty-nine's making you old. I don't like it," She pouted at him.

"Hey!" He said to her and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. "Ah I see I have to keep us both above the surface."

"Mmm, my hero!" Ana exclaimed just as Elliot dive bombed into the water beside them, splashing them both.

"Elliot!" Christian bellowed unhappily.

"Shh, Mr. Grey," Ana quietened her husband and just smiled him. "You're already wet, what's it matter?" Seeing his expression not relax, Ana gave up. "Come for a swim?" She asked as Ethan joined them in the water. Watching him shake his head, she pushed away, "Fine, Mr. Pouty."

He groaned with sexual frustration as he watched her dive into the water, her butt deliberately sticking in the air before he swam under the water and came back up for air further out in the water. She saw her husband wasn't going to move and so she swam back.

The moment she was there her husband pulled her close to him and began kissing her to the extent that he lost his tread in the water and they began to sink.

"Put her down!" Elliot groaned as he messed around in the water.

"At this rate you're going to wash up on shore!" Kate berated the pair as she sat stranded on the shore. She meant it unhappily, Elliot was joking.

"Ignore her," Elliot said as he looked to his wife, "She's feeling like a beached whale." With that said he swam away from them and went to the shore to be with Kate.

"I'm glad you never took me away like this when I was in my third trimester," Ana commented, thanking her husband for not making her miss out on the fun like Kate was right now.

Christian laughed, "You probably would have killed me."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You've burnt a little," Carla spoke as she came and sat next to her daughter. "What have I told you about lotion?"

"Mom!" Ana exclaimed and clambered out of her seat and into her mother's arms, "I thought you would never make it!"

"Better than never," Carla said releasing her daughter. "I'm going to go get changed and I'll be back out," Carla told Ana and kissed her cheek. "Your father will out in a moment too."

"No Bob?" Ana asked quizzically, wondering if he was a last minute arrival.

Carla smiled sadly, "He had to work, Baby. You just have your good ole mom and dad."

"I can cope," Ana responded with a smile. "You must be overheating, go up, I'm going to bring Teddy in for a feed in a bit so hurry up."

Carla disappeared into the house and Ana got curious when she didn't rush back. Going inside, Ana planned to get everyone that was up in the house back down to the lake front for some more fun, but she was oblivious to what was really going on in the house. Walking in, she immediately found herself frozen to the spot. "Oh my," Ana mumbled at the sight before her, she had no idea what to say right now. So she didn't, she stumbled back outside and took her seat, plan forgotten.

Now she needed a distraction seeing as her husband was caught up in a male's chat and everyone else was deep in conservations. She saw Mia and made a beeline for her.

Mia watched her brothers enviously. They had both had the big wedding, the married life that bound them and both of them now had the family starting up. She looked to her boyfriend as he stood with her brothers and sighed, she wanted it all with him now. She wanted the eternal happiness within her to last.

Ana went over to Mia and sat with her on the rocky ledge that had been bombing into the water from earlier. She moved in so her shoulders bumped into Mia's, "What's got you so quiet?" She leaned forward to look at Mia's face, "It's a scary thought."

"Least someone notices," Mia grumbled at her sister-in-law and shrugged despondently.

"What's up?" Ana pressed, she wasn't leaving until she had a response and a truthful one.

"I feel like the forgotten one," Mia mumbled unhappily. "Christian is so consumed with you and Teddy. Elliot with Kate and the baby," Mia confided and moaned at her own pathetic sound. "I don't mean to sound jealous."

"What about Ethan?" Ana asked casually, ignoring her sister-in-law's self pity. She knew the best thing to do was to talk it out – pathetic sound or not.

"His sister's pregnant," Mia shrugged, "He's just being a little distant with me. Has been for the last few weeks actually. "

Putting her arm around Mia, Ana pulled her tight, "That boy loves you. Even a blind idiot can see that. Believe me, he is just beyond distracted with the fact that his sister is now setting up a family and he's feeling a little inferior to it. I know I'm not talking from experience, being an only child, but believe me now, Mia, he just wants to make sure his sister is okay."

"I think that's your fault," Mia teased and looked to Ana with a smirk. "Pregnancies have us all on edge after what we saw with Teddy's birth. The fact we nearly lost you worries up so much."

"And look at me now," Ana sat up expressively throwing her arms around. "Still alive and winding my husband up beautifully."

Mia had to laugh at that comment, "I don't think you get enough praise for what you did with Christian. I mean, I love my brother and everything but he was an ass." Mia stopped for a moment, "Until he met you."

"He just needed a hard headed, stubborn ass woman to pull him into line and tell him how it was," Ana smiled and let out a contented sigh, "And someone to love him right."

"Well whatever you did," Mia looked over at her brother as he sat bouncing Teddy on his lap, "Keep doing it."

"I plan too," Ana verified and both women sat happily letting life pass them by.

"Can I nick my girlfriend?" Ethan asked, breaking up the moment between the two women. "I want a moment."

"Course," Ana said and gave him a stern look, "But mess with her Ethan and you've got me to worry about."

"I can handle you," Ethan joked back and laughed as Ana grin at his self-assuredness. "Mia," He said putting his hand out to her, "I want to go for a walk with you. Just the two of us."

Mia looked to Ana who just nodded and pushed her to go. Ana watched the couple leave and then Ana's eyes bulge as she noted a lump in his pocket. She pondered on the possibilities but her eyes just went wider. Seeing Ethan disappear with Mia, his hand continually going into pocket, Ana went for her husband quickly. She said nothing just grabbed his hand and expected him to follow her. She was too excited for words to even begin to explain.

"Ana!" Christian said trying to resist his wife's pulling but when with it because he sensed the seriousness of this, "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," Ana suddenly stopped her husband, narrowing her eyes on him. "And whatever you do, don't say a word. If you fuck this up I will go fifty shades of psycho wife on your fifty shades."

"Whoa, this is serious then, huh?" He tried to joke but he saw the seriousness. "What is it?"

"It's your sister getting serious with our own male Kavanagh," Ana quipped and followed Ethan's steps through the woods. When she heard Mia's voice she stalled, motioning Christian to be quiet.

"Eth, what is this about?" Mia asked exasperated. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Not quite," He said as he pulled her forward a little more and made her look out. "We're at the best spot in this entire place. "

"Why?" Mia asked simply, not sure she wanted to take this further.

He lead her a little further out until they were looking over the lake, the view to die for and he turned to Mia and spoke without hesitation. "I love you, Mia and I've been thinking about every so much lately," Ethan took her hands, "I spent so long searching the world for myself and all it took was Ana forcing us together that day for me to find it."

Mia giggled at the simple memory and looked to the man she was in love with. She had many suitors before, tonnes of boyfriends, but something about Ethan made her look to the future and left her feeling complete. She could only imagine that this was the feeling her brothers got.

Taking the leap, Ethan went serious with this. It was now or never after all.

"I want to marry you, Mia Grey," Ethan said and dropped onto his left knee, extending his hands out to reveal a small box. He gave her a coy smile, almost embarrassed by what he was about to say, "I know it's not as expensive as what you're used to, but I have spent ages finding a ring that made me think of you. I know I am no filthy rich and some hot shot at my job, but I promise to give you the world, Mia. The only way I can do that is by being your husband."

"Ethan," Mia cried, her face beginning to hurt from the smiling she was doing. "Oh God, yes! I want to marry you!" She said and wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck dropping to his level. "I love you so much."

Watching Ethan slide the ring onto her finger, Ana sighed and then looked to the calmness her husband was portraying. "Well, Mr. Grey," Ana started to speak with an impressed tone, "I imagined you to storm in like some over protective big brother and tell her she can't marry him."

Shrugged, Christian leaned in to her, "Seems there romance in the air," Christian remarked and turned his wife to face him, pushing her into the nearest tree that was around.

"What is it with you and pinning me against different types of wood?" She looked down and smirked, "Oh that would make it the third in less than two days."

Christian chuckled; he wasn't going to give her what she wanted. "Don't think you're getting away without a form of punishment for your little stunt earlier," Christian told his wife, his tone a little more gritted than he wanted it to be, but he saw the right message register with Ana.

Oh snap! He was still pissed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana felt her husband's hand come down onto her butt and she felt herself flinch and tense as he pulled away, dropping his hand down the final time and rubbing the spot tenderly. Even with him doing this she felt void.

Having kept an eye on her all day, Christina realised that his wife wasn't getting as aroused as she usually did and if he had to admit he could see the tense muscle upon her brow as she worried over something. At first he wondered if she was tired, but that wasn't it and now he wondered what it was that was on her mind.

Picking her up, he took her to bed and although she looked confused he still laid her down and then lay next to her. "I know something's been bothering you since earlier," Christian noted, finally getting to asking her about it. "What happened?" He saw her try and make up a lie, "The truth, Ana."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes and speak to me," He told sternly and just wanted to know what was going on.

Deliberately, she rolled her eyes, "I think my mom's cheating on Bob."

"What?" Christian asked with a mirthful tone. "With who?"

"Ray," She stated sharply and without hesitation she sat up a little. "My mom and dad are having an affair," She looked to her husband, her brow furrowed, "With each other."

"Have you ever thought that her and Bob aren't together? I mean, we've hardly heard from him and your mom declined his invitation," Christian pondered on the evidence they had. "Is she wearing a ring?"

Ana thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I don't look for those sorts of things. I don't look at my hand every day to see if those rings are there and I don't expect others to, to know that I'm married. I know through and through."

"I expect men to look," Christian warned with an easy tone.

"The size of the rock shows that," Ana laughed at her husband. "But what I'm saying is that I don't look for that every time I see my mom. I mean if her marriage broke down I would at least expect her to tell me." She looked deep into his eyes, as if to search his soul for an answer, "I mean I am worth that much aren't I?"

"You are," He stated clearly, "And maybe you'll get one. Maybe not in a moment or tomorrow, but I'm sure you'll get one and soon. She's a fully grown woman and your husband is a fully grown man. They know what they're doing."

"I hope so," She said and directed her eyes to stare at the ceiling, regardless of her husband's continual stare and trailing fingers.

Looking down at her as he lay propped on his elbow, Christian couldn't help but smile at the beauty of her pensive state, "You're beautiful you know that?" He asked as his fingertips danced over her scar from Hyde's stabbing.

"So I'm told," Ana remarked and tilted her head to look up at him properly. "What you going to do when you have to release me back into the wild when I go to work?" Ana asked teasingly, her mouth mockingly falling open with shock.

"No work talk," He diminished her line of conversation. "I better shut you up before you get out of control."

"I think you should, Mr. Grey," Ana teased him and felt his assault on her mouth as he did as he said he would.

Ana willingly shut up at her husband's demand.


	70. A New First

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Still no major drama going on... just you wait ;) Hope you continue enjoying and thank you for every single review =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy_

* * *

"C'mon _Ana Banana_," Ethan teased as he came towards Ana, "Just give me the ball and no one gets hurts."

"And lose to you?" She scoffed with a light laugh, "I don't think so Ethan!" She spoke to her competitor and laughed as he lunged at her and she dived out of the way. She ran towards Mia and didn't see her husband coming for her. Christian tackled her to the ground and she let out a loud laugh, "One of your favourite positions, Mr Grey?" She asked him and saw him laugh at her, "Tackling your poor wife to the ground."

"You're in the perfect position," Christian remarked as they lay on the ground, her body completely pinned to the ground. "Now give me the ball, my _poor_ wife."

"For a kiss I will," She challenged him with a greedy bargain. "Give me a kiss and I'll give you one of yours ball back."

Christian smirked and kissed his wife but had to break away as her arms moved and she threw the ball to his sister. "Ana!"

"Hmm, Mr. Grey, it would appear I don't play fair," Ana said trying to wriggle free and she looked at Christian. "Gonna let me up?" She watched him stare at her, a small commencing line of a smirk on his face. "Mr. Grey," Ana started with a small giggle, "You're ruining the game."

"Time to make a new one," He commented and she laughed, "Or change the rules."

"You might be rich, Mr. Grey, but rules do not bend for you," Ana said and attempted to push him off. "I need to work out more. You're too strong."

"I know a perfect workout," Christian taunted her seductively, "It's custom made just for _you_."

"C'mon!" Elliot whined stomping over to them, "You're letting us play one man down here! You two will combust with all the fiery, lovey dovey shit you go through."

"Fine," Christian groaned unhappily and started to get up off of the sand and his wife.

Finally getting free, Ana and Christian joined back in with the game and soon the competitive streak made a new reappearance. It appeared that Mia and Ana were able to hold up their side of the game and were actually beating the two Grey brothers. Running away from Christian, Ana tried to dodge out of the way, but Christian grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. The ball falling to the ground as he did so.

Christian kissed into Ana's neck, making her giggle as he managed to connect with each and every one of her ticklish spots. He didn't let her go, if anything he held her closer as they messed around.

"Put my little girl down!" Ray scoffed sarcastically. "You've got an entire house to do that in; you don't have to ruin my view." He laughed and questioned Carla as she hit his chest with her hand, giggling at his reaction but scolding him for ruining the moment.

Untangling from her husband's strong arms she looked around for her best friend, "Where's Kavanagh gone?"

Grace pointed to the pool, "She was getting agitated that she couldn't join in so decided to distance herself from the fun and games."

Ana's face contorted with worry, "I'm going to go spend some time with her." She looked to her husband, "Play fair whilst I'm away you."

"Me?" Christian asked placing a hand to his chest, "As if I would do anything of the sort."

Ana laughed and started to walk away but then remembered she had another issue to sort. "Oh and Ethan?" Ana called out to Kate's brother. She watched him turn around and face her questioning her with a quick expression, "It's Ana Grey now, not Ana Banana," He teased him and then gave her husband another kiss and went up to the pool. Going up to the pool, Ana found her best friend alone and relaxing outside. "In the pool now," Ana commanded her, undoing the zip to her denim shorts as she walked so she could step out of them. "It will make you feel more comfortable and everyone's in the middle of some game our husband's invented when they were little. It's just you and me, Kavanagh."

"I don't know," Kate doubted and readied to decline her best friend's attempts.

"Am I not the one here that was pregnant just over two months ago?" Ana fought back with the truths, her hands going to her hips to add to her stern persona she was currently taking on.

Kate rolled her eyes, "You do realise it feels more like two years ago that Teddy was born."

Ana laughed and nodded, "I agree, now get into the water." Ana wasn't taken no and as she threw her shorts on the sun lounger next to Kate's she pulled her top off and then watched friend just stare. "I don't see much undressing. All you need to do is get rid of the dress and into water and you'll be covered again."

"Does it scare you?" Kate asked suddenly, there was nothing else to the question.

Ana looked to her friend, her expression clenched and questioning, "Does what scare me?"

"All the scars," Kate asked and she saw a hint of sadness to Ana's facial expression.

"They used to," Ana started to admit, "But a wise man told me once that scars build character." She looked over her shoulder at all of the men playing on the sandy bank to the lake and smiled, "I love his scars, so he loves mine."

"He really is a good man isn't he?" Kate asked, finally seeing that Christian only ever held Ana's first and best interests at heart.

Ana blushed, "He really is, Kate."

"I did blame him for you getting hurt. I mean you never so much as let a cold win back when we were at college and now you've been in and out of hospital so many times it really worries me just how fat your medical records are going to get," Kate spoke, her tone loosening as she watched Ana smile at her for her assumptions. "Now I know he just loves you," Kate mused with a smile. She couldn't stop seeing how in love the first Grey couple were and everyday it just increased.

"Most of the time it's my doing anyway," Ana joked and jumped into the water as she watched the Grey brothers and Ethan coming back up to the pool with Mia, Teddy in her arms. Coming up Ana gave Kate a pointed look, "Now get in!"

"You're nearly naked, Mrs. Grey," Christian commented as Ana took Teddy from her sister-in-law.

"_Nearly_ naked," Ana countered, using his own words at him. After all, she had a bikini on; it wasn't her birthday suit! "Going to get in the pool with us?" Ana asked and saw her husband hesitate. She got out of the pool and approached him, immediately she knew his worry. He had spent most of this holiday with a top on unless in their room, now this would require him to get in without one or he would be raising questions. "They're just scars, Christian. I don't care about mine because _someone_ told me they're signs of survival." She looked to her son, "I think it's time for Teddy to get his first taste of being a water baby."

"His first," Christian gasped almost inaudibly.

"And ours," Ana told her husband delicately, "Our first swimming session with our son."

Christian looked to his wife and then his son and believed in his own words, he stripped off his top so he was left in his swimming trunks and then he took Teddy when Ana handed him over. Using one hand to hold his son, he grabbed his wife's hand and took her to the steps so he could take them into the water all together.

As he watched his son splash in the water, he could almost feel Ana smiling at this moment, all of them enjoying this. Even knowing that Kate was watching emotionally, his siblings doing the same, Christian couldn't care about anything other than his family. For once he realised that he didn't care about his scars. They didn't make him, him. Once before they defined him but now it was his wife and child that did all the defining they needed.

"We're going to give you kids a massive fiesta meal," Carla broke into the moments that were taking over in the pool. "You need to go get ready, spend some time _alone_ and come down to see what us parents have planned."

"I guess that's our cue, Mrs. Grey," Christian teased as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "What do we have on the menu tonight?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Son," Carrick responded and then approached the edge of the pool. "Now we'll look after our grandson, you guys go and get cleaned up."

Apparently the men didn't need telling twice to get their women from the water, wrapped up and heading their separate ways across the newest Grey mansion. Ana didn't even make it to her room before being almost devoured by her husband. He'd even taken her against the bedroom door the moment they had it shut.

Now she was circling the bedroom, her entire body screaming for Christian and she needed a release. He was still in the shower after leaving him to shower alone because she needed to dry her hair. However, with her hair still drying naturally, a towel still around her she went back for more.

Walking in she dropped the towel just as he turned the shower off and her footsteps hastened.

With the shower off, Ana made stop him getting out with alacrity. With the steam still shrouding him, she pinned him to the wall, quickly finding her husband taking command and forcing her against the corner.

Was he ever going to let her take the full command of their little sex sessions?!

There were no words conveyed between the pair. The growing sexual frustration between the pair of them all day had finally collided and was almost apocalyptic in the shower space.

Christian lifted her up a little, well aware of his feet slipping a little on the wet floor, but didn't hang around to thrust into his wife. He watched her head tilt back with the force of his erection penetrating her and he even felt her nails dig in a little to his shoulder.

"Open your eyes," He told her as he leaned in and kissed along her jaw line, readying to pull out from her so he could thrust his hips and drag her to the edge. Right now he was just suspending ecstasy for the moment and torture his wife with the impending pleasure.

Ana opened her eyes and looked to him, deliberately letting his eyes capture hers and keep her controlled for a moment as she tried to resist the urge to scream out with the oncoming pleasure. She didn't want this to end but, with a household full of family they couldn't be gone for too long. Especially with dinner near enough ready.

"No resisting, Baby," He murmured softly at her. "No fighting in anyway," He coerced her with enough new hard thrust, each still sending her into the tilling of the shower cubicle. "You're so close, I can feel it, Baby," He whispered at her and he knew she was closing in on the descending spiral as her hands moved to his claws on his skin, her breathing heightening.

"Christian," Ana gasped and was about to profess her love for him but his final, harder, magic inducing push into her pushed her over that edge. Her hands dug into him even more as she found herself locked in heaven, only falling from grace when the orgasm erupted and she felt her husband's release within her.

"I think we need to go and regroup," Christian murmured at her, kissing her continually.

Maybe not quite yet.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I know you said not to talk about it, but I am so happy that we've survived four days without drama," Ana whispered her husband and lay her head onto his chest. They were all sat outside around a massive fire, all talking and enjoying the company. Even Gail, Taylor and Sawyer had joined them.

"Ana," Luke interrupted, "No work talk."

Christian laughed, "It's good to know, Mrs. Grey, but I'm with Luke on this one. No work talk."

"Okay, okay! No work talk!" She giggled at the two of them. Both of her gargoyles sitting either side of her, both playing the same game with getting her to not discuss anything work or stress related.

"Good," Christian murmured and kissed into her hair, going back to the conversation Kate and Elliot were having.

Looking over the flames that they were all sat around, Ana was convinced she saw her father kiss her mother just before she got up to leave the group to go into the house. Ana took no second thought and got up and bolted up into the house, calling after her mother.

Carla didn't stop; she just went through the grand back doors and opened the fridge knowing her daughter would catch up fast enough. She grabbed the alcoholic punch that Gail had helped them make a large batch off and put it on the worktop and looked at Ana.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Ana asked quickly, quizzing her mother and watching her expression for any hint of change.

"I," Carla gave Ana a weird look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you and dad," Ana started to say. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Carla replied a little too hastily.

"I saw you kissing," Ana told her and folded her arms over her chest. "Is that why Bob didn't come? Did you two break up? I mean, I just want to know what I saw wasn't a one off thing. I mean you two were really getting it on," Ana tried to put a slight hint of tease into voice. After all, why would she be upset that her parents were giving it a second try?

"Ana, do not stick your nose in where it's not needed," Carla told her daughter, snapping at her promptly for her constant questioning. She didn't even apologise, she didn't even look to Ana. Carla just left the kitchen and went back to the group.

Ana just looked at the retreating figure of her mother completely gobsmacked. God, she had really hit a sore spot with that conversation, but she never expected her mother to quite snap in that way. Going back to the group, Ana didn't say anything, she didn't even dare look at her mother.

"You okay?" Christian asked his wife as he took her place next to him. He watched her nod and tuck some hair behind her ear and remain quiet. "You sure?"

"Yup," Ana replied and noticed her father watching her with severe look. There was a gap between her mother and father now and her heart faltered its beating that she had just killed a good thing before it started.

Christian didn't press any further, especially not in front of everyone. However, he worried when she told him she was going to head up and put Teddy, who had been asleep in her arms for an hour, to bed and lay down. He understood and knew he could question the truth out of her before consoling her.

"I'm going to go up," Ana said as she stood up abruptly.

"What's up, Annie?" Ray asked as Ana excused herself and began to stand with Teddy in her arms.

"I've just got a headache," Ana told them, her tone well off for their liking. "I'm going to put Teddy down and then go for an early night."

"Ana," Christian grabbed her hand to stop her, he didn't know if she was lying about the headache or not, and he worried if he had missed her being in pain with it.

"I'm fine, Christian," She admonished his worry, "I just want to lie down."

Going up to the house, she didn't understand her mother's hostile behaviour and the thought of her own mom not being able to speak to her actually hurt her harder than she wanted to admit. Especially seeing as they were away. Just seeing the gap between her parents showed her that she, their daughter, had driven a wedge between them.

Ana had killed romance and that killed her a little.

Carla looked up into the large window that gave insight to the grand master room and could see her daughter. Even though she was tending to Teddy, Carla could tell right away that her daughter was crying. At seeing that she took off to the house and didn't look back. She had to make this right.

Going up to the bedroom, she knocked and let herself into the room and found Ana with her back to the entire room as she looked at her sleeping son.

"I've got a headache," Ana told whoever it was that had just walked in. "I just want to go to bed." She turned to see her mother and felt her throat close on her. She didn't say anything, just rubbed her son's back, hoping he would sleep soon.

"I just came to apologise," Carla remarked as she sat on the grand bed and could see her daughter's eyes glazed with tears. "It's new for Ray and myself. It wasn't planned. We just," Carla couldn't explain and just resulted in shrugging.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Ana asked, her tone dropping in octaves to just strive for understanding. "I'm your daughter."

"This is between myself and your father, Ana," Carla batted back simply. "It doesn't concern you."

"I don't see why I can't know!" Ana shouted and regretted as her son began to cry, "Why would me knowing change anything."

Carla pinched the bridge of her nose, "Because I don't know if this is long lasting and if it isn't then your hopes are going to be squashed." Carla saw that wasn't reason enough, "How about we discuss this when you're ready to listen properly? Right now I can see you think this is just me and your father running around and keeping secrets. There is more to it."

"Fine," Ana rebuked coldly, but didn't say no more. It was obviously she would have to wait until her mother was ready. However much she hated secret keeping – hell, Mia hadn't said anything about her new engagement – Ana had to worship her mother's decision and let this happen in its own time.

Going to the crib, Ana just picked her son up and rocked him to sleep, her mother slinking off out of the room. Once she was able to calm him, she settled him back and then went to bed herself. Not quite wanting to go back to the party for tonight. Ana closed her eyes and wondered when this would wash over with her mother and father. She just prayed it would be tomorrow because she didn't have it in her to fight with her mom like this. She had barely drifted when her husband's natural cologne mixed with the shower wash filtered her senses and brought her back to the land of the living.

"Mm," She nuzzled into him, "You finally came to bed."

"I did," He responded lightly. "Is all forgiven?" Christian murmured at her.

"Not quite," Ana said turning over and kissing her husband's chest before snuggling down and enjoying an early night with Christian.

Hopefully tomorrow would give her a new insight to her mother and father's newest relationship status.

All would be forgiven and forgotten.


	71. Holiday Feeling

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_More of a filler chapter than anything exciting ;) I got a new job, and even though the hours are so versatile and easy I might have to lessen chapter updates I'm afraid... I need to make money ;) _

_Thank you for all of the reviews, enjoy, and know I am always grateful to hear you responses =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-One_

* * *

It took Ana's parents until the last day of the holiday to finally break and sit her down. There had been, at first, that awkward silence between the family members. The clearing of throats, chewing of lips, wondering gazes until Ana just broke.

"I hate this!" She groaned at them, "We don't behave like this. I just want to know what's going on between you two. I need to know what I saw was what I saw."

Ana had grown up with rarely any secrets held between her parents and herself and now she was older, married and a mother it was as though she was a totally different girl. She felt like she wasn't their daughter but a bystander. If she found out they had fallen back in love she would most probably throw a party. She couldn't deny that ever since she was little and Ray had proven his love for her, she had always wondered if her parents still held a flame for each other.

The true romantic within her wanted to believe that they were going to give their love a second chance.

"We have been," Carla looked to Ray, "_Exploring_ a new area to our relationship again."

Now the truth was there on the table, those cards on show, she pressed on. "What happened with Bob?" Ana asked the simple question and saw her mother look to her hands. "What did he do?"

Taking a deep breath, Carla felt Ray take her hand and it made her look up. As though he was transmitting strength to her via his hold, "He was seeing another woman." Carla didn't even feel her eyes water as she admitted that crux of it all.

Ray saw his daughter's temper implode almost immediately and knew he had to calm her down, "Your mother rang me and asked if she could come and stay. I thought it was a shock, but she needed distance and she got that."

"Understand that since you're kidnapping, your father and I have been getting closer. I trusted him to not ask me questions and warrant me thinking space," Carla told Ana with a sincere nature to her voice. "We thought we broke up because we were incompatible but really we were rash and both regret it."

"What about Bob?" Ana asked her mother. "What's happening with him?"

"He chose her," Carla confided and laughed a little at the irony. "He wanted someone younger. Someone to give him a child of his own because apparently my perfect daughter wasn't enough."

"More fool him," Ana responded and saw how happy her mom was, even in the face of lies and deceit. "I thought you were angry with me," Ana admitted and looked away. "I didn't want to butt into anything. I just got excited by the idea."

"I understand that now," Carla retorted genuinely. "Just understand that why this is all in the air and we are finding ourselves we aren't going to be too open. This is fresh for us both."

"All in the air?" Ana played ignorant, wanting to know _everything_.

"Annie, you're mother is getting a divorce and we're trying again," Ray jumped in now, "Until the divorce is finalised we are playing it cool and allowing everything to run smoothly."

Carla smiled at her daughter, "I'm also moving closer."

"Closer?" Ana asked with an ambiguous manner, her head twisting to the side as if to query her mother further, "How close is closer?"

"Erm," Carla just smiled as she finished this off, "Just outside of Seattle."

"You're kidding right?!" Ana gasped, trying to keep a restrain on her excitement.

Carla couldn't resist the smile as her daughter acted as though this was the excitement before Christmas. "Ray and I really want to make a go of this and the only way we really can is if we're closer together. Bob made his bed; he can stick with her and leave me out of it."

"You know you could have rang me about Ray. I would've exploded, but I would have been your support," Ana saw her father smiling and she sat back, "I guess you were everything she needed." Ana knew she would have been there for her mother, giving her the emotional support she needed, but she realised her mother wasn't particularly upset.

"Now," Carla said, slapping her hands onto her thighs, "We need to finish packing, you need to go help pack Teddy's stuff away and we need to get back onto the road."

Ana jumped up and hugged her mother, more than a little excited by what was transcending between her parents. She allowed them privacy and did what she needed before going to hunt down her husband.

Running from the house, Ana went to find her husband excitedly and the moment she found him she ran to him and kissed him. Immediately being pinned down by her husband's body against the curve of the car, "All is right again."

"I guess you've kissed and made up then?" Christian quizzed knowingly.

"Yup, and now I'm just going to kiss you," Ana responded and followed through on her deed and kissed him lavishly. She was grateful he had kept her from getting depressed over her mother's secretive side and he was grateful for him being right – again.

Christian took the moment a little too far. His wife – as per usual – had taken him to one of the happiest places he knew with her lips and he allowed his hands to roam over her body.

"Oh c'mon bro!" Elliot exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air as he left the house. "I leave you two for two minutes and already you got her pinned and your hand up her skirt!"

Christian couldn't resist the laughter that built in his chest as he looked at his brother, Cheshire grin smile on his lips. He looked like a naughty boy just got caught out and if Ana looked closely she could only guess that Christian's older brother was quite honestly proud!

"What's so funny, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked still horrified that she had been caught getting randy with her husband.

Christian watched her delicate blush begin to recede once more, "I love how for every shade of mine, I swear you have about fifty shades of pink."

"Pink?" Ana asked, her eyebrows shooting up as if to prove the comment was lost on her.

"You blush in so many ways, Anastasia," Christian told her, the tenor to his voice dripping with that seductive note.

Ana giggled, "I also cum in many ways," She murmured at him before slipping out from between his aching body and the car. She knew that had left him wanting more and here she was walking away. She was trying to build the tension so that their welcome home was exceedingly warm.

For now she loved winding him up sexually. It was like mini payback for the amount of times he got her off with a simple touch.

"I will so make you pay one day, Mrs. Grey!" Christian called out as she went towards the house, even with their family and security in and out and he could tell she was walking away with a smirk on her. "By the way, you don't."

"Excuse me?" She asked, spinning back on her spot. She always felt like she gave her body to her husband too easily.

Before she could shut him up, he divulged, "You don't cum quite so easily. You've gotten stubborn."

"Christian!" She gasped unbelievably aghast at his comment and just watched him smirk like nothing was wrong. She looked to Elliot and now Luke who was outside and she looked at her husband horrified, "You don't just say that out loud!"

"It's the truth," He called to her, acting like a child.

Ana groaned and went into the house. Grabbing stuff she turned to see her body guard and she shot him a warning look. "What?"

"You sexual vixen you," Luke praised her, his grin mirroring Christian's. "I knew you were stubborn, Grey, but jeez, you keep him sexually suspended."

"Bite me," She told him and barged past him, deciding there and then that her husband would not be getting a warm welcome home later.

_Who are you kidding, Ana?_ Her subconscious spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"I think I'll let the husband have one," Luke joked as he helped her with stuff and followed her from the house back out onto the ground drive of the cabin. He watched as Christian swooped in and made Ana drop the stuff before trying to take her in his arms, but he saw her_ stubbornness_ pick up.

Ana hit him away, "I'm mad at you."

"Don't be, Baby," He uttered to her, "They all know you're a stubborn woman."

"But they don't need to know what I'm like in bed, Christian! Fuck, do you know how embarrassing that is for me? Luke won't shut up now," Ana scolded him, her brow furrowing.

Christian pulled her to him and began to kiss the furrows on her brow, feeling them relax instantly under his lips touch. "I'm sorry okay?" He apologised sincerely, not wanting his wife in a bad mood.

"You're not, I know you're not," Ana replied and stared daringly at him. "I know you're feeling like a smug bastard for that _little_ comment." She hit a closed fist against his chest weakly, "It's just another effort of yours to show everyone how well you know me."

"They know I know you," Christian stated huskily and watched Ana's face soften. "I got caught up, but I don't want our holiday to end on a bad note."

"Apology accepted," She countered, _but only because you're hot, Mr. Grey_, her subconscious continued. "Plus, we all know you taught me discipline," Ana told her husband and looked to into his eyes.

"You're a good student in that aspect," Christian groaned at her, his hands clasping the curves of her bum and he drew her close, aware of his brother and Luke taking the piss in the background. "I so want you, right here, right now."

Ana pushed back, "It would appear that whilst I've found discipline, you've lost it and allowed little Grey to have free rein," Ana suddenly said loudly, "And now is not the time for your exhibitionist behaviour," She then left him alone, running into the house before her husband could say another word that would show her up.

"Now they're equal," Luke joked as he and Elliot carried more suitcases out of the house and headed for the awaiting cars.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Home sweet home," Ana murmured as they walked into the foyer of their home hours later. She was tired from the journey but she felt a rush of endorphins hit as she took in her familiarity of this place. She turned to her husband, "I'm going up to get changed into something more comfortable."

"Be quick," Christian went to say about their family turning up but stopped himself and let his wife leave entirely, "Gail can you get Teddy changed and settled in the living room please?"

"Of course," Gail replied looking at the little boy in her arms.

"I'm going to get changed out of these as well," Christian said and feigned he was sick of his travel clothes when really his wife had given a pathway to getting sexually sated.

Taking two steps at time he found his bedroom door quicker than anticipated and immediately pushing, taken back by his wife's form before him. Slowly he closed the door behind him and approached in the same manner.

"Eager, Mr Grey?" Ana asked as she stood in just her underwear, exposed and acting like a screaming siren for her husband's sexual libido, and she could do was smirk.

Realising a groan, Christian grabbed her, "Unbelievably so." Christian lost himself in her body and pulled her to him by her panties. With one last tug he ripped them straight from her body and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He put her down against the mattress before losing his own jeans and boxers and he stole her lips with a kiss, even when she resisted he continued to kiss her until he allowed his kisses to dot her body so she could speak.

"We've got to be quick," Ana whispered at him, their family was having one last family meal at Christian and Ana's place before their all split and went to their own houses. "Everyone wasn't that far behind us, Christian. Plus your brother and his wife are here."

"So," He continued to kiss her, "You're so beautiful, Ana."

She smiled and closed her eyes as his kisses circulated her breast and she let out a sexual groan as he latched on a suckled upon her nipple. "Christian," She said as her yearn for their bodies to join increased tenfold.

"Christian!" Elliot's voice broke in, killing the moment. "Mom and dad are waiting down here!"

"Fuck it," He said and before Ana could get embarrassed or tell him the moment was gone, he thrust into her hard and felt her body arch at the sudden penetration that made her eyes roll back with pleasure. Looping his arms around her, he pulled her arched body up before it fell flat against their bed and got her sat on him.

Ana allowed her husband to keep control, but when she felt her encroaching orgasm coming, along with the feeling of foreboding she grabbed onto him and indulged in a faster motion than already created by her husband's lust for intimacy.

As the orgasm hit Ana tried to sink into ecstasy but she couldn't as she realised there were footsteps getting closer, "Christian," She gasped and her husband had ready heard them and was making haste to get them covered before whoever it was entered.

With a quick knock, Elliot opened the door just as Ana made it to the bathroom. Her cheeks already flaring those infamous, Christian Grey favourite fifty shades of pink.

"Elliot!" Christian bellowed unimpressed, going for the bedding and his boxers so he was covered.

"Seriously think you might need to get neutered, bro," Elliot quipped jokingly, knowing full well what was going on. "And by the way, dad nearly came up to find you. Not me."

"Oh that would have been fun," Christian gave a slick eye roll with that comment.

"Good thing I know you," Elliot smirked and left his brother alone.

Christian just took this tiny window as a reason to go _help_ his wife get dressed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was a few days later when the holiday feeling was still pretty much shrouding them all heavily. Even Gail and Taylor were living in the moment and deciding on wedding dates, Kate was finding her sexy side, Carla wanted to be separated and away from Bob even more now and Christian and Ana had found themselves exploring more and more and with Teddy becoming the best possible baby they realised he slept most of the night away.

As for the rest of the Grey's, Mia and Ethan were already in the honeymoon phase without outing their engagement and Grace and Carrick were even more in love with each other and their family ties. It seemed the holiday did everyone the world of good.

Christian was sorting through the post, Ana searching the channels for something new to watch when he pushed her off and sat up straight. He read the piece in his hands once, twice, ten times before he acknowledged his wife's own voice.

"Christian," Ana spoke his name another time but still rendered no response and so she ended up grabbing the letter and felt her shaking overtake.

No wonder her husband went so silent.

* * *

_I do hope you Greys had an amazing time away. Ana looks rather good in a bikini – scars included – and your son, Mr. Grey, is going to be a heart throb when he grows up. You really do have a trophy family. Seems we both really hit the nail on the head with marrying the right women. You and I both achieved that same reward regardless of my lust for Ana in the beginning._

_I have one thing to say to you... Baby Bird... I'm no where done with you. I deserve payback for what you did to me. You think you won, you'll lose everything soon, Grey._

_Hyde._

_P.S. Cam says he'll see you soon._

* * *

It seemed the vacation feeling was now over.


	72. Shooting Defiance

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you can forgive with what I have planned ;) Lots up my sleeves! Thank you for the response and believe that I cherish every review, alert and favourite I get – even at this point! I hope you enjoy..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Two_

* * *

"So you're telling me that the gardeners are actually security guards?" Ana quizzed no more than a few days later. She was slowly going insane, but she was thankful for Luke. Without that man she would be tied down – like her husband would love -, sealed in a room with a billion locks and have a fire breathing dragon on guard at the front gate just to keep her safe.

Luke Sawyer however, having proven his worth as a security guard, promised, even vowed to never let Ana out of his sights. At least until he had her where she was needed and when she went back to work on Monday that would be at her desk after a quick swipe of the floor and her office.

"Yes," Christian spoke calmly, "That also goes for the men that are repairmen, window cleaners. Anything we would need, there is always going to be a security double with them."

"Is this really necessary?" Ana asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't we have enough?"

Christian pinched the bridge of his nose, "That bastard named you and our son, now do you really think I am going to just take this lightly, Ana? I know you don't want to be smothered but until that bastard is behind bars, _or worse_, you need to go with this."

"I am not having a gang of them following me everything," Ana stated unimpressed. "Luke, I understand fully, but when I go back to work, Christian, I cannot tolerate a whole brood of them breathing down my neck."

"They won't be," Christian looked to her, breaking the tension as he approached and trapped her body between his and the counter she was leaning against. "They'll be breathing down everyone else's necks," Christian then kissed her, her body collapsing against his as he did so. Discussion closed.

Once again, their son chose good timing. He began to cry and unlike before his distress was paramount from the word go. He didn't build into it like he had before.

"This isn't over," Ana told him, "I'll be right back." Responding to her son's distress, Ana grabbed Teddy and held him, immediately calming him with just her closeness alone. She looked to her husband who was still waiting in the kitchen and smiled, "I want to do some self defence training."

"Self defence training?" Christian questioned her motives. "Why would you want to do that, Ana?"

"Simple, Christian, so I can safely defend myself without the possibility of breaking my hand in the process," She told him and saw her husband trying to think of arguments to prevent her. "We know I can handle myself, Mr. Grey, but I just want to be more than ready."

"I don't know," Christian countered with ever growing concern, imagining his wife having to fight someone didn't settle him. "Right now I don't know if I can trust anyone I don't already know," Christian argued back fiercely.

"I'm self defence trained, Sir," Sawyer stepped forward, giving himself up to the doing the job and doing it well. "I can train, Ana here and you won't have to worry about her defending herself."

Christian thought for a moment, weighing the ideas up. "Sounds good," Christian nodded and looked to Ana, "Are you okay with that?" He saw her just nod and then bit her lip, "What else is there you wanted to discuss?"

"Let me teach you to shoot a gun," Ana suddenly spoke and watched her husband's face hardened.

"Why would I need to do that exactly?" He asked, his voice tense and cold.

"Just precautionary, Baby. I know you don't believe in them, but I want to know that if necessary you would be able to shoot a gun and confidently," Ana built her case. "We can keep them locked away and out of reach for when Teddy grows up, but having a gun in the house just in case would make me feel a little better."

"Ana," He tried to kill the idea, but his wife was being feisty.

"Christian, Baby, please. I know it's extreme, but having a gun is like having the upper hand," Ana was talking from knowledge, from the experience with Jack when she managed to land a bullet in his body.

"They do so much damage," Christian whispered to her and approached, looking at his son and imagined the indescribable torture of getting shot would do to his family. It didn't matter who got shot, if someone did they would never be the same.

"You don't ever have to use it, Christian," Ana told him sincerely. "It'll just be extra leverage for us."

Christian thought for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek with his thoughts. "Do I have to decide right now?" He asked her, really troubled by the idea of bringing a gun into the house. After the whole Hyde dilemma nearly a year ago he never wanted to see a gun again unless it was on his bodyguards – the trained ones.

"No," Ana whispered at him and gave him a kiss, "You don't have to think about it right now."

"Can I think about it after this weekend?" Christian asked her, his fingers tracing his son's cheek.

"Of course," Ana told him and looked down as their son now lay soothed and contented against his mother's body, drifting off with his thumb pressed into his lips, "I'm going to put him down okay?"

"Do I not get to hear the plans for this weekend?" Christian asked her curiously, he was both excited and annoyed by the secrecy.

"You will just have to wait and see, Mr. Grey," Ana teased him and then headed out of the door.

"That is cruel!" He yelled out to her as she disappeared.

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey," Ana called back, her nature completely playful and riddled with mirth.

Christian wasn't going to be able to drag this out of his wife and he knew the wait was going to kill him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Do you know why my husband originally wanted me?" Ana asked her security guard as they sat in the kitchen of Escala. She was yet to roam her first home with Christian as Sawyer had picked up lunch on the way and had insisted they eat first and do whatever after. Now she was here she was hungry but so ready to explore her old home.

"For something other than girlfriend?" Sawyer quizzed slightly confused.

Ana laughed nervously, "My husband hasn't always been romance, hearts and flowers. Before me he didn't go further than sex with a woman so when I came along, I wanted more. I wanted to be romanced and I terrified him." Ana laughed as Sawyer did and she eased into the memory, "He had issues with being touched but I slowly showed him that he was loved and in return he loved me."

"So he didn't want you?" Sawyer asked with intrigued.

"Oh no, he wanted me," Ana responded and widened her eyes at how Christian wanted her. "I honestly think if you knew what I we did you might run," Ana fretted.

"I know about Christian and the BDSM," Sawyer suddenly and saw Ana's shock. "Christian authorised for only Taylor and I to go into that room if need be." He saw Ana begin to ease a little, "Were you supposed to be his submissive?"

"Do you know what a submissive is?" Ana queried, an eyebrow shooting up.

"I know a thing or two," Sawyer told her with a gleeful tone. "But were you?"

"I was," Ana laughed nervously. "However I broke the Christian Grey mould and made him fall in love."

"I'd definitely say you've mastered that," Sawyer complimented her and then changed the direction of conversation. "So why are we here?" Sawyer asked her, "After_ hours_ of shopping. I mean I love shopping but not when I have to sit in a car," He gave her wink to let her know she was being playful.

Eating the spoonful of ice cream, Ana hopped down from the kitchen stool and grabbed Sawyer's hand so she could take him to the bedroom to show him what she had brought. When he looked he realised that she had made time to search the many bags he had carried into the room.

"Last month we missed Christian's birthday with all of the crap that was going on and he wanted to keep it low key and simple," Ana told Sawyer and allowed his eyes to roam what she had bought earlier. "Now this weekend, Grace is taking Teddy and Christian and I are going to spend a night or two here."

Sawyer picked something up and faced her unsure. "You're actually going to wear this?" Sawyer asked as he pulled at the waistband to the panties and then tilted his head sideways, "It has never tickled me to understand why women would wear crotchless panties."

"It's called for seduction," Ana retorted and grabbed the panties from his hands and put it back into the box.

"And easy fucking access! Put that man through his paces, Ana. Jeez, I know I would," Sawyer teased her with the greatest pleasure possible. "I expect Christian Grey to be the sort of man that just rips panties off his wife and buys her enough to last a year to make up for it."

"Or so he can have fun ripping off more," Ana joked back at her friend, not feeling embarrassed at all to have Sawyer know this part of her and Christian's life. She had to laugh as Sawyer near enough allowed his jaw to drop and he gawped. "What?"

"You're such a good girl when it comes to anything like that! You really are a kinky vixen, Grey! You're like a dark horse," Sawyer exclaimed and gave her applause, "I love it!"

Ana burst out laughing, "Now you do realise that what me and Christian do in this apartment, or hell in our own house, would make a nun blush right?"

"Try me," Sawyer dared her and he saw her hesitate, "Might give me some ideas."

Ana almost caved but suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she looked to the door. "What was that?" Ana suddenly said having heard something.

Sawyer didn't hear it but he knew to take Ana seriously, "Stay back, I've got this." He told her but she still followed him out of the bedroom and into the main apartment. She watched as Sawyer stalked towards the front door and stopped when all there was, was an envelope fitted under the front door to the Escala apartment.

Walking hastily to it, Sawyer noted Ana's name on it and looked to her as she approached. "It's another letter," Sawyer said and handed it to Ana before he went and did a quick run of the area of the penthouse. He didn't stray far because he didn't want Ana left vulnerable. He pushed her into the apartment and closed the door behind them, locking it. "What's it say?"

Evidently she had read it over and over again because she read it with revised fluidity.

_Having fun back at point one, you fucking prick tease? Does Christian know? Ahh, remember when he threw you out, Ana? Do you remember that night? How he left you crying on the floor, only getting his bodyguard to lead you away like some discarded piece of shit? _

_We've got in more than once, and I'll make sure it happens again. _

_Mark. My. Words._

_Hyde_

Sawyer expected to turn to Ana and see her shaking, see her having some internal battle to get some composure but she was sitting there looking thoroughly pissed off. She looked ready for blood, for revenge. Anything that would secure her family's safety and allow the perfect life that had taken over to continue.

Suddenly Ana turned to her gaze making him uneasy. The tone that came from her lips was the normal Ana, it was the mean Ana, the fighter, "Jack Hyde is not going to ruin every aspect of my life. I will be keeping my normal, happy life with my husband and son going."

Sawyer couldn't deny his friend's determination and defiance.

"I shot him once," Ana then spoke with a grin.

"And missed," Sawyer teased her.

Ana smirked, "Next time I won't."


	73. Dousing With Love

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Say hello to a new update... I really hope this goes down with you lot and you enjoy something that is long awaited... Thank you as always =)_

_Extremely **RATED M**! It's gonna get hot in here ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Three_

* * *

Ana looked around the apartment and rubbed her arm subconsciously. She was anxious and she was worried about letting her son out of her sights. She trusted Christian and his men to keep them safe but the things she had in mind for this weekend were for Christian's eyes only.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Christian asked as he came back with Taylor, "If it's Teddy, he's fine. You know my parents will look after him and keep him happy and they're only a phone call away."

"I know that," She murmured to him and looked into his eyes. Whilst hers were wild, his were calm, curious. "With all this Hyde stuff happening, it's getting to me more than I thought. Being away from Teddy shows me that, and the fact he's got into the CCTV system of this place."

"There were many other bags you can surprise me with," Christian grinned at her knowing she had something raunchy planned for their escape from reality. He knew she was disappointed that the crotchless panties were seen now, but he had no idea what other things she had bought. He saw her blush and looked to Taylor and the back again, "Jason's just disabled the cameras so we are completely alone. He and Sawyer have done another sweep of the apartment but there are no other bugs or cameras we have to worry about and then they're on patrol of all exits and entrances until the night guards swap with them."

"Ana, you're here to enjoy it," Taylor suddenly broke in. "Enjoy some time with your husband. Hyde is our problem. It's what we're paid for."

"He's right," Sawyer agreed as he came from the apartment to the three of them in the grand living room. "There's no transmission of bugs or extra cameras. We're clear."

"Then I say we leave Mr and Mrs. Grey to it and go and do our job," Taylor said with a smirk.

"Remember, Jason, you have an evening or two alone with Gail," Ana spoke to the older guard with more enjoyment at teasing him. "I'd use your time wisely," She gave him a wink as her husband just laughed along with Taylor.

"What no wise words for me?" Sawyer asked dramatically and then smiled at her.

"Ring him," She said and then just gave him the same smile he had issued her with. "Now go and get your shift over so you can go have fun."

"We're going," Taylor told her and looked to Sawyer, "You take the West wing; I'll cover East and meet you in the garage." He quickly said his goodbyes with Sawyer before taking on his security mode and set about doing his job. He wanted this weekend to continue without a hitch.

"Bye guys," She said and began to shut the door just as Taylor spoke up.

"So, is this _that_ Clarke?" Taylor asked as they walked away, and Ana had to smile wistfully at how the staff were more like a family for real.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Christian asked as he watched her turning away from the door to face him. Even now he would just watch her intensely and still ask himself what the hell he did right to be rewarded with Ana.

"I'm so happy we're not a family with staff. That we all get along and protect one another," Ana replied, her serene expression not dying for a second. "It makes me feel happy to know our son will grow up in that."

"Only the best," Christian responded and took her hand. "Now let's cook. I want to start this on a perfect note."

"You just love making sure I eat," Ana retorted at him and watched him shrug. "What's on the menu, Mr. Grey?" She asked giving in and taking him to the kitchen.

"A stir fry," Christian announced as they came into the kitchen. "Exactly like the one you taught me to make."

Ana's eyes watered and all she did was agree and went to the fridge and got the ingredients. Her fifty was so thoughtful when it came to things like this and she couldn't deny that it was this behaviour that made her fall in love with him every day.

As they began cooking, Christian taking the lead more than ever, Ana began to speak. "I always have to ask myself," Ana studied her husband as she spoke, "What do I get the man that has everything?"

"Nothing but yourself that's what," Christian told her and began to kiss her. This time he kissed her as though it was the first time he had been able to touch her. After all, he knew he could kiss her as hard as possible for as long as possible and there would be no interruptions.

This was unbridled passion and it was going to be running rampant all weekend – and hopefully for eternity.

"If that's so," Ana stalled for a moment, forgetting about dinner entirely, "Happy belated birthday, husband of mine."

"Mmm, thank you, wife," Christian told her and resumed kissing her, forgetting about the dinner as well.

Christian had to admit that he had expected his entire outlook of Ana to change once she gave birth, but instead she was still the Ana he loved through and through. This time she was almost superhuman for baring their son and giving him the newest bout of love that came with Teddy's birth. Here she was; she wasn't Ana the mother, or Ana the daughter – in – law or hell, Ana the boring.

She was Ana, Christian Grey's wife and siren. She lured him and turned him on with that simple action of rolling her eyes or biting her lip.

No other woman came close to eclipsing his fixation.

He forgot about the stir fry and allowed his hands to ready to undress his wife. He stalled, even though her fingers were toying with his buttons, and looked to her. "Why are you so hell bent on wearing jeans, Wench?" Christian asked as his hands fiddled to undo them whilst he tried to keep seduction rife in the air.

Ana bit her lip and watched him for a second, "I love to give you a challenge," She told him with slick amusement in her voice.

Christian laughed, and turned her and consequently lifted her onto the counter so he was stood between her legs. He pulled her cardigan off, discarding of it across the room and then proceeded to do the same with her t-shirt. Now she sat before him in just jeans and her bra and he could feel his penis getting harder and harder in the confines of his own jeans.

"Well then," He spoke to her with an almost sadist tone as his mind piled up what he could do to her, "Challenge accepted." He then mastered the button and zipper and kissed her into submission. Making her melt he laid he down, threw off her converse and then pulled the jeans off so she was entirely in her underwear laying on the island counter of the kitchen.

Looking down her body at him she watched him, "Challenge won, Mr. Grey."

She had no chance to respond as he teased the waistband of her panties with his teeth. In true Christian style she felt them ripped from her body and when she looked her husband was smiling around them as they remained clenched in his jaws. He released them and gave her a devilish smirk before he went back to kissing her scar from Teddy's birth and then lowered himself. He gave her clitoris a lick and felt her react to the notion before continuing. He gripped her thighs as he licked at her wetness and tantalised her with just his tongue and he felt her giving into his peril.

Her hand gripped his hair as he pleasured her and she was getting lost far too quick to grab onto any form of reins. She tried to allow his names to pass her lips but she couldn't master it as each swipe of his tongue shot her higher into this sexual frenzy.

Suddenly, Christian stopped. He knew she was getting close and he wanted to take her. He had her taste on his lips, her voice in his head and he was getting beyond restrained now. He needed the sexual gratification. He used to be a man of dominance, of dictatorship in this department of his life, but Ana stripped him of that and shockingly, he found he enjoyed it far more than he could ever have believed.

He picked her up and laid her on the floor, her body entirely naked apart from her bra. He couldn't seem to keep his lips from kissing her, he was insatiable tonight and he was ready to become love drunk. Apparently Ana agreed as her hands laced around his neck and she kissed him back.

Ana could taste herself on her husband and it was almost like nectar. She craved it all. She wanted the tastes, the sensations, the coldness of the tiled floor on her back. She was greedy for absolutely every aspect of this love making.

She was so involved with getting more that when her husband pushed into her it took her by surprise, knocking the air from her lungs at the sweet feel of fulfilment.

"You were too wet to wait," He told her as he withdrew only to thrust back into her. He then took her hands and pinned them down to the floor above her head as he drove his tongue into her mouth. He was far from earth now as he made love to her and it appeared that both were aching for more than was humanly possible.

Ana's breathing hastened, her shoulders clenched as she lay pinned against the tiling, her husband having his wicked way with her and all she wanted was more. This attitude, her controlling Fifty coming out, only made her wetter and the fire in her stomach grew beyond bearable measures before exploding, sending her into an earth shattering orgasm that forced her to moan heavily against her husband's mouth.

Christian wasn't far behind her as he came and began to slow in his rhythm. He stopped kissing her lips and began to dot the kisses along her neck before collapsing entirely against her, releasing her hands as he did so.

"I fucking love you, Anastasia," He said, picking himself back up to look at her entirely. "You are everything and anything I ever dreamed off and I regret never finding you sooner."

"I'm here now," Ana told him, her hand grazing his face, "I love you too much to ever live a day without you."

The first night was domesticated heaven. The pair of them cooking together and then making sweet love right on the kitchen floor. Tonight was close and intimate, but tomorrow would show the change up.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian came from the bathroom, towel drying his hair as he did so. He was still in a good mood and he remembered waking up that morning, without the need to resist the smile that pulled on his lips. He almost lost it as he found his wife missing from her side of the bed but she soon walked in with breakfast for him. It was definitely a good start.

Right now, he half expected his wife to be lost in a book somewhere and he knew he would go and steal her attention when he was done changing. Throwing the towel, he saw a piece of paper. Worried that Hyde was here with them and was leaving more notes, Christian's heart began to throb in his chest with terror as he grabbed it.

Opening it however he felt a fool.

_**Follow the arrows, Mr. Grey. It's time for you to get that present.**_

He knew his wife's writing anywhere and grabbing his boxers he opened the door, seeing the arrows almost immediately. Following each one he knew he was being taken to the playroom and he had to admit he was feeling a little electrified at what it was his wife was planning.

When he walked in, he felt memories take him over. Most of Ana, but there were a stray few from life before Ana. Instantly he noted that he wanted to remodel this room. He wanted to only have memories of his wife.

He looked around for Ana and found her knelt by the door, her hair braided as he wished, almost entirely naked. Apparently she remembered the rules of this room by keeping her underwear on.

"Ana?" He asked and dropped down to her, "What is this?"

"This is your birthday present," Ana presented to him as she looked to him, "_Sir_."

There was something about seeing Ana act as his sub that made his stomach recoil and he needed to know one thing, "Are you doing this because you want to, Ana?" He saw her happy expression loosen and begin to escape, "I need to know if you're doing this for me or for us."

"I want to do this," She told him honestly, still remaining unmoved. "I know you said you don't mind not having this life anymore, but I want you to have it." She shrugged impishly at him, "Plus, old habits die hard and _those_ jeans of yours look hot on you."

Christian laughed at that last comment – oh, he's innocent Ana – he placed his hands to her face, making her look to him, "You call me Sir because you want to okay?" He asked and she nodded at him, "In here we are still husband and wife, you understand?"

"My dominant husband," She responded teasingly and although that struck him comically he pressed her with his gaze to answer him. "I understand. I want you to have some fun and I want to as well. I promised you a belated birthday and this is it, Christian. I am giving you my entire body to do whatever with."

"Whatever?" He asked her almost sceptical.

"Whatever," She relayed her own words at him once more.

"We do this on my stipulations," He suddenly said because he didn't want this to be a session, he wanted her to enjoy this so he could make love to her. He wanted her to give him her submission willingly, but he wanted her to speak and beg and touch him. He didn't want the conformity of a BDSM session like he was commanded and he wouldn't have it.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Everything we do is what we both want to do to and you remain like my wife. My brave, caring, extremely sexy wife and don't act like I'm your master. I told you I don't need that and being here I realise now that I really just need you."

"You've got me," She told him and winced a little as he feet began to lose feeling, "But soon I am going to collapsing on numb feet." She joked, telling him she was nothing like the girl he used to bring in her that was meek and worried about what was to come.

"Are you okay to stay there for a couple more minutes?" He asked her, crouching down beside her. "I need to get changed."

"Yes, Sir," Ana responded, a slight smirk on her face at the anticipation that was building.

"Okay, Baby," He said and kissed her gratefully, "You know what to do."

He waited until her head was bowed and he left the playroom, making haste to get to their bedroom. Grabbing the jeans she loved so much, the ones she wanted him to wear at home but refused to, he adorned them went back to her.

The moment he was back he ordered her to stand and made her go to the bench and bend over it, using it to support her body weight. He unclasped her bra and removed her panties, making her completely naked and all he did was tell her to stay still. She listened with grace and did as he said so he could grab his first toy.

"Your hard limits still apply here, Ana," Christian told her and she nodded. That meant he knew the canes were a no-go straight away. "Open your mouth," He commanded and slotted her favourite Ben Wa balls inside. "I don't believe in gagging my wife," He reminded her and then put his hand out ready for the balls, "So I won't be trying to keep you quiet. I love hearing you."

Ana spat the balls into her husband's palm and he forced her legs apart as he could insert them. He moulded his body to hers, deliberately leaning against her as he inserted them and he felt her breathing change. He just kissed her shoulder before backing away, giving her smile worth a thousand praises.

Going over to the museum-esque chest of drawers, Christian opened it and picked his second weapon. Turning back, he grabbed a tube of lube and went back and Ana gulped as she saw him with a butt plug in his hand. It wasn't a big one like she had she had seen but the feeling it made her feel scared her – she was really ready for this. She wasn't nervous of anything anymore. She trusted her husband with her life and everything she had gone through made her forget all inhibitions.

Using his thumb he massaged the lube around with his thumb before even contemplating the plug and he felt his wife weaken under the feel of the plug inside of her, her slight movement moving the balls. He just smirked, she was becoming alive with sexual stimuli and he was sure that soon she would cave to her first orgasm in this room.

He kept her bent over, not letting her move from that position. She traced her husband's moves and saw him pick up one of the floggers – apparently hearts and flowers made him choose the softest one – and he came back to her. Rubbing her arse he spoke suddenly, "Are you ready?"

Ana bit the bullet of oncoming pleasure, "Yes, Sir."

"This is only to get you started," Christian told her, he knew she was already wet and turned on. He saw her nod and took that as his cue to raise his arm up. Bringing it down he watched her jolt with the sudden impact and he watched her pay for the movement as the balls moved within her, the plug doing the same. He repeated the actions several time and found himself enjoying this control.

"Christian," She gasped as she teetered on the edge, and with one final blow she fell.

Waiting for her to come back to reality, he removed the plug, but he heard Ana murmur softly for him and he didn't know it entirely but she was ready for him to take her anally. They always did the rough _normal_ sex, but he always used to mention anal sex and now she had that taste of it she was ready for him.

"You sure?" He asked her; worried that she was just giving herself to him regardless. She wasn't just giving him this because he had mentioned it but because she wanted this to be the best sex they had ever said and that was going a stretch.

"Yes," She told him, yearning for this now.

Slowly he eased into her and felt her groan at the pressure. He was bigger than the butt plug, but the moan that occurred was sensual and he could almost imagine her biting her lip. Taking that sound as a good thing, he pulled out before pushing back into her and he saw her hand clench around the edge of the bench. How could he deny she wanted this? Ana was the one leading this without meaning to. She spurred him on to lead her to heaven and between him and those silver balls; Ana was losing her grip fast.

He continued until her legs gave away and he shuddered from his own orgasm. Pulling out of her, he picked her up, carrying her to the bed, the balls still inside of her; Christian needed to keep his own control. He wanted to take her, but he wanted to worship her body first and really bask in the gratification that would happen. He flipped her over so she was belly down, and removed the Ben Wa balls. She immediately felt the object ease from her and couldn't deny the pleasure it ploughed through her.

She was now completely his.

Christian set to work getting lost in her body, adoring it, stimulating it, getting his wife to the point of dropping from heaven like a fallen angel. They played for hours, even slept when he tired her body from all of the activity. However, on his last bout before he took her for food he was pulling all of the stops out.

He had his wife completely helpless to his peril and he saw no fear, just a daring gaze flutter over him, challenging him to make love to her. Her hands were tied to the top of the bed whilst her ankles were in cuffs. She was spread eagle and powerless to fight back. He had told her that safe words still worked here but she had assured him she didn't need them.

"I'm going to blindfold you, okay?" He asked her, holding a newer lacier blindfolded. "You know how well you respond to sensory deprivation," He told her with a smirk.

"Anything for you, Mr. Grey," And responded with a grin and took one last look at her mercurial man before he covered her eyes an everything went black.

"You're gorgeous," He told her and kissed into her neck, the feeling exacerbated by her lack of vision. "Unbelievably stunning," He continued as he trailed his lips down her body, lavishing the full curves of her breasts before suckling them to make her moan. He continued to move downwards, even swirling his tongue around the lip of her belly button before catching her short by pushing his fingers into her whilst his thumb massaged her clit.

He watched her squirm and try to control herself but she was spiralling into this heated bliss and she was falling victim for her mercurial man, for her husband, for his poison. How the hell she managed to stop herself from coming there and then at the will of his moving fingers she didn't know but she was proud of herself for it.

She felt herself relax as he pulled his fingers out from her and then climbed back over her, his body shadowing hers. She then felt him breathing on her, his breath skimming her bare skin

"You taste divine," He told her and began kissing her, her lips sang to him and he couldn't withhold his needs anymore. He needed the sweet loving her lips gave him when they responded to his attacks. As he suspected, his wife delivered and returned the energy in the kiss.

Christian continued to kiss her and put his hands down on her hips, grabbing them so he could lift her up a little, pulling mildly at her restraints and he penetrated into her heated core and knew the build up to this was overriding all other feelings.

Both were catapulted to the edge of oblivion and in unison they both came. Christian kissed his name off of his wife's lips as the urge to scream her name came. He wanted this to have intense intimacy and he wanted to saviour the fervour.

It appeared they both wanted the same thing.

There was one thing he missed with having his wife orgasm around him – her not touching him. He missed her grabbing onto him, her nails digging deep and toes curling through as he legs moved with the feeling of the explosion of satisfaction. It was like retribution right now for tying her down.

It wasn't to say he hated the control he had, but with her restrained he felt like their love making was missing something.

Ana didn't care that she had no comparisons when it came to sex. She knew full well what her husband did to her was like none other and no other man would be able to turn her on and then tease her to the point of no return.

This was sacred.

"Come on, Mrs. Grey, let's get food," Christian said as he got off of the bed and untied her. "I'm leaving the blindfold on, is that okay?"

"Yes," She gasped, still hanging in ecstasy as her body recovered and felt him get her up off of the bed and place her feet on the floor for her. "No clothes?"

She heard him laugh and really wished she could see his smiling face, "It's only us. I intend to keep you naked for everything this weekend, Mrs. Grey. Eating, sleeping, watching TV, reading, _every_thing."

"Plus it makes love making a hell of a lot easier," Ana quipped as he took her hands and lead her to down to the kitchen.

"Well that's just a common pro to it all," Christian told her and the made sure she was seated properly before he set to work to getting the food ready. He stalled for a moment, mid action, and just watched Ana as she tried to relax but was on tenterhooks to every piece of stimulus around.

"Stop watching me, Mr. Grey," Ana quickly told him and smiled, the blindfold lifting as her cheeks lifted with the smile. She laughed as he released a chuckle and got back to sorting the food. Placing a hand to her stomach, Ana felt it let out an all mighty rumble, "You know how to work up my appetite, Mr. Grey."

"That's good to know, Sweetheart," Christian told her with a solid, self-righteous tone and he saw Ana gasp, "What? What's wrong?" He approached her after beginning to heat the food through.

"You have never called me anything but baby or Mrs. Grey or my name," She responded, her voice dry as her heart leapt at the simple use of a new name.

"Or wench," He teased her and she smacked him playfully. She might be blindfolded but she had a good sense of aim! He leaned in close to her, their noses barely touching as he began to speak, "I could call you list of things that I want to. Would that get the same reaction?" He asked her and she nodded, "Well, beautiful, I better get you this food. How does that sound, Gorgeous?"

"They're just adjectives," She pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I speak the truth when I call you them, Baby," He told her and kissed her before grabbing the food to prevent it burning. "You don't call me much different," He pointed out.

"I have called you an _arse_ from time to time," Ana joked as she released her pout and uncrossed her arms and she listened to him laugh once more. God, she was in love with that sound even though he did it almost every day for her.

"Ready for food?" He suddenly asked her and she nodded, craving some food to hit her stomach. "Open up, Baby," Christian told and she could hear the glee in his tone at having to ask her one of his favourite commands.

As she did she felt the spoon brush her bottom lip as it passed the food into her mouth and she closed her slips around it with a groan. _Mac and cheese!_ Her mind screamed as the taste hit every one of her taste buds, setting them alight and making them react. So many memories buzzed into her mind with just one dish and she almost melted at the thought of them. Out of everything, this one meal was a constant reminder of their relationship.

She groaned at the taste once more and allowed him to feed her another few mouthfuls before stalling and leaning in towards her. "You're so much better than any submissive. You give me great pleasure in simply loving you. No one can come close to you," Christian told her as he kissed her, pushing the blindfold up as he did so.

_Thank you for choosing me_, Ana's subconscious and inner Goddess sang together.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Maybe I should call," Ana murmured as she lay drawing circles upon her husband's chest. It was Sunday and they would be heading back home in mere hours and she was still constantly worried. She really was a mother through and through and if it wasn't for her husband's grand scheme of distraction she would have jacked this weekend in, ran to Bellevue to get her son and gone home.

However, Mr. Grey had a way with his mouth – both words and actions had her sinking into heaven.

"Mom told you to quit the calls, Baby," Christian laughed at Ana and her diligence to check in on how their son was doing. "You rang fifteen times Friday night, fuck knows how many times yesterday and already today alone you've rang four and we've only been awake two hours."

"I miss him," Ana told her husband and looked up at him, shifting so she was on her belly, still compacted next to his muscular body. "That's all. I miss our little blip."

Christian moved his arm, the one she had been laying on, and cupped her face, "That's because you're still a new mom and have been never away from him. It's to be expected, but in a few hours you'll have him in your arms and you'll forget about this all."

"I think my body will scream otherwise," Ana retorted with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure how I've survive your new, _sexcapade_, Baby, but it needs to be more regular." She saw that agreed with Christian, "Do you ever wonder what our future's going to be like?" She tilted her head to the side as she watched him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Bright and happy I hope," Christian spoke to her lightly and gave an almost blissful smile. "I'm sure we'll have other little ones to welcome and get ready for. I just pray that I can keep you happy until my last breath."

"You're doing a great job already," Ana alerted him to that prospect. "And you really want Teddy to have brothers or sisters?"

"Yes," He replied simple and reached so he could push some hair out of her face. "I want a big family for you and I and I want it to be a happy family. I want us to have it all before we get that given alone time."

"And then you can show me the world," Ana pointed out and gave him a small smile. "I want that future with you, Christian. So bad."

"It will be yours but, for now, just enjoy this," He said as he pulled her onto his body, and her eyes widened with excitement as she realised he was hard already.

"Morning wood?" She asked him teasingly and he smirked, shot both his eyebrows up as if to say 'you know it' and shifted her so he could get the perfect angle to plunge into her and force her to another orgasm.

The whole world could be ending and they wouldn't know.


	74. Pick-me-Ups and Incentives

**s We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the large dose of lemons you got =) Be prepared for what lies ahead ;) It's not all lemony! Lol But for now... ENJOY!_

_To __UmWTF__ – If you're going to be a hypocrite and actually continue reading – I'd just like you to know that it's not me that is the desperate little girl, I'm fair from little girl for one thing, but it would appear you're the desperate one who took 73 chapters to lash out at me... and let's not forget the books before that, that you must have read... Why bother with fanfiction if you hated the books?! Surely there would be NOTHING in fanfiction for you to like?! As for grammar, I own up for that repetitively, but I highly doubt you own up to being a bully and a bitch. Get a life and leave me alone with your bitterness!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Four_

* * *

Reading the same line again, Ana let out a huff. She had been in work all of five days – five half days, but still five days – and she wanted to be home. Between maternity leave and personal leave, Ana felt like she had been handed about twenty peoples workload for a year.

She spent hours looking at her phone, pensively wondering if it was okay to ring home or ring her husband and she was near enough tearing her hair out. Being a mom had changed her life so much that now she wanted to be at home, cooped up and making sure she missed absolutely nothing. Before she loved work and she loved the idea of going home to Christian when he got home.

However, Teddy was always going to be there all day, every day for a few years whilst she worked and she had to deal with that. She now had to separate herself from him.

Then there was her husband. The man that killed every single one of her mechanisms to not daydream her day through work. Before she could get lost in manuscript after manuscript and enjoy herself, but she just kept remembering how he touched her. Right now, she was remembering how her husband's tongue danced across her every contour and it was enough to make her drool. She couldn't believe how Sunday she was sprawled out in bed with her husband, sore and sated and here she was today – in work and bored!

Hearing a knock at her door she threw the manuscript and sat back, her hands going to her eyes, "Come in here," She called out tiresomely, not in the mood for yet another distraction.

However, the moment she heard her son's soft giggle she dropped her hands and was gifted with the sight of her husband and their son. Okay, now this was a distraction she would gladly take over any other one. She half expected Roach to be there wanting the documents he had asked for, or Hannah with yet more messages and work.

"Why hello, Mrs. Grey," Christian's deep voice spoke and he smiled, "Teddy, say hello to mommy."

Smiling watery as her emotions crippled her momentarily, Ana got up and went over to her husband and son, and kissed her son hello before kissing her husband ravenously before falling away so she could scoop her son up into her arms and dropping a small kiss to his forehead.

"What do I owe this visit?" Ana asked curiously, going to her seat once again.

"I've seen how unenthusiastic you've been to go to work this week, Ana, so Teddy and I plotted this little outing on my lunch," Christian commented and only sat once Ana had done so back at her desk. Whilst his wife smiled appreciatively at him, he picked up one of the multiple manuscripts and began to read it with intrigue.

"Want to do my job for me?" Ana pretended to be serious as she teased him, watching him get lost in the words like she did so much.

"I'm good thanks, but I am interested in what makes a good story. So what's the criteria, Mrs. Grey?" He asked skipping through the printed manuscript in his hands.

"Well, the best stories in life have a beginning, a middle and an end, Christian," Ana told him, her fingers making the shape around Teddy's face as she stared at her son, "With good character arcs in the middle. With doses of drama, romance and a good happy ending."

"Name me a story that includes all that and I'll tell you if that it's worth the paper it's printed on," Christian challenged her as she threw the manuscript down.

"Ours," She replied softly, "We have that, we've had it all."

He watched her look up under her lashes at him, "How so?"

"In the beginning you had those women, you claimed yourself to be fifty shades," She began telling him, "I was the girl no one noticed."

"Oh,_ they _noticed," Christian mocked lightly.

"I was the girl that no one noticed," She repeated herself, keeping her own amusement at his reactions, "An inexperienced book worm, that lived day to day just fine. In the middle, there's the twist. Our worlds collided as if it were meant to be and now here we are living out a happily ever after. We're in the end of our story."

"Except it's not the end," Christian responded, relaxed in the chair on the other side of her desk. "Not for many, many years."

"I didn't say there was a time limit on a happily ever after, Mr. Grey," Ana pointed out, a smug look in her eyes as they stared at him. "So any new developments for tonight? You were pretty clueless this morning," She teased him lovingly.

"There's a big, last minute meal at my parents today," Christian suddenly remembered after just sitting and watching his wife, almost trance like. He would have watched for longer, but he knew she had work to do and this was a lunchtime treat for her.

"Really?" Ana questioned, her brow furrowing, an eyebrow readying to make a sharp arch with her curiosity. "What for?"

"Beats me," Christian responded with a short shrug. "I said we would, but only after my mother said it was for something important."

"Saves Gail cooking," Ana quipped and gave him a wink. "I'm sure she would complain to another night off."

"You know full well she'll clean. That woman never stops," Christian replied and huffed disappointedly as he felt his phone go off.

"I think the empire's failing with you, Mr. Grey," Ana joked and began to stand, supporting her son as she did. She didn't get a response and knew he agreed and it didn't make him in the slightest bit happy. "You knew life had to resume, Baby, and we just have to get back into a rhythm."

"I miss having you to myself," Christian murmured softly, getting up so he could stand in front of her. "I'm a greedy man, Anastasia."

"I know you are, Mr. Grey," Ana retorted softly, a small smile bracing her pinked lips. "I wouldn't call it off putting though," She continued and hoped he got her subtle reminder of how much she loved his greediness. "It's quite admirable in my eyes," she smirked and she saw him with that same look. "Now I think we need to get back to business. Jobs do not get done themselves and I'd hate my boss' boss to catch me like this," she gave him a wicked grin as he laughed.

"I'm sure his punishment would be entirely warranted," Christian joked with her and listened to her giggle and knew he had to get out of there before he gave up on life and sat with her all afternoon. "I'm taking him home before I let it all go to pot at GEH," Christian told her, kissing her lips slowly before taking their son from his mother and prepared to leave.

"Sure you'll be able to tear yourself away?" Ana teased him, "I won't be the buffer once you leave the building."

"Give me an ultimatum," Christian challenged her, his tone soft and encouraging, his eyes soul searching in her blue depths.

Ana bit her lip, and then smirked, "Go to work and I promise to be completely naked when you get home in your study." It was one off of the top of her head but she knew she would enjoy that one as well.

"I can do that without your permission," He teased her with ease. "All I need is to seduce you."

Rolling her eyes, Ana leaned in towards his ear, "Halfway through dinner I will find a reason to slip away. I'll give you five minutes to come and find me in the boathouse."

"Now that I can see working out beautifully," Christina agreed, nodding his head impressed by the idea of how his evening was shaping out already.

"Well then, Mr. Grey, get our little monster home, get that fine ass to work and then come home. You're hours away from finding me," She responded to him, her tone literally trickling seduction and tease. "I'll be wet and in a good way," She stepped away and looked at him, "And that's without going skinny dipping."

"Mm, that smart mouth, Ana, works wonders most days," Christian's mouth twitched as desire began to filter his system, "Say bye, bye to mommy, Tedster," he spoke, "We better get you home so daddy can go to work and then have some playtime later."

Giggling Ana bent down and kissed her son, before sorting his top so it sat straight, "Thank you for my visit, Mr. Grey. I think I can get on with some decent work now and look forward to our impending plans."

"You just needed a pick me up and Teddy and I will always be that," Christian told her and he saw her settle at the idea. "I'll see you later, Sweetheart. I love you."

Ana watched her husband leave and then wondered if she could master the art of speeding up time so she could clock off and go back to the lives she loved.

_The family life._

_The sex life._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm engaged!" Mia exclaimed animatedly and jumped on up and down on her spot. She started to giggle as her mother and Kate swooped and quickly Ana joined them acting as if she knew nothing. After all, now she could be as happy as she was when they first saw the proposal.

Christian narrowed his gaze on his targeted and swarmed. "Treat her right," Christian said as Elliot and he took to Ethan's side. "You do anything to make her cry and I will make sure you wish you could go back in time."

"It's a good thing I only ever want to make her happy," Ethan told them and looked to Christian, "I was actually hoping for you blessing and permission."

"It's not my permission and blessing you need, but my fathers," Christian told him with a stern tone, watching Carrick adore his daughter's happiness.

"I got that already," Ethan grinned, feeling proud of himself for doing this properly. "I just know how protective you are."

Christian smirked impressed, "Well then I guess we better make this a celebration meal." He then went to ladies and guided them into the dining room, giving his sister a quick kiss on the cheek to congratulate her.

It wasn't even long into the second course that conversation took a more serious turn. "So what's happening on the Hyde front?" Carrick asked knowing that they were targeted again. He had already drafted restraining orders but he knew that men like Hyde weren't ones to listen easily.

"Not a lot," Christian managed to say without gritting his teeth. "He's keeping himself well hidden and it's starting to really affect everyone."

"But he keeps getting messages to you," Elliot stated the obvious.

"Well apparently the fucker knows how to deceive people," Christian continued to speak, not giving eye contact. "And I don't think he's going to keep it just little notes forever."

"I'm just going to go for some air," Ana feigned, using the Hyde chat as a reason to leave. Honestly, she had heard the news so many times she was sick of it and she knew that soon she would be able to recite it in her sleep.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked her son once Ana was gone.

"Yes, but I know this is affecting her more than she's willing to admit," Christian replied truthfully, but he knew from her behaviour this wasn't a bad move of Ana's. Oh no, it was really _good_ mood.

"Is she safe outside?" Grace questioned worriedly.

Christian nodded, "I'll give her a few minutes and go out, but there are guards swarming." He ran his hands through his hair and huffed unhappily, "I'm really sorry for bringing this into your lives again."

"It's okay," Kate shrugged before anyone else could speak.

"No, it's not okay. I saw what stress did to Ana during her pregnancy and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happen to you, Kate. I really wouldn't. You mean so much to my wife and that means you mean a lot to me. I just want you safe and protected until we can suss this out," Christian's tone turned real, heated and he watched them all. "This is my issue and I'm scared shitless of where this bastard is going to go next. If he dares even touch a hair on any of your heads, fuck, if he ever so much as breathes the same air as Ana I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Christian," Carrick and Elliot both jumped in, ready to fight back.

"I'm actually going to go and get some air as well," Christian said standing, his hands actually shaking after his declaration. "I'll be back soon with Ana."

He left them to it and rushed from the house.

Christian couldn't deny his heart did thud a little at the idea that Ana was in trouble. How could he not?! Racing down to the boathouse he took a deep breath and entered the room. His eyes traced the minimal light in the room, the silent sloshing of the water around them and then Ana sitting quietly, a small eager smile on her face. There she was, stark naked apart from her shoes and wrapped loosely in a tartan patterned, wool lined blanket that was a kept on the boat, a small smile on her face, her hair ruffled wildly.

How could he deny himself such a sight? Simple, he couldn't. He did resist or try some level of restraint from this happening. He went for what was his and knew he was going to love every single moment of it.

"We can't be long," Christian warned her as he lifted the blanket so he could get under it with her, his hands making quick work of his zipper.

"Good thing I stripped first," Ana quipped as he covered her body with his and he drew her body down so she was more or less on her back. She looked into his eyes, giving him the satisfaction of watching her wholly as he pushed into her, unsurprisingly finding her wet already.

"God, you're just too perfect," Christian murmured to her as he carried on in a sweet, gentle rhythm.

Ana brought her hands up to his neck, bringing him down to kiss him even with him driving her to that blissful state, she nibbling on his ear as she drew each kiss with each new thrust and soon her head fell back and all air ceased as the climax built until it was too much.

He released a groan with as he burnt out into the end of the orgasm and looked to her as she recovered from her own once again. "Now that is a stress reliever," Christian murmured to his wife and saw her smile, her hand coming up to toy with hair, pressing it behind one of his ear. "I won't ever know how I survived without you before I met you, Ana, but I never want to go back there."

"You don't have to," Ana told him and smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it."

"I do. I only worry. I can't stop imagining _him_ hurting you," Christian told her and closed his eyes at his heartfelt anguish. "I won't ever let him take this away from me."

"He won't," She made that sound like a vow. "I plan to keep this life with you as much as you plan to keep it with me, Christian. He won't be taking it away from either of us." She watched him smile at her, "Now we better go back before someone comes looking for us."

"Would that be so bad? They already know we can't quite get enough of each other," Christian teased her with a cheeky grin. He saw she wasn't impressed with the idea of being caught and caved to his own ambitions and got up, helping her stand with him.

He looked at her, as he did his zipper up, as she stood with just shoes on and a blanket wrapped around. He literally drank in the sight of her before he began to help her out. Just in time as Grace began to shout for them. Picking her dress up, he dressed her and then took her back to the house. Both were insatiable, as though what they had just done wasn't enough to keep them going through the night. Stumbling back into the kitchen the pair were giggling like school children, Christian unable to take his hands off of his wife. Every day they were like new found lovers, star struck for one another.

"We're forgetting about Hyde's existence and enjoying this evening," Grace commented as she watched them both stand up straight and alert, making her laugh. "We're celebrating," She smiled encouragingly and then looked at Ana, narrowing her eyes on her. "Fix your hair first, Ana. We don't want them knowing what you did as a stress reliever."

Christian chuckled as Ana blushed and quickly worked on settling her hair down.

He then took his _fifty_ _shades of pink_ back to their family.


	75. Gaining A Target

**s We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Thank you to all of the reviews and thank you to everyone who has shown their support and love – you guys are amazing!__Excuse my mistakes... I wanted to get this written and posted before I head to bed. I wanted that to be an hour ago, but alas, creative muse struck!_

_Regardless of my mistakes, please enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Five_

* * *

"I called you all here because I felt like we needed a new celebration," Christian spoke up a week later as his family all stood around, Carla and Ray both there as a surprise for Ana.

Tugging onto her husband's sleeve, Ana looked to him, "What the hell?" She asked him suddenly, her voice nearly a yelp with the shock at what was to come.

It had been a quiet week with no foreseeable threats, but Ana wasn't stupid. This was bided time. A blissful, romantic, happy time but still it was casted with the crawl fingers of danger, intimidating the jovial edges of the Grey's life. She really didn't see it a reason to celebrate!

"Don't worry, Baby," He grinned at her confidently. He could register that everyone was a little uneasy by this proclamation of merriment and decided to persevere with everything he was ready to share. "Seeing as I bought SIP when Ana first began I have decided to change the name at long last," He shared the truth of what happened in the beginning of his and Ana's fresh relationship feeling her tense up at the memory of how she got a stigma from that. "I'm stamping my name on it and it is becoming Grey Publishing. I want to make a mark and clear off all memories that it ever once housed a job for Jack Hyde. The entire building will be going through a makeover and will be making room for a new CEO."

Ana looked to her husband in shock. He had been drawing all these pretty damn expensive plans up and all without her knowing. He was sly when he wanted to be because he hadn't shown any neglect when in the same vicinity as her or their son. The only place he could have been doing this was when he was at work.

"When is this happening exactly?" Ana asked, curious as to what her position was going to be whilst this renovation took over her working building.

"As of next week actually," Christian told her quite officially. "As of Wednesday it will be a bombsite but I have secured with contractors that the work will be on for no longer than a month."

"Seems like you are really taking command, bro," Elliot commented impressed that Christian had managed this in such a short period of time. After all, his brother had come to him for advice on where to go with the place and he had even offered Christian the suggestions before being asked to help out with the project.

"Well, as you said, Elliot, the sooner we start the sooner we finish and I can make another billionaire company," Christian almost gloated as the sentence escaped his lips.

"Hang on, whoa, one minute, Christian!" Ana burst in letting the news settled. They were getting a new CEO! That was critical for her because if there was any way they had a hidden vendetta against Christian Ana would be the go to girl to get at him. "Who is the new CEO?" Her voice was almost strained with the tension of not knowing.

Laughing with ease, Christian turned away from his family, "Mrs. Grey, I would be honoured if you would accept the position and prove to everyone how to the run the fuck out of a company," Christian turned to face Ana entirely, his smile wide and proud, Ana's eyes wide and scared.

Ana gawped at him like a fish. This wasn't real. It couldn't be! Her a CEO?! Ha, right now she was barely able to concentrate on her own job without wondering how her son was coping at home with her or how her husband was making it through a day at work without her. Now she was being handed a company. How was this wise?!

Well, obviously her husband had sniffed out a gold mine and for once she was taking the term gold digger literally. She, Anastasia Grey, would be running a company like her husband had been for years.

And the idea terrified her.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed excitedly and still managed to job around regardless of her bulging stomach, "Steele, you're being given an amazing position here! That company would be at your feet!"

That shocked Ana. "A company at my feet? Most of those people in there still think I got my original job because my now husband bought the company at the click of his fingers! No one will take me seriously," Ana worried immediately and looked to Christian as his smile began to fade. "I'm not like you, Christian. I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing! No one would listen to me because they all think I'm where I am because of you. I'd be a laughing stock."

"Anyone that finds you a laughing stock will be fucking fired, Ana," Christian bellowed at her forcibly, feeling angered at how his wife felt like she was still being treated. "You might be CEO, but I will always be a silent owner of that place and I will make anyone suffer if necessary."

"Honey, do it," Carla stepped in and tried to talk her daughter into trying it, Grace giving her agreement.

Ana still worried that she wasn't right.

"You've got nothing to lose, Anastasia," Ray prompted hoping that Ana would take this as a new career pathway. "From what I can only gather you will doing everything you love but you will have final say on everything. You will be able to find that next best novel and have your name for it."

"Baby, do you really think I would give this if I didn't think you were ready?" He furrowed his brow, his tone heating up as he began to feel disappointed. "Do you think I would set you up for a greater fall? Ana, I believe in you and I always will. I would never put you in a predicament that I didn't think you couldn't cope with. I would never entrust something like with anyone unless I had complete faith in them. I trust you, Anastasia, and I believe in you making this the best company ever. I believe in you to do what you love so much and discover some hidden talents."

Everyone seemed to stand like a fort around her husband, all agreeing, all urging, all believing and she broke. Under the peer pressure she issued her faith into her husband's hands like she had done many times before and exhaled a cathartic breath.

"Looks like I'm the next CEO," Ana took to the leap and looked to her husband giving him a large smile. "I expect you to stand by me and help whilst I still find my footing."

"Of course, Baby, anything," he told her taking much pleasure in the idea. "We're equals now, Baby. You and I are both CEOs. You're your own boss," Christian told her with a smirk, trying to ease her mind. "You make the hot shots and big decisions and have to answer to no one." He then gave her a smirk, "Unless you want to answer to me."

She couldn't resist a little giggle but needed to take in a steady breath a she realised that he was making them equals each and every day and with each passing day he gave her more and more control. Sure he still had that possessive, controlling, impulsive nature but that would always be a divine part of her man and she wouldn't change that. However, he showed he had faith in her and she had to respect that and appreciate it.

Ana Grey was now just as important and just as powerful as her husband.

Like they were in the household.

And she would prove to everyone that she was capable of this new lease of control and authority.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was still a daze a few days later. Ana couldn't believe that soon she would moving up in the industry and would literally have a workforce to answer to her. She had proven herself to be of worth and now she was actually feeling excitement begin to manifest in her at what prospect this new position she had would give her.

In a few days time renovation would begin and she needed to empty her office for her move up in the building.

Open her office door was like unleashing a new demon into her life.

On the wall she saw it and she felt her knees weakened. _Prick tease_ was smeared across the wall before her in bold, blood red lettering whilst black rose petals lay around her office moist and death inspiring. It was then she smelt it and it made her fall entirely – gasoline.

The mere memory of that night – all of those that went beyond having gasoline poured on her – hit her vast and dangerously heavy. Her legs gave way and her breath became baited. Jack had been here, or worse Cam had.

"Ana!" Hannah called out, rushing to her boss' side, "Are you okay? DO you need some water?" She asked and then could smell the rancid scent that made her look up at the office before her and gasp in horror.

"Call Sawyer for me," Ana told her assistant and just stared before her at the mess. Now she closer to the floor she could smell the heaviness of the gasoline as it soaked into everything. The vandalism and intrusion was rife on its own, but with this, it was personal.

She didn't say anything as she listened to Hannah call through to Sawyer and rush back to her side. Within moments she felt Sawyer beside her and she looked to him as though he might hold every answer she was looking for as well as some escape to a place where evil was banished.

"H-He's been here," Ana pointed out the obvious as she remained completely shell shocked, her guard helping her to stand on her jelly legs. She thought she would be ready for an attack with, but it was clear that she was holding onto a mask, a facade, a lie.

Instead of wanting to throw it to the side, Ana wanted to become real with her intentions and she wanted to be able to handle the real deal if it were to come in contact with her. How was she to do that when the mind fucking surprises rendered her useless as memories ran rapid?

Sawyer said nothing as he supported her. He grabbed the door handled, locked it shut and told Hannah that Ana needed to leave and that no one was to touch the office. With her quick nervous reaction, he looked to Ana. "We're going now," Sawyer said fleeing with her, checking every angle of the room for threats whilst taking out his phone. "Taylor, get Mr. Grey home. We have a code red."

Ana had never heard of them use codes but she could only imagine code red was a bad thing and the only thing that made this better was having Sawyer here until her husband could wrap his arms around her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

However, reality seemed to be getting more surreal as each minute ticked away. Getting home, Ana found the foyer covered in roses that were so dark in colour that the red almost look black. Before Sawyer could stop her she went for one of the many notes attached with her name on it and opened it.

_It won't take me long to take you down, you prick tease._

Picking up the vase it had come from she threw it against one of the walls, literally obliterating the crystal into tiny pieces, the shards sticking to the wall or falling to the ground. Water ran down the wall, staining the cleanliness of the hue and the flowers just merely scattered themselves lifelessly around the room.

Her fear was slowly morphing into anger just knowing that the threats were now in her house, near her son. She felt them an infringement of her life and she wanted to tear Jack Hyde limb from limb. She didn't remember much of the metamorphosis of her emotions but right now she was breaking down and she would use it to build herself back up.

"Ana," Christian's voice came from behind her as he entered the house. Heh ad ran when heard smashing, his heart in his throat and was calm to see her safe. She turned as he spoke and he to her.

Ana just felt her husband's angered demeanour take her over. Here he was – her protector.

Ana collapsed into her husband's arms as she dissolved under the pressure of the threat. She could be weak for a moment as Hyde narrowed in on her. Conversely, the truth of the matter was she wasn't worried about her husband or her son in all of this. She could protect them, she would protect them, but when it came to herself it was a different story entirely.

One that only time would tell the fate of that matter.

"Ana," Christian murmured, trying to calm her calm as he spoke, "I need to tell you something that is hard for me to say. I need you to hear this before we take on any course of action."

"What?" She asked in a meek voice, trying to decipher the answer herself. Finally looking to her husband she saw he was wearing a distraught look to his face and knew whatever was going on in her head didn't even amount to what he was really going to tell her. "Christian, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Someone shot John," He spoke to her and his eyes watered as he remembered getting to Flynn's office earlier that day to just detox by fleshing out his minds worries. He felt tears fall as he succumbed to the stress of everything, "Someone shot his entire family."

Ana's heart bottomed, seemingly ceasing its beat.

"But there's more," Christian told her and she just became a statue staring at him.

"What is it?" She asked finding her voice again, but was unsure she actually wanted to know. "Christian?"

"This is all about you this time," Christian told her regretfully and saw the fear go into overdrive. "They are focusing on you."


	76. Key To A Case

**.s We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I'm getting good with these daily update... I have a surprisingly easy week before my new job kick starts so I need to get as much written as possible this week! LOL I know the Flynn shooting was hard to take but it plays a big role in future chapters... You have been warned ;)_

_You are also warned of mistakes – Writing this before I go to bed because I've not had much writing time today really... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Six_

* * *

Ana listened to everyone talking to the police, her home now full with people she didn't really know and it worried her. She knew that Christian had already ordered Taylor to up their security, and when they had decided this was beyond their point of duty, they had given in and contacted the police. When they had arrived, Christian had everyone checked because he didn't trust a soul anymore.

To top it all, whilst they had a detective taking on control of the Jack Hyde issue, another detective turned up. This one in charge of the Flynn case. The mood in the Grey house just continued to sour more and more.

She looked up at the suited and booted detective, taking a dislike to the way he looked at her as if she were a piece of meat he would love the chance to frisk. He was handsome, but she would willingly let her husband take a swing at him if he tried a move on her.

He saw her look of distain and quickly got on with his purpose of being here – the incident that would change the Flynn family forever.

"We have reason to believe that the perpetrator went to Dr. Flynn's house in order to gain access to personal files," The lead detective spoke. "From what we've learnt from the Flynn's children, he was after Ana's file thinking that Dr. Flynn ran his practice from his home and his family would know the files whereabouts. When he failed to get anything he shot Mrs. Flynn as she forced the children to flee the premises and make it to the neighbour where the authorities were rang. He did fire at the children, only leaving them with flesh wounds. Mrs. Flynn was more severely hurt from the attack."

"Is she alive?" Ana suddenly asked, her voice meek and mousey. Within all the seriousness of the situation, Ana needed to know that. "Is Rhian still alive?"

"She is," The detective told them honestly. "She's critical, but she's awake and alert and was able to give us a clear description. Which we are really lucky for in this investigation. The male fled the scene after wrecking the home study in order to find Dr. Flynn's office address. He had found the lease so was able to find what he needed. From there he shot Dr. Flynn in the chest and killed his client he had at the time. Dr. Flynn is alive and in recovery after surgery. He was able to tell us that the male stole one file and one file only."

"Whose?" Christian asked, his jaw twitching with apprehension and anger. He knew whose it was, but he needed Ana to hear. He couldn't bring himself to admit that his wife was a target and her life was now a ticking time bomb.

The detective looked at Ana, "Anastasia Grey's file was the only missing. It would appear that Flynn kept his files in high locked security cabinets and was too possessive. Had he just handed it over he may never have been shot."

That floored Ana entirely. Flynn was shot just so someone could get her personal file. All of her thoughts, her feelings, every last breakthrough with Flynn was now in someone's hands - no wait in Hyde's hands or Cam's hands. It wasn't confidential anymore. They would know about her insecurities, about her nightmares, about her mild case of postnatal depression. Her thoughts weren't hers – and Flynn's – they were just common literature to someone now.

"Are you saying that h-he was shot because they wanted my file?" Ana asked, her breath shuddering and her body becoming solid with nerves. "They shot his family because of me?"

"You cannot blame yourself, Ana," Christian jumped in. "It could easily have been my file, Baby."

"But it wasn't your file! It was mine!" Ana rose her voice as it all hit her like a solid brick wall. "They are fucking with everything and between my office and those roses being delivered here; I am starting to really lose my mind."

Christian went to speak but the detective jumped n immediately, "Whoa, excuse me, your office?" He asked, grabbing a notebook, "What is this?"

"We have a detective going over CCTV with our lead security guard," Christian pointed out and ran his hands through his hair and he stood up. "I have a feeling this is all linked."

"How so?" The detective replied.

"I'll take you through to the others," Christian replied, sensing his wife was nervous as hell and totally losing herself to the chaos of her world. He led the detective through to the home office where Taylor took command and introduced him to the war plans that were seemingly unravelling. He didn't even leave as he listened to them plot this out, sketch details and ask for every possible detail.

Ana sat and pondered everything she had learn today. The gasoline had been a direct and personal hit at her, they were meant to strike up a reaction and they did. They made her commiserate with an old memory that she would rather forget and it made her remember one of the most distressing sight of her life – Christian dying. As for the flowers, right after going ballistic, Christian and Taylor had found Gail and asked how they go there. Simple, she had told them, by a delivery company. The delivery man she knew from the floral shop near Ana's work. They sold the rest roses possible. It was where all of their flowers came from.

Now they were dealing with the influx of information regarding the Flynn's attacks and she needed to get out before she began crawling the walls. She wanted to grab her son and flee. She didn't want his drama for him, he deserved better.

"No! What I want is him hunted down and fucking tortured for what he's doing right now!" Christian's bellowing tone brought Ana back down to earth with a scare. The voices were getting closer, "I want that man's fucking head on a silver platter. It's the least we deserve!"

"Before you get heated, we have a photo of the man we're searching for in relation to the attempted murders of John and Rhian Flynn," The detective spoke up and turned to one of his colleagues who had the case file. He and Christian were back in the room, Ana standing wringing her hands as he began to speak. "We were hoping that maybe due to your connection we could discover if you recognised him or not."

He handed it over to Christian who held it between he and Ana, but he resulted in shocking his head. "We don't know who that is," Christian stated, answering for them both.

"Mrs Grey?" The detective asked Ana in order to make sure Christian wasn't just covering up.

Ana just shook her head staring at the man that was holding her file.

"We didn't know the man that vandalised Ana's office. We had recognition on the person who was constantly delivering flowers to our home. He checks out, we have been through this," Christian told the man that stood before. "It would appear his guise was a new worker turning up for his first day. Early and eager is what front desk said. A likeable character and extremely friendly and it was all a fucking fraud."

Ana listened to her husband's frantic voice and she just grabbed him desperately. "Christian, I want to leave. I want to go away until this all calms down. I don't want Teddy to endure any of this. He's only a baby."

"Of course, Ana," Christian agreed, liking the idea of hiding Ana and Teddy away. "We'll leave as soon as and go to the cabin." He saw her settle at the prospect.

Clearing his throat, the man in front of them decided to speak up. "We need to stay in the state," The detective intercepted their chat for a moment. "You're key to this case and a new one it would appear so we would appreciate it if you were around for us to protect and to help us with our ongoing investigations."

Christian released a heavy groan, "Fucking great!"

"I need to see him then," Ana suddenly spoke to Christian, knowing that if feeling wasn't an option she needed to somehow repent for all the badness that was staking claim on people throughout her life. "I need to see John."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The ride to the hospital was silent, Ana worrying about her son's wellbeing now he was completely out of her sight and she could tell that Christian was worried too. They walked the corridors of the hospital with their two most faithful bodyguards, each on watch and being their usual gargoyle self.

They stopped by Flynn's door, seeing him laying in the bed, hooked up to wires and machines. The sight made Ana freeze, the blame and guilt burning at her feet, ready to explode up through her body.

"Ana?" Christian turned to check on his wife, but he saw her staring directly at Flynn as he lay weakened in the bed and she wished he was in his office, able to give him his wise words.

"I-I," She began to stutter and furrowed her brow together tightly, "I'll be right in after you." She told him, finally looking up to him, "Go. I just need a few moments."

Letting her husband got before her, Ana faltered and broke down into tears, immediately falling into Taylor's arms as she so. She felt like she was the root of all evil right now. All she ever did was bring darkness into people's life. This was all down to her. They were hunting her and they had proved that no one was going to stand in her way.

Jack Hyde was plotting her downfall and she knew it.

"I think I need to go home," Ana said clinging onto Taylor tightly. "Jason, I can't do this. It's all my fault this is happening."

"It's not," Taylor said and pulled away, making her look to him. "Hyde is playing with your mind and you're letting him, Ana. Focus and channel everything he is making you feel and you'll discover that really you are just purely filled with anger." He could see her registering his words and he knew that once she had time with her husband to lick her wounds she would bounce back, feisty as ever. "I will take you home, but you do need to confront some of your demons before they eat you alive."

"I know," Ana sniffled as Taylor handed her over to Sawyer's guarding arms. "I just can't be here right now. I need to gain some control of myself before I go and see him to apologise."

"You've got nothing to apologise for, Ana," Taylor gave her a smile and reached to wipe her tears seeing as her husband was preoccupied right now. "Hyde is the one that needs to grovel for an apology," He read the high levels of doubt in her expression, "Even then I'd still stick a bullet between his eyes."

Ana couldn't resist the laugh that hit her chest and fell from her lips, she had to believe in Taylor and his feistiness.

"I will go alert Christian to the new plans and then we'll work out the safest option," He told Ana and saw her relax, however the piece of conversation from the room that hit the silence in the corridor set the seriousness loose all over again.

"I thought they were after yours, Christian," Flynn told Christian weakly as he gripped his hands. "Ana's hold just as many truths."

"I need to leave," Ana gasped as she realised that was the truth. She just took to Sawyer's chest to hide from reality and missed Taylor striking action and going into the room. He had to hold Ana and Christian's best intentions in mind and right now taking Ana back to the sanctuary of her home was where she needed to be.

Taylor whispered into Christian's ear the plan before leaving to set up getting Ana home.

Christian closed his eyes; this was what life felt like when it becoming constricted with evil.

He vowed it wouldn't last long.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ray went down to the gym only to find his daughter attacking a punching bag fiercely. He had heard about what had gone down at the hospital and now he needed to see her. She had spent long enough on her own and he could tell from her appearance that she was overdoing it all. Sweat covered her from the exertion and she didn't show any sign of relenting her pace. He wondered how long she had been down here. Christian's distance _'a long time'_ didn't really answer his questions for him.

He knew he had to find out himself, but what he found didn't offer answers. It worried him. His daughter was pushing her boundaries, fighting to get so much anger out and he could see with each new hit was only a short relief.

"Going to step away from the punching bag?" Ray called out and Ana relented and looked to her father. He saw she had been crying, but most of all her blue eyes might have been red with the anger she was exuding. "I think you need a break."

Ana let out a small laugh and then went back to hitting the bag. She had so much tension to work out that she had to do this and she had to do this now. Suddenly she was yanked away from the bag and stood before her father, his hands gripping her biceps to prevent her from getting away.

"No!" She shouted at the top of her face, trying to push her father away. "I need to do this or I will bottle it up. I need to work the fear out of me, dad, or it will eat me alive."

Ray was generally scared for his daughter's wellbeing. In both a physical sense and a mental. He could see her trying to be strong but the terror was rife in her eyes as she stared at him. He nodded, remained silent and went to the punching bag and held onto it.

"Dad," Ana tried to get him to move.

"I taught you how to shoot a gun, I can teach you how to punch properly," Ray told her quite clearly as he remained unmoved.

Ana rolled her eyes, "I'm already getting self defence lessons off of Taylor and Luke."

"Sometime's a father just needs to help," Ray told her and gave her an encouraging smile. It was all she needed to punch the shit out of that bag and fell the therapy from it.

Ana could still feel the reverberation of each hit she issued to that stuff leather animate object. She had no remorse and after a soothing shower she realised that all of the things she had been issued with were only doing one thing to her – building her up. Everyone knew that these were pinnacle moments that were going to challenge Ana's sanity and they all knew that Hyde was hoping it would make her bend and break.

Apparently dealing with Christian Grey, all of his shit, all of her own shit and all of the drama built stamina and strength up to a scaring height. Ana wouldn't show remorse for someone that would set out to destroy her.

They weren't owed that and she went back to be with her family, she could see that Christian had reached that same poignant part in this entire charade that Hyde and Cam were putting them all through.

"You're coming with me," Christian told her and she nodded, seeing that her family knew exactly what was to come of Christian's plans and as Taylor and Sawyer followed closely she knew this was well planned.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked as her husband dragged her to car and she wondered if they were getting to flee even against the detectives advices.

"The nearest shooting range," Christian ground out, "You can show me how it's done. I will not let that bastard take me for a mug when it comes time for a confrontation."

Now this was getting deadly serious.


	77. Turned On Strength

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I'm going to tell you now... Everything that is going to unravel in the next few chapters is going to have a lot of relevance... Bear with and just go with the ride... We gotta make chapter 100 amazing don't we? ;)_

_Thank you, thank you, thaaank you as always! The beginning part is for you girls who wanted to see it, and for SteffieDawn for thinking it'd be hot ;) _

_All mistakes are miiine!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Seven_

* * *

Ana steadied her husband's hands on the target that was across the shooting field and then ran her hands up his arms. When her shoulders were level with Christian's, she stepped away and watched him pull the trigger. Even with heavy duty ear defenders in, the sound of the shot made her jump a little as it always.

After all, her husband was shooting a gun! Something he vowed he would never do and never wanted to do.

They had been there an hour or so already and she had impressed Taylor the most with her precision to hit a target heart on. It was then he had allowed Ana to show Christian how it was done and it seemed to be paying off. That or Christian Grey had a certain lust for guns that helped him get every target square between his eyes. Even the moving target sheets didn't fail him and he kept his cool.

If Ana had to admit it, seeing her husband shooting a gun was quite possibly the biggest turn on and in the chaos of their life getting off on one was the last thing she expected. However, seeing him at his manliness, gun between both hands, face contorted with concentration and she couldn't stop thinking about the growing feeling in panties and how much she wanted her husband to take her.

It was just too much of a turn on and along with it, she felt realisations hit her hard.

If her husband could get over his fear of guns, she could get over her fear and go and see Flynn.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You know, guilt will make you sick," Flynn told Ana as he watched her sitting on the opposite side of his bed away from Christian. "You manifest it and will start to have physiological appearances. Just like stress does."

"Aren't you technically off the clock?" Ana asked as she looked on at him sadly, she didn't want this to be a session. God, not with him in a hospital bed.

"Sadly, I cannot miss the telltale signs of an unbalanced psychological side," Flynn told Ana and offered her a smile as he tried to move a little to get comfortable. "Entertain me."

"He went for you because of my file," Ana admitted the same thing that was eating her alive and shook her head, "That's all. I will be fine. I am now actually. Now I can see you're doing better." Her eyes began to water, "I'm so sorry about Rhian. She will get better."

"She will," Flynn agreed uneasily trying to believe in those words. "She's doing better than you two know," He said and looked to Christian, "How are you coping?"

Christian shrugged as he sat forward in his seat, elbows to knees, hands clasped at his lips. Dropping his hands, he spoke, "I learnt to shoot a gun last night and again this morning so you tell me how it's going."

"Bold move," Flynn commented to his friend.

"I'll do anything to protect my family," Christian countered, sure of his words. "And I mean even going against my own fucking morals."

Ana couldn't resist a smile as that washed some calm into her frantic soul. Even Flynn looked impressed.

"Dad!" Flynn's eldest son ran in and paused in the door, wary of the people in the room. "Erm," He sounded and paused unsure if to continue.

"What's up?" Flynn asked, moving a little gingerly to look to his son. "Why were you running?"

"Jamie," Rhian's weakened voice came as she appeared behind her son. "Go in, I want to see your father." She was pushed into full view and immediately she saw Ana move hastily and she was confused.

Ana's throat constricted as Rhian was wheeled into the room and she shot out of her seat alert and fearful that the woman before her might immediately release an entire triad of anger and hatred. After all, the Flynn's could have lost everything because of her stupid file.

"Mrs. Flynn," Ana acknowledged fearfully.

"What are you doing up?" Flynn asked, trying to push himself up to get to his wife.

"Stop moving will you," Rhian countered as the nurse pushed her to his bedside and put the brakes on so she could stay and touch his hands. "Ana, why don't you sit down?"

Ana said nothing, she didn't know quite what to do.

Rhian could see how the worry and stress had aged the young woman before her. She no longer looked like a twenty-two year old. She looked like a woman that carried the weight of the world on her shoulders as though she deserve to do so and she looked like someone that would willingly drop to her knees and repent.

"Christian," Ana looked to her husband, her voice quivering, "I think we should leave."

"No, don't," Rhian broke her words apart to stop them. "There's no need to. Take a seat."

"Ana, listen to my wife and take your seat. You don't have to be scared to be in here," Flynn told Ana and she slowly eased back into her seat as she looked to her husband. Flynn knew that as long as Christian was by her side she would make it through this on a positive note.

"You need some alone time. I-I'm the last person you want around you," Ana fretted, sure of how the backlash of this would hurt.

Rhian patted the chair besides her, "I want you to stay here. You're a falling victim to this as well and in a time like this we all need as big of a support net as we can get ourselves."

"Baby, we aren't leaving here just yet so take a seat and calm down," Christian spoke to Ana calmly, ready to bolt from his chair to forcibly move. "We're friends here, Baby."

"Are you worried about me reacting?" Rhian asked Ana calmly and tried to soul search Ana from across the room. "Jamie and Daniel, can you please go and get grandma and grandpa to take you for some lunch. Mommy and daddy need to have an important talk with Mr and Mrs Grey." When both her children left, Rhian looked to Ana, "I don't blame you, Ana. A man that has that amount of hatred did that alone. He did that entirely to himself. From what I gathered you did what you had to in order to protect yourself months ago and now he's decided he wants you again he won't stop at anything. You didn't call this upon yourself, or ask him to shoot myself or my husband or hell, my children. He decided that. You are just drawn into this by default."

Christian was quick to show his confident agreement in Rhian's comments and even John had his say in this. How could Ana ignore that repentance was handed to her right now?! She couldn't and she needed to grasp it and gain strength from it before it was too late.

"So really, stop panicking about me and John and just relax. We're all friends here and I'd say we all need each other more now than ever," She smiled at Ana and saw she had rewarded herself with a break through. Ana relaxed wholly and relented in standing, she went back for her seat by Rhian.

Sitting down, Ana allowed conversation to begin and when her phone went off she slipped it from her pocket and into her palm, unlocking it to see what she had received pretty convinced it was junk mail. Ana felt her stomach recoil at the photo she had been sent. There before her eyes in pixel quality was she could presume to be the dead client with Flynn's dying body side by side. She scrolled down to see the message with it and she almost fell off of her seat. _How does it feel to be the root cause, Prick Tease? _

Christian was by her side in an instant, but he couldn't deny the shock that the photograph warranted. He knew Flynn and his wife deserved answers but all he could do was look after his number one priority – his wife.

"I just want this over," Ana whispered into her husband's chest, aggression colouring her tone showing she wasn't quite so weak. Just ready to get this drama killed.

This seemed to be a never ending stint of cruelty.

One that had Ana imagining her hands around Jack Hyde's neck.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

For the third night in a row, Ana was just pleased to crawl into her bed and say goodbye to this day. Except she just twisted and turned and ended up watching her husband sleep before tending to her son as his mumbled cries rang out an she wanted to stop them before they turned into ground breaking wails.

Going back into the bedroom, she saw Christian was now awake. Having put the bedside light on, he had sat up and awaited his wife's return, when she had there was everything that told him she wasn't sleeping.

"Come to bed, Mrs. Grey," He demanded her and watched her approach the bed and crawl onto the mattress, immediately taking to his side. "Now what's keeping you up?"

"Your son?" Ana questioned back at his question and gave him a smirk. She saw that didn't win any amusement and sighed. "I'm trying my hardest not to go into full panic mode," Ana told her husband. She didn't feel him tense or squeeze tighter. Which meant only one thing in her mind.

"I guessed," He verified her thoughts and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I want to get away from this," Ana admitted all over again. "I want to pack a bag, grab Teddy and allow you to drive us to some secluded part of America where you've bought some mansion and we stay there until Hyde is locked up."

"You do not know how much I wish to do just that, Ana, but we can't go against the law this time. We do that and not only do we wind up in trouble, but they won't protect us. My hands are tied," Christian told her unhappily and sighed heavily. "I promise you that we will get through this and we will be okay come the end."

Ana wasn't quite so bought just yet.

"We know what he's capable and I understand that Teddy was a part of the conversation but I love him far more now than I ever did back then. It's hard to believe, but I love our son with all my heart that for anything to take him from me now would kill me. Much like it would if they were to hurt and take you from me, Christian," She looked to her husband, wide eyed and terrified, "You're my lifelines."

She moved to kiss him, to draw strength from that simple motion.

"You are everything and more to me, Ana. I promise you, that I will show you the world when our kids leave home," He told her with a smile and pulled her down to the mattress, covering her up an cuddling close. "You need to live this life and understand that we have the law on our side. All we can do is live life and prepare," Christian told her honestly. "I know it's easier said than done, but Teddy deserves as much normalcy to grow and develop in."

Releasing a cathartic exhale, Ana snuggled in closer, "As long as I have you, Christian, I know I can make it through this. I just need someone to hold me up whilst I find my strength again."

"You know I've always got you, Sweetheart," Christian told her and soothed her gently. "Now sleep, my gorgeous wife. Just sleep."

Ana breathed out again, allowing sleep to take her and for once she fell asleep almost instantly and calmly. She felt her husband hold onto her as she gave herself to an unconscious state and – Shooting up, Ana moved to look at her husband as he grabbed his blackberry and groaned, sitting up alert as his mind woke up slowly. It felt as though she had barely closed her eyes to sleep and already they were awake.

"Who is it?" Ana's heart in her throat, beating so hard she could practically hear it in her ears.

"Elena," Christian told her solemnly, not letting his gaze meet his wife's.

Ana dropped her gaze; they just couldn't catch a break! Looking to her husband, she saw immediately that he was feeling the same as her – exhausted. He was also thinking just like her and she couldn't just from the one look.

_What the fuck did she want now?!_


	78. Feisty Learning

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I feel like this are just filler chapters to get us to the big, bad stuff... So hold on and enjoy what's to come! Thank you as always and I hope you can forgive when I drop off the radar a bit as of next week – Two jobs does not really leave me with much time to write! For now enjoy daily updates! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Eight_

* * *

"May I?" Elena asked as she peered at the sleeping baby. A glimmer of what could be called maternal instinct rose within like glorified hope.

"No," Ana ground out and put herself between Teddy and Elena. "I'd prefer it if you were to go and sit down over there," She pointed to couch on the other side of the room. "Teddy is sleeping and you requested to see Christian and myself. No one else."

Elena smirked, scoffed a little and obeyed by going to sit down, "Motherhood has made you a rather feisty woman." Elena commented as she watched Ana tend to her sleeping son. "It's quite refreshing."

"I'm sure," Ana murmured at the nice act being displayed and turned to Elena. "So what's so important you needed to ring in the middle of the night?"

"I'd rather talk to your husband about that," Elena mentioned uncomfortably, shifting in her seat.

Ana laughed, of course she would. "You do realise that I will be here for this little chat."

"Yes," Elena agreed with a sweet tone. "Where is Christian?"

"He's caught up with some other business which is why he is a little delayed right now," Ana told her arch nemesis as she paced along the large window that overlooked the backyard. She wasn't going to go into any details. "He was ten minutes out when you arrived so he shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay," Elena managed and tried to relax some but she couldn't get use to this new Ana. It had knocked her back and she was still trying to recover. "Can I have drink, please?"

"I'm not going to offer you any hospitality," Ana replied bitterly. She might now be the bad person but before all this, Ana was Elena's favourite victim to give a good mind fuck too and Ana couldn't ignore the fact that Elena had tried multiple times to plant seed after seed of doubt in her mind. She had undermined Christian as a married man, as a father and she had tried to destroy everything with words laced with malice.

That to her was unforgiveable.

"Ana!" Christian's voice broke into the tension in the room and he appeared looking unimpressed the moment he saw Elena sitting before his wife, platinum blonde hair, makeup perfected. "You fucking call this midday?"

"Shh, Teddy's sleeping," Ana pointed at their son as he slept in the padded playpen in the middle of the room. "She's not been here long and she's not been able to do any damage yet."

"I know I'm early, but I needed to see you, Christian. I needed to get things sorted as soon as," Elena said standing up to her full height, her trousers falling back into place.

"Why are you here exactly?" Christian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Esclava is failing. I know you had a hand in it but, I didn't want to bother you with it at first," Elena explained as honestly as possible.

"So why are you now?" He asked, nothing friendly about his tone.

"I'm back with Linc," Elena started and saw Christian's jaw clenched. She took that as a positive note and continued, "It was for personal gain at first. He promised he would take me back and support me and when the business began to fail he paid the debts off. He helped me survive but he hasn't changed, Christian, and I made the wrong move. I don't love him when I love you. I see that so clearly now."

Ana tried to suppress the laughter as it began tickling along her chest – _the nerve of this woman just never surprised her._

It was turning quite amusing to see the roles seemingly swap – Elena was the weaker one now and Ana was growing from strength to strength like she had every day of her married life.

"I need you, Christian," Elena begged weakly. "Everything has been so wrong since your son was born, since _she_ walked into your life. I didn't have any other choice than to come here and see you and I-I will grovel if necessary. Anything."

Christian put his hand to the air, telling her to stop talking in that instant. "My life right now," Christian began and paused, looking to his wife, "Is perfect. I don't love you. I love my wife Anastasia and I don't see that changing. I don't need you, Elena like I used to. I would give everything to have you as a friend but I know full well that is out of the question because you are too manipulative and deceitful. I won't ever risk everything I have for you, to trust you. Believe me, it wasn't easy to come to that decision but I have everything I need. I owe you nothing since I repaid you for what you gave me and I even gave you extra. If anything you owe me."

"Please, Christian, I just need you," She began to unravel before him. "I can't focus without our lunches or our chats. The last heart to heart was when you found out about Teddy."

"Don't ever say his name!" Christian snapped viciously. "You have no right, Elena. Like I said I would give my all to be your friend again but you overstepped that mark."

"Christian," Elena whispered as though in pain and she stepped towards him.

The most shocking revelation was when Elena went to touch Christian and he recoiled so much he backed away and stepped to be beside Ana. That spoke more than words ever could. He didn't even look to Elena, just went to pick his son up who was evidently disturbed by the commotion in the room.

"I'll see you out," Ana spoke up, leaving Christian with his son. Ana was sick of listening to Elena's voice, of hearing her spout her devotion to Christian and how she wanted to make amends to get him back.

She was all sickly sweet but Ana knew her idea of a worst case scenario was allowing her in to see her and Christian end up having a destroyed marriage.

As the woman took her even stride to leave, Ana knew she had to lay down her own law. Grabbing Elena's arm, Ana pinched her hand around the older woman's wrist and twisted it awkwardly, exactly how Sawyer had taught her, and made her turn to face Christian. "Take in that sight," Ana whispered at Elena, her tone dripping with malice. "My husband and our son, happy," Ana twisted harder as she leaned in, Elena just whimpered. "I might never be able to like you and I will always, always think you have ulterior motives but all the time I have this sight you are nothing but a piece of dirt on my shoe."

"In his mind, I come first. Look who had him first, Ana. Me and another fifteen girl," Elena mocked through an evil smirk trying to gain some composure. "I won him a long time ago."

Ana laughed at hearing the same argument, "This isn't about who's won anymore, Elena. This is about my son having a happy life and him getting the father he deserves. The father he has right now." She then leaned in closer, Christian still amusing their son, making him giggle out loud. "If you think for one minute Christian will run out of this marriage, you'll be mistaken. He loves this life, I know that and believe me, he doesn't need a sub or you to have complete control over someone. I give him me whenever he needs it and in return, he allows me to have control over him."

Ana watched that register and she knew she wanted to finish this, get Elena out of her house, away from her husband and her son and go back to spending quality time with those she loved.

"The Christian you knew is gone. He changed me and I changed him and I have never seen him happier," Ana finished and released Elena's hand by throwing her further towards the front door, making her stumble as he did so. "I don't care about your financial problems or your man problems. My husband is not your bodyguard and he is not your money loaner. Nor is he your shrink. As far as I'm concerned you broke your restraining order by even asking for this meeting. You can go and defile someone else because Christian and I are dealing with enough crap to even begin thinking of yours."

As she finished that Ana was proud of herself for her ability to keep herself calm.

"Now I'd go back to memorising that restraining order because you best believe I never want to see you again. My life with Christian doesn't involve your dramas anymore, Elena. You best believe that I won't even regret being this mean to you."

Elena went to argue, to stand up for herself but the red glower in Ana's eyes made her admit defeat and flee before Ana got more physical than he already had. She might act weak right now, but Elena Lincoln always came back with a hit.

Closing the door, still able to smell the stench of Elena's perfume, Ana put her head to the wood of the door and exhaled. She was truly exhausted with pulling on the macho, hard act but the way she felt after always left her feeling accomplished. She didn't tolerate anyone walking all over her now and she wouldn't go back to being a defenceless shell of herself.

"I can tell you're doing better today," Christian mentioned as he watched his wife lean against the name closed door. He went to her, turning her spent body after her fighting talk and made her look to him. "Everything that's happening is only going to be for a limited time. We will have us that life we had when we were away."

"Promise?" Ana asked him.

"Baby, I promise you that and every star in the sky," Christian vowed and watched her blush, his hand pushing to graze the side of her face. He watched her lips build a smile, keeping it small and content. "This is just one of those things that will happen and afterwards, you and I will be far closer than ever before." Christian told her honestly, "I just want you to know that life doesn't change."

"Well if we want that life to continue I say we get our families here and we have a family meal. I fancy cooking and spending the evening with family. I think we need to enjoy the few months before you and I become an aunt and uncle." She smiled at the mere thought, "I mean we're on limited time to make sure we outdo Ethan and Mia."

"I don't need time to do that," Christian grinned at her. He had long since decided that he would love the hell out of his wife and he would make damn sure she knew that with the Hyde situation going on, life didn't change. "I already am the best with _the_ best."

He then kissed her, pulling her up to her tiptoes as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her as he did so he could strengthened the magnetism to their lips. He took his time to pull away and he looked at her as she lay secured in his arms and looking up at him with bruised looks and a happy sparkle to her blue eyes.

"You're definitely winning world's best husband," Ana told him and reached up in his arms still to rekindle that kiss.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Right now, Ana could believe they were on happy, drama free family. With everyone sat around, including the grandparents, a new grandchild on the way and healthy banter flying from all angles.

It was as though the drama was locked outside the walls to Christian and Ana's well secured fortress.

Carrick cleared his throat as he finished his last bite of dinner, "Anything good happen today?"

"We had a visit from the bitch troll earlier," Ana admitted against her better judgement and before she could stop herself.

"Mrs. Robinson?!" Kate exclaimed at her best friend, her mouth open and her eyes staring hard.

"Mrs. Robinson?" A few people voiced in a confused state.

"Elena was here," Ana promptly let them know and the confusion morphed a little into questions. "She needed to see Christian about a lot of stuff and it would appear she's stuck in a rut."

"One I won't be helping her with," Christian quickly soothed that idea down. "I don't trust her and I won't ever trust her. I told her who I loved and I won't dare risk my life for her. Never will do that." He looked to Ray as he felt his hardened stare, "I love you daughter, Ray. I can't deny that and I can never explain how much I love her. I am trying everything in my power to show her I will do everything and anything to make sure her and Theodore are cared and loved for every day of their lives. A woman like Elena tried it once, and I won't ever give her an opportunity to damage what I have." He looked at Ana, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm rich, but I am not stupid. I am not careless with the priceless things in my life. Everything means nothing without Ana," He finished and looked back at Ana. "Plus after your daughter's display with a gun the other day and the sheer fact she showed Elena where to go I don't think she'll give me much chance to screw up without consequence."

"Too right," Ana agreed almost sanctimoniously and pleased with the certainty of her martial status.

"You shot a gun?" Ray asked perplexed.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Christian's learning to shoot a gun. He asked me to show him. It's just precautionary."

"Precautionary?" Ray asked and looked to Carla who was still looking teary eyed at Christian's declaration. "Is the Jack Hyde situation that dire it calls for this?"

"Daddy," Ana spoke up in a calm tone, "It is literally for safety measures. The threats are getting too much and after the last time, we just wanted to be prepared. We were easy targets because we had nothing to protect ourselves with." She tried to lighten the mood a little, "I can now break someone's cheekbone, nose and a rib in one moment and not feel it. Is that a consolation?"

"Your wife's a bad ass, bro!" Elliot exclaimed making Ana giggle as Christian looked on proudly and then looked to his wife with a cheeky look to his expression, "Why aren't you this hardcore?"

Kate gave him a sarcastic smirk, "We'll see if you say that when I break four of your fingers trying to squeeze your child out, Honey."

"Not at the table!" Ethan cried out disgusted, everyone else clearly amused. "You're my sister for Christ sakes, Kate!"

"It's a matter of nature, Ethan," Kate replied to her brother, her tone playful and sarcastic as she mocked him. "You'll have Mia doing it soon!"

"Not too fucking soon," Christian muttered and felt Ana place a hand on his bouncing leg. "I think we need to get through the newest Grey's arrival first," He saved his overprotective moment with claiming the obvious. "With all the shit going on, I don't think I can cope with another pregnancy."

"Too right," Grace commented and relaxed into her chair. "I'm not complaining to grandbabies, but I want it to be in peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet?" Ana laughed, "I don't think we know that do we?" She watched as everyone laughed and agreed, "Plus, I think it makes us Grey's more memorable." Just then, Teddy's baby monitor began to crackle with noise and his cries began. "Speaking of which, Master Grey doesn't know peace and quiet either."

"I'll go," Christian halted her action of getting up.

"No, I'll be right back," She smiled at him as she got up entirely. "I'm going to take him to bed before dessert," Ana mentioned as she realised that Teddy was just getting restless with all of the attention. "You can have more hugs tomorrow when he's less grouchy." She looked to her mom, smirked and then excused herself completely.

Going up to the nursery, she changed her son into his pyjamas, made sure he had a clean diaper on and then took to pacing, trying to induce sleep. Slowly he began quieter and quieter and even began to go limp and she was pleased it wasn't taking forever.

Rocking her son to sleep, Ana had to smile. Here in her arms was her other ounce of strength. Looking up, she saw Christian standing in the darkened doorway and had to ease into a small, effortless smile. Here was her first and foremost strength, the one she strived to feel every single minute of every single hour of the day.

As she looked at her husband, Ana had a scary thought.

She wanted to go for a hunt.


	79. It's Hunting Season

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, guys! I'm so pleased you are liking still! For those who didn't know what I meant by hunting, you'll find out soon..._

_Mistakes are wholly mine, as is my bed - which I am now going to sleep in! LOL_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Seventy-Nine_

* * *

"Ana!" Sawyer scolded as he came into the large master bedroom and saw Ana as she packed her purse full with everything she would need. "We are not doing this."

"You either help me, or I go alone. I won't even let you stop me from leaving this house," Ana replied and looked up at Sawyer. "We know he's at the Heathman, that means we can get him or some sort of lead on him."

"That isn't how we play this. This isn't just any protocol anymore, Ana. There are police involved now and Taylor is working close with the authorities to get this under control," Sawyer tried to prevent her newest plan. "Don't do something stupid."

"Luke, I have to do something and this is it. I can be quick and effective and we'll be back before Christian's home and you'll be the one wishing why it wasn't your pan," She tried to be playful to ease his better judgement. She was going to be breaking rules and laws with or without him.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do," Sawyer admitted, hoping it might break her need to be some selfless saviour.

"You'll see," She told him with a smirk. "Now are you in or out?"

Sawyer groaned, hating how much he cared and loved for Ana, "I'm in." How could he feed her to the lion's den and expect to be alive himself after?

Christian Grey would have his head on a silver platter if Ana came out of this with even a broken nail.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to invest in damage control one of these days looking after you," He told her seriously as they walked down the stairs, ready to leave for whatever plan Ana had concocted in her head.

Ana had to laugh at that, and the sheer fact that for once her bodyguard was uncomfortable with a high scaled operation that was about to unfold. She went into the kitchen to tell Gail she was leaving before going to her son, giving him a kiss and settling him.

She said nothing about her plans, nothing that Gail would suspect as dangerous and then just pulled Sawyer from the house.

"Think about Teddy in all this, Ana!" Sawyer commented, seeing a glimpse of hope as he found his one key bargaining tool.

"I am!" She snapped back and pulled him from the house, shutting the door. "I want him to be safe and the only way I'm going to do is to track Hyde and put a link between him and the person that shot Flynn and his family. If we make that connection, the police can make an arrest. Right now, they're doing fuck all!" Ana suddenly blew, "You and Taylor do better work than those pigs and I'd trust you more with my life than the own damn law enforcement in this country!"

Sawyer went to argue.

"Don't think of me as the defenceless Mrs Grey. You've seen me take you down multiple times. Fuck, I fought back when I was taken hostage because of Jack Hyde. This time around I want him to know that he is messing with the wrong woman." She sucked in a deep breath, "That man has brought to my bullshit into my life and I refuse to let the fact that the police are in on this stop me."

"I just can't stop you can I?" Sawyer asked as defeat began to wrap its fingers around him.

"No even if you use force," She commented with a sweet smile.

"You infuriate the fuck out of me sometimes, Grey," He scolded her but he knew he had to just give in and go with her before she bolted and he was fired for letting her leave the house premises alone.

"How about you make this my birthday present," She tried to bargain with him. "You protect me and ask no questions."

Sawyer huffed a laugh, "That's my job, Sweetie." He saw Ana had been caught in a loop and he let out yet another groan. He just knew he couldn't stop her now and he would hate it. "You know, one day I will actually thank your husband for tying you down."

Ana just grinned at him as she went over to her R3, showing to him she was going to be driving. She shot him a win, said no more and got into the driver's side. Quickly she felt pleased as Sawyer joined her.

Looking at her, he rolled his eyes, "You're birthday might only be days away, Ana, but you're never too old for me to get it cancelled."

Ana just laughed and started the engine. "Plus if we don't get caught we're still safe," Ana grinned at her friend and then just set off not giving him a clear destination to settle his mind.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"What are you up to exactly?" Sawyer asked, grabbing Ana's arm and turning her to face him. He watched the man disappear and hardened his gaze on her. "Explain to me please. I am not your lap dog in this."

Ana turned to see if the coast was clear and saw as the sales worked disappeared to grab the stock out the back of the store, "I want to make sure that we know their every move."

"This is dangerous," Sawyer warned. He was the trained one, not her and there she was plotting anarchy.

Caving, Ana allowed herself to admit everything to her bodyguard. As both that and a friend, he deserved to know. "I researched this place a few nights ago. It's the best for spy equipment and trackers. After hearing Taylor say that Hyde had checked into the Heathman this morning I decided that I wanted to get a tracker for his phone and on him personally if I could." Ana watched Sawyer gain this minimal understanding, "There is no probable evidence to say that Hyde orchestrated Flynn's shooting, but there is evidence that he is the one sending me the flowers, and vandalising my office. This way we can just watch his every move to know when he's close."

"Okay," Sawyer breathed, "So how do you expect to get this onto him?"

Ana grinned, "Easy, I use my beauty and money to get what I want and quick. It goes against my morals, but for once my husband is going to love my spending."

"Until he finds out what you used it on," Sawyer pointed out at her sarcastically.

"But it's going to go so well, Christian will be beyond thrilled when I hand him over the information and ways to stalk Hyde whilst he stalks us," Ana commented and turned to see if the man was coming back. "He does not need to know anything that is going until we have it sorted. If Jack is gone from the hotel then we leave it but if I get a tracker on him then Christian will know."

"He'll punish you," Sawyer commented on the worst case scenario.

"And I'll love every single money of it," She replied with a self-assured smirk as the man came back with what seemed a lot of intellectual equipment.

"This stuff is easy to install," He merely spoke out as he watched Ana and was surprised to see her rubbing her hands together.

She was ready to hunt this bastard out of town.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Just go be my look out," Ana told him as they crept along the corridor. "Have faith in me, Luke, please."

"You have it, but I'm allowed to feel uneasy," He replied in a tight voice. "Now go before he comes back up. All we know is that they've gone for lunch. You're on a time limit, Grey."

Ana smirked at him, "Easy," She told him with such an air of certainty to her behaviour. "Right, give me ten minutes tops."

Sawyer said no more, just let her rush down the corridor. There was so much about today that went against his better nature, but his girl was a law unto herself and she didn't stop at anything. He could see her intent was purely selfless. It was all to protect her life and family and if he had to think about it, he was proud of her. He was proud of her not breaking under all of this, proud of her for trying even when she could easily allow security and the police to handle it all.

He was even amazed at how manipulative she could be. Especially when she had sweet talked, and bribed the manager to give her a spare room key for Jack's room. Since then her determination was just literally readying to implode.

When he watched her disappear, he became the bodyguard he had spent years perfecting.

Ana looked to see Sawyer one last time before going into the room completely, he didn't know it but he was her point of strength in this. Had she come along she would have bottled it long before going into the gadget shop.

This was definitely Jack Hyde's suite – his cologne clung to everything and she would never be able to forget that stench in this lifetime or the next.

Spending a moment to scope the room, she saw a jacket draped over a chair and she went for it, trying the pockets and when she found a cell phone she felt like she had won the lottery. Grabbing the piece of paper the man from the shop had given her; she used the instructions to set the phone up how she needed to and then checked her phone to make sure she had done it right.

Shakily, she removed the back and slipped in the small tracking disk before replacing the back and placing the phone back into the jacket pocket. Looking at her phone she saw the tracking circle working and exhaled. She had him dubbed twice so she could trace him twice over if one failed.

_God, she was just loving technology and those satellites the man in the shock was telling her about today!_

Seeing a partially unpacked suitcase on the table, she saw a piece of brown card and went over to it. Pulling it out she saw it was her file and her heart faltered. She couldn't even take it because then it was just screamingly obvious that someone had been there. Grabbing one of the small trackers, she found a gap in the stitching of the case and slotted it, making sure it was hard to notice.

She was determined to bring this bastard down.

Her secrets were already read and memorised. She wasn't stupid she knew that fact. She decided to take a photo for her own personal leverage and to show Sawyer that coming here was a good idea for more than just the obvious.

She knew that once her bodyguard got passed his angst he would join her because right now he was being the sensible one and she was pretty sure Sawyer was pacing after his failed attempt to stop her doing this. Here she was, like some FBI agent and there was Sawyer left to stand in the corridor like a some pervert.

God, she owed him for this.

Hearing the door card slot into the lock, she heard the lock release and the handle begin to drop down. In a panic Ana went for the closet, picking her things up she did so. Finding plenty of space in the empty closet, she pulled the doors shut and hid as far back as she could. Shortening her breaths, she just stood stock still looking out through the small slit between the doors at the scene that would either continue without anyone knowing she was there or end with her being killed.

Fuck, when Christian found out she was dead anyway and now she knew that. She was lying earlier with her own facade. She knew he would blow his top the moment he knew she was a few feet away from the man that nearly killed her once before.

Shaking those thoughts, she began looking out to get a glimpse of Hyde's sadistic face. She wanted to see how this had changed him; how time had morphed him but he was too busy undressing his wife to turn around. Fuck! They were about to – She had to get out of there.

Grabbing her phone she quickly typed a message out. "_S.O.S_," She texted to Sawyer and quickly wrote a second. "_They're about to get jiggy with it. I'm in the closet. HELP!_" Ana closed her eyes and prayed that salvation would strike. She'd even take Sawyer bursting into the room right now.

As much as she wanted to take down Jack, she didn't know what he was capable of and that was the whole point of doing this. It was to understand what he spent his days doing and what he was now like. It was to make sure he wasn't in the room next door in their house, or in her workplace.

It wasn't about a confrontation. Not yet anyway.

All of a sudden, the fire alarms burst to life and shrill stopped their intimacy for duplicating. As if that wasn't bad enough for their libido, the sprinklers shot to life and all she heard was a few curse word.

"We better get out," Jack said and grabbed his shirt. "That bitch will have to wait until we're settled again."

"When will that be?" Elizabeth asked as she got dressed into her now drenched clothing. "We've waited this long, I just want the money and her to pay so we can get away."

"Soon, Babe, I promise," He vowed as he did the suitcase up, picked it up and went for the door, Elizabeth following like a sheep. "Oh, check the closet. I don't want anything left behind."

As Elizabeth moved back in the sprinkling water, Ana wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She had no way to hide, once the door was opened then he shadows would be sucked from her confined space and she would be left entirely exposed.

She was in for it now!

"We need you to evacuate now!" A stern voice came, obviously of some sort of authority, "You'll be allowed back to your room as soon as. We request you leave everything."

"C'mon, we'll grab stuff later," Jack pulled his wife from the room and disappeared, his pissed of voice carrying from up the corridor.

Ana felt deflated. She had just had a near miss there and now she was ready to go home and rejoice at the fact that she had been sneaky and secretive and was able to do this without being professional trained.

That close call had finished her now. She had done what she needed to.

"Ana," Sawyer whispered as the sprinklers shut off, all threat of a potential fire and he watched her literally fall from the closet space laughing hysterically.

"I could fucking kiss you right now," Ana whispered at Sawyer as her laughter took over heavily.

"I'm glad you're finding this so funny! You could have got yourself killed! Now we need to go so we can sneak out of the back," He told her the new protocol. "You've had your bit of fun, now's my turn to do my job."

Reaching her car, she wasn't given a chance, Sawyer chose to drive and demanded she play passenger and be nice. She got in as she waited for him to be able to leave and make their way home; she opened the app on her phone and looked to the tracker. She had complete access to Jack's every move and currently he was out front.

"Don't go passed the hotel," She quickly warned and looked to her questioning guard and burst out into a bright smile. "Mission accomplished," She told him and threw the phone at him.

He looked and shook his head. He was impressed with what she had managed but she wasn't by the extent she had taken. "Now can we go home?" He asked, his heart slowing down. She nodded, "Good, because you are going to be the death of me!"

"What a way to go, Lukey," She teased him with no qualms.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"We need to talk," Ana commented as she stood in the doorway of Christian's study. When he looked up at her, she walked in and closed the door. "I did something today that I need to show you."

"What?" He asked and sat back in his seat watching her as she got closer. "What have you been up to, Mrs. Grey?"

Now he was asking, Ana was beginning to panic. "Don't be mad with me, okay?" She eased onto his lap and looked at him, "I did something that I know see was stupid and a little careless."

"What are you going on about?" He asked, trying to define the answer from her expression alone.

Biting her lip, Ana knew this wasn't easily explained, "Let me show you."

Christian remained quiet and watched his wife draw his laptop closer to them and then quickly pull out a piece of paper from her jeans and type in an URL into the internet browser. As he watched it load, he saw a map highlight the page, a red flashing light flicking on and off, moving slowly.

"What is this?" He asked her unsure.

"That's Jack Hyde," Ana pointed to the red dot and looked to her husband nervously. "I decided to go to the hotel today he was staying in. Sawyer tried to stop me, but I had to. I had to do something to feel like I was protecting you and Teddy and I know you can tell me until the cows come home that we have security for protection, blah, blah, blah, but this was for me to sleep a little easier."

With Christian remaining silent, she got scared and rambled onwards.

"I went to some shop and bought these tiny trackers and I made Sawyer come with me. He was against it all and yet her saved my butt. I put two trackers on Jack's phone and one in his suitcase. Just as I did that they came back and I had to hide. Long story short, Luke set off the fire alarm and got everyone evacuated and came and got me out of there."

As she finished, Christian remained silenced. He said nothing, just looked on at the red dot as though mesmerised.

"Say something," Ana urged him trying not to chew her lip to pieces. "_Please_."

"You're a fucking genius!" Christian said squeezing her, kissing her as he did so. "A stupid, selfless fucking genius!"

Ana just giggled as Christian forced her to stand so he could go and get Taylor to show him what Ana had done. "So you're not mad?" She asked as he pulled her from the room.

"I would have been mad had you gotten hurt. I would have brought hell on you, but how can I be mad when you've given us a way to watch Hyde's every move?" He asked her, seeing her gulp at the alternative that could have happened.

"He has my file too," Ana replied meekly, feeling embarrassed that the man that was taunting them had her deepest, darkest thoughts. "I couldn't grab them because Jack got back and, erm, Sawyer had to save me from watching him have sex with Elizabeth," Ana shuddered as she relayed what could have happened. "I was in the closet," She laughed at herself. "I felt like some secret agent."

"Well remember it well, Ana because you are never doing it again," He scolded her playfully. "Taylor we have something we need to share with you," Christian spoke the moment he entered the kitchen to see Taylor and Gail together. "My wife has proven she's much more than a pretty face."

"Oh and you're not in trouble?" Sawyer teased as he came in from doing his nightly rounds of the perimeter.

"I told you I wouldn't be!" Ana joked back and stuck her tongue out. "It was smooth running."

"What was?" Taylor asked slightly confused.

Christian grinned and took everyone to the study to show that Hyde was now residing in another over priced hotel, having been unmoved since Ana and Christian and looked last. Ana watched the men look pleased with this little bit of data and even Sawyer seemed calmer and okay with what she had done with her day.

Feeling pleased with her feat, she decided to leave the men to play.

"I'll leave you boys alone, I'm going to get ready for bed," Ana excused herself as she watched them huddle around the laptop. She watched her husband give her a wink and she knew he would quickly follow so she left them alone and headed upstairs.

She made sure her little man was sleeping soundly before getting herself ready for bed. She was currently looking forward to her first birthday as a mom and knew that a careful eye could be kept on Jack now. She could enjoy this like she was supposed.

Going into the bathroom she decided to brush her teeth and remove her makeup and crawl into bed ready for her husband to come up. However, she heard him coming into the room and knew she wouldn't have to wait at all.

"Hello, Mr Grey," Ana commented as Christian came into the bathroom. "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"Because, Mrs Grey," Christian looped his arms around his wife as she plied moisturiser onto her face, he looked at her reflection and smiled, "We've been granted an escape." He didn't want to go into details – that could wait – he wanted her to be excited and have something to look forward to in all of this mess.

"We have?" She asked, knitting her brow together.

"Happy birthday, Baby," Christian murmured and began to dot kisses along the contour of her shoulder and neck, nipping at the places that made her head go back sensually. He wasn't even going to tell her the plan – that could wait too.

Her birthday was still six days away, but apparently Christian was ready to celebrate.


	80. Blessed Calm

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_A not so special chapter, but something to fill in and offer some respite =) I'm so glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this one all the same! Reviews are much love and I am truly grateful for them all!_

_As, stupidly, always, I am updating late and want to get this out there so I can crash! Beware of the mistakes that rule this ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty_

* * *

"I know it's not for ages and we only get a few days away, but I hope you're ready to enjoy this mini break, Ana, Baby," Christian remarked as he came to the bed where he had left her before checking on their son. She was still just lying there, blindfolded and unsure of what to do really do with herself. "Plus, the police have sent extra details and we could be called back."

"Romantic," Ana murmured at his comment, rolling her eyes under the blindfold.

"Did you just roll your eyes?" He asked her as they sat together. He watched her give him a small smirk before biting her lip and then giggling. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, trying to hide the hope that her thoughts weren't in overdrive due to the sight deprivation going on. Feeling her husband climb upon her, undressing her off her panties as he did so with one swift yank, she knew she was in for fun.

"It's not full on playroom, but having you blindfolded for me is a right turn on," He told with an assured done and slipped his hand between them so he was toughing her, feeling how ready she was. "You never disappoint," He declared happily as his fingers ran across her sweetly wet core and he felt her react to the delightful dance of his fingertips across her folds.

He worked his pyjamas off and was quite thankful now for Taylor for sorting a middle of the night, last minute flight plan for them to use. It was almost like fleeing in the night but with everyone knowing about it. Now he was grateful they were nearly at their new destination and he could enjoy this free time with his wife.

Once he had freed himself from the confines of his pants, he thrust into her glorious sweet centre and heard Ana's gasp as she felt fulfilment from his penetration into her. He worked her hard, but could tell she was being stubborn as she tried to not fall too soon. That only enabled his determination gene within him and he thrust harder, moving her entire body inches up the bed as he did so.

He needed a divine sign she was releasing control and when he got it, he found himself spurred on to go harder, almost deeper than physically possible.

"Yes," Ana managed as her hands fisted the sheets, her husband's thrusts just continued to push her towards that desired metaphysical edge. She literally yearned for the fall into grace and as she felt her husband's hands grip her tighter she knew he was getting closer to falling from earth. "Christian," Was all she could speak as he hit her g-spot exactly spot on and she couldn't hold on anymore.

She gave herself to her husband and the orgasm wholly as both kept a grip on her, making her moan out in ecstasy.

Feeling her husband fall on top of her, Ana just wanted to remove the blindfold to see her husband post-sex, her son sleeping unbeknownst to his parents' sexual tirade, the plane, even try and found out where they were going. She knew that wouldn't happen so she just settled with what she had.

"Nothing like the mile high club," Ana mumbled as she tired from being blindfolded, her excitement and Christian's sexual assault.

It seemed that Christian still loved the sound of that so much he went for a second round, but he found she was easier to tantalise and draw to a breaking groan of heaven than she was the first time. It seemed her restraint was weakened by the journey and by how late they had fled the house.

She could just hear Teddy begin to cry and as she went to go, her husband pinned her down, telling her he was going and as he went to leave, he covered her up, tucking her in and left her alone. It wasn't long before she was taken by sleep, lured in by the exercise and the slight turbulence created by the flight path.

The next thing she knew was a small hand patting her cheek and she opened her eyes to darkness – the blindfold! She didn't need vision to know that hand, know the fell and know the little giggles before her.

"You brought me our son," Ana commented and melted into a smile.

"That's because we're here. I wanted you to be woken up by him and now Sawyer's going to take him. I'm going to get you dressed and take you to where we need to go," He told her and her quickly left Ana, rushing to hand his son to his bodyguard before going back and rushing her into clean clothes.

Then without her demanding otherwise, he picked her up and held her close. She had no choice in this, she was being carried.

All Ana could pick up on was walking before being place in a car. Only to then be taken on a short journey. She had no idea where they were going ad she knew not to ask because that would end in her being shot down. Ana allowed her husband this fun. After all, he only plotted amazing surprises so she knew it wouldn't be something horrendous or something would land her with a few grey hairs.

Feeling the car stop, she felt alone suddenly and she didn't know if everyone had left or just Christian.

"Ready, Mrs. Grey?" Christian question as he opened her door. He watched her nod and he helped her out of the car. He then took her to a spot and made her stand deadly still. "Time for you to see what all the fuss was about."

Ana could hear waves crashing somewhere immediately close and she gripped onto her husband tightly. She was nervous with excited energy and she wanted to know what the plan was. Right now she would take a beach side cave as long as it got her out of Seattle. Placing her hands to the blindfold as he untied the bow, she lowered the material only to be blinded by the sudden morning light. At first sight she was met with two things – an extravagant hut house and lots of water.

Looking out at the blue lagoon, Ana was mesmerised. Another house, another view, another place to sculpt memories?! Surely this wasn't right. She had just been given the luxury of the cabin in the woods and now she was given another secluded getaway in the luscious location of Hawaii. Was she really that lucky to get these types of gifts?

"What is this?" Ana asked, her tone laced with disbelief and curiosity as her eyes roamed every detail of the building before her.

"It's a house," Christian stated the obvious and only laughed when Ana hit him for his remark.

"Smart ass and I will," She grumbled at him. "You cannot keep buying me houses!"

"Oh I can," He expressed with much glee to his tone. "I wanted you to have an escape and I have been looking at Hawaii for months. When I found this I had to have it. It's Ana's paradise."

Ana just gasped even more at the sight – this was actually hers. Her own paradise apparently and she was gobsmacked. Her husband loved her enough to do this for her, to buy her this, to make an escape route from all the hellish things happening back home.

Feeling him move behind her, he placed he head over her right shoulder and made her listen to him. "Happy birthday," Christian said wrapping his arms around her, forcing her to stay staring at the new house, "Happy escape, Mrs. Grey."

This was the escape she was looking for without thinking this was it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As dawn broke the next morning, Ana could hear her son beginning to fuss and she couldn't just ignore it. Seeing her husband still asleep, she got up and went to the new nursery in this house on the beach and picked her son up.

It had only been a day and so far she had done absolutely nothing and she had no cares or weights on her shoulder. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she could savour this and revel it in – It was her birthday after all.

Moving to go outside, she grabbed a blanket and then went and sat on the beach, watching the shore wash in and out and she felt calm, at ease with this life here. Laying her son before her, she just watched him contently. He clearly wasn't up and hungry or because he had dirtied a diaper. This baby was just up because he could be.

His feed could wait a little more so they were closer to the mini schedule that had picked up in the household. For now, it was just her and her son. Grabbing her son's feet, Ana blew raspberries onto the bottom and watched her son giggle joyfully at the attention. She smiled as she felt herself become all emotional. Her thoughts acuminating to such an extent since Hyde's reappearance that she really did appreciate all the finer things in life.

Things like her son's bright smile, or the way he sucked his hand happily, or how he played with his own feet. Hell, how he tried to roll around on his own and how he watched her with such glorious intent. She loved every aspect about her son and she wished she could spend every day just watching him.

"Everything I do Teddy, I do it with you in mind. I want you to grow up happy and not afraid of anything. I owe you that much, baby and I would do everything to give you that. I would even put my life on the life to give you that. I'd even do it for your daddy because without either of you too I may as well be dead," She knew she would get no verbal response, hell her son wouldn't remember this, but this was her own form of therapy. "I wouldn't do half of the stupid stuff I do if I didn't have you in the front of my mind. I only ever want to feel like I've done my part in keeping you safe and with us. I think I do the same for your daddy as well. You both need a little looking after sometime and I'm sure you'll grow up to dispute that much like your father, but I don't care. I do it all for you both because I love you with every fibre of my being." She took a sigh, a form of her own release, "I know I will do so for the rest of my life as well."

Teddy just watched her, trying to grab his own foot from his mother's hand again as he did so.

"It doesn't matter what you do with your life, Teddy, what you become, I will always be proud of you. I will always make sure that is something that you will know every day of your life. I will never let you think I love you any less for becoming a carpenter like Grandpa Ray or for becoming a lawyer like Grandpa Carrick. Hell, you can become an artist and not make much from it and I wouldn't care. I just want to see you happy every single day of your life, Theodore." She gave him a smile and allowed him to do what he wanted as she continued on. "You can grow up to me like or your father and I wouldn't think twice. You're my little creation and I think you saved me and your daddy from a fate worse than death. I think you are the one thing that made us truly grow up and grow strong as a couple. Because of you I know how loved I am and you helped me make your daddy into the most amazing man possible."

She smiled wistfully at her little man and treasured this peaceful moment with him. "Whatever happens, Teddy, never forget that your father loves us both very much." She couldn't resist the smile that sat firmly on her lips.

"Should I have recorded this for later usage?" Christian asked as he finally pushed away from the large doorframe and walked down a little to his little family.

Ana blushed, "No. It's memorised," She told him sweetly as he sat beside her. "You heard it all?"

"Every last word," Christian responded with a small smirk. "It was beautiful."

"And truthful," Ana told him quickly. "I do the stupid things I do because I want to feel like I'm doing something to save my family. I need that and I know it ends up with me being in bad situations, but I can't help myself. It's an Ana fault I guess."

Christian shook his head at her claim. "One day you'll learn," Christian joked with her playfully. "For now we're still learning to reign in your superwoman act."

Ana giggled, "I think I'd look quite sexy in a cape."

"Only a cape," Christian mocked seductively at her. "Christ, I'd even leave that on you the entire time I fucked you hard. I'd have you weakened at my peril."

"Hmm, you seemed to think you're my kryptonite, Mr. Grey," Ana retorted with sarcasm, cocking her brow at his certainty to his claim.

"Am I not?" He asked her and leaned in, ready to kiss her. "I know each of your ticklish spots," He kissed into her neck, just under her ear and felt her body relax a little next to his. "I also know how to hit them properly."

Ana couldn't deny that Christian Grey was own personal heroin, her _kryptonite_.

And just like that the sanctimonious bastard struck again!

Remembering Teddy, she stopped him from really weakening her and she looked at her husband. She needed this intimacy but for an entirely different reason. She didn't need the sex and lust, she needed it to confide in Christian and break her walls down entirely before him.

Looking into his eyes she practically breathed the words out easily. "I know I'm keeping a good front on things, but Christian I needed this more than anything," Ana admitted, Teddy content laying on the blanket between her feet whilst his mother leaned onto her father. "I was kind of hoping to forget about my birthday, but I'm glad you had other ideas."

"We skipped mine, I wasn't skipping yours as well," Christian confided truthfully in and pressed a kiss to her head. "Plus this is _our_ first family holiday," He told her, aware of the family holiday they had just had, "Just you, me and our son."

In the mix of pandemonium, this was by far the best birthday Ana could have.

Little did she know that life came with many surprises – all of which had terrible timing.


	81. The Change Up

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Another update – earlier than usual because I have to go work! So enjoy, keep with it and know I love hearing from you all so thank you for the reviews, the alerts and continual favourites =)_

_Now I need to get running out of the door before I'm late! _

_Remember – this is only the beginning – we have to make it to the 100__th__ chapter ;) I'd say hang on and enjoy the road... I'm going to try and to pack in the whammies =P_

_MISTAKES ARE MINE!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- One_

* * *

"False alarm or not, Kavanagh you shouldn't keep this from me!" Ana shouted at her best friend who just sat flicking through a magazine as if nothing was wrong. Ana had been on day three of her birthday break when news of Kate's impending labour had struck. By the time Christian had them on a plane, Elliot was adamant it was a false alarm but Ana was hell bent on getting back – just in case.

Babies were unpredictable creatures at the best of times and Ana wasn't risking anything to miss the birth of Kate's first child.

"It was Braxton Hicks, that's all, Steele," Kate retorted and closed the magazine completely. "Plus I think you're in no predicament to complain! After all the crap that came with my beautiful nephew's birth I think I'm allowed fake contractions at the most! Least mine are normal."

Ana rolled her eyes, "How am I supposed to react when I'm on a beach and I get a call to say you're in labour? Just sit back and keep drinking my cocktail?"

"Yes, that and have a round of sex on the beach," Kate joked with Ana, but saw she wasn't in the slightest impressed. "Look, it's normal, I'm fine, and baby Grey is here, cooking, fine!" She broke the sentence up into the clear facts and hope that Ana was listening. "Now, sit because you're making me uncomfortable."

Ana finally listened, "You know I worry."

"I know," Kate murmured back, "I worry about you too, but all is okay."

"Yeah," Ana breathed out with a smile and sighed, "It is."

Kate's eyes grew with wonder, "This sounds juicy. Spill!" The magazine was now forgotten, Kate tried to face Ana the best she could wither bulging stomach. "What did Money bags get you?"

"He bought me a house in Hawaii," Ana spoke shyly but couldn't resist the grin that broke free. "He called it Ana's paradise and I mean, there's a sign that says so above the front door." She looked at her friend who stared at her in wonderment. "The backyard is a beach, Kate. It literally is right on the sea front. I was breath taken."

"I think I am by the mere thought of it," Kate replied gobsmacked. "So that's your birthday present? He got you another house?"

"And some jewellery," Ana admitted shyly. "I hate him spending so much money on me, but he just can't help himself."

"Let him," Kate suddenly uttered. "He has it to flash, let him I say. Elliot does, especially after the lovely settlement his brother paid for the house. Your husband knows how to pay well." Kate let out a laughter, "Elliot tried to cut it back down but couldn't and so had to just to accept it. If anyone ever says the Grey brothers are spoilt rich then I will have something say. Your husband is probably the most generous man I know."

"Gives where he can," Ana smiled at her friend and then sat up as she had to admit what else had happened. "So, Hyde left me a birthday gift."

Kate gasped, "What?"

"Another delivery service dropped it off apparently. It's all untraceable. The police did their checks," Ana quickly notified her friend before she could ask what was being done about it. "It was the video," Ana's eyes went down to her hand, "Of the car crash."

"From when he kidnapped you?" Kate asked and as Ana nodded she reached over and took her friends hand in hers. "Fucking bastard deserves to be castrated."

Ana laughed nervously, "It's getting so personal that I think I will doing something along those lines myself. I mean Sawyer's trained me and when I was teaching Christian with the gun I basically worked on my own skills."

"You got some sort of fight in you, Steele," Kate acknowledge, actually proud to see it.

"If I am in the same room as him ever again I won't let him live with a pulse," Ana admonished with a darkened tone. "Everything that's happening now, everything that already had is just working my nerve and when I planted those trackers in his phone and bag I kinder wanted to kill him there. I knew if I had seen his face I would have."

"Whoa, Anastasia Steele you are made of tough stuff! I am loving this. I'm not going to lie, it's a bit daunting but to see you so strong makes me want to go and thank Christian for making you do this when he threw you out that night. I think had that not happened you never would have discovered your own strength."

Ana grinned, "I think you're right."

"What I wanna know is how is Money Bag's dealing now?" Kate implored, wanting to know every angle.

"The police have been overloading him with details. He's getting stressed with it," Ana shrugged and smiled small. "He's been hulled up a lot, but he's working on work and this and I have to respect that."

"Doesn't it worry you?" Kate asked Ana, worried that the Christian Ana marriage wasn't as perfect as it appeared.

Ana shook her head, "In all that's gone on, and everything that's still going on, I don't have any problems where Christian is concerned. He's doing what he needs to and at night it's him holding me. This won't last, but Christian will always be here." Ana mused, her eyes glistening with the thoughts of her husband and she just sighed. "God I actually can say I love this life."

"And this life loves you," Kate agreed, watching her friend closely.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana ran her hands through her hair as she looked at her workload. Why had she given the okay to be a CEO?! She rolled her head around to work out some of the kinks and just couldn't work it herself. _You need your husband's hands, Ana. He would work that kink right out and then work on the rest of you._

At that silent musing, Ana smirked. It might have been a stressful week, with Christian hulled up in his study with work or the police and her with the renovation and her new position, but she couldn't tell a lie and say that going to be with her husband at night was worth it all. Even waking up in the middle of the night to tend to their son was becoming a part of routine for them.

Sadly, Christian had been dealing with a huge business move and more Jack Hyde shit and had become a little distance. Especially since they had be given deliveries of Camel cigarettes, cable ties, small cans of gasoline and even just a single bullet in a box asking Ana to remember past events.

As if that was hard to do.

They had been to Hawaii and come back to a high speed taunting match and she wanted it all over now. She wanted life to resume and everyone to just get along. Why was that so hard to ask for?!

Sinking back into work and leaving her personal issues brewing on the table top, she focused on just making it to half five so she could flee and go home. There she would thrash it out with Christian, all cards on the table and then life should and would continue without fault.

"Ana," Hannah's taunt voice came after she had knocked. She opened the door and came in a little apprehensively. "This just arrived for you."

"Leave it on my desk, I'm just a few pages from done with this document," Ana spoke but didn't look up as she continued to read towards the end of her current page.

"Okay, it's really important," Hannah replied placing the envelope down. She was kind of glad her boss didn't look up at her because had she, she would have seen the amount of alarm in her expression. Using Ana's concentration, Hannah fled and then sat back at her desk.

Finishing the page she had, Ana had to look at the envelope. She saw her name on and the stamp 'private and confidential' marking the manila material. Reaching for it, she quickly prised it open and wrapped her fingers around the top of the paperwork.

Expecting another malicious note from Jack Hyde and his posse, she was stunned to read what was put on the clean, crisp paper before her. She felt sick to her stomach, and quickly realised the feeling she had was real. Feeling her lunch from earlier coming back up with a vengeance she grabbed her trash can. This could not be happening.

Ana's eyes flew furiously over the words, only a few entering her brain turning it instantly to mush, her chest heaving at the written work before her and she felt all bodily heat disappear from her body.

_Petition for the dissolution of marriage. On the grounds of irreconcilable issues. Petitioner: Christian Grey. Signed: Christian Grey. Date: 11__th__ September 2012._

_The day after her birthday._ He had done this the day after the birthday. This was a few days after her emotional speech about how much she loved and doted on their family. Had none of that mattered? Staring at her husband's confidently bold signature she could only believe this was really happening. He had filed for a divorce against her and she was frozen stiff as though she had become ice.

She couldn't sign this without a fight and she knew that once the ice thawed and she was able to feel her entire body she would be able to demand answers and if this were true and he wanted this, who was she to stop it?

The signature this required would be the hardest she would ever be able to write. And at this rate she may as well sign in blood.

As her mood darkened and she read over the fine print before her once again, Ana checked to make sure there were no misleading prints on it. It was definitely Christian's lawyer, it was definitely addressed to her and the worst fact about it was that at the bottom, it was already definitely signed by her husband. Her fingers traced his familiar penmanship and she closed her eyes. The last time she had witnessed him sign something so official was on their wedding day.

As a familiar tone rang out, her entire boy jolted at the sudden sound filling the room, reverberating off of the walls. It shook the ice away and brought her back to the harsh reality that was crawling the walls like feral mould. Christian was calling her. Right now, after just receiving what she had and he was calling her.

This was it; the first call after the dissolution of their marriage was issued.

"Hey," She whispered quickly answering, her voice almost a ghost of what it should have been. No more than a week ago she had been relaxing in the Hawaiian sun, basking in family glory and now she was terrified to hear one of her favourite sounds – her husband's voice.

"You're needed at the hospital," Christian's tone hit her hearing suddenly, no welcome, no greeting, no warmth. "Kate's in labour and you're needed there now."

Ana's heart froze even more so. "Sh-she's in labour?" Ana asked, her voice trying not to crack on her. "For real?"

"Yes, Anastasia," Christian's hard tone came, and she couldn't ignore how cold he sounded. It broke her heart. "I'll meet you there. Sawyer is waiting for you."

Ana tried to hide her gasp as air was rapidly stolen from her, "B-but it's on your way, Christian." The statement came across stupid, but Ana wanted him to come and get her. She needed him. In all of this, with those poisonous papers before her, she still needed her husband.

"I said I'll meet you there," He snapped and closed the call before saying goodbye her.

Dropping her eyes to the paperwork before her, Ana felt paralysed once more.

This was really happening. Her husband's attitude had be the final nail in this marital coffin.

She was getting a divorce against her will.

As one family became complete, hers was beginning to shatter into pieces.


	82. Explosive Emotions

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ A new update for you guys! All will work out, just in about who knows how many chapters! Your response really sparked a lot of evil conspiracies ;) FYI! I just love keeping you guys guessing =) _

_Thanks for everything, for all the reviews, alerts and favourites and enjoy!_

_I'm really sorry for any and all mistakes – there will be loads – I am writing and updating straight away tonight as I start my new job tomorrow... I'm sorry, and I still hope you enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty_

* * *

It really felt like as one life ended, one was beginning.

This time life was ending without a physical death being apparent. Ana still felt crippled by this, and it scared her as every ounce of strength dispersed and ceased its existence. With everything going Ana had thought she was prepared for anything, but this, no this wasn't something she was prepared for.

Since getting to the hospital, Christian hadn't been near her. She had watched him go to and throe between Kate's room and the waiting room and since Teddy had come in, he had just never let the little boy go. It broke her heart.

As Ana looked to her husband cradling his son's ever growing form in his arms, trying to get him to sleep and she felt her eyes watered. She dropped her gaze and saw the paperwork poking out of her bag and she wondered if Christian had seen it and knew she now knew their probably end.

She knew she would fight for him to change his mind; right now wasn't the time to bring up the impending Grey divorce, not when Kate was ready to give birth. So she just tortured herself with teh sight of Christian and Teddy before the stabbing pain in her got to an unbearable amount and she had to leave for some space.

Taking her bag with her, she fled and said she needed to go to the loo and just about caught her husband looking at her. She also heard him order Sawyer to stay close. All that did was hasten her pace and made her literally break into a run.

"Ana!" Sawyer said as he caught her up enough so that he could grab her and spin her around to face him. "What the hell is going on? I've known something had been up with you since we left to come here." He watched her, saw the sadness lining every piece of the patterns in her irises. "What's going on with you?"

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"He wants to divorce me," Ana sobbed at her bodyguard and broke down completely. "Th- the papers were delivered to me this afternoon just before Christian called me about Kate. I got served, Luke," She told and dissolved before his eyes. "I don't even know what I've done."

"Bastard," Luke said as he steadied her in his arms. "Are you sure you read it right?"

Ana looked at Luke incredulously, "Read it right? How the fuck could I read it wrong? I read it enough times! He wants to divorce me for irreconcilable reasons. I thought we were happy, Luke. I thought we were going good. We haven't argued in months and now this." She tried to rationalise, but she just couldn't hold herself together right now. "He won't even sit near me," She continued her demise into this.

Hyde could do his dirty deeds, send her gifts, hell even cover her in gasoline like she had experienced once before and she would take it. She would use it to empower herself, but Christian ending her marriage was just breaking her heart in a million pieces. That one thing weakened her. It killed her strength. She couldn't even bring it up to him, she couldn't beg for an explanation when she was feeling like this. For the first time in what felt like forever, Ana couldn't broach a subject with her husband and for that she had never felt more alone and broken.

"Maybe we should get you home so you can talk to him?" Sawyer suddenly broke into the tense silence that developed between them. "I know you won't go down without a fight."

"No, I won't be. It's not just about me. I need to fight for Teddy now," Ana looked at her guard and even though she was close to tears she couldn't hide her inner fire. "I will demand explanations and if he doesn't give them to me I won't be signing a fucking him." She wiped her face, "I just don't know what went so wrong. We were all so happy in Hawaii, but he still spent time to get those papers made up. Was it all a lie?"

"No, don't even think that. If that's what it was then he played us all," Sawyer refused to believe he had been paid for a fool. That was never the case, he knew how to read people. As his own mind took over, he knew his friend needed him. She had saved him, now he had to save her.

"What do I do, Luke?" She asked, her voice so small and feeble that she might as well not bothered to ask.

Thinking logically, he knew it wasn't the best decision and he could only do what he could to save all casualties in this. "You go back in there and wait for your best friend to give birth and when we get home you either sleep on it or you give him these papers back and demand answers." He put the papers back into her bag and gave her bag back before making she was okay to keep at this until the newest Grey was born. "That's the plan, okay? I know Kate's your priority, that's why you won't speak a word of it, but once you're free of this place you can lay into him as much as you want. Okay?"

Ana nodded and allowed her guard to march her back and it was good timing as she rounded the corner she heard Elliot demanding for her. She called out to him, stopping him from pestering everyone.

"Kate wants you," Elliot said as he spun around to face her and the moment he looked up at her, he looked horrified. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She spoke too soon as he had asked her. Her marital problems could not be thrashed out and sorted through in a maternity unit in Seattle. Not with so many people around. She needed to do this at home, where she wouldn't need to care about dignity or the loudness of her voice as she begged.

As they walked, Elliot noticed her take one last look at her husband and son before looking back and swallowing heavily, "What's up? And don't go lying to me."

"Your wife having a baby is more important right now," She lied and smiled through. Her problems would not cloud what was about to be another happy, miracle day. Babies were meant to be loved and watched awe. Not brought into this world in angst and fighting. She smiled at him, "It's nothing that takes priority."

"Well she really needs you," Elliot said as he pushed opened Kate's door for the umpteenth time that day.

Ana had been between rooms all evening, but this time there was a sense of calm and serenity around the room. It didn't take her long to see the sight that melted her heart and for a moment it eclipsed the pain in her heart.

"Hey," Kate spoke lightly, almost delicately as though not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. "Meet our daughter, Ava."

Ana felt her eyes water as she sat down and peered at the little girl, "Hey Ava, I'm your Auntie Ana." She watched the baby squirm as she brought a hand up to bring the blanket down a little. "You've been born into the best family ever." Looking to Kate and Elliot, Ana felt a sudden rush of pride and a broody sensation run through her – _great timing, Ana! _"She's beautiful."

Kate just beamed at how happy she was, through tiredness and all.

As she watched her best friend hold her newborn daughter, Ana felt a twist of anger and selfishness. She needed to lean on Kate, she needed her friend to shake her and wake her but right now, she had more important matters to deal with and Ana's impending marriage fail was not one of them.

Maybe letting her friend know after she was divorced would make this better? There would be no striving or fighting with a man that had already signed his life with her away. They would just cut every off and Teddy would have the family she never wanted him to have.

"Are you crying?" Kate suddenly pulled her friend up on her sudden rush of emotions.

"She's just so beautiful," Ana whispered, trying to cover up.

"Have a hug," Elliot broached the subject, and Kate agreed, sitting up a little against her sore body to pass the baby over. "My first little lady needs to meet my new little lady."

Feeling privileged, Ana took the baby and held her and was captured in a whirlwind of memories from Teddy's birth. She remembered the first time she heard him, saw him and after all the drama she remembered holding.

The memories seemed bittersweet.

The moment was killed as she felt Christian's presence behind her. "Ana, we're going home," Christian broke her attention on the child. "It's late and Teddy's getting fussy."

Ana just wanted to go home with her husband, but she didn't want to part with this piece of normalcy, "Have you met your niece?"

"I did," He spoke as proudly as she felt. "Whilst Elliot was looking for you, I met the newest beauty of the family, but Kate told me to get everyone home as it was so late."

Looking to Kate, Ana took in her friend's tired stance and smiled apologetically, "Get some sleep, Kavanagh, it's golden to you two now." She watched Elliot laugh and she proudly handed her niece over to Elliot and said goodbye. Holding onto Kate a little bit longer as though drawing strength from her, Ana then left following her husband's footsteps.

She had to go home and face the music.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Once they were home, Ana just found herself in bed without having a chance to issue a word. Maybe sleeping on it would stop her from feeling so awful? She was exhausted from the past week and now this, she was drained. She wanted to fight for Christian without feeling so ineffective. She wanted him to know she still loved him, that she wanted him and nothing had changed her feelings that she expressed to Teddy on the beach only weeks ago.

When he finally crawled into the bed, she felt him keep a gap between them and even felt him as he turned to put his back to her. Everything was just aiding the delivery of those papers and she was honestly terrified of what was going to happen if he told her why he had filed them.

As Ana lay on her side, silently weeping at the sorry predicament. Here she was, in bed with Christian, him sleeping peacefully unaware at her turmoil. Maybe he was sleeping better because the divorce was a weight off of his shoulder? He could sleep easy knowing his biggest stressor would be gone soon.

She didn't know how long she lay there with tears remerging in her eyes, but it made her jump and go tense as Christian rolled over and place an arm over her, drawing her close to his fully naked body. This felt so wrong in the grand scheme of everything. Usually when he was like this they ended up making love, now it made her feel sick to her stomach and ridiculously dirty.

"I'm sorry for being so off today," Christian murmured his apology as he kissed her across her back. "It was wrong, but I want you to know why I did it."

Ana remained silent, biting down on her own lip that the pain was bursting through her cells and skin.

"I want another baby, Ana," Christian whispered to her, kissing the back of her shoulder as he did so. "I'm sorry that's why I've been so off. I didn't know how you would take the news. I've been feeling this way since Hawaii, but now after seeing little Ava, I really need to you know. I want us to start trying."

All Ana did was run for the bathroom to throw up.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian was putting on clothes the moment she left the bathroom looking pale and somewhat weak. Her face was tear streaked; her eyes red and swollen with the onslaught she had obviously put herself through.

"What's wrong?" He asked her going over to her, pushing her untamed hair away so he could see her. "The last time I saw you run that fast was with morning sickness," He teased, his smile bright and excited.

"I'm not pregnant," Ana told him with certainty. She knew she wasn't sick with that type of thing. Right now, she wished a new baby was the cause.

Christian's smile died a little, "What is wrong then? I noticed at the hospital, but you were so caught up in your own head you took no notice of me. My family and Kate's had taken over the majority of that waiting room that I couldn't get near you at all."

She couldn't get the words out and so she knew there was only one way to cover this – she had to show him.

Ana shakily pulled the papers from her oversized purse and handed them to her, falling to the couch top the moment he had taken them. She didn't want to look at him, but she made herself. Watching him, she saw his head shake, his furrow lines on his forehead increasing with each new word. It confused her and the stabbing feeling just got worse.

"You believed this?" He asked her, his tone incredulous and somewhat hurt. He dropped his eyes before he stopped entirely and looked at her, his eyes in a hard stare. "I can't believe you believed this!" Christian screamed at her, waving the papers in the air. He bent and broke seeing these. "You fucking think I would do this?"

"How could I not?" She asked him with a half-hearted, unconvincing tone.

"Fuck!" He swore and put his hands to his head, paper and all. "There's me fucking wanting another kid and there's you thinking I want to end our marriage. After I just brought you a house, Ana! What did you think that was? Me trying to make you not think I was up to anything? Trying to make our journey to a fucking divorce somewhat good?"

Ana rolled her eyes to prevent the tears as she listened to him. His reaction was not of a man that was gearing up for a divorce. This was a man that was hurt by what was unravelling before his eyes and all because of his wife.

"You honestly think I'm still a heartless bastard? That I just put all of this on to make me look good and then throw some stupid fucking papers at you? You think that little of me, of my love for you? After all this time and you think I would end it like this?" Christian's eyes watered somewhat and he stared at her, "Did you not love me enough to ask me? You didn't think to ask me outright on the phone or at the hospital or hell when we were home? I can't believe you allowed it to last this long! Whatever happened to asking me out right? Whatever happened to communication?" He laughed a moronic laugh at her, "Clearly you must think that little of me that I did everything for a fucking joke!" With his anger exploding, he threw the paperwork at her and readied to completely let lose his aggression and Ana didn't do a thing, she knew nowhere to run to, so she took his verbal abuse which only spurred him on. "I thought we had trust in this marriage, Ana! After everything I thought we were perfect, that you trusted me and believed in me, but you just fucking let me down!"

Again, Ana had no reply.

With it all laid bare, Ana realised in the mix of all of the Jack Hyde commotion she was slowly losing her mind. Everything she heard close and believed didn't make sense anymore. Her trust in everyone appeared to be deceiving her without her wanting that to happen.

She looked to her husband, about to beg for him to make this right, to turn back the hands of time. To make a universe without any bad, but the words that her husband spoke cut her short. What he said next would never leave her soul. They would just become a harrowing scream.

"If you want to believe I'd petition for a divorce, I'll fucking petition for a divorce!" He bellowed out and left her alone, not allowing her to speak at all. He just yelled at her and wore her down as his anger burrowed into her very soul.

Ana collapsed on herself when she was alone.

The papers were false, but her believing them seemed to have killed her marriage for real.


	83. Bleed Yourself Dry

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sorry I didn't update yesterday – new job = eventful! However, I hope you can forgive and enjoy this =) Thank you as always, your response is phenomenal!_

_**Memphis K**__ – If you PM me, I'll be more than up for helping you =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Three_

* * *

Ana barely slept that night, she had actually remained downstairs only going up to check on Teddy. She had taken to the corner of one of the couches, huddled under a blanket and stared out of the large doors all night. She heard Gail and Jason enter the house and she used the blanket to wipe her cheeks clear, quickly sniffling but it was no use. They were here to work, not get caught up in another domestic issue.

She closed her eyes tightly to try and ignore the screaming tone of her husband's '_If you want to believe I'd petition for a divorce, I'll fucking petition for a divorce!' _comment. Did he go to bed and start that evil ball rolling? Did he even sleep? She wouldn't know because she didn't dare go near the bedroom.

"Ana, Dear," Gail called out as she heard someone awake. She thought she was seeing things when she first entered the living room, but seeing Ana there sent off alarm bells."Why are you in here?"

Ana did nothing but dissolved into tears and she was shocked that it was Taylor was there holding her first and not Gail. She clung onto the older man for dear life as she wept. Clearly it was harder to cry yourself dry than Ana had thought.

"I think I've lost him," Ana sobbed at him, her face being buried into his neck. "I've screwed everything up." She suddenly pulled away and looked at Taylor, "Someone's messing with me, Jason, and it's gotten too far now," Ana cried at the lead bodyguard. "I just want it to stop."

Taylor allowed her to cry, but the moment Sawyer sat on the coffee table opposite them he knew it was time to issue her with some sense of security that her husband was failing at doing. "You're a victim of emotional abuse, Ana. You might be feeling weak right now, but underneath it all you're just a ticking time bomb. I'd be terrified if I were Hyde." He saw her disbelieve him and so he continued. "Everything that Hyde is doing is in order to mess with your head and he is starting to win."

_Well you know that's true, Ana_. "I think he sent me false divorce papers," Ana's lip trembled and tried not to cry again. "I believed that Christian had filed them and now he hates me because of it."

"He's probably angry and it's gotten out of hand and if I know how Hyde's mind is working he did this in order to split you two up. It adds up with the attack at your office last year and him keep calling you a prick tease. He's trying to drive a wedge between you and Christian."

"It's worked," Ana mumbled and closed her eyes to deal with the thumping headache that was taking over as a result from her crying and lack of sleep. "It really worked."

"I'll speak to him and then maybe you should too," Taylor told her and gave her a supportive smile. "Once you two sort it then you'll be unstoppable. It's just a momentary blip."

_Blip!_ That sparked Ana to life more than ever. "I need to go and sort Teddy," Ana tried to get up but Taylor stopped her. "He needs to be feed."

"I'll sort it," Gail commented with a warm smile. "Go to sleep, Ana," Gail soothed as she sat with Ana. "We'll help you out until this settles."

"I think Gail is right," Sawyer jumped in, "I'll sit here until you wake up, Ana, but you need to sleep."

Seeing that everyone wasn't going to let it just slide, Ana agreed and laid down not knowing that they were all watching her with a slight pang in their hearts at seeing the pain she was going through in the name of love. Here she was, deadly in love with a man that had shunned her for one stupid mistake. Even as her unconscious state took over, Ana didn't look at peace or relaxed. All of her upset and angst was still on her face.

As Gail and Jason stepped out they were faced with Christian who looked at them with a weary, wide eyed glance.

"Do you really think she's being emotionally abused?" Christian asked, his tone snaked with worry and hurt.

"How can you not?" Taylor asked sceptically. "She is coping with so much and from what I can see is that Jack Hyde is playing a clever game with her. So clever that Ana thinks she's okay when in actual fact she is waiting for that mega breakdown to hit," Taylor crossed his arms as he watched his boss. "I think we just found her breaking point." He then leaned in, "Losing you is exactly that."

Gail nodded sadly at Christian as she agreed, "I am going to put some breakfast on. I think it's best we let her sleep and you deal with whatever you need to."

All Christian could do as they dispersed was go to the doorway and watch her sleep before going to get his son up.

He was going to do what was best and let his wife sleep.

It took him hours, but he was able to finally crack down on some leads. Even down to the fact that the man that delivered the papers was the same man that had shot the Flynn's. Christian was quite glad to have a found connection and the police appeared even more pleased that they were getting somewhere.

Ana woke up to hear her husband shouting and even though it was a disorientating way to wake up, she was awake immediately. Noticing the new day was bright already, she realised she had slept too late and had to get up and see to her son.

"Someone's forged my signature," Christian ground out. "I don't know what else they might do this to but I can't run that risk." He looked to Taylor, "I want this fucker brought down."

He didn't know she was awake until he turned around and looked at her. She wanted to smile but she was glad she didn't as his icy stance still remained.

"Get up," Christian demanded sternly, "We're heading to the hospital to see Kate and Elliot."

Watching him go, Ana slowly got up and folded the blanket up and went upstairs unable to ignore the looks on Gail, Taylor or Sawyer's face.

This was embarrassment in hell.

The only solace here was her Teddy.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You look miserable," Kate commented to Ana as she watched her daughter secured in her friend's arms. "What's happened?"

"It's nothing," Ana replied and yet refused to look up at Kate. She kept her eyes trained on baby Ava trying hard not to cry. "She really is a beautiful little girl," Ana commented, stealing her own attention. She couldn't bring it up when he husband was in the room, as well as her in-laws. It wasn't right.

"Just because I've had a daughter doesn't mean I'm skipping out on being your best friend, Steele," Kate placed her hand on Ana's arm and moved in ever so slightly. "My job as that doesn't just go away so I wish you would speak to me."

"I can't," Ana spoke back and realised her husband and Elliot had both stopped talking and were watching them intently. "I'm sorry," She said handing the baby over. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone, not when they were so happy. "I'll be back later. Maybe Teddy can meet his new cousin," She gave a forced smile and fled from the room before anyone could stop her. She just wanted to lick her own wounds and find forgiveness with her husband.

"You can't go," Christian called as he left Kate's hospital room. He watched Ana halt in her steps, "We're here for family."

Ana turned around to face him, "How can I be here for family and be happy when I feel like I've ruined every right I have to be happy?" She asked him and felt her every last nerve dissolving, "I did one thing wrong, but please don't believe that's what I want!" She looked at him wildly as he remained speechless. "It's your signature, Christian. It was your signature."

All Christian did was take a step closer to her, closing their gap between their body's. It might be mean, but he wanted her to bleed her heart out so he could heal her completely. As horrible as it appeared to be he knew that she wouldn't be able to kick this unless she got everything out in the open.

"I have that burnt into my memory because seeing you sign the register at our wedding is one of the best things I remember from that day. It was then you made it official," Her voice became a mere whisper as she spoke this sentimental moment. "I saw that at the bottom of the paperwork and I couldn't ignore it. Then you were so cold with me and I just added it together."

"Added it up fucking wrong," Christian mumbled miserably at her, suddenly closing off his body language to her by crossing his arms over his chest.

Ana flinched and nodded, "I don't want to divorce you, but I can see that's what I deserve. Why would you love me when I proved to you that I would believe you were willing to stop our marriage? Why would you ever love me again for that? That's unforgiveable."

"You think I'd really want to do that?" Christian asked her with an incredulous nature to his voice. "Is that what you want?"

Ana shook her head fiercely at him, "I don't want a divorce from you! That's why it hurt so much to read your signature on that paperwork! I felt like someone had taken all of the air from my lungs and was taunting me with by hanging it in front of me." She now cried unashamedly, "I never want to feel like that again because to be honest, it felt like my world was ending right before my eyes."

Suddenly, Christian's eyes softened towards her.

"Believe it or not, the reason I reacted as I did was because I was terrified that you didn't love me anymore. I reacted because I felt like I had done something to make you think I wasn't worth all the drama. I mean that's all I am, isn't it? I just bring you problem after problem," Ana's voice rang out with a fearful tremble.

Christian watched his wife look lost in this current predicament and his heart panged more painful at that sight than it ever did when he had yelled that callous, malicious sentence.

"How can I be a good wife and mother when all I do is attract every bad omen possible?" Ana's lip trembled even more as she finally spoke her own demise, "I just want a happy life with you Christian, but I shouldn't have to fight for that. I think we're owed just a happy life together. You and Teddy are never going to get that when I feel like I'm the one that brings bad luck into your life."

Christian couldn't take her bad mouthing herself anymore. He stepped in and captured her face between his large hands, the first piece of contact they had shared since the morning before. He was going to speak, but his own carnal needs took over and he just kissed her. He forgave her and asked for an apology all at once.

"Never think like that again," Christian scolded her, his tone not cold, but spiked with a sense of fortification. "We're both to blame. We both bring drama, but I want a long life with you, Mrs. Grey. I never want to hear the words divorce in connection with either you and I," He might have stopped the kiss to say that, but his lips were close to hers, his eyes boring into hers.

"Never," She told him back and then looked him harder into the eyes. "It's got to be Jack, Christian," Ana whispered, still refusing to let Christian go.

"Then he'll die," Christian practically made that a vow. "I want our life back to how it was." He watched her nod as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying again. "We will be burning those papers when we get home."

That was life music to her ears.

Then as her husband captured her fully in his arms, Ana felt all of her weight just release from her body, her entire figure just turned into jelly. Being back in her husband's arms, feeling him kiss into her hair, forgiveness given, made her just lose it completely. After everything, the fear of those divorce papers had knocked the wind completely out of her.

Little did she know that was the plan all along.


	84. Allowing Control

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sorry for taking so long with updating... The new job is kicking my butt! So I'm exhausted, caught a cold and my best friend is in hospital so I'm battling through best I can... Bare with me and I will try and give some semi-decent updates when I can =) _

_Please forgive mistakes, it's been a shitty evening, my moods shitty and I'm ready to just sleep... Enjoy anyway – I hope =)_

_Thank you for the response and enjoy._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Four_

* * *

"Baby," Christian said as he climbed upon the bed, moving the manuscript from his wife's lap. "Baby, wake up, I have something," He spoke softly, rousing her from her sleep. Seeing her open her eyes, he could see she was feeling worse rather than better and he hated that he could do nothing. "Open your mouth," He commanded and he could see she was feeling too weak to even argue as she trusted him and opened her mouth. He placed the popsicle to her lips and he watched her begin to suck.

"I like you listening," He commented with a pleased tone.

Pulling back she gave him a little head shake. "You just like me being your submissive," She croaked at him, her voice defusing into nothingness as she spoke.

Christian laughed and placed the melting Popsicle back to her lips, "I like you better being an obedient wife." He watched her pull back and he got comfortable and moved forward so he was closer. "Mom said this should help reduce some of the swelling to your throat."

"Let's hope," She managed to say back to him and suddenly pushed the Popsicle away. "I feel a little sick."

"That's okay," Christian replied sweetly, "Least you tried." He placed the popsicle back into the wrapper and was about to go and put it in the bin when he felt his wife take his hand. Turning back she was looking at him pleadingly, "What's up, Baby?"

"Don't leave me," She tried to say clearly but ending up erupting into a new coughing fit.

Christian said nothing but took his wife into his arms and soothed her coughing by just massaging her back gently. He felt her settle against him, her heated skin igniting through his t-shirt as she fell back to sleep again.

He just sat and listened to her rattling breath and once again hated the entire situation going on. Since the divorce papers incident, Ana's health had deteriorated and she had been struck down by the flu. What he hated more was it wasn't just a little bout of flu, but full blown, body weakening flu.

It was just another motive for him wanting to wrap his hands around Jack Hyde's neck.

As Christian watched her sleep he couldn't help but feel like a bit of a failure. He reacted badly when she had received those divorce papers and after looking at the signature closely it held a direct resemblance to his own original autograph. No wonder Ana had believed in it.

He had been the stupid one to use the mere idea of petition for divorce as a weapon against Ana. He knew that now, but not until he felt pure guilt from being a mere, vindictive bastard. One that made his wife feel like she couldn't go back to their bedroom to sleep but she had to sleep on couch. He had made her feel all alone and scared that her life was going to be pulled down from around her. He had seen her in the hospital as she explained herself to him as the same woman he had fallen. The one with flaws and insecurities to boot, but she was still the strong, stubborn Ana. She was just a woman head over heels in love and that was their joint problem.

Christian Grey was a man with a hopeless heart because Christian was head over heels in love with his wife – Exactly how it should be.

He would always forgive Ana because he had never loved someone as undyingly as he did Anastasia and he never wanted that to stop.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Baby, Kate wants to talk you," Christian said coercing his wife awake. He needed her up to get her next round of meds and to make sure she actually ate some of the special soup Carla had helped Gail make. He hated that stress had reduced her to this, but he had been waiting for her body to give payback. She had been on high speed trying to cope with everything that she needed to rest and just deal with one thing at a time.

Stubborn Ana had come to life in that instance and this was the repercussions.

"She's not allowed in," Ana mumbled, not opening her eyes as her chest whizzed with her new breaths. "She can't afford to be ill."

Christian couldn't wait for her to be better because this was just horrible to see her suffer. He hated that she was ill as a result of all the shit Hyde had landed n their lives and he wasn't because he would gladly take this off of her to suffer.

"She's not coming in," Christian spoke and Ana finally prised her eyes open. "She's on the phone. Now take it and I'm going downstairs to grab mom to come and check on you in a bit. You be okay?"

"I think so," She said as she rolled over a little to move up the bed, her husband making full well she was well tucked up. She took the phone and allowed him to kiss her feverish forehead before leaving her curled up on his side of the bed. "Hello?" She spoke and had to move the phone away from her mouth as she sneezed.

"Wow, you really are the epitome of health, Steele," Kate quipped sarcastically, but Ana could pick out the familiar notes of tiredness oozing from her voice. "I'm at the bottom of the stairs dying to come up there. I just want to see you," Kate almost whined down the phone.

Ana laughed at the thought of her best friend calling from the bottom of the stairs, "I want to see you too," She croaked out exhaustedly. "I feel like death warmed up about fifty times over so I do not want you getting this to any degree." Again another coughing fit erupted and Ana felt the overwhelming need to groan at how fed up she was with the coughing and sneezing.

"Ouch, and you don't sound much better," Kate winced down the phone.

"Shit," Ana suddenly managed as she jumped from her bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up. She'd left the call on and flung it onto the bed as she catapulted for the toilet. As soon as her body collided she threw up and just felt her head spin even more so than it had.

She could hear people coming but as she gave up throwing what little remained in her stomach she caved and fell flat against the cool tiling. It was cold and her fiery skin lavished the contrasting temperature immediately. It felt good to feel something cool.

"Ana!" Christian cried out as he ran through the rooms to get to her. He saw the bed in a mess and heard his wife's reaching and he was grateful for his mother's persistency to follow him to check on Ana. When he saw her face flat to the floor, his heart pounded, "Ana!"

"I'm alive," She alerted him recognising the tone of his voice.

"If she's okay to get back to the bedroom I want to check her temperature, Christian," Grace jumped in using her doctor persona. "Ana, Sweetie, are you okay to get back to the bedroom?"

"I can't be bothered," She said with a little element of mirth in her tone. She should have guessed her husband would take that as a reason to strike up some control.

"No more running around, you need rest," Christian told her teasingly. He watched her expression and he knew she needed to hear this, "You're not doing anymore work either. You're going to just rest up."

"But I have so much work to do," Ana groaned as her husband laid her back down on the bed, ready for his mother to check her over once more.

He watched his mother for a moment as she took Ana's temperature and turned back to scold her for even contemplating work when she was riddled with the flu. "They'll cope without you," Christian told Ana sternly, he wasn't having her even attempting to work now. "You'll ill, you need to get better."

Ana nodded weakly, "I was really enjoying that manuscript thought." She pointed to the one that was now at the bottom of the bed.

"It'll be there when you're better," Christian pointed out truthfully and knew he was going to have to lock up every manuscript she had brought home lately. Christian surveyed his wife's expression and furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?"

"This just sucks I can't see my baby or best friend," Ana mumbled and started to cry. Not only was she feeling low, but she was unable to get in contact with Kate, Ava or Teddy. It was more her choice because she didn't want them getting ill and they were most at risk.

"Actually I would say you're less contagious now than you were three days ago," Grace commented as she put the thermometer away. "Plus I think getting out of this room would do you some good instead of everyone coming in here. We can get some food in you as well while we at it."

"What do you say, Mrs Grey?" Christian implored casually.

"Take me now," She smirked and tried not to feel sicker as she knew she wouldn't get far if her husband knew she wasn't feeling great, but she was beginning to get cabin fever. "Kill two birds with one stone," She croaked once more as her voice fizzled away to nothingness.

"I think you need to speak less," Christian joked and saw she wasn't impressed. "Let's wrap a blanket around you and then I'll carry you down. I don't want you wasting what little energy you have."

Ana just listened. After all, she had minimal energy and she just wanted to see everyone and fell semi-normal so she allowed her husband his command and control and just did as he wished. She was way too weak to play stubborn and be defiant. Her husband could have his fun.

Christian carried his wife down the stairs, keeping her well wrapped up. He could hear everyone in dining room, cooing over baby Ava and Teddy whilst Gail dished up lunch and he ignored them all, taking her straight for the grand living room. Slowly he placed her down, only to sit with her.

"I want to see my baby," Ana pouted weakly at her husband. This illness was driving her completely crazy. She hated even more knowing that the stress she was under had weakened her body and made it easier for her to her sicker and quicker.

"Well here he is," Ray said bringing in his grandson the moment Grace had alerted them that Ana was now downstairs. He took one look at his daughter and frowned, "You don't look good, Annie."

Ana crinkled her nose up at that and watched Christian take his son, "I want to say I feel better but I think even death is feeling better than me right now." She saw her husband and father both share a look of disgust over that saying, "Don't scold an ill girl."

"Pulling the sick card is not a clever move, Baby," Carla spoke as she left the dining room to rush straight to her daughter's side. "This is really beating you isn't it?" She asked as everyone joined them.

"Not for long," Ana replied and allowed her family to swamp her, her son now in front of her, reaching for her greedily.

This was the only thing that made her feel better for the first time in days.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Jack, I just want us to get away now," Elizabeth whined as she lay across yet another hotel bed. "You promised me this would be over months ago and here we are nearly five months on."

"Sometimes not everything works exactly how we planned it," Jack made the comment with angst. Not at his wife, but at the situation. "That bitch is fucking resilient but if she wants to track me," He said twisting his phone in his fingers, "Then she can track me."

Elizabeth trusted her man and pushed away from the mattress to sit up eagerly. "Tell me what you're going to do to her again," Elizabeth coerced excitedly as though she was about to get a new bedtime story.

"Well," Jack said with glee, his face twisting with delight, "We've already started with fucking with her, but the moment we meet again will take her by absolute surprise." He saw his wife agreed with just a smile of intent. "God, Liz, I can't wait to get her. Everything will be worth it, I promise you that."

"She deserves payback for what she did to you. Christian too. That fucking bastard deserves being beaten to an inch of his life like he did to you. I almost lost you because of the two of them, Jack, and it makes me so fucking angry to think that they got away with it," Elizabeth's eyes watered at the memory. "Even now we're still dealing with the repercussions with what happened."

"Don't worry yourself, Love," He told her to soothe her woes, "I might be still recuperating but I'll be making sure she doesn't get a fucking chance to do so. It won't be him that gets beaten to an inch of his life, but her. Plus she needs a fucking bullet in her leg just for old time sakes. Her and her husband did that to me, I'll do it to them."

"I think he'll get enough pain watching her suffer," Elizabeth quipped with certainty knowing how Christian reacted to Ana being hurt. Christ, watching them with her husband, she knew that she

Jack snickered, "I should have just taken the moment and finished them both off, maybe then we'd be living the good life and they wouldn't have brought a spawn into the world," He remarked disgustedly and looked to his wife. "I should have let Cam take the kid."

"Too predictable," Elizabeth replied and looked to her husband. "He'll be gone before our baby's born right, Jack?" She asked meekly and her eyes changed to look at him sadly as she thought to the baby growing inside her. It might have been a happy day when they learnt they were with child, but she didn't want to share that with a mad man. She wasn't _that_ crazy. "I don't think I want him around to influence our child."

"I can promise you that he is going back to whatever hell hole he and Christian Grey crawled out from," Jack promised with a sly smirk as he watched Elizabeth caress her newly there baby bump. He was still getting used to idea of being a father but he promised to have the_ Grey_ situation sorted before he met his child. "I just have some more uses for him to do what I need to do." Jack smirked as he thought to Cam as he hid away from public and waited for his next steps in this plan.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked curiously, thinking that everything they wanted to do was already underway.

"I'm going to mess with them a little while longer," Jack chided with malice and pride. "Cam is gonna help with that and then I'm going to finish it off."

"I thought we already had that down though? I mean Ana and Christian aren't exactly in paradise anymore with all the threats and taunts." Elizabeth quizzed suddenly, she was thinking they had that down already.

Jack grinned quite sadistically, "Oh we did that, but it's always fun to take it a step further right?"

Getting up, Elizabeth knelt on the bed but wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and smiled up at him, "Too right."

Kissing her he left be and went over to window, mulling over his own plans. _They're falling right into my plan_, Jack smirked to himself as he stared out at his newest view.

One that had the Grey residence right in the background.


	85. Always There For You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_New update! I was meant to update earlier but got caught up with writing chapter 86! But here's your update and I will see you in the next chapter whenever that gets finished =) Enjoy and thank you! _

_Excuse my mistakes – I take complete blame as always =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Five_

* * *

When the smashing of glass came, Ana couldn't ignore it anymore. She pulled herself from her bed and went downstairs and even though there was a cold breeze coming through the house, her husband's heated words scolded the atmosphere around here.

Pulling her dressing gown around her body more, she listened for a moment and bit her lip in trepidation.

"That bastard is playing us and all you can tell me is that you're watching every hotel, motel and fucking hostel?" Christian bellowed at what must have be the lead detective. "My wife is getting ill because of all this stress and I would much appreciate it if you would stop sitting around doing fuck all and get this bastard."

"We've been keeping him tracked, but it would appear he found all those devices your wife planted on him and he planted them on another male unsuspectingly," The detective said trying to defuse Christian's anger; he looked to the now shattered glass and back again. "For now we know he and his wife are together in this, how much is his controlling we do not know but we hope that by the next time we have them tracked we will have something to hold against him."

Ana then stepped out of the shadows and entered the room casually, speaking immediately. "You can get him for harassment," Ana pointed out disapprovingly. "He's making my life hell right now and all you can say is it's not enough?"

"Ana," Christian spoke as he bolted to his feet at her newest appearance. He looked her over, seeing that she was worn out still and her eyes weren't entirely triggering their normal sparkle.

The detective immediately became tense and looked to her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grey, but we are building a case. From what we've seen he is a very clever man and if we bring him in we will have to release him within twenty-four hours. We have nothing solid on him."

"I have a bunch of letters and gift he's been harassing me with and taunting me with, how is that not enough?" Ana asked weakly, trying to build a guise over her emotions. Feeling ill was not doing her wonders. "How can you justify to me that he doesn't deserve an arrest for the hell he has brought on my life ever since meeting him?"

"It's how the law works, Ma'am. He will be served justice as and when we are able to, but for now we are working on every lead and working the case," The detective continued to tell them. "We just need to wait for the perfect time to apprehend him and sentence him."

Ana pinched the bridge of her nose, "I need some more aspirin if you're seriously going to stand there in my house and feed me more bullshit! That and a fucking breath mint!" She released the pinch and left the men, going into the kitchen just to find a piece of a mind. She didn't even care for the broken window to the patio door, just that the detective in the room was nothing more than an incompetent twit.

"Ana," Gail said as she entered back into the room from the pantry, "It's good to see you up." She smiled as Ana smiled at her, "Would you like food?"

"Yes please, nothing heavy though please," Ana requested and saw Gail accept. "Thank you."

"Nonsense," Gail responded to that appreciation graciously. "Jason is just calling someone to come and fix the window. I'm pretty sure it will be all sorted within the hour."

"Oh," Ana suddenly remembered how cold it was getting in the room, "That." She couldn't believe she had gotten so worked up that she had ignored that. Shaking her head, she ran her hands over her head, "Is Teddy okay? He wasn't in the nursery and I'm pretty sure he wasn't around Christian with the detective here."

"He requested that Luke take him outside for the moment," Gail mentioned as she worked to cook something quick and light. "He's being quite the cheeky boy today. Full of giggles and lots of noise making."

Ana just smiled at the thought and let her head fall to the side as she mused over that aspect of her life – One of the brightest rays of light in her life.

As if he knew, Sawyer entered the room and Teddy saw his mother he began to fuss and stretch his arms out for his mom to take him. Without another word, Sawyer quickly swooped in and handed the little boy over, immediately watching him snuggle into his mother's chest.

"Good to see you finally up, girl, what changed?" Sawyer asked as he sat down with Ana at the breakfast bar.

"My husband breaking a window," She quipped and kissed her son's head whist looking over it at Sawyer. "He threw something in anger and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I came down to find that stupid detective practically defending Hyde."

"And my wife told him where to go," Christian mentioned as he came into the room, his tense posture easing as he saw his wife and son. "The detective's gone for now, Baby." He gave her a kiss and sat on the other side, "I think you terrified him. I don't think he thought I would allow myself quite a feisty wife."

Smiling at her husband, she swivelled on her chair to face him, "Such an anomaly of a partnership you and I, Mr. Grey."

"That we are," Christian agreed and leaned in to his son. "I think mommy finally being up is a good sign, Teddy." He then sat up to look at wife almost inspecting her, "How are you feeling today, Baby? I don't want you up if you're not great."

Ana let out a sigh as she just watched her son as he watched her, "I'm better, but I'm getting fed up of those four walls and so I just needed to get out. Smashing glass and raised voices and absolute bull was not what I was expecting mind you." She raised her gaze to evaluate her husband's guilty look but he appeared to be as modest as ever with it.

What else did she expect really?

Placing Teddy on the counter she turned away from her husband and held her son in place and just watched him look around, surveying his surroundings. He then looked back at him mother, broke into a toothless grin and then proceeded to blow raspberries.

"See, Teddy knows how to live the good life," Sawyer teased as he watched Ana respond with blowing raspberries back at Teddy.

"Time to live like a five and a half month old, Baby," Christian whispered at his wife and then joined in.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Hours later, after eating and entertaining her son, Ana found herself literally on house arrest on the couch and surrounded by either Gail, Taylor, Sawyer or Christian. Everyone was just willing to make her forget about being ill and forget about the tension of the situation that hung around.

Having listened to Sawyer talk about Clarke, he then declared he couldn't wait to start babysitting her at work. At least then he would feel like he was working his job like he had done when he was first brought onto the Grey given security force.

Ana laughed, "You just miss running around after me." She watched him try to respond, "Admit it, Luke, you hate not having to keep me in control." Again she saw him try to respond and she just rolled her eyes, "God, you and my husband are too alike."

"I'll take that as a good thing," Sawyer remarked quite pleased with that connotation.

"It's probably the only reason I like you so much," She joked with him and watched him look at her in horror. "And the fact I can easily get your panties in a twist."

Sawyer smirked and looked as Christian entered the room again, "Your wife's definitely feeling better."

"Oh yes, how so?" Christian inquired already having noticed how his wife was bouncing back after the flu she had suffered. She was much more playful with quick witted, smart assed remarks and her eyes were beginning to gain life again.

"She's being a wind up," Sawyer quipped and watched Ana stick her tongue out at him. "I don't think I've barely heard you speak much in the past week."

"That's because she's been unable to," Christian teased as he took his place by his wife and pulled her legs onto his lap. He turned to his gaze to her and saw her pouting unhappily at him, "We're messing around, Baby."

"And?" She asked him back, "That makes it okay to take the piss out of the sick?" She saw him begin to look remorseful for his teasing and she began to tease, "Gotcha!"

Christian looked at her in shock, "God you are such a fucking tease when you wanna be."

"And you still love me for it," Ana spoke with certainty to her claim. "Same goes to you Lukey," She said to her guard and saw him shrug and give a little head nod. "We need to get Teddy and Ava to become friends soon."

"When you're better," Christian retorted back at her fiercely. He wasn't letting her go back to work or leave the house until he was sure she was better and not lying – _and he knew when she was lying!_

Ana pouted, "I am better now."

"No you're not," Christian and Sawyer said at her and as she looked even Taylor had joined in with defying her statement.

She knew she was going to be left to rest for a few more days and her arguments back would be futile until she was back on top of her health. She might as well give up for now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Once Teddy was put to bed, Christian had gone to tackle some of his mounting workload. That had been hours ago and when he ventured out the house was still except for the sound of the television in the grand living room. He approached the room and found his wife lazily watching the show, a manuscript draped across her chest. He hated that she still wasn't one hundred percent and as much as he wanted to go to bed and get her sleeping, he kind of wanted the normalcy of sitting around watching TV.

Ana heard him coming and looked over her shoulder at him, "Has work finally divorced you?" She teased and he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I thought it was time we had some distance," He retorted, keeping the joke running. "What you watching?"

Ana yawned, "I'm not really watching anything really. It's just there."

"You want to talk about anything?" Christian asked as he sat on couch next to hers, allowing her to remain in her comfortable position. "If it's about the detective, I have my own men chasing leads. I don't trust anyone else."

"I guessed that," Ana replied, "I just want this over. We've done nothing to deserve this and it's really about time we had at least a few years off of the drama radar and not a few weeks or months."

"Oh we'll get it, but I promise you this, Mrs. Grey, I will make sure you get some relaxation and that you and our son just enjoy life." Christian wanted to promise his wife safety and protection, but he had rivalled the likes of Hyde and Cam before with her and his promises were proven empty. He no longer wanted to do and feel like a failure.

"You do that already," Ana reminded him and smiled to him. "You give Teddy and I the perfect life, Christian. Even in the middle of the drama." She then shifted onto her side, closing the nearly fully read manuscript she had fallen in love with and looked to him properly. "We need to start planning Teddy's first Christmas," She told her husband and saw him give her a weird look. "I know it's only the middle of October, but it's a _first_. I know how you love your first."

Christian grinned at her wildly at the idea, his mind already rallying over ideas. He even smirked harder as he grabbed his phone as it sounded in his pocket. He pulled it out and immediately allowed the curves of his smile drop.

"What is it?" Ana asked, terrified it was yet another threat sent their way.

He groaned, only exacerbating his wife's terror, "Mia and Ethan are holding a Halloween slash engagement party."

She grabbed the pillow from behind her and threw it at her husband.

He just grinned.


	86. Dressed Up To Mess Up

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sorry about the delay, but my life just doesn't get a break it would see =/ So here is another update, enjoy and I hope to get more out soon =)_

_Excuse mistakes, shitty week and I am exhausted! _

_Thank you as always!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Six_

* * *

"I still say we should have been Adam and Eve," Christian teased as they walked into Bellevue, the place completely decorated with the clash of both engagement and Halloween celebration meshed together everywhere.

"We can be them later," Ana promised him with a wicked glint of seductiveness in her eyes, her lips pressed into a smirk to make sure Christian felt the sexual tension. "But without the leaves."

Christian grinned, but as he moved his libido got dampened and he let out a growl. "I fucking hate this costume."

"I think you've got good legs in it though, Mr. Grey," Ana teased and watched him shoot her a deathly glare. "You know you're my Hercules, Christian and this is all for fun." She tried to make light of the situation, but her Hercules was not biting into any of it.

"Oh no," Christian paused, pushing her to the wall in the foyer, "The real fun's not until later."

"Now you're getting it," Ana laughed at him but nodded with how impressed she was that he caught on. "Not as immature as Hercules was so kudos for that." She reached up and kissed him and he deepened the kiss.

As he pulled away, Christian resist the urge to smile, "Tonight is going to be a good night."

"Mmhmm," Ana agreed with her husband and bit her kiss bruised lip and saw Gail and Taylor enter. "I'm so pleased they accepted their invite," Ana commented before going over to the pair; husband joint to her hand. "I'll take the little man, Gail. You have fun and relax." She smiled as Teddy took to her quickly, "I've decided we need to discuss your wedding because I am through with this long engagement." Ana then smiled brightly and headed off with Teddy, ready to find her family.

"Once she gets an idea there's no stopping her is there?" Taylor asked knowingly as Christian watched his wife saunter off.

"I wouldn't expect her to," Christian replied with a mirthful tone, "I'd just go with it. She wants happy endings for everyone in her life." He saw Taylor smirk and take his woman to his side, "I'm going to catch her up. I'll see you in there."

"We'll just wait on Sawyer and Clarke and be in," Taylor confirmed and saw Christian accept that and run off after his wife and son.

Gail put a hand to her costumed hip and looked to her man, "You're scoping this space over, aren't you?" She asked and saw the guilty smirk grace her husband's lips. "It's a party; do you really think they would try it here?"

"G, you can never be too careful," Taylor admitted and kissed his fiancée. "Plus, I do think we need to wait for Luke. It is his first public outing like this with Clarke."

"Play nice," Gail warned harshly knowing how much Taylor could scold a person into submission with his bodyguard ways.

"Me?!" He asked and turned to face her, "I think Ana's the one you should be warning."

"Well that's true, but I think Christian will make sure she plays extra nice," She turned when she heard Sawyer's voice and elbowed her man in the side. "I'm guessing it's a good start," She whispered as they stepped closer.

"Is it clear?" Was the first thing Sawyer said as he stepped up from the last step to meet Taylor and Gail.

"You're seriously going to work tonight of all nights?" Clarke mocked sarcastically, amusement riddled in his eyes.

"I already asked. Don't get them started," Gail laughed as though to break the ice on this first meeting. "Oh, I see we have batman?" She asked looking at Sawyer's costume and saw him nod, "And, I'm going to guess Robin?" She looked to Clarke and he nodded and she put her hands out, "Gail."

"Oh, yes," Clarke commented as he reached for her hands. "I hear you make the best dinners around." He watched Gail blush, "Clarke Dawson." He looked to Taylor and put his hand out, "Jason I'm presuming?"

"Correct," He shook his hands and looked to Sawyer. "It's clear, but I seriously think you need to go and see how Teddy's dressed."

"What did she do?" Sawyer asked knowing Ana had been plotting this since the invites arrived to officially announce this night.

Taylor let out a short laugh, "You'll have to wait and see. She even sweet talked her husband into his costume."

"This I gotta see," Sawyer joked and looked to Clarke. "Are you ready to meet everyone?" He saw him nod and he swallowed deeply, "Beware of Mr. Grey, he can be intense when he wants to be."

"I think I'm more scared of Mrs. Grey," Clarke fretted nervously.

Sawyer laughed, "Rightly so, but she's a pussy cat really." He said and looked to Taylor, "I think we better go in before they send a search party for us." He waited for Taylor to go and then Gail before he and Clarke followed.

He didn't know about Clarke being nervous, he was beyond nervous right now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"What the hell have we got here?" Ana shouted out impressed as she saw Kate and Elliot with Grace and Carrick. Looking at Elliot, Ana immediately eyed him up and down twice just to be sure, and she was sure she was recognising his costume instantly for the right reasons and she had to giggle.

"Elliot, what the hell are you?" Christian asked, noting his wife's laughter and her intense gaze on his brother.

"I'm you, bro," Elliot joked and ran his hands through his hair in a manner only Christian could do. He then grabbed the lapels of his jacket and plucked at them, "For tonight I am the hotshot CEO with a hot first lady and a cute baby boy. The names Grey, Christian Grey." Looking to his wife, he saw the cold death glare Kate was wearing and laughed with nerves, "Then tonight I'm Elliot Grey, hotter wife and cuter child."

"Good save," She remarked satisfied she had managed to work her husband into submission so easily. He would so get teased for that later. "Now let's see, what are you two?"

They looked at Ana as she stood in a pink and purple outfit made of chiffon and silk sewn into a Grecian style. Her hair was pulled up into a thick wavy ponytail, loosely tied and her makeup was subtle apart from the pinkie red lips and defied eyeliner. Her husband however had his hair combed back and was wearing a gladiator-esque outfit and it appeared that Grace guessed straight away what they were.

"I'm going to say Hercules and Megara," Grace commented knowing that film as one of Mia's old time favourites. She had chosen Cruella de Vil as her own costume just because she loved being able to watch Disney when Mia was younger.

"My wife's a sucker for Disney films," Christian pulled his wife's leg lovingly and she hit him. "Plus, Megara is a smart-mouthed vixen and so is my wife. Pretty apt isn't it?"

Ana blushed, "And we have our little money bag here," She manoeuvred Teddy to face everyone, his arms sticking out of a little money bag costume, fabric dollars hanging out the top and she had to giggle. "He's real costume is upstairs, but we thought we would make tonight a little more memorable with some fun."

"You brought a joke costume?" Kate asked as she poked playfully at her nephew. "So what's his other one?"

"It's upstairs," Ana grinned, "Way cuter, but you'll have to wait and see when I change him. Plus this one doesn't allow a lot of freedom and the other one is much more fitting."

"I'd say a little money bag is quite appropriate considering who his father is," Kate made a quick joke and flashed a look at Christian. "We could have had daddy money bag, but seeing you in your skirt, Christian, is much more entertainment."

Ana saw that her husband was even more pissed at his costume, "If you want to go and change, go and change."

"I'm messing! Sheesh," Kate rolled her eyes and settled onto Christian. "I actually think you and Ana are quite well dressed. You're her hero and she's a sarcastic damsel when she wants to be."

Elliot stepped in with a slight burst of laughter, "You haven't seen Ethan yet, Bro. You've got nothing to worry about."

That stole Ana's attention for long enough to not ask what Ava was dressed as seeing as she must have been upstairs out of the way.

"What did Mia do to him?" Ana asked, her eyes going wide and she looked between brother-in-la and Kate and then to Christian's parents and saw them all trying to withhold from laughing, "What did she do?" She asked again and saw Elliot's eyes look over her shoulder between her and Christian and into the far distance. Following the vision she turned and her mouth dropped, "You have got to be kidding me right?"

"You do realise, Kate, you're brother will never live that down right?" Christian asked, his tone as shocked as Ana's.

"You seriously think seeing my own brother dressed as that is not going to make me not ridicule him for _life_?" Kate retorted sarcastically and then tilted her head as she watched Ethan stand around self-consciously. "Could your sister have found him small pants?"

Ana looked to Kate who was smirking already, "Oh, she could!" They both agreed at once.

"Stupid, stupid question," Ana giggled and looked down at her son as he grabbed at her hair, "Does your Uncle look silly, Teddy?" She cooed questioningly at her son, "I think he does." Her eyes then widened, "Oh God, you shouldn't be seeing this!" She swung back to the group, "That's too much nudity for children surely?!"

"Mia doesn't think so," Elliot joked as he watched his sister flaunt her awkward looking fiancé around to everyone. "I think he was like one with the world, well travelled. _Sheltered_."

"He isn't sheltered, but nearly being butt naked is not part of any deal!" Kate exclaimed now feeling embarrassed for her brother as he came over with a bashful look. "Have mom and dad seen you?"

"No, and if I have it my way I'll be out of this before they do," He remarked far from impressed.

"Not much to get out of is there really?" Ana teased and eyed him up and down. "A Chippendale outfit is not really imaginative now is it, Ethan?"

"Don't blame me!" Ethan cried out in horror, "I did it to keep a smile on Mia's face." He rolled his eyes as both Kate and Ana awed at his sweetness. "I do intend to change into

"Going from nothing to tights, nice move," Kate teased and didn't feel bad for her brother's pain. "You've brought this onto yourself, Eth."

Ana laughed and felt Teddy getting fussy, "I'm going to change him," She spoke up, "Kate I think we need to bring Ava down for a little bit if she's awake."

"Oh, I like that idea," Elliot agreed and kissed Kate. "Hurry back."

"You just want your little ladybug," Kate remarked and smiled. "C'mon Steele, let's go change our little money bags."

"I'm going to guess Ava's a lady bird?" Ana asked as her best friend pulled her away from the little group and she saw the proud look on Kate's face at the idea of her daughter dressed up as a cute ladybird. "Cute, extremely cute," Ana remarked liking the idea.

"What's my Teddy-Weddy going to be when we get back?" Kate asked, dying to know.

"It's real obvious," She tried to get Kate to guess but saw it wasn't happening. "He's going to be a real life _teddy_ bear," She told her friend and Kate laughed and scrunched her nose up at the cuteness, "I did say it was going to be obvious." She laughed and tried to navigate around the crowds, Teddy in arms, Kate holding onto her hand. Suddenly she was whacked by someone walking passed, their shoulders connecting abruptly.

"Prick tease," She heard as the burly male carried off after bumping into her and she froze, her heart plummeting to the ground, her breath stolen right from her lungs. The only thing in her life that didn't cease was her hold on her son, if anything that tightened. She turned but no one was there and she couldn't find a source to the insult. There was no way this was imagined; she had watched Kate dodge the man first before he made contact.

Worst of all, there was only one person that called her that and only one man that made it sound so vindictive and malicious.

"Jack," Ana managed to speak under her breath and felt her chest constrict as panic rose through her.

"Steele, what's a matter?" Kate asked after finding Ana didn't move from her spot as she had carried on walking. "Ana?"

"Ana, what's wrong?" Sawyer asked as he rushed to Ana's side. "Ana," He called to her again and she slowly reacted.

She looked up at Sawyer, her eyes wide with fear, "He's here."

"Hyde?" He asked and he saw her nod fearfully and he looked to Christian and waved him over. Christian didn't hesitate to be over with his wife, "Get her upstairs. I'm getting Taylor and searching this place." He alerted Christian and saw his worry start to manifest, "I think Hyde's here."

Christian did nothing but took his wife upstairs knowing that her partying mood was completely over now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Making it home Ana knew she needed to relax. She needed to switch off her stresses and give in to herself and her wants and her one want was stood before.

Watching Christian dress Teddy ready for bed, Ana stepped in behind him, her hands running across his chest and she loved how there weren't any moments of hesitation to her touch after all this time. His breath didn't hitch; his hands did rise up to stop her from doing anymore.

She felt her eyes water as she wondered what she would ever do without him. Quickly she diminished her thoughts and wiped the stray tear that escaped her tough act that she tried to get working. She didn't want to imagine her life without him. Not now, not ever.

As her husband sung to Teddy, she watched him put their son to bed and wish him a good night and she turned to leave.

Following her once his son was settled, he rushed and grabbed her hand. Not ready to let her go. Christian pushed her to a wall, "Are you going to be honest with me now?" He asked and she bit her lip, "You clammed up at the party but I know you just need to let go."

If Ana had to admit it, she just wanted her husband to make love to her and forget every meeting Jack Hyde.

"I just need you to love me," She spoke with a feather light tone and looked into his eyes hoping he would see what she was after. "My body needs to feel you."

Christian couldn't deny the sexual tension she was exuding and immediately he found himself pulled in by her, lips touching, Ana's tried to work out how to get rid of costume hastily. Ana found a buckle over his shoulder and she worked it quickly before trying to see if the other

When the armour fell from his body, excitement ripped through her entire system and she found herself pushed entirely into their room, the door being closed and her body being thrust again it.

Even though Ana had him practically naked, he wasn't wasting time making her the same. Ripping the outfit at the seams, Christian quickly learnt that his wife was without panties under her outfit and he gave her a wicked grin as she tried to play the innocence act with him. Moving back in, he kissed her heavily and greedily and didn't care that this seemed rushed. He just wanted to be in his wife.

Neither could wait for the feeling of satisfaction. Neither wanted to.

He pushed his boxers down and didn't waste time thrusting into her as he had her pinned against the wall. Ana held on, lifting up with each new penetrating thrust and she didn't care that the door was hard and unforgiving against her body.

Ana's head went back, Christian's hand clawing at her hair, pieces falling loose in clumps from the ponytail she had. It didn't matter how often they had sex, Christian was always shocked at how tight and ready Ana was for him and Ana was always shocked to feel him thrust into her, his wholeness filling her instantly.

Wrapping her legs around him, he hoisted her up so she was sat comfortably and he took her to their bed, ready to finish off this moment. Once he had her back to the mattress, he moved out of her only to push back with a harsher force and Ana couldn't resist moaning out.

It didn't take her long to fall into the oblivion of ecstasy and as her husband filled her she felt his pace become unsteady before her stopped, his head now against her chest as he came back down to earth. He then just kissed her bare chest before looking back at her and smiling as she smiled at him.

Indulged in the blissful state after their orgasms, Christian pulled out from his wife and fell next to her, just watching her breathlessness slowly disappear. When she looked to him, he saw that she wasn't entirely happy with that being over and he didn't know if was because she wasn't fully sated or if Hyde was just wreaking that much havoc on her mental state.

"Are you okay?" He asked as her head rested to his chest, her breathlessness heating his chest in its sporadic gasps.

"Yes," She whispered unsure if she was or not.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked her sensing her uncertainty.

Biting her lip, she turned in her spot and faced him, "I want you to fuck me harder."

Christian knew she was just trying to work passed the fact that Hyde had gotten that close and got into her head, but he could also see that she was more than sane in her decision

"I just want to make love to you all night, Christian," She told him in a whisper and reached up to kiss him.

What happened next blew the memories right out of her mind for the rest of the night.


	87. Never Undermine

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Smaller chapter than usual guys, but it'll have to do... It's a simple filler chapter to keep the ball rolling and it's all I've been able to write lately... Still enjoy and know how thankful I am for your continual support through reviews, alerts and favourites =)_

_Excuse my mistakes as I run off to work!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Seven_

* * *

"How did he get in?" Christian asked his security as they all stood in the dining room the following morning. He had paced the clean falls multiple times and was now ready for explanations. "How the fuck did that bastard get into my sister's party? What happened to sweeping that place and making it secure?"

"It was secure," Taylor broke in knowing that Christian would listen to him without biting his head off right away. "We did hourly checks throughout the day to make sure there were no changes and there weren't. Security on every door had a strict no invitation no entrance rule and it was abided."

"Well he wouldn't have gotten a fucking invitation would he now? So clearly someone screwed up!" Christian spat out with sheer red hot fervour and ran his hands through his hand to try and calm down even just a little bit.

Since the night before Ana had just replayed the memory over in her head. From the moment that Jack had bumped into her, Ana was taken upstairs to the secure room where Ava was sleeping and they waited until both Taylor and Sawyer gave the okay for them to leave. Without stopping the party they had searched the plan over and checked the security tapes for any signs of Hyde and all they got was him slinking off into the night.

Which only infuriated the guards and, most of all, Christian.

"Sir, when we looked at the CCTV footage, Hyde's physical appearance was slightly," Reynolds took a gulp as he looked to Taylor and then back at Christian, "Changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christian asked back, wanting the clarification.

"He's a lot more built now," Taylor commented and sighed. "Apparently once he came out of the coma we found out that he got obsessed with building back up the muscle wastage he went through. He continued long after he had normal strength back. Not only that, but it would appear that the beating he took the day he kidnapped and stabbed Ana changed the dynamics of his face. We couldn't get a lot from the security tapes but the Jack Hyde that employed Ana in the beginning no longer exists in the physical sense. We could have walked passed him in that party with the crowds and not taken a second glance."

Ana knew she shouldn't have been listening but she could resist just hearing what was going on. She couldn't move from her spot by the door.

"So you what that means right?" Christian questioned his most trusted security details.

"What's that?" Taylor asked for them all.

"I want that fucker's mug shot brought to me so I can memorise the bastard's face before I beat it into a new shape," Christian spoke with sheer venom. It was more or less for the fact that Hyde went for Ana than anything else. A threat to his wife was far worse than a threat to him in his eyes.

As her husband's voice rose so did her son's fussing and his cries slowly began to double. She tried to soothe him on the spot, not wanting to miss out on this chat, but feeling her son's agitation, she decided to move around the house. Walk and cradle him all at once as she did so. She knew this was his reaction to all of the change going on. He might be a baby but he was susceptible to picking up what was going on around him. What affected his parents would affect him. It had happened when Cam had ambushed them and it was happening again.

Making it back it back, Teddy was more settled and she walked into the room.

"I want to know what's going on and what's going to happen," Ana said, her son propped in her arms and she had promised herself she would get angry.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Grey, I think it's best you leave this to the men," One of the newest and most experienced bodyguards spoke up. "I don't think it needs your involvement."

Christian had to smirk, they just didn't know the power of Ana Grey and he was going to let him find out the hard way. Rather learn now than later.

Apparently her promise was empty as she stood undermined and Ana just lost control. "This entire thing involves me when I am one of the people caught in the middle of every single crossfire that erupts in this household. It also involves me when my son cannot settle because everyone is so fucking stressed around him!" Ana exploded, her feisty nature taking over after the minor blip of the night before. "Now, I don't know you very well and you don't know me, but I will have you know that if you ever tell me that this doesn't involve me I will have your employment terminated. You need to learn the dynamics of this household. I'm sure Luke and Jason will fill you in on the details of that."

Just to add to the moment, Ana shot him a bright smile.

_She's more like you than you think, Grey!_ Christian perked up as he listened and he felt incredibly proud to call Ana his wife.

"Now I'm going to go and put my son down and then I will back where I expect to be spoken to like an equal and not like an incapable woman," Ana said and kept her smirk, "Understood?" She looked directly to the newest detail who gulped.

"Understood," He murmured back embarrassed.

"Good," She told him and turned on her heels, giving her husband a quick wink as she went. She ended up going into the kitchen where Gail was preparing dinner and she knew she had to get back. Her curiosity was killing her and she had to get back as soon as she possibly could.

"Gail, do you mind me leaving Teddy with you whilst I go and find out what they're concocting in there?" Ana asked as she placed her son into his highchair, "I need to know."

"Of course you can," Gail told her with a bright smile. "Teddy can help me cook." She looked to Ana and nodded to the doorway, "Go," She whispered gently and smiled. "He's well looked after here."

"I know," Ana smiled and then kissed her son before going off to the dining room again where everyone just stood around talking, debating, briefing over everything. Leaving her son with Gail, Ana felt comfortable and went straight into the room with the security and Christian and took to her husband's side. Immediately his hand found hers and she knew he needed her to be here. It settled her to feel his grip and she looked up as Taylor rested his eyes on her.

"What are your thoughts on this all, Jason?" She asked, knowing they had already briefed the situation, but she needed to know. She needed to be let in and Christian would make sure that would happen. After all, he had promised her that.

"He's getting bolder," Taylor told Ana honestly. "He's taking opportunities and we really cannot take chances anymore. I would advise that we upgrade security and until this bastard is out of the way you will need to accept being followed around by an entourage from all angles. It is clear he is targeting you and I want to make sure that you are as protected as humanly possible. I will even put myself up as lead bodyguard if it gets to that."

Ana shook her head, "You stay with Christian. Sawyer is capable of looking after me. He does it enough and I feel safe around him." She saw Taylor understand and if she wasn't mistaken she could swear her personal guard was standing quite proudly with a bit of a self righteous smirk on his face. "I'll allow a little _entourage_, but I only want Luke breathing down my neck. I will go crazy if I have them following me like a lost puppy. That's the deal. Only Luke gets in touching distance."

"You won't even know they're following you specifically, Ana," Taylor asserted firmly, sure that this would work like that. "I will make sure that even you don't realise they're there."

"Good," Ana then looked to Christian, "You're being quiet."

"That's because I want security here now and I want Hyde's head on a silver platter," Christian removed his hand so he could loop his arm around Ana's waist and pull her in. "He calls you a prick tease one more time and I'll make sure that Elizabeth receives his balls in a box."

Ana couldn't resist a slight giggle as it erupted in her chest, "Enough for the moment. I need to know one more thing."

"What's that?" Taylor and Christian ask at once.

"What do you need me to do now?" Ana asked, sick and tired of this continual fight of feeling like one moment she was up and then down. She didn't know what was going to happen in the imminent future but for now she was dying to just get life back on track. If anything, she was actually asking more to keep herself from harm's way. For once she wasn't going to run into danger; she was going to do as she was told. Imagines of Christian dying in that hospital bed still haunted her from time to time and she wasn't going to go there again and make that happen with anyone in her life.

"Live life normally," Was all Taylor advised.

Easier said than done, but Ana was determined to give her son, her husband, her entire family and herself the normal life she dreamed of.

She'd take this day to day.

She had to.


	88. Never A Right Time

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ It feels so good to update! They might go a bit sparsy for a few days so bare with me =) Thank you for the reviews... Now enjoy this... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Eight_

* * *

"They are totally going to be best friends as they grow up," Kate gushed as they watched the two babies of their family sleeping together.

Ana scrunched her nose up at the sight before her and then pulled out her blackberry from the back pocket of her jeans and took a photo. She sighed, "This is one sight our husband's have to see."

There before them was Teddy and Ava Grey, born near enough five months apart, holding hands whist sleeping side by side. There was no way the mother's could let this moment lapse without photographic evidence being taken.

Taking a moment, Ana attached the photo to an email and typed in Christian's email address quickly. She then smirked as she wrote a message and as she pressed send she looked to her best friend, "I think I need a drink." She wanted to flesh out so minor areas in her life and she needed to ease them into it.

Kate obviously agreed and led the way and as she went Ana read the message back and saw her husband had given her a reasonable quick response considering he was swamped in meetings.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Must see

**Date: **November 10 2012, 11:08

**To:** Christian Grey

_I thought you needed to see how well our son and our niece get along. I do believe this will make your day. _

_I love you and cannot wait for you to finish work and come home to me._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Definitely a must see

**Date: **November 10 2012, 11:14

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Now that is something I wanted to see right now. It's good to see our family so tightly bonded even for the newest generations. Thank you for sharing, Baby. _

_I cannot wait to be home. I will be back around two. My afternoon meeting cancelled so I'm dropping out for the rest of my day. My business, my rules. _

_Be ready for some loving, Mrs. Grey. I am ready to ravage you._

Christian Grey

Pant's throbbing CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Mm, someone hungry?

**Date: **November 10 2012, 11:16

**To:** Christian Grey

_Ravage me? Well I can definitely say I enjoy being ravaged by you, my handsome husband. _

_We need a talk first okay? Nothing's wrong. I guess everything's right._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** A talk?

**Date: **November 10 2012, 11:19

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_Now I'm intrigued. I'm tempted to blow of this meeting and the next just to be home before 2pm now. _

Christian Grey

Curious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Mm, someone hungry?

**Date: **November 10 2012, 11:16

**To:** Christian Grey

_Nothing bad, Baby. Like I said and I don't lie to you about important things. Not like this._

_No rushing. I'm at Kate and Elliot's and won't be home until just after midday. Our talk can wait. _

_Degrees of separation make our reunions better._

_I have a feeling you'll want to do more than ravage me when you find out what the talk's about._

_Until then – I love you, Mr Grey._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

"Let's go sit down," Kate commented as Ana finished that email and Kate handed her a hot mug. "Now you've got your head out of that phone."

Ana smiled meekly and blushed a little as her friend shot her knowing stance. She just followed her friend but as her and Kate sat in the spacious living room with a drink, Ana felt herself cave. She needed to confide in her best friend and with two sleeping children and two husband's at work, Ana felt a need to do it now. She cleared her throat and shifted a little on the spot.

"I think I'm pregnant again," Ana mused as she ran her figure around the lip of the mug, the steam from the tea catching her skin sporadically. Looking up at Kate she saw the shock filtered thoroughly across her face. "I can't be though."

"And why not?" Kate asked suddenly, feeling her brow furrow.

"I'm scared," Ana admitted and felt her eyes water. She looked to her best friend and faltered a little more, "This isn't a good time for a baby."

"Is there ever a good time?" Kate asked back.

Ana rolled her eyes at that comment, "Maybe when a madman isn't chasing me and my life isn't so hectic yes. Right now, my stress levels are beyond through the roof and I'm holding it together and being strong but I'm easily thrown. I don't want a baby brought into the world with all that. How can I be happy with that? Especially after Teddy and what stress nearly did to me."

"You know how, Steele. The moment you hear that baby cry and everything else is more insignificant than anything else. You and your husband are not the people you were when Teddy was conceived. You're beyond that

"I guess so," Ana tried to agree but was struggling. "Christian told me just after Ava was born that he wanted another baby," She admitted and looked to Kate as she just stared wide eyed. "Earlier that day I received papers that basically declared that I was being served with divorce papers," Ana admitted and felt the familiarity of pain rush through her and she tried to breathe it away. "But I got those papers and then he's declaring he wants another baby. I felt so sick to my stomach."

"Ah, now we see some truths!" Kate exclaimed, "Is that why you looked so miserable."

Ana nodded, "It was his signature and I believed it and because of that I nearly lost him. He told me if I believed that he would petition for a divorce then he would petition for one for real. I was devastated and I had to try and be happy for you because you had just had your daughter." She felt her lip quiver fiercely, "But when he told me that I saw it all ending. All my dreams about him leaving him, about finding someone else, about him taking Teddy from me suddenly became true and it terrified me."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Kate asked with exasperation.

Ana wiped her face, "Because you have a new born. She's only just over a month old, Kate. It's not fair," She tried to prove her justifications.

"I told you my job as a best friend didn't end because I had a child. Jeez, Ana, you're shit makes me excited!" Kate almost yelled with pleasure at the idea. "But you were dealing with all that and you tried to be happy. How are you still standing?"

"One of my reasons is holding your daughter's hand right now," Ana pointed to the large cot over in the middle of the room. "The other is running a business in the city." She gave a smile and placed a hand on her stomach, "And if I'm pregnant, there's a third reason I guess."

Letting a smile take over, Kate watched Ana for a moment, "I hope you are."

Thinking about it, all stress aside, all drama forgotten, she kind of hoped she was too. There were no time limits on this life, there were no goals. Life had its own plan and sometimes even the likes of Christian Grey couldn't control it.

She had to go with the flow of life now and enjoy each and every second of what he had in store for her.

The good and the bad.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The moment Ana heard the door she was on her feet and bounding away from her sleeping son and the TV, allowing it to talk to itself. She tried to slow down as her husband came into view but wearing socks and running on the flooring in the house were not a good mix. As it had it, running into her husband was a good move for her nervous energy.

"You're home!" She literally pounced on him the moment he was home. She had to do this now or she would literally bottle it.

"Hello to you too," He grinned back at her, liking that she was this excited for him to be home. However, he took a look at her once more and furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?"

As he asked, Ana felt her throat close up on her. Here she was with this potential new life changer and she couldn't bring herself to even utter the worlds. Memories of announcing Teddy's conception didn't go down too greatly and she guessed it would always mock her at moments like this. She could see that red mist place itself firmly in Christian's face and she felt the palpable pain that occurred when he threw her out.

Suddenly she imagined being thrown out of this home. Her and Christian had come on immensely since that dreadful down, but Ana felt the icy claws of unforgotten memories dig into her. Somewhere in there back of her mind she knew the real outcome but she was frozen by what if's and maybes.

"Ana?" He pressed as she remained silent. He was worried as she closed up on him and she appeared to be staring off. "Whatever it is please just talk to me?"

Letting her eyes flutter up to meet his, she felt involuntary tears attach to her lashes, "I think I'm pregnant."

Christian couldn't resist the pulling on his lips and he had to smile at her. He had to just beam at her and at the potential life they had created once again. He looked down at her stomach and back at her, "How?"

"Well it's all about when a man loves a woman," She began sarcastically telling him about the birds and the bees.

"No, no," He chuckled at her, "How can you be sure?"

Ana took a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure you've noticed my breasts are larger and they're certainly much tender than they were. I've missed a period and I thought it was the stress but since I had that flu bug I've been feeling nauseous and don't get me started on the smell of coffee," Ana scrunched her face up as she stopped her rambling. "I thought it was all stress, Christian. I didn't mean to get pregnant."

Christian stepped in and placed his hands to her face to still her words. "If you are pregnant then it is a happy occasion whether we meant for it to happen or not. If you're pregnant then you are and I can't wait to see you growing with our child again and I cannot wait to hold our second child. I thought I only wanted you in my life, but since having Teddy, I want it all and if you're pregnant now then so be it, you're pregnant now! I know that I was unforgiveable back then and I will always find a part of me wanting to still beg and grovel, but I will make every day show you that I love this life and now I love this baby."

At the sound of those words as they fell from Christian's lips, Ana felt the claws of dangerous memories relinquish their hold and fall back under the trap door they had gotten out from. He was happy and still begging for forgiveness after what he put her through with Teddy. He wanted this child; he even loved it before they were even certain it actually existed.

"I'll go before Taylor puts the car away. I will be back soon, Baby," He told her, kissed her and then grinned. "We're pregnant!" Christian exclaimed and readied to leave.

"Might be," She pulled him back down to earth. "We have to class the maybe, Christian, just in case."

"I'm sure we are," He winked, gave her a kiss and bolted from the door, leaving his wife behind.

Within the hour she would be sure to know if her son was going to have a brother or sister. Their family might be growing but Ana couldn't get her hopes up until she was sure. She needed to know now. For the moment she needed to occupy herself.

Whilst she waited, Ana tended to her son, attempted to help with dinner but then found herself pacing quite viciously around the house. She needed Christian to hurry back and allow her to know because the anticipation was killing her. God, how she just needed him here with her so he could settle her. Looking to the clock beside the lavishly large bed she let out a low groan. He had been gone nearly an hour and now she was just ready to really wear the floor away with all of her pacing. What else could she do?

Absolutely nothing.

It was as she turned on her heels to pace back across the room that she found Christian standing before her, grin on his face and then he slowly lifted his hand up, "Ready?"

"God yes!" She told him and went for the bag – not the husband. As she took the bag her eyes widened, "Buy enough, Mr. Grey?"

He gave her a childlike grin, his cheeks almost letting a blush spread across them, "I couldn't decide."

"I can't pee on them all," Ana stated not sure she had they much urine to express with how nervous she was feeling.

"Do two or three at least," Christian tried, "Just to see if they're all the same."

Opening the bag, she reached in a grabbed three boxes and held them up, "Three and we wait it out." Turning from him, she opened the first box and was only aware of Christian following her when he came and grabbed another to open for her. He then paced a little as she sat down onto the toilet and toyed with the white stick in her hands. "I can't pee with you standing over me," Ana groaned as her husband paced just on the ground before her. "It's not going to be instant either so give me a few minutes to pee on a few of these and then we have to wait."

"Why should we have to fucking wait?" Christian asked, not sure if he was excited or scared. "They should be instant. You pee on the stick and it should be an instant reaction. What's it got to decide? You're either pregnant or not!"

Ana giggled, "Excited much?" Ana had to ask, she could see he was nervous, but the way he was pacing and bounding from foot to foot showed a new side to Christian. He wanted this child as much as she already did.

"I guess," He murmured as he gave a coy smile off.

"Now give me two minutes, Baby, and I'll be right out," Ana pushed him as she readied to shoo him out of the room. "Get a timer ready for when I come out please."

"On it," he bent down and kissed her again, no caring that she had her panties around her ankles and was sitting on the toilet waiting to prove their future. It wasn't even a little peck like he had given her in the excitement before he ran off to the nearest drugstore. This kiss was heavy with passion and longing and Ana knew that soon he was going to bed her and offer her a night of rough, body joining sex.

As soon as he left she peed on the sticks and realised that this was her first time with a home pregnancy test. Last time, Dr Greene had found the pregnancy, this time Ana had. It made the exhilaration and the horror of the moment only heighten. Flushing the toilet she went out of the room and placed them down, looking at Christian who pushed for the timer to start. She found she couldn't stay near them, staring at them and went over to her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Christian reached up and pulled her down to his lap and issued her another kiss. It was the only thing keeping her from full on panicking. Ana tried to calm down but as the minutes passed she was just feeling nerves mount. She didn't want children quite so close together but she knew that she would love them regardless. She didn't want a child to develop in her with all this stress happening, with the Jack Hyde commotion reaching cataclysmic point.

Before she knew it the timer was going off and her breath ceased as she looked to her husband.

"We'll look together, Baby," Christian coerced her and took her over to the large dresser where the multiple tests sat. He looked to her as she stared at him and nodded, "Let's do this."

Ana did as her husband said and looked to the white sticks.

They were all positive.

She was pregnant.


	89. Back To Earth

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I'm glad you all liked Ana being pregnant... Beware of what's to come in the next 10 or 11 chapters... The fun's only just starting... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS and thank you for helping me reach over 4,000 reviews. You do not know how grateful I am for all of the support in helping me work up to that number. SO thank you, thank you and thank you! _

_Without further ado, please enjoy... _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Eighty- Nine_

* * *

Last night, Ana was on cloud nine whilst she dreamt of having another baby. Now she was pummelling to the ground at breathtaking speed and the floor was an inevitable landing place for her body to shatter against.

"So we're not having a baby?" Christian asked, "Ana's not pregnant?"

"I'm afraid not, no," Dr. Greene spoke with an apologetic tone, her eyes looking on remorseful.

Now she hit that ground with a loud smack.

Blinking fast as to rid the shock and tears, "H-How?" Ana suddenly asked, her tone small and tight with distress. "How is it possible that every test I took at home is wrong?"

"Pregnancy tests are inconclusive and I mean even the one I did here showed you were pregnant, Ana. It's to do with the amount of hormones in your urine when it comes to those type of tests. However, as you saw on the sonogram your uterus is actually empty. There is no foetal mass," Dr. Greene concluded and could see how badly rocked the parents were by this news.

"So what caused it?" Christian asked, taking to his wife's side firmer than ever.

Dr. Greene sighed feeling awful, "It's called _pseudocyesis_. We commonly call it a hysterical pregnancy whereby the woman experiences pregnancy symptoms of any form and, it's rare it happens, but pregnancy tests can show up as positive." She watched them try to digest this, "There aren't definitive causes, it happens for so many reasons. Early stage miscarriage or eve-"

"Miscarriage?" Ana gasped miserably, cutting off Dr. Greene's explanation. She couldn't face that fact. She couldn't deal with knowing she had lost a baby she and Christian had created and loved already.

"I wouldn't say that was your cause, Ana. You haven't had a period to rid your body of the uterus lining and there is nothing on the sonogram to show that type of disruption has occurred," She quite placated heavily, "I'm just giving you some causes."

"What other causes are there?" Christian pushed onwards with wanting to know a cause.

"Infertility, which really isn't you trouble, but it can be irregular periods or an over production of oestrogen," She then made a big assumption from Ana's previous medical history and told them the last cause. The one that she thought was it. "Otherwise, the psychological cause is commonly stress. Immense stress can be a direct root cause. Especially if within the stress thoughts of having a baby have been prevalent," She saw both parents look to one another and saw

"Too much," Ana managed and introverted back into herself.

"Right," Dr. Greene started as she stood up, "I want to do a check up to see if the symptoms ease and then disappear, but for now I would like you to look at some form of therapy. Even though you weren't actually pregnant, the feeling you will get is that of losing a baby. It's normal to feel like that and there will be a lot of help on hand. For you as well, Christian," She turned to look at Christian. "Just because it's not happening to you physically, doesn't mean the effects won't get to you."

"Right," Christian agreed mentally making a note to set up an appointment with Flynn.

"You don't need to feel okay right away, it's a big shock to go through and there are many like you," Dr. Greene continued sympathetically. "I'll leave you two to it, but you're free to leave. There isn't anything we can do, I'm afraid."

Ana didn't even hear Dr. Greene entirely. She didn't even pick up that they were moving from the doctor's office to the waiting room and then out to the car. She just didn't connect with anything apart from her husband's hold on her. She didn't even do her seatbelt herself, she was that overcome with shock.

It wasn't until she heard Christian announce that they were to go home that she came back to reality and felt alive once more.

As she sat in the car, she saw Sawyer gave her a look in the middle mirror as he pulled away from the curb and she felt herself falter, her tears becoming too heavy to hold and she reached for Christian's hand. She needed his strength. She wiped her face and wished to just be home now. Home in her tranquil sanctuary with her son and she wanted to just work onwards away with this hysterical pregnancy.

She hated that she was feeling so devastated by the news but she knew she had to move on. She knew that home pregnancy tests weren't always 100% and she had fallen for that positive sign hook, line and sinker. Like a fool she had believed that she was pregnant again when really she wasn't.

Had it not been for all of the physical changes to her body she maybe wouldn't have fallen straight away for that white stick but, she had believed that everything had added up

Lost in thought she didn't even realise she was home and it worried her just how far into my her mind she had become already and soon she found herself walking into her house, her thoughts now consumed with her son and her husband. Just because their family wasn't growing today didn't mean it wouldn't.

Walking in and taking off her coat, Ana looked to her husband as he stood with a face full of thunder, "Talk to me, Christian."

"I'm okay," He replied coldly and she knew that it wasn't directed at her, but at himself. It was strange how she was able to pick up his differing angers now.

"Please," She tried again, desperate to know what was going on in his head.

"It's my fucking fault for bringing up the baby idea in the first place!" Christian took the blame heavily. "Plus I should have killed those fuckers the chance I had. I could've tried harder to stop them from running."

"No," Ana tried to argue back but it appeared her husband was carrying blame with immense pressure.

Placing his hands into his hair, Christian released some hot air but suddenly felt claustrophobic, "I need to go out. I need to get a work out or something."

Ana went to argue but Christian pressed a kiss to her temple and fled the house and fled her need for him to just be here with him.

"Please come back," She whispered into the empty foyer. As she heard his car drive away up the drive she felt her lip quiver and her knees became weaker.

Luke stepped in and caught her as she began to fall and he kept her standing. "C'mon, let's go and get you a bath and maybe a glass of wine. I think it's warranted." He felt her give to him wholly, not arguing or restraining at all. "You don't have to talk, but I want to be here for you."

He just wanted to be here for her. He had watched her in the moments since Christian fled and he knew she needed someone, anyone and he wanted to be there for her like she was him. He didn't say anything and nor did she, he just took her to the master bedroom en suite and proceeded to run a bath.

"I'll leave you to it," Sawyer went on to say but he saw Ana shake her head. "Ana," He worried that he was overstepping his mark and sticking around here.

She turned away and he did the same and she stripped and climbed into the hot water. He turned, ready to leave after seeing her settled in the water with her eyes closed and a moment of slight relief on her features.

"Don't leave me," Ana grabbed his hand as he went to pass her. If she couldn't have her husband right now then she would settle for second best. She had no inclination or inhibitions to the fact that he had been there whilst she had stripped and gotten into the bubble heavy bath or that now she was in the bath completely naked. She just didn't care. "I don't want to be alone right now, Luke."

If there was one thing Ana knew, it was that she couldn't deal with the silence of the room right now.

"I don't care if you see me naked," She joked lightly with him and tried to give a smile. "I just need someone to just be here with him."

"Okay," Sawyer agreed, "I can be whatever you want me to be."

"Thank you," She asked as she settled into the water more and just stared forward. She didn't know how much time passed before she spoke up but she needed to vent it out. "We thought I was pregnant again." She looked to her friend and gave a sad smile, "I'm not. I'm having a hysterical pregnancy brought on by stress or so we think."

"A hysterical pregnancy?" Sawyer quizzed confused that they could be a real thing.

"It' where you think your pregnant and have symptoms that would point to it but you're not actually pregnant at all. I have no baby inside me and even though the tests were positive, the scans showed no foetus in my body at all," Ana sniffed and looked at him, "The situation with Hyde could have brought it on. So it's just another thing that Hyde's managed to do to me without being in the same room."

"Oh Ana, I am so sorry," Sawyer sympathised but really he was at a loss for words with this one.

"And my husband left because he feels guilty for bringing up about a baby. He's mentioned it a couple of times but he really wanted another baby," Ana looked to her friend and bit her lip. "I just want to forget about all this every happening, Luke."

Sawyer had a spark of an idea. It wasn't much but it was something. "How about I go and find your son, you get on some pyjamas and we watch a film in bed until Christian's home?" Sawyer tried to give her something nice and relaxing to take her mind off of this moment. "I know Teddy's wanting you more than ever."

"Okay," She agreed plainly.

Sawyer left her to get out of the bath and dry her and she did just that. She had to admit that she was feeling better for being allowed to speak off about what was going on and she knew she just had to wait for Christian to come around and come back to her.

However when she went to the toilet that all changed and she suddenly wanted her husband more than ever. What made this worse was that her husband was out working out his grief and she was left here alone and her period had just arrived. That only proved that this baby wasn't real at all. Before she could have believed that she still was, that Dr. Greene had lied.

As she cleaned herself up, she allowed herself the heavy tears that came. They were fuelled by so many emotions – grief, elation, fear, more stress, hatred and unleashed fury.

Ana didn't know when she would be faced with Jack Hyde – or if she ever would – but she knew that end would be timely and painful.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You left me," Ana whispered in the dark room as her husband crawled into the bed space behind her and took to her side by pulling her in close. "You and I both went through that and you just left me behind alone, to keep it together."

"I'm sorry," He whispered and kissed her back as she remained facing away.

"I didn't keep it together," Ana told him truthfully, not moving and not wanting to move to face him. "I lost it when my period came an hour after we got home and you weren't here to keep me from falling apart."

Christian sat up a little, "Ana, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long but it took Taylor dragging me home to leave the punching bag alone. I just hated life for doing this to us and for Hyde not being in jail or worse. I feel like I screwed up," Christian admitted.

"Well you did," Ana bit out in a horribly cold tone. She needed him and yet it had taken him hours to be here when he should never have left. "We should have been there for each other to help with this, Christian, but you ran off and that isn't fair. I could have helped you. I would've."

"I know that now," He told her as he watched her reach for light and got up, pulling out of his hold. "Ana," He pleaded, ready to drag her back to bed. "I need you now."

"You need me now? Now you call the shots now when you're home but what about when I needed you because I was devastated that we spent last night deciding on names and how the new nursery would completely different to Teddy's. How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry," He apologised again, "I just thought I was to blame with saying I wanted another baby back when Kate had Ava."

"You weren't the one to fucking blame, Christian, but you didn't let me tell you that. You ran off and left me behind and do you think I'm okay with that?" Ana asked him, her eyes watering and releasing the bitter tears. "I am not okay with it, okay? I am not okay with you just coming home now and deciding that I am the one to help you. What happened to always talking to me?"

"I can't do this alone," Christian told her, "I just want you. I need to get you to forgive me so we can heal. I can't cope without you anymore, Ana. I thought I needed to be alone to grief, but really it's you I need. It's always you."

"You can carry on coping alone," Ana said and stormed out of the room, tears tracing down the gentle curves of her cheeks. She went into Teddy's nursery and stood just watching sleep before she went and curled up in the armchair in the corner.

Sleep quickly took her and she was thankful for a dreamless slumber to control her.

When she opened her eyes, her husband was curled up on the floor in the space directly between her and their son's crib. He still had his trips and falls and fell or his bad habits but Christian really was bordering perfect with his ways of begging for forgiveness.

She hadn't the heart to wake him and so she only got up, taking the blanket with her that he had placed on her and laid within his curve, allowing him to spoon her as she covered them properly and settled.

They might have nearly had another child to join their brood, but she could wait.

Wait until vengeance was hers at least.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _There is method to my madness... You just have to wait and see what I have written in my notebook and what's up my sleeve... Now I can go to work and plot, plot, plot away! ;)_


	90. Breaking You Down

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! Life took over and then I had mega crisis with some extremely horrible reviews, but as you can see, new updates mean that I haven't listened – after multiple attacks not to delete my stories and give up entirely. As for those reviews I am both continuing and not going to go and die – that's their problem, not mine._

_I really hope you like what's to come of this story and let's hope we get to the big ONE HUNDRED soon! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites and additionally, thank you to everyone that really stood by me and supported me when I felt like giving up entirely. =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety_

* * *

Christian had been watching his wife for a while now. If she knew he was there then she was keeping a good hold on not letting him know. He had expected her to be off with him, but she refused every call of his throughout the day and now he found her sitting out in the November weather on their balcony, wrapped up with multiple layers and a laptop placed on her lap as she scrolled through pages thoughtfully.

He knew had to grovel and he knew he had to do it soon. He couldn't live like this for long. He wanted his wife back and happy.

"I don't need a watcher," Ana spouted into the air, not moving from her wrapped up position, her hand still gliding over the mouse pad of the Mac. She didn't even bother to turn around to look at him. "So you can go back to doing whatever crap you want to do."

Ana couldn't just wash away the pain that him leaving her had done and even though she rationally knew it wasn't directed at her she couldn't just deny the pain. She needed him and she needed to out it as soon as possible.

She really wasn't budging and he wasn't going to allow her to spend another minute outside in the cold so she could freeze to death along with her stubborn ass attitude. He knew he needed to rile her up, he needed to antagonise her into a reaction, spiral her into a breakdown.

As horrible as it was, he needed to do this so she could hurt him how he had hurt her and then they could move on.

Clearing his throat, he prepared to talk, "It's cold out here, Ana, and we need to talk. We need to clear the air once and for all, but we cannot do that if you're going to sit out here in the cold and ignore me. I did wrong, I know I did and I was egotistical, but I am here now. I am in need of my wife and I need her to talk to me," Christian tried and tried. What Ana didn't know was that he had consulted with Flynn over the best ways to fix this and even still in recovery, Flynn was still his voice of reason – _Make her talk, stop her from harbouring. If she doesn't get this out of her system now she never will._

Christian was going to make her talk.

"I clamed up, but that doesn't mean you have to do the same," He told her and tried to use a snarkier tone. "Now who's doing the injustice of neglect?" He watched her body got rigid and he knew it wasn't the cold. It was how he got her. Call him a masochist but he needed whatever she was going to say.

That was it for Ana. If he wanted her to talk to him then she would talk to him. Closing the laptop, she placed it under her arm and stood up, grabbing all of the blankets she went into the bedroom and threw it all down onto their bed.

"So you want me to talk?" Ana asked him, her hands going to her hips.

"Yes," Christian agreed without a moment's wait.

Ana licked her lips at the idea of this, "I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

"That's fine," Christian admitted his punishment. He deserved whatever venomous; heart breaking laced words fell from his wife's lips. He could grovel and she could forgive but until he broke her down to her rawest they both knew they wouldn't move forward.

"Did you know that what I was feeling in those first few hours after being told there was no baby and I was crazy enough to experience a hysterical pregnancy is the same feeling as that of a woman who goes through a miscarriage?" She asked him and her chin trembled as the impending tears began to beg a release. "And all I needed was you to be here and wrap your arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be okay because with you here I would have believed that" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and glistening blue that it was like waiting for a waterfall to break into freefall, "And you weren't here to catch me, Christian. You weren't here," She ended with a tone no more than a whisper and then faltered entirely into her full blown sobs. "You just weren't here."

Suddenly Christian's grief for this nonexistent baby didn't matter any longer. It wasn't his grief that wrapped itself around him with its razor sharp claws and soul draining apparition, but it was Ana's and it was far worse than what he had ever experienced.

This grief took his soul captive and twisted and tortured it before his eyes and the scream it released sounded so much like his wife. Looking at her he saw his soul sobbing before him and he had to stop it.

It might have been late but, he caught her.

Ana didn't want to break down quite so freely but it appeared that having her husband here had a far larger appeal than pushing him away. She needed to just unload onto him like that and she needed him to catch her from this continual free fall. Now she felt like maybe she could deal with this baby news and heal from it.

After all, they had an entire life together to create more Grey siblings for Teddy.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was after the initial breakdown and consequent kissing and making up that the pair found themselves wanting to know what was going down with the entire Hyde situation. In the past few days neither had been bothered with what was going and were consumed with life – which was how it should be.

Christian knew Ana was going to be a little up and down and he was ready for it, he understood because to some extent he felt the same. It was crazy how the promise of a silly white stick created a new air to life. In the seconds after seeing those positive tests both Christian and Ana started to wonder what this baby would do for them, how life would shape as Ana grew into the pregnancy and then how the baby would look once he or she was born. Then as they began to love this new found change of events, it was taken from them and there was a part of Christian that was begging to find out why they were so unkindly tricked.

For now, however, it would appear that Ana wanted to fix the Hyde situation and then deal with everything after. No one else knew about the pregnancy apart from her and Christian and Dr. Greene and Kate knew of the speculation. There was no need to drag anyone else into this just yet.

"How can he just disappear?" Christian asked Taylor, needing to know how the hell Jack Hyde kept getting a free pass. "What is it, Taylor?" Christian bit quickly and looked up to the lead security guard as he stood in the doorway, his back up straight, Sawyer literally a shadow.

"He's like cipher," Taylor noted unimpressed. "He makes us well aware of where he is and as we close in he just disappears and there are no traces of him to be followed up." Taylor didn't given a impression of being amazed by that ability. For anyone else he might have been impressed, _maybe_, but not for Jack Hyde. "From what we've learnt, all Hyde knows to do is run. It would appear he was never originally discharged after he awoke from his coma. He simply disappeared then too and when we dove deeper into that we found that he was actually helped by Elizabeth and his family.

Christian didn't say a work, but Ana could tell he gave his best death glare to prompt the guard to continue onwards, but before he could continue Ana sat up a little, parting from her husband's body as everything began to fix together to make sense.

"Hang on, he's family helped him?" Ana asked a little tensely and Taylor nodded, "So they could easily be helping right now? I mean they could be helping him stay off the grid until he can do what he needs to."

"I don't think they know the extent of his plans now, Ana. I think they just think he is running from what happened when he kidnapped and attacked you," Taylor informed his female boss. He could see she was more than a little stressed over this and she would be until this was over. "I think he is playing everyone in his life,"

"What about Elizabeth?" Christian asked.

"Especially Elizabeth," He told her with confidence. "There is no way she would be this willing without some sort of manipulation and brain washing. It could be for numerous reasons, but my better judgement tells me that she is with him for entirely different reasons that we would think,"

"Like what?" Ana promptly as she needed to know more.

Taylor looked a little at loss here, "I think he promised her everything he knew she wanted when really he is using her as a prop." He could watched as Christian and Ana looked to one another. "She's now pregnant," He told them and saw their expressions fall further than ever before. "I think that was a way to solidify she would never leave. He got her pregnant as a clause to keep them together."

"That poor baby," Ana gasped and tried to resist the tears that wanted to burst free and start making their existent well known. "What life is that for a child to be born into?" She fretted, worried about the state of life that baby would be brought into and wondered if that baby would just spawn in a new upgrade of its evil father.

The thought scared her senselessly.

"There's always hope," Christian reminded her, pulling her back to connect with his body. He was living proof that there was hope for everyone and he had to have faith that a baby born to Jack Hyde would not be subjected to Hyde's way for long. He was about to say so when Taylor's phone began to ring out and every sat stock still waiting to find out who it was and what new news could possibly be delivered to them now.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Taylor sighed, "I'll be right back to continue this."

"Take your time," Christian told Taylor and decided to just find a moment to chill with his wife before they resumed the conversation. He kissed into her hair and drew in her scent and he knew that to make him feel completely at peace he needed his son, but with the delicate conversation going on there was no telling when or if Christian would explode. Teddy did not need to be subjected to that regardless of age.

Ana felt herself melt against her husband's body and even though she hadn't fully forgiven him for his fleeing behaviour the night before, she was not about to pass up the feel of his body holding hers. She would make him pay, but for this moment she just wanted to sit here in the pause of mayhem allowing her husband to wrap around her and find some respite to the depressing faults of a baby that could have been.

"I am so sorry," He whispered to her and kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet scent for his own peace of mind.

"I know," She replied just as softly and ran her fingers through her son's thickening copper hair. She tilted her head across her husband's chest and exhaled deeply.

She knew forgiveness would be given entirely soon, but everyone loved a grovelling Fifty.

"Sir," Taylor's tone cut through the air, defusing the calm and he wasted no time in alerting the couple of the news that had just arrived when they both looked up at him. "There was an attack on Bellevue," Taylor commented solemnly.

Ana was starting to feel extremely weak now as a result of all of this. Would this ever stop?

_You know it will_, he subconscious sneered, _He's waiting on you, stupid. The last piece to this game._


	91. Sentimental Value

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Flyby update at long last! I'm heading to work and you're getting this before I go because when 10pm comes around I will probably want bed! Enjoy and ignore my mistakes. Thank you for all of the reviews and continual Facebook support a few of you have given. You have really helped me carry on through the negative reviewers =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-One_

* * *

Ana couldn't keep up with her husband the moment the car was pulled into the drive. His only thoughts were on his parents and if they were okay. From the outset, the house looked fine, it looked safe and calm except the chaos of emergency members running around. Following her husband's footsteps directly, she found herself running through the house and straight for the kitchen where her eyes laid on Grace and Carrick.

They were alive and from the look of it, they looked fine, intact, _alive_.

"What the hell happened?" Christian asked and his tone shook with the dispersing nerves.

Carrick took a stand and approached him, hoping to calm him. He had relayed this story to Elliot and Kate when they arrived and to Mia and Ethan when they arrived moments after the emergency services had arrived and chaos was in full bloom.

"Someone blew up the boathouse," He told Christian sadly knowing that was one of Christian's favourite places. Years of finding him in there so he was away from civilisation but close to it to at the same time taught this father that his son loved that place. "Your mother and I were in our bedroom and no one was near it when it exploded. We were lucky. There's a few broken windows to the left of the house that was damaged from the explosions impact but apart from that it is just structural damage and landscape damage that occurred."

Christian exhaled a sigh of relief at that and even though he could see that his parents were safe and sound, it was sad to think of the boathouse gone. In some ways it was possibly both the best and worse news ever. Memories stored of Ana in there, of taking her and fucking her hard and making love to her were now gone.

"We got a phone call moments before it happened," Grace told her son, "It was Jack."

Christian's stomach recoiled at that and his anger sky rocketed. He knew how he got him, but he didn't know how this was going to affect his Ana. He looked to his quiet wife and saw she evidently felt the same as he did about an inanimate structure.

Again Ana felt all of the wind taken out of her and she had to place a hand to the counter top to steady herself. Everything that had happened was chiselling away at her, bit by bit. It just seemed to be one thing after another and Hyde was able to dance merrily along the edges of it all – uncaught and free.

Immediately Christian was by her side, supporting her as everyone watched in worry at her sudden turn. "Baby, maybe you need to sit down a moment. You're exhausted and this isn't going to do you any good."

"I can't do this anymore, Christian," Ana whispered to him as she ran her fingers over her forehead to move the light headedness away. "This is too far."

"I know, but the way we need to look at it is, is that everyone is okay and that he didn't do any severe damage," Christian knew his attempt to soothe his wife's damaged mentality right now were futile but it never stopped him from continuing. "We're all here to tell the tale."

Ana looked up at him, fear driven into the blues of her eyes, her pupils wide with terror, "And next time?" She asked, her tone hard and accusing and she suddenly broke back into a docile version of herself that worried for everyone else, "My parents," Ana gasped and felt nauseated by the idea of her mother and father being seen as targets. They were not a pawn in this game, they were her family and she needed them looked after.

"I already have security with them and have had their houses swept for any signs of disturbances or explosives. They are coming here tomorrow and staying with my parents over the Christmas period and until the Hyde situation is dead and buried," He leaned in and kissed her, but he felt her give into herself and cry. This time he knew it was a reaction of every little thing that had happened and even more so the still new after effect of the baby and this time he wasn't running. No, he was capturing her in his embrace and holding her tight.

Grace got up and approached Christian and Ana and she knew there was more to this than an exploded boathouse. Resting her hand onto Christian's shoulder she gave him a small smile for reassurance, "What else has happened?"

Thinking of his wife first, Christian looked to her, "You don't have to if you don't want." He knew this was going to be hard so he didn't expect her to have to explain herself to everyone with this raw feeling still ripping through one another.

"They're family," Ana told him, knowing that holding it in would do no good to anyone especially her and Christian. She knew they knew something big was happening and she didn't have the strength to hold it in. So looking at her family she decided on a way that needed the least amount of explanation from her right away. Her easiest way to explain it was to lock eyes with her best friend and speak, "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, Ana," Kate gasped and felt her eyes water after seeing just how excited Ana had been over the idea of a pregnancy even after getting the stresses cured.

"You thought you were?" Grace asked and looked between the married pair and saw their guilty looks. "What happened?" She asked that simple question again and waited.

Christian held his wife to his side and decided to be the strength for her. "Ana has had symptoms that would point to a pregnancy and after doing three different tests they all said she was. The next day I got her an appointment with her OB/GYN and when there we found out she wasn't pregnant and never had been."

"How does that happen?" Kate stepped in with utter confusion. "How does she go from being pregnant to not?"

"I never was pregnant," Ana spoke up with a small tone. "It was a hysterical pregnancy. I never miscarried or had a hidden foetus, there was nothing there. I just wasn't pregnant." She couldn't stop the tear that dropped from her eyes and she clung to her husband again.

"Dr. Greene told us some of the causes and the most realistic one for Ana seems to be immense stress triggering this response. Everything pointed towards it but it just wasn't meant to be right now," Christian told them and dropped a kiss to his wife's head in a moment of extra support. "We've been trying to get over the feeling it's left us with."

"When did this happen?" Grace asked and as her motherly instincts kicked in, she took Ana into her arms and held onto her as she broke down.

"Yesterday morning was when we were told there was no baby," Christian informed them solemnly. "It's affected us all."

Grace ran her hand down Ana's back to soothe her cries, "So I can see." She then drew Ana towards the table to sit down. "Sweetie, sit there, I'm going to get you something strong. This is properly the last thing you need."

"It's fine," Ana said and wiped her palms down her face to take away the tears. "I'll be fine in a couple of days." She sucked in a deep breath but was glad when he best friend sat down and took her hand in hers. It was like motherhood had put them on a parallel route with one another. They were more than connected now. "It's just a bit hard hitting and when I think about it, I think about Hyde. It's his fault that this is all happening."

Christian had only seen the anger directed mainly at him, and he had taken it, but he wasn't going to complain that her anger had a perfect source now.

"Once that bastard is gone from our lives I just want a simple family Christmas and then an escape," She said knowing her body was going to go into meltdown when Hyde was gone and with him her adrenaline.

"I'm pretty sure money bags there is plotting that already," Kate quipped and watched Christian give a half smirk as he watched his wife primarily. She looked to

Sitting up, gathering her bearings, Ana knew that Teddy was well looked after by Taylor and Gail, her parents were looked after and the rest of her family were here. "I want to see it," She suddenly said and looked to Grace and Carrick before turning to Christian, "I want to see what's left of the boathouse."

"Ana, Dear, it's a mess down there," Carrick spoke up and tried to stop her wish of seeing it. "It's just a giant mess at the moment."

"I don't care," Ana said and stood up.

"I need to see it too," Christian commented, "I was going to give Ana one of her Christmas presents in there."

"I'm sure you were, Bro," Elliot piped up and laughed as Christian shot him a glare.

Kate and Ana did giggle at that, but Ana needed to see what less of a place that held such sentimental value, "It's one of the places Christian and I fell in love in. I loved it down there. I'm going out there," Ana said and bypassed everyone to leave the backdoors to go out into the yard so she could go down to the boathouse. She didn't know who followed her exactly but she could tell it wasn't everyone and she could only detect her husband behind her.

Getting down into the opening where the boathouse was, she froze. It was barely there, the remains barely withstanding on their stilted foundations above the water. She felt her breath stolen as those glorious moments she and Christian had in there were now stolen. There would never be anymore in there even when the place was rebuilt.

It would never be the same.

Putting his arm around his wife, he held her close and looked to his brother who immediately took his wife back up to the house. Turning back he knew he had to get Ana away from it, "I know it's a shock, but we still have the elevator."

Ana laughed, "Nice try," She told him nonchalantly. "It's just a shock at how easily everything can be taken away from us. Those things that have that maudlin effect on us that can be taken from us," She continued with a sad sigh. "What else is he going to take from us, Christian?"

"I don't know," He told her and felt her shiver as a cold breeze wrapped around them. "It's cold," Christian told her as a way to coerce her back up to the warmth of the house. "Let's get you inside."

"A few more minutes please," She tried and looked to him with a pleading look. "I'll follow you up in a few minutes."

Christian knew he could drag her up, but she needed to be here, "Okay," He relented and gave her a kiss. "I'll have a hot drink waiting."

"Thank you," She whispered to him, her breath steaming in the air once more. "I love you, Christian."

She watched the smile illuminate upon his features, "I love you too, Ana Grey."

Ana watched her husband made the journey back up to the house and then turned back to face what little was left the boathouse. She sunk down onto the bank and just stared at it, mesmerised that it was gone and a newer, better version would be installed.

She had to huff a laugh at that thought. It used to be an insecurity of hers, that one day Christian would find a better, newer version of her to replace her with, but now she realised that she didn't think like that. For the first time in what felt forever, she didn't have any insecurities with her husband and there were no concerns whatsoever over her marriage.

Maybe this happening had a silver lining?

Pondering the ideas, she just remembered the multiple times they had made love in that wooden palace and how calm it was in the aftermath of earth shattering orgasms. The sound of the water lapping against the boat, the silence in between each little wave. She smiled to herself as she remembered laying there ready for him the last time they had indulged in some alone time and he had found her naked and ready just wrapped in a blanket.

"I wasn't expecting smiles," Kate commented and saw Ana lose it and turn around in a fright. "You okay, Steele?" She asked and Ana just nodded silently. "Talk to me. I would have picked up the phone regardless if you needed me too."

"I was in a dark place yesterday," Ana admitted as she remembered how low she felt.

"And you aren't today?" Kate question unsold by Ana's blasé tone to this all.

"I have my husband back to help with that now," She commented with a small smile. "He came back and helped me."

"He came back?" Kate asked back, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ana sighed knowing damage control was needed now, "His putting a good front on it, but this is affecting him more than ever. He left once we got back to the house and even though it hurt, I now realise something," Ana paused and smiled, "I changed a man that deemed himself unchangeable." She meant that now. She understood that Christian was affected by matters that involved his heart. He had gone so long believing he hadn't had one and now he had, he wanted to cause as little damage to it as possible. He just forgot that Ana was protecting his heart as much as he was hers. He went into flight response when the idea of a second child affected his heart and Ana couldn't blame him for that because he came back. He was here and looking after her now.

She couldn't hold a grudge to a man that had only known the beat of his heart for no more than little over a year.

"Elliot says the same," Kate murmured with ease. "Apparently you've warmed him up."

"In more ways than one," Ana quipped sarcastically. "However when it comes to Jack Hyde or anyone who is anything to do to him, Christian turns back to the old him and as weird as it is, I feel safe when he does it."

"Because even when he's like that he still loves you," Kate noted knowingly and was proud to be able to read Christian Grey as easily as her own husband.

"And because we want Hyde dead," Ana remarked, her tone full with an arrangement of colours.

"I don't know about you wanting to kill him. I now want to," Kate commented as they watched the now burnt remains of the boathouse, "I had a lot of memories there."

Ana gasped and looked to her best friend who had a wickedly seductive smirk on her face at the mere thought of those memories and as Kate looked to her, she nodded. "I did too," Ana giggled and blushed, "My husband showed me a good time or fifty in there."

Kate had to laugh, "We really did get kinky husbands."

_If only you knew_, Ana's subconscious flared in an absolute ray of glory.

Ana felt a need to go home and relinquish some kinky fuckery after this.

For old time's sakes and as a stress reliever.


	92. Lose Control To You

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I'm so happy to get this written! Tomorrow between shifts I will be working on A Heart Worth Fifty Shades but, Tuesday will mean I can write this and more of my original story =) I have this plotted right out until chapter 100 so it should be smooth running =)_

_Thank you for the response and I hope you enjoy..._

_(Mistakes are all mine... I seem to write this fic when I'm on the run off to work or going to bed!)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Two_

* * *

In all this chaos of losing control, Ana lavished this moment. This was a complete moment of giving all control over to her husband and allowing him to have his way with her sexually. Allowing her to have an outlet away from reality and away from anything to do with Hyde. She lavished the way his fingers dug into her hips as he made this love making roughen up.

Feeling her orgasm begin to bite, her muscles wanting their release to quiver in pleasure, she refused them and herself the satisfaction. She relinquished her firm hold on her control in this situation and she fought the urge.

Right now with control in the hands of Christian Grey, her husband, Ana remembered no bad that going on in her life. She remembered nothing except the feel of their bodies and the connection they have. It was in this delicious restrain, Ana was able to let everything go and feel sated with life.

Nothing else mattered for the moment.

"I've got you," Christian whispered to her as he fell on top of her, kissing her the side of her neck with each new thrust. He knew she was close, but he also knew she was holding off from giving into ecstasy and he loved that he had taught her so well. However, right now he wanted her to have a release and to relish the calm of life at the moment. "You don't need to hold off, Baby. Give in," He continued to whisper before he pushed back up and thrust into her harder, making her eyes roll back and her bite her bottom lip.

He smirked as her back arched and she tugged on her bindings and just allowed her body to take over to the sexual sensation it had tried to resist and as she moaned out, he knew he had done what he wanted to. He had given her respite from everything that was filling her mind.

This was the only spiralling she enjoyed – Giving into her husband's temptation.

Christian began to kiss up her body as he moved upon her, pulling out and leaving her empty of the feel of his wholeness after so long. "Last night and _this _morning," Christian started to say as he untied his wife, "You are full of surprises, Mrs, Grey."

"Only for you though," She whispered as the tie around her left wrist went lank and her hand was able to slip free and run up her husband's face and into her husband's soft copper hair. "That really is the best wake up."

Grinning a little, he worked the knot from the other tie and just stared lovingly at her, "Thank you for giving me that release."

"You're welcome," Ana giggled at him, feeling decidedly better for last night and this mornings _sexcapade_. "Now I'm going to resume family, Mr. Grey."

"Okay, Baby, I will be following," He told her stealing a kiss for now when really he wanted another round of hot sex with his wife. "For now I like the show."

Ana smirked, "So I've learnt." Getting up, she grabbed a pair of panties and shorts and placed them on with one of Christian's shirts. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with her lack of clothing but she was in too good a mood to care.

The house was warm from the fired up heating and she was in the mood to be entirely domesticated today. She wanted to go and wake her son up and take him downstairs to 'help' make dinner for his daddy whilst dancing around to the radio and enjoying this quiet calm that had come from the news of the boathouse being blown up.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Mr. Grey," she spoke over her shoulder as she deliberately pulled on ankle high slipper boots and kept her ass facing him.

"I know why you really did it," Christian called out just as his wife went to leave and he sat up to get up himself.

Ana stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her husband, "Did what?"

"Allowed me last night and this morning," He continued as he pulled a shirt on and stood up. "I am grateful, Ana, but you don't have to do this to make sure I'm okay."

"I didn't do it for that reason," She told him truthfully and she saw he didn't quite bite the apple of her tone. "I did it so that I could feel like some aspect of my life is secure in someone's hands. I have faith in you to protect me, Christian, but I do feel like everything is closing in on me. I trusted you to give me a release and you did exactly that."

She saw his face illuminate as though a child being told they had done something right for the first time ever. It was one thing that reminded her of the childlike mentality Christian had maintained in some aspects until she came along. He still didn't realise just what he was doing right any longer.

"I really did appreciate it, Baby, thank you," He told her with absolute undying gratitude and saw he smile graciously at him. "However I don't like what you're wearing but because of the pleasure you've given me I'll admire the view."

She giggled and gave him a wink, "I'll see you downstairs soon, Mr. Grey. I'm sure Teddy will want a hug."

Christian watched the door closed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wouldn't let her know it, but he was worried about her and he was reaching breaking point. Soon he was going to do more than call Flynn, he was going to have to form an intervention to stop Ana from burying her feelings. He might get bursts of emotions from her, but they were nothing really. She needed an outlet and he was scared about how that exactly was going to come out.

Deciding to stop dwelling on this, Christian found boxers and some sweat pants and went downstairs to continue this glorious day. It was a Sunday after all, it was a family day and it had started with his wife and now he was going to continue it with his son as well. It was going to be a good day all round.

Walking in, he gave his son a kiss to the top of his, making me murmur out and clap against his bottle. Looking to his wife, he saw her busy making a batch of pancake batter and he just couldn't resist going up to her.

Domesticated bliss never looked so good.

"Mm, you smell like sex, Mrs. Grey," Christian crooned into her ear as he wrapped himself around her as she whisked the batter ready for pancakes.

"Oh great," She groaned back at him, "Gail probably smelt it a mile away then."

Kissing her jaw line he pulled back and sat against the counter top next to her, "I think it's an exclusive smell. Only I can smell it," He smirked at her, "As your husband of course."

"I can smell it too," Sawyer commented as he came into the kitchen. "I swear you two are like rabbits when you get started."

Christian chuckled and watched as Ana tried not to die from the embarrassment. "Ah, but when your wife is as hot as mine then you just can't keep your hands off of her. I'm only human and I'm only man and men have needs."

"Trust me, you got the best pick," Sawyer tried to cause damage control now he had joined in after entering the house. "I just thought I would come in and tell you the grounds are secure. There's nothing odd on any security cameras, there are no disturbances around the house and none of the alarms have been triggered."

"This makes an amazing morning even better," Christian said clapping his hands together and rubbing them in exceeded glee. "Fancy staying for breakfast, Luke? My wife makes the most amazing breakfast."

Turning around with the bowl in hands, Ana grinned, "I get to him via the bed," She nodded towards Christian and then straightened up, her face still full of tease, "And I get to you via your stomach."

"You know how to please me woman," Sawyer said and looked to Teddy. "What do you think little man? Shall I stay for breakfast?" He laughed as Teddy smacked his bottle onto table top of his high chair.

"I do believe the seven month old has spoken and seeing as Teddy-Weddy is exactly seven months old it's pancakes for breakfast," Ana pointed out with a proud smile.

"I'd go with stay or you'll upset two of my family members," Christian joked as he made work on making coffee. He loved how life with Ana had slowly changed him. First a heart, then cooking dinner, then looking after her and their son and now dropping the stern CEO look and just being a family man.

"Okay then, blueberries or chocolate chips?" Sawyer asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Stopping whisking, Ana crinkled her nose with though, "Let's go with both."

Today nothing but happiness existed in the Grey mansion.

That was final.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm so tired," Ana said as she climbed onto the bed, "But with two huge meetings tomorrow I need to be on the ball." She saw her husband writing furiously across his Blackberry's keypad and then look to her as he pushed send, "What was that about?"

"This Christmas gala," Christian told her as he threw his phone onto the bed, "It can wait until tomorrow. For now I just want to hold you close and sleep, Mrs. Grey."

"Mm," Ana mused as she picked her husband phone up and placed onto her bedside table before turning back to snuggle in close. "Now that sounds perfect." As they settled down she closed her eyes but she couldn't let one thing go – the Christmas gala. "So when is it?" Ana commented and looked to her husband.

"I said it can wait" Christian told her as she ran her fingers around the contour of his defined abs.

"I'm curious," She retorted stilling her finger tips to look up at him. "Bite me."

"I intend to you," He teased and went back to the first part of her statement. "But that you are, my beguiling wife," Christian whispered and kissed her temple as he kept her close to his chest. "7th of December," He told her with certainty. "So much for giving notice."

"I don't know," Ana breathed in and exhaled heavily, "It's only the 2nd, Baby. Easily done to find an outfit and sort someone to look after Teddy."

Christian didn't want to tell her that he didn't quite want to go to this because he felt an impending doom upon them, so he kissed her forehead and settled his head back to the pillow, "I'll see." He felt her twist against his body to look up at him.

"You have time to make sure you have some control as well," She teased him gently, she kissed his arm and when she looked back to him, her gaze was once more full of seduction. "Take me," She murmured at him in an equal tone to match her gaze. "I fancy something to tire me, Mr. Grey."

He needed no more invitation than that. Christian made quick work to flip her entirely, her body beneath him, his hands pinning hers into the pillows, "God, I love this."

"You just like the control this situation gives you," Ana quipped, not feeling in the slightest disappointed that she was enabling her husband to have such reigns of the lives. It settled it, secured her in this life and made her feel safe and sane all at once.

Christian smirked, "Correction: I love the control." He then dotted a kiss to her skin, "But I love you far more, Ana Grey."


	93. The Stress Effect

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ So after a little vote, this got written before anything else and now I'm going to bed! Work for me tomorrow ='( I hope you enjoy and know that I am beyond thankful for all of the reviews you guys give =)_

_Mistakes are mine... I have no time to check before updating and going to bed! My APOLOGISES..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Three_

* * *

Watching the Audi pull to slow to a stop before her, Ana quickly climbed in to be confronted with the hardened look of her husband. He glared at her for a moment and then looked her up and down once before turning his cold gaze to her eyes.

Ana didn't think twice, "I'm getting an abortion," She murmured to him and sat up straighter in her seat. "I won't lose you. I can't. I can't lose you to a baby, Christian," She told him and then took in a shuddering breath. "I am not falling in love with you for this to stop that. This might be our first, but it won't be our last. You can show me the world; you can do everything you wanted after Friday. Things will be back to normal."

"I'd hate you more if you did that," Christian told her and she looked like he had just sucker punched her hard.

"What? What can I do to make this right, Christian? I don't want this baby without you. Teddy means nothing to me without you. Why would he? I hate him already," She told him truthfully and she meant every last syllable to those words. "He ruined us and I want him dead for that. I don't this son of ours to grow within me."

"And what about our baby that could have been?" Christian sneered at her coldly. "What about that scare then? You think I want this or that baby? I never, ever want children with you!"

"What?" She gasped breathlessly and her lungs ceased their duty as her heart forgot how to beat. The wind was knocked straight out of her and she was in utter turmoil.

Suddenly Christian grabbed her and started to shake her. Yelling at her to wake up, to breathe, to look at him and as her eyes opened once more she was out of the car in the bedroom with Christian leering over her, panic stricken across his grey orbs and she realised it was a dream.

"Ana, Baby, you're okay," He looked terrified at what had happened and all she could do was raise a hand to her head and try and calm her heaving chest and slow her pounding heart. "Christ, Ana, it took me ages to wake you."

She looked to him, "I had a horrible dream."

"I can tell," He soothed as he sat beside her and ran a hand over her head not caring for the sweat that was beading her forehead.

"I wanted Teddy dead," Ana opened up immediately and began to sob. "I wanted to abort him. I told you I hated him and you still hated me."

Christian didn't know what she was going on about, between her tossing and turning and her mumbling he found he was clueless to his wife's subconscious pain. Now she was awake she was speaking so fast the words just got jumbled up and now as he went to ask her again she broke and sat up, placing her head in her hands.

"Oh God, I don't hate my son," Ana sobbed into her hands and just felt Christian wrap himself around her and then pull her back to the mattress. "I loved him from the moment I found out about him, Christian, I really did. I never wanted to get rid of him."

"Hey, hey I know that," Christian crooned trying to soothe her.

"Then why would I dream that I would choose to abort him just for you to want me back?" She asked him and looked completely desolate at her husband, "Except you didn't. I disappointed you even more." She tried to suck in a calming breath to carry on with this, "And then you brought up the baby scare an- and then, and then-"

"Shhh," He stopped her as she became confused by her dreams. "They don't always make sense, Baby, but this is the stress doing this. You're just stressed."

It seemed futile as she just resulted into dissolving into a newer, fresher flood of tears and clung onto him for dear life. It broke his heart to see her like this and it made him want to kill Hyde all the more. That man was top of Christian's personal vendetta list.

He hated that he was holding her until she cried herself asleep but it was all he had right now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Having been forced to go to work after he had pressured Ana to take the day off, Christian had come home to find his wife and son gone from the house and no one else was around. He was panicked to say the least. So much so as soon as the front door opened he was running towards it.

"Where have you been?" He asked trying not to make that question sound like an inquisition but he couldn't help it. He had spent nearly an hour trying to get a hold of her and she hadn't picked up and now he was home he was purely relieved.

"I went shopping that's where," Ana stated with a blasé tone as though he should have known.

"With?" He barked the next question.

"Myself, all alone," Ana told her husband and saw the serious gaze he turned to her. "Lighten up, Baby, I went with Kate and Luke. I am not stupid." She approached him, "Luke's just getting Teddy, I needed to come in for a pee quickly."

"I better not stop you then," He told her willing to let her go.

She scrunched her face up, "I don't need to go now." She watched him as he closed the gap entirely. "A certain grey eyed, _God _of a man," She near enough groaned at how delicious he was, "distracted me from my venture."

Christian chuckled and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Well then, I think we need a proper hello," He said and pinned her body to his and cupped her firm ass so not to let her fall away. He then kissed her gently, getting a rhythm into the kiss and instantly felt their connection taking over. The kiss gained some momentum, gained the lustrous, greedy side and the pair parted, breathless, looking into the others eyes.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Grey," Christian murmured at her happily.

Ana grinned, ready to speak, but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her as they entered the house.

"Put her down, I have your son here," Sawyer scolded teasingly as he came in with Teddy on his hip.

Christian chuckled as Ana blushed at their guilty behaviour. "My house, I can do these things," Christian joked. "I need to go and talk to Taylor, but I'll meet you in the living room, Baby. Go and get changed," He told his wife, gave her and kiss and then went to see his son. "I'll keep him with me. Go and I'll meet you downstairs."

Accepting this plan for the night, Ana rushed upstairs to get changed and finally go to the toilet and found herself going straight for pyjama bottoms and the baggiest jumper possible and lounge socks. All in the name of comfort cloths and it worked the moment she put them on.

Making it to the room before her husband, Ana turned the TV on, and then went and grabbed her son, placing him on a play mat right before the seat she intended to occupy for the rest of the evening. After that dream last night, she found herself even more in love with Teddy and she almost treasured him more than she had. Finding her son getting content with dangling objects and noises, she took her seat and gradually fell into her thoughtful mind.

Ana imagined the many ways she could kill Jack Hyde. It was more the idea that if he was without a pulse then he wouldn't be able to come back to get her and her family. That was the only reason this was desirable outcome to dream of. She could castrate him for his every 'Prick Tease' comment at her, for that near miss sexual encounter he had nearly made happen when he asked her to stay late. She could shoot him again and be more accurate this time or stab him and really release the anger encased in her. Hell, she could even try and make it too like an accident and get away with it.

Having those thoughts scared. That wasn't the Ana she knew and loved herself to be.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he immediately noted his wife's paling features. For a moment he had watched as her eyes glaze over.

She shook her head in disapproval of this, "I was actually imagining the many ways to kill Jack."

"My best dreams those," Christian mumbled at her and heard her giggle at his own claim. It was stupid things like that which made him realise that he and Ana would do more than survive this dark patch. "The next time I see him, I will be leaving him stone cold."

Hearing her husband speak with such deadly intent scared Ana nonetheless, but she couldn't blame him for having those thoughts. It was going to be a natural component when a madman was threatening his family, the one thing that gave him reason to live.

Jack Hyde was threatening Christian's greatest possession and any man would go to any great lengths to protect it.

"I think there's a small army after that," Ana said and decided to climb into her husband's lap. "Right now, he isn't a concern, Mr. Grey." She kissed him only to withdraw with a small smile. "I think we should work on upping the Christmas cheer. It's Teddy's first Christmas and I want it to be memorable for him."

Christian smiled at the idea, "You're right, Mrs. Grey. I will order Taylor to go and get us a tree before tonight and we will decorate it as a family."

"Can we get some lights put up outside. I want a winter wonderland at our little mansion," She asked the simple measure and Christian gave a nod of his head. "I am really looking forward to Christmas day with you and Teddy."

"I am too, Mrs. Grey," Christian told Ana and smiled at the thought. "I think we need to go out shopping for some gifts for Teddy and wrap them up ready."

"We really do need to do that soon," Ana murmured and pondered on the Christmas gift ideas for their son. She then smirked and looked to her husband as he sat just staring at him, "I bought one of your gifts today, Baby."

"Oh yes?" He asked her back, "And what would that be?"

Tilting her head to the side she gave him an unimpressed look, "Now if I told you that, what would you have to look forward to on Christmas day?"

"That is mean," Christian muttered at her, playing hurt.

"Gotta be cruel to be kind," She teased him unrelentingly and then gave him a bright smile. "I'm pretty sure you will love it whatever."

"I might go searching for it," Christian assumed it was going to be in the house and easily found.

Ana let out a hearty laugh, "It's not in the house, Grey! I'm not stupid." She saw him go to pout at her and it made her feel sense of glee. Getting up, she gave him and kiss. "I'm going to go and see when dinner is and you are going to RSVP that we will be attending that gala. It's part of normal life and Taylor told us to carry on living the normal life."

"I am?" He asked her incredulously.

"We're going," She told him sternly and she wasn't going to back down.

"We are?" Christian replied with scepticism.

Ana nodded, "I want this month to be memorable and we haven't been to many events and fundraisers since Teddy was born so this will be a nice surprise for us. It will be nice to be with adults and then come back and resume life. Hyde be damned I am not stopping my life."

"We're going," Christian agreed, laced his arm around his wife's back and led her back to the car with presents in tow.

Maybe this party would do them the world of good. Some time to relax, to spend time with their family and then work towards Christmas.


	94. Incorrigible To The End

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ New update! And I'm going to bed – May I mention I hate the shifts I work... I miss staying up to God's knows what hour writing! =( I hope you enjoy and look forward for what's to come when we reach 100 ;) It's gonna be the beginning of a whole new life! _

_Thank you as always, I love you all =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Four_

* * *

"Let me," Christian spoke softly over the showering water and ran his hands into his wife's hair, massaging the shampoo into a thick foam, making Ana close her eyes in absolute pleasure. He made the work easy for her, even washing the shampoo free from her hair and then he made use of his actual plan.

To make love to his wife because he knew that would be the one thing that would keep him going through tonight when he really didn't want to go. Call it a hunch or paranoia, but Christian would prefer to be locked away from harm – Exactly how Ana had met him and that was the saving grace. He wouldn't go back to being that man for Ana, she deserved to have him be the powerful male she fell in love with. He had to show Jack Hyde that he was not holding power over his life or Ana's.

Taking this moment for themselves, he revelled in it and enjoyed this alone time all over again.

Getting lost in the intimacy of sharing a small space, Ana felt her husband's hands skim across her body, tantalising her nipples of their way down and then she felt Christian's fingers begin to play with her clitoris and before she could respond, he spun her around and pushed her against the wall of the shower, the water now raining down on his back.

He began kissing her and lifted her up enough for her feet to begin to go onto tiptoes and all at once he moved this moment onwards. Pressed against the wall, legs practically wrapped around Christian's waist, arms clinging around his neck, she felt the glorified push of his penis as he thrust into her and initiated complete, unadulterated sexual pleasure.

"You're always so ready," He whispered into her ear, his tone full with the notes of ecstasy.

Ana let out a seductive burst of delight, "And you're always so hard."

"And rightly so," Christian practically growled at her and then withdrew a little from his wife before thrusting straight back into her with such force she gasped in satisfaction. If there was one thing that noise did it was spur a man on, and Christian wasn't easily swayed or stopped in his missions. Likewise, now he just continued as he felt his wife tighten her grip on the hand that was threaded through his hair. And as he came, he stilled, frozen with an orgasm and he felt her come with him and when he felt her slump, he withdrew from her, holding onto her body.

"Never gets old," Ana commented with a spent tone and felt sated for the time being.

Christian released a chuckle, "You're telling me."

Giggling, she saw him look pleased with conquering this evening, and then pushed him away. "I'm going to go and check on our son," Ana told him. "If I don't go now I won't go at all."

"Well then, I better sever my tie with you now," Christian joked with her not really ready to let her go.

"Thank you an amazing shower, Mr. Grey." She stole another kiss and could tell that her husband wasn't quite ready to let her leave but she knew they were on a time limit and she had to get Teddy ready before she was.

"I won't be long," Christian said admitting defeat and letting his wife go.

Jumping out of the shower, Ana grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, looking over her shoulder as she did and she saw her husband watching her every single move. She gave a smirk and then left the bathroom entirely feeling the warmth of the house drying her as she went.

Towel drying her hair quickly, Ana made her way to the chest of drawers to find herself a bra and panties to go with her dress. She could hear Christian was yet to step out of the shower and so she took the time to go and get her son ready to be taken to Kate's house for the evening. Grabbing her robe, she put it on and tied the belt around her waist before making the short journey to her son's room.

Finding him still playing away in the playpen, she picked him and took him to the dresser. She watched her son look at him, a spitting image of his father and she grinned. Theodore Grey was a perfect blend to be a future Christian clone – just how she had dreamt him to be.

Speaking away to her son she got him dressed and then as she did the one last button, she knew she had to take him into Christian just so she could have so more family time before she was thrust into a serious event and had to watch people use their money to show their status.

"My little Teddy Bear," Ana cooed at her son, tickling him enough to erupt the room with the sound of laughter. "You're going to have so much fun with your cousin tonight and tomorrow, when Daddy and I come and pick you up, you get to see Nanny Carla and you Grandpa Ray. You've got such a busy weekend," She continued and as she finished he ended up yawning. "I think we have a tired baby."

She picked her son up and carried him to find Christian. Reaching the master bedroom, she found Christian grabbing some boxers, his lower body covered with a towel. As he turned he saw his wife and son and smiled at the pair.

"Hey my two favourite people," He said pulling the boxers on and then going to them. "Are you ready to go and see Ava, my little Tedster?" Christian asked his son who resulted in snuggling into his mother's chest, rubbing his eyes with closed fists. "Not the result I was after," Christian joked lightly.

"I'm going to go and put him to bed and then we need to go and get ready. The sitter at Kate's will not complain to a sleeping baby I'm sure," Ana quipped and rubbed her son's back soothingly. "I'll be right back and then we really need to get ready."

Taking her son back to the room, she placed Teddy into his cot and then left the room and went back to her room to find Christian laying out his suit for the evening. God, she was excited for that. Christian Grey could make a suit the sexiest thing ever and it entitled him even more to the title of '_Mr Sex on Legs_'.

Undoing her robe she let it slip from her shoulders, down her arms and then left it pooled on the floor. Going over the closet, she reached for her dress and unzipped it ready so she could get ready entirely. As the material ran over her skin, sitting on her curves, she reached for the zip but found a hand there already.

"I've got it, Baby," Christian murmured as he did the zip up and watched her spin around in the emerald green dress that she had picked up that morning. He watched the skirt of the dress swirled around her before settling down and he brought his eyes up her body over the dress, watching how the empire cut of the dress changed into a bejewelled bodice with thin straps that went over her shoulder to cross over at the middle of her back.

He saw the scar from Hyde's first attack and his blood boiled at the memory but when he saw his wife's perfect face staring at him, he calmed and knew she was the solution to all of his problems. After all, Ana had no problems with that mark on her and he wouldn't either. It was a survivors mark after all.

"You actually are to die for," He commented, breath-taken by her sheer beauty.

"Don't do that," Ana joked, ready to bypass him to go and fix her hair and makeup, "I like you alive."

He chuckled and could only get ready himself as his wife did so.

Ana got lost in fixing her hair and then quickly applied minimal makeup. She did it with her husband in mind and she knew she didn't have to. She could wear a black sake and get that man hot under the collar but she liked being able to take advantage of these events and show that she was Christian Grey's physical equal.

"I didn't realise we were running so late, Baby," Christian suddenly spoke as he came out of the large walk in closet adjusting his cuffs and then fixing his bowtie. "I need to get Teddy off and then we will be set to go."

"I'm nearly ready, but why don't you just let one of the other details take him? They were work under your command," Ana tried to reason with him. He had a whole army of security around them after all, so why not use them?

"I don't trust anyone but Luke or Taylor with Teddy and seeing as they're doing a sweep of everything at the gala, I am going to quickly take Teddy to Elliot's and then I will be back to get us to this damn thing. Luke should be back soon to drive us though," He kissed into her neck as she stood putting her diamond earrings in and she smiled at the feel of it, "You look unbelievably stunning tonight, Ana."

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Grey," Ana quipped back and gave him a seductive look. "I look forward to wearing that shirt later." She said and turned around between her husband and the dresser and straightened his bowtie, "I kinder wish you were wearing a tie though."

"And why would that be?" Christian asked, playing the dumb act for a moment.

Ana licked her lips in anticipation, "Because I like wearing those too." She grinned at him and saw he caught her

"I'm pretty sure that I can swap this," He said and tugged on his bowtie, "For a tie later just to keep you pleased." He spoke with a low tone of seduction and watched her react with glee, "Plus, I'd definitely do it if it meant having you powerless to my attack."

Leaning in, she kissed the side of his face before whispering in his ear, "Incorrigible."

Christian laughed and watched her turn back to the mirror, "I guess our evening will be full of fun." He went over to the bed, grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, "I'll call you when I'm on my way back, but I hope to not be longer than twenty minutes, okay, Baby?"

"I just need to touch my makeup up and then I'll be ready," Ana told him and then looked around the floor quickly. "Oh and find my new shoes wherever they've gone to. I will be ready and waiting so don't keep me," She teased him lovingly and then watched him leave, hearing him calling out for his son as he went.

She loved the way he spoke to Teddy, how much of a family man he was and if she could ever prove it, how much more a comedian he was than Elliot when it came to entertaining their son. She remembered a time when Christian was dark and brooding and now he was so carefree and loving and she had to be happy by that because she had made him that way.

It was one of her proudest achievements.

Fuelled by her thoughts of tonight, Ana decided to fast track getting ready and then she could try and pull her husband away early before the night was even up and get him home to an empty house where she wouldn't care if she was going to scream it down with orgasm after orgasm. She just wanted to feel the intimacy of her husband all through the midnight hours.

Going into the cupboard, she found her shoes relatively easily and pulled them out. She loved these new shoes of her, ones that Christian had chosen after she had dragged him out shopping for Christmas presents.

As she put them on, she had a sudden sense of foreboding and she didn't know what for. The hairs on the back of her neck were sticking up and she paused for a moment trying to shake the feeling. She heard the front door close and knew that Christian had just left and she knew she was being paranoid over nothing.

Tonight would go on without any hitches. It was a Christmas Gala for charity, not for allowing Hyde to butcher them all to death.

Hearing an explosion and feeling the entire house shake, Ana kicked off the heels, ran from the bedroom down the stairs and out to the front of the house only to be confronted with the fiery remains of the Audi that her son and husband were about to drive out in.

"Christian!" She screamed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her because there was no way in hell he would have survived the blast. Placing her hand to one of the pillars on the exterior of the house, her breathing became shallow and difficult, "Teddy!" She managed as the reality hit her and she felt to her knees heavily.

She had contemplated life without Christian before, but never had she only knew the feeling of losing both of them.

"Ana!" Sawyer yelled as he came to her side, trying to pull her away from the wreckage. He had seen Christian leave with Teddy and now this and he knew Ana needed to be away from the sight of devastation.

Fighting him, Ana broke down entirely into the arms of her best friend, "Christian!" She let her husband's name shrieked from her lips in the bloodiest scream possible and then shook as she fell into her grief quickly.

The only response she got back was the sound of the fire as it crackled on, eating away at the car.


	95. To The Point Of Explosive

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I know I was mean, but what else could I do? Give you nothing to build suspense and make you lose your nails from biting them too much ;) Your response was phenomenal and I appreciate each and every one of you who reviewed – those reviews were worth it! _

_Now, without further ado... enjoyyy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Five_

* * *

"We need to help them," Ana spoke breathlessly as she tried to climb out of Sawyer's strong embrace, but when he didn't let go, she grew agitated. "Let me help them! They need me, Luke!" She screamed and tried to pull herself from his arms but his strength never wilted. "Luke! They need me! Fucking let me go and help them!" She started to cry as she came back fully to reality and she realised that nothing could be done. The car was just a fireball. It was just a burnt out metal shell now which housed her husband and son's body and she felt every inch of life just disperse and leave her body.

"Ana, it's too late," Sawyer told Ana and even he couldn't stop the overwhelming grief that was beginning to thread with his every vein. "They're gone."

"No," She managed to wheeze out as though she was being suffocated and she started to hyperventilate. "Not Christian. Not my baby. They're not dead," She heaved the words out with every ebb of denial that fled her through her body. "This isn't his car. Christian's car was on the other side of the drive, Luke. He was gone. He's at Kate's already."

Moving her to face him, she shook her head as he clasped his hands along her cheeks to force her to look at him, "There were no other cars out here."

"That's because he's gone in the other one already," Ana told him forcefully. "Ring him! He's driving to Kate's, Luke. He wasn't in it nor was Teddy. They weren't in that car."

Knowing nothing else he could do, Sawyer grabbed his phone and quickly press the speed dial for Christian. Immediately, his hopes were made when he heard the familiar ring but it didn't take him long to locate the ringing Blackberry as it lay on the gravelled ground a few feet from the exploded car.

Ana near enough propelled herself towards it, not caring for the flames that danced in the December air. "He dropped it," She said near enough cradling the phone as though it were the only thing left alive of Christian Grey.

Making a move to go to her, Gail stopped him and gave him a sad expression as she cried herself, "She needs to do this for now. We can't force her." She had already rang Taylor the moment the explosion hit the house and she had already rang for emergency services to arrive as quickly as possible.

Looking at Ana, Sawyer felt himself lose compete power over his ability to resolve a situation. But he had one thing to remember. Sawyer had to remind himself right now where Ana was – The first stage of grief: denial.

Ana was staring at the phone as though it would give her the answers and show her husband alive and joking with his son as he drove, but it didn't. However, hearing the phone go off, Ana jumped back before she reacted hoping it was Christian ringing from Kate's to say he had left his phone but she saw a text from a blocked number. Opening it was her worse fears all at once.

_Kaboom, Ana!_

Dropping the phone, Ana went to push herself backwards but Sawyer stopped her, grabbing the phone as he did and dragged her away from the flames that were literally reaching out to grab Ana as she nearly flew backwards.

"The phone," She heaved with fear and pointed at it.

He looked at the message and felt his stomach drop. "Get her inside now," Sawyer ordered Gail only thinking that somehow Hyde was watching like the sick bastard he was. He refused to keep her out here now and needed her to be inside and out of sight.

Going willingly, ready to be swallowed up by the urge to be sick and descent into her bereaved state, Ana allowed Gail to move her until she heard something over the still untamed fire and she had to stop. "Stop!" Ana said and resisted Gail's urge to get her inside. "I can hear Teddy crying."

"That's not possible," Gail said sadly and tried to keep herself composed for the sake of Ana.

"No, she's right, I can too," Sawyer commented and looked around at the other security details as they all took off and Sawyer wasted no time to get in front and lead the way. He could hear his name being yelled by Ana but he never stopped, not when he could hear Teddy.

Sawyer just didn't relent in his speed.

Racing after him, Ana didn't know what she would find. Maybe her husband's dead body protecting their son, maybe their son alone, maybe it was nothing, maybe it was a trick. However, when she got around the corner of the house she found her son cradled into his father's side as Christian lay flat on his back, his chest rising and falling,_ alive_.

As Sawyer grabbed Teddy, Christian groaned and he handed the baby to one of guards that he trusted the most and ordered him to get Teddy to Gail and make sure she got himself. He also warned him not to leave their side and let him go. As he watched go, he saw Christian start pushing up and was worried about the large cut on his forehead that was bleeding heavily.

"Christian it might be better if you stay laying until the ambulances get here," Sawyer noted as he was worried for his boss' wellbeing.

Christian ignored him, "Fuck off, Sawyer, we know I'm fine." He didn't know he was fine but, he had more pressing matters. He didn't care if his body was aching and his head was racing, all he needed was his wife. He could have sworn he heard her screams but he slipped out of consciousness to even be fully away.

He could see the main gates and he could see police were here and fire engines but all that mattered was the woman before. The one that was still dressed in that emerald green dress, with her hair now dishevelled and disturbed from its up do and her make was marring her face as her tears dragged it down her cheeks.

He got up and went over to his wife, hating her looking so lost and near breakdown and in his stumbled state nearly fell into her, but the moment she was locked in his arms he became the stronger one and allowed her to cry out, what he could only assume, was the grief she thought she would have to live with forever.

Ana didn't care about how unattractive she looked but having her husband hold her tightly made her forget about everything. She howled a cry and felt her legs buckle with sheer relief as her body and mind countered that he was alive and so was their son. She couldn't form words and so she didn't.

Feeling her entire body go limp against him, he looked to see she had passed out and he looked up as Taylor drove up the drive.

"Sir!" He shouted as he flung himself from the driver's side and sprinted over.

Christian felt lost, "I need to get her inside."

"Christian, you're bleeding," Taylor commented as he looked up from an unconscious Ana to a Christian who had an unrelenting gash to his forehead that wouldn't stop pulsating blood.

"I need to get her inside," Christian repeated himself knowing his parents were coming and an ambulance was close. He stood up and on shaky legs carried his wife into the house. He said nothing to no one and laid her down on the couch grabbing her favourite blanket she kept them and covered her.

Sitting on the coffee table, Christian didn't move. He clasped his hands together and pressed them to his lips as he watched her. He didn't know how this could all happen, but he knew that whatever had been allowed to happen was not going to end pretty for Ana. Christian refused to move now he was here.

People could come to him because he wanted his wife in his direct view for now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking with a pounding head, Ana realised she could hear so many voices in the house she knew everyone had rallied around to get here. Putting her head in her hands, she attempted to rid the headache and she wondered if this was all a dream and she had fallen ill.

"Baby," Christian's voice pulled her from her reverie.

Snapping her head back, she saw the gash to his forehead and realised it had really happened and for a small period of her life, Ana had lived thinking she was the widow of Christian Grey and the mother of her dead son.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded as her lip trembled and she looked back to her hands as she broke down all over again. She began to cry and her husband swooped in like her saviour and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her immediately to soothe her.

He knew she could wait for the details to come later, for now this was a time for cathartic crying and getting reacquainted with what could have been well and truly lost. The explosion could be explained to her tomorrow.

"I'm here," He whispered as though to apply extra verification that he wasn't dead and this wasn't a mirage brought on by grief.

"I have never felt so empty," She whispered as she clung onto his shirt, her tears falling from her eyes to be soaked into his shirt. "I wouldn't survive. I can't do this life without you anymore, Christian. I can't do it. It's not worth it. If I ever lost you or Teddy I would never be able to carry on. I wouldn't last long."

"Hey," He said and pushed her up, hating her thought process for going where it was. "I am alive. Teddy is alive. It was close, but it didn't happen." He saw her eyes glaze over and he knew that the grief of everything was weighing too heavily on her and he hated it.

"If I hated have said we were going to that stupid gala we wouldn't have needed the car," Ana berated herself for her decisions. "I am so stupid."

"No you're not. You made a judgement call to make sure we have a life outside of that bastard's plan and I'm glad you forced us otherwise we would remain locked away with no life." He watched her closely and continued, "If it hadn't have been it could have been you," Christian told her and felt her take a shuddering breath. "I can't live without you as much as you can't me. It's a mutual agreement, Mrs. Grey."

"It's good to know," Ana replied and snuggled in. "I don't ever want to be that scared again."

"I understand," Christian told her and knew he did. "Your parents and I think it would be best you sat down and spoke to someone impartial."

Ana shook her head, "No." She pushed away and took up, "I'm fine now I've spoken to you, Christian."

"Of course you are," He started, "I am too now I've spoken to you for a moment, but that is how we work, but talking to someone like Flynn, he is more removed from the situation."Standing up to match her, he felt his chest fasten with his panicking breaths, "It will help. You know it will, Ana. Flynn is here to help, not attack you."

"I don't need to fucking talk to Flynn!" Ana screamed out and stormed off without so much as giving Flynn an attempt to help her out.

Christian sunk down onto the couch and panicked that he was losing her in the worse way possible – mentally.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Leaning against the doorframe, Christian listened to his wife as she spoke to yet another hotel and he heard her give the same reasoning and attempt the same results. He hated that this had consumed her and he knew all he wanted to do was take her to bed and sleep with her wrapped safely in his arms, her heart beating in rhythm with his own.

"Oh hello, this Anastasia Grey, I was just wondering if I were to fax through a photograph of someone you would be able to get back to me and let me know if he's stayed in your hotel," She spoke professionally down the phone. "The police are involved with this, but my husband and I, Christian Grey, are making our own leads to help them with their duties." She paused and chewed her lip, "

"What?" She bit at him as the phone smacked onto the table.

"Are you going to be packing up anytime soon?" Christian asked and for once he was wary of her.

Ana snorted a laugh, "Not likely, I have a list of hotels and motels in a 50 mile radius around us and I will track someone that has seen Hyde, Christian, before I sleep. If you leave me alone I might actually make it there sooner."

Knowing how volatile she had become, he backed away and understood now how she felt when he snapped at her with that tone and coldness. He had to admit that he wasn't happy about backing down but he still had a headache and he didn't want to hear about Jack because his blood was boiling enough.

"She's onto her twentieth hotel now," Christian sighed as he came into the kitchen and sat at the bar. Taylor was propped up next to Gail as she cleaned and Sawyer was nervously nursing a glass of Scotch. "She's not going to stop until she's found him."

"Do you blame her?" Sawyer asked and looked up from his stooped slouch position. "If you had seen and heard her earlier you wouldn't blame her for being in there. I have never seen her like that and I hope to God I never have to see her like it ever again."

"It was surreal," Gail commented, turning around from the sink, drying her hands with a tea towel as she did so. "I don't think I will ever forget her screams." She wrapped her arms around herself and pressed a hand to her lips and looked to Christian, "I think she needs saving from herself before anything else."

"I know," Christian spoke with a low, worrying tone and sighed. "She won't let me in."

"I'll try," Sawyer said and downed the rest of the liquor that was in his glass. "I think you need something strong and then you head to bed, Christian."

"I agree, but I am not going there until I know Ana's coming with me," Christian commented feeling lost that his wife was on a war path and barely even noticed him.

Sawyer put a hand to Christian's hand and even though he felt the man flinch a little, he squeezed it reassuringly and took a deep breath, "He isn't going to beat us." He looked to Taylor, "We're stronger than he is." He then left the room and went to find Ana. He heard her slam a phone down and he knew another hotel had failed to put a sighting out on Hyde or Elizabeth.

Sawyer watched Ana from the doorway to her study. He could see her staring at the screen and she didn't even more. She wasn't moving at all except to push the same button and he could only guess she was watching that tracker that no longer worked.

He knew she was hoping to catch the bastard, but this wasn't it anymore. Hyde was onto them and they had to face the fact that he was now closing in on them.

"What?" She asked Sawyer and suddenly looked up. "I'm busy."

"Busy catching a ghost?" He asked as he stepped in and saw that she agreed straight away with him. "If he wanted you to find him, Ana, he would have done so by now. He is being clever and playing an elaborate game with you and he is playing you." He watched the hurt hit her eyes and knew he had to continue onwards with this to ever get a response. "You're letting him beat you by getting so compulsive over it all. He is not worth the time of fucking day, Ana. I wish you would see that and give up. He is not worth losing sleep over."

Ana bit her lip at the harsh truths delivered to her.

"Now please can you leave this shit alone and go to bed, please? It's late and your husband is worried sick over you. Please, for his sake if anyone else's, let him take you to bed and get this day over with completely."

Ana didn't want to but she did need her husband and she closed the laptop and left Hyde behind her for the evening.


	96. Breaking Her Down

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But life caught up, and I was working on my original story a little more than I have been... I hope you enjoy this little chapter and more will hopefully be soon as we draw closer to the big one hundred!_

_Thank you for the reviews, as if I would kill Christian and Teddy ;)_

_Excuse mistakes – I need to get to bed to get up for work! Meh! LOL_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Six_

* * *

"Jason," Gail whispered as she came back into the room from the bathroom.

"What?" He asked gruffly, not appreciating the wakeup and suddenly he sat up, panicked something had happened. "What's wrong?" He asked his fiancée as she sat too awake staring at him.

"Ana's study's light is on again," She told him and gave him a sad glance. "No other lights are on."

Taylor rubbed his face and woke up even more, "I think it's time to intervene." He had watched for the past two nights as Ana gave up sleep to sit in her study and when he had snuck in what he found actually put the fear of Christ up him. She was finding links upon links on Jack and few on Cam and Taylor realised that she was making herself a walking zombie to track a ghost.

Now it needed to stop.

"I'll come with you," Gail said grabbing her robe and quickly putting it. "I'll make her some tea," She saw Taylor go to tell her stay. "It's the only thing that will calm her and she needs to keep on top of eating and drinking. We know she's slowly giving up eating to be in that damn study."

"I know," He frowned at that acknowledgement. "We'll go across and we'll get her back to bed.

Gail quickly agreed and got up to get changed.

Taylor said nothing as he quickly grabbed some clothes and rushed out of the workers quarters on the Grey's property and rushed across to the main house. He let himself in and felt uneasy that the alarm system was already deactivated for the third time this week. It was only three days since the explosion and Ana knew they needed to keep the alarms on for precaution.

"Ana?" Taylor's voice drifted in through the house wondering if she was elsewhere in the house and not in her study. When he got no response he told Gail to go to the kitchen once he had checked it and then he would go and find Ana. Making quick work to do a check of the house, he knew he had one place to go now.

He rushed through to find Ana's voice speaking out loud, evident to itself and he knew she needed intervention before she got lost to her newest obsession forever. Her study was a mess of paperwork and chaos and Ana just sat in the middle of it as though to be its puppet master.

She looked up as he stood in the doorway and coughed to make his presence known. Her eyes were bloodshot, heavy lidded and the blackness under them stood out starkly against her pale complexion. She looked exhausted and agitated and she looked as though she was closing in on a breakdown rather than on Hyde.

"Is it morning already?" She asked dryly, looking around to see it was still pitch black. "Only I assumed you would get up for your shift to begin, Jason, and not come into the house in the middle of the night."

"You know I'm never really off duty, Ana," He pointed out and walked towards. "I see a light on I get curious. I see _this _light on and I know I'm needed."

"No, you're not," Ana said and quickly started to grab at her paperwork as though not to share. "No one else is doing a good job so I've got to do it myself. I don't need you here, Jason. I don't need no one because everyone is just a letdown with catching Jack."

God, he hadn't realised how deep she really had gotten.

Relinquishing her hold on the paperwork, she felt deflated and ready to just give up entirely and never leave the house again – or at least until Jack Hyde was caught up.

"I can't even stay in bed a whole night with my husband because I just keep thinking about Hyde and what he's next plan is," Ana spoke with a quiet tone, embarrassed almost of her own thoughts. "If I don't sleep I don't lose them either. I don't relive seeing that car on fire and I don't have to remember feeling like I had lost them both. If I don't sleep I know they're alive."

Taylor remained unmoved for a moment.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked him as though he held the answers to life itself.

"Nothing," Taylor told her with a simple tone because there were no other answers. She was doing nothing wrong in life but living it whilst a mad man targeted her. "You just need a little saving right now, Ana."

She let out a small burst of laughter then. "That's exactly it," Ana pointed out and looked up at the aging guard.

"What exactly?" Taylor replied back, questioning where her thoughts were dragging her with this already erratic conversation.

"What it all comes back to," She smiled sadly. "He always told me he was the broken one that need a saviour, and it's funny because now I see that I was the one that needed saving by him. My life was empty without him before. I just didn't realise it. Now, with him in it, it's everything and if he dies what am I left with, Jason?" She let her eyes water, "I'll be left with half a heart and barely any point to continue living."

_Except for Teddy of course_, her subconscious suddenly piped up. _But if he were gone too... Well..._

She shook her head, ignoring Teddy's from the equation because it was just too unthinkable. Her son had survived one ordeal already; she wasn't prepared to lose him to any others. What it came down to was her husband opening his eyes to the cold harsh truths around him.

"I'm terrified that I'll lose him anyway," Ana finally completely broke down. "I mean, without me he was just living an uncomplicated life and he wouldn't have all this added stress. I swear that is the only thing I am worthy of. I just bring all of this crap to him and dump it in his life and for what? For me to get like this and for him to nearly get fucking blown up that's what!"

"You cannot take all the blame," Taylor took a step closer as he said that, his voice remaining calm.

"I can," She cried and took in a deep breath. "Hyde wants me and Christian is just caught in the crossfire."

Going over to her, Taylor made her stand to her full height, he made her stare at him and he spoke with a dangerously unwavering tone and he never broke from their eye contact. "Your marriage is a pretty damn good one that gets stronger with every hurdle you and Christian are given. I have watched Christian become the man I always hoped he would become and that only happened when he met you, Ana. It didn't matter what was thrown your way, you took it as it came and you got closer because of it. You dealt with his shady past, you dealt with the shock of the pregnancy and you dealt with that kidnapping and your attack only to make it out alive and even more in love than ever. You survived a traumatic pregnancy and equally traumatic delivery to still be here with the son to prove it. You made it through Cam's attack and now this you will survive."

"But when?" Ana queried and soul searched Taylor's eyes. "That's all I want to know now. Is when will this end so I can say I survived it?"

Taylor had to think for a moment, he wanted to tell her when but he couldn't. "When the bastard plays the wrong move that's when," he saw didn't want that type of response but it had no real deadline. "I promise you and Christian will get an uncomplicated of this reality soon."

He saw that she took that to heart and drew in the strength from the promise of that reality.

"Can," She tried to withhold her sob, "Can you just give me a few minutes to clean up? I need to just be alone for a moment."

He knew she needed to come back down from her emotional high before she made an attempt to go back to bed and so he granted her that with a silent head nod and turned his back to her. Coming from the room, Taylor felt conflicted and defeated all at once. This had gone on for far too long and Jack Hyde was playing the game. How the fuck did they catch a ghost?

Placing his hands to his head, he readied to go find Gail, but he felt a presence besides him and saw Christian leaning against the wall, his face drawn and upset. He had heard everything.

"Am I losing her?" Christian asked as his own personal guard approached him.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked incredulously. "You will never lose her, Christian."

"She won't talk to me, but you," he looked up and felt like a child, "You got her to talk it all out."

Taylor motioned for him to follow and they went to the kitchen, Gail was there already and she quickly made herself scarce when she saw both men's expression. Standing whilst Christian sat, Taylor knew his boss needed the cold harsh truths. "I didn't so much as get her to talk, she finally broke. It might not have been to me, it could have been to Teddy, Sawyer, Gail hell even her own reflection, Christian, but it was coming. She needed to break down like that and see everything for what it was."

Christian tore at his copper hair with his hands and let out a loud anger filled growl. "She needs to have a simply fucking life! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have to have a breakdown or spent more time awake than asleep because she's obsessing over finding this bastard! If she never married me then she would be a normal twenty-two year old who wouldn't have a fucking care in the world because she wouldn't have any stressors."

"And that's her decision is it? Because from my perspective, Ana loves the fucking life out of you, Christian and she never wants that to change. She loves the life you've given her and she loves giving you the life you always wanted. Once Hyde is caught we can get some semblance of a normal life in this household and I will make sure we get it. You both deserve the good life and all we're doing is chasing a cipher that is playing us and probably laughing at us." Taylor watched Christian closely and frowned disappointingly, "Don't declare your marriage write off, Christian, when that would destroy more than just you."

"What do I do then?" Christian asked his right hand man, his first real confidante. He felt at a loss, he felt useless.

Jason smirked, "That's the easy part." He grabbed two glasses and glass tumbler of scotch and came back. Placing them down in front of himself and Christian he poured a glass each. "You drink down some expensive liquor, stop being so egotistical and be the husband you're wife is praying you be."

Christian looked at brown alcoholic liquid and knew it was just that easy.

"I think I can do that," He commented and downed the drink as though it was confidence in a glass. Taylor was right, he couldn't just give up.

With the drink burning down his chest, Christian got up and went to find his wife.

His marriage would not fall victim because of Jack Hyde.


	97. Don't Let Him Win

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I know a few have said about not knowing much about the explosion, well that's because it's been plotted to happen imminently ;) Sorry for the delay... Life has gotten even more manic and I barely have time to just breathe right now between jobs, family matters and Christmas getting closer!_

_Sorry again, thank you for the reviews and enjoy this, please!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Seven_

* * *

Christian couldn't believe it had taken them this long to talk to Ana about what exactly happened that night of car explosion, but now he was ready to tell them. Now they were getting details out to Ana about Dylan Smithson, one of the newest recruits to the Grey's security squad, and his part in the explosion. Having told her the basics on the male, Christian finally was able to share with her how they survived now she was listening. After her breakdown to Taylor and finally letting Christian look after her, he knew she needed every running detail going.

"He pushed me and Teddy and then got in the car himself, when he turned the ignition and I heard the engine turn over, the car exploded and it sent me and Teddy flying. I'm amazed Teddy wasn't more hurt." Christian remarked and then ran a hand over his head as he remembered the explosion only a few nights ago. "He told me before he got into the car that Hyde had employed him to get information on us and to learn out basic routines. He found he felt more a part of something here than ever with Hyde. He couldn't allow me to get into the car and so he sacrificed himself for us."

"He was working for Jack?" Ana asked and admittedly she felt sick. Christ, she had allowed someone into her house, someone near her son, near her husband, near her and he had been back and forth between them and the enemy. Getting an affirmative, Ana looked up with a scowl on her face, "How the fuck do you let that happen?"

"He checked out as a safe candidate to work my force," Taylor spoke up with authority. "I ran the checks; I ran his activities from the last six months through with Welch. He checked out, Ana." Taylor wouldn't feel bad when he knew he had done his job correctly, he was sure Smithson was safe. Even though he had felt guilt ridden to begin with, Taylor had realised, with the help of Gail, that he had no way to determine this. "We picked up his call listings and he never once used his work issued cell to contact Hyde or Cam. He was careful. As for the bomb, he managed to knock out the CCTV camera from the control room and then made it look like he was fixing that when in actual fact it appears he was planting the bomb. No one suspected anything."

"I guess now we should just be thankful he knew he was doing wrong before I got into that Audi," Christian counted his blessings. Beneath his anger for the Smithson for being a mole for Hyde and planting that bomb when he knew he had a chance to do so without being caught, Christian had to be thankful the messed up man saw sense and changed his motive to safe Christian and his son instead of killing them.

"But we don't know what information he's already given Jack," Ana fretted and shot from her seat needing to leave. She said nothing to no one as she bolted from the room. She couldn't deal with this anymore, it was never small doses of information but a complete truck full dumped right on them and they had to go through it and deduce it to understandable amounts and Ana found herself unable to do that now.

"Baby, don't go," Christian grabbed her and the woman that turned around was far from his wife and it terrified him.

"Just leave me alone, Christian!" Ana fought him off and then left him standing in the middle of the hallway, looking lost and forgotten.

Kate placed her hand on Christian's shoulder, "I'll go," She told him and gave him a kind smile. Kate didn't waste time to hurry after Ana. After all, all she had seen was Christian give, give and give to protect and make Ana happy and now she was fighting him off. Kate was not going to have that when her estimation of the man just continued to grow. Barging into the room that she saw Ana disappear into she found Ana sitting on the bed emotionless, not even taking note of Kate's presence in the room. "It's time for you to get up and get over this, Steele," Kate said gently kicking her best friend in the side of the leg to get her to look up at her.

Ana looked to her friend and saw a face full of thunder, but for once it didn't fill Ana with a sense of driven fear or a need to fight back, "I don't want to."

Letting out a huff, Kate placed her hands to her hips, "You're being pathetic now. You need to get up and face this because whether you sit in here or go and live your life that you and Christian have built, Jack is going to have his fun until he wants to show his fucking face, Ana. Whatever you do with your time, it will still have the same outcome if he wants it to play out like that."

When Ana remained unresponsive, Kate suddenly snapped and she knew it was a part of her that Ana should recognise – the negative effect of motherhood.

"I am running on next to no sleep and now you're being a bitch by neglecting everyone, your son included, and you're making this all about you. I get it's a tough time, but if your husband can cope then you can too. You are letting more than yourself down by doing this."

Ana shrugged, "Best get used to it."

"You're starting to disappoint me," Kate commented solemnly and sniffed a little, getting up. "I thought you were tougher than this." She then left her friend hoping it would have some sort of effect on Ana.

Moving around the room, Ana countered every good memory to rival the bad and she knew she was being callous and cowardly and she knew she needed to sort it out and she needed to just get over this funk. Except how could she when her son and husband were almost practically blown up right on the doorstep of her haven?

Even though a man had caused it and then for repentance he blew himself up to save Christian and Teddy, it didn't fill her with faith. Sinking down onto the bed, Ana just stared, her thoughts creating a riot in her mind, making her head begin to hurt.

Carla entered the bedroom and saw her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, cross legged, staring out to the terrace beyond the grand master bedroom's windows. She could see Ana was lost in thought

"You're missing all the fun downstairs," Carla spoke out as she drew herself into the room and went to sit beside her daughter.

Ana didn't react at first and then she spoke up with a voice so small and distance, Carla had to strain to hear. "That's the balcony where Christian took Cam over. I go out there, but it doesn't feel right," Ana whispered as her mother came to sit beside her. "I fell like pieces of my home are being destroyed and I'm terrified that I'll wake up and not be able to live here when this is my dream house."

Suddenly Ana looked to her mother and she felt like she was six years old again and just fallen over and scrapped her knee. She needed her mom to just kiss it all better.

"Please tell me I'm not going to wake up and hate this house," Ana begged of her mother.

"I won't promise you that, but you need to look at the bigger perspective, Sweetheart," Carla began to say and took her daughter's hand in hers. "You need to realise that before all the bad this was a home. Yours, Christian's and Teddy's and no one can destroy that." She saw Ana's eye watered, "And when this is all over and that man is getting well deserved justice, it will still be yours, Christian's and Teddy's home."

"He's winning isn't he?" Ana asked as those words that her mother spoke hit her over and over again.

And you're letting him," Carla squeezed her daughter's hand and shook it a little to get her to look back at her. She didn't speak until Ana was looking back up, "You have so many people ready to look after you and care for you. You have a triple checked out security squad crawling this place and any place you go and you're still sitting up here dwelling. That isn't the daughter that moved here."

"I don't like being her," Ana spoke with a voice that almost resembled a squeak. "I hate feeling like this."

"Then come down and spend some time with your family," Carla tried to pry her from the room. "We're decorating the house now and you are needed there for that, Honey."

Ana just nodded and remained unmoved.

"I'll be downstairs waiting," Carla told Ana and pulled her in for a hug before dropping a kiss against her temple. "Don't miss out, Baby Girl," She cooed and released Ana from her gentle grasp. "I love you, Ana. Come down when you want to," Carla prompted her, hoping it would be instant. "But don't miss out on Teddy's first Christmas."

With watering eyes, Ana watched her mother leave and she knew that she spoke a lot of truth, but until she could bring herself to accept those words, she couldn't go downstairs. She felt like she was sucking the life out of everything and Teddy deserved a very merry Christmas.

Just as she took in a deep breath there was a knock at the door and she knew the cavalry were in force today. She wanted to go down but she needed to just gather her thoughts together. Looking as the door opened, she saw her father enter and she gave him a smile full of bravado.

"Annie," Ray reached out for his daughter, "I know what this Hyde is doing to you and I want you to know that you are well looked over. I trust Christian with your life and that means a hell of a lot for me to be able to say. I trust him to look after you and you should do. However, if you just sit in here and watched the days pass by you are going to miss out. You are going to make Teddy miss out on the amazing mother he has. Don't do that because of the bastard, Annie. Don't be that type of person. It's not you."

"How do I not be that type of person?" Ana asked with a desolate tone, "I can't stop thinking now that everyone in my house is out to give feedback to Hyde and destroy everything I love."

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your live, Annie, but you need to open your eyes and make the best of a bad situation," Ray told her and then his face darkened as only a father's could. "God damnit, Annie that is not how your mother and I raised you to be," He practically bellowed at her, issuing her with a new dose of tough love. "I understand that it's hard and you're scared and stressed, but you're saving grace was always your ability to look on the brighter side of life and stare problems right in the eyes. You've shown Hyde you can take him down once even after that awful crash and him beating you. Now you're stronger willed and you're stronger physically, Annie. You made the point of call to make sure you knew self defence to the extreme."

"What if I freeze when it comes to it?" Ana asked her father, "What happens if he has the upper hand when he finally comes out of the woodwork?"

"Then you stick on that face that you used to get when you were growing up, the one where you look like a force to be reckoned with and you show that bastard that he took on the wrong woman," He told her and watched her give a small grin, "I know you're hating yourself for being like this and I'm pretty sure if you just come downstairs you'll see that there is more than just Hyde having influence in this household."

"There is?" Ana questioned and she had an inkling of what it could well be.

"Your son," Ray pointed out with a smile. "That little boy deserves his mommy to be downstairs lapping up this time of year. I know we're still over two weeks away from Christmas but it's about time we started bringing in some Christmas spirit." He gave her a quick hug, "Speaking of which we're missing out. I think you should come down."

"I will," Ana commented and allowed her father to leave her. His words, combined with Kate's and her mother's hitting her harder with each new passing minute. They were all right, she was a fighter not someone that admitted defeat. She fought her husband to prove he loved her, she fought to show him he had a heart and she had fought to survive every piece of crap thrown her way and she always came out the other side with a smile on her face.

Why would this be any different?

She had more to live more, more to fight for and she had a hell of a lot more fight to give. Jack Hyde caught her unaware and weakened her but it was about time she brushed her shoulders off and cultivated every piece of emotion he fuelled her with in preparation for the show down because she knew its arrival was imminent.

Hearing laughter leak from around the slightly ajar door seemed to strength that thought. She should enjoy the life she had and when Jack Hyde made his move on her she would give her all to make him wish he hadn't fought twice about stepping anywhere near her life.

She was going to take her life back now. She was done wasting it away in silence and fear. Disappointed with herself for getting like it again, Ana forced herself to stand and leave the bedroom. Ana made it down the stairs and stood in the doorway just beyond the living room where the grand tree stood before the patio doors that led out to the back yard. There around were her entire family all caught up in festive cheer that not one of them took notice of her standing there.

It saddened her that just beyond her was all the fun and she felt like she couldn't go ahead and join in. Watching everyone enjoy putting the Christmas decorations up, Ana felt like she was missing out. She was allowing Jack Hyde to take away her want to just live through a day and she couldn't do that.

Getting up, she put her hand on her husband's shoulder and as he turned to face her, she took her son from him, gave Christian a kiss and walked between her family to place her first Christmas decoration on the tree.

Everything was going to be okay.

It had to be.


	98. Drama Free Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ We are getting close to the showdown ;) You just have to patient for it... It's nearly going to be hitting your screens ;) Hint, hint! I know for some it feels like this is dragging, but if it didn't I wouldn't reach where I want to with this story..._

_For now, enjoy a less dramatic, more romantic chapter! Thank you for the reviews!_

_Please mind mistakes, I have an awful week, even worse day and just want to sleep now I've gotten some release with writing =) Apologises!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Eight_

* * *

Ana couldn't resist the smile that grew on her face as she felt her husband's fingertips dance across her cheek bone and then course around her face, slowly arousing her to wake up. Opening her eyes, she was met with her favourite grey colour and a smile to die for. Her husband was well awake and she wanted to shy away but she just couldn't.

Instead she gave him an impish smile and stretch a little in her spot.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Christian appreciated her for a moment and he watched as her blue eyes glistened before him and reached for her hand, bringing them both joined between their chests against the mattress. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I just needed some tough love," Ana whispered back at him. "Ray was the one that finally did me. He told me to think about Teddy and how I was depriving him and I just realised that I was letting one bastard ruin everything and he was the coward not showing his face."

"Yes, he is the coward," Christian commented and reached up to move a curl away from her face. "There was a moment yesterday when you looked at me and I didn't recognise you and it scared me," He fretted out loud. "That is why I'm so thankful you came back to me."

Taking this intimate moment, Ana felt her need for her husband manifest. For the first time in days she felt alive and she was amazed that all it took was a tough barrel of words from her best friend, her mother and father. Manoeuvring, she swung her leg over her his body so she was straddling him, her hair framing her face and her eyes divulging the look of her husband.

Pushing her unruly brown hair over to one of her shoulders, Ana looked down at her husband, her hands covering his scarred chest and bit her lip, "Do you know I still count my lucky stars you fell for me?" She pressed her finger to lips to stop him from jumping in. "It doesn't matter what is thrown our way, we always come out the stronger couple and it's one of the things I know I can never live without. Christ, if I had to choose between breathing and you, God, I would choose you, Christian," Ana continued to tell him, her tone docile and sweet, her eyes capturing his. "I don't think I know how to breathe without you anymore."

"I think that is now a two way thing, Baby," He replied, reaching up to her. "Now kiss me, Mrs. Grey, and show me a good morning."

Ana grinned and licked her lips in anticipation. A good morning she could totally do and she would make sure this kept him in a good mood all day. Leaning in she captured his lips against hers and embraced the kiss to help ignite this moment more. Her inner goddess grinned as she felt his hands begin to roam and then stop.

"You're not wearing panties are you?" He asked as he reached under the silk nightgown to beginning prying the material from her body.

Ana tilted her head to the side and shrugged, "Let's say I had a small inkling." She then bent down and began kissing his chest, feeling his erection beginning to press against her she was going to deny him the ability to thrust into her just yet.

"Baby, don't keep your man waiting," Christian breathed as she trailed kisses and only allowed her hand to give him some form of release for now. "Don't be cruel."

Ana just let a giggle escape and gave in herself. She allowed his penis to find her and penetrate her with perfect ease. She began the rhythm this time, not allowing her husband to do anything but indulge. Her head fell back, but yet her hands continued to claw at his chest as she continued to bring them closer.

For once, Ana found it hard to resist the urge to come and she could feel her husband was the same. This time she didn't wait for him to tell her to come and she didn't beg him to do the same. Ana had to sit up as she felt her inner walls spasm around Christian's penis and the pleasure of ecstasy just wrapped around, making her fall against his chest sated as she felt him come down from heaven as well, his arms around her.

"I think we need to go and show our faces, Baby," Christian broke the blessed silence, his hand running over the bare part of her back. "I'm pretty sure that Teddy isn't even up yet."

Looking to the clock, Ana rested her chin on her husband's chest, "It's still early." She pushed herself up and smiled, "Let's have a normal day."

Christian smiled brightly. Yesterday he had felt like he was losing his wife. Today he had her back and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was here to stay. He wasn't going to bother empty promises or anger fuelled megalomaniac attempts to aggravate Hyde, he was just going to give her the normal life – all drama forgotten. "I like the sound of that," He divulged in the idea and waited for Ana to climb off of him so he could find some clothes he could easily lounge in all day.

He watched her grab a pair of his tracksuit pants and he smirked at the sight. She wore his shirts better than him and now his bottoms too. She went and found a black strappy top before turning around to face him. Seeing him standing there ready, she approached, grabbed his hand and drew him out onto the landing.

Keeping her husband's hand in hers, she led him to the nursery tracing steps they had taken for the last seven months. Going in, Ana saw her son awake, hands to feet, looking around sleepily. She was quick to reach in and grab Teddy and pull him into her arms.

"Hey my little Teddy-bear," Ana cooed as her son nestled against her and she looked up to her husband. "Can we keep him this size?"

Christian allowed a chuckle to escape and he reached over to brush his son's hair away from his face, "I wish we could, Baby, but the whole point of this is that he grows up and we give him a little brother or sister."

"I hope for a sister," Ana dreamt as she looked to her son and then back to her husband. "Then we would have one of each."

"That is being picky, Mrs. Grey," Christian teased with her, "How about, for now, we go and have some breakfast and then have a day without the mere mention of a certain fucker."

"I wouldn't promise that, but how about we have a drama free day?" Ana asked her husband simply. "Can you promise me that?"

Smirking, Christian began to nod, "I know I can do that. I will tell Taylor that I want to hear nothing about Hyde unless he is practically breathing down my neck."

Ana knew that was a good deal and she took it. She also took the motion of her husband leading her and Teddy towards the doorway so they could head downstairs where they found breakfast already sitting out. Placing Teddy into his highchair, Ana grabbed him so fruit and bit into a strawberry herself.

"I think Gail and Taylor need some time off," Ana commented and nodded towards the pair down the hallway near the main control office for the house. "What about a wedding at our Hawaiian house?"

"You think that's a good plan?" Christian asked he poured himself and Ana some fruit juice.

Ana shrugged, "Why not? We could surprise them with it? Get Sophie here for it without Taylor knowing?"

"I think you're onto something," Christian agreed and grinned at her. "I think we need to start planning this."

"I look forward to it," Ana giggled with excitement at the idea of finally getting Gail and Taylor wed.

"You seem to be getting back into the swing of life," Taylor broke into the moment as he and Gail entered the kitchen.

Ana felt a devilish grin cross her face, "I have a lot of people fighting my corner and I think I've realised that when it comes down to it, I think Hyde is going to be regretting ever attempting to mess with the Grey family."

"That's a shared consensus among us all," Taylor quipped confidently as he kissed his fiancée and headed off to get the team ready for the day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm sorry for how rude I was to you yesterday, Ana," Kate murmured embarrassedly as she came into the front room to see Ana trying to soothe Teddy into his afternoon nap. She watched her best friend look up from her nearly slumbering son and remain emotionless. "I just hated seeing how you were letting that fucker get you, Steele. Especially when I know that's not you. It's not you to wallow and fear things, but you were letting him win and I couldn't take it and I just snapped."

"Rightly so," Ana replied sweetly and looked to her son, replacing his dummy before pulling him up more against her chest. "I needed you to me mean to me to make me snap out of it and I am thankful that you can still be a bitch when necessary."

"So we're okay?" Kate asked warily, scared that this was just a cover up. She had come here without Elliot and just Ava, but seeing as her daughter and Teddy were sound asleep, it was a person time to hash things out and fix what happened yesterday.

"We're really okay, Kavanagh" Ana grinned. "Now how about some online shopping?"

Kate grinned, any sentence with shopping in it would be worth it. "I don't have a laptop to do that though," Her smile began to lose its brightness.

"There's another laptop in my study, you can use that," Ana smiled at her friend. "We can do safe internet shopping for our favourite kiddies."

"Sounds great," Kate beamed and went to leave.

"Oh and Kate?" Ana called out and watched Kate spin around on her heels, "I forgave you before you even started apologising. Thank you for yesterday," She saw Kate look ten times lighter and then disappear to grab a laptop.

"I see you two have kissed and made up," Christian commented as he entered the room to see Ana getting out of her seat and laying the son on one of the large armchairs, completely snuggled in by blankets and pillows.

"We have indeed," She replied with a calm, happy tone and sat back down, tapping the seat beside her as she leant forward to grab the laptop. She knew Kate would be back soon, but she needed her husband's input on presents for their son.

Christian came to sit beside her and saw that she was doing a spot of Christmas shopping. "I've got the plans to a playhouse to make Teddy," He told her and saw her scrunch her face up a little by the prospect.

"He's not even one yet, Christian, is that not a bit too much?" She asked, not sure a playhouse was worth the cost just yet.

"It's going to be that extravagant that he will be practically nearly two by the time I am done with it," Christian commented with a playful grin. He turned to look at his wife and knew he had to share the details, "I've been planning to do underground tunnels and Sawyer even commented on a flume into the pool."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Ana asked with a tone of warning, "I think I need to have a word with that guard." It appeared that mommy mode was kicking in and she was thinking about her son's safety before his fun.

Chuckling, Christian continued, "I will be keeping a gate on it so come the colder weathers he won't be able to use it freely. I am not going to be careless with this."

"Just build an indoor swimming pool," Ana murmured sarcastically and she saw her husband's face light up as though a light bulb came to life. "Oh no, you are not building an indoor swimming pool as well!"

"Why not?" Christian asked perplexed, "We have the space and the money and we could easily join it onto the house without destroying the view we have." God, he was now on a roll with this!

Rolling her eyes, Ana admitted defeat quickly, "I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?"

"I want to say no, but this is your house and I don't want to ruin it for you," Christian replied, showing her that she had as much of a say in all of this. "How about I get some plans drawn up and you can decide? We can decide together?"

Nodding with the idea, Ana agreed quickly, "I like that idea," She saw her husband grin and looked pleased with himself. "Now how about we look at some more age appropriate presents for our son and we spoil him that way?"

"Sounds good, Mrs Grey," Christian commented and then shifted to settle beside her. He watched her skim through several web pages, pointing out different things, mulling it over and deciding against and Christian loved how relaxed Ana was today with no other worries in the world. "I think you and I need to take a break from life."

"How?" Ana asked meekly, curious to how they did this. She poised her finger on the mouse pad and looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Take some time off of work," He told her and he could see she didn't like the option much. "You go to work tomorrow and you close every account you need sorting and you sign yourself off until mid-January. I will do the same. There is too much stress in the house that we need to alleviate it. What do you say?"

"I don't know," Ana replied with worry twisted with concern. "Can I just do that?"

"As CEO, you can do whatever you damn well like," Christian told her, speaking from experience. "I just think it would be nice to spend the Christmas time together as a family with no work to bother us and just catch up on ourselves a little."

As much as Ana wanted to prove herself as good business woman, right now, with the amount of stress she had been dealt, the idea of a break seemed to put a stop to looming breakdown. "Tomorrow I guess I will be finishing all my work up and then taking some time off."

"Sounds like a great Christmas present already," Christian told her and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I can think of several amazing stress relievers."

"I can too," Ana replied and felt Christian placing his arm around her shoulder and then pulling her close to kiss her cheek. "We're going to work out just fine from this," Ana murmured at her husband as he held her close.

"And he will be a forgotten memory by the end of it," Christian murmured back in the same tone as his wife's. "For now, we are going to have a perfect, drama free Christmas."

"You will, will you?" Ana asked back. She was loving the sound of this looming dreamy Christmas.

"Oh I will," He vowed with certainty. He didn't like making promises he had no idea on keeping, but their first family Christmas had to go without a hitch.

It didn't matter what happened, Christian Grey was going to make sure his family had a drama free Christmas.

And what Christian Grey wanted, Christian Grey got.


	99. A Way To Spend A Day

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I didn't expect to update tonight because I got him so late from but it would appear I am wide away still and it's nearly half 2 in the morning! SO the big chapter 99 is now yours! _

_Enjoy and thank you =)_

_BTW, again with mistakes, I have no time to sleep anymore it seems LOL_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter Ninety-Nine_

* * *

"This was not how I was expecting my last day at work for 2012 to be," Ana asked as she took a bite into the strawberry that her husband was holding out for her. Eating up the juicy fruit she moaned at how delicious it was and then smiled impishly as she found him staring at her, "What?" She asked, following her mouthful. She had been treated to an afternoon break of champagne, delicious snacks and now juicy strawberries and one of the best part of it was that her and husband were planning for the future without a thought cast onto Jack Hyde.

They were a normal couple right now.

"Even eating a strawberry you are sexy as hell, Mrs. Grey," Christian told her, finishing what was left of the fruit; he reached for another as she giggled. "I think this is the best way to spend the last day of work for 2012."

Cocking an eyebrow, she looked at him with a careful smirk, "In the backseat of your brand new Audi?" Ana asked him knowingly.

"I say calling it christening the newest addition to our line up of cars," Christian replied with certainty and smirked as he brushed his thumb along his wife's lip, his arm resting on the back of the seats. "I have a bone to pick with you, Anastasia."

Ana knew she hadn't done anything, but she bit into the moment, "Oh, first name base here. What have I done now?"

Christian gave a careful smirk and knew they were going to enjoy this. "You have been on my mind all day," Christian murmured to her softly and leaned in over the bottle of champagne between them. "And for that you must be punished." He slowly began to ply kisses to her neck, working his way onto her collarbone and he could feel her reacting to the mere touch of his lips. He grasped her legs, and moved the champagne bottle to the floor, not caring if it spilt in the process. He wanted his wife before this lunch date was over and he would have her going back to work so sexually aroused that by the time they made it home she wouldn't be able to resist him.

As if that would happen anyway. Their intimacy was what drew them to each other regardless of time or place.

Stopping him abruptly, Ana gave her husband a wicked look, "Not punishment is I enjoy it, Mr. Grey," She then grinned at him, seeing that she had him exactly where she wanted him. "So let me enjoy my lunch break before I have to go back to a meeting and a mountainous pile of work before I clock off for the foreseeable future."

"Foreseeable future?" Christian asked her back confused. He had given her a date to go back – exactly 15th January 2013 on the dot- and he didn't expect any surprises.

"That's what I said," She told him and raised her hands to loop around his neck. "The foreseeable future," She repeated herself and then pulled him close to her to relinquish the burning flame between them. "I suggest to start making good use of it."

Christian let out an instinctive sexual growl, "Starting right now, Mrs. Grey." He then pushed his hand upwards; pushing her skirt up as he did and even though he knew this was quite adventurous and fairly exhibitionist behaviour, sex on the back seat of an expensive Audi carried quite the thrill.

Unzipping his pants, Christian ripped his wife's panties from her and felt her gasp in a heavenly tone. He murmured that he had brought her spare because he refused to have her at work pantie-less and he knew how he wanted his afternoon to end.

He didn't care for a condom or the chance of being caught, he just wanted his wife and he proved that when he entered her and felt how wet and ready she was for him. He watched her try to grab at the leather interior and he had to grin. Her losing her will to him only made him fasten his rhythm and only spurred him on to just try and tipple her over the edge.

He knew they had to get back to work soon, but when they both climaxed he had to admit that had he didn't want to go back now. He might not have gotten the time to really worship her but he knew that tonight he would make love to her all night long without any interruptions.

"I think Christmas Eve we should spend some time in the playroom," Ana breathed as her and her husband part and began to recover some composure ready to go back to their workplaces.

"What about Teddy?" Christian asked as he placed his cufflinks back on, his buttons still undone, baring his chest.

Ana grinned, "Last minute Christmas shopping? My parents can look after him seeing as they're staying at ours."

"You devilish woman," Christian applauded his wife's ability to be sneaky and agreed. "Well I think an early Christmas present is in order."

"For us both," Ana grinned and looked over at the clock, "I'm gonna be late." She practically groaned and then heard her cell phone going off. Springing to life, she bent over the front seats to grab her bag and she felt her husband touch her ass as it was now in the air, the skirt of her bodycon dress pulling tighter than usual. "Naughty man," She teased as she flew back into her seat, going to answer her phone.

"I love being a naught man when it's with you," He replied happily, pleased with himself for his wife's fine ass.

"Hannah!" Ana answered, ignoring her husband to be professional for a moment. As she listened her face fell, "Shit! I did forget!" Pinching the bridge of nose, Ana released a sigh, "Right, I am about five minutes away. Can you get him comfortable in my office with a drink please? I do not want to be losing this new writer." Listening a little more, she thanked Hannah and closed the call off.

"Our fun's over isn't it?" Christian pouted at his wife.

"Sorry, Baby, but the CEO in me needs to work hard to push for this book to be top of the list," Ana replied, using her power for once against her husband knowing he would understand. "I want this

"With that fighting talk, who am I to argue?" He asked her and grinned, before tidying up the food into the hamper and then ordering her to get into the front so he could get her back to Grey's Publishing.

On the quick drive back, Ana allowed her hand to roam over her husband's lap and she enjoyed the view of a Christmas covered Seattle and for the first time that day she realised she had lived the most of it without one thought of Hyde. The only reason he was in her mind right now was because she wondered if he was another face in the crowds.

Once they pulled to stop, he was banished from her mind.

"Don't ring Luke," Christian halted her as she pulled her phone out. "Let me take you upstairs myself."

Feeling like a school girl, Ana grinned at him, "Okay."

Jumping out quickly, Christian rushed to open her door and helped her step out, her oversized clutch purse going under one arm as she took her husband's hand in hers and they walked into the building as a formidable pair.

Making it to her floor and to her office, Ana pulled him close for a goodbye kiss before breaking ties quickly. She knew if she didn't then she wouldn't. "Now go," Ana stole one more kiss as she told him to leave.

"Ring Sawyer, please," Christian told her as her let her go. "I'll see you later baby. I love you." He told her and finally left her to her duties saying a farewell to Hannah as he went.

Exchanging looks with her assistant, Ana pulled her phone out knowing she had to tell Sawyer where she was before went into this meeting. "Hey Luke," Ana practically beamed into her cell as she rang her guard. "I'm just heading back to work, Christian brought me all the way up to my office door, so you know I'm safe. I have a client waiting on me so I'll be in this meeting for maybe up to an hour."

"Okay, well I'll be there in about five maybe ten minutes, Ana," Sawyer commented and had to smirk at her tone. "I can tell you had a good lunch with your husband."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ana denied merrily. "It was just my husband and I enjoying some in car entertainment over my lunch break. We had no time to do anything adventurous."

Sawyer snorted in disbelief, "Of course you didn't."

"Right," Ana giggled at that, knowing her person guard had her matched. "I'll speak to you right after my meeting okay? I'm already late!"

"I bet you are," Sawyer teased relentlessly and heard her laugh. "I'll be outside with Hannah."

"Okay, _byeee, Luuuke_," She chirped and shut the phone, quickly stashing it away in her purse before entering her office and seeing the back of a smartly dressed man. He was almost bald and sat quite straight in his seat, his posture was poised and she felt bad for making him wait.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Ana apologised as she rushed through her office, ten minutes late from her lunch date. She only had to survive four more hours and she was homeward for Christmas. She was going to make use of these next four hours and get a new book readying for a New Year release. "I was out for lunch with my family." _More your husband than your family_, her subconscious chided, trying to find life after car sex with Christian.

The character before her remained poised and still and she felt her nerves catching her, begging for release over her body.

"Right," She said as she brushed passed him quickly to grab his manuscript and sat down. "I've had a few editors look this over and I am willing to say it would be on the market before the middle of the January sales." She looked to her newest writer and wondered if he would ever speak. He seemed peculiar and odd and like he didn't know quite what to say.

He then smirked hard at her and he saw she was seeing an uncanny resemblance in the way his lips curled. Running a finger along his lips, he admired the smell of the woman before him. Her sweet, expensive scent carrying in the air, lingering long after her bypassing him. "I know your smell anywhere, Anastasia," He mentioned and he saw her eyes widen at him. "This has been a long time coming, prick tease."

Fuck.

Jack Hyde, the fucker that was messing with her life to the extreme, was now sitting before her. The only thing telling her it was Hyde was his voice. She had already passed him twice today and hadn't even noticed and it set her heart racing. He looked nothing like he had the last time she had to stare at him with this much hatred.

He had been so damn close and it wasn't until now that she realised she had been living under his watchful eye all day.

Smirking, Jack stood up and went over to the doorway. "I thought we'd make it like we did when you broke into my hotel room with your little tracking work. Fire alarm to clear the building out. Everyone will think it's to do with the construction," Jack then pulled on the fire alarm and the alarms burst to life. He opened the door and saw people on this floor springing to life and he admired their egotistical behaviour to save themselves.

"Let's let the masses flee," He smirked as he went to the door, not turning for one second and he turned the lock. "I'd get comfortable."

Ana knew she was in big trouble.


	100. Fight For Life

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Here we are... ONE HUNDRED... I'm writing on empty energy levels so I hope you enjoy and like what's to come... _

_Thank you for your response, enjoy and forgive my mistakes..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred_

* * *

"They'll know I'm not down there," Ana commented as she remained calm behind her desk. She knew she could freak out and allow her emotions to rule her. If she did that then she was screwed – and not in her favourite way like she was no more than fifteen minutes ago.

Jack sniggered, "I know there are multiple fire exit points to this building, Anastasia. Don't be stupid and undermine me. Ring your little pet guard and ask where he is. If my plan worked then he is outside with the rest of the fools."

"And when he tells me?" Ana asked, giving Jack the idea that she was conforming to his revenge tactic when really she was letting him play into her game.

"You pick the emergency point furthest away from him. If protocols the same then he will be prevented from moving from his point until everyone is accounted for and the buildings deemed safe."

Ana smirked a little, "And you do realise that you don't have long?"

"I don't need long," Jack said and sat forward in his seat. "So you best get making that call."

She went to pick his number out from her call list but stopped, "And what if he's in the building still? What if he's outside?"

Jack moved a little and reached behind his back, "That's what this is for," He told her, shaking a black gun at her. "Beauty of this is that it's got a silencer on it. So even if he is here I could shoot you and not get his attention."

Listening, she picked up her phone and rang Sawyer. All the while calculating a dialogue in her mind and determined to not let the fear deep within her come to show on any part of her outward appearance.

Hearing Sawyer's voice, Ana felt a sense of calm overcome her, "I know it's bad timing, Luke, but where are you?" Ana asked, hoping that the silence around her would make Sawyer get suspicious, but when he carried on over his own noise it was clear he couldn't pick up on it. "I'm out back, no one's telling me anything," Ana lied and kept her eyes trained on Jack. "If you can make it to me, do it, but I don't think they're letting anyone move are they?" She halted, waiting for a reply, "I didn't think so. If not, I'll meet you back upstairs. It's got to be a force alarm, there's no signs of a fire." She was trying to be subtle and she was praying that Sawyer's gut would tell him she wasn't outside. "I'll be in my office, hurry back or Christian will have both our asses for being separated for too long." She ended the call and then placed her cell down, tempted to ring her husband and hide her cell.

"Good girl," Jack applauded her with a slight mocking hand clap.

Ana took in a deep, frustrated breath and looked at him, playing with her phone. "Why don't you tell me why the hell you can't just leave Christian and I alone?"

Jack just chuckled at her attempt.

Apparently Ana wasn't the same girl as she didn't take too kindly to the silent treatment. "What is this all about exactly?" Ana asked taking a moment to stand up and not feel like such a sitting duck, "Why are you here still trying to ruin my life, Jack?"

"Sit back down," Jack ordered her and he watched her walk away from her chair. "_Now_."

"No," Ana bit back, not willing to take orders from someone she deemed worthless. "You might get your fun with me, Jack, but don't you dare think I am going to be the same woman that you managed to get one over. I am going to make this difficult for you so start fucking talking!"

It seemed Jack was the one that caved first and easier than Ana would. "This is about your husband," Jack told her as he stood up to pace, not allowing himself to be Ana's easy target either.

"My husband?" Ana let a mirthful laugh out. "It seems more about me if you ask me. Seeing as your games as used to mess with my head and not Christian's."

Shaking his head, Jack stilled. "You should have been mine," Jack sneered at Ana and watched her as she just stood before him. "That life that Christian _fucking_ Grey is living should have been mine! You should be my wife and that fucking ugly spawn should be mine! I should be Jack Trevelyan-Grey!"

"Well you're not and you never will be," Ana snapped without any thought. She regretted the moment she said it, but it appeared that after months of threats and weeks of near misses, her mentality was that broken she just didn't care right now. "I am thankful everyday that the Grey's chose Christian over you and you remained the worthless piece of shit your parents thought you were. You don't deserve to even contemplate this life."

Ana didn't care for him, he had insulted her family, even mentioned her son and she was done with being a weakling and allowing Jack Hyde to get the upper hand. Anastasia Grey was going to be feisty and she was going to fight this bastard all the way.

Jack moved too fast for her to react and it was only as impact hit her body that she knew her antagonising behaviour would be the biggest killer of them all. She just prayed it would be of Jack and not her.

"Fucking, Prick Tease," Jack hissed as he grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the larger open spaced part of her office. He wasn't going to play nicely anymore. He wasn't going to relent for a moment and allow her some peace in his assault. As he watched her body hit the floor, Jack allowed her body to react with the hard floor and then he went for her like a predator.

What he wasn't prepared for were her next actions.

Ana heard him coming for her and she had reached for her heels. Not caring for the designer or the fact that she loved them, she rammed the heel into the nearest, fleshiest body part on Jack that she could manage. She didn't even care how many times she did it for it, she just wanted him weakened.

The final blow must have done damage as he fell to floor and she had time to discharge of the bloody heel and the other one and get up and run from her office. She found her floor empty, but she ran out through the desks of her works and looked for somewhere to hide.

With construction still going on there were barely any crawl spaces yet but wide gaps waiting for office supplies to take precedence.

Jack growled against the pain and got himself back up to his feet. He hurried after her, not caring for the multiple puncture wounds to his body. He grabbed the gun on his way out, noticing the blood pouring from the wounds and felt enraged. He held onto the doorframe and as Ana turned, she started to run backwards in order to not let him get her in the back.

Exacting a plan, he raised his gun and shot and he watched her fall as she tried to dodge the bullet only to slam into a desk. He laughed as she turned over and stared at him, pushing herself backwards and he took his approach with a quick stride. Jack shot the gun again and watched with pleasure as the bullet pierced her flesh and blood sprayed with the intrusion. His aim was perfect as he watched blood seep out from a similar area like he had the scar from her shooting attack all that time ago.

Her scream in agony only made this better for him.

Biting down on her lip, almost to the point that her teeth began to cut into the skin, she pushed herself up. Placing her entire body weight on the desk beside her, Ana scanned the room for some sort of weapon and as Jack got closer, she now began to panic.

Her eyes set onto a letter opener, but before she could react and make a move for it, Jack was by her, throwing a punch to knock her back down. Even though pain exploded through her, her leg screaming at her, she had to fight back. She had to remember all that Sawyer had told her and as Jack released blows to her side, sickeningly weakening her ribs, she lashed back and connected her clenched fist with his groin and listened to the air get dramatically sucked from his lungs.

She had never found something more pleasurable than taking this man down in such a simplistic way.

"You fucking little bitch!" He said and flung his entire bodily weight onto, clasping his hands around her neck, closing his grasp so to steal her breath. He even continued as she fought back.

Losing air quickly, Ana reacted by reaching up and she began to claw at his face, satisfyingly taking chunks of his skin out and making him bleed from the open wounds. She then managed to reach up for his eyes as he leaned down to press more pressure against her windpipe. As he did so, she clamped her hands onto his face and began to press onto his eyes exactly as she was taught.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to get him to release his hold and her to get air and subsequently allowed her to grab a small metal trash can and connect it with the side of Jack's head, moving him off of her body entirely.

She had to smirk as he flew enough that his head connected with a desk edge and made him slump for a moment against the floor. Ana could just about see blood hitting the ground in droplets and knew damage was done there.

However, she couldn't just wait around and think she was done with winning this. She had to win it entirely.

Coughing against her damaged windpipe, Ana moved groggily. She no longer cared for the wound to her leg. The bullet obviously doing the damage by disabling her leg and creating a major outlet for blood loss, Ana knew she had to do what she could with what she had and she wasn't going to let him win this. Crawling over to the desk with her best escape weapon, Ana watched as Hyde got back up, trying to gain some bearings back. Rising up quicker than she had thought possible, Ana moved her hand over the desk, knowing there was a letter opener on there somewhere. She had originally been looking for a weapon and between pens, pencils, heavy duty staplers and the letter opener that trumped over the first lot of selection.

She plunged it into his thigh, deliberately aiming for his femoral artery and when she felt the blood pulsate from the wound she knew she had at least nicked the major vein. She slumped back, her hand disgusting smothered in his blood and she felt sick suddenly. Her mind began to swim as reality set in. She was really fighting dirty and she had truly snapped just like multiple people had pointed out would happen. Even her father had predicted this response and she was more scared of herself than Jack Hyde now.

Without hesitation, ripping the blade from his thigh, Jack threw it, discarding it out. Aggression making him heave this time, Jack may as well have had steam coming from his nostrils with how intent on Ana's death he now was and he swung around with a punch sending her flying the moment his knuckles connected with her cheek bone.

Shaking his fist, he lunged at her and released a battery of punches to her face and body, immobilising her and when he saw she was beginning to swim in and out of consciousness, he pulled off. He stalked over to the gun and picked it up, readying the barrel on Ana's head.

"I suggest you think otherwise," Sawyer's dark tone came from Jack's left. His gun trained on Jack, ready to take the shot even without a new prompt. He had seen enough before this moment to kill the man, now Jack had signed his own death warrant.

Looking away from Ana, Jack sniggered at Sawyer, "Oh, it's the resident gay boy!" He bullied the man that was over double his size. "Wanna tell me how you've still got a job with the prodigal Mr. Grey?" Jack continued onwards with this onslaught, "I mean, I understand he doesn't need to worry about you wanting this prick tease, but hell, isn't he worried that you're going to sexually molest him on your nightly rounds?" Jack then laughed, "Or fuck! What about little Theodore Grey?"

"Fuck you," Sawyer replied in a calm tone and looked to Ana, her face already swelling, her hand wrapped around her body as her chest heaved with each breath. He never once let his arm shake; his aim was trained and poised unlike Hyde's. Sawyer had to admit, it took hearing this man to know him because at first look this male was beyond changed physically. "Now I suggest you give up," Sawyer remarked, and even though he said this, he could see how deathly pale the man was before him. The red spreading down his leg proved to Sawyer that Ana must have hit an artery and he had a sense of pride filter into his system that she had fought back to the extreme.

Fighting dirty with dirty.

"And let the prick tease miss out on more fun?" He asked and looked back at Ana, taking a quick swipe at Ana before looking back at Sawyer, "You shoot me gay boy and I'll shoot her. It's called a reactive stimuli, Luke. I have my hand on the trigger, you shoot me and my brain will send a message and my muscles will react and Ana here will take a bullet." He cocked his head at Ana and smirked, "Wanna play that game?"

"If I get you in the right place we can avoid that," Sawyer fought back, knowing what Jack was discussing and Sawyer knew he would take a shot to kill soon if need be.

"Ah, so you do want to play," Jack goaded the other man with great pleasure.

"Don't risk it," Ana managed as she pushed herself up against a cabinet. Her voice was riddled with pain and defiance. She had a feeling she wasn't going to die today and she wasn't going to antagonise the beast before her to result in that.

"Oh, we have more company!" Jack chided, ignoring Ana's almost silent plea.

Ana looked and her heart stopped dead in its beat. She half expected Christian to be her saviour but it wasn't him. However, her saving grace should have been the sight of her father charging in to stand as a force beside Sawyer, but Hyde took his gun and took a few shots making Ana close her eyes with each new pop.

Opening them again, her bodyguard and father still stood before her, anger filled and yet she saw a third figure standing just behind them, their eyes wide and panicked before they began to drop. She heard Hyde chuckling to himself in glee as the third figure hit the floor with a sickening thud.

It was her mother who fell. Ana had no idea what her parents were doing there, but she couldn't stop her heart from ceasing its beats. Her mother had just be shot and Ana felt her world stop just like it had when she thought her son and husband had perished in that explosion.

Then as her blood ran cold, she was suddenly on fire with rage. Enraged, Ana reacted almost instantaneously – even before Sawyer could – her body not even slowing her down. Seeing the already blooded letter opener, Ana reached for it and grabbed it tightly. Using all the remaining strength in her body, she plunged the blade into Jack's back, dragging it slightly as her body gave up and she collapsed and watched as he fell to his knees.

When he's body hit the floor and didn't move again she released a breath and watched as her vision began to swim and activity became a flurry around her.

She guessed she had a taken a life to protect those that loved her.

Terrifyingly it felt like closure at long last.


	101. Even Though

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews guys! Wanted this posted yesterday but life is shit right now and doesn't let me have my way when it comes to sitting down apparently! Now you get chapter 101 and I hope you enjoy!_

_Excuse mistakes – tired and ill Kirsty here! _

_I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED THIS UPDAT EBFORE, YOU KNOW, THE END OF THE WORLD TOMORROW ;) Or today seeing as it is 00:18 for me!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and One_

* * *

Sawyer sprung into action the moment he heard Ana's body connect with the hard ground. He got his phone out and ordered one of the guards that was nearby to get ambulances and to call Taylor and just get him here. He didn't give details, he just gave urgency. He did so whilst going over to Jack's quivering body, he picked the gun up and tucked it into his back pocket and saw that Jack was more than alive still. His eyes begging for mercy and Sawyer actually hated himself a little for walking away from the man and taking in his priorities.

Having ordered Ray to apply pressure to Carla's gunshot wound, Sawyer went to Ana's aid and dropped to his knees before her, surveying the damage that Hyde had inflicted. He watched her close her eyes as he went to check her over and he knew that the damage was more than his medical capabilities needed and he dare move her again.

Seeing Jack's body twitch, he sprung into action. Breaking his own rules in the process.

"My mom?" Ana whispered as Sawyer pulled her into his arms, deliberately moving her away from the bastard that had erupted hell in her life and laid her down nearer her parents.

"She's with Ray, I've got him holding down on the wound," Sawyer told her as took his jacket off, pulling the inner lining out. "We need to check you over. I don't know how long an ambulance is going to be."

Ana gritted her teeth weakly, not getting the pressure she needed, as Sawyer tied the strip of material around her leg in the hope of stemming the bleed. She whimpered against his strength for tightening the tie and allowed her head to fall to the side.

Looking to her mom, Ana could see Ray was doing a perfect job at keeping her mind from anything but the pain. Suddenly her mother looked to her right, her eyes staring right at Ana and she gave her a small smile before reaching out her hand.

Ana didn't ignore the gesture and she took her mother's hand, feeling her week hold instantly.

Carla looked to Sawyer with great concern, "You keep her safe."

"Mom," Ana whispered tearfully, knowing that tone of voice being used by her mother was one of a dying woman. "Don't," Ana warned and pushed herself up, regardless of the arguing around her to just lie down, she crawled slowly to her mother's side and didn't have a care in the world for her own injuries.

Ana knew this was bad – for them both – but she needed to beg her mother not to die and she needed to pray to God that he wouldn't allow it to happen before her own eyes. She watched her mother literally getting more and more tired from the blood loss and as much as she wanted to cave herself, she couldn't.

"I'm thinking we carry you down," Sawyer spoke with pure agitation in his tone. He knew help was on the way, if it weren't then a lot men would be at risk of losing their job if Christian Grey found out they slacked.

"No," Ana spoke up, not trusting it to move her mother. She didn't know a lot about gunshot wounds but it scared to realise that it had to be up there with stab wounds, and Ana knew the damage they could do. Looking to her knee, she suddenly remembered the wound she had from Jack's gun and if it hurt her like it did then her mother must be with immense pain. Ana's head slowly raised up, ignoring her pain, her eyes looking to Jack's lying body and she gulped, "Is he?"

"Getting there," Sawyer commented dryly, showing no remorse for the man as he finished Ana's question for her.

"You should help him," Ana whispered watching Jack as his shook suddenly.

Sawyer felt his heart clamp tightly then. This woman before him, one that had been stabbed and beaten once before, and had survived immense mental trials and now had been beaten once more was still showing remorse for the man before them. No one would ever understand the capacity of this woman's heart.

"He has a baby on the way," Ana whispered painfully and her eyes watered. "That poor baby." She let the tears fall. She meant it in the way that the baby would have such a monster for a father, but it must have come across that she didn't want that baby fatherless.

All Ana could think about was Teddy. Every time she thought of Jack Hyde's _spawn_, Teddy eclipsed the thought and her heart blossomed. She couldn't stop that she had intent motherly instincts now and she didn't want them to stop. She felt inhuman with this ability to care on a newer level and she had her son to thank for that.

Leaning in, Sawyer made her look up at him, "He won't make it whatever." He saw her eyes begin to slant a little as she began to plead with him inaudibly. "You got his femoral artery, Ana. There's no hope now."

"I killed him?" Ana asked in shock, her chest getting tight with fear for what had happened, "He's dying because of me?" Suddenly the past didn't seem to count for anything. Just knowing she had taken a life, had spilt blood on her own hands told her that she had done an immoral act – regardless of who it was. Her grief began to overtake her and all physical pain became neglected in her mind as she thought over the full extent of this afternoon – Jack Hyde would be gone because of her. At long last.

"He was attacking you," Sawyer justified her moves, knowing she wouldn't get arrested for this. "You did it in self defence." He really wanted to add to it that the bastard deserved it, but he thought against it for now.

"Annie, Sweetheart," Carla reached out weakly, taking her daughter's hand in hers, but before she could even begin to help absolve Ana from her guilt, she noticed Ana's breathing becoming more like a laboured than ever.

Heaving, Ana suddenly found it incredibly hard to capture her breath and she fell down hard onto her hands and knees, gasping and spluttering with panic. Her damaged throat from Jack's attempt at strangling her closing up and all she could see as the darkness began to cloud her vision was her husband and son happily at home.

The idea of leaving them only made it worse and she felt ready to claw at her throat or rip the constraint from around her chest. She would do anything to see another day, to know she had survived today. Even take on death himself and lowly beg for another chance potentially selling her soul in the process to just get herself another day with her family. She'd even bargain with death for her mother's life as well.

In amongst her struggled breathing, Ana could feel the tears coursing down her face, could hear her name being called, but Christian's smiling face as he held his son for the first time was taking over her vision. His voice as he spoke about the love he had for her and the fear he felt when she first made him feel it washed over her and she begged for more of these treasured moments, but she knew, above anything, that with these last breaths she might never get the opportunity.

The last memory she had before giving in was someone catching her as her arms gave way and blackness awaited her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Sawyer!" Christian's baritone voice penetrated the air of the waiting room, immediately making the guard in question raise to his feet. "Do we know anything?" He asked, wanting to not be buttered up and be mollycoddle from the cold harsh truth. Taylor had given him a run down on what he knew, but Christian needed to see it for him.

"The doctor's just coming out apparently," Sawyer replied instantly. He had been pestering every member of the hospital staff for news on Ana and now that Christian was here they might actually get some. Or it could be like with Carla - They got nowhere regardless of who was here.

"What the fuck happened?" Christian bit out and went to press for more when Sawyer's eyes lifted in hope as he looked over Christian's shoulder at the newest doctor to step out.

"Family of Anastasia Grey?" The male called out and everyone literally jumped to their feet instantly. Christian leading the pact.

"Is she okay?" He asked without any other thought.

He nodded positively, "We're currently getting her comfortable," The doctor told Christian with a dulcet tone.

"Is that it?" Christian bit back with sheer aggression. "Is that all you can tell me? You're getting her comfortable?"

"Mr. Grey," The doctor began in the same calm tone, "Your wife sustained a lot of injury to her ribcage, throat and face along with a severe gunshot wound to her thigh. We need to stabilise her before we rush her to surgery. Therefore, we are getting her comfortable."

Feeling his mother's hand run over his shoulder, Christian knew that was all he was going to get. "I want to see her," Christian spoke in a small tone, his eyes looking up to meet the doctor's completely and he knew it was going to be a negative response. "I'll donate a million dollars to this God damn hospital if you let me see my wife! If you don't let me I'll force my way."

"You can come down and see her, but we will be moving her to an OR room soon to start the repair work to her leg," The doctor told him, not liking the demeanour this man managed to exude easily. "I guess I better warn you she is a mess of bruises for now."

"Take me to her," Christian growled, needing to his wife now. He didn't want to be told about her, he wanted to be with her. Without another word he was granted access and literally stalked off to find his wife.

Sawyer sunk back down into the chair he had occupied for what felt like an eternity and gave into his thoughts. Running his hands over his head, Sawyer kept his head ducked, his eyes closed, hands stuck firmly onto the back of his neck. Was he cut out for this job now? He looked up at the family members that had arrived already and he wondered if he had done an injustice in allowing Ana welcoming him to the family as more than a guard.

Had that jeopardised her life?

Had being her friend risked her life because he allowed her to have some leniency when it came to security? He had allowed her to tell him to go and see Clarke until her lunch break was over with Christian and he had taken it with a swift kick from her and now she was in a hospital bed because they had been in separate places and he wasn't outside her office door like he usually was.

God, he had caused this. That was final in Sawyer's head.

"I need a word," Taylor said, tapping Sawyer's should so he shot up. He nodded to a space just down the corridor out of hearing range and began the slow walk, knowing that Sawyer would follow.

"I don't know what is going on in that mind of yours, Luke, but I need to ask if it's going to compromise you working," Taylor commented and looked the broad man in the eyes. "You being in that situation must have been hard, but I need to know if-"

"I'm fine," Sawyer spoke gruffly; his voice dried and disappeared from the nerves of awaiting Ana's fate. He wouldn't mention his woes over his profession now.

Taylor nodded satisfied and cleared his own throat of nerves. "We had a situation at GEH earlier," He saw Sawyer's eyebrows draw together in a confused questioning state. "I think it was a double ambush."

"A double ambush?" Sawyer replied asking Taylor back as though he was clueless about what he was discussing when really he was struggling to process it.

Taylor nodded once again and moved forward. "Christian shot Cam dead in the garage to GEH just before I got the call about Ana," Taylor whispered to Sawyer as his partner's expression seem to cloud with conclusions.

Running a hand around the back of his neck, Sawyer could on say one thing and one thing only. "Well maybe this really is closure," Sawyer prayed that this was it.

He knew now was not to bring up the fate of his job to anyone.

Not with these events unravelling so violently.


	102. What To Live For

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Not sure if I will get any other chapters out before Christmas day, I mean it is tomorrow for me already here in the UK ;) However, I hope you like this and appreciate my lack of time to write or check for mega mistakes! _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS =) I hope you all have a lovely one and that Santa brings you what you want ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Two_

* * *

Christian hated being in this position again. Granted he knew the outcome – his wife would wake up when the drugs wore off. This time it wasn't about if she would wake up because she had no head injuries apart from that caused by Jack's fists to her beautiful face.

Looking to his wife, Christian had to cringe. The outward damage was far worse than before. Her skin was smothered with different hues of bruises, cuts damaged the contours of her face and she was swollen from Jack's hits, but at least this time round he could breathe with relief for there not being any brain injuries that would render her silent for days like before.

That was hope enough for Christian to stop from going out of his mind entirely.

He hadn't wanted to believe Cam's words, but he had found the main he had killed to be telling the truth and for once he wished that he had heard the man out. Then rationality set in and Christian realised that he was glad he didn't give a man like Cam retribution.

Racking his brain, Christian could still feel that moment of pure adrenaline that he pulled the trigger to that gone and the echo of that pop resonated all around the garage.

It was the moment that a part of his past finally lost its evil grip on him.

Walking out of work, Christian had long since decided to surprise his wife with her parents and himself for an early finish on her day. He would wait in her reception area like she had him countless times and then when her meeting was over, he would waltz in, give her that smile he loved and whisk her off her feet for a family evening.

He knew Taylor was closely followed, locking up the office. After all, since his signature got forged, Christian was taking no chances at getting screwed over again. He was taking even precaution when it came to his identity. He never wanted his wife to suffer like that again.

Taylor knew to meet at Grey Publishing, but for now, he was free to drive himself and he would. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his keys ready to unlock the R8 he had driven today. Looking up he found a ghost of the past that loved to continually haunt him.

Stalling entirely, Christian just stared at Cam for a moment and then watched the aging man push off of the car, igniting its alarm to burst into the quiet of the underground garage. The echo reverberated around and he quickly turned it off, deciding to not be the little boy Cam tortured.

He was Christian Grey, CEO, husband, father, megalomanic.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Christian asked, being forthright and allowing his tone to be heated and aggressive.

Cam snickered, "Wasn't too hard to kill a man." He then chuckled harder, "You just need a gun and you get your own way wherever you want it."

"Is it easy being a complete bastard?" Christian asked and shook his head, feeling for the gun he had kept on him since allowing Ana to teach him. "Or did it take years perfecting?"

Rubbing his stubbly chin with a thoughtful gesture, Cam narrowed his eyes on Christian, "You were the foundations."

Feeling the rage sweep through his system, Christian stood, his palms twitching and yet his feet kept him grounded. He wanted to lunge at Cam, kill him, take his life, hell even torture him.

"No quick movements," Cam commented and shook his side, showing the gun he was holding aimed to Christian's chest. "Wouldn't want you to take a bullet right before Christmas huh?"

"Why should I really listen to you? Ignoring the fact you have a fucking gun pointed at me," Christian bated the demon before. He didn't want to talk to Cam. Christian didn't want to know why he abused him, why he hated him. Christian wanted him gone from his life. For good this time, not until he decided to crawl out from the pathetic rock he should have been bludgeoned with years ago. "What is possibly going to make me stand here and listen to any crap you have to say?"

"Hyde's with your wife right now," Cam mocked with a little laugh and watched that one last hit attack Christian harder than anything else.

That wasn't a reason to get Christian Grey to listen. It was a reason to get him to get rid of an obstacle as fast as possible and run to be with his wife. Most of Seattle knew that after the sightings of the pair.

However, a part of Christian denied him acknowledging it and after years of being a tortured, twisted man to then seeing his wife tortured, Christian snapped.

Not believing it, Christian took the threat of glistening barrel of the gun pointed on him and the mere use of his wife made him respond. Without any secondary thought, Christian pulled his gun out from under his blazer and shot off three rounds, not giving Cam the chance to get any closer with his gun. He watched the man fall and saw Taylor standing with his gun pulled and steadied and they both looked at each other before down at the fallen male. Cam didn't move, but Christian took a stride forward as Taylor began to run over.

And he just stood staring at Cam's bleeding body. Watching the crimson pour from the devil him, Christian found he wasn't racked with guilt, but more surprise.

Clearly evil still bled. Who knew?

An agitated swipe of a hand brought him crashing back into the reality, the sterile clean smell stinging his nostrils, the resounding beeping of a heart monitor picking up a new rhythm and a miserably pain filled groan embraced the still air.

He naturally looked to his wife and saw her quickly rip away at the oxygen tube sat under her nose and her face was contorted painfully with confusion and what appeared to be anger. He knew had to react now before she did herself a new injury.

"Hey, don't move too much," Christian quickly stopped her, drawing her hands back away from her face with one hand and placing the tube back in place. "You're in the hospital," He stated the obvious to her as her eyes searched the room quickly before stopping on him. "Hey, Baby," He whispered a proper hello, his tone marvelled in different notes of emotions. He was filled with joy that she was finally awake, but he was panicked by the thought of how much pain and discomfort she may well be in.

"Hey," She replied bashfully, her voice so small it was barely there and then quickly dissolved into tears, "I killed him. God, Christian, I killed Jack." And just like that Ana caused her somewhat stable condition to unravel as she felt dirty and like a monster.

Once again his wife had shocked him. He expected her first words alive to be about her mom or about how much she wanted to go home, but instead it seemed like the guilt that had been shadowing the room and haunting him, had haunted his wife as well. Now she was awake, the harsh sucker punch of reality became prominent and taunted Ana's conscience.

And if he had to admit anything, it was that his wife was still an admiration of his. Even after just waking up in a hospital bed, tied down by wires and tubes, weakened by narcotics, Anastasia Grey still found time to grieve her actions.

His wife became even more amazing than ever she had before with this moment. She could have woken up happy with herself for finally getting rid of Jack and for fighting back, but instead she remained the Anastasia he had fallen in love with. The woman that was still his little innocent vixen. The fact that she showed remorse in the face of an intense recovery from an attack showed how large Ana's heart was and how much compassion and love she had to offer even the darkest of souls.

Christian's wasn't as dark as he thought. Not in the light of Cam's and Jack Hyde's.

And he certainly wasn't as dark and twisted as he had the opportunity to bring his wife through this and love her and nurture her back to full health. It was again that a realisation was laid upon him – Even after all they had gone through with the ups and downs of their new relationship, of the dramas, of the fights, of the creating a baby and life together, Ana still was able to show Christian how big his heart was and without even knowing she was doing it now.

"Baby, I need you to calm down," He told her softly, but her dissolving emotions continued in their meltdown. "Anastasia, look at me," He commanded and granted he didn't like it like he used to, he found his dominating side to be worth some value still when he still needed most.

Almost immediately she looked up at him, sniffing and sucking in difficult breaths to calm herself down, but there was just too much worry filtering her now that the ugly deed was done. How could she stop herself from getting worked up when she knew that there were consequences to taking a life?

"It's been declared self defence already," Christian immediately told her, not hesitations, not beating around the subject. He declared it in the hope she would calm, but she didn't. "You have witnesses and that's all that matters."

"I stabbed him when his back was too me," Ana stated coarsely, her mind remembering the feel of that blade slicing into his skin.

Christian knew he had to act fast and calm her woes. "You stabbed him when he had just attacked you, shot your mother and had the gun still aimed at your father and Sawyer. You saved them. You're a hero," Christian finished saying, his tone of voice never once changing. "That is the bottom line too."

Taking in a deep breath, Ana felt her chest lock with ache of the beating she had sustained and knew she had to talk her mind away from the tenderness thrashing through her system. She had to accept her actions as they were, except the outcome and change the subject to keep her mind occupied for the moment, "Where's my mom?"

Christian wanted to tell his wife that her mother was outside the door, that she was waiting to burst in, but he couldn't say that. He couldn't even bring himself to lie to her right now. "She's in the ICU. Ray's with her right now."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ana asked fearfully, her breathing becoming laboured and scared by the prospect of a future without her mother around her. "I'm not going to lose her am I?"

"No, Baby, no," Christian soothed immediately. "She's stable but she is critical. The next twenty-four hours are crucial for her, but we can't go losing our faith now." He watched her try and calm, but he knew if the tables were turned then he would be like her. "Ana, she told Luke something when you passed out in your office."

"What?" Ana asked coarsely, her throat hurting her more now than ever before.

"She promised that she would be around to see Teddy's brother and sister and to finally marry Ray again. She wanted to see you embracing this life and she wanted so much to see start getting the good life and not all this crap," Christian told his wife honestly, remembering Sawyer relaying the words. "She has so much to live for Ana, and most of that is because of you."

Giving her husband a weak smile, Ana knew that acknowledgement.

That was why she was still alive after all.


	103. Reflections

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the late chapter guys... Excuse my mistakes, I'm writing, posting and going to bed! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and your New Year's Eve will be just as good =) Thank you for the reviews! Now enjoy!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Three_

* * *

When Ana opened her eyes, she was amazed at how tired she was and how suddenly the onset of pain attacked her. She had no concept of time apart from the darkened sky out of her hospital room. Closing her eyes, she was met with flashbacks and she groaned and forced herself into the harsh reality of pain rather than having to relive what went down at her work.

As she tried to push her mind elsewhere, she began to take stock of her injuries. Face? _Full of pain_. Throat? _Full of pain_. Chest? _Full of pain_. Stomach? _Full of pain_. Leg? _Full of pain_. She knew to expect this and it wasn't worth the stock take. How she was feeling was exactly what she had guessed when Sawyer had stepped into the room and given her an opportunity to kill the bastard.

"Hey, you're awake," Christian's voice suddenly burst into her left ear as he moved from his seat. His voice was gruff with sleep and when she looked, Ana could see his eyes were heavy with it too. He immediately took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. Leaving his lips pressed to her hand, he breathed deeply before relinquishing his hold and lowering his hand. "It's good to see you opening your eyes at last," He commented with ease, his lips curving into the beginnings of a smile.

That comment added to her world of pain. How long had she been out of it this time? Between the physical pain and now the emotional of seeing her husband so lost, Ana really felt lost in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked and felt like a fucking idiot. His wife was in a hospital bed after being attacked and shot and he was dumb enough to question why her brow was so furrowed and her face so taut.

"I just hurt so much," Ana murmured weakly at her husband. "Why does it hurt so much?" She asked him rhetorically and she watched his jaw click with how tense he had become, but his eyes were set firmly on her with softness and concern.

"It just means you're healing, Baby," Christian soothed her the best he could at that moment. "Do you need me to get you a nurse or the doctor?" He started to panic, wondering what he could do for his wife.

What he didn't expect was her hand to wrap around his and her look at him pleadingly, "I want my son." It wasn't a statement; it was a plea from the bottom of the soul. "That's all I want," She told him, her eyes beginning to well up with unshed tears at the thought of Teddy.

And then another burst into it.

"My mom?" She asked, biting her lip in trepidation she begged her tears to just stay put and not collide with the bruises she could just make out in her peripheral vision. "Is she-"

"She's the same," Christian told his wife solemnly. "You slept through another day and I've been keeping checks on her, but there's barely any change right now. Ray wants to see you awake to settle himself. He hates that his two favourite girls are like this right now."

"I really want her," Ana whispered at her husband and she hoped Christian wouldn't take it

"I know you do, Baby, but you have to just be patient with this," Christian responded showing there were no hard feelings, that he understood wholly where her desperate pleas were coming from. He also knew that he needed to her to stay calm and rest well. Otherwise, she wouldn't get better quickly. He watched as another wave of pain washed over her face and she tried to smother it, "Now do I need to get a nurse?"

Ana just shook her head silently in response. She just wanted her family right now.

"I got a nurse, but you can leave her with me whilst you go and get Teddy, Christian," Kate voiced the option as she came into the room. She had heard Ana was back awake and she had even heard Ana's plea for her son. She would make sure her best friend was comfortable and happy.

"Thank you," Christian said as the nurse came bustling in. "Do you mind me leaving you for an hour or so to get our son?"

"No," Ana replied softly as the nurse did her normal and wrote away in her chart. "I'm not going to see my mom am I?"

"No, Baby, not just yet," Christian told her before the nurse could do the same but in a less comforting tone. "You're in so fit shape to move from that bed just yet. You just need to rest up and get some energy back."

"And with the damage from the gunshot wound, you won't be moving very far just yet," The nurse dropped in her comment as she wrote away and looked up. "You'll just have to be kept rested the best possible way." She gave a curt smile, "I'm going to get you some more meds and the pain should subside enough to keep you comfortable." She then disappeared faster than she had appeared and left them to it, Kate acting strangely quiet from her post at the end of the bed.

Ana nodded and looked to her husband, "Then I need to see my little blip."

Nodding, Christian promptly agreed and took her hand kissing it, "Then I'll get him." He watched the nurse come back in, "But I need to make sure you're okay and comfortable before I go." He gave her a slight grin, "Just for my own sanity."

"Then you're left with me, Steele," Kate responded, suddenly sparking to life a little. "I'll make sure you get up to no mischief."

Ana laughed but halted as her ribs ceased, her throat screaming at her to stop laughing, even stop talking. The latter wouldn't be happening soon. "We'll see how you fare with that," Ana teased with a tiresome tone, her energy being stripped of her completely the moment it built to some sort of level. Smiling at her husband, Ana could feel the drugs swirling around in a manic dance in her veins as she just laced her fingers within Christian's, "It's finally over."

He didn't know if it were the drugs or Ana's mind finally making the cognition of the new future that lay ahead for them, but it made his smile magnify, "It really is."

The other details could wait until later revolving Cam and Jack.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Whilst Christian was gone, Kate remained as a gargoyle by Ana's side. She had sat and watched Ana a lot since she was admitted, but right now she was sat with bated breath waiting on her to react and speak. She thought the drugs might make her sleep again, but they didn't, they just made her phase in and out a little.

However, when she finally did, Kate was both shocked and horrified by what she heard.

"I need a mirror," Ana said and started to push herself up off of the bed.

Kate immediately jumped up, pushing Ana down to the pillows, "Whoa, Steele, you'll lay back down and I'll bring a mirror to you if you really want one, but I don't think it's a wise idea."

"I. Want. A. Mirror," Ana defied, keeping her tone stern and showing she wasn't going to back down. She wanted a mirror not an argument.

Acting quick, Kate grabbed her bag and reached in. She only had a pocket mirror on her, but that would have to do right now. Handing over, she watched Ana shakily open and then raise it to her face.

Looking in the mirror, Ana's hand slowly rose up to trace over her broken and wounded skin. It seemed that she was no longer whipped with guilt, but she was horrified at her physical appearance. Her left eye was still swollen, her face a mash up of bruises and cuts and she was so pale, she looked like she had been scared by at least fifty billion ghosts in her life time.

"How can Christian even look at me?" She whispered at her own words and then she paled even more, "I can't have Teddy see me like this, Kate. I look like an ugly monster. He'll be terrified of me." Dropping the mirror so suddenly it fell from Ana's side and then from the bed with a cracking thud, Ana just covered her face with her hands and felt her best friend's arms wrap around her fragile body.

"Teddy won't be and Christian loves you, that's how he can look at you," Kate quickly banished the bad thoughts from Ana and even though she saw it wasn't working, she just continued. "This is temporary. Soon those bruises will be forgotten and the cuts will be gone. The swellings already going and soon you'll be back on your feet running after Teddy like you were."

"But I'm ugly," Ana just sobbed and all Kate could do was take Ana in her arms, lay with her and rock her weak body in the hope that this wouldn't be long lasting. Apparently Ana was in a worse mind set trapped in this bed after the attack than anyone had ever thought.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking into the room, Sawyer caught Ana staring off tiredly. He stood for a moment watching her and he couldn't believe how much worse the damage to her body was now than it was when he had broken in and saved her that fateful moment. He had caught Kate leaving to ring Christian and she had told him to be gentle with her and he hoped he would be.

"I hear you're fighting drugs to stay awake," He spoke up, hoping to capture her attention and not scare her shitless. He was happy when she slowly moved her head to look at him.

"Hey," She whispered as she looked at him with a heavy gaze. A slow smile spread across her lips and her eyes closed with exhaustion before opening and setting themselves on her. "I have seen you in what feels like forever."

Sawyer laughed at her nervously, "Well you've barely been awake and I have been standing guard a lot at your husband's request."

"You obviously work at the worse times possible," She teased him as he came to seat on her bed with him.

Sawyer took her hand, "How you feeling?" He asked her the most obvious question ever, "Clarke's been on at me to find and I said I would tell him how you were really doing by tonight."

"I've had better days," Ana joked lightly and closed her eyes as her chest ceased with her deepening breaths. "Just knowing I'm alive makes this better," She commented and looked at him, "Knowing he's dead is even better."

"Tell me about it," Sawyer spoke back with a playful, mirthful tone. "Cam as well," He added on satisfied with the feats that had occurred two days earlier.

"Wait, what?" Ana questioned, her face scrunching together in blind panic and confusion, "Cam?"

Sawyer dropped his gaze, "Fuck," He muttered at her as he realised her had just fucked up big time by telling Ana. When he looked back up, she was looking at him with intent and poise and he knew if he didn't continue now, she would bully him and he knew she wasn't up to it physically. "Cam's dead, Ana. Christian wanted to tell you, I just gathered he had when he said you had been awake most of today."

"He's dead?" She queried and Sawyer nodded at her. "How?"

"Can you allow Christian to tell you that piece of information before he kills me completely?" Sawyer near enough begged her, "Just know that he and Jack aren't you're problems anymore, Ana. They're gone."

"Good," Ana relented and didn't press for me. She wanted to know and she wanted to know every last detail, but she knew her husband would need to tell her in order to cleanse his soul and allow his wife to help him over this the best she could and she would do just that. Ana took in a deep breath, not caring for her exhausted body. She kept herself awake for more than one reason and as she noticed something wasn't right with Sawyers she was glad she had done so. "What's wrong?" She asked him as he remained at the foot of her bed, "What aren't you telling me?" She asked, panicked that he was going to say Jack was still alive and not actually dead.

Apparently what he had to say was worse.

"I won't be your bodyguard after two weeks time," Sawyer admitted and ran his hand over the back of his neck nervously. "I can't do it anymore." He saw her look at him with saddening eyes, but her lips didn't move from the shocked pose they had fallen into. The silence was deafening him. "Say something," Sawyer began to beg desperately as she said absolutely nothing. "Please, Ana."

Ana tried to steady her lip from trembling as she looked to her best friend and stared him in the eyes. "If that's what you want then so be it."

What else could she say?


	104. Here For Each Other

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_First off, to the guest reviewer who read 103 chapters to tell me to fuck off with this garbage, why bother reading 103 chapters to decide to tell me that? Hmm, no offence, but I'll be carrying on with this garbage. Thanks for the unaccounted memo._

_Bitch mode turned off... Now, I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support you have given me on here as reviews and on Facebook by just sticking by me for everything! _

_Forgive mistakes. Back to being a nanny again tomorrow! Even less time to write than ever!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Four_

* * *

Christian walked into his wife's hospital room and found her sobbing painfully and quietly. He had come in, talking away to his son, when Kate had stopped him promptly and told him instantly what happened.

The moment that Sawyer had left, Ana had begged to be alone for the time being, saying she needed some space. Consequently, the nurse had commented that getting her worked up would only just make her unstable, but Ana had made her leave as well with refusal to calm and rest.

Handing over Teddy, Christian had rushed to be by his wife's side, ready to domineer and not move from where he was supposed to be. She needed to be supported and he was pretty sure that Sawyer had told her he was leaving. Why else would she have reacted like this?

When he saw her, he reacted by taking her in his arms and holding her whilst she just rid her body of its anguish. She needed this cathartic cry because being told to calm when one of her main supports was leaving her was never going to be easy, especially with her physically weakened.

Sniffling, Ana wiped her face, for once hating that her emotional pain seemingly outweighed her physical pain. She pushed back and looked at husband, her eyes wide, glistening with the continual onslaught of tears that lined them, her skin reddening and blotchy from the tears attack. "I made him leave," Ana began to calm a little, her voice hiccupping. "H-He ca-can't look af-after me, Chri-Christian," She cried at her husband, "I-I'm noth-nothing but trou-trouble."

"No," Christian soothed back, elongating the single syllable word for emphasis, "Never." He wiped her tears from her face gently and was suddenly glad he hadn't brought their son into this. It was upsetting for seven month old child to be separated from his mother for long, but to see her this upset was only going to worsen the moment.

"H-He said he can-can't d-do the job any-anymore. It has to be me," She retold him with mounting certainty. "It had to be my fault that he doesn't want to work as my bodyguard anymore."

Christian shifted, weary of Ana's fragility and made her look at him, their eyes meeting one another in a perfect grey-blue connection, "Can you please hear me out, Ana? _Please_."

"Okay," She whispered, praying she would make it through hearing him out.

"He left you because he feels like it's gotten too personal. He loves you in ways that he feels compromise the way he looks after you. He had to do what was right for him, Ana, and he felt this was it. He needs you looked after, but he felt he couldn't do that," Christian fought Sawyer's side, having understood the guards reaction to the latest events. "Especially after this. He was so damn close and he couldn't save you because he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He took that blame heavy."

"There's nothing to blame him for," She murmured and then looked at Christian with wide set, fearful eyes. "He left, then you might be next," Ana spoke out fearfully. "I don't listen, I'm too independent and I do what I like. I'm a danger to myself."

"Oh whoa! Mrs Grey, if you weren't so hurt right now, I would take you over my knee and spank you," He watched her let a laugh out a little and he was pleased she was able to live in ease for a moment. "Your sheer defiance is one of the things that makes me love you, Ana. It challenges me and you do most of it at times to show undying selflessness. I won't ever leave you for that. I don't think I ever plan to leave you for any reason apart from death."

Ana had to give a smile, "Let's not make that anytime soon."

"I think you've gotten closest," He told her and kissed her forehead, feeling her emotional high end and exhaustion promptly set in. "You sleep, Teddy will be here when you wake up."

"Okay," She said and eased down against her husband's chest. It wasn't that she was over Sawyer leaving, she was far from it, but she couldn't do a lot from the damn hospital bed she was held in.

For now she had to cherish what wouldn't leave her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"He's chewing on his sippy cup," Ana pointed out after watching Teddy nestled on the bed by her side, his still small body surrounded by pillows to make sure he didn't move too far.

"My sister noticed it too apparently. She told me when I picked him up," Christian commented and watched as Ana took the bottle from Teddy's mouth, making him cry out. "What are you up to?"

Ana didn't say anything, she just ran her finger along her son's gums and found the problem, "You might need to go and get a teething ring." She looked at her son who didn't look too happy over losing his bottle, "He's got his first tooth coming through."

"Really?" Christian asked with an incredulous tone, "Already?"

"He's seven months, silly man, of course already. I think you're mom commented about it being six months so it's about time," She teased him and gave her son his bottle back. She watched as he immediately went back to being calmer, chewing away as it appeared a nap was warranted suddenly. "He's going to get fussier if we don't get ready for it."

Ana felt bad that she wouldn't be able to help out as much with this as she had hoped. After all, her leg was so damaged she was in a full leg cast to make sure the bone damage healed properly and her body was a mess of injury that she was literally rendered a weakling right about now.

"I'll ask Taylor if he can get something on his way into night with dinner," Christian responded to that, not willing to leave his family quite yet. "Think he'll be okay until then?"

Looking to her son, Ana smirked lazily and nodded, "I think so." She told her husband as Teddy now slept away in front of her. His body now turned from its original position to now lean against his mother and face his father. "I fought back against Jack because of you and him," She started and pushed some of her son's unruly copper hair, "You know that right?"

"You did?" Christian asked as he leaned in.

Ana nodded, and suddenly realised that her son hadn't reacted to her broken and damaged skin. He had seen his mother and taken to her like any other morning when she woke him up and suddenly Ana felt ten times better. "Yeah," She replied in a soft tone, "You're my reason for everything now."

"Good," Christian breathed and looked to her, "You're mine too."

"Is that why you didn't think twice about killing Cam?" She asked, and didn't care that she was the one in a hospital bed, she was still a wife just like she was a mother and she would be that regardless of her predicaments.

Christian looked shocked and sat upright in reaction.

"Sawyer might have dropped in it earlier," She told him solemnly. "Want to talk about it?"

Rubbing his palms over his face, Christian shook his head as he lowered his hands, "Not really," He told her and looked to see her pursed lips as they readied to argue him. "I'd rather get you better, Mrs. Grey."

"Don't use that excuse on me, Christian. I'm not only your wife, but I'm a woman," Ana pointed the obvious, only to get cut off by her husband before she could finish up.

"And don't I know it," Christian commented back mirthfully.

Ana giggled, but stopped as her chest erupted in pain again, showing that soon she would be practically begging for pain relief if the nurses didn't just shoot it into her IV. "What I'm saying is that I can do both. Rest and look after you," Ana tried to tempt him round. "Please, Christian, this isn't all about me."

There it was again – his wife's selflessness. Rubbing his face again, Christian let out a heavy breath and looked at her as she issued him with a pleading look. Even battered and bruised, his wife was still his saving grace.

"He was just there and I just reacted," Christian literally dissolved. "He had a gun pointed at me and I just had this one thought," He looked to his wife, his own tears now coming to show much like Ana's earlier. "I kept seeing this life where it was just you and Teddy alone without me because he finally got his wish to kill me. I just reacted and shot him before he had a chance to speak or tell me a thing."

Reaching out, Ana pulled her husband towards her with a slight tug. She got him to work out she wanted him and he reacted. "You did what you had to, Christian. Much like I had to. They have been a threat to us for months now and the police know that. We deserved to fight back and we deserve to have the good easy life," She told him honestly. "I still love you, Christian. If anything I love you more for being so courageous and thinking of Teddy and I before anything else."

"I'll always think of you two," Christian told her, kissing her on the lips before falling to his seat beside her. "Think you can follow our son's good example and get some sleep?"

Ana nodded, "Do you think you can see if I can have some pain relief?"

"Why didn't you say you were in pain, Ana?" Christian admitted jumping to life, his protective fifty side coming out.

"I liked the time we had together," Ana grinned at her husband. "And plus, the pains are only just coming back in."

"Try and get some sleep and I'll follow them up even if I have to pay," Christian teased and saw the amusement lance across Ana's face. "I will be right back," He gave her kiss and left after dotting a kiss to his son's head.

"Okay," She told him and exhaled a breath before settling down and finding she was more tired than she first thought. Maybe watching her son was having an effect as she felt herself wanting to drift off.

"Hey Annie," Ray said as he came into the room and found his daughter playing with her sleeping son's hair, her eyes drooping with oncoming sleep. He was going to back out, but he had to see her.

Ana looked up, immediately coming to life, "Daddy," She breathed and felt her emotions prickled all over again. Before she had a chance to cry, he was there with his arms around her.

"No tears, Annie," He scorned her with a loving tone. "I have some news."

"About mom?" She asked as they parted, her tone trying not to be too hopeful.

"Yeah," He said as he straightened up a little. "Your mother woke up," Ray said as he sat on Ana's bed. "And the first thing she told me to do was to come and tell you to not even dare worry about her and she'll be down to see you by tonight."

Ana laughed and the motion sent a tear falling, "She's really awake?" She asked as though this wasn't real.

"She's really awake," Ray said and grabbed his daughter hand.

"Nurse is just coming in, Baby," Christian said out loud as he walked into the room. He stopped as he saw Ray perched on the bed, "Oh, hi Ray, I didn't realise you were in here."

Ray twisted to look at his daughter's husband, "I just came in to say that Carla's awake." He said and saw Christian smile before he put his attention back onto his daughter's state of health, "Is everything okay? Why did you need to get a nurse?"

"Ana's in pain," Christian spoke before Ana could and sat down in his seat. "I think she needs to get some more sleep."

"Like my little grandson there," Ray commented as he looked to Teddy sleeping soundly against his mother's side. "I'm going to head up and make sure your mother is behaving," He joked. "I think she will now I can tell her you're doing just fine here under Christian and Teddy's watchful eyes."

"Tell her I love her," Ana pleaded with him weakly, just wanting to get up and go to her now.

"I will do, Annie," Ray said pushing up to kiss her goodbye. "I'll be back down later, okay?"

Ana nodded with a bright smile on her face and she let her father go. She had Christian by her side, her mother deserved Ray. With her mom now being awake, it changed the dynamics of everything. It wasn't going to be a clouded Christmas and she wasn't going to lose her mother because she was now up and caring for Ana from her own hospital bed.

Breathing out with relief, Ana looked to Christian as he sat beside her bed and she put her hand out for him to take. That was one stress gone now that her mother was awake and asking for her.

Ana just needed to get herself to a point where they would set her free of the bed and allow her to see her mother for herself.

Because seeing was believing after all.


	105. The Impact of Coming and Going

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Tada! Chapter time! Enjoy, hate on me for mistakes all you like I've reached passed exhausted again... I need an easier life I swear... And well I know a lot of you have begged me to change the Sawyer leaving plot, but it has reasons and you'll see the outcome ;) Now please enjoy and know I am forever grateful for your response and support! I am blessed to have so many people love this story =) So thank you for that!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Five_

* * *

"He was a lot more settled last night," Mia commented as Teddy attached himself to his mother life glue. "He barely woke up and I think that was more that he wanted his mommy or daddy." She cast a gaze over at her brother, forcing him deliberately to feel bad.

"You really should go home with him, Christian," Ana murmured dryly as she looked to her husband. She was still feeling unbelievably weak, but mentally, she was stronger than ever. "He needs one of us before he starts feeling neglected."

Christian shook his head, "My place is here and I bet when he's old enough to understand that, he'll agree that was my right decision."

"Well right now, Christian, he's not even one years old and he doesn't understand why his parents aren't there when he cries out at night," She began to berate her loving husband and felt her chest contort in pain. Bearing down, she gritted her teeth for it to subside, "I would love to keep you here with me, but Christian, he needs you as much as I do."

"I don't like leaving you here," He told her solemnly, grabbing her hand and looking from her to their son. "I understand where you're coming from, but I don't sleep when you're not around."

"It won't be forever," Mia chucked in her two cents gently and saw her brother's eyes lace with fury. "I don't mean it horribly, but Ana's right and I'm pretty sure Kate or I can camp out here."

"Oh no," Ana interjected, putting her hands up in the air, "I am not disturbing lives and plus, Kate's in the same predicament as we are. She has Ava; she can't be sleeping in my hospital room."

Christian sighed unhappily, "Give me one more night and I'll give it ago."

When he looked up at her, Ana immediately guessed what was wrong with him. He was afraid of the nightmares and if she wasn't around they would play havoc with him and he would have to wake up alone in a cold sweat without her to soothe him. He was scared to dream of her dying before his eyes or to find her corpse sprawled out on the floor before him.

"I am always just a phone call away," Ana tended to his woes and saw the fear begin to divide and disperse away from his luscious grey eyes. She moved a hand to press to his face and smiled, "Christian, you ever need me you can call me and this little guy," she looked at their son and smiled, "Is always up for cuddles."

"Oh yeah," Mia chirped up excitedly, "He gives amazing hugs at around four AM. You forgot to mention that to me." Again came an accusatory glare to her brother.

Christian looked to his sister with an unimpressed look, "My mind's been otherwise occupied lately, Mia."

Flexing a little, Ana wanted to bend her leg, to bring it up to her and straighten it, but she was trapped and she had to admit, the bullet wound was exceedingly painful.

"I'm going to get a nurse," Christian announced getting up instantly, "You should not be in this much pain."

Ana didn't argue she just watched him leave the room and was thankful for such a perceptive husband.

"I really hope Ethan and I are as happy as you and Christian are," Mia spoke like a dreamer and then smiled like one too. "You don't even need to speak and you just understand one another and I'm quite envious of that."

Ana screwed her face up happily, "He's my favourite book to read."

"As tacky as that is, that's fitting for you with your love of books," Mia beamed back loving the idea.

"I come back with news and visitors," Christian proclaimed as he strode into the room, flanked by Sawyer and Clarke. His news could wait because he knew that Sawyer was here in a business sense. He wasn't going to take no crap until he cleared the air with Ana.

Watching them, she realised that Sawyer looked awkward and she needed to change that up because she hated it. "Spending your day off work in a hospital?" Ana asked sarcastically as she watched Sawyer stand almost just as awkwardly, "What gives?"

"I need to know that you're okay with me just leaving," Sawyer pressed for answers. "The last thing I ever want to do is to upset you, Ana. You're the best thing that ever walked into my life in such a long time and I don't want to jeopardise our friendship."

Ana shrugged, "I can't lie and say I hate that it's come to this, but I would never stop you from being happy." She felt her eyes water and prayed she wouldn't let the tears seal the fate by falling, "And as much as you deny it, I know I am partly to blame."

"No," Sawyer gasped in horror at that claim. "I'm not just leaving because of you. I'm mainly leaving because of me and what I want in life, Ana. I can't be a risk to your life anymore when I love you too much to protect you."

"You wouldn't have to protect me if I stopped doing stupid things like running into bad news," Ana whimpered her cry, making her son react in a similar emotion. He was feeding off of her every waking emotion. "I finally end one of the worse moments in my life and then you up and leave," Ana looked up at him with wide eyes, "And I wake up in hospital and find out you're leaving me. I feel like one of us let the other down somehow."

Ana hated herself for this, for allowing all of her hate to come tumbling out in this manner.

"This is all about me though!" Sawyer shouted and didn't even care for the death glare Christian was issuing. "This wasn't a decision to hurt you, Ana, you have to believe that!"

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you right now," Ana ground out and felt her body cease up and she fell back against her pillows slightly exhausted by the sudden rush of endorphins that flooded her body at admitting that Sawyer was really leaving her.

"Okay, okay, enough," Christian said cutting in and moving around the bed to Sawyer's side. "I think it's best you come back another day when she's ready to face this," Christian jumped in, trying to help the situation and help a lost and defeated looking Sawyer. "She's really up and down right now, Luke. It's not good for her to get worked up."

"What else is it?" She asked with bated, laboured breath and watched them both look at one another. "What else brought you here?" Seeing the two men together, Ana knew exactly what was coming. She could see the news that was going to be admitted and she knew she wasn't going to like it one bit, but she needed to hear it.

"We're getting married," Sawyer admitted and saw how much the shock laced onto Ana's face.

Clarke cleared his throat, "Everything that happened lately. With Sawyer's reaction to your attack, Ana, it really put some perspective into what we want and thanks to you we have each other and we want to show the world that." He saw Ana take that acknowledgement, "Thanks to you, you brought us back together."

"I want to leave and start a life," Sawyer commented as he strived to get her to realise that this wasn't her fault. She had literally shown him the light to what he had wanted over the months, but seeing her fight Hyde showed him more than that. She had the best reasons to fight even the biggest monsters in her life and he admired that. "You've shown me that.

"And I helped push you away to that decision," She murmured desolately and as much as she wanted to sit there and listen, she couldn't stop the heavy feeling that it was her fault that Sawyer had made such a drastic decision.

"How about you come back another day?" Christian asked, cutting in as Ana seemed to shut down a little. "Ana needs to have her leg looked at get some pain control going on, but if she gets worked up that's not going to go too well."

Hearing them say goodbye, Ana felt too miserable at the loss of Sawyer going to even recognise his goodbye, scared to count it as one of her last. However, looking up, she regretted it. Watching him leave, Ana felt a stab of jealousy.

How could she deny her best friend the happy life to stick by her? She couldn't be that type of woman and she wouldn't be. She would support him and struggle with her demons over it behind his back.

For Luke Sawyer she would suffer in silence.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian couldn't take his eyes off his wife and son. He never expected his wife to be like this. She was caring for him, looking after him like she had no pains and she wasn't still recovering from the assault on her body. Even though she looked content, he was no fool. He could see the depths of her pain from her agitated injuries but, for her son she ploughed on. She carried on being a mother and forgot about herself.

"You're staring," Ana spoke without lifting so much as a gaze to her husband.

"Can't help it when the beautiful light of my life is in front of me getting our son to sleep even though she should be resting," He commented and scolded her all at once. "This isn't good for your recovery plan."

Ana tore her eyes away from her son, "My son is a priority to me, Christian. I am third in my life now."

"Third?" He beckoned an explanation to that.

Ana nodded slightly, "After you and Teddy I then worry about me." She saw he didn't entirely like that, but he didn't hate it either, "This entire situation put my life into perspective and I don't want to waste a moment of it. I can't get over the situation if I dwell on it. So looking after Teddy is helping me."

"Baby," Christian groaned knowing that her not dwelling wasn't a good sign either. She hadn't had time in the past two days to get over what had happened. "How are you really feeling?" Christian tried to break her down and he saw her weakening, but she was really trying to just not dwell and move on. "You say you're fine, but Ana you don't look fine so please don't placate this for me. I want you to cave if that's what you need to."

Ana felt her lip begin to tremble and prominently stopped it by biting down on her bottom lip, "It's worse than last time and with everything that's happened. With Luke, with my mom, I feel like life is slipping away and if I don't act normal for Teddy then I feel like it will compromise our relationship. That he'll believe I'm neglecting him and I never want to do that."

Seeing her fight this moment, Christian savoured the iron hot prod of memories. His mother never acted like this, but his wife – who vowed to never be like his mother – gave herself so altruistically and only hoped that in return her son would love her back.

"I want our son to grow up loved and cherished because of all he has done for us, Christian and I don't mean this horribly," She defended before she had even started the serious part of her plea, "I don't think we would love each other the way we do and to the extent we do without him in our lives."

"I agree," Christian answered so simply and looked up at Ana. "I completely agree that he is the reason that we are so complete and that the thought of losing you now hurts way more than it ever did. I thought you brought into my life on your own, but the moment I heard his heartbeat for that first time, I truly knew what it felt like to be blessed. I own Teddy so much and I owe you more for giving me him."

Ana smiled at her husband's sudden vulnerability and reached out for him, only continuing when he took her hand in his, "You gave me him too."

"That's very true," Christian agreed and couldn't resist the urge to just smile. In amongst it all, his wife had created a whirlwind of happiness around him and he couldn't just put it to the side. He had to revel in it like Ana was.

"Surprise, Sweetie!" Carla's voice punctuated the air and even though it killed the intimate moment, Christian was more than excited to see his wife's face illuminate to such a velocity.

"Mommy," Ana whispered and worried initially at the paleness that had taken over her mother's and it only seemed to look worse the closer Ray pushed Carla's wheelchair to Ana's bed. "Is it okay for you to be up?"

"Better than you being up," Carla smiled at her daughter. "Do they have any idea when you'll be able to get up and about?" Carla asked eying her daughter's dead weight of a cast. She knew this wasn't going to be a fun process.

"They're thinking of getting her up tomorrow," Christian commented for Ana, seeing as she knew nothing of her recovery plan and it was almost as if she wanted to ignore it. He had to admit that knowing what they were dealing with scared him enough as it was.

"That's good," Carla commented and looked intently at Christian. "You don't look so great yourself, Christian."

"I'm fine," He wavered off her attention. "I'll be ten times better when we can get your daughter out of this place and back home."

Ana smirked, "Ana will be fifty times better when she gets out of this place and is back home."

"That's not happening for a bit though," Christian dampened the moment by being too realistic. "We need to decide on a recovery plan and get Ana back to full strength before we even think about discharge papers."

Ana shuddered at the thought of how long she was going to be stuck here, "Enough of me!" She chirped up and looked to her mother, "I need to know something."

"What's that?" Carla answered back, intrigued.

"What were you doing there?" She asked simply, her brow knitting together. "Why were you and dad up there? I wasn't expecting it."

Carla exchanged gazes before letting Ray speak, "We came to surprise you. You thought we were back for the Christmas week, but we actually planned on a longer visit and we were coming to surprise you." He watched Ana smile meekly at that thought. "We found Sawyer when they started to let people back in and he told us there had been a false fire drill and he had a bad feeling. He told us to wait, but I couldn't. If he had a bad feeling then I wanted to see for myself that my little girl was okay." He let out a nervous laugh, "Imagine my surprise when I saw what I did."

"And then what he did," Ana looked at her mother and tried to be brave. "I've never been more scared in my life than I was when I saw you drop to the floor, Mom. I thought I had lost you."

"I'm made of tougher stuff than that, Ana, you should know that," Carla optimised with a bright spirit. "I would say you were angrier with the way you just reacted."

"Primal instincts kicked in," Ana laughed a little at the irony of the situation. "What if we have to skip Christmas day?" Ana suddenly fretted, a stark difference to anything else she could worry about. "It's Teddy's first and I'm hardly being an amazing mother by contemplating we skip it."

"We aren't skipping it," Christian interjected confidently and sat up, running a hand over Teddy's head as he slept away yet again.

Carla clapped excitedly, "We're having a family Christmas and not a forgotten one!"

"Family Christmas?" Ana question and looked from her parents to her husband and back again.

"And if need be, we're going to do it right here," Christian promised with a bright smile. "We are going to make this first family Christmas memorable however we so can."


	106. Embrace of Solace

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Slightly shorter chapter, but call it a filler chapter =) I hope you enjoy! And thank you as always for the reviews, favourites and continual alerts =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Six_

* * *

"It always amazes me how you manage to get your hair to sit like that," Ana commented as she eyed her husband over. As delicious as ever, Christian sat on her bed, holding her hand, dressed down to the max and was sporting a bright grin at just seeing his wife.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "You, my wife, have gone crazy on drugs."

Pouting, Ana just looked at him, "Stir crazy." She looked at her leg and hated the cast that was bound around it, "Why couldn't I just get shot and it be a through and through?" She asked and began to draw her eyes back to its safe haven of Christian's grey eyes. "Why couldn't I just be a simple case?"

"Because there is nothing simple about you," Christian told his wife with a soft smile as he pushed her fringe back. He hated that her getting shot was now the driving force for her agitation and after a check up on her entire body they hit a hitch with an infection building in the damaged bones.

If he could, Christian would kill Jack Hyde all over again and wouldn't even look back without a second glance.

"I'd like a simpler marriage," Ana smirked as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, missing the intimacy they could be having right now. "You know, without the drama and crazy people."

"I think that was a momentary glitch in our marriage," Christian told her, bringing her hand down so he could kiss her knuckles. "I think we've survived that part of our marriage and are deserved some peace."

"You better be right," She chided with a soft tone and watched how his face had become almost pained with unsettled thoughts. "What else is bothering you?" Ana asked as she pushed herself up a little.

Christian didn't even bother to pick his head up, "I watched the video of the attack."

Ana was blown away by her husband's new acknowledgement. She reached out for him, "What?"

"I watched the CCTV," Christian spoke and slowly lifted his head at last. "I can't believe how you fought back."

"For you," Ana cut in and watched his eyes widen at that and she gave a small grin at remembering her fighting force. "I remember him being there and I just couldn't give in because I remembered I had you to come back to and, God, fighting for you is the best reason ever. You and Teddy."

"I could tell," Christian gasped, hindered by remembering those moments of the fight. "Your defiance shined through beautifully." He heard her release a small laugh, "And I loved your use of those Louboutins."

"I loved those shoes," Ana glowered at the thought, "But I was desperate and they were high."

"We'll get you new ones," Christian stated and knew they were replaceable unlike his wife. "I have to admit my heart stopped when I saw him shoot you, Ana. I knew you were alive, but my God, I was terrified and when he put his hands around your neck, I-"

"I know," Ana interjected his sentence and stopped him. She brought her hand up in the hope that it would deduct some of the pain away from her jaw and muscles. Suddenly remembering was bringing it all back to her body. As she drew it down her cheek, she continued onto her throat and tried to soothe some of the soreness of that as well.

"I can't lose you ever," Christian muttered words he had said multiple times before. He couldn't stop remembering how he sat and watched how she took that bullet to leg and how she screamed out in agony and he had to close his eyes as though it would diminish the sound of the security tapes. For once, Christian hated using his money to get state of the art security system set up.

It was meant to be for Ana's safety, not to watch her tortured demise.

But he watched her fight back. There was never a moment from walking into her office to slamming that knife into Hyde's back where Ana looked weak and ready to give up her fight.

"I'm proud of you," Christian admitted and knew he meant every single word.

"Let's stop talking about that," Ana stopped him and smiled as he looked at her at long last. There was something about the eye contact they shared that seem to just electrify her entire body. No other man did it, but Christian, he did it all the damn time.

Even when she was in damn hospital bed!

"Okay, let's not talk about it," Christian told her with honesty. He knew when he was going too far and from the darkened look in Ana's eyes, he knew he might have gone too far with discussing the Jack Hyde situation with her. "I'll bring the Mac with me tomorrow and we can do some more Christmas shopping," Christian commented and saw Ana nod. "This Christmas will be amazing regardless of where it is."

"I don't want to have Christmas here, Christian," Ana remarked and felt her eyes watering. "I don't want that to be my memory of Teddy's first Christmas. I don't want everyone to remember this Christmas that way."

"I know," Christian soothed her and got onto the bed. With even so much as a verbal word, he just climbed onto the bed and gathered her fragile frame into his arms and protected her and comforted her with his hold.

Feeling her melt against his chest, Christian knew there was a reason he only let her touch him. It was because she was the only one that made him feel perfect with scars marring his body. Ana was the first and he prayed only woman that ever made him feel complete by just resting her hand to his chest.

"We need to discuss more of Hyde," Ana mentioned as they settled down. In her safe place, she knew she could discuss those events. Here she could speak about anything and have that safe barricade protecting her from everything.

Christian refused to do it now, "Can you hold off until tomorrow? I don't want you to get too unsettled."

"Yes, Mr. Grey," Ana whispered back. "I just want to ignore the fact that you gotta get home."

"There's no rush," Christian vowed and kissed into her hair.

She knew that she wouldn't be in his arms all night like she loved, but Ana would value the time they had.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

With now six days until Christmas, Ana was losing her mind entirely. As Christmas loomed closer so did Sawyer's final day and she felt so miserable at the thought of it.

How would life carry on without him being a constant? Life was going to revert to its old ways and Ana selfishly didn't want that. She loved her lunches with Sawyer and being able to offload and ask his help as and when she so needed.

There was no way she was going to be able to do that with a new detail. Everyone else, except Sawyer, were terrified of Christian and as a direct result were scared of her.

Huffing and looking up to the perfectly white ceiling, Ana surrendered to her thoughts and gave up watching the television. She found it much too easy to fall into her own thoughts now that Christian was going home to be with Teddy. She knew that was what she wanted, but she couldn't stop herself from loathing her own decisions.

Always the selfless one, Ana felt the backlash hit her harshly now she was alone.

She had to admit when there was knock on the door she a burst of excited that it would be someone that she wanted to see, but she wasn't granted that delight. Seeing the nurse came in, Ana was only pleased with Ryan for standing in the doorway. Especially as her heart began to race a little. It didn't matter how well she knew the nurses now, Ana didn't feel particularly safe on her own or without Sawyer guarding her.

She watched the nurse smile as she approached the bed, "How you doing tonight, Ana?"

"I'd be doing ten times better if I were at home," Ana didn't mean to sulk, but she would be resting so much more if she was at home with things she knew and a husband to be by her side all night.

The nurse laughed a little, "I hear that often. I get how being kept in here can set cabin fever on you, but all the time your body wants to conspire against you, you're trapped." She saw how Ana didn't look anywhere near impressed with that comment and knew she had to smooth this over, "You're due new antibiotics soon and that should be you done for the evening."

As she watched the nurse move to check her leg, Ana felt her stomach clench. "Please tell me I won't be getting that horrible cast back on," Ana pleaded with the nurse. After having the bulky cast cut away a day before, Ana found herself with her leg strapped up in a black splint cast. It looked better and felt better and it meant that the nurses and doctors were able to get to her bullet wound.

She still remembered Grace who went into doctor mode the moment she had seen it and went after Ana's lead doctor for explanations. There were definitely good points to having a mother-in-law who had a doctor's degree tucked nicely under her belt.

"I think the doctor is pushing for this one," She gestured to Ana's leg. "That and Dr. Grey advised this so she could carry your home care on properly," She added and saw Ana melt into the bare beginnings of a lighter mood at that thought. "I knew that would inspire the start of a good mood."

"There are pluses to your mother-in-law being a doctor," Ana murmured but still couldn't be inspired into a better mood wholly and just let the nurse carry on doing what she needed to do.

"Right I'll be back with your medication," The nurse told Ana with smile and saw that Ana still held a sullen expression. "I promise you, Ana, you will be back home with that handsome husband and gorgeous son before you know it."

Just giving a nod, Ana turned her attention back to the television and saw that 'The X Files' were on and she was immediately thrown into the earlier days when she first watch TV at Escala and Christian joined her.

It was amazing how one simple thing settled her down enough to relax and actually want to sleep.

Hearing the door open, Ana was pleased the nurse was back so quickly so she could sleep and wake up ready for Christian to come back to be with her. The added bliss of that made the night bearable.

There stood Elizabeth Hyde, a face full of thunder and a needle in her hand whilst the other held a smoking gun.

And just like her evil husband had done, she locked the door behind her.


	107. Evening The Score

**We Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_I loved your reaction... I needed to just tie up a few loose ends and this was it. So everyone who thought it was too much, it was just added drama that needed sorting. It's all fiction so roll with it =) _

_Thank you for the reviews and everything. You guys, especially on FB, are amazing and I love all of your support you give me =) It is amazing! _

_Now enjoy..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Seven_

* * *

Looking directly at the haggard exterior of Elizabeth Morgan – oh crap! Wait! Elizabeth _Hyde_ – Ana felt her heart take a dangerous plunge into her stomach. This woman, who looked to be at least in her third trimester of pregnancy, looked defeated and broken and Ana knew her play in that was the biggest of them all.

"You killed my husband," Elizabeth stated and flashed a tearful gaze over Ana, her eyes watering fiercely as she remembered finding out that she had lost him. The worse thing was that she couldn't be at the burial because they had chosen a life of incognito and now she loathed that as much as she loathed the Grey's.

Ana pushed herself, ignoring the thundering pains in her leg and chest and felt a need to escape. She looked at Elizabeth and feared her life as she tried to work out what could be lacing the inside of the syringe.

"You deprived my baby a father and I think your precious son deserves to be deprived a mother," She spat at Ana with a malicious tone. There was nothing in Elizabeth that was left to be nice. She was a mother fighting for her son and Ana could see that. "How is it fair that he has both parents and my baby has one?" She asked as she ran her hand over her stomach and wiped a tear away. "You killed the man that saved me."

When Elizabeth's eye met Ana, Ana felt a child run though her entire body and she shuddered.

"No," Ana said as she pushed herself up more, manoeuvring over inch by inch to find the edge of the bed. If she could get off without causing herself injury then Ana knew she could put the bed between them and have at least some chance of survival. All she had to do was get rid of the wires on her and she would find some sort of haven on the floor.

Elizabeth saw Ana eyeing up the needle in her hand and she laughed and held it up, Ana's attention following it, "This won't harm you." Elizabeth then released a little burst of laughter, "This is the quick way to die and I am so sick and tired of my life being wrapped up with your name, Anastasia, that I spent a long time deciding how your death would be."

Hoping it would be quick, Ana knew then Elizabeth would get rid of her and be done with instantly.

"I want you to suffer like I have been made to," Elizabeth said and began an approach to Ana's hospital bed. "I want you to die as slow as possible exactly like my Jack did!"

That was all she needed to hear to send a trigger in her mind to tell her that Christian and Teddy were at home waiting for her. Ana snapped all of the wires on her body and hissed as she realised she still had a catheter in. Fuck, this was going to be the most embarrassing death and she knew it. As if everything was conspiring against her, Ana had what she could with what she had and that was having the bed as protection seeing as she was defenceless.

Pushing through everything, Ana pulled herself from the bed and allowed her body to literally slip from the bed, numb and pathetic from misuse and she felt her cast leg hit the floor exacerbating the pains tenfold. Using the bed, Ana hated how weak she felt. In her mind she was still strong, defiant, antagonising Ana, but physically she was riddled with a weak man's body.

"I love the fight you put into everything," Elizabeth cut the silence with her darkened voice. She had watched Ana and enjoyed watching her struggle with everything. It was like a predator playing with his prey, letting it have that extra moment of life until it was all over. "It just never dies down."

Ana didn't listen, "How did you get in?" Ana tried to buy herself more time, "Where is everyone?"

"Bleeding out," She gloated at the injured woman. "Shot down three nurses and two of your guards. One was straight out dead, not sure about the other, but it was enough to get me in here and lock the door."

Ana felt the blood drain from her face even more than before.

"No one's getting in here and when they do, you'll be a lovely memory for your husband to live with," Elizabeth chided and saw Ana whimper. "You won't ever understand how it feels to just think of the person you love and remember that they're stone cold _DEAD_!"

Raising the guy, Elizabeth could see the pleas dancing over Ana's face and she could hear her begging for her life and suddenly she realised she had killed the fighter in Ana an as she cocked the gun and flexed her finger around the trigger those pleas only continued to get worse.

"Please, Elizabeth, you don't really want to do this. This isn't you. You don't have to kill me," Ana tried to fight with words but she was at a loss. "I'm sorry for everything, but I was only doing what I could to protect what was mine. Like you are. Are please don't kill me!"

"This is final!" Elizabeth yelled at her, silencing her entirely.

This was it. Ana thought that they would drama free from here until Christmas, but with Elizabeth, Ana had completely forgotten about that one area that was left unsolved. Her life was never going to be an easy ride and now she was scared she had ran the course of her life.

And from prior experience, Ana knew one thing – You do not mess with a pregnant woman.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sawyer hadn't been able to sleep that night. He had twisted and turned in his bed, waking Clarke up multiple times before he had to just get up and leave. He had to see Ana and he didn't care what the time was, he had to see her.

Being reasonable, Clarke had said that he had a shift starting in the morning, but Sawyer hadn't cared much for that fact. He wanted to see his friend and that was all that mattered. He had a feeling that he needed to just get to her and he needed to listen to that inner voice or allow it to irritate him.

He chose to leave his fiancé and run to Ana.

Walking into the hospital, he looked at his watch and saw the clock was closing in on near enough midnight now and he knew Ana would be resting, but that was oaky. He would just camp out in her room and wait until the morning to get a conversation with her.

Deciding against the elevator, Sawyer skipped the stairs two at a time and hurried out of the stair well to be comforted with not even an ounce of calm in the hallway of the fifth floor.

As he hurried though he saw chaos going on, his heart bottomed instantly and he felt his hand go for his gun only to remember he had left it. In a fit of neediness, he had left it behind only thinking about getting in the morning before he was due to stand post.

When his eyes found one of the newest guys dead on the floor, half covered by a blanket, Sawyer knew something was wrong. When he found Ryan near Ana's door, he found him using the wall to keep him on his feet. Ryan was forcing off help as he held onto his chest, and Sawyer just picked up his pace. When he came through he saw several covered bodies and his panic went into overdrive.

"Ryan!" He yelled as he came closer and his heart began to sink. "What the fuck's happened?"

Grunting, Ryan shook his head as if to rid the pain a little, "Elizabeth," He managed to say and looked to Ana's door. "She's in there with Ana."

"Please tell me Christian's been alerted," Sawyer let out and hoped that the megalomaniac man was on his way here to be here for his wife.

"I rang Taylor," He said as he slipped down to the ground, giving in to his gunshot wounds. He looked to Sawyer weakly, "He was bringing backup."

Sawyer crouched down, "Let them help," He told Ryan and saw him shake his head. "You can't do a thing right now so stay there," He looked to the nurse trying to get to his wounds, "Treat him, whatever, just don't let him die," Sawyer demanded the staff and came alive as he knew what he had to do. Sawyer didn't take command from anyone.

He went for the door and ran at it, hitting it with his side so to weaken. He tried several times and he heard a gunshot ring out which only just forced him to try harder. He didn't know if it was really still locked, but he wasn't going to alert Elizabeth that he was there when he tried the handle. He was going to let her know he was there by weakening the door by the hinges.

With another few tries the door gave and with a swift kick it flung open and he ran in. He first saw Ana's bed empty, the covers strewn messily everywhere and then he saw Elizabeth with her gun aimed at him. She smirked at him, which only heated his anger and she pulled the trigger. Sawyer had to admit he saw a part of his life flash before his eyes, but not resounding noise came and no pain overtook his body.

He began to laugh manically at the crazy woman and knew he had shocked her with his outburst to top the empty gun. It wasn't a planned notion, but Sawyer took what he could and saw an empty bedpan on the side. He swung it around and connected it to Elizabeth's head and watched as she fell. He knew she was pregnant, but he also knew she was a danger and now a killer of several people.

He couldn't risk her hostile behaviour.

He called hospital security in and some nurses and told them that Elizabeth was pregnant and only knocked out cold and applied all his attention to seeking out Ana, praying all the time that she wasn't badly hurt from this disruption.

When he found her, she lay crumpled on the floor, crying out in pain and anguish and he said nothing but dropped to his knees and collected her up and pulled her to his chest. He knew Christian needed to get here soon and he hope he would be here soon, but until then he had to do his best to look after her.

He had to be her protector.

Ana immediately clawed at Sawyer's t-shirt and clung on for dear life, weeping away heavily as she did so. "I killed her husband and I deprived that baby of a father, Luke," Ana cried against her bodyguard and then she released another cry, "I don't want you to leave me."

"Hey, I'm not," He defied her and pushed her back a little. "I am going to be around a lot more just not under your husband's command."

"You will leave," She argued back and whimpered. "Why would you want to stay around when you're going to be getting married and being someone else's guard?" Ana assumed Sawyer would be going to work for someone else and the thought of him being someone else's personal guard actually broke her heart.

"Because you're my best friend," He soothed and kissed her head. "You saved me too many times before and brought me back my family and I have to spend the rest of my life repaying that. I'm not going anywhere."

Ana nodded and gave into the exhausted shrouding her. She barely at the strength to move from the bed, but when Elizabeth pulled the trigger she had just dropped to the floor heavily and remained limp against the freezing floor and now she was paying for it.

"I need Christian," Ana whispered woefully to Sawyer. "I got you when I needed you, but I need him now."

"He's on his way," Sawyer told her honestly and looked at the doorway waiting for the angry Mr Grey to just burst in and take command, but when he didn't, Sawyer collected Ana from the floor and placed her back into the bed, getting her comfortable and hoping she hadn't done any major damage. "You're bleeding," He remarked as he caught sight of blood on her arm and moved the sleeve of the gown up to see a brush passed wound from a bullet.

"She wanted that one to hit my heart," Ana whispered and ignored as nurses worked around her, connecting her back up to monitors and IVs and checking her over, "She wanted me dead."

Sawyer was about to wrap his arms around Ana to begin comforting her when Christian burst through the door.

Taking a step away, he watched Christian soothe Ana right down to her soul.


	108. Family Values

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I didn't quite expect to get this posted, but ta daaaa! It happened =) I hope you enjoy and know how forever thankful I am to you all continuing to stick with this and enjoy as much as you have!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Eight_

* * *

Christian sat with his head to the mattress of the bed, his hands clinging to his neck. Slightly thanking a higher deity he never really cared for. Mulling over plans of how he could get her home to their secure sanctuary.

Edging into the room, Sawyer had briefly gone home to shower and get ready for work. Now he was back he wanted to know if there was any change. Clearing his throat, Christian shot up and looked at him, offering a small smile as his hello. "How's she doing?" He had no clue how she really was. He had stayed in the room but only after the doctors and nurses were gone and he didn't feel it was time to start probing for answers.

Now there was nothing stopping him.

"How is she today?" He asked as he moved into the room and stopped at the end of Ana's bed. He noted Christian gaze revert to resting on Ana.

"She's not woken up, but she's shaken up that's for sure," Christian said as he finally looked back up to Sawyer. "They had to sedate her to calm her down. Apart from that she split her leg open and hurt her ribs more, but it could have been worse," Christian continued and looked to Ana as she lay sleeping, her body curled up and facing him. He put his hands out and moved her hair, feeling her whimper; he traced his fingers down her cheeks to calm her, "So much worse."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth got in," Sawyer apologised, feeling the need to defend the fallen men.

Christian waved that comment off. Sawyer was incompetent and nor were Ryan and the newbie. She shot on approach and caught them unaware. Christian held only one point of blame and that was on Elizabeth. "It wasn't you're fault. I only have one thing to say to you," Christian started and sat up to see Sawyer with expectancy on his face. "Thank you, Sawyer," Christian murmured appreciatively. "Last night was the reason I appointed you her head guard. It's going to be hard filling your spot that's for sure. You weren't even on shift, but you risked your life for her. I can never thank you for that."

Sawyer didn't know how to respond. He wasn't doing his job, the love he had for Ana overrode him and he had a kneejerk reaction to just defend and protect her. That wasn't due to his job, that was a selfish necessity he needed in his life. He needed Ana in his life more than anyone else. Far more than his family and more than Clarke.

Ana gave him a life he loved and never asked for anything in return.

So where did that leave him in terms of his job? Sawyer didn't know any more.

"If you would like," Christian broke into the older man's thought, "I can extend your notice and you work part time until you know what you want to do."

Sawyer couldn't help but give into the elation that filtered his body, but there was a glitch. "One problem with that," Sawyer started wearily.

"What's that?" Christian asked sitting up and rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks.

"Clarke and I were looking at going away for several weeks," Sawyer told his boss and watched Christian allow a smile to grow across his lips.

"Go away and come back part time then, but don't even think about missing Christmas," He warned lightly and heard Sawyer chuckle at the comment, but his thoughts darkened as he looked to Ana and he ran his hands over his face. "I am getting her home for then."

"I expected nothing else really," Sawyer commented and then ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I checked on Ryan's condition on my way up."

"Oh yeah," Christian started and didn't want to freely admit that he felt God awful about his guards getting injured again. After Cam's first attack he never thought they would be put into such a predicament. "I haven't left her side to go and check myself."

"Isn't that another reason you have us?" Sawyer asked back mirthfully. "He's still a little touch and go, but the doctors were hopeful. He lost a lot of blood and him refusing to let them help him because he tried to get into the room pushed his body to a critical level."

Lowering his head, Christian felt his morale over everything lower, "How do I repay him for doing that?" He asked and looked back up, "How do I repay a man that got shot and yet continued to try and help my wife? And how I thank you for coming here by chance?"

"It's what we're trained and employed for, Christian," Sawyer announced proudly. "We wouldn't be doing our jobs correctly if we did anything but that."

"I suppose so, but sometimes employment and a thank you just don't seem enough," Christian admitted woefully and he gave Sawyer a glance as if he would hold the answers that he was dying for.

Opening her eyes, Ana saw her husband and everything so out of time with each other. He was talking but the muffled soundings of his voice weren't coming until just a few seconds after and it concerned her. Groaning, she tried to push herself up but found all of her energy gone once again.

"Stay lying," Christian jumped in and got her settled. "How you feeling, Baby?"

"Like crap," Ana admitted dryly and she brought her hand up to rub her eyes which were still red and puffy, sore to look and sore to touch from all of the crying. Moving her hand back to the mattress exhausted, her limbs feeling weighted and stiff, she looked to her husband, "What happened exactly?" She felt her face crease up as her memories were all disjointed and she felt like her head was a full of hazy clouds.

Christian slipped his hand onto hers, "Elizabeth shot Ryan and Dawkins to get in, some nurses too. She locked herself in here, but Sawyer turned up just in time to take her out and then found you on the floor."

"Right," Ana murmured and felt movement near her. Looking up she saw Sawyer stepping into her view, allowing her to just rest. "What happened with her?" Ana asked tiresomely, looking from Sawyer and then to her husband. "She isn't dead is she?" She asked with a troubled tone, "She's pregnant."

"I only knocked her out," Sawyer responded and offered her a reassuring smile.

"With a bedpan," Christian continued it and laughed, seeing Ana see the sweet justice in that moment.

Sawyer shrugged, "She went to shoot me, found she was out of bullets and I just grabbed the nearest thing I had and hit her with it. She's fine and the baby is too."

"She's mentally unwell," Christian dropped in unhappily. His cold tone aimed at her being okay. "But she's under arrest for three counts of murder and four counts of attempted. Plus, being an accomplice to the attacks on us has her in deep shit too. Bitch is finally getting what is coming to her," Christian ground out and he couldn't completely stop the look of undying glee from lightening up his eyes. "And last night, with you, she better be thankful she'll be behind bars for life at the least and away for me."

"The baby?" Ana asked, feeling tearful about how a poor defenceless baby could get caught up in so much evil. She saw the confusion ignite in both men at that comment, "That baby did nothing. Just because its parents were messed up means that baby suffers."

"That baby isn't your worry, Ana. You're worry is to get better," Christian told her as he saw her tiring herself out. "Nobody else matters right now."

Ana knew worrying about a baby she knew she could well despise was tearing her energy levels to an absolute new low, "You're right." She caved and allowed her exhaustion to just drag her in, "Don't leave me," She whispered and gave Christian one last look, "Either of you."

Raising her hand, Christian kissed it and smiled, "Go to sleep, Baby." He rested her hand back down, feeling her grip tighten as though to tell him to not let go. He looked up at Sawyer, "Take a seat, Luke. You can do both jobs whilst sitting in here with us." Looking back to Ana he smiled, "With her."

Agreeing he seated himself on Christian's side knowing he could do both jobs – be a body guard and a friend.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Taking a deep sigh in, Ana closed her eyes as everyone filtered in, grabbing seats and getting comfortable. When she opened them again, she worried that everyone would be watching her like a hawk, but what she found was everyone watching her with welcoming smiles.

"So I think we need to surgical remove the crazies wanted sign from you," Elliot quipped sarcastically making Ana laugh. "I mean, seriously, you're getting greedy now with it all, Little Lady."

"Feel free to take the sign away," Ana croaked and eased onto her back, her husband immediately by her side with a cup of water to help her drink. "Thank you, Baby," She appreciated lightly and took in the room. "How long have you all been here for?"

"Long enough to know that you don't actually move or snore at all in your sleep," Elliot teased as he watched Ana carefully. Underneath the joking exterior, Elliot actually worried for his sister-in-law and how she just couldn't catch a break and he was scared for how much more his wife could take of seeing her best friend hurt like this.

"We had to come as soon as we heard what happened last night," Kate commented and offered a watery smile breaking her husband's humour. "I swear you two need a desert island in the middle of nowhere," She quipped trying to keep it light-hearted for Ana. She had no idea how messed up Ana's head was, but her own was more than a little muddle.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Christian quipped, seriously contemplating how much an island off the coast of wherever far away would cost him. He would willingly buy it, build the most amazing house ever fit for his wife and son and then escape reality with her.

"Even then they'd need their security guards," Elliot quipped and chuckled even as his wife hit him to get him to behave. "It's true!"

"It is," Ana joked, suddenly an impression of her former self taking her over as she felt her body piecing back together after their haze in the new light of the day.

"Need any more of this?" Christian asked her, hearing how dry her voice still sounded. She shook and ran a hand over the bruises that shone so fervently and angry on her throat and settled as he placed the cup down.

Reaching out as he went to sit back down, Ana grabbed her husband's sleeve, "Where's blip?" She asked, feeling a sudden need to just hug him and love him. She felt separation anxiety flood her system with her dying need to just take her son in his arms.

"He's with our mom's right now," Christian started to tell her and gave her a small smile hoping the knowledge of him close would calm her. "Think you can cope with us lot for now until he gets here?" She nodded, still feeling like the events the night before were just a figment of her imagination broke on by the drugs that she was being pumped with.

"Good, because I'm comfortable," Elliot quipped and showed her how he wasn't ready to move only smiling when Ana gave a little laugh.

Family really was the best cure ever for her.


	109. Keeping Your Smile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Thank you as always for the reviews, favourites and alerts =) I hope you enjoy..._

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Nine_

* * *

Christmas Eve, were the first two words that came to mind when Ana opened her eyes and found herself confronted with the same four walls of her hospital room. This time however she sunk deeply into a depressive state as she realised that tomorrow was Christmas Day and no doctor or nurse had so much as made a comment about her leaving. It felt like she was destined to live here indefinitely.

With her leg in a stupid cast, the gunshot wound still pulsating with pain with every little move, Ana knew she was bound to a bed for most of her recovery. That thought alone with bode well for Ana and she huffed.

And to make it worse she was all alone. When she fell asleep yesterday the room was full and now there wasn't even another living soul. Well except for the guard at the door, but that didn't make her feel comforted and in company.

Putting a hand to her head, she looked out of the window and even though she was high up she could see the snow falling and she loathed it. She should be outside with her son, letting him feel the snowflakes on his face, enjoying the feel of it.

How much more was she going to feel like she was losing as a result of Jack?

"I think we need to read of the pensive look on your face," Christian commented as he came to stand in her room. He watched look to him and he saw the bout of sadness that just didn't seem to want to escape her. "I didn't expect you to wake up quite so soon," He said as he approached and slipped onto the bed, taking Ana's hand in his. "I wanted to be here."

"It's fine," She croaked and looked around the room before she looked back up at him. "When's Teddy coming by?"

"He's not," Christian concluded that question and watched Ana's lip begin to tremble. "Because you're coming with me and we're going to him."

Ana's eyes squinted with confusion, "Going to him? Is he with my mom?"

"No," He chuckled as she found only ways that would mean she would stick in this hospital. "I am taking you home." He then pulled out a pair of scissors and grabbed her wrist all whilst Ana remained silent.

As her husband pulled the hospital tag free from her wrist, Ana felt free of everything that had occurred between Jack's attack and now. She felt a smile lace upon her lips as Grace came in with a bright smile and Ana felt the plastic label finally leave her wrist.

"I would have thought you would dressed and ready to go," Grace commented with a smirk as she watched Ana pushed herself up the bed a little more. Grace then stepped in, disconnecting Ana entirely from anything that might mean she was trapped in the bed. She saw Ana was entirely ready to go and she know she had the upper hand to hasten the pace. "I'll go and grab those discharge papers and we'll look at getting you home for good."

Christian followed his mother's steps and locked the door before delving into the bag he had Taylor bring by and he pulled out one of Ana's baggy tops and pair of his sweatpants and as he saw her look, he saw a small appreciative smile grow upon her face.

"I thought these would do for today, and my sweats are baggier and with your leg the way it is-"

"They're perfect," She cut him off, "Thank you, Christian."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. You're my wife and I will do everything to make sure you are happy," He then kissed her, "Every day of my life." He watched her smile and then pull him in for another kiss. "Now lets get you changed."

Ana accepted, and was grateful for his help when it came to doing the minor of tasks like pulling her shirt down. Christian responded and dressed her and made sure she didn't so much as wince too much in this process.

Once he was done, he picked up the cut off label and gazed at his wife. "Let's get you home," Christian offered her a smile as threw the brandishing tag in the trashcan nearby and stood up straight.

"What about my IV?" Ana asked and felt like it was one thing tying her here.

"That's my job," Grace dropped in as she handed Christian the discharge forms, "Sign those and get a wheelchair, Son. I'll sort the rest of Ana out."

Christian accepted, kissed his wife and rushed from the room Ana gazing after him. She allowed Grace to remove the IV and get her ready to get off of the bed and then waited for Christian to come back in. "What are we doing about Christmas now? I mean I can't go out and it spoils Christmas."

"It hasn't," Christian grinned and exchanged a look with his mother. "They're staying here over Christmas and we have a new room whilst you're unable to get around very well," Christian told her. She didn't know this was already sorted and sussed and everyone was at their home getting settled in for the Christmas period. He saw his wife pout, "My mother said it would be a wise idea to make sure you don't have to contend with stairs until your legs more healed."

"Can't you carry me?" Ana almost made that sound like a beg as she just wanted to fall into her bed and curl up to her husband.

Grace stepped in then, "Sorry, Honey, it's too dangerous with your entire leg being kept straight like it is. Christian already tried that one on me."

"Don't worry, I am not sleeping another night without you, Mrs Grey. Not now we've got you discharged from this place," He stated and seemed to share as much distaste to hospitals as Ana did. "Now let's go home for Christmas," Christian exclaimed and then pushed her out of the room, ready to kick start Christmas for the Grey's.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Looking at her temporary room, Ana resigned that this was new bedroom and then tapped Christian's hand, "Let's go back to the living room." She didn't like the room, it was new and foreign and, just like that hospital room, it wasn't hers and her husband's bedroom.

"So what's the sleeping arrangements over Christmas?" Elliot asked as he fell onto one of the couches, watching as Christian brought Ana back into the room with their mother following right behind them.

"I'm staying with Ana in the makeshift room so you're welcome to our bed," Christian offered his brother and Kate. "Gail put clean bedding on all the beds in the guest room ready for mom and dad, but you can have that room for now. Especially with Carla and Ray here."

Eliot smirked before saying: "No offence, but I bet it hasn't been disinfected, bro."

"What are you implying?" Christian asked his brother with a tense tone as though he were getting pissed off.

Elliot smirked, "I'm not implying anything because I'm pretty certain that bed gets less sleep and more sexual activity than any other surface in this house." Elliot then relaxed back in his seat and gave his younger brother a satisfied smirk at having eased some humour into the house/

"Might want to watch that couch cushion you're sitting on," Ana played along, looking to her husband with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Ew!" Elliot gasped as he jumped up from his seat, looking at it in absolute disgust. "You two are disgusting."

Ana giggled, "I'd say we were more dirty than disgusting." She then hugged herself as she shifted on her seat, her laughter dying and she felt the silence hit the room, soaking into every wall and surface. Looking up she found everyone just staring at her. "What?"

"Are you high?" Elliot asked as he watched his sister-in-law, "After everything and you're still stuck in the gutter?"

"Best place," Ana muttered amused at the shock bestowed upon Elliot.

Kate just exchanged a glance with her best friend showing her agreement.

"So you're rocking some amazing wheels there, Little Lady," Elliot moved the conversation on, having a distinct feeling his wife might let more than a little of their love life slip free. "Can your husband not carry you?"

"Tried and failed there," Ana replied with a little laugh and looked down at the wheelchair she was in and hated it all the more. Suddenly her morale dropped and she looked up, "I think I need to lie down. This isn't the most comfortable chair ever."

"I'll take you," Christian quickly jumped in and took her into the bedroom, immediately picking her up and laying her down on the bed. He then pulled the quilt over her and excused himself quickly. All he needed was his mom and he would be stuck to his wife's side like glue for the rest of the day.

"Hey Baby," Christian said as he entered the room, "Mom will be in with pills in a moment and to check you over." He saw her give a small smile and remain silent, "You okay?"

She nodded, but didn't utter a word.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he came in and sat with her on the bed. "Talk to me, Baby."

Ana looked to her husband with sad eyes, "Everyone gets to mess around and have fun and I'm just stuck in here on bed rest. I'm being selfish but I hate that I'm missing out on it all," She then began to cry, "On Teddy's first Christmas."

"You aren't going to miss out on a thing, Mrs Grey," Christian told her as he sat on what would become his side of the bed. "Do you really think I would let you miss out?" He asked her and she shook her head, she knew he wouldn't. "And your mother's being discharge tonight," Christian commented to his wife and saw her eyes lighten with joy, "Teddy is going to have the best Christmas ever."

"She's really coming home?" She asked incredulously, the hope bursting up from her stomach and she felt like she was a child and it was her Christmas eve and she was six.

Christian nodded and smiled, "My mother pulled some favours in to get you and Carla released for tomorrow and she promised to be with us until you both get the all clear."

"Thank Christ for your mother," Ana smirked as she relaxed. She felt like she could kiss Grave for once again pulling through for the family.

"If you want to come out you can. You don't have to be stuck in here," Christian suddenly changed the subject a little and saw that she was in two minds. "We can get you comfortable out there, Baby, just as a easy as well." He could see in her eyes that she was haunted and troubled and he wanted to change that, "I will do anything here to make you look less bothered by everything."

Ana could see he was desperate to help her out and she bit her lip, not sure if he would ready for what she had on her mind. "We were supposed to be at Escala tonight," She whispered to him. "This was meant to be my Christmas present to you before we snuck back here." Her eyes water, "I have nothing to give you. Nothing amazing."

Christian cupped her face and made her look up at him, "Being alive is amazing enough. I can cope with no presents as long as I know you're alive and going to be waking up with me tomorrow morning."

"Well that was a given," Ana mumbled at him nonchalantly and slowly rose her eyes to meet him.

"Well then, we're even," Christian gave her a kiss before pulling away, placing a hand to her face softly. "I just want to see you smile," Christian murmured tenderly to his wife

"I'm just over thinking, Christian," She looked at him and sighed, "The things I can't do. Walking, playing with Teddy, working, _sex_," She then released a little growl, "Having a bath."

"Think of the sponge baths," Christian murmured to his wife, kissing her bruised neck as he came to lay closer with her. He smiled as Ana gigged out and then proceeded to be her escape plan from the room.

He scooped her up and carried her out like that first night they were married and he carried her over the threshold. He loved every minute of it and he could tell Ana did too.

There were some things that Hyde didn't take away, only gave them and that was added love.


	110. Early One Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ New update! Thank you as always... Warning: there will be a slight time jump after this =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Ten_

* * *

When Ana woke up she felt a pressing need to pee and with instinct she reached for the button to get a nurse. However, she suddenly realised that she wasn't in the hospital with their aid. No, she was finally home and now she needed to use the bathroom – badly.

Her bravado wasn't at the extreme to make herself force herself from the bed to the wheelchair or even attempt a limped walk to the bathroom. She knew she could cause herself more damage and embarrassingly probably wet herself in the process! For once, Ana wished she had the catheter back, at least then life had a single piece of simplicity.

"Christian," She hit him, feeling bad for a moment but her need to go and pee was becoming unbearable. When he only grunted, Ana hit him again, "Christian! Please I need you!"

At that, Christian sat up, wide awake and watching her. "What's wrong?" He asked, panicked he had hurt her in his sleep or that she had been awake and in pain and trying to manage it alone. "Are you in pain?"

"No!" She told him, "I need to go pee!" She shouted desperately and looked at him desperately, "And I can't go by myself and I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold it, Christian."

Like a petulant child, Ana rose her good leg up and smacked it down with a forceful thud, "God, this is worse than being in the hospital!"

"Well if you keep throwing a hissy fit like that you will wet yourself and you'll have to deal with me changing the bed around you and not a nurse," He chided her for her childish attitude. "Or my father or yours," Christian looked at her, grinned and spoke, "Or Ethan or Elliot. Take your pick."

"Ew!" She groaned as he brought the wheelchair over to her side of the bed. "Oh, you are so gonna die for that one, Mister!" She growled at him and pushed herself up, forgetting about the pains in her just as she yearned for the toilet.

"I guess you're stuck with me tending to you twenty four seven," He whispered at her as he lifted her and placed her into the wheelchair, "Unless you want one of the other men in our family."

Ana let a groan go as her husband got her into the bathroom and then helped her up and onto the toilet. "Oh, this is going to get tiresome and soon!" She smacked his hand away as he went to help pull her pyjama's down.

Christian had to laugh at his wife at how she was striving for independence and hating how she wasn't getting it whole heartedly.

"I'm glad you're finding this fucking hilarious, Christian because I am not!" Ana bellowed as she gave up for a moment and sat pouting at him. "Oh no, wait, you're just loving this because you get to go all fifty shades of fucking grey and dominant me."

Christian chuckled, "Damn, got it in one right there, Baby. I do love controlling your ass and I can see that I am going to be doing that a hell of a lot in this recovery."

"You wait until I'm out of a cast. I will chain you to a bed for so long without any pleasure you will be begging me," Ana replied and finally worked her bottoms down enough to allow her to go to the toilet like she had been holding onto.

Christian waited a few moments until she was finished before he started to tease her and break her back mood, "Now, wife of mine, no need to get so tetchy over things like this. You know full well me tied to bed, possibly naked, will throw you into a frenzy and all you'll be able to do is take me, take me, and take me."

"Are you seriously getting kinky when I'm sitting on a toilet?" Ana asked with a delightfully mirthful tone and she laughed. "Wow, I knew you were kinky, but even marriage doesn't slow you down."

"Permanent fuck buddy, love, permanent fuck buddy," He told her with a grin so wide Ana knew he was being dirty fifty right now.

Turning around, Christian wet a towel to make it easier for Ana to wash her hands with and waited until she flushed the toilet to tell him she was done. Facing back, he handed her the towel and she washed her hands before throwing it back at the sink, pulling her bottoms back on and looked at him as he stood staring at her.

"I don't want to go back to bed," She remarked because as much as she loved the thought that went into painting that room and making it cosy and homey, Ana didn't like that she had to abandon her own marital room.

"Want to sit in the living room until the family get up?" He asked her and she nodded. "I'll make you a drink and we can just sit and relax. You can even have a present," Christian teased as he picked her up in a gentle embrace and got her into the wheelchair. "And mark my words, when you've done some more healing, I will be carrying you to our bedroom to sleep."

"My hero," she gushed as he pulled her from the room backwards and took her to the living room, only leaving her when she was comfortable and near slapping him away.

Sitting on the couch, Ana looked at the tree they had all spent an evening decorating and she was proud of herself for not letting Hyde take this memory from her. She was also pleased that her family had pulled through and drug her from that darkened state.

"I like the look of that smile," Christian commented as he came back in with two cups of tea for them both. "What's it in aid of?" He proceeded to ask in a curious manner.

"Just thinking," She responded to that comment with a dreamy smile.

Christian found his curiosity peak, "About?"

"The fact that the pains aren't so bad today," She looked to her husband and smiled, "I think I'm finally feeling better."

"Perfect day to do so too, Sweetheart," Christian told him wife and saw her smile at his use of a new nickname. He rose his hand to her face in that instance, sweeping back strands of her curly hair to show more of her face, "You're so beautiful when you've just woken up." Watching her blush he smiled, "You really are, Ana. I always think you're stunning even when you're at your worse, but right now, first thing in the morning, you look astoundingly beautiful to me."

"What makes you say that?" She quizzed back, not sure why he would like her most when she had bed hair, no makeup and pillow markings on her cheek.

"Because it's you at you at your rawest," He proceeded to tell her. "This is the real you and I love her so much it's unreal."

Ana smiled at that and reached up for his hand, bringing down to her lap, she ran her finger over his wedding ring and spoke down at it, "Do you think you'll be like this in like fifteen years?" Slowly she rose her head to face him, "Looking at me first thing in the morning and still thinking I'm beautiful."

"Yes, but the only difference will be that you won't be covered in bruises, I'll be doing it in our room, our kids more self efficient, no family around and more time to," he paused, leaning in, "_Fuck_."

Releasing a giggle, Ana pushed back and looked at him, one thing stuck out of his desired list, "Kids? She asked and grinned at the idea, "How many do you think we'll have when we're at this stage?" Ana questioned and prayed his idea of a future was the same as hers.

"I want as big of a family as you want to give me," Christian told her, kissing into her neck as he did so. "I want this house filled with the most amount of joy possible. Teddy has lightened my life and between you and him, I will be forever happy." He pulled back to look at her wholly, "But I don't want it to end there. I want so many kids with you and I want as many as is safe for your body."

"Well without the stress I should be perfectly fine," She whispered at him. "I can't wait to have another mini you."

"A mini you," Christian countered back and he gave her the most devilish smile, "We've got a mini me, it's time for a mini you."

Giving a little giggle, she stole a kiss from him, "I would say deal, but I think fate will have to decide our next child." Going to put her tea down, Christian did it for her and as he came back, Ana curled into his side as easy as she could. "Do you ever think about the pregnancy scare?" Ana asked him, she didn't move to look at him, just waited for the answer.

"More than you'd know, Ana," He whispered back to her in a carefully calmed tone. "I mean we want our family to grow and it sure would now if you were actually pregnant. You do know how sorry I am for everything that has happened."

"Shh," Ana shushed him, sitting up to face him with a stern, hard expression on her face that told him immediately to not even go there. "I forgave and we moved on, Christian. I love you more than words can speak and after Jack," She took a deep breath and gave him a brief smile, "After that day, I know what matters to me. You and Teddy and our family is all that matters to me. I don't need apologises for things that went wrong or things we said and did." Ana's smile broadened, "I just need to know I fought for a better future for us."

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, you sure did that," He told her and went in for a kiss; this one would ring in daybreak perfectly.

"Break it up! We come baring children," Kate spoke whilst giving out a yawn as she entered the room and found them making out. "They don't need to see that on Christmas day."

Ana giggled, but didn't remove herself from her husband's close embrace. "Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you up so early?" Kate replied as she handed Teddy over to his parents.

"Overwhelming need to pee," Ana quipped and looked to her husband, "Now this present you offered?"

Christian had to laugh, even after the chat they just had, after all she had been through, Ana still was a child at heart with the right things. He looked to Kate, "Do you mind grabbing me the bright blue square box, Kate? I promised my wife a present before everyone was up and we got carried away."

"I bet you did," Elliot quipped as he sat with daughter sitting happily on his lap.

"It's too early for this," Kate responded, grabbing the box and handing it over and then taking herself to drop beside her husband and curled up tiredly. It wasn't even seven and she was up, that didn't make for a sociable Katherine Grey.

However, she watched Christian goad Ana to open the box and she waited. She had helped with this present when Ana was in the hospital and she knew it was perfect and true to a celebration.

"Teddy's first Christmas, 2012," Ana read and looked to her husband with tearful eyes. He had given her an oversized bauble with those words on as a keepsake.

"Merry Christmas, Ana, thank you for everything you have given me," Christian told her and kissed his son's head before kissing her. "2013 is going to be our year."

Ana prayed they weren't famous last words.


	111. Killing The Elephant

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Aha! Update! Enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews as always =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Eleven_

* * *

Groaning, Ana heard her son crying and knew that Gail was out shopping and Sawyer was away on holiday. She was left with Bennett and Carlson – the new guys – and she didn't trust them. She hadn't and she knew she wouldn't. They were the fourth and fifth guard Christian had paroled to her in the last five weeks and she had to admit, no one made her feel safe.

Obviously the new guys didn't understand their new job descriptions. They weren't just there to make sure Ana was safe, they were also there to keep Teddy safe and until Ana was physically capable they had to help out with baby duties.

That had been the brief that Sawyer and Taylor had given.

Getting up herself, Ana made good work of making it towards the stairs from the living room, her cast leg held up from the floor. She made it far, almost out of the living room itself when she fell out the rest of the room. She hit the floor with a massive thud and felt all viable air sucked from her lungs on impact. Laying still she tried to calm her body, but between hearing her son cry and trying in vain to somehow get up, Ana was finding it a losing feat.

To make it worse, Ana heard the door opening and she was still face flat on the floor. How embarrassing could you get?

"Ana!" Christian's voice yelled out from behind her as she attempted another go at getting up. He had seen her on the floor and his heart had bottom with fear that she was hurt or worse.

"I'm okay," She managed as her husband pulled her up and she was sitting up on the floor, Christian beside her. "I just need to get to Teddy."

"I'll go," Taylor jumped in ready to go, "Where the hell are Bennett and Carlson?"

"Office," Ana said as Christian slowly helped her up and Taylor excused himself to go upstairs to get Teddy before he went into the office to blast the two newbies a new one. They wouldn't know what hit them after he was done.

Helping his wife to the couch, Christian surveyed her for any other traumas but the only problem he saw on her was her leg and knew they both couldn't wait for the cast to be completely off. "Why didn't you let them get Teddy? Why didn't you try calling them to get him instead of trying yourself?"

"I don't like them, Christian! Why would I trust them with my child when I don't even trust them to look after me?!" She asked him in a shrill cry. "The only person I trust with Teddy's life has practically left and I can't accept that. Not when I feel so unsafe and unprotect when he isn't around. When you were gone it was always him and now who do I have? Two people who I don't trust!"

"I am leaving Taylor with you from now on," Christian told her and tried to make her see that no argument was to be had over it. However, Ana was still defying him. "I want you to feel safe in your own fucking house, Ana. I know you do with Taylor or I around and I would rather have one of us here with you than neither.

"No, I trust him to keep you safe," Ana responded, "I know you're safe when you're with him."

"Ana, Baby, I need you to be safe until you're fully able to get around and decide who you want with you again," Christian noted and he saw that his wife understood that claim. "I just want you safe."

"I'd be safe with Luke," Ana spoke miserably. She had tried to allow the new guards to protect her, but the moment Christian left the house, her nerves with him.

Christian rubbed his hand along his jaw. It had been an amazing holiday season with the family getting snowed in and Ana having everyone here. It was made better by her healing quickly and becoming mischievous and regardless of her nightmares, Ana was in good spirits – or was until Sawyer left to jet off with Clarke.

However much she said she was okay, Ana regretted not to confide that she felt like Sawyer going away was a move to make the separation better when his contract completely left.

"Ana, Baby, why can't you just get on with these men?" He asked her, the only reason he liked them was because they treated Ana like a mission – their sole purpose was to look after her and make sure no harm – not even a broken nail – came her way. They were perfect for Christian, but for Ana, who was more nurturing, she needed a friend, a companion, not a shadow.

Ana began to whimper, "Because I can't trust new people!"

Christian was at loss to those words. He could get rid of the two new guys and bring in two newer guys, but his wife would still be left feeling the same. Jack might have made her stronger in a lot of aspects, but he had destroyed her confident to embrace new people into her life.

Who was he blame her?

Thankfully, Taylor came into the room before he could answer and he used it as an excuse to escape to his office to make a phone call. "I want a chat with Carlson and Bennett," He lied to his wife, "Will you and Teddy be okay?"

"Perfectly," She whispered as she tended to her son. Like her husband, her son was a calm in any storm, "I might need some meds, that fall wasn't friendly."

"I'll grab them on my way back," Christian vowed and kissed the top of her head, running a finger to his son's chin before motioning for Taylor to follow. As they walked away, he slowed a little, "Sawyer comes home today and I might be spoiling it, but I need to call him."

"I've been waiting for the last three weeks for you to cave, Sir," Taylor responded as they made it to the study. "I'm going to check on the other two."

Christian allowed Taylor to go and he picked her phone up, slipping into his seat, he rang for Sawyer who answered quickly enough. "Luke, I am not a man to beg, but for Ana I will," Christian spoke down the phone as only a desperate man could. "She doesn't feel safe with anyone but me, Taylor or you. She doesn't want Taylor and I can't be with her all the time and when she's left with Bennett and Carlson, _anyone_, she freaks out."

"Okay, I'll back as soon as to sort this out," Sawyer finalised and closed the call off, leaving Christian to wait for him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It had been hours since he made the call to Sawyer and Christian could see that although his wife acted fine, smiled on cue, loved him and Teddy, a part of her was missing and that was down to Sawyer. Kicking himself as he left her to get the door, Christian felt he was to blame. He shouldn't have allowed Ana to get this close to one of the staff. It turned nasty and it turned into _this_.

He could see through the glass panelling before anything and he thanked a higher deity before opening it, "Thank God you're here."

"Where is she?" Sawyer asked as he stepped in, Clarke behind him. "We need to sort this before it gets worse."

"She's in the bedroom with Teddy," Christian pointed out. "We're just waiting on my mom because she's having issues with her leg."

Sawyer flashed a concerned look but knew that, for now, that was under control and he had to fix the other elephant in the room. He marched off, feeling the other men behind him.

Going into the bedroom, they found Ana trying to manage the pain but she was failing and looking more and more agitated. The fall earlier that day had done damage, she knew that, but she hoped a couple of vicodin later would solve that issue.

The moment he walked in she looked up at him and there was dead silence between them.

Luke knew he had to come back. After everything, he really needed to go back now; he had to go back to Ana for more than just his job. He had to go back to keep a piece of him, to hold onto his own sanity.

"You're back?" Ana asked, her fingers twirling Teddy's hair in her hand, his sleeping body slumped against her leg as he lay tucked up into her.

"I am," Sawyer gave her a grin. "I see my little man is out for the count," He pointed to Teddy and smiled at the sight of him. "He's gotten big."

"It's been three weeks," Ana pointed out to him, stating the obvious to him. It hadn't been long, but there were some major differences.

Sawyer chewed on the inner bit of his cheeks and tried to not react to how awkward they seemed to be with one another. He had never felt like this with her, had never felt that metaphorical elephant laughing at them. It didn't even matter, hell it died a horrible death, when he admitted he was gay. However, now it was horrible and degrading to feel this way.

"Three weeks and I wanted to let you know I want to come back," He stated and took on his guard like demeanour.

Ana laughed, shook her head and became quiet again. "You don't want to come back," Ana commented meekly, her eyes refusing to look up at Sawyer's. "You chose to leave because you couldn't look after me. I know full well that fact wouldn't change."

"That wasn't it," Sawyer countered and tried to make her see, but he knew it was going to take more fight than that.

Luke looked to the woman he had come to call family and he never expected his absence could weight quite heavily on her. He had found that he spent most nights of his vacation away wondering how Ana was doing, what Ana was doing, was she protected? He just couldn't switch off his inner bodyguard.

Ana took a guess where this was going and shook her head, "Don't come back because you feel you have to. I'll have to survive if you don't." She looked at him finally and even though it hurt she had to step up to this mark. "I'm just having a problem adjusting." She took a deep breath, "I don't want you back because you feel a need because I'm like this. I will get over it; I will find a way to trust other people to look after me."

"He wants to come back though," Clarke let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped, "We went away to gather perspective and the whole time he was worried about, about the new guards and about your health."

"I don't need lies. I respect your wish to go, Luke, I really do. I love you enough to respect that you can't look after me. I know I'm handful so I'm pleased you lasted this way. It's time we looked at a worthy replacement for you," Ana tried to push the feelings aside and absolve herself from the feeling that she would be left with once Sawyer moved on – _Abandonment_.

"Shut up, Ana! Just shut up!" Sawyer shouted at her, making her jump into silence and he was amazed that Teddy didn't even so much as stir. "I went away with Clarke so we could decide a life plan away from the stresses of our jobs and my commitment to you coming in the way. Sure we had some fun, but we spent the time together to evaluate and he knew how much you meant to me and he managed to get to realise that the reason I quit my job looking after you wasn't because I felt I let you down," He took a deep breath, ashamed of his true reason, "But because I felt greedy having him and you. I felt I had to decide between you two. He saw how miserable I was when I chose and he saw how I couldn't function without my job being with you. Clarke also understood that my hours might be long but we can work it to fit us. We love each other and that's what matters. I love you too, and that matters as well."

He watched Ana tried to withhold her hope and he looked to Christian before looking back and continuing.

"After everything I thought it would be better to leave you to another guard and cut myself from this life in order to have a life. That way your safety was guaranteed as well. No emotions to get in the way. But without you, Ana, I don't have a life. You and Christian gave me everything more than just a job and I can't just walk away from that. I know I can protect you, after Elizabeth I know I can without a second thought and I will. I just felt a bit of a letdown that I wasn't there when Jack attacked you, but I understand that the emotions are what make me a good security detail for you."

Ana bit her lip, she wanted to jump right up and hug him but with her leg still causing her bother and immobilising her she realised that her inability actually spurred him on to say more than she thought possible.

"I don't want anyone else being your guard when I don't even trust them," Sawyer finalised and Ana looked as if the same ten tonne weight that had left her had left him too. "I only trust two other men to look after you," He said looking to Taylor and Christian, "And when they aren't around I know I do a good enough job at keeping your safe. I know I can do the best job at keeping you out of harm's way. I won't dare let another man do that."


	112. At Sun Rise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I honestly didn't mean to skip out on Fanfiction... Between life and finishing my first ever novel (I actually did it! LOL) I got consumed... But here is another update... Thank you and enjoy =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twelve_

* * *

"Ana, why are you crying?"

Looking up at her husband, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, "Our baby's a year old Christian. I just can't believe it." She had thought she was here alone, hoping she had left her husband sleeping whilst she slipped out and down to the shore. She wiped her tears away and laughed at herself as she tamed her emotions.

"It is a scary thought, but I'm excited to see what he becomes," Christian commented back and aw that Ana too agreed with that prospect. Seeing their son become someone more than he already was, was going to be a fascinating point of life. "What are you doing out here at the break of dawn?" Christian asked as he came and sat beside her. He could see she was already dressed for the day so this wasn't a random notion to come outside.

In the months since Christmas day, he had been Ana's rock. From the first day of physiotherapy to the first down day she had until the last, he had been there. He had pulled her up, taken none of her negativity and built her up when she needed it. Now it was early May and they were back in their Hawaiian mansion with all the family and after five months of no drama, life was becoming a set of routines and normal life.

"Thinking," She simply replied, not yet elaborating.

"About what?" Christian asked, placing his hands behind him so he could rest on them comfortably and listen to his wife.

Ana looked at him, resting her head against her shoulder, "After everything, he's the glue that completes us," She started and looked to Christian and gave him a small smile. "You and I connected on so many levels the first day we met, but we didn't realise that we needed a sealant. Christian, I believe Teddy's the one thing that keeps us so bound. Our love for each other and our love for him. We were always meant to be a family weren't we?"

"Yes," Christian gave her an immediate answer and smirked. "I always believed I was incapable of loving anybody especially after my beginning in this life, but then you fell into my life and you demanded so much of me and you forced me to push through my insecurities and inaccuracies."

"I know I'm doing my job right when you know that," Ana pointed out with a smirk that lightened up in her eyes.

Christian moved in so his shoulder bumped with his spouse's and took a deep, calming, sea breeze filled breath, "Teddy threw me for a loop, but you, Ana, you forced me again to face up to my fears on so many levels and accept that I can love in enormous quantities. Teddy may have completed us, but you and I are destined for a life full of so much more love."

"So much more," She agreed and without a doubt she could imagine their life filled with love, children and even more happiness. "Everything that's happened makes all of this so much more important to me." As she spoke she smiled, her gaze dropped, not on purpose, it was just a reaction, but it fell upon her newest scar. One of her million! Immediately her hand slid down her leg to it and she stopped just before the tips of her fingers could press onto it.

"We can get it removed," Christian optimised for her and brought his hand to cover hers. "I've found a surgeon who specialises in removing scars. He's the best. We can look at getting them removed. All of them."

"Battle wounds," Ana shushed her husband and looked at him. "My husband told they were a sign of bravery and survival," Looking down, she traced her finger around the edge, "This is just another."

"I'm just saying," Christian pointed out weakly.

"And I'm just reminding," Ana calmed him and then leaned against his body, looking out at the shore. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, like you are this morning," Christian whispered and shifted, "You're beautiful first thing in the morning."

Ana had no time to respond because one moment she was enjoying the view and the sound of her husband's melodic tone mingling with her senses, creating her addiction to him again like it were her nectar and the next she was flat on her back, her husband on top of her.

"The sunrise," Ana tried to stop him. She was playing hard to get rather than turning him off.

"I can think of something much, much better," He remarked, winking at her as he did so.

"What's that?" She asked back playing innocence, not really needing the full response because she knew by the look on his face just what her husband was getting at.

Christian leaned in, his lips to her ear as he breathed the words, "Sex at sunrise."

Feeling her husband's hand playing with her bikini strings, she allowed him to do the hard graft, not telling him that the feel of his hands brushing her skin was actually arousing her. It did seem that since the last Hyde incident, they were both more receptive to sex than ever.

If that was possible.

And as his fingers slipped down over her clit and she heard her husband chuckle in delight, "You are just never _not _ready for me, Mrs. Grey." He watched Ana grin at him and as he had her in this moment of elation and ego boosting he took her by surprise. He thrust into her and watched the appreciation filter her as she gasped in pleasure. His favourite noise.

He worked her body, whispered at her with encouragement and didn't care for the sand around them and the sun beginning to beat down on them. The intimacy around them closed off everything other stimuli than the one of their spouse.

Ana could feel the orgasm building with haste and as much s she wanted to remain bordering on bliss, she had to give in before the thrill rendered her limp and lifeless with exhausted delight. "Christian," She near enough screamed in climatic rapture. It was so loud that birds flocked from the trees around them, bringing her orgasm to an end with an amusement tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey, for wearing string bikinis," Christian growled as he came back down to earth with the same mirthful feeling that Ana did. "It's like you're wanting me to get in your panties every time."

Ana giggled as her husband kissed along her collar bone, "You know me well."

"We need to do this more." Christian mumbled softly, enjoying the unanimity of his and his wife's body. He just didn't want to pull out of her right now. He wasn't ready for this to be over entirely when he knew they could fit in one more round before going back to sense and sensibility.

"We have about another one and half weeks, Mr. Grey, you stole everyone for that long," Ana teased him still lavishing his fullness sitting inside of her. This was what complete sexual gratification felt like and she never got bored of it.

"Well then, that's still another eleven mornings like this," Christian ground out seductively and thrust into her, stealing her breath away as the sun rose behind them. He drew her to edge of the climatic cliff and he dragged her right over, both of them wrapped in the sweet embrace of ecstasy as they fell in unison.

Breathing heavily, Ana watched her husband open his eyes and look at her. "Mmm, sex on the beach," Ana murmured and locked gazes with Christian's fiery sight. "I think you just got sexier."

"You think?" He asked with a wicked grin and smacked his hands down onto the side beside her head, leaning so his heated breath met hers, both paced and baited after his first sexual round of assault. "We're on a beach, I've just made you scream my name so loud birds flew away and only now you _think_ I've gotten sexier?"

Ana giggled, "Okay, okay, I know you've just gotten sexier."

"Good wife for rephrasing," He rewarded her with a kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth to deepen the moment. He pulled away, his lips lingering above hers readying to carry on the intimacy of the moment when he was done with his triad, "I'm still going to punish you later."

He began to kiss into the side of her neck, making her throw her head back further into the sandy dune, moaning in pleasure as he kissed and nipped along her skin. "My plan worked," She managed to say gleefully and she felt Christian pull away from her. Bringing her head back down to a normal position she looked at him, "What?" She asked and bit her lip, "I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Oh you are in for it later," Christian chuckled as he finally withdrew from her sweet hot centre and pulled his boxers and shorts over him. He then sat beside her, looking forward to what he could do later. He hadn't spanked her in a while and she was always begging him for it. If he gave in now, she would reap it as a reward.

"I already am being punished," Ana mentioned unhappily as she wiggled a little to get comfortable trying to tie her bikini back up entirely. "I now have sand in places I don't want sand, Christian!" Ana exclaimed with a giggling tone, able to laugh at herself and as her husband joined her laughing chortle, she watched him. As he calmed in unison with her, she ran her hands over the contours of his face and pressed his hair back, "The last few months have been the best ever, Christian. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Christian bantered back, unable to accept her gratitude of him just doing his job. "I took vows and I intend to uphold them," He kissed her on the lips chastely, "In sickness and in health."

"My husband," She whispered at him, "The romantic."

Christian chuckled at that, loving the feeling of being called the romantic when he deemed himself emotional written off at one point in his life.

"Now, my Casanova," Ana quickly chirped up. "I say we head back. Let's go back and wake up our birthday boys," Ana murmured as she attempted to tie her bikini up. They had made Sawyer believe this was all about Teddy but in actual fact, Ana and Christian had planned this birthday as a joint one seeing as two members of the family were one year older.

Helping his wife up, he indulged in another kiss before taking her hand and drawing her closer back to the house. He laughed as she brushed more sand from her body and he knew they would finding it for days.

_Or adding to it_, the kinky bastard in him sneered with ease, hardly hiding its excitement over more mornings spent like this.

Making it to the decking of the back porch, Ana ran ahead, ready to get her son. However she froze and literally melted at the scene before her. Looking in, Ana watched Sawyer with Teddy on his lap, she felt content. As Christian's hand came to support her by wrapping around her waist. Ana allowed her head to fall onto her husband's shoulder. "I was thinking that Sawyer needs a new status. One that is more central."

"Yes, as Teddy's Godfather," Christian continued and the look his wife gave him told him she was thinking the same thing. "You and I, Anastasia, are two halves of one whole," He kissed her, "One soul that needed finding it's other half."

Turning and wrapping her arms around her husband's next, Ana smirked, "Thank you for finding me then."

"I think it was you who found me," Christian joked and pushed her flush again the door frame before kissing her as though it were his divine right.

Both totally ignorant to Elliot's wolf whistling coming from beside them.


	113. Life's Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I know it's short, but I have reasons ;) You'll see why... And let's just say... I have reasons for this too ;)_

_Thank you as always... ENJOY! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen_

* * *

"How do we tell him?" Ana asked as her and Christian sat a short distance from the shore on surf boards. It had taken a lot of effort, but Christian finally relented on the matter and had Taylor and Sawyer seek out some surf boards for Ana and himself.

And it was just as well. Here they could talk without disturbances. Like over the matter of finally getting their son baptised and a Godparents.

And later, possibly the matter of springing a wedding upon Sawyer and Clarke they had on Gail and Jason for Valentines Day.

Christian thought for a moment before answering, "Well seeing as we're having a beach party tonight I say then." He took a moment to glass at his wife, her figure darkened by his Ray Band sunglasses, "Why haven't we thought about this all before now?"

Ana gave her husband a pointed look to his stupidly asked question, "Too much drama?" She quipped and gave a giggle. "When has life given us a breather until now?"

"Fair point well played," Christian murmured at her and turned to look out at the nautical horizon beyond them. "You do know that some days I do wish I could just take you and Teddy and disappear to sea and just forget about everything."

"Why don't you?" Ana asked as if it were simple and she saw that her husband was going to think of some excuse as to why they hadn't done that thus yet. "Christian, we're both due a massive break. I swear I will do anything that will keep me away from a hospital room," She quipped and he chuckled, "And, baby, you work so hard every day that I think you're due a break from the working world. A break from all life."

"So if we got back and I said to you let's just pack up and go again, you'd go?" Christian asked, not sure if she would actually just go that willingly.

Ana squinted, her own glasses rising up as she looked out at the horizon as they bopped up and down and nodded, "Yeah, I think I would."

"What about work?" Christian challenged her, knowing full well how strong her work ethic was when it came to getting back to normal life.

"We're CEO's and after my last recovery I've come to realise that I know when to take it slow," She looked at her husband, lifting her sunglasses up and placing them on her head before talking seriously, "Plus, right now, I like putting off going back."

"Why?" He asked her and took a guess as she gave him a wild look, "Baby, he's gone. Hyde isn't an issue anymore. He's gone for good."

"But the memories aren't," her point came out a lot harsher than she meant it to and she wished she hadn't been so snappy about it. She allowed her shoulders to slump, "I want to turn that place around and make it a publishing house that every author wants part of, Christian, but when I was there the other day all I kept doing was thinking about everything he did. I walked out and stopped on the spot where he shot my mom and I just can't those memories."

"What do you want to do?" Christian asked his wife, knowing full well she had thought about this well already biding time until the time was right to share with him.

Ana took a deep breath, "I was thinking of a fresh start." She looked to him, squinting at the brightness of the sun, "New location, best of the best staff, new atmosphere, new goals." She watched her husband look in admiration at her, "I want to kill what used to be SIP and build something new from the ground up. Something that is all mine and something that will wow the world and not just because I am Mr Christian Grey's wife. Man tamer," She gave him a cheeky wink.

"You want to mark your territory," Christian grinned at her, seeing her tenacity clenching tight at the dreams she held. Not only did he find that admirable, he found that to be an incredible turn on. It didn't much of his wife's doing to make him horny, but some matters were word than others.

"I admire you for what you've made of GEH, Christian, I won't lie and I'm not saying that because you're my husband. I mean it. I want my mark on something that is fresh and new," She stopped herself for a moment before summating her triad for a business plan. "A place that hasn't had evil, grubby hands on it before."

Christian watched his wife carefully as he spoke up, "The moment you see somewhere you want, you tell me. I will buy it for you whatever the price."

"You'll let me pay it back," Ana countered his demand and even though she loved him for offering, she wanted independence and to lose her husband's shadow a little.

"I'll pull it from the joint account," Christian attempted to reason with her to make her back down a little.

Ana rolled her eyes, "You'll let me pay it back."

"Fine, you can replace the money when you make it," Christian replied, admiring his wife more than ever for how she wanted to succeed in life even though she didn't even have to raise a finger again in life.

"Good," Ana grinned and placed her sunglasses back down, "Now let's enjoy this time before we should head back." Daringly, Ana lay back on her board, allowing the sun to beat down on her body. Her legs still hanging freely in the water, keeping her on the flat piece of material and she just let her hands glide through the water.

She could feel her husband's eyes roaming over her body and she didn't care that her scars were probably literally glowing in his sunlight. She was relaxed and happy and no woes worried her now.

"You're catching a tan," Christian remarked, "I think I might need to steal you away and allow you to get rid of your tan lines. _Naked sunbathing_."

"Christian!" She squealed and giggled. The last time she did that, she fell asleep and he punished her – _hard_.

"I'd be allowing it, so I wouldn't need to cuff you for punishment, baby. I'd buy a secluded island, put a trespassers will die notice on it and sit back, enjoy the view, knowing that if any fucker dare sneak a peek I can sue."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "For your eyes only," Ana quipped sarcastically and knew her body belonged to him and he loved that she knew that. It responded to no other man, she lusted for no other male and she hoped and prayed upon every star above that she would never need another man.

And above all that, she hoped she was always going to be enough for Christian – scars and all.

Sitting up, Ana loved her husband for coming out with her. She loved him for hating her disobedience to only join her and she just loved spending quality time with him and their entire family.

"I love it when you break your own rules to follow me," She told him softly with a sweet smile on her lips. "I know you really love it when I'm breaking your inner rules."

"Too right," Christian agreed fiercely with her, "It makes you incredibly sexy."

Leaning over from her board to his, she kissed her husband, both of them now bopping in unison with the waves as they went to shore.

"Thank you for coming out here," Ana appreciated him for a moment. She never felt she gave him enough credit. He was there for her – always – regardless of her mood, regardless of the matter and even more, if he did something wrong, he made up for it. He loved her and he made sure that she knew that even after everything. "I really needed this chat."

"Anytime, baby," Christian responded offering her a supporting smile, "Now give me another kiss, Mrs. Grey."

Ana just grinned and fell into the kiss.

Without either of the pair knowing, a wave caught them and crashed onto them both, sweeping them under the water surface and allowing the underwater currents to grab a hold and drag them back to shore. Unable to fight to get to the surface, Ana and Christian were held in the chokehold of the undercurrent neither able to help themselves or their other half.

As air began to get tight, both fought for air and for their other half, but with the struggle against Mother Nature so strife, neither were proving successful.

Not caring for himself, Christian searched for Ana as much as he could and what he saw scared him. Her body was losing its fight, too strong to fight for freedom from this watery hell. However, Christian fought hard and the moment he found his wife's hand, the current pulled away and he was dragged under until his lungs gave up.

His fight over much like his wife's.


	114. A Drowning Crusade

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Oh you gotta know how I love throwing you for a loop every now and then! But I promise after this there will be a space of time that is just normal life ;) Enjoy, and thank you for everything! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen_

* * *

Sawyer was off of his towel, leaving everyone behind and running for the shore to get out into the water to save Christian and Ana. They had all be joking around, noticing how content and relaxed the pair had been out at sea together. Regardless of the amount of kissing involved.

And then out of nowhere a wave swallowed them whole, only their boards resurfaced as the wave dragged them all. He had seen Ana's body get abused by the heavy waves, but Christian was nowhere to be seen.

"Taylor!" Sawyer screamed as he ran, "Taylor, get the fuck out here now!"

Taylor, who had been in with Gail, came running out and saw all of the commotion. He watched as Kate and Mia now knelt on the shoreline coughing and spluttering as Grace and Carla stood watching the horror show before them. All frozen by what had happened.

Striking into action, Taylor pelted it from his position and followed Sawyer, Carrick and Ray into the sea and took off to help. With his strength, he found he might have been the last into the water, but he made it to Ana first with Sawyer quickly getting Christian.

All four men worked together, Taylor having Ana in his arms whilst the others got Christian to dry land. They trudged through the shallow water to get to the drier sands and found Grace ready and waiting to strike into some form of professional reaction.

"Lay them down," Grace pointed to the towels she had pulled forward. "If Ana's not breathing, Elliot you know CPR, you need to get the water out of her lungs," Grace instructed and checked her son over. He was the one that spent more time under the water and she had to work fast.

Elliot and Ray checked Ana over, mutually failing at finding a pulse and Elliot did the best he knew with the first aid knowledge he had. He worked fast, initiating protocol to get Ray prepared to breath air into his daughter's lung.

Elliot had felt a weak pulse, but not breathing from Ana, and so he started to pump her chest and wasn't ready to let Ana give up this easily and he would seriously be kicking some ass if either Ana or Christian gave up.

He seemed his feat wasn't entirely useless.

Ana came to as she coughed up the water from her lungs and was forced onto her side. Finding herself facing across the stretch of beach with Elliot beside her she just coughed and choked against the salty water still claiming her lungs.

"What happened?" Ana asked confused and exhaustedly. She closed her eyes, feeling her body begin to shiver regardless of the sun

"A freak wave hit and you both ended up at the shore," Elliot told her as he pushed her back to the sand to rest. "Caught Mia and Kate too."

The wave? Suddenly it all came rushing back to her and the panic thrust within her, prickling across every inch of her body. Then her hearing burst, clearing of the water and she heard Sawyer counting and Grace near enough chanting. Looking, she saw her husband flat on his back receiving CPR and not yet responding.

As she went to crawl, Elliot grabbed her, holding her back, "Let me go," She fought his hold, clawing at him to let her get to her husband. "Please, Elliot, let me get to him," She begged and realised that her Elliot wasn't letting her go for a reason.

"Just wait," He whispered at her, cooing at her to calm down, rocking her as he did so. He was deliberately keeping faith alive in his brother because he knew he would come back to them. And the breath he was holding onto tightly released as Christian gasped alive coughed up the water from his lungs.

Ana watched her husband do exactly what she went through and she didn't know how to respond. She collapsed in his arms as though every bone in her body was stolen from her. She hung limply in her brother-in-law's arms and sobbed low grieving cries even though her husband was staring at her. He was alive and coughing his lungs clean and his eyes were stuck firmly on her.

"Let's get them inside," Grace motioned breathlessly and stood up from her kneeling position to allow Sawyer to help Christian stand and without another word, Elliot lifted Ana into his arms, Kate staying close trying to soothe her best friend. They followed up to the house and she slowly calmed but not enough to stop the

"I can walk," Christian tried to push away the help but, when he stood up and near enough collapsed from light-headedness, he allowed Sawyer to help. He was disorientated but he wanted to be independent and he wanted his wife. "Where's Ana?"

"Elliot's got her," Sawyer commented back as they neared the decking that led into the house. "She's a little upset."

Grace pointed for Christian to be placed down on the couch next to the one Ana was on. And she sat on the coffee table so she wasn't invading either of the twos personal space. "Someone grab me a first aid kit. It looks like they got cut up by some of the coral," Grace commented noticing that both Ana and Christian had similar markings from their near drowning.

"Why is she like this?" Mia asked as she watched Ana cry and shake silently on the side.

"It's the shock," Grace commented as she came and sat beside Ana on one of the couches, "We need to keep an eye on them both." She leaned in towards her son, "Christian, I'm going to need to grab my kit and I'll check you both over entirely."

"Do you bring your doctor's kit everywhere?" Christian asked sarcastically with laboured breaths as his lungs made up for the deprivation they had gone through.

Grace smirked, "Precautionary."

Christian laughed and then, knowing his mom was not as worried about him, got up and went to his wife's side. "Baby," Christian whispered at her as he came to hold her hands. He then captured her as she fell against him, giving into the almost moment that nearly stole lives.

Ana only calmed once her and Christian were left alone.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Looking up at the sky, Ana felt a bolt of irony shook through her. She should be counting her lucky stars right now because for whatever reason she was alive and here to tell the tale. She had spent hours earlier with Christian asleep on the bed and Teddy asleep in her arms as she sat awake on the couch on the bedroom. It had been hours but between not letting Christian out of her sights and Teddy out of her arms, Ana found her own therapy in their presence.

When the darkness got too much, she had put Teddy to bed in his cot and then stepped out onto the back porch and sat on the stairs. The sea was much calmer now, and she wondered how the hell it had become a killer earlier. It struck her just how dangerous even the most alluring of things could be.

She loved the sea, and the moment before she nearly drowned had been one of her favourites. Her and her husband enjoying some tranquil alone time, planning out the future with one another. Then in one swift moment, it ended and her future wasn't on her mind.

Her guilt was reigning her entire being, torturing her, blaming her.

"It's cold out here," Christian remarked as he came out to stand behind her. He draped a blanket around her shoulders and stood back, "Tragedy is the girl who doesn't sleep at night."

"I can't sleep right now," Ana replied and she just covered her face with her hands before moving them to the back of her neck, looking down at all times. She let out a frustrated growl and tried to forgive herself the anger that sat in her. She was annoyed at life and herself because life couldn't just resume a pace of normalcy forever and she was frustrated by the tears that didn't seem to stop right now.

Christian came and sat beside her, not uttering a word. He would have time for his say in a moment.

"We have had no drama for months, Christian, and every time something comes along to trip us up," She literally ground the words out, literally hated them all. "Why?"

"Keeps us on our toes," Christian quipped and Ana looked at him; he could see she wasn't finding the comical side of this.

Her eyes searched his, not able to take on his behaviour over it all. "How can you make light of what happened? You weren't breathing, Christian!"

Christian leaned in towards Ana, "But yet here I am. _Breathing." _Christian ran his finger over her lip, the feel of it softened by her crying Alive and kicking." He watched her roll her eyes at him and he felt the amusement begin to build within him, "We can't predict what the elements are going to do, Ana, and we were out there having fun. It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't, Christian, it happened to us," She fought back fiercely, her tone getting angrier. She was unable to forget how perfect the moment was before destruction laughed and stole it away.

"So get angry at mother nature, not me," He told her in a strong well set tone, his inner Dom shining through. "You cannot beat yourself up over this and get angry, Ana. Mia and Kate got caught up in it too so is that your fault too?"

"No," She whimpered back in defeat, finally seeing his point.

"Well stop this pointless crusade against yourself, Mrs. Grey," Christian calmed her, giving her a gentle kiss as though to seal the statement. "Can you do that? He asked her in a plea and she nodded. Placing a kiss on her lips, he pulled back a little, putting his forehead to hers, "Not everything that happens is your fault, Ana, and if you don't start realising that I will have to up the spanking.

_Yup, everything's okay_, her subconscious shined through and Ana finally relaxed. "Can you give me a year with no drama?" Ana asked, her fingers entwining with Christian's and tightening a little.

"If you give me a year without tears," Christian challenged her, his had such mirth in his tone as he gave back that one ultimatum because he knew the likelihood.

Ana gave out a short laugh, more for the irony of that sentence, "I'm a woman. Christian, hormones invade me religiously every month."

"Then don't ask me to promise something that I can't control," He replied at her. He would give her the world if she wanted it but he wasn't going to make promises he knew he couldn't keep because he didn't want to let her down for even a second. "Let's just settle on making the most of every situation. Drama free or not."

As she felt her husband put his arm around her, she slumped against him, making him her strength in this moment as she accepted that. The feel of his warm body beside her was the comfort she needed right now. "I'm bad for your health," Ana whispered at him, feeling awful at what happened because she decided to be adventurous."

Shifting both their bodies, Christian cupped her face, running his fingers along her cheekbones soothingly as he made her head rise up to look at him, "I could agree, but life would be boring if you weren't so disobedient and adventurous, Ana."

"I nearly killed you, how can you be okay with? Ana asked him confused, wondering how he could be okay with the turn of effects from today alone.

"Operative word there being _nearly_," Christian pointed out to her, not prepared to give into her.

Ana let out an involuntary sob, "Why aren't you angry with me? I dragged you out there, you should be angry with me."

"Would you rather I be?" He asked her back, pushing her hair back to allow the midnight light to illuminate her woeful expression.

"No," Ana whispered back heartfelt and miserable.

"Then shut up and be thankful for our near misses," He replied in a teasing manner, hoping she would lighten up and just ease up on herself. He didn't hate her, hell he nearly got killed whilst kissing his wife. In his mind, that would have been a perfect death. "It was just the wrong place at the wrong time. Now leave it alone, Sweetheart," He ushered her woes away and used a nickname he rarely used on her.

"I've changed you," Ana told him, fearing that she had changed him too much. She wondered if one day she would recognise him as the man she fell in love with and married.

"Yes, you have," Christian responded in a light tone, "Every day you make me into a better version of myself."


	115. Falling For You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay, I've been quite ill. For those who ask if this is the end, it's not. I will post at the bottom 'The End' to alert you and I will forewarn in my Author Notes =) So for now, enjoy and know how grateful I am to you all =) _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen_

* * *

Waking up the following morning, Ana felt a weight lifted. She didn't feel guilty or miserable. This morning, with her husband wrapped around her, keeping her warm in an already warm climate, Ana felt happy to be alive.

She appreciated life and she even appreciated the sound of her son's piercing cries as he woke up. Life continued regardless of what happened the day before and she was just blessed to still be here. Even if she had to admit her chest felt weaker than usual and strangely bruised from Elliot's CPR duty, she still was grateful for the feeling of being alive.

"Well I didn't expect a smile on your face this morning," Christian murmured sleepily as he awoke to blue eyes watching him intently. He watched her stall a moment knowing she was just reacting to the cries of their son.

"Can you hold this moment, our son needs us," Ana pointed out and he nodded. She quickly bolted from the mattress to grab Teddy from his cot and she brought him over and laid him down with her. As she settled back in she looked to her husband, "I'm just not dwelling on it anymore. It wasn't my fault and I won't ever stop being the adventurous wife. I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Always so curious, you know that? It's what I love about you, Ana. I admire you for doing things I always say no to doing," Christian admitted solemnly, his hand coming to stroke his son's head. "If you ever stop doing that I might get disappointed," He joked and lavished ht sound of her giggle. "Don't ever change you, Ana."

"I plan not to," Ana told him sincerely and kissed the top of Teddy's head as her son settled. "It scares me that a little over a year ago we were in that OR waiting for him to be born." She sat and lingered in that memory, of how she saw her son before nearly dying. She remembered how she told Christian to give him the name they chose as though she were really going to die and she wasn't going to get a chance to say his name for herself. "So much has happened and the past five months have been amazing."

"No drama is definitely good for my heart," Christian quipped and turned to face his wife and son better. "It's been good to be away from hospitals for medical emergencies. Checkups I can do, but hearing you're in hospital is not something I can cope with."

Ana smiled at the thought of how big Christian's heart was becoming, "Yeah, I like the fact that no one in this family have been in a hospital bed since before Christmas." She twisted her lips together and wondered for a moment, "I bet the security's getting bored."

"I bet," Christian chuckled at that comment and realised that all the security did was tail the family and act inconspicuous. There were no threats, no issues. There wasn't a thing to destroy this happy life. He and Ana fought like a married couple did but, apart from that everyone had a pretty normal life.

Something Christian never dreamt he would be given in his lifetime.

Suddenly Ana started to move and began passing Teddy over she cooed at her son, "Go to daddy," She whispered as Christian took his son. "I think I'm going to go out and lap up the morning a little." She quickly got up and grabbed a clean bikini and started to strip.

"What about breakfast?" Christian quizzed her; he knew she knew his view on the whole eating situation. He wasn't going to let her start skipping meals.

Ana shrugged, "I'm not quite hungry just yet. I mean it is quite early and it sounds like no one's up so I'm going to go and relax outside. I might go on the hammock until everyone's up."

Sitting up with Teddy, Christian smiled at her as she dressed in her bikini and a sun dress, "I'll come and find you in a bit, Mrs. Grey."

Ana decided to go take in the peace and quiet of the morning. Kissing her husband, she walked away from the house, feeling his eyes on her, and approached the large hammock that was tied up between two trees.

Mastering the art of getting onto it quickly, she let it sway to and throe and enjoyed the sound of the sea washing in and out and the feel of the morning air around her. Considering yesterday's debacle she didn't expect to be this at peace with life, but she guessed her husband had a massive helping hand in that.

She could've wanted to stick to Christian or Sawyer, hell even Grace just to be safe, like glue.

"Room for two?" Christian broke the barrier of her thoughts and forced her to open her eyes. There he was, her mercurial man, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks and a remarkable amount of pride took over. He had come on so far since the days of not letting her touch him and shying away from anyone seeing his scars.

Now he didn't, and she hoped it was because of her. Because without him she would cover up her body from any naked eye and she would never feel empowered by her prove of survival. She hoped her logic was his. That she helped him, like he helped her.

Shifting, Ana allowed her husband onto the oversized hammock and quickly found their bodies moulding as one. Neither said anything as they lay together, Ana's hand travelling over his chest, tending to the scars on it. It was like a map and she loved it. Her man wasn't as perfect as everyone thought and it was something she loved.

Her unsung hero was just as damaged as the next person.

"I was thinking of our future again," Ana told him and twisted into his side more so she could look at him whilst she spoke. "_Steele Grey Publishing _signifies everything I want. It means more than just our surnames combined." Her blue eyes rose to met his and she smiled dreamily at the thought of a new future career aspiration, "We're as strong as steel, Christian. You and I are a power couple. We've survived so much and I want a company that exudes nothing but strength and unity. Like us."

"I love it," Christian replied, glad that yesterday's near death moment hadn't put her off her dreams. "I think it's perfect, Ana. I definitely think we should get the ball rolling on that. I will support it."

"I'm excited," Ana spoke giddily. "But right now, I want to enjoy this moment with you."

Pushing his hand down her body, Ana felt him begin to play with her bikini bottoms and she pushed up and looked at him with bemusement, "On a hammock?"

"Why not on a hammock, Mrs Grey?" Christian asked with a devilish smirk, he wasn't about to let go of this moment.

"You're becoming an exhibitionist," Ana mumbled and giggled as she felt how tight his trunks had become. Working together, they exposed his erection and Ana just untied her bikini bottoms on both sides before pulling them up to dangle in front of her husband.

Christian sat back, his hands behind his head as he watched his wife. "Who said I wasn't already?" He winked at her.

Giggling, she gave into his peril. "You better hope we don't get caught," Ana spoke as she began to laden kisses to his upper torso, her hands roaming freely over his well built abs and she straddled him. Looking up at him, she could see he was enjoying this far too much and angled herself so that she could slide down onto him.

The moment she did she felt the indulgence of pleasure overwhelm her and even though making love on a hammock was already proving difficult, she didn't care. This was a newer state of bliss she had never had. The ability to be out in the open with the chance of being caught and the tranquillity of the beach life around them even though they were just in the overgrowth of the trees was exhilarating all at once.

Life really was a beach at times. It no longer seemed to be a bitch.

"Oh God," Christian suddenly murmured as he began to climb to his climatic height. He loved it when Ana took control, it was one of his biggest turns on and even though in a moment he would take control in a moment, he was going to make sure he ceased the moment and released a sexual fury onto her. "Ana," He managed through gritted teeth and released into her.

Feeling herself come, Ana stopped and resulted in running her nails down his chest for a moment before literally slumping down onto him.

Ana wasn't expecting it, but she went from riding her husband to being under him. The hammock swinging like manic as he pulled her hips a little more towards him and dove into her filling her. She gasped out and held onto the side of the hammock as her husband's sexual prowess took over and he couldn't stop his need to hear her climaxing to the fullest. She had only just had an orgasm but, already she was nearing her second in quick succession.

Christian's thrusting continued, even when Ana reached her climatic high and he pushed her well and truly over the edge. Throwing her into the pit of sexually given bliss that sent every part of her quivering and ceasing in pleasure.

As he began to slow, her inner walls slowing the clenching pace, Ana just couldn't feel the moment was completely over, and she made him turn. It was like tag teaming in the outback right now, but Ana loved when she was on top. She felt powerful and domineering and it gave her a small slice of what Christian felt when he was the ever dominant him.

"Another round, Mrs. Grey?" He asked breathless and he smirked as she just nodded at him. His eyes began to roll back as she started another slow pace, pulling out from his shaft only to lower herself back onto it and feel him fill her entirely.

As she quickened the pace, she tried her hardest to not orgasm quickly on her third round but her body was so in tune and sexually aroused she could tell she was going to have to cave sooner rather than later.

And then it happened.

The hammock snapped and both of them fell down to the hard ground with a thud.

She didn't quite get her third orgasm but right now, the story of this moment would keep her amused for years to come and she was sure, from the fact her husband was in hysterics regardless of the wind begin quite literally ripped from him, that he was going to feel the same.

"That could have ended way worth," Ana laughed as they lay on the floor trying to survey the damage they had done and Ana just looked at her husband suddenly with a serious look, "Is mini Grey okay?"

Christian nodded and burst out into hysterics, "Mini Grey is perfectly fine, Mrs Grey."

Collapsing to his chest, Ana just allowed the laughter to erupt entirely. Out of all of the outcomes that had to happen to them this did and all whilst she was bare bum to the wilderness.

"Ana! Christian!" Grace's voice burst through the air at them and cut their laughter off as they looked at one another. "Come out now before we send your fathers in," She shouted out and looked to Carla as they tried hard to hide the amusement of all of this. They knew what was going on behind the bushes, but it was fun to torment their children regardless of how old they were now.

After getting dressed, both Christian and Ana appeared from the tree line and stumbled onto the grass, the pair unable to retain their laughter and their bashfulness at being caught doing the dirty. Like two naughty teenagers, the pair came out from the spot behind the trees, giggling and still very much touchy feely of one another.

"I don't want to know what you were doing," Carla started to say amused, "Although I can guess by the state of my daughter's hair, but breakfast is ready so you might want to join us." She looked to Grace who gave an all knowing, almost omniscient gaze to Carla as both mothers stood together knowing what they had interrupted.

Quickly, Ana started trying to drag her hair into a semi reasonable state. She couldn't stop her husband from being like a child and unable to let her go, but she could try damage control on herself.

"Seriously, you're getting scraped knees like a five year old," Carla scolded at her daughter. "Annie I thought you outgrew all that!"

"Yeah, _Annie_, I thought you out grew that," Christian teased his wife who promptly hit him.

"I'd be quiet Christian Trevelyan Grey! You're just as bad!" Grace added on just as scolding as Carla's accusation was.

Ana giggled, "Yeah, _Christian_."

Grace and Carla laughed at the pair before Grace turned even more motherly on them, "Now we have breakfast set up, think you can behave for that?"

"Yes," Both reacted and followed their mothers.

The pair just walked towards their entire family as though they were guilty of something more than morning sex. From the look on Sawyer's face as he sat with Teddy before him, Ana knew she was going to pay for this moment beautiful at the hands of her best friend.

Looking up, Teddy spotted his parents and in true baby form immediately wanted the safe base that came with having his parents close. He began to toddle away from Sawyer's safe grasp as he padded his way passed his aunts and uncles and then grandparents.

"Aw, my baby's such a big boy!" Ana praised her son as he walked unstably towards her across the sand, his hands clapping at her. She picked him up and began smothering him kisses making him giggle out loud.

"Mama!" Teddy cried out and Ana felt the same buzz of excitement consume her as though it were the first time he spoke.

Settling down, Ana put her son on her lap, her husband sticking to her side, and began to just dig in to the breakfast spread that had been placed on the beach for them to enjoy. "Gonna eat for me, baby?" She asked her son who babbled to himself before taking the pieces of fruit from his mom's hands.

Ana was about to ask where her own father was when she heard him.

"Damnit!" Ray's voice carried aggressively through the air as he stalked back to the gang on the beach, "Someone broke the hammock."

Ana looked from the hammock in her dad's hand and to her husband and couldn't resist giving into the fit of laughter ready to burst. It seemed Christian couldn't either.

No one needed explaining on how it broke.

"Oh, do you two ever learn? You have a child," Ray asked dropping the hammock instantly.

"How do you think he got here?" Elliot quipped, more than a little amused by his brother's continual sexual antics. "At this rate we'll get a second Ana-Christian child by the week's end."

Ana had to blush at that, but she still found it too amusing.

Looking to her husband she rolled her eyes, this wasn't even the worst of their sexual prowesses. She knew they were going to get in so much trouble one day.


	116. Undressing Fun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the break! Here we are with an update! I have taken a pledge to make the next load of chapters as funny as the hammock moment... I just hope I manage this! That means – EXPECT NO DRAMA FOR A BIT! Kirsty promise! _

_Thanks for all of the reviews and enjoy! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen_

* * *

"Nothing like coming home and hitting the shops," Sawyer commented as he parked the car and Ana dealt with another work call. As he finished and pulled the handbrake on he found her staring at him laughing silently, "What?"

"Will you quit complaining?" Ana asked, covering up the speaker of her phone, "You're the one that said when I was all better you'd help me pick out some sexy lingerie for my husband. It's about time Christian and I had some fun."

"I understand but, Ana," Sawyer began to whine, "It's our first day back to normalcy."

"Clarke's coming," Ana told her guard and smirk as Hannah came to her on the other end of the line. "Hannah that's all fine. I'll have a look into everything else when I'm back Wednesday and I'll discuss the newest plans with you." There was a break and Ana just broke into a large grin, "You'll have to wait and see but, now I need to go. I'll speak to you later."

Closing the phone Ana turned in her seat, "He's joining us because two gays are better than one and I need a drop dead gorgeous gown for Friday's event."

"You and that husband of your just can't live without us," Sawyer quipped with a jokingly acerbic note in his tone. "What would you do if we weren't here?"

Ana gave him a grin, telling him he might be right this time, "Clearly be fifty degrees of lost." She then got a burst of excitement, "We need to get you and Clarke suits as well," She dropped in and ignored him and then smacked her lips in anticipation. "You're joining us remember and then we're going our separate ways for the weekend so we need to make you look fine for your man."

Sawyer chuckled, "And you for yours."

"Of course," Ana gave him wink, "I think you'll need a haircut before Friday though." She laughed as Sawyer shot her a warning look and she got out of the car. Looking over the roof of the car at him, she just grinned, "C'mon, we both know we want to look good so why not a trim and a facial."

"Oh, a facial I could do with. Working for you tires me out! I'll start looking old soon," He joked as he met her at the back of the car to walk to the shops they needed. "I don't get any rest," He continued and Ana hit him, the sounding of her skin against his made a resounding slap.

"You know without me you would lead a boring life," Ana told him as she linked onto him and they walked down the road. "Now, you, my amazing man, need to help me pick a dress out that will wow Christian."

"I think if you wore a black sack you would have the same reaction," Sawyer spoke and knew with the right accessories she would make it work.

"Okay, but that won't look as good on front pages," Ana mocked the idea. "By the way, Clarke's meeting us a little down the street." She then looked up and bit her lip, "I have a confession though."

Cocking a brow, Sawyer tried to decipher what she was going to admit, "What?"

"I need to get lingerie and a lot of it," Ana told Sawyer and saw him give an eye roll and release a slight groan. "I'm sorry but, Christian rips all of mine," She giggled at him as she made that claim and saw the amusement filter throughout every part of Sawyer's face. "You're always honest. I don't want to get some tacky, disgusting sets."

"Plus I know what your boobs look best in," Sawyer made the jibe and grinned. He might be gay but, he knew a good set of breasts when he saw them. Plus, Ana saw that even though he was her guard, he had a good eye for fashion.

"Oh no, Christian knows what my boobs look best in," Ana retorted to prove him wrong.

"Yeah, his hands," Sawyer remarked in a sarcastic tone and Ana hit him again. He leaned in towards her, a smug smirk, "I think you've learnt too much off your dominant husband. Starting to spank me, we are getting to the fun of the day."

"You'd know if I was spanking you," Ana grinned at him, showing how playful she was becoming.

"Ana!" Sawyer mockingly pretended to be shocked, "You are an actual minx!"

Ana scoffed on a burst of laughter, "Makes for amazingly kinky sex I guess." She patted his cheek with her hand and then left him as she went off to search out a dress.

"I mean you had sex way too many times to count whilst in Hawaii that it must be mass production of Grey babies," Sawyer teased and Ana burst out laughing again, she could feel her belly starting to ache with all the tiny workouts. "So randy you not only broke a hammock but, I know it was you two that broke that vase and, I definitely know it was you two that broke the headboard!"

"You know nothing!" Ana defended her and her husband's antics with lies when she knew it was Christian who broke the headboard with his hard fucking. Thinking about it, that was the best sex they had had the entire holiday and that was really deciding between multiple other sessions of epic sex. Picking up a blue dress, Ana looked at it before putting back and moving onwards. She then went to the darker colours and ran her hand along the material and smiled – fifty shades of grey.

"Colour," Sawyer guided her away and towards a rainbow popping mix of gowns. "I want you to literally stand out next to your husband." He started to shuffle through the mismatch of patterns and styles and decided now to approach a question he had been delaying. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something," he broke out like it was something he had just remembered to ask.

"What's that?" Ana asked as she looked through her own row of clothes and wondered why the hell she hadn't just gone to Caroline Acton for this. _Damn you for being so independent_, her subconscious sneered.

Sawyer felt nervous, "I was wondering if Clarke and I could use Escala on my next weekend off."

"Oh?" Ana stopped and looked up at him, "Are you nervous to ask me?"

"Yeah, it's just that well, Clarke's mom is going to be staying with us whilst her house is being decorated and I was hoping for an escape and a little," He shrugged bashfully, "You know."

"Sex," Ana spoke directly and just waited for Sawyer to meet her eye contact. "You say it enough at me about me. I'm not the only person in the world that has sex, Luke." She went over to him, "Sex, sex, sex, sex, _sex_," She started to repeat until Sawyer stopped her and laughed, relaxing with it. "There you go, isn't so embarrassing now is it?"

"No," He replied, "I just didn't know how you would take to me asking to take over you sex haven."

Ana snorted involuntarily, "We'll arrange that and then I can avoid my sex haven." Just as she said that she placed her hand onto a gown that caught her eye the most, "What do you think of this?" She asked as she pulled the pop of coral out.

Eyeing it up and day, Sawyer's lips broke out into a wide smile, "I think it's perfect."

"And Christian won't see it until the night," She grinned, taking it to the dressing room to see if this was the gown of the night.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Right, this one is," Ana stopped as she spoke out from behind the curtain, "Oh hell, Luke you picked out a bra that makes me look like I'm falling out in place that weren't possible!" Hearing him laugh, she took another look at herself.

"Come on out and let us see," He called out, curious to how she would look.

"I don't want to!" She denied them that and carried on looking at herself into the mirror, unable to decide if she looked good or not.

"Come on!" Sawyer and Clarke yelled in unison.

"Fine," She groaned knowing they would ambush her if she wasn't quick. Pushing back the heavy curtain, she stood there, feeling exposed and wondering what her husband would make of this. "Well?"

"Does the spillage come free with the bra?" Christian's cool, crisp voice broke the moment and thought. "It's the best part."

"Christian!" Ana said and grabbed the thick velvet curtain to hide herself. She watched him stand there, hands in the pockets of his trousers, his lips curled into her favourite little grin. She hadn't even seen him come in!

"I've seen it all before," Christian mocked her antic of hiding behind a dressing room curtain. "And if this an experiment to see if you can turn two gay men straight you're sadly failing," He continued with a grin, "However from what I caught a glimpse of I am turned on."

Sawyer chuckled, "Bit TMI but, Ana, you did your job!"

"What about customers?" Ana suddenly asked, feeling worried about someone walking in to find her here with three men whilst she paraded around in underwear. Ana watched her husband's face contort with smugness and she sighed, "What did you do?"

"I only bought this place," he told her and puts his hands out and shrugged. "So I paid the previous owner to take the day off and the workers have been paid enough sum of money to pay their rent for a couple months. They're coming back to tomorrow to start work under my name," He held up the keys, "I even have the keys after looking the main door. It's just us."

Going to the seats, Christian pulled his trouser legs up and sat down between Sawyer and Clarke. He gave his wife a look and knew he was going to enjoy this if she relaxed, "C'mon then, Mrs. Grey, what's the latest lingerie I'll get to rip off of you?"

"I am not doing a fashion show," Ana exclaimed, her cheeks blushing, her chest heating up with embarrassment. "Me trying on lingerie isn't a show."

"You were parading around in front of Luke and Clarke here so what's wrong with adding your husband onto viewers? I mean, it's all for me so why not a preview?" Christian asked her and he knew she was onto him. She knew he was right and she knew he was enjoying this fair too much.

"What happened to surprises?" Ana questioned back, "Well, what happened to the element of surprise?"

"Oh, believe me, I don't need elements of surprise," Christian chided with a smirk. Every time with Ana was like the first and he was surprised still how his body responded to her. "I just like to know if my wife is wearing things that won't waste time," He gave her a wink and saw her blush as Sawyer and Clarke chuckled beside him. He then looked to Sawyer, "Thanks for the text, this was worth blowing my afternoon off work."

"You text him?" Ana asked, her eyes bulging in disbelief at her best friend. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're parading around in negligee," He applied emphasis to the last word. "I'm pretty sure this is a straight guy's favourite pastime."

"I don't think it counts if it's a husband and wife activity though," Clarke pointed out and looked to see Ana giving both he and Sawyer warranted death glare.

Thoroughly amused by the situation, even if his wife was hiding a little, Christian looked at his wife, matching her gaze, "Can I ask why you aren't shopping at Victoria Secrets?"

Letting the curtain drop a little, Ana placed a hand on her hip- and gave her husband a stern look, "I know I might have money but, I'm still in the mind frame I don't. I shop wherever my feet take me."

"Don't worry," Sawyer cut in, "She tried on a floral and black lace number that had even me gawping." He watched Christian's expression fell with alarm, "I didn't even get a hard on. She just looked hot."

Chuckling Christian could never have asked for someone better to look after his wife, "Now that I want to see."

"In the bedroom you will," Ana retorted, "After Friday's event."

Releasing a groan on having to wait, Christian rubbed his chin, "What about what you have on now?" He could read her hesitancy as though it were rash all over her. It was smothering her like words in a book, "They've seen it, I'm your husband, and no one else is here. What's the problem, Mrs. Grey?"

Looking up, she nodded her head to one of the cameras, "CCTV."

"My shop, I can take them with me and I will," He bit dominantly and sat forward, his elbows to his knees, "So let's have some fun and find you some sexy panties that I can do nothing remove in my traditional manner."

"See what I mean?" Ana directed that comment at Sawyer and then released the curtain to reveal the bra and panties she had on. They pushed her up and covered her in white ruffled chiffon and black lace with a bow between her breasts, the panties the same markings with bows tying the sides.

Immediately Christian looked keen and thoroughly turned on.

"It's going to get hot in here," Christian commented, taking his blazer off, undoing his tie and popping open his top button. The grin on his lips was full to hilt with ideas of how to get pay back for his wife's shopping spree.

Ana grinned at him, "You might combust, Mr. Grey."

"I think I can cope," He told her and watched her disappeared before coming out in lingerie that only made him feel like his pants were getting tighter and tighter on him. It was by the fifth set, this one floral and perfect on her, that he felt too much. He shifted in his seat, trying to not let on how hard he was becoming – who wanted to get an erection with your gay security detail and his fiancé around?

Sensing Christian's movements, Sawyer knew Ana was going to get her wish – seduce her husband – as if it were a new feat. Clearing his throat Sawyer looked to his fiancé, "I think we'll go and see which place is best to eat lunch." He stood up and put his hands out for the keys, "Until I come back you're locked in so I'm giving you both thirty minutes max so find what you need, Ana."

"Oh, I think I've found exactly what I needed," She replied as she stood with one of the silk robes on her body and stepped out completely into the open space. She watched them go before she approached her uncomfortable looking husband as he sat slumped and flustered on the couch for the shop. "Letting me do a fashion show that's so revealing," Ana said as she leaned down at him, her breasts bunching together in perfect, her lips wet with anticipation, her eyes heating him with desire. "What have I done to you, Mr Grey?" Ana asked as she approached him and straddled his lap as he sat relaxed on the couch.

"I don't know but, I'm glad I just bought this shop," Christian grinned and watched as his wife's agreement came in soft kisses to his skin, striking down from his lips and planting a trailing along the curve of his neck, her hands making easy work to unbutton his shirt. As the pleasurable state began to spread like fever across his body, Christian spoke aloud a personal prompt, "Remind me to take the CCTV tapes with us."


	117. Drama on the Dancefloor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ It's been a while huh? Well here we are! Thank you and enjoy =)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen_

* * *

"So he's not coming home first?" Sawyer called out through the bathroom door as Ana finished up.

"Christian's meeting ran over so he didn't have time to come home, take a shower and then get to this event. He's meeting us there with Taylor," Ana shouted back as she gave herself another look. She had put the effort into this and she was impressed. Her hair was up and out of her face, the natural waves pushed back into an up do, her makeup classic and plain with a smokier eye to make her stand out. The dress was coral in colour, sliming in the bodice before falling out into fuller, full length skirt, a metal thin belt to add detail. With dangling earrings and her wedding ring, Ana didn't more jewellery than that.

She looked sexy and she felt it. She just hoped her husband would approve of the surprise.

"C'mon!" Sawyer said as he rapped on the door once again. "I wanna see how my girl looks!"

"Your girl is just coming out," Ana spoke back as she unlocked the door and made her way into her and Christian's bedroom. Ana stepped out, smoothing her dress down as she looked up she found Sawyer literally gawping at her, his mouth hanging open, his eyes just stuck on her. She had to giggle as she pushed him a little in a playful manner.

"Stop that," Ana told him as she felt her bashful nature run wild in her.

"I might be gay but, I can tell an incredibly gorgeous woman when I see one," Sawyer told her as he picked his bottom jaw back up from the floor. "Has he seen you in the dress?" He asked and Ana shook her head and smiled, "He's going to love it."

"Do you think so?" Ana asked and Sawyer had nothing but praise to sing about Christian's potential

"Good," She giggled and turned around, "Can you do the zip up for me?"

"Of course I can," He told her and worked the zip right up to the top before standing back. "It really brings out your tan," Sawyer commented, "I didn't notice before when you tried it on at the shop."

"That's because Mia forced me into a spray tan," Ana laughed as she remember Mia the morning before and how hell bent she was on getting Ana a tan. Ana refused the tan Mia wanted her to have because Ana was not going to a fundraiser where photos would be taken with her the colour of an orange. "Now let's go before we're even later."

Sawyer put his hands out for her, "C'mon then beautiful lady."

"C'mon," She took it and was pulled out of the house, heels clattering and a goodbye kiss to her son as she went.

Coming outside, Ana found herself faced with a new car, and a driver she hadn't met. She looked to Sawyer and cocked one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "A Bentley?"

"The boss ordered it," Sawyer told her and put his hands up as if to wave a white flag. It wasn't his fault. "But you have no time to argue, just get into that car and let's get going. Your date and mine will be waiting."

"Lead the way," Ana told him and allowed him to get her into the car and start the journey. Immediately she grabbed her phone ready to tell her husband she was on her way. However, she was more satisfied when she found an email from him to her.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Like crazy

**Date: **May 17th, 2013, 19:42

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_I sure hope you're on your way because I need my wing woman here. It's supposed to be a child friendly event. I feel like I've been set free in cougar town. Where are you?!_

Christian Grey

Desperate CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Crazy fool

**Date:** May 17th 2013, 19:44

**To:** Christian Grey

_You'll just have to keep those cougars at bay, Mr. Grey. I can't hurry perfection._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Need you

**Date: **May 17th 2013, 19:45

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_You're killing me here, baby! I just want to see you. I want to know why your dress was so damn secret. _

_And why it wasn't husband approved._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Patience is a virtue.

**Date: **May 17th 2013, 19:47

**To:** Christian Grey

_Good things come to those that wait. Now, wait and anticipate my arrival. I promise you there'll be a kiss before midnight._

Anastasia Grey

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Need you

**Date: **May 17th 2013, 19:48

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_I am waiting even more for you. I just need the woman that wears my ring so that I'm protected._

_I cannot be dealing with these women. They're nothing but a bother._

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana grinned as she read that and knew she just wanted to get there now.

"In contact with husband are we?" Sawyer asked as he noticed her smile. "What's he doing with himself?"

"Pining after his missing wife whilst trying to stay away from cougar town," Ana spoke teasingly and slipped her phone away. "I think I've turned my husband off other female attention," She looked up, playing shock to perfection, "He could be becoming gay, Luke."

Sawyer laughed heartily at that, a full belly laugh that erupted fervently, "Trust me, that man is nowhere near the word gay, Ana. He is so unbelievably straight it's unreal and the reason he can't stand other women is because he has you. How can he look elsewhere?"

With a satisfied smirk, Ana revelled in that and remained contemplatively quietly for the rest of the ride to the venue. And even when they were there, she got out elegantly and didn't say much. She spoke her hello to Clarke as he met them before they entered and they all went straight for the already started party.

"Can you see him?" Ana asked as they stood at the top of the stairs that lead down into the main events hall, "It's so busy." She heard them decline the sighting of her husband and she continued scanning the room. She wasn't going into the mass crowds until she had her husband of who she could make a beeline for.

Sawyer grabbed her arm to get her attention, "Over by the bar," Sawyer pointed out and then felt his protective streak stake claim. "It seems his got himself some attention."

"Bitch," Ana hissed under her breath, and went to rush over to her husband and cut in.

"Wait a moment," Sawyer stopped her, his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Just watch."

"Don't be the raving bitch just yet," Clarke mocked teasingly. "Your man has your back."

Ana looked from one man to the other before Sawyer motioned to Christian and she looked at him. The moment she did the woman reached up and began to lower her hand onto Christian's chest and Ana felt her lungs cease their use of breathing as she anticipated the result of this. Then, her husband's hand slowly pushed the hand away, his face narrowed with disgust, his features scrunched up in such a way that Ana knew she felt the fear this unknown woman should be feeling.

Ana grinned wide like a Cheshire cat. Her husband was clearly a woman magnet still – _as if she doubted that! _– but the idea of anyone but her touching him physically repulsed him. Oh, sweet Jesus, there was a god!

"And that's the reason I made you stay here," Sawyer leaned in, his eyes still on Christian as he berated the woman by the bar, continually showing her his wedding ring. "That and to stop your irrationality."

Ana hit his chest with the back of his hand, and realised the woman didn't take the hint. "I think it's time I need to step in soon though."

"It's always fun to watch the Christian Grey struggle to get rid of female attention," Sawyer commented, deliberately keeping Ana watching. He knew this could go wrong but, he knew Christian Grey quite well now and he knew that he wouldn't start an affair with someone when he had Ana.

And it seemed that Christian wasn't one to let a man down.

Christian turned away from the woman that just wouldn't give up and turned to face the rest of the room. He was agitated and feeling the absence of his wife right now. Beginning to delve into his pocket, he pulled his phone out and dialled before placing his phone against his ear. Christian completely ignored the woman at the bar completely in the process as he rang for his wife. Ana felt her phone vibrate before her favourite ringtone sound from the confines of her clutch bag.

"Where are you, Baby? I hate this," Christian practically half growled, half begged down the phone at her.

"I'm watching you right now," Ana told him and just giggled as he stood up alert, feeling like a hunted man. Ana loved that she could still get her husband like this.

"Where from?" He asked her, his pitch almost becoming desperate as he searched for her in the sea of people.

"Just take a careful look," Ana told him, playing along with the moment.

Christian's eyes chased around the room before he looked up the grand stairway and found his wife flanked by Sawyer and Clarke. He was silent as he indulged in the sight of her before him before his jaw fell open, "Wow." He didn't move, he just stared, "Baby, from here you look unbelievably beautiful. How about you come down here to my level?"

"How about you meet me halfway, Mr. Grey," Ana countered back, giving him a bargain, "I fancy a dance before I get my first drink."

"Oh my way," Christian spoke excitedly and terminated the call before making his way towards the stairs, his eyes firmly on his wife as she put her phone back into her black clutch and began the descent to get to him.

Sawyer and Clarke remained behind just watching the pair become drawn towards one another in a crowded room. Sawyer was slightly waiting for Ana to place her foot down clumsily and stumble but, she didn't and she literally glided into her husband's arms. Once there, her arms looped around his neck and she kissed him a passion that

"Think we'll be that in love when we've been married over a year?" Clarke asked, a sting of jealousy lacing his tone as he watched.

Sawyer grinned at his fiancé, "I know will be." He looked as Christian practically spun Ana around, never happier to see her when they had only been apart nearly twelve hours. Ana had given him his family and the man he loved back and he respected her and literally aspired to live like her – free, loved up and extremely happy.

Taking his fiancé's hand, Sawyer went to join the party.

"God, you are stunning, Mrs. Grey," Christian literally sang his praises for how beautiful his wife looked right now. "This is definitely an amazing surprise," He watched her look down at herself and loved how timid she still got when he complemented her. Her natural blush just never got old. "That dress is perfect on you," He pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear as he did, "I think it'll look better on the floor tonight mind you."

"Incorrigible, Mr. Grey," Ana pushed him off and giggled. "Now let's get me a drink before we have to mingle."

"Come on then, trophy wife of mine," Christian led her to bar where he ordered himself a scotch and Ana a martini. "How was Teddy when you left?"

"Talking away to himself," Ana watched Christian grin as she did so. "I think he wanted to come with me."

Christian chuckled and flicked a sexual look at his wife, "Oh, I don't think our weekend plans are very Teddy friendly," Christian snatched at his wife, pulling her close to his side so he could kiss her again before settling enough to watch people dance their evening away. After this, they were spending a weekend at Escala and he knew that was not going to be child friendly. "Oh for fuck sake," Christian grumbled and turned and downed his scotch as he heard his name being called out.

Ana noticed the woman – she had read all about Alice Sinclair in magazines – coming over calling for Christian and she knew it was time to have some fun. Even Sawyer and Taylor were watching with Clarke as the woman went straight to Christian. "Go with it," Ana coerced her husband and saw his hate of her idea of a plan that he knew nothing about. "Just do it."

Alice took a stand in front of Christian, all apologetic smiles and prowess. "Mr Grey, I know we didn't get off to a good start earlier but, I think we could really be a power couple," She literally fawned over him, waving her champagne glass everywhere. "We wouldn't need to get caught but, we really could be something. We are both CEOs, powerful and demanding. We could rule the world," She moved in closer, aiming for a kiss, "Isn't that all you want?"

Ana could literally feel her husband tensing up limb by limb as this woman pushed his buttons and aggravated him. She knew if she didn't step in now, her husband might get more demanding with making her leave him be than anything else. Downing the rest of her own drink, Ana twisted on her heels and reached up placing her hand on Christian's shoulder possessively, Ana stepped to her husband's side, "Is there an issue here?"

"Oh," The woman paled, "Mrs Grey! I didn't see you there."

"Clearly," Ana started and brought her arm down and came to take a step before her husband, showing how possessive she was going to get. "So what's this plan you have with my husband? I'm sure we could make it a trio sort of thing. Of course, then you'd have to bring in our son and our security." She sarcastically scrunched her face up in excitement, "We could have us a group project!"

"Oh no, I don't do _group_ projects," Alice tried to fight back, "Strictly _one on one_."

"I'm sure," Ana spoke pleasantly and took a careful, overpowering step forward as she burst into this unknown woman's personal space. She didn't go into her face, she just put her cheek next to this woman's and spoke into her ear, "If I ever find you so much as breathing the same air as my husband, I will personally make sure that demanding attitude is found something the sun doesn't shine. My husband is, and will never be, interested in pursuing business with you of any kind and if I do find him doing so I will personally castrate him myself." Ana gave a sickly sweet smile that didn't match her words, "Now are you going to leave my husband and I in peace and find someone that isn't married or attached to someone else? Or do you want the tabloids to know you as a home wrecker?" Ana looked at the woman as she took a step away, "As a CEO I expect your public image has to be _squeaky_ clean right?"

Obviously not a woman who liked to leave, Alice Sinclair said nothing and looked as if her head was about to explode on her. She fled from Ana's sight and began to march away.

Christian pulled his wife back, his hand wrapping around her back to sit on her hip, "Controlling, wench?"

"Mrs Fifty Shades me," Ana replied back, her tone not angry at all as she watched the blonde disappear. Oh no, Ana looked pleased with herself. "I'd willingly ruin her if she ever so much as thought of touching you again."

Watching Alice shove people, Christian winced at the chaos she caused, "I think she'll make that happen herself."

And as if karma listened, it happened.

Seeing Alice slip over, Ana bit her lip to resist the laughter and felt her chest begin to burst a little as it began to erupt. Looking up to her husband she could see he was in the same state and the moment their eyes locked onto the others they were in a full fit of giggles.

The woman was crying like a banshee, howling in embarrassment as her date came to her aid. However, as if it couldn't get worse for her, it did. As she stood up, the seams of her dress had had enough with the pressure of holding the material around her body and split.

"Oh my God!" Ana gasped as the woman was completely naked under the dress and she couldn't stop the laughter from flowing out in hysterics, even her husband unable to contain himself.

"Please tell me you're wearing panties," Christian commented as he watched the woman literally run from the room, her dignity becoming one with the floor. "I don't want any other man getting that sort of show."

"I'm not," Ana smirked back at him, and winked. "Less time wasted later," She told him knowing that his pantie ripping ability didn't take forever but, she didn't like throwing away panties as if they were on an expire timeline. She dotted a kiss jut on the edge of his lips and walked off. As she left him behind to go to Sawyer and Clarke she cast a look over her shoulder seductively luring him to follow.

And boy, did he.

Oh yes, he couldn't wait for that dress to be on the floor of their Escala bedroom.


	118. Escape From Reality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ So apparently Fanfiction isn't as easy to write as it used to be! Not fair! But enjoy and remember I am eternally grateful! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen_

* * *

You were quite possessive last night," Christian murmured as he and his wife lay tangled together after waking up only to resume the sexual activity that had kept them up most of the night.

"Comes with owning you," Ana told him with the utmost teasing that her eyes illuminated a sparkle in the morning light. "You're all mine."

"Oh am I?" Christian asked and suddenly his wife moved to straddle him. She sat directly on his groin, a look of tease on her lips as she watched him. Christian couldn't resist the smirk that began to form on his lips. He loved his wife and how she was able to just take command. It was like that since she got pregnant with Teddy and he loved her for it.

Moving a little, Ana began to speak. "This is mine," she spoke and pointed to his nether regions, "Those are mine," she pointed to each scar on his chest. "These are mine," she tapped his lips and kissed him gently on them before allowing her hands to glide into his hair, grip them and hold his head still, "and that's mine too." She grinned as she kissed him possessively before sitting back, "All mine, Mr Grey. Like I'm all yours."

Flipping her over, Christian felt his inner sexual predator strike again, "All mine," he growled in a low, quiet tone. He slid down a little, parted her legs and ran his finger down over her clit and into her and grinned like a Cheshire cat as she gasped as the sweet gentle thrusts of his fingers penetrating her inner core. "Definitely all mine," he said and withdrew his fingers from her. Keeping her attention, he rose his fingers to his lips and tasted her sweet nectar, groaning in absolute pleasure, "You still taste divine," he murmured as he dropped down so he was leaning on his hands placed on the mattress. He was inches above her, staring into her eyes, "Exquisite even."

Ana bit at her lip as she listened to him and then awaited the incoming kiss. As he brought his lips to her, she could taste herself on his lips and it seemed to only make this moment more erotic. Keeping her mesmerised with her sweet taste and the simple foreplay that was only beginning, Christian didn't give her time to wonder when his attack would come. Christian just moved his hips slightly and plunged into her feeling the harmonious joining of their bodies.

"Harder," Ana gasped with each new powerful thrust and just felt herself become greedy for more. "Please, Christian," she moaned in please, her fingers clawing at his back and she felt delight dance throughout her as Christian hastened.

Easing himself in and out of his wife, Christian found a rhythm that worked but, with her begging for more after so many rounds of intercourse he just couldn't deny her body what it was yearning for. When he felt her give into her orgasm, her inner walls clasping around him as she rocketed into ecstasy, Christian felt himself release for the umpteenth time and knew if Ana wasn't walking weirdly at the end of this weekend he surely would.

And he secretly hoped that they would get more out of this than multiple orgasms. He hoped that this could be the pinnacle point that Ana got pregnant from. With Teddy coming up fourteen months, he was ready to introduce a new child into their world.

For now, it was all about him and his wife.

"That's another orgasm that's mine," he told her; kissing the bare skin from her chest up her neck so he reached her jaw line.

"Mm hmm," she hummed dreamily. "You're actually amazing," Ana grinned at him breathless. They seemed to never run out of lust for one another and it appeared that every time was unlike another. "I love you so much, Christian."

"I love you too," Christian murmured as he withdrew from her wholly and fell to her side, pulling her in tightly to his side. "Can you hold out on breakfast? I just want to hold you."

"I think I can do that," Ana mumbled back as she settled down and began to doze off. This was her favourite place – post sex cuddles.

"Actually don't go to sleep," Christian nudged her. He could feel her breathing become rhythmic, each new exhale hitting his bare chest, heating it in short bursts.

She groaned in displeasure, "Why not?"

"We need breakfast to keep up our energy," he told her, kissing the crown of her head delicately. He had her in the red room last night and then in the bedroom but, there was an entire apartment waiting on them to abuse.

Ana's eyes flung open and she grinned. Without a word she got straight up excitedly, "C'mon then!"

"You were just half asleep," Christian stated as he watched her. He had expected her to wake up slowly, even begrudge the idea but, something had made her jump up at the idea of food.

"And now I'm not," Ana grinned at her husband. "You work my appetite," she stated and went over to the dresser only to pick up empty champagne bottles.

Sitting up, Christian watched as his wife bent over and grabbed a bottle, "Champagne in the morning?"

Opening it up, Ana nodded, "Yup. It's our weekend alone and I fancy being drunk for at least some part of it." She took a gulp from the bottle and groaned in pleasure, "It definitely tastes better straight after sex." She went over to him, literally jumping onto the bed so she was sat on her knees, "Try." She placed the bottle to her husband's lips and forced him to drink.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Christian had to agree. "I think we need to do sex and champagne more often." She then took another gulp, knowing she could well be drunk before midday and not care. She knew her baby was well cared for with Grace and Carrick today. This was a weekend for her and her husband. She was going to unwind. "You could be my first one night stand," Ana joked with him, drinking another gulp of the bubbly liquid before setting it down between her thighs so it didn't fall over. "Metaphorically speaking of course but, we know how you love your firsts, Mr. Grey." She handed the bottle off and smirked, "Now I'm gonna go freshen up and then we are kicking up a storm." She gave him a playful grin before disappearing off into the bedroom, her naked ass the last thing he saw.

"You know, you can just go naked?" Christian called out to her but, he heard her decline and he had to sneaky suspicion she was up to something. Something he would love he knew that but, he wanted to know for sure what it was. Getting up himself he found a pair of boxers and collected all of the empty bottles together. He didn't even remember getting through so much between the amount of sex they enjoyed. "You ready for breakfast yet?" Christian asked as he pulled on a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. "I mean we're only going to the kitchen. Not to a restaurant."

"Yeah I am ready," Ana replied as she opened the door to the bathroom and came out.

"You're wearing _that_ to breakfast?" He asked as he looked down the line of the plunge bra. His wife's perky breasts sat perfectly on display for him and he felt his arousal burst to life again. He traced the white satin and black lace as it fell into an apron down her stomach, cut out from the sides before ending in panties that matched the bra. "Wow," he managed as he felt his hard on only harden more and more.

She stepped forward, step by step she could feel the electricity between them grow and grow, magnifying as she closed the gap. She bit her lip, saw how it aroused her husband further and then released it, "I really am hungry now." She put her arms his neck as she close but then ran her hands down arms before giggling as she exacted her plan without her husband even guessing her plan of action like he was capable of.

Christian had to laugh – his wife, his beautiful Anastasia, had tricked him. She had him now standing with his hands cuffed behind his back. Whilst she left him to go and grab the champagne so she could drink it leisurely with the most mischievous of looks to her eyes.

"Oops," She played innocent as she threw the key over her shoulder; smirking sexually as it rattled against the wooden flooring she knew punishment later would be divine. She loved that after last night – Christian sticking to his vows and allowing her the right to be jealous – they seemed to be more connected than ever. Apparently jealousy in a relationship was excellent. That feeling of fear at thinking you could lose someone only intensified a love between two people.

"Are you going to set me free?" Christian asked as he stood feeling vulnerable and needy.

"Nope," Ana grinned swaying a little on her spot.

"Ana," Christian growled at her, beginning to approach her. "Let-me-out of these cuffs."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked and Christian did begin a hastened pace at her which only made her react faster. Ana ran out, with her husband behind, laughing away as he chased her. She only stopped when she came into contact with something. She literally bounced back and looked up to see Sawyer standing with Clarke just behind him.

"Is this not our time in Escala?" Sawyer asked and gulped, especially as his boss came out of nowhere adorned in boxers and handcuffs. "Oh good lord! You two are actually sexual beasts! You just can't leave one another alone."

"But if I weren't more into Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey would definitely be the star in my dreams," Clarke joked and winked at Christian only making Ana giggle.

"No ideas, buddy," Christian said with a light dose of chagrin. "Ana," Christian then narrowed his attention upon his wife. "Get me the hell out of these."

"No," she teased and turned back to the other men. "Champagne?" Ana held up the bottle and tried to remove the awkwardness from the room. She looked to Clarke and could see something weighing heavily on him, "What's up?" She asked and then remembered her husband was still cuffed in front of them all. "Hold that thought," she said with a smirk, putting the champagne bottle down and reached into the left side of her bra and pulled the key out. Silently, she undid the cuffs and threw them on the counter, giving her husband a playful smirk. She decided to play nice.

"You are actually a scheming vixen!" Christian exclaimed as he stood shocked that she had a key on her all along.

Giggling she looked back to Clarke and quickly sobered up and became more serious, "What's wrong?" She asked her question again, "Something's happened."

"It doesn't matter," Clarke brushed aside the issue. "Now, what's going on here? I thought we were here this weekend."

"We are," Sawyer chuckled and looked back at the married pair. "But it seems the sex pests forgot."

"Was that this weekend?" Ana asked and bit her lip as Sawyer nodded. She looked to her husband, "I think we've double booked."

"Shit, I'm really sorry guys," Christian apologised profusely and didn't realise this was the weekend for Clarke and Sawyer to disappear for a day or two. He could see that Clarke took it harder and he furrowed his brow, "What's really wrong?"

"I'm just having some issues with a guy in my office," Clarke fobbed the truth off with a simplistic response.

"Clarke, he's targeting you for being gay," Sawyer exclaimed unhappily and heard Ana's disgusted intake of breath. He knew she wouldn't be happy when she found out but, the look on Christian's face was like thunder. The storm clouds were forming fiercely.

Ana suddenly shivered on the spot and knew she needed to get something to cover her, "Hang on, I'm getting a chill." She didn't want to make Clarke feel his issues were insignificant but, she felt exposed in the sexy lingerie she had put on with intent to seduce her husband over a breakfast of strawberries and cream.

"Damn, Mrs Grey, your ass really does look fine in that!" Christian called out and laughed as Sawyer wolfed whistled.

"Behave!" She yelled over her shoulder and practically ran to the bedroom. Grabbing a robe, Ana pulled it on and went back to the three men, "So what is your work doing about this? I mean you have told them right?"

"No," Clarke mumbled and nervously ran his hand up and down his arm. "It's just stupid."

"No it's not!" Sawyer exclaimed unhappily. "For Christ sake, Clarke, the man corners you when no ones around and threatens you! How is that stupid?"

Clarke let out a breath but it came out almost like a growl of detest, "I wanted a weekend without talking about this. It doesn't seem that's happening."

"We can go back to ours," Sawyer optimised knowing that being back at their apartment wasn't so bad. It was just going to be samey.

"No," Christian jumped in stalling that thought immediately. "The guest room is on the opposite side of the apartment," Christian began to say, feeling like they all needed an escape. "If you don't mind us being here then we can share the place. We won't even hear one another if it comes to it."

"And we can order in takeout later and just get drunk as well," Ana tried to be excited, trying to pump her friend up after he seemed to be letting this bullying rule his life.

"You're turning into an alcoholic," Christian snapped at her but, he watched her stick her tongue out at him. "But I'm with Ana. We can drink away any worries we have but, for now have fun with our respective partners." He felt the need to make that final comment. After all, he wouldn't even let a gay man touch his wife and he would make that abundantly clear.

"I'm down with that," Sawyer decided this could be a bit more fun than he first thought. "How about you, C?"

"Yup, I'm okay with that," Clarke said with a lacklustre tone and gave Ana and Christian an appreciative smile before allowing Sawyer to take his hand and lead him from the room.

Waiting for them to go, Ana couldn't displace the sadness in her about Clarke but, she knew she couldn't dwell. He would kill her. So she went to the fridge, took out the bowl of strawberries and the cream and turned to her husband.

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked and Christian just matched the tease in her expression.

Apparently they were both as insatiable as the other.

Coming out later that evening, Ana could feel her hair was all over the place and didn't care because she was still half asleep, a little hung over and sore as hell. She went straight for the coffee pot and took it to the sink to clean. Only sinking onto a stall the moment she had coffee brewing away.

"You look like you're well abused," Sawyer joked as he appeared in the kitchen minutes later. He ruffled her hair and laughed at how exhausted she looked. "Look at you, girl, your man has kept you happy."

Ana looked him over, he was very much like her husband earlier – only wearing his boxers – and it amazed her how unattractive she found Sawyer's body. The man was built like a brick shit house with abs of steel and muscles galore. Just like Christian but, nothing. It did make her want to sit and grin like an excited little girl but, she reframed.

"Since we got here last night we haven't stopped," she quipped with a humorous tone. "I'm worried about Clarke, Luke."

"Me too," he mentioned back as he grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Want to talk about it?" Ana asked him, knowing how he showed enough of his emotions to Clarke but there were a lot more that he held in deep.

"I'm just worried," Sawyer fretted to her and took a seat beside her. "We don't know what this guy is capable of and Clarke just seems to not think it's that bad."

"He knows it's bad but, he doesn't want to accept it is," Ana told her best friend, understanding where he was coming from. "For now, just give him a weekend of love making," she grinned and saw Sawyer's eye lighten up with that idea. "Plus I think we're gonna have to put security on the security," Ana teased Sawyer and gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't push him. He has us, Luke. We're all that matter." She then smirked and leaned in, "Plus, you think Christian Grey will tolerate this for long?"

"I won't be," Christian called out from behind them, yawning as he did. "Clarke is as much a part of this family as you are, Luke. I won't tolerate such discrimination."

Ana could see from the glint in her husband's eye that he meant business.

Mr. CEO, megalomaniac, domineering, thermonuclear fifty shades was beginning to resurface.


	119. The Torn Woman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I want to apologise first and foremost for the lack of updates! I know my muse has been focused elsewhere but, here's an update! ABANDONED HASN'T BEEN ABANDONED… It's just slow working even though I have a plan to give you what you want ;)_

_On another note, please like my author page on Facebook – Author Kirsty-Anne Still – I'm trying to gain a wider web presence for my original work and would love the support! Thanks!_

_Now enjoy, take my thanks and forgive me!_

_Excuse my mistakes – I left it way too late to finally update after getting distracted so 1am isn't fun!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen_

* * *

Ana ran around the house getting herself ready, all whilst keeping Teddy fixed to her hip. Sawyer was somewhere in the house whilst Gail was out shopping and she was meant to be meeting the girls in less than an hour and she was nowhere near ready to go out.

It had been decided that at least once every two weeks her, Kate and Mia would meet up and enjoy a little free time without husbands or fiancés and without any stresses. It wasn't that Ana needed a break from home because she had that only five days before but, now she needed a wind down from her week at work and she needed to welcome the weekend in properly.

Right now, she had found herself coming in later than usual from work and then got carried away entertaining her son. The only thing that made her start running around was a text from Kate followed by an overly excitable phone call from Mia.

Hearing the door go, she was more than pleased to hear Christian finally home and as much as she wanted a night in front of the TV with him, she needed a girls' night to just detox. That and spill details about her weekend long break with her husband, her guard, and her guard's fiancé. She had listened to Kate concoct all sort of stories of what had happened but, none of them shone a light on the truth and she couldn't wait to wipe the smug grin off of Kate's face.

Going out into the foyer as she heard the door open, her smile dropped the moment she saw her husband. His face was drawn and gaunt, his eyes circled with darkened silhouettes, his fringe sticking a little to his head with perspiration. His shoulders were slumped and his movement was sluggish. If they weren't careful he was not far off collapsing on the spot.

"What the hell?" She gasped, rushing to her husband's side. "Christian, you look like death warmed up."

"Thanks," Christian sarcastically groaned, voices just aggravating his pounding headache.

Taylor gave a sympathetic smile, "I've been trying to get him to come home all day. He's barely done any work and has literally slept at his desk all day."

"Christian," Ana berated with a scolding tone, her eyes gazing at him unhappily. Shifting Teddy on her hip, she raised the back of her hand to test his temperature and literally flung her hand away, "I'm bailing on tonight. I cannot leave you while you're like this, baby. You're too sick."

"You're going," Christian croaked at her, his voice nearly gone entirely. "I can look after myself."

"And I'm your wife and I want to look after you," Ana fought with him over this, she didn't feel right leaving him alone.

"And you can," Christian told her back, fighting strong, "when you get home tonight." He looked at her, his defiant, dominating look being the most life he was able to master right now, "No if, buts or maybes about it. You are going out and it's final."

Ana rolled her eyes, looked to Taylor as he stood just beside Christian, "Jason, can you take Teddy for me and ring Grace. I'm going to get my husband upstairs to bed before I go out. I just want to make sure Grace is here before I leave."

"Of course," Taylor said, swooping in to take Teddy out of Ana's arms.

Groaning as his wife too his hands he allowed her to take him upstairs and he said nothing as she sat him down on the edge of their large bed. Slowly she took his blazer from his body, unknotted his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and slowly worked on getting him into his pyjama top. Then gently she took off of his belt, undone his flies before kneeling down to take off his shoes and socks and then stand him up a little to get his trousers off leaving him on the edge of the bed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"You're too good to me," Christian moaned hoarsely as she worked on getting him under the sheets of their bedding and tucked him in. As she sat with him for a moment, pulling the sheets up a little harder, he took her hand. "At times I don't feel like I deserve you."

Ana's eyes softened on her husband pretty sure his fever was taking command right now, "You deserve love and that's all I promise to give you." She leaned in and kissed him, not caring for catching his cold. "You, Mr Grey, have got a long life of this treatment. I will love you forever."

Watching him smile at her, she gave him another kiss. "Now sleep, Mr Grey. It's what your body needs you to do now."

"Are you now my nurse?" Christian asked, a sleepily yet cheeky grin playing on his face for her.

"Oh yeah," Ana teased him gently and had to giggle. Even ill there was no defeating Christian Grey apparently.

"But only after you've been out," Christian pushed her, not wanting to ruin her evening. "I'll be just fine until you're home."

"I won't be able to enjoy myself," Ana pouted at him, her words ringing with home truths.

Christian took in a deep breath, only resulting in coughing and Ana just sat unmoved, hating herself for not being able to make him better. She had never seen him this ill before and she had been lucky but, right now, he was being beaten by the flu and there nothing she could do about it.

"Don't look at me like that," Christian stated unhappily. His wife was pitying him and it made him feel worse.

Running a hand over his chest thoughtfully, she stopped and looked at him, "I'm going to go and see where your mom is and find some aspirin and a thermometer. Do you think you can sleep for me and get some rest in?" She asked and saw him nod. She hesitated for a moment, holding back as he drifted off and only when he didn't move again did she get up and leave him too it.

Before she left the room she grabbed a dress from the wardrobe and set down on the chair in the corner of the room before leaving to search for Taylor. Stepping into the kitchen she found Gail and Taylor putting the shopping away.

"Did you get hold of Grace?" She asked as Taylor looked at her. "I think it's just a bout of the flu but, I want to be sure."

"I caught her as she was finishing up her shift so if there are no complications at the hospital then she will be here within the hour," Taylor gave an honest smile with his words. "Kate rang as well. She's going to come by to pick you up."

Ana furrowed her brow, "Sawyer's driving us with Clarke."

Shrugging, Taylor took the cereal to the cupboard and put them away, "No idea why but, she knew you might need help getting ready."

"I don't want to go," Ana sulked and rubbed a hand to her brow. "Maybe if I just hid out in the house Christian wouldn't know any difference."

"Christian would know," Gail smirked at Ana and laughed as the sad truth dawned. "Go and enjoy yourself. We'll look after Teddy and Grace can tend to Christian. If it's the flu he'll just need rest and fluids. There's nothing you'll be doing here that you won't do out."

"Not going to win this am I?" Ana asked and both the Taylor's shook their head. With a huff she went and got ready, fast tracking the process in the bathroom, the door left ajar with a perfect view of her husband. When she was ready, she took a moment to check on him only to find no change in his condition and so rushed downstairs to hear her best friend's tone. "What's this then?" Ana asked teasingly seeing her friend standing in the doorway of the living room.

Kate span around with a flustered look. "Elliot's ill too so we're in the same boat," Kate spoke, hands crossed over her chest. "Except my man couldn't bear to stay at home alone so he's in the living room on your couch feeling sorry for himself."

Ana giggled, "Get him upstairs to the guest room and you two can stay here. We have a spare cot for Ava anyway so it all works out. Elliot can wallow on self-pity in a bed. Their mom's on her way and I'm going to ask Gail to cook up some soup."

"Ooo," Kate began to say as she realised Ana poised a good plan, "I'll get on it now if _Mr mopey-pants _will move!"

By the time Ana was done talking to Gail and Taylor, Grace at the house and the moment she had seen to both boys, she was shooing the girls off saying she would stick around and babysit both her children and grandchildren.

Leaving the house, Kate was going to make sure Ana had fun just as much as Ana was going to make sure Kate did.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Waking up the next morning, Ana felt rough. She knew she hadn't drank too much because she was worried about Christian needing her but, she definitely felt hung over. Rolling onto her side, she could hear her husband's wheezing breaths with each new exhale he made and she hated to think he was so ill right now.

Getting herself up, she went for Teddy and took him downstairs with her. She quickly made a cup of coffee from the pot that Gail had obviously made and grabbed a bottle for Teddy before settling down, Teddy on the counter in front of her, chugging down the warm milk. She knew if her baby boy didn't get that he was going to be a grouchy baby all day and she was not prepared for that – especially not when she felt like this.

"Is that good, baby?" She asked, her son look at her down the bottle and she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Quickly he removed the bottle, gave her a bright smile, showing her his teeth before burping and going back to drinking the milk. As she watched, she giggled at her son and just lapped up the moment. It was these silly little things that amused her the most. Teddy's little personality shining through brightly once again as he got the mischievous look in his eyes.

Picking him up, Ana quickly placed him in the high chair beside her and then settled down trying to wake up and liven up a little more than she was. Sitting with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, it dawned on her quickly that she had caught whatever Christian had been brewing for the last three days. He woke up feeling rough, a little light headed and he couldn't stop sneezing.

The masochist in her hadn't stopped doting on her husband and even kissed him more to jokingly made him feel better.

"Are you still hung over?" Sawyer teased as he came into the kitchen and found Ana, head in hands, cup of tea steaming away by her. "Oh you are! You dirty stop out!"

"Fuck off," Ana grumbled and resulted in releasing a triple bout of sneezes.

"Oh, and you're getting tetchy," he teased and placed his hand to her forehead. "Damn girl, you're burning up."

Smacking his hand away, Ana looked at him as if to deny she wasn't ill, "I have a massive meeting to prepare for before Monday, I cannot afford to miss it." She wasn't going to fall fowl to this sickness easily. "So I will be getting Teddy settled in my office and working whilst Christian sleeps."

"No way," Sawyer argued back, "You're going to rest and you can sort it tomorrow."

"Luke," she dared him to argue with her. "I am a little hung over that's all. Life doesn't stop for the girl that chooses to drink."

Sawyer gave her a smirk, "Hangover's don't offer a fever so quite that BS with me. I'm going to ask Gail to look after Teddy whilst you're going to bed. Even if just for a few hours," he watched her defiant gaze and just smirked as he went to find Gail. Coming back, he took Ana's hand and left Teddy to Taylor's care whilst Gail finished up cleaning the children's playroom.

She actually didn't argue the closer she found her bed getting and was thankful that Sawyer intervened. If she was getting ill then she would only make herself worse if she were to continue everyday life. Hell, she ran the risk of Teddy getting ill.

"You're ill too?" Christian asked as Sawyer pushed Ana down into bed.

"She is so I'm going to call Grace to come back over and get Gail to put on some more soup," Sawyer told him with a smile. "We can't have you sick for long."

Sawyer didn't hang around, he just allowed the pair to curl up with each other.

Even with Christian going straight to sleep, Ana lay awake. She wasn't ill like Christian. Sure she had a fever and a headache but, she hadn't sneezed since she had left the kitchen and she didn't have the itching in her throat of an impending sore throat. Thinking over how Christian had been getting sicker since they had left Escala, she came to realisation that she hadn't caught his flu at all.

She laughed inwardly to herself. Work had been one massive ball of stress lately. She had been on the go for an entire week working on plans for the new publishing house, working on a location, working on the current deals she had going on. She wasn't surprised her body chose to burn out after a night at a bar.

Deciding to just get some rest, she closed her eyes and slept with her husband beside her, certainly not expecting to wake up to find him gone. Ana pulled herself out of bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She had practically slept the day away already. She didn't see it fair that now her husband had had a day to rest he was now enjoying company. Especially when there was a smell of food penetrating her blocked sinuses and actually making her hungry.

"What is this a family gathering?" She asked she came into the room, finding a sorry looking Elliot with Kate, Sawyer and Clarke in the room with Christian.

"I was just coming back upstairs, baby," Christian spoke up. "Why are you down here?"

"I'm hungry," Ana said and sat with Christian, "You had it worse off than me, Mr Grey." He still looked rough and it was clear that he and Elliot were sharing whatever germs had invaded their systems.

"So I can see," Christian croaked at her. It appeared that he really was struck down with this bug whereas Ana was still yet to be knocked on her ass like he was. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she smirked and felt happy that her headache was gone and she felt more with it. "So what's going on? What have I missed?"

"We have a development of Clarke's work issue," Christian told Ana politely, setting his hand down onto her thigh.

"Oh?" She asked, turning her attention to Clarke and Sawyer and awaited the bullies fate. "Do tell," she pressed, hoping for more information.

"I reported that man at work," Clarke admitted and gave a fake smile.

Ana gave a supportive smile, "That's brilliant to hear."

As everyone congratulated him on such a courageous move, Ana could see that Clarke didn't agree it was a good thing he had done.

She just hoped the repercussions wouldn't be dire.


	120. Paid Sick Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ It's been a while. Damn my muse! BUT chapter is here and we are moving on to the ideas I have had for ages! The few people that know them have been after getting it written so here's another attempt to get us there! ;) THANK YOU and ENJOY! _

_On another note, please like my author page on Facebook – Author Kirsty-Anne Still – I'm trying to gain a wider web presence for my original work and would love the support! Thanks!_

_Little delicious chapter for the most part ;)_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty_

* * *

"We can't lie forever," Ana giggled as she listened to her husband's plan of the day. "Some of us aren't sick like you are." It had been three days since she had a bout of sickness but, Christian was still suffering and his sick days had been extended to the point of him faking just to have a day in bed with her.

"Oh baby, I am well okay," Christian lied to his wife and caught her eyes watching him seriously whilst her lips curled into a gracious, playful smirk. "Well okay to keep you here with me."

She giggled again as he grabbed her, "Liars get caught."

"Uh huh, and who's going to catch me?" Christian asked her, playing tease. "You're my wife; I can tie you up and keep you quiet for days."

"Continual truancy can be seen as an offence. One you could be arrested for," Ana teased as she ran her fingers up her husband's bare chest, her fingertips running over the scars upon it. Her eyes were looking at him with such a prowess that he could feel his libido coming back to life after having it disappear on him whilst he was ill. "You're not _entirely_ ill anymore and have taken a sick day for no reason."

"Oh I didn't see you complaining," Christian stated and saw her agree with him even without open her sweet mouth to answer. "So I can be arrested can I?" Christian asked, playing along and waiting for the moment of glory to fall upon them.

"Yes and everything you say can and will be used against you, Mr Grey," Ana said as she pushed up from her front and moved up so she could kiss him. "So say my name," she whispered at him as her lips touched his and the moment they joined touches their chemistry exploded across their bodies and brought them to life.

Christian had to grin at this playfulness and especially at his wife, "_Anastasia_."

"I liking the idea of playing cops and robbers," she teased as she kissed him with every zealous emotion in her. She loved him playing big time CEO but, she loved the man that lay in bed with her as well. "I guess it's time for a punishment to teach you a lesson," she spoke as she pushed up on one hand and moved away from him. She pushed the sheets down as she lowered down the mattress and tugged at his boxers. She pulled them down to release his already growing erection and she grinned wildly. He always commented how wet she was for him. He was always hard for her.

Slowly she allowed her hands to glide down the shaft of his penis and she tantalised it, getting the blood really flowing as she lowered her head towards the tip.

This, so far, wasn't a punishment.

The moment he felt her lips circle the tip of his erection he felt the sensation rocket through him and he had to relax at the glory he was about to feel. As he felt her push down on his penis, her taking it whole, he knew that his payment to his wife would be glorious. He felt her hands on him, and he felt her pull up, releasing his penis from her mouth before she took it whole again, quicker this time and then as she pulled back she took her time.

Looking down he saw her eyes were watching him, both blue orbs glistening with pleasure to just appreciate his manhood in such a way. Just watching her sent his need to come into a fevering frenzy.

Pulling away entirely, Ana licked her lips, her eyes still firmly latched onto his, "You're not allowed to come until I say so."

_There was the punishment!_

Christian felt himself become needy for his wife and needy for a release. He let out a growl that sat heavily in his chest and he watched his wife and realised he had married one of the best teasers possible. How could he ever doubt that they were a match made in heaven itself?

Pulling his boxers down a bit more, Ana swung her left leg over her husband's lap, keeping herself risen a little off his as she looked towards his serenely eager face, and she bit her lip. "I punished you for pulling a sick day for no reason but, I think you deserve a reward for making me take a sick day with you." She licked her lips with anticipation as she ran her hands down her own body, tempting him with the sight of her touching herself. "Do you want your reward, Christian?"

"So much," he ground out as his penis hardened furthermore with the sight of his naked wife before him. "God, Ana."

Ana said no more, she lowered herself onto his erect penis, allowing him to fill her and she bit her lip as the pleasure exploded throughout her. She never found herself getting used to feel of him and she hoped that she never would. Slowly she rocked on him, working them both to a pleasuring height so they could release and fall back to earth in unison. She leaned in, clawing at his chest as she worked him more, pushing up and falling back onto his glory. She felt herself hasten as the orgasm began to build in her.

She suddenly looked at her husband, seeing his control she grinned, "You don't have to hold it, baby. This is reward time not punishment." She spoke lightly, her voice no more than soft siren. She continued to ease him into the gratification of lust and she heard his breathing change, his hands beginning to grip at her thighs as he finally exploded into her. Again they began two as Ana's core heated and she let out the most hedonic moan of ecstasy.

Collapsing against her husband's chest, she pulled off of him and slowly climbed so she was lying sated in his arms, secure and wearing the afterglow of love.

"I feel better after that," Christian mumbled back, kissing into her hair as he felt a mild exhaustion cling to him. He lay there for a moment before abruptly releasing a coughing fit and then apologising as Ana went to grab him a drink. As he calmed enough to drink some of the water, he groaned out unhappily. "That is not hot after sex."

Ana gave him a grin as she grabbed a top and bra and quickly got dressed as she approached the bed. "You're ill, baby, that's not just gonna go." She sat on the bed, entirely naked from the waist down, "You sure you're feeling better? You still look really pale."

"I love your worry for my health but, baby, I'm more than fine. Just sick and tired of confinement," he told her unhappily. "I might get up and go outside for a bit."

"I'll join you," Ana told him with a smile and took the half full glass and set it down on the bedside table, "fresh air will do us all the world of good. We've got to watch out that wheeze of yours doesn't get any worse."

"I know," Christian agreed. "That's why we have my mother."

"That's true," Ana agreed and gave him a kiss before moving herself off of the bed.

Watching her get up, Christian made no attempt to move. Instead he watched her waltz over to their large chest of drawer and grab a pair of sheer lacy black panties and promptly pull them on. Even after multiple attacks and a bearing a child she had the body of a vixen and he would always yearn for it.

"Sir!" Taylor's voice burst out as it came towards the door.

Ana quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on, all the while Christian rubbed the remainder on his erection away, trying to get himself calm. He pulled his boxers back up and took the shirt his wife threw at him as she giggled.

Pulling it on, he called out, "Come in, Jason."

The door opened and Taylor stepped in and closed the door, "Sorry to interrupt but, I have an issue I need to discuss with you immediately."

Pushing himself up in the bed, Christian was alert and knew that the look on Taylor's face was nothing to be messed with. Christian suddenly released a cough and rubbed his chest as he pulled himself out of bed, "What is it?" He asked as he went for the drink. It seemed that the stupid rattle in his chest was all that remained of the flu he had been struck with.

"It's Luke and Clarke," Taylor spoke up and looked between the married couple. He saw the worry manifest upon Ana's face and he took it in before continuing, "Sawyer was late for his shift. That got me worried. Especially when he turned up slamming doors and all I could get out of him was that he had a matter at Clarke's work to contend with. There were no details but, Luke is nowhere near on the ball today."

Looking at the time, Ana fretted, "It's gone midday. How long has he been here?"

"He's only just arrived," Taylor alerted her.

"I'm going to go and speak to him," Ana looked to her husband who nodded for her to proceed whilst he found himself getting up and going for clothes.

The moment he had his own sweatpants on he turned to leave, "If it's to do with that prick at Clarke's work I am going to be taking matters into my own hands. That is final."

"One hundred percent behind you," Taylor agreed with his boss. There were no qualms on the matter.

Going into the living room, Ana found Sawyer with Gail and Teddy. She immediately went up to him, concern looping around her, tightening onto every limb and fibre of her being. "Luke," Ana dared to speak up as she came into the room. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing," Sawyer replied and tried to act normal but, in the eyes of Ana he just failed to do so.

She moved him away from Teddy, knowing this was a stern matter that needed out in the open. "Tell me," she said as he moved away from her.

Turning around, Sawyer put his hands on his head, "That bastard at Clarke's work. He's been reprimanded with a fucking slap on the wrists and my man is still being subjected to sheer bullying." His brow furrowed in anger, "How is that bastards just get keep getting away with it? It's like you with all that shit Jack did. It's not fucking fair!"

"Hey," Ana said and took his hand, "C'mon." She took him to the kitchen and forced him to sit down. She quickly grabbed a beer knowing that she wasn't going out anywhere and even if his shift wasn't nearly over he needed something to just calm. "This time we won't wait months for an end."

"How do we do this? Clarke's terrified to bring it up again and I can see why!" Sawyer exclaimed and slammed the bottle down onto the marble counter top. "That man looked me right in the eyes earlier, Ana and do you want to know what he said?"

"What?" Ana asked, she knew she wouldn't like this and it terrified her that Sawyer was really becoming volatile.

"We have fag one and now we have his bum boy," Sawyer ground the words out like they were bitter droplets of poison escaping his body. "He stepped up to me and whispered at me '_People like you deserve shooting'_. I could have smacked him for that! The only thing stopping me was Clarke. I would never jeopardise my life with Clarke. Not now."

"I know you love him and stepping away shows that," Ana comfort her best friend.

"I shouldn't have to step back. If that place did their job he would be out of our lives for good," Sawyer grumbled unhappily and couldn't mistake the feeling in his stomach.

"He's out of your life," Christian said as he came into the room, his face full of thunder.

"What did you do?" Ana asked wearily as she watched her husband, "Do I want to know?"

"I paid the way for actions. He messed with my family, I messed with his fucking life," Christian commented in a scarily calm tone; one that didn't match his vehemently heavy words. "If he continues I'll be paying him a personal visit."

Sawyer watched Taylor affirm that he would be doing the same and as Ana's hand slipped onto his, he knew he had a family that would do anything for him.

This was a family that loved regardless.


	121. Meeting A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Another update! Aren't you guys lucky devils ;) It made me so happy to be welcomed back. It shocks me that you are all still loving this story so much! Thank you for the amazing support and enjoy… I'm back to my old ways ;) We'll see if you guess why =P_

_On another note, please like my author page on Facebook – Author Kirsty-Anne Still – I'm trying to gain a wider web presence for my original work and would love the support! Thanks!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-One_

* * *

Sitting listening to Ros argue with another potential client, Christian grabbed his phone. Why was he really here? He had sat in this meeting and listened to the egotistical prick across the table spout off his facts and opinions and Christian just wanted to accept the deal and leave.

He unlocked it to see he had a text message from his wife and immediately upon opening he smirked.

_**SOS - Bored out of my mind in this meeting. Mrs.G xXx**_

He promptly text back, trying to save her from total boredom, _**Same here. When did our lives become such a parallel, Mrs. G? YCG xx. **_He sat back, phone lap, waiting and listened to the grey hair man carry on arguing with Ros still so fervently. He was just happy when his phone vibrated. It was the only the good part about this meeting – communication with his wife.

_**I think it began when I stumbled into your office that fateful day. Mrs.G xXx**_

_**I believe you could be right. God, that day will haunt me beautifully for the rest of my life. YCG xx**_

_**Shame I seem to be less accident prone since Teddy. No more falling to my knees at your mere existence ;) Mrs.G xXx**_

Christian laughed, which caught the people around the tables attention, "Sorry, carry on." He ordered them; he didn't care if he was being rude. At least his was being a pompous twit. He waited for them to resume where they were and he typed back a response. _**I like you on your knees. It means you're the perfect height for certain activities. YCG xx**_

_**Don't get me thinking about that. I'm very needy right now, Grey, and the distance is killing me. Mrs.G xXx**_

Grinning like a Cheshire cat at the thought of his wife needy and wanting him when he was nowhere need was quite desirable. It meant that the moment they got a moment together the release would out of this world. It would mind blowing and it would leave them both sated to the extreme.

_**Distances can be covered. Just like your body can be with mine and it will be. Mark. My. Words. YCG xx**_

As he pressed send, Christian heard something that immediately brought him out of his quiet bubble and into the matter at hand.

"You're just a woman who thinks she knows it all. Clearly, you're easiest point of call is just argue," the man commented unimpressed. "It's not a good look for Grey Enterprises."

"Do you know what?" Christian broke into the conversation. "This meeting is over. We have been sat in this room since eight AM; it's now coming up eleven. If we haven't made a decision in three hours we won't in another three. So I'm calling this quits," Christian said as he stood up. "Not only that but, I don't do business with someone that undermines women. I'll have you know that Ros knows a lot more about your business than you do. I only hire the best and Ros is the best. Sorry for the waste of time but, I'm going to head back to my office and do proper work."

"Christian," Ros jumped in, "We need this."

"No we don't," Christian muttered back and looked at the eyes of the man he had just cancelled the deal with. "If I see any damages to my company from him then I will be causing havoc on his life. We'll do just fine without this deal. There are others."

With his piece said he decided to type his wife a message about having lunch together and left the mess of a broken deal behind him.

Christian walked into his office, head in his phone as he typed a message to his wife and looked up to see her sitting on his desk, legs dangling down, her heels still on, the skirt of her bodycon skirt pulling up her thighs, the arms of her blazer rolled up, her top cut lower than he remembered from that morning.

"Might as well delete this," he commented as he cancelled his email, strode right over to his wife, parted her legs and stood between them. "What do I owe this delectable appearance?" he asked her and ran his hand along her jawline so he was pushing up into her unruly, windswept hair.

"My eleven o'clock cancelled, so I decided to take advantage of the time gap," Ana told him sweetly her eyes gazing at his, yearning for him. "I knew your morning meeting finished at eleven so I thought I would surprise my CEO hubby."

"Oh, he's surprised," Christian commented, kissing her tenderly, kissing her several times before pulling away to look at her he saw she was concocting some master plan in her mind. Since Tuesday, when he had pulled a fake sick day, she had been literally on heat. All three days since she had been ready and begging and he was sure one day she would break him.

"Want another surprise?" She asked him and he nodded, wondering what next. His first thought was that Teddy was here but, the look in her eyes and the fact that she was here from work denied that question. Grabbing his hand she pushed it up her thigh just high enough for his fingertips to alert his brain that she was currently sitting on his desk without any panties on.

"Stay there," he spoke with dangerous and yet extremely sexual tone. He left her sitting there; legs still splayed and went over to his office door. He yanked it open enough to target Andrea, "Cancel all of my meetings until one. I'm spending some time with my wife." He shut the door with a thank you and went back to his wife, unbuckling his belt. "I think some pleasure before we go out for an early drink and lunch is in order."

Ana grinned at the idea of such a way to spend her afternoon. She wasn't needed in any meetings until two and she was hoping her day would end up like this – lost in a sexual oblivion.

"Well My CG," she said quoting his signature to his texts. He always claimed he was her CG and she knew he was.

"_Your Christian Grey_ has something you might like," Christian spoke with a bemused tone and he ran one hand into her hair, gripping it to make her look at him and he crashed his lips onto hers as his other hand trailed up her thigh until his fingers found her hot and wet core.

"Oh God," she breathed as her head forced its way further back as his thumb caressed her clitoris and his middle and index finger pushed their way into her. She felt him massage her clit and the inside of her vagina and she kicked her heels off so she tried to push a little on the back Christian's desk to get a desired position.

Pulling out of her, Christian became playful and deliberately stuck them in his mouth. He released his wife's hair a little and watched her bite her lip more. In turn his stopped sucking his fingers of her sweet taste and completely undone his pants. "You always taste so divine," he murmured and kissed as if to transfer her sweet taste that was left on his lips and whilst he had her occupied with the kiss, he thrust in to her and felt her part from with him with a heavenly gasp as he filled her.

"Always so perfect," Christian whispered into her ear as he brought her body close to his, her head falling onto his shoulder as he began to thrust his hips so he was continual drawing in and out of her, plunging her further into the pool of bliss that she loved so much. His hands moved further down her body until they sat on her either side of her butt and he drew her forward so the only thing keeping her on the edge of the desk was her trust in her husband's clutches. Even with her hands clamped on his shoulders, her weight was all in his hands literally.

He felt her shudder just become her inner walls began to clamp and clench around his hard on and she came with a heavenly moan, her breathing stopping for moment as ecstasy burnt through every vein in her body.

The feeling of her climaxing was what finished him and he caved, exploding within her and filling her momentarily. The feeling of fucking hard and making love combined made Christian desire these sweet moments.

Panting heavily, Ana released her death grip entirely from her husband's shoulder and she slowly raised her head to look at him, "You really do know how to rock a girl's world."

"Only one girl's," he told her honestly and added a kiss before confirming what she already knew. "Yours. I only ever know how to rock yours."

"I love you," she whispered and felt him with draw from her and she felt suddenly empty.

"I love you more," he grinned at her as he tucked himself back into his Calvin Klein's and then pulled his pants back up. He watched reach over to the top draw off his draw and grab her panties. He knew then studied her as she jumped down and put them back on only to sway on the spot and grab his desk to steady himself. "Ana?" He questioned as he stepped into steady her. "What's wrong?"

"Must have stood up too fast," she told him unsure. "I was just a little light headed." She looked at him, "Right we need to tidy your desk up and go for lunch."

"Go and sit down I'll do that," he commanded her and then led her to the couches in his office. Rushing back he cleaned the mess his desk had become and smirked as he realised nowhere was safe from either of their sex drives. When he turned back her found her rubbing her forehead whilst looking at her phone. "Who's texting you?" Christian asked, wondering if it might be Gail about Teddy.

"Luke's just text me about his plans. He's currently waiting for Clarke so he can surprise him," Ana grinned as he put her phone down and then she pouted a little. "I still do really hate Luke not being at work," Ana grumbled at her husband. Even months on, she hated having another guard apart from Sawyer. "But I can't deny the romance he does. That man could easily win me over," she looked to her husband who looked terrified by that comment and she just giggled. "_Sucker_."

At that he grabbed her and pulled her near enough onto his lap. "I'll make you pay for that tonight," he muttered at her, the sexual intent driven into each word, tangled in his tone. He kissed her temple and released her from his grip, immediately noticing her paling complexion. "You sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, baby."

"I think I'm just hungry," she said and grabbed the jug of water in the middle of the table and made herself a glass and greedily took a gulp of it. Praise to Andrea for always making sure there was fresh water in here! "We're going off out now, it's no problem."

"You might need some sugar," Christian commented concerned and grabbed his phone as he decided to order Taylor to get the car ready. He wanted his wife feeling better now. Once done, he closed his phone he looked back at Ana who looked even paler than ever, "We're going now and if you're no better after we're going to ask my mom to meet us at your work. Deal?"

"Deal," Ana agreed and breathed through the nausea hitting her with each new thump in her head. "So what are you thinking for lunch?"

"Italian or do you fancy something spicier?" He asked making her laugh at him implication to something spicier. If he could, he would take her again and call that lunch but, he wasn't taking chances with her health.

"I think Italian," Ana agreed thinking that would go down nicer than anything else right now.

"Okay, I'll call ahead to the normal place and get a table," Christian told her and smiled. Hearing his phone go off he grabbed it and growled, "I swear to God some people don't understand the term _cancelled_. They know I am busy until after one. Jesus," he grumbled and continued to complain as he replied to the email.

"Christian?" Ana suddenly broke into his sentence, her head thumping and she pressed up, trying to move to get a drink.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Christian asked and as watched.

"I really don't feel good," she whispered at him, grabbing the back of the couch they were just sitting on before her legs gave out completely under her and had her tumbling to the floor with a thud.

"Ana!" Christian yelled as he caught her a little too late. Most of her body had already hit the floor. He sat cradling with her in his arms as she remained unresponsive. "Andrea!" He screamed out trying to get help, "Taylor!"

He had no idea what was wrong with his wife but, he could feel the fear laughing at him, readying to pull him into every possible scenario hell could think off.


	122. The Change-Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I cliffhanger and leave you – true KLCM form? Hehe! Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you soon ;) Life's a little argh at the moment! Thanks as always, you are all amazing!_

_On another note, please like my author page on Facebook – Author Kirsty-Anne Still – I'm trying to gain a wider web presence for my original work and would love the support! Thanks!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Two_

* * *

Christian was still calling to Ana when the door burst open and Andrea came in with Taylor directly behind her. The moment she had heard her boss calling out, she had called him to come up, terrified of what she would find and she was pleased to find him still by the elevators.

"Christian," Taylor spoke with panic as he saw Ana. "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know," Christian shook his head, tears brandishing his eyes and beginning to fall. "She was fine and then she had a little turn and we were sitting there and she said she didn't feel well. She had some of the water and got up and just collapsed." As he finished his comment, the alarm bells went off in his mind and the conspiracies began to mount. "The water," he whispered, "What was in the water? Something had to be in the water."

"It was fresh sir and no one's been in here to tamper with it. I promise," Andrea began to fret. "I brought it in myself. I've not left my desk since then."

"I don't know what else could have her collapse like this," Christian panicked as he held his wife. "She's eating fine, she's been fine. It just suddenly hit her." Feeling Ana move a little and groan out his attention shifted straight back to her, "Ana, baby, open your eyes." He watched open her eyes and close them again as if in evident pain. "C'mon, baby, I want to see those beautiful eyes."

Letting out a sweet moan she raised her hand to her head, "I've got a thumping headache." She then suddenly realised she was lying vertical in Christian's office, "What the hell happened?"

"You collapsed," Christian said and the moment they locked eyes he knew she saw the agony he had been feeling and immediately the apology masked her face. "I think we need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine," Ana confessed, arguing with his idea of protocol right now. "Plus, I have a meeting at two."

"Ana you just fucking collapsed in my office and you think I'm gonna care about a meeting?" Christian asked with a ferocious tone, "Because I don't. I care about you and I need to know you're okay because right now I know you aren't."

"Okay," Ana whispered and just wanted to curl into his side as she admitted freely to him, "I really don't feel good."

"Sit her up a little," Taylor said and Christian realised he didn't even remember him leave the room. "I've got a bottle of water." He opened it and handed it to Christian to help Ana sip it slowly. "I think a hospital is wise but, we can take her. There's no need for ambulance and publicity right now."

"Good idea," Ana agreed as she pulled back from the bottle of water. "I know I'm not getting away with not going to the hospital but, I can get away with just being driven." She allowed Christian to help her stand and was thankful when he legs gave way that he caught her. As he went to pick her up she fought him away, "Let me just find my bearings. I don't want more attention than I already get. Being hated for being Mrs Grey is bad, let's not get death watches going because you're carrying me places."

"They don't hate you," Christian argued back, unable to see how anyone could hate his wife.

"I stole you from them," Ana pouted at them jokingly.

Christian chuckled and buried his head into her head, kissing behind her ear as he whispered to her, "I don't like blondes for a reason." He kept Ana close as they left the office, Christian ordering Taylor to grab Ana's bag, jacket and heels so she could put them on in the car and began to walk her towards the elevator.

The moment they were in the car, Ana felt her nerves gather. She had no idea what was wrong with her but, she hadn't been feeling on top of her health as she liked for the last few weeks and now this just made her feel like something severe was wrong. Gripping her husband's hand she didn't let it go the entire way. Getting to the hospital, Ana was pleased she got fast tracked through to a bed because she wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her and she wanted to calm the look of mass worrying panic on Christian's face.

"You doing okay?" Christian asked her as he nursed her hand with its new IV and hated seeing her in this bed however minor or not.

Ana gave him a small smile, "I'm just tired but, apart from that I really do feel better. Silly if anything for being brought here when I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Christian stated back in a hard tone and then smirked, "I think Luke will kill you when he finds out about this. We sort the bastard out at his work and he goes off for one day to give his fiancé a good day and you collapse."

"He doesn't have to know," Ana spoke back, her eyes burning into her husband. "You aren't going to tell him and nor am I. He doesn't have to know." She closed her eyes into slits to stare at him and saw she was breaking him down, "Plus, it's probably nothing anyway."

"It's definitely not nothing," the doctor interrupted them and saw he caught them and threw them for a loop. "Sorry to interrupt but, I have your results here."

"What's wrong with my wife?" Christian asked quickly, speaking on his wife's behalf before she had a chance.

"We ran your bloods and rushed them through labs and we do have a problem," the doctor said as he looked at her chart. "You're pregnant." He gave a high voltage smile at saying that news, "Your blood work was exceptionally perfect apart from it showing you were pregnant and a little dehydrated but, the IV should rectify that. I see no reason to keep you after we've done an ultrasound to check the baby."

"Can you call to get Dr Greene down here please?" Christian asked suddenly, "I only want her attending to my wife on this matter. She is my wife's OB/GYN."

"Certainly," he commented and excused himself to leave the pair alone.

Ana was shell shocked still and slowly she rose her head to look to her husband, "I'm really pregnant?" She asked and couldn't stop herself from sitting up so she could throw her arms around her husband's neck and just cling onto him tightly. Since Teddy was born she had found herself broody and wishing for nothing more than to be a mother of multiple children and make a perfect life with her husband and children. Now it was happening. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant!"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Watching Dr Greene's expression, Ana looked to her husband and saw he was trying to work out her reaction to the results. However, it appeared that both were stumped and left hanging in this baby limbo. _Were they, weren't they pregnant?_

"Are you just going to stand there?" Christian suddenly barked, wanting actions to begin happening.

"Sorry, I can't see any major worries. Ana, your blood pressure's up so that could have contributed to the collapse," Dr Greene commented with an all knowing tone. After the last pregnancy, she had guessed that the issue would come back. "But, first let's get an ultrasound going," she said as she pulled the ultrasound over and ordered Ana to do a routine she had done not long again when she had given them bad news. Waiting on Ana to unbutton her skirt and push it down and pull her skirt up, Dr Greene wanted to verify this pregnancy as quickly as possible and wasn't going to make Ana undress more than this. Using the Doppler she ran it across Ana's stomach and watched the screen and prayed herself that there would be baby appear and without causing any panic there she saw the form in black and white. "You're definitely pregnant," Dr Greene joked as she watched the screen and tried to lighten the mood. "From the size of the baby I'd say you are about the twelve, thirteen mark." She studied the image, a small grin on her lips as she did so and remained silent for a few moments. "I'd set your due date as 1st January so we're looking at a New Year's baby."

Ana gripped her husband's hand in excitement. She couldn't believe it had finally happened; they were pregnant and had something to look forward to. She looked to Dr Greene who looked like something had dawned, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Dr Greene said and looked at them both, gauging their reactions to the moment. "I think after the false pregnancy this is the best outcome," Dr Greene commented reached to move the screen to them. "Can you see that flutter?" she asked and saw them nod, "Well that's your baby's heart beat and if I go over here we get another one."

"You mean there are two babies in there?" Christian asked as he pointed at the screen and the masses on it.

Ana had to giggle at Christian's stupidity. Here he was – Mr Christian Grey, big time CEO, Mr moneybags, former Domme and he was completely stumped at the situation at hand. Reaching for him, she linked her fingers onto him and brought him back to reality.

"You're expecting twins," Dr Greene confirmed with a broad happy smile.

"That's twins?" Christian asked still shocked as he watched the screen.

"That's usually what twins are, Christian," Dr Greene spoke amused. Apparently this reaction never got old even after years of practise in her chosen career.

Christian looked down at his wife who had tears in her eyes and she smiled up at him, "We've got twins!" He said and brashly kissed her, not knowing how to thank her except by cupping her face with his palms and kissing her leisurely. "Thank you, Ana. Thank you for everything you have brought to my life and thank you so much for everything you keep bringing to my life."

"Took both of us," Ana smirked at him, remembering the many delicious moments they could have conceived during. Turning to Dr Greene she began to worry, "What about my blood pressure? You said it's high and after Teddy what does that mean for me?"

Dr Greene issued a small smile, "We'll repeat the routine of last time. I mean no stress and we'll keep it monitored. I'm sure your mother can help out, Christian, between appointments instead of dragging you here. We work together she can keep me updated."

"Oh, she'll be more than okay to do so," Christian agreed and revelled again in the fact that his mother was a doctor. "So the babies," he paused and his eyes flickered to the screen, "They're okay?"

"From the scans they are just perfect," Dr Greene told them with optimism and confidence. "This is an exciting time for you and I'm sure Teddy will love having new brothers or sisters. I see no reason why we can't discharge you, Ana. The only advice I give is that over the weekend you just rest up. Nothing strenuous or stressful, just two days of utter peace."

"I can do that," Ana affirmed knowing Christian would literally wait on her hand and foot until Monday morning and even then he would try and tempt her to stay in bed and just rest another day.

"Well in that case I see no reason to keep you so I will get your discharge papers. If you want to clean up and then I'll get a nurse to come in and remove your IV and I'll have the papers and prints of the sonogram waiting for a signature," Dr Greene said and left the pair.

Quickly, cleaning herself up, Ana just wanted her husband. Hearing she was pregnant with Christian's children just made her sexual libido go into over drive and her body was literally ravenous. Now she knew why she had been so horny so much these last few weeks!

She couldn't take her eyes off Christian as he stood looking like a child before Christmas. It was a good distraction as the nurse removed her IV and she was so happy with how he was handling this. The first time she had found out she was pregnant she had panicked and with good reason. He had forced her to her leave and sent her spiralling into a dark demise. The scare had shown that he was ready for a family and this time, she could see he was trying to keep calm.

"Go out to the front desk and the papers are there," the nurse told Ana and left.

Tilting her head, she looked to Christian and gave a small smile, "Ready to go home, baby?" She asked him and saw his face light up at the sound of that. "No more work today. I want to go home and revel in this."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Christian said as he held her hand to help her stand and made quick work to get her out of the room. "I can't wait to tell people. I want to tell everyone here that you're pregnant."

Giggling, she froze mid motion and looked at him wide eyed, "How do we tell Teddy?" Ana asked with mounting excitement and then she looked at her husband, "And God, how the family going to take it? I mean twins!"

"I fucking love you; I don't care how we tell them!" He said as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It was so full of appreciation and love he couldn't contain himself."I just want to go home and enjoy some time with you," Christian told her seductively. "We're past the twelve week stage so we can tell everyone."

"Just passed it," she intercepted and looked forward, her head still on Christian's chest as they walked through the ER towards the exit. She pushed off when she saw Sawyer standing emotionless and almost catatonic in the middle of the waiting room. "Luke?" Ana asked as she picked up her pace and went over to her best friend. "Luke!" She shouted and got him to break out of his broken reverie. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Clarke was attacked," he immediately managed to say through his tears. "Someone near enough beat him to death and left him!" Sawyer let out a cry of anguish as he finally found comfort in Ana and Christian, "And I know exactly who did it!"

Again Ana felt her knees go weak beneath her but, felt her husband catch her and keep her standing.

This could not be happening.


	123. Caught Between Life and Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the wait guys! I am getting sucked in to revising and editing my first book. 28__th__ June seems so far off but, I know it'll come by soon and I'll be panicking I'm finally publishing! Bare with me, I do have to take a step back from Fanfiction but, I will try my hardest!_

_On another note, please like my author page on Facebook – Author Kirsty-Anne Still – I'm trying to gain a wider web presence for my original work and would love the support! And if you're interested in my book, there are links to it Goodreads page =) Thanks!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Three_

* * *

"Is there any news?" Christian asked and saw Sawyer shake his head. "Okay, wait here," he said and kissed his wife before breaking contact with her. He approached the main desk and in true Domme form, Christian demanded answers. He flashed that smile and exuded strength and got his own way.

Watching her husband walk away Ana was suddenly truly grateful for having collapsed. The idea of getting this call would kill her and doing it without Christian close would have crippled her even more. She turned back to Sawyer and her heart thudded harder at seeing how lost he was. The only other time she had seen that was after Hyde's final attack when he doubted himself in being Ana's security. Being on the receiving end was one thing but, watching it and knowing there wasn't nothing she could do was a totally other thing.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze; she gave a weak smile as he covered her hand and kept it there.

"They're still stabilising him but, the nurse at the station said she would get someone to come out and give us an update within the next fifteen minute," Christian broke the moment as he rejoined them, his face drawn, not wanting to tell them that Clarke was listed as more than critical right now.

Nodding, Ana rolled her eyes as a means to prevent the tears. Hearing the news, Ana knew she had to settle Sawyer more than ever, "Let's take a seat."

Sawyer refused, "Why are you here anyway?" Sawyer suddenly asked, not caring for his own grief, thankful for a distraction. "Why are you at the hospital?"

"It doesn't matter," Ana placated her best friend and reached for him, forgetting the band aid on her hand from where the IV was removed. Snatching her hand away she looked up at him, "It doesn't matter right now. It can wait."

"Please, Ana," Sawyer practically began to fall into a beggar's expression, "Why were you here? I can't cope if there's something wrong with you too."

Sighing, Ana ran her hand over her forehead as Christian put his arm around her. She didn't want the news coming out this way but, it was and that was it. Looking up she could see the manic worry only mounting on Sawyer's face and she hated seeing that look on either him or her husband, "I collapsed at Christian's office."

"Why?" He asked her, his fear of losing Clarke not helping his rational mind. He had fears of losing Ana too. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Ana gave a feebly watery smile as she couldn't contain her happiness but, at the same time, she couldn't stop her worry for Clarke's health hitting her. "I'm pregnant with twins."

"Ana," Sawyer pushed the words out in a choked sob and wrapped his arms around her and then broke down against the crook of her neck. "This is truly amazing news."

"I wish it was better circumstances, Luke," she whispered as she hugged him back, her hand in his hair soothing him as he cried. "We will get this sorted, Luke. We will see justice here."

"I can't lose him," Sawyer, the great man he was, was broken against Ana's tiny frame. She was his only means of support right now and he hated that he felt so weak. He had never felt terror in him like this, he had never felt an imminent lose bestowed upon him but, here he was, scared that he was never going to see Clarke smirk at him, hear him wish him a good morning as soon as he woke up, never hold him again.

Christian stood looking in on the moment and grabbed his phone to drop a text to Taylor. He needed to be here. Looking back he listened to Sawyer state how he loved Clarke and how he couldn't imagine his life without him, that he was his soul mate and he had lost him once, a second time would kill him and Christian remembered being in that situation. He remembered waiting on news of his wife and not knowing if she was going to make it or not.

It was like the being thrown into the tenth circle of hell and held there a captive.

"C'mon, you need rest," Christian said as he supported his wife, Clarke might be the one in a hospital bed but, Ana was too not long ago. He wanted her rested as much as possible. "If you won't go home at least take a seat and just rest while we wait." He saw his wife wanted to be defiant but, he wasn't having it, "You heard Dr Greene, Ana. You're blood pressure's up so just take a seat, please."

"Listen to him," Sawyer commented as he stalled his pacing, "We saw what stress did when you were pregnant with Teddy. Let's be sensible about this."

"Fine," Ana said and sat down. However, the moment she was sat she felt the nerves beginning to gnaw away at her. She was unable to pace them out for fear of inducing a coronary attack in both her husband and best friend and if she sat the fears began to smother her.

"I got here as quick as I could," Taylor suddenly approached them. "What's wron- Luke?" He cut his sentence short the moment he saw Sawyer looking like the end of the world had erupted.

Sensing Sawyer tense up, Christian stepped in. "I'll fill him in on what we know. You sit with Ana," he instructed and placed distance between them as he drew Taylor to the side. "I want the bastard that's been bullying him," Christian ground out, unable to stop himself from seething at this situation. "I want his address and I want to know when he's home. I want to pay him a little visit that he won't forget."

"You and I both," Taylor agreed and got his phone out. He quickly typed out a text and sent it before looking to his boss to say it was done. "What about Ana?" he asked quickly, "What's happening with her? Is she okay?"

Christian looked to his wife as she with her hands wrapped up with her best friends, her head on his shoulder, talking to him calmly. He gave a brief smile, "She's perfect." His whispered tone wasn't wasted on Taylor as the pair looked at one another, "We're expecting twins beginning of the New Year." He then couldn't stop the rush of happiness, "She's expecting. We weren't going to say anything but, right now, I need extra eyes on her."

"Is that what caused her collapse? I mean, congratulations Christian but, is she really okay?"

"Her blood pressure was up and she was dehydrated but, she and the babies are fine," Christian smirked and shook his head. "_Twins_? I expected our family to grow but, not quite at this rate!"

"It seems you have a better reaction this time around than ever," Taylor pointed out jokingly. "I prefer this reaction."

Chuckling, Christian ran his hand over the back of his neck, "I'm in a different place. I love Teddy, he and Ana are the best things that ever happened to me and these two children will be no different. I will love them forever, I already do."

"Looks like the doctors back," Taylor suddenly mentioned seeing a man approached Sawyer and Ana.

"Could you ring my mother and see if she can look after Teddy? Let her know what's happening with Clarke," Christian commanded the situation and saw Taylor getting ready to listen. "Don't mention the baby just yet. Just tell her we're at the hospital waiting on news. She might be able to pull some strings and get us answers."

"Done," Taylor and took his phone back out. "Let me know what the doctor has to say."

Agreeing, Christian went and rejoined Ana and Sawyer and stood stoic and the one with the most strength in him. He reached for Ana's hand which she took and held on tightly to it. She didn't let go, she needed the strength of her husband right beside her as they listened to the doctor give them a run of what was wrong with Clarke.

"I'm afraid from the examinations and scans we've ruined out some compromising injuries," the doctor began to say, his face sullen and apologetic for the news about to come. "There is increasing swelling around his spinal cord which, at the moment, means we won't know the extent of the damage. From the amount of injury sustained we've also ruled out a broken jaw, several broken ribs, internal bleeding, a severe fracture to the base of his skull which has caused a bleed on the brain. We've got him under observations right now but, I'm afraid within the hour he will be surgery to help repair some, if not all, of the injuries."

"You said swelling around his spinal cord," Ana spoke up, finally finding her voice. "What could that mean for Clarke?"

The doctor flashed a solemn look at her, "I'm afraid we could be looking at paralysis."

Sawyer felt himself weaken under those words. He faltered a little and panicked at how life would change for him and Clarke and how difficult it would be. He didn't know how he would be able to sustain a job like being Ana's bodyguard when it was more than a little hands on. Especially when he had to protect Teddy as well when Ana was with him. If Clarke was paralysed in anyway, he would have to step down majorly.

"Right now, we can't worry ourselves with this. We have to concern ourselves for getting through an extensive surgery and I will make sure you are kept up to date," the doctor looked at Christian knowing he had demanded more alerts and updates and had given the hospital a considerable amount of money to get his own way – again. "I will be rushing him into surgery so a nurse will come and take you to the appropriate surgical waiting room where you can wait and I will find you once we are done and have Clarke rested in recovery."

Sawyer was silent, only able to bob his head as he tried to let this all sink in. Life had been perfect lately; there were no trips to the hospital or life and death situations. It was purely normal living and now this had happened and life was completely up in the air again.

"I want him moved to a private wing as well," Christian spoke up not letting the doctor leave just yet. "I will make sure the costs are covered but, I want Clarke to have the best care. Whatever doctors or nurses, whatever equipment, I don't care. I expect him to receive the best care possible."

"Okay," the doctor nodded in agreement. "I will make sure everyone knows the protocol."

"Thank you," Christian said allowed the man go and do his job. He looked at Sawyer and narrowed his attention, "I hope you don't mind me stepping in there," he commented and Sawyer shook his head. "I will make sure that Clarke get's the best care here."

Sawyer was unable to say anything, his thoughts were torturing him. They callously sending snapshots of a broken Clarke to the forefront of his mind, sneering at him for what was to come. He felt like he couldn't breathe and that he was cast into a whirlwind that was set to carry on spiralling. When Ana reached out for him, he snapped back into reality, "I never got to marry him," Sawyer began to speak and sunk into a seat. "We've been biding our times and for what?" he looked to Ana as she sat beside him and reached for her hand, "for him to possibly die on me?"

"He's strong," Ana whispered as she tried to make herself believe that conviction. "He isn't going to die, Luke. He has so much to come home for. He has you to come back for." She cupped his jaw line with her palms and forced him to look up at her, "Christian has been in this predicament waiting on news, I have been here waiting on news of him, we understand how hard this is right now for you, Luke. Don't give in because you have to be strong and I will be here for you in whatever way you need me to be."

"Just don't leave me," he said and closed his eyes as the tears began to fall in their clear pearl drops down his face. "Just don't go anywhere." It was more a liturgy for her to never leave him at all, and a pray he hoped Clarke would hear and he meant it. He couldn't lose anyone from his life.

Seeing Sawyer breakdown so unashamedly broke Ana. She took Sawyer in her arms and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. At the same time she felt Christian's hand come to her shoulder and she allowed her tortured hormones to get the better of her and let them loose so she could steadily reign them in and not be a volatile mess. Sawyer didn't need that but, there was one thought on her mind right now, she was given life and Clarke seemed to have his slowly being stolen from him.

Her life was beginning all over again with this family news whilst Clarke's hung in the balance.


	124. Protecting My Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Please mind my mistakes – they're all mine and mine alone =) Enjoy and thank you for sticking with this story! =)_

_On another note, please like my author page on Facebook – Author Kirsty-Anne Still – I'm trying to gain a wider web presence for my original work and would love the support! And if you're interested in my book, there are links to it Goodreads page =) Thanks!_

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Four_

* * *

Ana came back from the toilet for the third time nursing her stomach and admittedly feeling sorry for herself. They had been sat here for nearly four hours and she didn't know if it were her worry that was getting too much or the morning sickness she had been suffering with. She had to admit that she was glad that all of her throwing up sessions now had a culprit. Well, scratch that, culprits.

"Urgh," she muttered as she sat down and immediately placed her head onto Christian's shoulder, "I have not missed this."

Christian chuckled, it wasn't the radiating sound that she loved, it was cut off and lacking. "I think they're worth it though."

Ana groaned, "Next time you're carrying the baby."

That made Sawyer laughed which caused the pair to look at him. He had barely spoken since they came in and now he was laughing like a madman. Ana watched him closely ass suddenly he dissolved into a new flood of tears and she just put her arms around him and held him as he fell into the whirlwind of emotions.

"Hey," she soothed, rocking his body gently to calm him.

"We should be at home celebrating," Sawyer pulled away, trying to compose himself. "We should be enjoying the fact you're pregnant and we're not. We're here waiting for that doctor to come out and tell us that the love my life is dead and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Luke," Christian stopped him mid panic, "I've been in your position several times before with my wife. It will never get easy but, if you have faith in him then you will cope with whatever the doctor has to say. I know how alone and scared you are right now and I know that you can only think the worse. You just can't assume he's dead."

"I think we're about to find out," Ana whispered at them as she saw the doctor from earlier advancing towards them. Immediately she was standing, immediately she took Sawyer's hand and held it tight, offering him the strength he needed.

"Is Clarke okay?" Sawyer asked, demanding to know.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry but, right now, Clarke is extremely critical. There were numerous internet bleeds and when we opened him up it was far worse than we had anticipated for. We lost him a couple of times but, he fought with us and came back once the bleeds began to stem and we were able to stabilise his condition." He took a deep breath before giving the rest of the news, "I'm afraid we had to induce a coma due to the amount of swelling that became apparent," the doctor told them solemnly. "At the moment his brain activity is low and I am optimistic that once the swelling begins to reduce then we will see some reaction to stimuli."

Ana looked at Christian and from his expression he knew the doctor was just trying to enforce hope to them all. She wondered if this was the truth or the lie to keep their faith in some miracle. She really hoped she was looking too far into this and her mind was actively playing games on her.

"You are more than welcome to come and sit with him. By all means talk to him, talk around him. Sometimes this helps patients with traumatic brain injuries," the doctor continued to tell them. "I will warn you that it is not a pleasant sight to see a loved one in this state and right now it does look at its worse."

"I need to see him," Sawyer suddenly spoke up, stepping forward. "I need to be with him. Take me to him."

The doctor nodded and agreed and turned, leading them all in the direction of the ICU. He said nothing and when they were at the door, he stepped to the side and allowed them all to see Clarke for the first time. "He's comfortable and stable. Spend as much time as you need with him."

Sawyer took not time to enter the room and go straight to Clarke's side. There in the bed before him was the love of his life, covered in wires and tubes surrounded by machines all simultaneously making noises and doing their job. He was smothered in bandages and marred with cuts and bruises and the sight that should have made Sawyer reap revenge, made him break down completely.

"I can't stand here and not do anything," Christian suddenly ground out. He was consumed with memories of Ana, over taken with the past and he remembered how he hadn't taken this into his own hands and finished Jack Hyde off the first time. "I am stopping this tonight. We will not have to worry about the prick that did this to Clarke."

And just like that the fear of Christ rose in Ana like a wild fire and she grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving her. "Christian please don't do anything stupid," Ana fought with her husband just outside Clarke's hospital room.

"I won't. I'm doing the right thing," he told her back with a feistiness biting away at his tone.

"Anything you do has a risk," she told him, pleading with him. "Please, you can't run the risk of me losing you. I can't lose you. Not now, not with the babies on the way."

"Baby, do you really think I would miss out on this? On them? On Teddy meeting them?" he asked her with a sincere tone, his hands resting upon her stomach. "I love them like they're already here. I thought my life was complete with you and Teddy but, right now, my life has it all and more going on." He looked at Clarke's unconscious form and furrowed his brow, "I didn't even know I needed Luke or Clarke in my family to make me a happy man but, I do and I cannot sit back and let the person behind this get away with it when we could lose one of our own."

"You don't have to take matters into your own hands," Ana fought with him, her eyes watering. "I couldn't survive is something happened to you. I won't survive that, Christian and you know it!" she could see that she was winning over, that he could see she was currently speaking the truth, "Let the police handle it."

"I will, once I have him and the evidence in one place," Christian told her sternly as if this plan was going to be exacted perfectly.

"And what state will the police be getting him in?" Ana snapped at her husband, her anger now rising up in her like a phoenix from a pile of ashes, "I know you and Taylor, Christian. I've lived with you for years. I know how your mind works. You won't simply go and pick this guy up and drop him off at the police station. You'll _rough_ him up, for the polite way of saying it and then feed him to the police."

Christian ran a hand over the back his neck, the guilt beginning to weigh down on him.

"Just remember this," Ana started to say, not caring about the guilt trip she was about to relay to him, "If you get into trouble or I wind up having to look at you in the state that Clarke's in you better be ready to grovel for the rest of your life. I mean that and don't think flowers or expensive gifts will cover it. You have to think rationally from now with a wife and three kids, Christian. Without you they miss out, I miss out on a life with you. Don't make that happen. They matter more than anyone."

"I know they do," Christian admonished in a low tone.

"Do you?" Ana questioned him, hating that she had to show how doubtful she was to get any sort of emotion out of him. "I know I can't stop you, once your mind is set but, just come back to me."

"I promise you now, Mrs Grey, I will be back within the hour," he told her and took her in his arms. "We need justice now though."

"I know and that's the hardest part of this," she said and squeezed her arms around him, unable to just let him go off just yet. "If it gets out of hand, leave there, can you promise me that?"

"I'll promise you something better," Christian teased as he let her go.

"What's that?" Ana asked, a tear slipping out and down her face.

"I'll film the bastard getting thrown into a police car," Christian tried to lighten the moment. "Have faith, baby. Do you really think Taylor would let me do anything that would cost me dearly?" He asked and she shook her head, "I'll be back as soon as."

Ana felt his lips press to her forehead and watched him leave. When he was gone, she wiped her face and knew by this evening she would be happier to have him back and Clarke's attack seeing justice but, right now, she was a ball of panic and her hormones were not helping her.

Rubbing her hand to her stomach, she sent up a silent prayer and went to join Sawyer.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian had Ana's words burning at him but, he's hatred for the way waiting at the end of this journey tore through that thought and brought back the memory of Clarke –batter, bruised, life closer to being lost than saved.

"We're here," Taylor commented as he pulled to a halt. "Ryan and Reynolds have the police on the way and will bring them in. He's home and unknowingly about to get a visit from us."

Getting out of the car, Taylor rushed him as someone left the apartment complex and caught the door. He waited for Christian to enter and looked back at Ryan who was out of the car and nodded at him that this was it. He then stepped inside himself and followed his boss.

Walking in, Christian buttoned his suit up and kept his swagger even. He placed his hands into his pocket and then pressed the button for the elevator. Standing there, waiting for it to drop from the fourth floor for them, he looked at Taylor, "How do we make this look like he provoked us?"

"Don't worry. We've got planted evidence in his apartment that he has an infatuation with your wife and Luke, plus he likes bashing gays. We're simply here to talk and get him to confess," Taylor then lifted his hand to show Christian a pen drive. "I've watched the attack three times already. He hasn't met me when I'm provoked."

Christian just smirked knowing that no one wanted to take on Taylor when he like this. He was dangerous. When the elevator dinged as it hit ground floor, Christian stepped in and held the door as Taylor followed him. There were now words on the journey to the second floor, just calculating thoughts guiding them through. Christian had Ana's voice in his head, speaking over what was going to happen and he needed that, he needed to hear her voice of reason. It kept him grounded and calm instead of rushing in all guns blazing.

"202," Taylor pointed to the door literally 2 metres before them and walked over to it and stood wait for Christian to knock. They watched as the door opened and they were met with a smug looking male who had not long gotten out of the shower.

"What?" he asked, no manner to his tone.

"Paul Smithson?" Christian asked casually at the man at the door.

"Yeah who's asking?" the man at the door asked, standing up straighter.

"Your worst nightmare," Christian spoke and then barged his way into the apartment. Immediately he watched Paul walk backwards, terrified of what was happening and Christian loved seeing a coward at his weakest. "We've got some questions we want to ask you."

"I don't fucking know you and you're trespassing!" Paul shouted at him, putting up a verbal fight. "You're in my apartment and I didn't invite you in."

"You invited me in when you attacked my family," Christian spat out at him. "Remember Clarke?" he asked, knowing the answer already but, pushed on, "The guy you left for dead this afternoon."

"I don't know what you mean," Paul admonished the claim, lying through his teeth.

"Do you enjoying beating up gays?" Christian asked, "Is it a favourite pastime to bully them and then beat them to an inch of their life?"

Paul suddenly swung and hit Christian, giving Christian the means to fight back. The moment he did, Christian could see the fear ignite in Pauls' eyes as his breathing became shorter and shorter from Christian's hand around his neck.

"I think attacking me said it all," Christian snarled at Paul not carrying for the man's wellbeing as his hands clamped down around his neck tighter. "My man behind me has evidence of the attack and well the police will be here to arrest you and take the pen drive complete with video footage with them." Releasing the man's throat, Christian smirked, "I just wanted to see the man behind the sickening event. You're a disgrace you know that and you best know that everyone will know the type of man you are. Your parents, your brother, your _wife,_" he saw the fear rise and it only encouraged Christian to enjoy this more than ever. He had known about Paul Smithson from the first day Clarke alerted them to the issues they had with him. This, right now, was the end of the matter. "I'm the warning before the end of your life."

"The police just arrived," Taylor looked at him. "Reynolds messaged me."

"Good," Christian said as he looked to his watch. "My hour's nearly up," Christian muttered as he watched James get cuffed by the police. "I want to prove my wife wrong."

"Not be that shiner coming out," Taylor quipped, looking at the bruise beginning to surface.

"She can cope with one war wound," Christian smirked, so sure of himself.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ana hated how words were futile between her and Sawyer right now. They were always to create a conversation out of any situation they were in but, right now with Clarke's life hanging in the balance there were just no words that were enough.

She dragged her eyes over Clarke's unresponsive form and she could feel herself beginning to break down at the sight of Sawyer sitting staring at his fiancé's face, with eyes almost pleading with him to wake up and come back to him. With his hands clasped around one of Clarke's, his pale knuckles to his lips, Ana felt her heart cease and clench tightly in her chest and bit on the inner part of her cheek to keep herself calm.

She wished she had the power to make this right, to wake Clarke, to make this moment disappear but, apparently even having millions of dollars in the bank was useless. It did nothing; it enabled no life changing actions. It was proof that money didn't buy you everything. Even with all the money in the world there were major limitations.

And right now, she needed her husband and just as the sinking feeling in her gut dropped she felt a presence hovering outside. Looking up her heart ballooned and all of the worry on her released itself and made her grateful for than ever for having a powerful, honest husband who could keep his promises to her.

Looking her husband over she released the breath she was holding and didn't even care about the bruise to his cheek. He was back here and that was all that mattered.

Stepping into the room, Christian released the three words that kept his family save, "We got him."


	125. Sharing With You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay in updates. I have my reasons for taking a break and to be honest, I will do it more often if I feel the stress of Fanfiction is getting too much. Last week was awful for me and I would just like to reiterate that if you have something nasty to say don't say it. Weren't some of you taught that simple rule growing up? After several reviews targeting my writing outside of fanfic I will tell you now, you can kill my love of FF but, you won't take my writing from me. I won't tolerate negativity like that and I certainly won't let it affect me enough to change my life. If you don't like my story I would prefer if you just cancelled my page and forgot the story. Don't become a bully._

_That being said, here's a chapter =) Enjoy and thank you for everyone who stuck up for me and still supports me. _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Five_

* * *

"Baby," Teddy as he pushed one of his chubby fingers to Ana's stomach. He looked up at his mother with wonderment filling his eyes, "Two baby?" he asked, falling forward a little to push on Ana's stomach. She hated that they had waited this long to even involve their son in the news because seeing Teddy try to work it out was an adorable sight.

Picking him up a little to sit him upright, Ana grinned. "That's right, Teddy-bear," Ana grinned down at her son. "In a few months you'll have a little brother or sister to play with it.

"Won't that be exciting?" Christian joined in, trying to magnify his son's excitement level up.

Teddy nodded and looked up as he saw movement coming towards the room. His reaction to it was immediate and his eyes looked as though he was a child in a candy shop. "Unca Luke!" Teddy exclaimed and clambered off his mother's lap and to the opposite corner of the couch to get to his uncle. Immediately he found himself lifted into Sawyer's strong embrace and he wrapped his arms around Sawyer's neck.

"Hey little man," Sawyer said as he held the little boy. "I'm guessing you told him?"

Ana nodded, "He had a warmer reception to you entering the room though."

"Sorry," Sawyer apologised remorsefully and felt guilty for stealing the moment just by being there.

"Don't be," Christian cut in and smirked. "He's so young. We can't expect him to understand."

"We'll see," Sawyer grinned and looked at Teddy. "So what do you think, Teddy? Brother or sister?" Sawyer asked the youngster and watched Teddy's face contort with thought before his eyes went wide and he looked up at Sawyer with a big grin.

"Bubba!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up and down in Sawyer's arms. "Bubba! Bubba!"

"Little brother?" Sawyer asked and saw Teddy nod his head hastily. "What about the second baby?"

"Two baby," Teddy spoke thinking for a moment. "Bubba! Bubba!"

Sawyer laughed, "I think this house is looking at a lot of testosterone." He watched as Christian and Ana laughed, and he was pleased he was able to cause a reaction when he felt dead on the inside. He had to keep himself from breaking down around Teddy, because for a child of such a young age, he wasn't going to understand. "I think someone just dropped a present," he suddenly said as a smell caught his nostrils, sending them flaring in disgust. "Oh God! I swear he saves it for me."

"I'll sort him," Christian said and got up and took his son back. "If you get her to eat something before I'm back down."

"Deal," Sawyer said and approached Ana, "C'mon you, it's time to get your pregnant ass fattened up."

Ana listened, pulled herself up off the couch and followed her guard to the kitchen. She never thought it possible but, since Clarke's attack Ana felt far more connected with Christian and Sawyer than ever before. She had guessed that maybe knowing how it felt to see someone, like they had to Clarke, made her realise what they had felt after the Hyde attack. Having to watch someone remain unresponsive to ever plea and cry was not a feeling she wanted to last for long. She wanted Clarke to wake up so she felt less like she was walking in quicksand and more like there was a future ahead of them.

Passing her a bowlful of fruit, he watched her eat and he knew that with everything going on he had to maintain that he would watch out for Ana. He couldn't stop Clarke being hurt but, he could prevent anything from happening to Ana or the babies. He would make sure nothing bad happened to them.

He remained contemplative, picking at his own food until he had to kill the silence. He couldn't keep it going for longer than this because it would literally cripple him. "You need to tell them," Sawyer said as he watched her finish her bowl of fruit.

"It just doesn't seem right," Ana said as she stood with her back pressed to the kitchen counter, one arm wrapped around herself, the other coursing over her face as she thought deeply. She stopped, dropped her hand to her shoulder and looked to Sawyer, "He should be here to find out as well."

"He is still here," Sawyer argued back, his voice deepening as hot anger boiled in his tone.

"No, he's in a hospital bed still fighting for his life," Ana countered and immediately felt guilty as the sadness lanced across Sawyer's features. "Sorry, Luke, I guess I'm not sleeping well lately and my hormones are killing me slowly. I just feel like this is all unfair."

"Unfair is not telling anyone about the baby," Sawyer stepped in front of her. "After that baby scare this is perfect. You're not just pregnant with one baby, but two. I've told Clarke all about the amazing uncles we're going to be. I don't know if he can hear me but, I know he knows and when he wakes up, he will kill you for not saying anything."

"I want him here now," Ana spoke softly, dropping her gaze. "It's selfish of me to want him when you're here. You want him more, but he's my family as well now, and someone tried to take him from me. Life was running so smoothly, why did this have to happen?"

Sawyer placed a hand to Ana's chin to make her look up at him and he smiled, "Life's little challenges." Right now he was trying to optimise his thoughts because otherwise he would be the mess that he was at night when he was sleeping alone.

"Life's little challenges?" Ana scoffed at him and shook her head. "I swear we attract the crazy people."

"What you going to do when you get no crazy people?" Sawyer half joked, half remained serious. They had a few months of normalcy since the wave event that swept Ana and Christian under. Since that day, they seemed to just be a normal family.

"I'm married to Christian Grey," Ana grinned at her best friend, "I will always have a crazy person in my life."

"I think you'll find he says that about you too," Sawyer joked and Ana swung her hand around to hit him. "Now, when are you going to tell the family?"

"I don't know," she pouted, hating to try and bring happiness when everyone was wrapped up in the Clarke's critical condition. It felt unfair for everyone to forget that was an importance.

"They're coming over for a family lunch right?" Sawyer spoke thoughtfully and watched her nod her head at him. "You tell them then, or I do. You and Christian don't have to keep this on lock and key, and I won't let you." He saw Ana's eyes darken and he smirked, "How are you going to hide the bump once you've started showing, Ana?"

"I already have," she whispered, lifting her top to show him her extended stomach where the dome of her baby bump had started to show.

"Point proven," he spoke back at her, challenging her to deny him that the time to tell everyone was now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It hadn't taken much to debate to get Christian to accept to telling the family. While showering together, Ana had turned to him and relayed the conversation she had with Sawyer. Christian had quickly said that he felt Sawyer was right. The family needed the hope.

So now, with the family before her, why did she feel like this news was going to go down horribly? She knew how excited Kate was at the prospect of them having more kids and Grace was a more than doting grandmother. Elliot thrived as being the best uncle and an equally amazing father. Mia and Ethan adored Teddy and Ava, and Ana's parents and Carrick were the supportive, playful grandparents that any child was lucky to have.

With everyone looking on expectantly, Ana took a soothing breath and as Sawyer came to stand on the opposite side to her, she spoke up. "We know right now we're all worried about Clarke and his slow progress but, Christian and I had a life changing shock the same day Clarke was admitted," Ana started to speak, feeling his hands interlock with hers and tightened themselves on her grip for strength. She could feel him shaking a little as well and it made her smile just to know he was feeling as nervous as she was. "We didn't know how to tell you all with the entire Clarke situation and so we didn't."

"What is it?" Grace asked, her worry peaking all over again.

"Ana's pregnant," Christian spoke up, cutting the tension apart with just those two words. He was strong as he said them, his tone so full with happiness in this darkened time of their life and released her hand and put it around Ana's back. "Ana collapsed last week in my office. Taylor and I got her to the hospital where we found out her blood pressure was little raised and she was dehydrated. Not only that, but her blood work came back positive for a pregnancy." He kissed Ana's temple, pulling her tighter to his side. "The ultrasound showed even more."

Ana watched as emotions ran rapid, the happiness lingered between each family member, but they were all waiting for the other foot to drop. They were waiting for more bad news, but this time it wasn't going to happen. This time the foot that would drop was just more happiness for them to contend with.

"The ultrasound showed two heartbeats," Christian finished off and the smile he gave was huge. It was a smile of fulfilment, the signs of a content man. "We're expecting twins New Year's day."

"We never said anything because of everything that's happened," Ana quickly jumped in, quelling the excitement that was beginning to swarm and take over the room. "With Clarke being in hospital, Christian and I decided we would take a step back and focus on what's important here. It didn't feel right to celebrate."

"Stop trying to kill the happiness," Sawyer ground out at Ana. He hated how he sounded, but he hated Ana for trying to mollycoddle him so much. "The only bit of hope I have right now is those twins and I know Clarke. He will be ecstatic to hear you finally did it. He's been waiting on this news as long as the rest of us and he's your best friend as well Ana. You know how happy he would be."

"So yeah," Ana grinned, listening to her best friend, and caving to the happiness that resided within her. "We're pregnant!"

Suddenly there was a swarm of activity, love, hugs, and the word congratulations was more than overused. Ana hadn't thought she would be able to enjoy this, but right now, this was the best thing that could happen. It shifted the uneasy feeling within her and made her believe that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"I had noticed your boobs had gotten bigger, little lady," Elliot joked as he stepped towards Ana to offer his own congratulations.

"Elliot!" both Christian and Kate shouted at him to shut up.

Laughing, he shot a wink at Ana making her giggle, "Jeez, you two are so alike it scares me. Sometimes I'm scared I'll wake up next to my brother." He put his hands up in defence as Kate glowered at him, offering her most death filled glare ever. "Babe, you know you're hotter than my brother. The things I can do to you are limitless, Kate."

"Behave," Grace killed the moment.

Elliot took his wife in a posture that mimicked Christian and Ana, "I could never stray, but you have to admit Ana's boobs are huge!"

"I will admit I had been thinking it," Kate dropped in coyly. "I was trying to be polite because I thought it was that top."

"That's it I'm going to change!" Ana quickly admonished in horror, not wanting her chest to be a freak show for all to see. She grabbed her cardigan and pulled around her body more, "I feel like you're watching me now."

Laughing, he watched Ana run from the room and he sighed contently. Sawyer needed this moment of happiness to take with him back to the hospital.


	126. Our Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ Right so delay again – life has been crazy! However, I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit ;) Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! You guys are awesome! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Six_

* * *

"I love that Teddy and Ava are having a little sleepover but, I still feel on edge, listening out for him," Ana murmured as she lay partially on her half of the bed and half on her husband's bare chest.

"I just stole three orgasms, why do you look ready for me to take more?" he asked her, reaching up to push her hair away.

Ana just smirked, "That's because I am, Mr. Grey." Deliberately, Ana bit down on her kiss bruised lips and then crawled up the bed a little more, thankful her baby bump wasn't making this moment harder than she thought. She both loved and hated how her stomach had suddenly grown since finding out the news. It was beautiful sight, especially in Christian's eyes, but he never knew how awkward it was to feel sexy with a bump in front of you.

She just had to thank her libido. Her horniness was insatiable and nothing and no one was going to stop her from getting what she wanted when she was like this.

"What are you thinking?" Christian asked her lowly. "Or _where_ are you thinking?"

Giggling, Ana sat up, the sheet dragging up, her legs curled under her, her hand drawing invisible shapes across her husbands' chest. "I think in here. No playroom."

"You want vanilla?" he asked her, still laying back, lavishing the feel of Ana's fingers tracing over his scars. He watched as she shook her head, "No?"

Leaning over Christian, she placed one hand beside his ribcage, the other beside her as she moved towards him, lowering herself to him, their eyes staring directly at one another's. "I want you to blindfold me, tie me up and show me what a hard fuck is."

The grin that flashed across Christian's face was high voltage, "I thought you knew what that was, Mrs. Grey?"

"I think I forgot," she purred at him, her lips touching his for a second before she pulled back a little. "I've got baby brain, Grey. I might need some reminding."

Not wasting another second, Christian got off the bed and grabbed two ties that stayed in their Escala apartment. He then thought for a moment for something to use as a blindfold. He knew he could go and raid the playroom, but for once he want to improvise.

Grabbing the first thing he could find that would make the best blindfold, Christian took the silk scarf back over to Ana and sat in front of her. "Ready?" he asked her and she grinned and nodded. He raised his hands up to her, covering her eyes with the scarf. He watched Ana's hands come up to move the scarf to a comfortable position as Christian stood and moved around behind her so he could tie it up. When he was done, he sat beside her, "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Ana spoke quietly and looked at him even though she was literally blinded. "I miss you already," she teased him playfully.

"Crazy girl," he chortled at her and gently pressed on her shoulders so she was lying down in the middle of the bed. He took one of the ties, ran his hand up the length of her arm, than began to bind her to the bed. He made quick work before he reached over to tie her other hand.

Ana felt the tie around her wrist – soft yet tight – and felt her husband begin to kiss across her naked chest as he reached over to tie her other hand to the headboard. She released a heavenly exhale as his lips pressed across her skin and the impending sexual attack grew ever more fervent.

"How's that?" he asked her delicately.

"Perfect," she spoke, hoping that would get her some sort of reward quickly.

"Good," he teased. "No moving." He continued to run his hand down over her clitoris and into her already soaking wet entrance. He watched her chest heave as her breathing began to race with the amount of zealous energy running through her as a result of Christian's gentle fingering. Christian grinned as he removed his fingers from her and pushed his fingers to her lips, "How do you taste?"

Ana sucked his fingers, running her tongue around both his fingers before he withdrew them, leaving her gasping a little, "You taste better."

Chuckling, Christian leaned in towards her, grabbing her jaw he pushed a kiss to her lips, running his tongue over them until his wife opened a little so he could thrust his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned at the assault and Christian pulled away. "There's no way I can taste that good," he joked and watched his wife giggle. He wanted everything to see her eyes light up with laughter, but he didn't want to remove the silk scarf from her eyes just yet. "I want you to remain spread like you are, baby. Can you do that?"

Ana merely nodded her response.

"Tell me, Ana," Christian commanded her, taking on his dominant role for what felt like the first time in so long. "Can you remain in this position?"

Grinning like a fool, Ana replied with seduction, "Yes, _sir_."

Surprised at her name for him, Christian found himself harden more than ever, "Good girl," he praised her and leaned in to kiss her. Rushing off, he made his exit hasty until he made it to the door; he turned back and looked at his wife, naked, restrained and spread eagle, her baby bump pronounced, her teeth biting onto her lip in frozen anticipation. "Stop the lip biting or I'll have to punish you, Mrs. Grey."

Ana immediately released her lip and grinned. She didn't say a thing; she just lay there well aware of her husband's presence.

Christian hurried to grab things from the playroom. He loved that they were alone in Escala for a few hours, but this was totally unprepared. He knew his wife needed the release, but he never expected her to beg for kinky fuckery. Not that he minded! Even after all this time, sex with Ana was optimal. It was still so raw and fresh, and Ana was always so surprising to him when they made love; the way her nails felt as they dug into his skin with each thrust of pleasure, or how his name sounded strangled in an orgasmic gasp. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could beat that for him.

Deciding on one main weapon to use, he hurried back. He was more than pleased when she lay in the exact position he had told her to stay. She might not admit it, but to Christian she would always be his favourite submissive and for different reasons than the others.

Setting himself on the bed, he never spoke to her. He didn't want to give her the opportunity to fully prepare for this mentality. He needed to use the element of surprise on her. Christian ran his hand down her body, tempted to see how wet she still was and he couldn't resist just slipping his finger in and see her reaction, her arms pulling at her restraints. He knew he could have brought in actual cuffs, but there was something about Ana literally tied up in his ties that added pleasure to this moment. It seemed less dominated, a lot more spontaneous and that was how he loved his life.

He watched Ana and waited for her reaction as he turned the wand on. He loved when he had used it on her before, the vibrations on her body sending her crazy with need and want and he knew right now, this would be absolute torture on her already aching body. When he turned it on he saw her jaw slacken with a gasp and he knew under the blindfold, her eyes were wide set as she now waited for the sensation to travel over any and every part of her body.

With a smirk, Christian pressed the tip of it to her inner thigh, making her twitch in surprise. Her leg moved as he did and he shushed her to calm. He gently, and slowly, brought the tip along her groin and on to her stomach before lowering it down and resting it onto her clitoris. He felt evil in doing so, but he couldn't stop how turned on he was feeling by seeing his wife squirm and gasp under this power.

"Christian," she said unable to tolerate this as much as she had anticipated.

"Shh, baby," she calmed her again and moved up the bed. He kissed along her ribcage and circled his mouth around her nipple, feeling her breathing change pace. He sat up, slowly running a finger down her body, he took the wand and once again ran it over her clit, causing her to moan out at him. "You like that don't you, baby?"

"I-I," she stuttered as he moved it slightly on her, causing the build up to an orgasm to manifest within her.

"Control it," he commanded her, trying to soothe her to be in demand of her orgasm. "I don't want you to come when I'm not buried in you, Ana. Control it."

Arching her back in an attempt to cull her need to just get lost in a delicious oblivion, Ana bit her lip and pulled at her restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch herself or pull Christian on top of her. This was sweet torture and she had asked for it, but she never anticipated him to bring the wand in and tantalise her. She never expected _this_.

And Christian was relentless, driving her further and further to the edge, not allowing her to come. She never meant for the words to fall from her mouth, but this was too much for her to handle. "Red," she gasped as the vibrations continued, pushing her further, "Red, Christian. I need you now. Red."

In the very moment of hearing that last safe word, the wand was off. Christian was up and over her on the bed, she could feel his breathing, his whispering of apology for continuing when she was becoming unbidden.

"Just fuck me," she whispered to him, not caring for anything else. His apology would be him giving her the release she was done holding out on. "Just fuck me how I need you to."

"Hard," Christian murmured and she bit her lip and nodded. He needed no other guidance once he saw that. He gave into temptation and penetrated her hard, filling her immediately, eliciting that heavenly gasp that made his day.

Ana felt her husband pull out of her only to fill her again with his entire length. She felt the orgasm reaching an apocalyptic height, she felt her inside walls contract around his penis, her body let go to the pleasure and she groaned out.

As she fell from grace, she heard her husband's orgasm and felt him fill her, wishing she could see him. She wished she could look him in the eyes like he always made her, but being deprived of sight had heightened this moment. It had given her back a part of her that she hadn't seen in a while – control.

Christian pulled out entirely from his wife and fell beside her. After a few seconds of gaining his composure, he moved to untie her and removed the blindfold. He then pulled her into his arms. "You can't hold off for as long as you used to," he teased her as they curled up with each other in the middle of the bed.

"I blame double the pregnancy hormones," Ana joked tiredly at him, her eyes beginning to droop. "If it isn't you ravaging me, it's them."

Christian chuckled and just kissed her forehead. "Where's Sawyer?" Christian questioned, wondering why it was so still and silent around the apartment.

"He's still at the hospital," Ana whispered gently and turned a little more to curl into her husband's side. "He said he would drop me a text when he was on his way back."

All Christian did was protect his family by tightening his hold on his wife.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Fifty Shades Abandoned -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sawyer looked over his fiancé's body and felt his eyes sting again. He had sat here for hours already and now he felt he tears brewing. How was it possible that he cried this much? It was slowly encroaching upon the eighth day and he just wanted to hear Clarke's voice, see his smile, know everything was going to be okay. Right now, nothing was okay. His entire world was spinning off its axis, everything was wrong. Sawyer was lost without Clarke, there was nothing anyone could do right now to change that.

Learning forward, he captured Clarke's hand in his and watched it, hopeful for a reaction. When none came, he began to speak. "You know you're missing Ana being pregnant?" Sawyer joked teasingly, trying to ignore the tears that were readying to fall. "She's already showing and she looks amazing for it. You're missing it all and our little Godson is missing out on Uncle Clarke." Pulling away, he cradled his hands over his lap and dropped his head. Sawyer felt the tears fall, running down his nose before dropping onto his clasped hands. "Don't make me miss out on my life with you Clarke. I won't survive it like I did before. I got you back for a reason." He sat back and looked at Clarke's still features, "You were my reason for finally feeling like my life was right. Don't make it go wrong again."

No verbal communication came to Sawyer. The heart monitor carried on its steady beat, the ventilator carried on giving Clarke life. There was no change and admittedly, Sawyer was beginning to lose faith. It was hard to keep faith when one of the most important people in his life was like this. His future was with Clarke, but if he never woke up, where did that leave Sawyer?

"Do you know how frustrated I am at your stubbornness right now?" Sawyer asked as if Clarke was magically going to answer him this time. "Do you know how infuriated I am not being able to hear your voice? God, Clarke, there is so much I just want to do and say and you're not here. Not really, and it breaks my heart. You're killing me here and I am terrified what is to come." He cast his eyes closed and sent a silent prayer up, "What do I do if you never come back to me?"

Deciding to banish that thought, Sawyer took a second to look at his watch. He knew he needed to try to get home and get some sleep. Standing up, he looked down at the man he loved and took a moment to compose himself. "I wish you would just wake up," Sawyer whispered, kissing Clarke's forehead before leaving the room for the night.


	127. Just Can't Do This

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N:**_ I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I'm still here, but with my book release now NEXT WEEK, I have been a little consumed with getting everything ready and trying to remain as relaxed as possible! However, I'm sure this update will appease for a while in case my muse does a runner – which is expected._

_Thank you for all the people that still love this, that have fallen in love with this and who give me continual support. It means the world to me! _

**Fifty Shades Abandoned**_ – Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Seven_

* * *

"Sawyer?" Ana asked as she left her office. The moment she saw her best friend her heart stopped, "What's happened?" she questioned, not locking her office door. "Is it Clarke?" she continued quizzing him in a panic.

"Yeah," Sawyer spoke sadly to her. "I came to get you because I need you at the hospital, lock up so we can go. I couldn't stay there on my own any longer, and I know you were coming by tonight with Christian."

"What's really going on?" Ana spoke with scepticism, her eyes literally soul searching his.

"I just can't handle this anymore," he near enough broke under the power of those words.

"Okay, okay," Ana stepped in, cutting him off from explaining. "Let's get you back to the hospital."

Ana quickly went to lock her office door, then went back to Sawyer, placing her hand in his. It felt like forever since Sawyer was picking her up or was her detail, she realised just how much she missed it. She remained by his side as they made the journey from her office to the hospital. She didn't need to alert Christian as they had arranged to meet their after work. She was just going to be there a little earlier now.

She kept looking to Sawyer, wondering what was going on behind his doleful eyes, she wished she could just read his mind and help him in any way she could. She hated that lately they had lost their life, that the light had dimmed, and he looked so much older than he ever had. She hated feeling so useless.

As they neared Clarke's room, she quickly pulled him back, and without any words, just stood on her tiptoes so she could hold onto him. She had no other use but to keep him well aware that she was always here, always willing, always ready to offer the support she knew he craved.

"Hey," he whispered at her as her bear hug didn't loosen. "I'm okay. Let's just go and sit with him," Sawyer told her. Ana finally let her grip go, dropping back down onto the flats of her feet. "You need your heels back," he mocked her lightly. "You're too short."

"My husband confiscated them," she joked with a light giggle as she looked down at her feet. She missed her heels, but she wasn't stupid, and she wanted this to be a smooth pregnancy. She didn't want a repeat of Teddy's.

"Good man," Sawyer joked as he took her hand and led her into Clarke's hospital room. "Gives me one less job."

Ana hit him playfully for that and loved that Sawyer seemed to be coming back to her, even in the midst of this horror.

"Abusing my man I see," a rough voice broke out into the room over the noise of the heart monitor.

Freezing in her spot, Sawyer continued onwards, leaving Ana's view of the room to clear, and immediately she was met with Clarke's tired gaze. She couldn't help the happiness that spread through her. "Oh God," she uttered and rushed to Clarke's side, wrapping her arms around him as easily as she could, thanking a higher deity.

"Happy to see me?" Clarke queried as she began to pull away and saw the tears falling. "Oh, don't cry!"

"I'm so happy you're finally awake," Ana said as she wiped her face. "You've been missed so much."

Clarke's brow furrowed together as he cast a look to Sawyer, who stood with mock chagrin on his face, "Like what? I was told it's not even been two weeks."

"Erm," she started, looked to Sawyer and broke down into a massive smile. She took off her jacket and stood sideways, running her hand over her near enough nonexistent baby bump. It was now quite extended, suddenly blossoming with the life that was in her. "How do twins sounds?"

Clarke's eyes widened at her as he looked at the bump, "That isn't real. You're pushing your tummy out!"

Rolling her eyes, Ana ripped her shirt up and proved the bump was more than a little false belly extending. "I collapsed in Christian's office, and we found out the day you were attacked," she told him as she set her top back over her abdomen and sunk onto Clarke's bedside. "But I'm not important here. We've been waiting for you to wake up," she told him, taking his hand. "Especially me and your man," she looked to Sawyer and shot him a smile. "How you feeling though?" she asked, no other questions felt right to ask.

"Tired," Clarke joked, closed his eyes and swallowed deeply.

"You've been asleep for twelve days, I don't want to hear you're tired," Ana quipped at him, laughing nervously. "You really did scare us all so much."

"So my handsome man there said," Clarke spoke and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, covering the pain. He opened them to see Ana's worried gaze and he reached for her hand, "So we've got two more terrors to add to the Grey clan?"

"Yup," Ana gave a small smile, her hand resting on her belly. "It's exciting."

Slowly, Clarke reached out to touch her baby bump and he smiled as one of the babies kicked his hand. When he looked up at Ana, he saw her crying at the sight. He gave her a confused smile, "What?"

"I never thought I'd see this," she told him, not meaning to sound so negative, but there was a point where hope dwindled and her pregnancy hormones took over. "When we found out it was so short lived and we've all been panicking about you ever since."

"Maybe your blood pressure will level out for good now," Sawyer said as he pushed off from the windowsill and approached the bed. "Our little man's been begging for his Unca Clarke."

"Well, I'll have to make it up to him," Clarke commented as he brought his hands to his side to push himself up a little, only to flinch.

"Hey, stop that," Sawyer stopped him worriedly. "You need to rest up still."

"I'm bored of resting," Clarke joked tiredly and looked to Ana who had paled sadly. "Ana, are you okay?"

"I'll be right back," Ana suddenly said, finding the morning sickness finally making its daily appearance on her. She pulled away from the bed, hand to mouth, and rushed out of the room, hearing Sawyer commenting about morning sickness and she ran to the nearby toilets.

Nursing her stomach moments later, Ana was thankful that her morning sickness wasn't quite as bad as it had been, she was sure that with the relief of Clarke, lifting she was prone to this reaction. Running the back of her hand over her mouth, she tested her legs to see if she could stand. When she found she could, she pushed up and took a deep breath. Quickly, she rinsed her mouth out and checked her appearance in the mirror before leaving the ladies restroom.

On her way back down to Clarke's room, Ana drew back. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Sinking into a seat, she found herself yearning for her husband's voice. She was so elated now, so happy to see life falling back into place, she just wanted to share it with him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she heard Christian's tone and was unable to tell him. She guessed this was how Sawyer felt when she had found him outside her office. The overwhelming need to just see Clarke awake made up for the secrecy.

"Christian," she said, and broke into a loose sob as relief washed over her system and she slumped down further into the seat.

"Ana," Christian began to speak with alertness. "Baby, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I know you're working late on a deal, but I need you at the hospital," she hiccupped a little, unable to stop herself from breaking down. "It's Clarke, please, can you get here?"

"I'm on my way," he said, not asking any questions, deciding what was more important. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but please, Ana, don't get so worked up. The babies need you to keep calm."

"I'm trying here," she vowed to him, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling of the hospital. Just like Sawyer, Ana felt weak, "I just need you here. I just can't handle it anymore."

"Taylor and I are on our way," Christian responded boldly. "Go to Sawyer, he needs you to be strong, and those babies need their mommy calmer."

"I'm on it," Ana said as she calmed down. "I love you so much, Christian Grey."

"I love you too, Anastasia Grey," Christian whispered back at her, as if the words of love still stole his breath away.

Closing her eyes, she let her hand fall to her lap. She just remained there, calming herself down, and trying to gather her composure. Today seemed like the perfect start to the new chapter of their life. Even with Clarke's medical condition still being dire, they could now enjoy the fact that in a few months two new members of the family would arrive.

After that day, life really wouldn't be the same.

"I'm sorry I lied," Sawyer's voice forced her eyes open to look at him. "Clarke didn't know, but I just couldn't get the words out when I saw you, and I don't regret seeing your reaction."

Ana patted the seat beside her and smiled, "It was the best surprise I could have been given today, at least now we know that the jelly beans are going to have two amazing uncles." She reached for Sawyer's hand and gave it a squeeze before asking her newest question, "So, what's the doctor say?"

"Good news, bad news," Sawyer shrugged at her and looked down as their hands sat clasped together. "There are no signs of brain damage, so there aren't any worries there. He has complete memory and is as sharp as ever. He's just tired which we were told is expected." Taking a harsh breath, Sawyer steadied himself to broach this subject, "There's paralysis from the waist down, but the doctors have advised that there is no signs to say that it is permanent. Physiotherapy will help him get back to normal."

"How did he take that?" Ana asked, able to keep herself calm and not over react.

"He's angry," Sawyer admitted sadly. "Worried that he'll never get movement back in his legs and I get it, I do. I would be too, but I'm scared he'll start to shut down on me." The panic that burst in to Sawyer's eyes was electrifying and Ana felt his gaze crush her a little, "I can't lose him now I've got him back again. I can't, Ana. I love him too much."

"Well then we'll make sure he doesn't get the opportunity to shut any of us down. The moment he tries, we stand tall," Ana started to give Sawyer an action plan and squeezed his hand. She then let it go so she could wrap her arms around Sawyer's neck and just hold onto him. "I know how easy it is to withdraw when you're stuck in a hospital bed with people tending to your every need. I know how it is to feel incapable, and how low you get when all you seem to be is needy, but I also had amazing people who didn't give up on me."

"We love you," Sawyer told Ana sweetly, his voice loosening with the onset of new tears.

Ana smiled at the sentiment because she knew how loved she was. "We love Clarke too," Ana stated at him, "And he will know how many of us are going to help him through this. Not just you and I, but Christian and Teddy, Grace, literally everyone. We're a family through and through. We've proven that time and time again."

"You do realise I thank my lucky stars every day that Grey gave me a chance to be your detail," Sawyer smirked at her and felt himself relax. "You've given me more than just a job."

"You got a nuisance," Ana joked and watched Sawyer chuckle. "I've missed your laugh; hopefully we'll see it back."

Sawyer nodded, "Oh you will. I have my man back."

"Go to him. I'm going to see where Christian is and then I'll be in," Ana pushed him to go back to Clarke, but he just smiled at her before looking over her shoulder. She followed his gazed and burst into a bright smile herself. Ana saw her man walking down the corridor towards them. No jacket, tie off, top buttons open, and she felt herself react to the mere sight of him. She said nothing as she jumped off of her seat and ran towards him, literally launching herself into his arms before he even had a chance to say hello to her

"Whoa, baby!" Christian laughed as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "What's that for?"

"I lied to you," she giggled and pulled back to look at him. "He's awake!"

"Really?" Christian asked in utter shock. "Why were you crying?"

"Because he's awake!" she exclaimed at him excitedly as she finally let him go. "There's some damage to his spine which is compromising his mobility, but the doctor's said that in time, therapy will give him back completely mobility."

"Well this is a good way to end the day," Christian grinned and released his wife. "I say we get Teddy brought in," Christian commented, wildly excited. "He might be more settled down then."

"Then can we go out for a family meal?" Ana asked meekly, "The babies are making me crazy over some fries right now."

Christian laughed at his wife and nodded, agreeing profusely to get her latest craving fixed before sunset. He laced his fingers with hers and strode towards the room ready to see Clarke. The moment he saw Clarke look at him, Christian felt like a ten ton weight lifted from his shoulders. It was now that he realised just how pinnacle Clarke's position was to his family, and he silently thanked Ana, once again, for bringing him the ability to love others at such differing degrees.

Ana had given him a heart that was worth of fifty shades of love, and he couldn't deny that he loved being able to let people in. After years of pushing them away, having such a close knit family was perfection to him.

He had twins on the way, a doting wife, a beautiful son he adored, and now Clarke was awake.

Now, he might actually see Ana finally celebrate this pregnancy.


End file.
